Be more gay
by SweetGirl90
Summary: Jeremy Heere es un idiota promedio de la escuela secundaria. Día tras día, busca la forma de confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo Michael Mell, el chico que cree que nunca podrá tener. El chico por el cual estaba dispuesto a dar un giro de 180 grados a su vida y confiar en el Squip ¿Pero qué costo tien creer en una programación engañosa? - AU BOYFRIENDS DE BMC.
1. Prólogo y aclaraciones

_Jeremy Heere es un idiota promedio de la escuela secundaria. Día tras día, busca la forma de confesarle su amor a su mejor amigo Michael Mell, el chico que cree nunca poder tener, y toma nota de cada pequeña humillación que viene hacia él._

 _Hasta que un día se entera del "Squip". Una supercomputadora del tamaño de una píldora que tragas. Está garantizado que te hará conseguir lo que más deseas en la vida._

 _Jeremy no lo pensó dos veces antes de poner toda su vida de cabeza solo para una cosa tan simple._

 _-¿Estás diciendo que me instalaste solo para ayudarte a conquistar a ese geek de tu nivel?_

 _-Básicamente eso ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

 _O al menos eso es lo que le dijeron al obtenerlo, que era 100% útil._

 _Nunca creyó las consecuencias que traería seguir las órdenes de una programación engañosa. Así como jamás imaginó la locura en la que se metería, pero… Por Michael él lo haría._

 _ **Sería más relajado.**_

…

..

.

 **ASÍ QUE…**

 **Prácticamente ustedes deben estarse preguntando "¿Qué chucha es esto?" Bue', lo leyeron en la descripción de la historia pero yo haré las aclaraciones.**

 **Nunca pensé que haría tan rápido una historia "larga" para este fandom porque literalmente no llevo ni un mes desde que escuché el musical, pero ocurrió.**

 **Les explico básicamente de qué iría esto así prosiguen a tirarme piedras por la falta de originalidad y la cantidad de drogas y noches despierta hasta las 3 am que me metí para llegar a esta idea.**

 **Veo tantos animatics de los Boyf-riends… O sea, seguramente ustedes han visto la cantidad que hay de animatics de las canciones originales del musical con versiones donde Jeremy está claramente atraído hacia Michael, por ejemplo; la parte de Michael en "More than survive" tiene hartos de Jeremy quedándose mirando como idiota enamorado, luego hay tales como el de "The play" donde no es Christine la que se declara sino Michael, y luego con "The guy that I'd kinda be into", "Voices in my head" y vaya a saber dios.**

 **Y yo me preguntaba "Ostias, sí ¿Cómo sería si Jeremy estuviese desde el inicio enamorado de Michael?" PORQUE si bien Jeremy quería dejar de ser un geek y toda la vaina, se notaba que lo que más lo impulsaba era Christine, así que dije "Wait a second ¿Jeremy se tragaría la pinche computadora con forma de tictac por Michael? ¿Pasarían las cosas de la historia original? ¡¿POR QUÉ NADIE HIZO UN FIC SOBRE ESO?!".**

 **Y nada, yo quería ver algo así pero yo siempre digo "Si nadie lo hizo y lo quieres hazlo tú misma".**

 **Así que… Síp, esta será una versión alterna de la historia que todos conocemos, pero bien gay. Trama casi igual, aunque con cambios en muchas escenas y acciones, porque claro, sino muchas cosas no tendrían sentido dentro de esta versión. También debo aclarar que trataré de apegarme todo lo posible a las personalidades originales, y digo esto porque en alguna que otra vez se me sale lo OOC :c Perdónenme si me pasa.**

 **Esto más o menos será como en el musical, tendrá comedia pero su dosis de tristeza. No me maten por ser una dramática, ah. Tendrá uno que otro detalle del libro (Aunque no tantos porque aún no lo consigo, pero serán más pequeños guiños que otra cosa).**

 **Espero que les guste. Muchos besos.**

 **PD: Hasta que se me ocurra hacerle una portada propia, la imagen que está pertenece a "Suntails" en tumblr.**


	2. More than me

La vida adolescente no es tan buena como te la cuentan los adultos, al menos si se lo preguntaban a él.

Lo había escuchado cientos de veces de bocas de famosos, hasta incluso de maestros o familiares. Siempre la misma frase "Es la mejor etapa de tu vida donde no tienes las responsabilidades de un adulto pero tienes más libertad que un niño." Sumado a que te venden esos clichés de películas con trama escolar—Como High School Musical—donde todos los estudiantes son amigos sin excepciones, sonríen, van a fiestas y cantan sobre lo divertido que es ir a encerrarte siete malditas horas en un establecimiento a soportar los maestros, las tareas, los trabajos ¡Pero claro! Nada de eso importa—Por no decir que ni siquiera lo toman en cuenta o existen— mientras tengas a tu grupo de amigos para tener esa sonrisa feliz y reluciente de comercial de pasta dental las veinticuatro horas del día.

Y una mierda.

Puede que haya creído en eso de niño, pero no podían ocultarle la cruda realidad tanto tiempo, en algún momento sería adolescente y él mismo comprobaría que tan "buena" sería dicha etapa.

¿Y qué podía decir hasta ahora? La adolescencia puede ser genial, pero no para todos, no para él.

Porque para comenzar, la escuela no está llena de gente amistosa que te reciben con los brazos abiertos o se molestan en ser buenas personas, no. Está llena de chicas bellas pero altaneras y chismosas, chicos tontos pero atléticos y atractivos, nerds interesados hasta en la vida de los microorganismos que viven en un mohoso sándwich de pollo, los normales que pasaban desapercibidos o tal vez no, profesores amargados sin el más mínimo rastro de interés más allá de llegar a fin de mes y finamente los que eran como él.

¿Y cómo era él? Pues... Un perdedor, para catalogar fácilmente.

Jeremy Heere no pasaba de ser más allá que un geek promedio. El típico chico que prefiere pasársela en su casa jugando videojuegos y comiendo comida basura en vez de hacer algo más interesante o bueno por su vida como socializar con otros, estudiar para al menos aprobar raspando o molestarse en hacerse notar, porque las últimas opciones se le daban fatal.

La secundaria es el infierno, la adolescencia es el infierno, todo a esa edad es un infierno.

"La etapa de los cambios" ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué las cosas deben cambiar si están bien así como son? ¿Por qué los chicos que son amables se convierten en cabezas huecas que solo hablan de deportes, la chica con la cual tuvieron sexo el fin de semana—O más, uno se sorprende— y solo dirigen la mirada a tipos como él para molestar sin motivo aparente? ¿Por qué las chicas gentiles y tiernas se vuelven unas perras que se aprovechan de su belleza para sacar provecho, hablan mal de sus amigas a sus espaldas y traicionan cuándo pueden?

¿Es que acaso el cambio era obligatorio para ser aceptado? Eso parecía, porque él no lo había hecho y no es que estuviese en un buen estatus por ello.

Como si cambiar tu cuerpo y soportar las hormonas no fuese bastante, debes cambiar el interior. Algo así como cambiarle la funda a tu teléfono celular para que se vea mejor, y luego darte cuenta de que no queda bien con esa marca, tiras el teléfono y consigues uno nuevo. Un reemplazo completo, básicamente.

Odiaba los cambios, al mismo tiempo que los anhelaba. Los odiaba por no tenerlos.

Odiaba seguir siendo él.

–Vamos, vamos, ve, ve. Estúpida computadora.

Maldijo como por milésima vez su lento internet, y de paso a la inocente barra que se iba llenando de azul mostrando el mensaje de "Descargando" y el porcentaje congelado en 34% desde hace media hora en la que ya debería haber llegado a 100%. Si no le reventaba una arteria o el cerebro de la rabia que le daba que esta situación se le diese justo hoy sería un milagro.

Bufó pasándose la mano por el cabello y revisando la hora; las 6:55 a.m.

Gruñó, no solo odiando el internet que no se dignaba en descargar su porno mañanero, sino también a la necesidad que le impulsaba a descargarlo en primer lugar.

 _Estúpidas hormonas._

–¿No puedes ir más lento o qué? –Se contuvo a realizar cualquier acto violento, irracional y estúpido hacia la computadora. Eso más que resolver mágicamente sus problemas con la red probablemente solo estropearía el ordenador.

Volvió a mirar la hora dando un suspiro quejoso. Por mucho que necesita aliviar las consecuencias del sueño húmedo que lo despertó más temprano de lo habitual, tampoco le convenía llegar tarde a la escuela perdiendo el autobús. No le maravillaba la idea de ir como en lata de sardinas con sus compañeros o ser víctima fácil de alguna jugarreta, pero menos tentador era correr para estar a tiempo y llegar sudando, apestando, sangrando por la nariz y medio muerto, por no mencionar que no se le hacía muy cómodo tener que caminar con el problema bajo sus pantalones aún vigente.

Excelente mañana para ser un adolescente hormonal, definitivamente.

Bueno, con suerte la rutina diaria lo aburriría tanto que le haría olvidar por unos momentos las imágenes mentales de la noche anterior y estaría bien. Cerró la portátil, convencido de ello, sentándose sobre la cama para mínimamente ponerse unos pantalones y cambiarse la camiseta antes de entrar al baño a alistarse.

Ni siquiera estuvo más de dos minutos en el baño solo y ya ocurría lo que tanto le molestaba: su padre entrando en paños menores a buscar quién sabe qué.

–¡Oh por…! ¡Papá! ¡¿Has oído de la privacidad?! –En serio ¿Qué era esa costumbre suya de irrumpir en calzones en cada lugar de la casa que estuviese por alguna u otra razón? Podía decir con toda la seguridad del mundo que tras años viviendo con él no tenía una explicación concreta aun.

–Todos somos hombres en esta casa, finge que estamos en el ejército. –Se limitó a contestarle con un tono despreocupado volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo antes, rebuscando entre los objetos del baño en lo que Jeremy prefería alejarse con suma incomodidad no sin antes tomar el cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental. Pfff, como si necesitara el espejo para cepillarse en la mañana.

–Solo… Cuando esté en casa usa pantalones ¿Puede ser?

–¡Sí, señor! –Y tan rápido como había aparecido, se fue por la puerta para su fortuna.

Su padre, Paul Heere, no es que no lo quisiera como tal, simplemente… ¿Cuál era la palabra adecuada para describir lo que sentía cuando la gente se enteraba de que ese tipo calvo que no usa pantalones es su padre? Avergonzado, sí, esa era la palabra que buscaba. Adelante, podían juzgarlo por sentir pena de que lo relacionaran con él, pero si otros estuviesen en su situación entenderían.

Paul era divorciado, su esposa los había dejado cuando Jeremy tenía alrededor de cinco o seis años y nunca más se supo de ella cuando dejó la casa. No se molestó en visitarlo, en hacer llamadas para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños… Ni siquiera una tonta tarjeta barata de buenos deseos. Básicamente fue como si la mujer se hubiese esfumado en el aire sin dejar rastro.

¿Le dolía? No realmente, porque lo único que recordaba de ella eran las quejas hacia su padre, las peleas, y por supuesto su rostro agotado, ojos azul claro como el cielo, cabello rubio, lacio y corto, y su silueta siempre cerca del teléfono mientras sonreía al hablarle al hombre que la alejaría de su familia. En resumen, lo que le dolía era no haber tenido a una madre como todos los demás jóvenes de su edad ¿Pero la extrañaba a ella en particular? No mucho, casi nada.

De hecho hasta podía decir que la detestaba. Su despedida dejó a un padre que casi ni se ocupaba de él más allá de mantenerlo y tener cortas e incómodas charlas donde trataba de ser el padre dedicado que definitivamente no era, y a un chiquillo confundido que nunca comprendió por qué su madre no regresó del trabajo y que no contó con el apoyo de su otra figura paterna para superar los altercados de su vida debidamente.

Su padre no sabía prácticamente nada acerca de su día a día, probablemente creía que tenía más de un amigo, le iba de maravilla en la escuela y todo para él era miel sobre hojuelas. Y aunque podía decir que en parte la culpa era suya por no tomar la iniciativa y hablarle sobre eso, sinceramente no esperaba de Paul algún consejo útil o una solución.

No quería ser como él, y a pesar de todo lo parecía, salvo que más joven y en un ambiente totalmente diferente al hogar.

 _No debería presentarme siquiera._

Si la casa no era lo mejor, la escuela lo era menos. Sin embargo contaba con un poco de sentido de la responsabilidad aun.

Se apresuró a prepararse, terminando con lo básico del aseo, poniéndose los zapatos, una chaqueta azul y revisando rápidamente si contaba con todos sus apuntes y útiles escolares antes de partir. Las clases habían comenzado hace más o menos un mes pero aún seguía distraído y en más de una ocasión terminaba olvidando algo importante.

Creyó escuchar a su padre despedirlo, pero no tuvo tiempo de contestar pues ya había cruzado la puerta, haciendo al estar a unos metros lo que no pudo en la casa; estirarse cómodamente soltando un bostezo alargado y somnoliento.

 _Bueno… Es hora de comenzar el día._

El autobús se detuvo en su parada unos minutos más tarde, y como solía hacer siempre, escogió un asiento vació de adelante. La mayoría prefería ir atrás para hacer más alboroto pasando desapercibidos por el conductor, al cual por cierto tampoco podía importarle menos cuánto gritaran y se lanzaran cosas todos los adolescentes descontrolados. Mientras nadie rompiese una ventana seguramente todo estaría bien y hasta podrían follar.

Tal como esperaba, en algún momento uno que otro popular o matón se fijaría en su cabellera castaña clara, alborotada y ondulada que destacaba entre los pasajeros de adelante. No escuchó bien qué tipo de insulto le lanzaron, aunque sí sintió el golpe ligero de una bola de papel en su cabeza.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana tratando de no darle importancia a algo de la rutina diaria. Tenía todo lo necesario para sobrellevar cualquier burla o comentario ajeno, su muy bien fingida indiferencia y una hoja blanca doblada en el bolsillo de sus pantalones que terminó sacando secretamente, atento a que nadie la viese, ni siquiera el conductor.

Hecho esto, revisó hasta que encontró los subtítulos "Comentarios" y "Agresiones pequeñas", marcando una tilde en cada una tras las muchas otras en las demás categorías.

Jeremy Heere no era un chico de buenos hábitos, entre ellos su manía por anotar en cada categoría todo tipo de humillación pequeña o grande hacia su persona por parte de sus compañeros, e incluso por gente ajena a su escuela. Daba igual donde, quien o cuando, si él lo creía necesario habría otra tilde más en la lista, y para él siempre era necesario.

Así es, Jeremy era un masoquista de cierta forma.

Al principio eso empezó como una tontería a los trece años después de que le bajaran los pantalones en plena clase de gimnasia, creyendo fervientemente que solo sería algo que quemaría un día antes de otro año escolar para decir "No importa, nuevo año, nuevas oportunidades. Como una hoja en blanco." Y sí que lo fue, otra hoja en blanco que llenar por año. Actualmente ni siquiera quemaba las hojas, las acumulaba en un cajón sin objetivo en mente. Quizá solo quería recordarse a sí mismo la razón por la cual le convenía hacerse invisible.

El autobús se detuvo y con ello bajó la horda enloquecida de adolescentes. Jeremy los siguió, pero a distancia. Muchos hablaban en grupos sobre lo que harían después de clases, las tareas, las parejas, hasta conversaban sobre las clases opcionales que habían presentado la semana pasada.

No prestó mucha atención a eso y buscó con la mirada su casillero, hasta que dio con él y quienes estaban charlando delante.

Chloe Valentine encabezaba la charla, ella era la chica más popular y sexy según las estadísticas de sus compañeros. Y la verdad es que no lo negaba, Chloe era guapa, de cabello castaño y ondulado hasta más debajo de los hombros, ojos oscuros y estilo chic y cool. Muy bonita, pero nadie le quitaba lo molesto que era que siempre estuviese hablando de una de las chicas de otra clase llamada Madeline. Era como si Chloe viviera solo para criticarla.

A su lado se encontraba la segunda chica más hermosa del instituto, —O clase, vaya a saber Dios en qué se basaron los demás para hacer la lista imaginaria— Brooke Lohst. Una chica más baja que Chloe, de brillante cabello rubio, ojos marrones y gesto menos intimidante u hostil que el de su mejor amiga. Ella hablaba menos que Chloe, pero seguía siendo amiga suya así que no esperaba que fuese diferente.

–Así que Jenna Rolland me dijo que Madeline le dijo a Jake "Solo tendré sexo contigo si me vences en el pool", y entonces ella perdió… ¡Intencionalmente! –Hablaba con notoria indignación, mientras su mejor amiga asentía con suma atención.

–¡Eso es asombroso! –Dijo Brooke, recibiendo reprimenda.

–¡Brooke!

–Q-Quiero decir ¡Qué perra!

Jeremy trató de ser paciente y hacer que sus pies se arrastraran más lentamente en camino a su casillero. No quería cruzarse con nadie de "alto estatus" en toda la mañana, porque sentía que las probabilidades de pasar desapercibido descendían ¿Qué pensaba? Con solo estar cerca de alguien era suficiente. Pero los populares eran un caso en particular, hacen que a su lado uno se sienta un insecto insignificante que siente pena de solo estar respirando el mismo oxígeno de su entorno.

Notó que Jenna Rolan se detuvo junto a ellas amistosamente. Ella no era una de las chicas más bonitas según los demás solo porque estaba algo subida de peso, pero según su criterio ella no era fea. Jenna Rolan era bonita, de una forma un poco más inocente. Tenía cabello castaño lacio y largo con un mechón pintado de rosa, ojos azules claro, y siempre iba vestida de forma extravagante y llamativa, pintándose las uñas y usando pulseras de colores, siempre llevando como una extensión del brazo su teléfono celular.

Jenna no era tan cruel, al menos eso quería creer, pero solo era popular por su estilo y por ser "la más rápida en el lejano New Jersey" para extender un chisme por toda la escuela con solo teclear en el celular o decírselo a una persona. Era mucho más eficiente que un diario, pero es cierto que como todos hacían solo le importaba hacer la noticia destacar y para ello quitaba algunos detalles o agregaba otros falsos. Es cierto que hacía pasar a muchos un mal rato por divulgar sobre sus vidas, pero al fin y al cabo con o sin ella eso ocurriría.

–¡Y luego Madeline estaba…!

Antes de decir más, Jenna se hizo hacia atrás asustada por cómo Chloe azotó la puerta de su casillero, dedicándole una mirada enfurecida.

– ¡Yo estoy contando la historia, Jenna!

Jeremy sudó en frío, dándose cuenta de que no podía alentar más su caminata para evitar pedirles a las chicas apartarse del casillero. Y sí, cuando sientes pavor de pedir algo tan simple a los populares es porque tienes trastorno de ansiedad social, o en el caso de Heere; ser invisible para ellos es importante.

–Eh… Disculpen ¿No podrían…? –Había retomado todo el coraje del mundo para hablar nerviosamente señalando el casillero de forma vaga y poco precisa, solo para que ellas le viesen con una expresión de desagrado y Chloe se entornara a sus amigas con un susurro que pretendía ser solo para ellas pero que terminó escuchando.

–Oh por dios. Él está totalmente aprovechándose de esto.

Jeremy se resignó a abrir su casillero para guardar algunos libros mientras Chloe y Brooke se iban por su lado y Jenna por el otro.

 _Otro a la lista de comentarios._

Nota mental para todos ustedes, jóvenes adolescentes. Si una chica bonita susurra algo ofensivo sobre ti a sus amigas en un tono que puedes escuchar no es porque les importe no herir tu ego pero controlen mal el volumen de la voz, es porque quieren que sepas que estás siendo una molestia sin decírtelo directamente y que saben que no te atreverás a defenderte.

Suspiró anotando otra tilde rápidamente en la hoja antes de guardarla, cerrar su casillero y encaminarse al salón. Quería evitar más momentos incómodos como ese por hoy, pero por lo visto el universo aun disfrutaba del show y decidió que sería más entretenido si al voltear chocara con Rich Goranski.

¿Y adivinen qué? Él era otro de los chicos populares. Un chico de su edad de baja estatura pero de contextura robusta con músculos que dan miedo y una fuerza descomunal para un flacucho más alto como él. Rich destacaba por su actitud ruda y ser bastante gritón, pero si se referían a su apariencia tampoco se quedaba atrás, pues a pesar de sus comunes ojos marrones tenía su inconfundible franja roja en el medio de su cabello castaño.

Jeremy muy a menudo lo comparaba con un gallo por esto, además por lo de gritón. Y aunque sonaba gracioso no convenía comentárselo a Rich, mucho menos en ese momento que lo miraba furiosamente por haber interferido en su camino.

–¡Hey! ¡No me toques, larguirucho!

Jeremy retrocedió intimidado hasta tocar los casilleros con la mochila, haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa que al menos pudiese dar un poco de simpatía para pensar "Este tipo da pena, no vale la pena molerlo a golpes."

–L-Lo siento, solo estaba tratando de…

No recibió un golpe, pero su excusa fue interrumpida bruscamente cuando Rich le hizo dar media vuelta estampándole la cara contra los casilleros.

–No te muevas.

Jeremy no se movió ni un centímetro esperando algún golpe, pero en vez de eso Rich solo se reía en voz baja y para cuando lo hizo voltear de nuevo y lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta.

–¡Si lo borras te mueres! –Tras eso y una sonrisa socarrona, lo soltó y le dio un empujón lejos de su posición. Y como si fuera una mala broma, justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí Jake Dillinger.

Jake era el estereotipo perfecto de chico popular. Tenía cabello castaño bien arreglado, ojos azules, alto y bien formado, guapo, encantador para las chicas, deportista, llevaba el abrigo rojo de la escuela para demostrar algo de compromiso a ella, etc. El tipo que puede ligar con cualquiera, es victorioso en todo lo que se propone, y que muchos chicos admiran a pesar de que era un idiota.

Rich se acercó a él con aire amistoso y Jake se dejó abrazar por el hombro. Ambos eran muy buenos amigos desde que Rich llegó en segundo año ¿Y cómo no? Populares van con populares.

–¡Jake D! ¿Qué es esa historia que tienes con Madeline?

–Hombre, no debería decírtelo pero… –Jake hizo un gesto misterioso antes de sonreírle ladinamente a Rich. –Es genial que sea excelente en el pool. –Siguieron riéndose hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente.

Y sí, señores, eso es a lo que uno se refiere cuando dice que la escuela es un infierno, se tiene que lidiar con ese tipo de agresores y ver ante ti a los sujetos que nunca superarás en nada.

Por supuesto que esa no era la peor parte del día, no. Si había algo que odiaba más que llamar la atención de los más poderosos del instituto, era caminar por los pasillos.

Jeremy Heere no creía que hubiese algo más estresante que caminar por el pasillo de la escuela, no es como estar en el autobús porque ahí todos están sentados y acumulados en un sitio lejano a él, y es casi poco factible que le molesten a menos que se les pegue la gana. En cambio, el pasillo era diferente, el porcentaje de probabilidades a ser humillado se duplicaba.

Nadie estaba concentrado en otra cosa, sentía que todos lo observaban. Cada paso, cada movimiento, cada gesto, la postura. Era como si de ser el geek que nadie notaba pasara a ser un candidato a bufón del cual todos esperaban algún error del cual mofarse. El centro de atención de miradas maliciosas.

Odiaba aquello, no solo porque a veces le costaba hasta mantener regular su respiración, sino que tenía un defecto y es que al ponerse nervioso se sonrojaba fácilmente. Ridículo, sencillamente ridículo.

Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el poster al final del pasillo con tal de no ver a nadie a los ojos, solo estaba fingiendo interés en acercarse lo suficiente como para leer mejor lo que decía y disimular, pero fue inevitable que las imágenes impresas terminaran por llamarle la atención.

 _Inscripciones para taller de teatro._

Sus ojos se iluminaron de ilusión con solo leerlo, conteniendo un grito que quería escapar de su garganta y las ganas de dar pequeños saltos en su sitio. Ya estarán adivinando, Jeremy adoraba el teatro, quizá no tanto como para desear convertirse en un actor a futuro, pero sí estaba entre sus pocas cosas favoritas ¿Por qué? Porque en el escenario no tienes que ser tú mismo, tienes un papel que interpretar, y los errores o acciones son solo parte del libreto. Nadie te juzgará a ti sino al personaje, y la mejor parte es que incluso siendo el villano de la historia… Lo que recibes al final son aplausos, miradas impresionadas y de aprobación.

Recibes aceptación.

Pero esa burbuja mental que se había formado en ese momento tuvo que reventarse.

Se mordió el labio con indecisión sobre si firmar o no su nombre. No importaba cuanto le gustara la idea de inscribirse, muy en el fondo sabía que no estaba hecho para eso y que lo arruinaría hasta siendo un personaje de fondo o un árbol, y no solo eso, en estos días sus compañeros—y casi toda la sociedad, de hecho— creían que ser parte del mundo del arte interpretativo era como pegarte un cartel con lucecitas y colores neón que dice "MÍRENME, SOY GAY AMANERADO".

Quería ser invisible, no ser reconocido como el gay afeminado de la escuela. Bien, eso significaba que esta sería otra cosa que le hacía feliz descartada.

Si tenía suerte tal vez conseguiría un papel poco relevante y nadie lo recordaría después de la obra.

 _Tal vez pueda firmar cuando todos se vayan._

Asintió para sí mismo dando media vuelta para el pasillo en camino a su salón. Tenía planeado prestar atención en clases este año para evitar hacer las cosas a último minuto, mucho más en historia que le aburría terriblemente incluso si se ponían a hablar de Alexander Hamilton y la historia de su vida—cual ya se sabía gracias al bendito musical y unas horas de investigación por pura curiosidad—pues su profesor no le ponía muchas ganas y parecía estar adormilado en cada clase.

Pero estamos hablando de Jeremy Heere, algo tenía que ocurrir para evitar que cumpliese con su buena voluntad con el estudio, aunque no fuese con más compañeros arrojándole bolas de papel o algo desagradable, al contrario. Apenas giró por el otro pasillo y su mirada planeaba hacer un rápido escaneo para buscar su salón, todo su mundo se fue de cabeza.

Si hay algo de lo que no te puedes salvar en la adolescencia es de la inevitable atracción por el sexo opuesto. Nadie se salvaba de quedar bobotizado por la chica más guapa del salón, o por alguna conocida a la que no te atreves a dirigirle la palabra, incluso hasta una amiga.

Pero no, Jeremy no entraba entre ellos, no porque no pasara por ello, sino más bien porque aquella persona que hacía que sudara de los nervios y enrojeciera entre latidos desbocados y un intenso mareo en el estómago no era nadie más ni nadie menos que su mejor y único amigo.

 _Michael…_

Michael Mell era la única persona en el establecimiento que sabía de su existencia pero no la veía como estorbosa, era su más confiable mejor amigo. Él y Jeremy se conocían desde hace doce años, cuando iban al jardín de infantes y en su solitario recreo en los columpios el niño moreno se acercó a él para entablar conversación y animar su día. Desde ese momento fueron mejores amigos para toda la vida.

Oh, Michael Mell… Era por él que la secundaria no era un verdadero infierno en su totalidad. Siempre podía contar con él para lo que necesitara, siempre estaba para él dándole un buen consejo, animándolo, y nunca lo juzgaba por nada. No, Jeremy a su lado se sentía cómodo, a salvo, totalmente abierto como un libro. Tenía la libertad de ser él mismo, con defectos y todo, y aun así Michael lo aceptaba con los brazos abiertos.

Sí, claro, uno pensará que solo le gustaba porque al ser amigos Michael era el único ser vivo que no le echaba pestes, pero la verdad es que tampoco era tan así.

Lo conocía demasiado bien, y Michael era una gran persona. Era animado, divertido, chistoso, incluso era dulce y amable. No lo trataba como los demás chicos de su escuela hacían entre ellos, no había rudeza o se presionaban entre ellos para ver quién era más macho. Si Jeremy estaba triste Michael no le ofrecía salir a embriagarse o a conseguir sexo gratis, lo abrazaba y le dejaba llorar en su hombro sin decirle que "Eso es muy marica" y hacía lo que hiciera falta por alegrarlo. Si Jeremy estaba enfermo él iba a visitarlo y evitaba que se sintiese aburrido, si se metían en problemas se hundían juntos como un equipo.

 _Michael…_

Michael era la persona en la que podía confiar siempre, no importa si tenía que enfrentarse a toda la escuela o hacer el ridículo, podía contar con que él estuviese a su lado.

¿Y para qué negarlo? El joven Mell era atractivo. Quizá muchos no lo consideraran de esa forma, pero le valía un rábano mientras no hubiese competencia. Si él decía que era atractivo es porque lo era. No era el responsable y el protagonista de sus sueños indecentes solo porque sí.  
Era moreno naturalmente, con ojos oscuros, cabello café echado desordenadamente hacia atrás y facciones algo curvas. Puede que fuese un poco más bajo que él, que usara gafas o que a simple vista pareciese algo subido de peso—Jeremy siempre se decía a sí mismo que solo era robusto porque ya lo había visto por su cuenta en muchas ocasiones que anduvo sin su sudadera— pero esos detalles no lo hacían menos lindo.

 _Michael…_

Michael era completamente diferente a él en algunos aspectos. Pues él por su parte era más pálido, estaba lleno de pecas en el rostro y otras partes del cuerpo, tenía ojos azul claro, cabello ondulado y marrón tirando a rubio, era flacucho incluso para su altura, y para rematarla… Mientras que él tenía una lista de humillaciones y la paranoia de que todos lo juzgasen en cada momento, Michael caminaba despreocupadamente por el pasillo con los audífonos puestos como si nadie más existiera, totalmente ignorante y desinteresado de si lo miraban. Quería ser como él.

 _Michael…_

En el instante en que pudo verlo dirigirse a su clase el corazón le pegó un brinco y el mundo fue en cámara lenta. Jeremy ya no podía concentrarse en otra cosa más, solo en Michael Mell y la forma en la que tarareaba en voz baja cualquiera sea la canción que estuviese escuchando mientras miraba al frente.

Normalmente uno cuando ve a su amigo de toda la vida pasar cerca lo saluda al instante, pero Jeremy a veces prefería aprovechar esos momentos en los que Michael no sabía que estaba presente para observarlo completamente idiotizado mientras suspiraba su nombre en voz baja.

 _Michael Mell…_

Sí, sonaba raro no acceder a firmar para las inscripciones de teatro porque no quería que le llamasen gay mientras que internamente se derretía al ver a su mejor amigo pasar, pero en su defensa; la idea es que no le dijeran gay porque muchos se lo tomaban a burla y no, no era para nada divertido, además no era gay ¡Era bisexual! Cosa totalmente diferente para cualquier defensor LGBT que te puedes encontrar.

Bueno, al punto. Jeremy Heere estaba desconectado del mundo mientras miraba a su crush, tan pero tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que por seguir mirándolo caminó en reversa volviendo a suspirar su nombre.

–Michael Mell…

–¿Disculpa?

La voz femenina llamándolo lo bajó de las nubes tan bruscamente que podría haberse roto en millones de pedazos en la caída.

Al voltear se encontró con Christine Canigula observándolo con curiosidad y casi le da un infarto al preguntarse si lo había visto portarse como una estúpida colegiala de show estereotipado.

Christine era bajita, de cabello negro y corto acomodado con hebillas, ojos oscuros y facciones asiáticas. No era popular, más bien era una chica normal en el buen sentido de la palabra, no destacaba tanto pero era conocida y agradable para los demás, incluido él que la había visto actuar en muchas obras escolares y la admiraba por su entrega a ello. Era bonita, quizás no exuberante, pero tenía una belleza adorable.

Sépanlo, que la persona que admires te vea hacer el ridículo hace que quieras que la tierra te trague, pero ella no estaría al favor de Jeremy así que este solo se limitó a rogar por su salvación mientras murmuraba nerviosamente.

–¿Sí?

–Creo que alguien escribió "BOYF" en tu mochila. –Fue lo único que dijo, aliviándolo un poco y a la vez sobresaltándolo tanto como para tratar de comprobarlo.

–Y-Yo… –Efectivamente, en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila estaba escrito con marcador negro y en mayúsculas la palabra "BOYF" ¿El responsable de aquella jugarreta de mal gusto quién era? Pues claro que el estúpido de Rich. Quiso decir algo para explicarse por ello y su actuar hace unos segundos, pero la mirada anonadada de Christine solo lo ponía aún más nervioso hasta que llegó a su límite y huyó por el pasillo hacia su salón.

Una vez en clase, ignoró por completo cada palabra de su aburrido profesor, al igual que el resto. Pero a diferencia de ellos no lo hacía por estar más interesado en usar el teléfono celular o cuchichear con un compañero, estaba repasando todo lo malo que le había ocurrido ese mismo día mientras garabateaba en una hoja en blanco.

¿Es que acaso no podía ser invisible por una vez? ¿Era tan difícil que el mundo dejase de hacer su vida en la secundaria tan desastrosa? No pedía ser un héroe o alguna mierda por el estilo, o como Rob DeNiro, solo quería ser como… Como Christine, alguien normal que no destaca tanto pero que aun así no recibe burlas o es ignorada, algo así como Joe Pesci, quizá.

No anhelaba ser como los populares y tener una agenda a apretada, chicas a su disposición o músculos y cero cerebro como los chicos "cool". No quería ser especial para el resto de personas de la escuela, solo… Algo más que solo sobrevivir.

Suspiró tratando de disipar los malos pensamientos mientras daba una ojeada a lo que había estad garabateando, un corazón cruzado por una flecha con las iniciale unidas con el signo positivo, uno que otro dibujo caricaturesco de Michael rodeado de corazones. Heere no tendía a demostrarlo mucho, pero podían llamarlo un sentimental o enamorado fiel.

Puede que nadie fuese a considerarlo un ganador o alguien que admirar, pero eso no importaba, soportar todas esas humillaciones no importaba, tener un padre que no lo atendía no importaba, anotar cada día una tilde no importaba ¿Por qué? Porque tenía a Michael Mell, su apoyo, su persona favorita, su jugador número uno, su todo. Michael era lo único que importaba, lo único que lo impulsaba a ir a la cárcel para estudiantes, la razón por la cual se sentía tan mal cuando el resto lo veía como un insignificante y patético geek.

Simplemente… Era un cobarde, no hacía falta tener sentido común para darse cuenta. No tenía las bolas para decirle a Michael que le gustaba, y le sorprendía que no hubiesen desaparecido por ser tan miedoso. Había planeado declararse en más de una ocasión, no importaba cuánto lo planeara o qué, desde cartas, salidas, monólogos empalagosos e incluso regalos, todo eso se iba a la basura cuando el momento clave aparecía.

Iba decidido a hacer su jugada maestra y segundos después cuando los ojos del joven Mell se cruzaban con los suyos toda su voluntad caía al suelo, inventándose alguna excusa y terminando como perro con la cola entre las patas.

Se le cruzaban siempre las mismas cosas por la cabeza cuando eso ocurría, entre ellas la terrorífica idea de perder su valiosa amistad y la única y excelente relación entre los dos. Le asustaba que Michael lo mirase con incomodidad o asco si lo hacía. Y no tenía nada que ver con lo de ser dos chicos, pues daba la casualidad de que Michael era hijo adoptado de una pareja lésbica así que había crecido viendo ese tipo de cosas como algo normal.

Era algo diferente, era… Algo que se relacionaba con ser Jeremy Heere, el fracasado de la secundaria.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no importaba si en el futuro Michael lo invitaba a su boda con la chica hermosa y dulce que alguien tan maravilloso como él merecía, estaría ahí… Sonriendo y apoyándolo como él hizo siempre… Y ¿Por qué no? Muriendo virgen por ser tan él.

 _Oh, por una mierda. Ya me puse a imaginar el futuro en diez años cuando no sé ni qué haré el fin de semana._

Tenía su ventaja con eso de ser amigos hace doce años, y es que sabía actuar a la perfección con naturalidad como siempre lo hizo, incluso con sus sentimientos aflorando. Y no solo eso, podía recibir un abrazo, una caricia en la mejilla, dormir con él en la misma cama, gastar horas y horas a su lado, hasta verlo salir de la ducha, y no era extraño en lo absoluto. Podía estar cerca de él sin que haya sospechas.

Tras tocar el timbre dejó su última clase de la mañana apenas terminó, viendo de reojo a su profesora que les indicaba qué páginas del libro leer para la próxima semana. Ya era la hora del almuerzo y eso significaba volver a rodearse de miradas, pero extrañamente eso era menos molesto que el autobús o el pasillo. Mientras todos estuvieran al tanto de su comida o de ponerse al día con sus amigos en mesas diferentes su culo estaría a salvo.

Se apresuró a tomar su almuerzo, agradeciendo que llegó cuando la fila no era tan larga y eligió una mesa vacía cerca de la pared y alejada de la multitud. Desde ahí podía comer y observar a todos reuniéndose en grupos; populares, nerds, intermedios, etc. No importaba de qué grupo o estatus, hablaban entre ellos animadamente, reían, se veían felices. Los envidió por ello, estaba seguro de que todos estarían bastante bien solos en el almuerzo, no como él, que esperaba impacientemente que Michael apareciera.

Para su suerte, no tuvo que esperar tanto como creyó. Alrededor de cinco o diez minutos después Michael apareció llevando consigo un slushie azul, sus audífonos blancos, y usando su característica sudadera roja repleta de parches que fue acumulando con los años. Por los productos que traía suponía que Michael había salido temprano de clases y escapó por unos minutos a 7/11.

–¡Michael!

El aludido no tardó en responder al llamado con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a paso más rápido hacia Jeremy, quien se había levantado de su asiento con intenciones de saludar. Se le veía alegre y eufórico, con una sonrisa radiante y una mirada destellante, justo lo que necesitaba para que aquel día mejorase.

 _Actúa natural, Jeremy. Actúa natural y… JESUSCRISTO ¿POR QUÉ TIENES QUE SER TAN LINDO, MICHAEL?_

– _¡Jeremy, amigo! ¿Cómo dices que te va? Yo conseguí sushi, slushie y más_. –Jeremy contuvo una risita, le era increíblemente adorable cuando Michael traía sus cascos puestos con la música a tope porque acostumbraba a bailar improvisadamente sin importarle llamar la atención y encontrando la manera de que sus frases entraran en la melodía. Una vez estando cerca, ambos prosiguieron a realizar su saludo especial de mejores amigos, algo muy usado quizá, pero una costumbre noble. – _El sushi era mekie makie y me siento algo pesado, pues la chica de la caja me dio en gran cantidad._

–Estás escuchando a Bob Marley otra vez ¿No? –Sonrió de lado sin haberse esperado el grito tremendo que Michael pegó en su oído cuando lo abrazó del hombro. Unos decibeles más y hubiese quedado sordo pero como es sabido, a tu crush todo se le perdona, mucho más cuando ese crush es un rollo de canela como lo era Michael.

– _¡Oh! ¡Estoy escuchando a Marley en este preciso instante y llegamos al fin de la canción!_

El joven Heere se dejó llevar hasta los asientos, sonriendo como bobo mientras que ajeno a todo, Mell seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, hasta que por fin se sentaron y bajó sus cascos.

– _Y ahora amigo ¿La clase qué tal? Te ves fatal ¿Qué está mal?_

Normalmente le sonreiría, sí, que Michael era la luz en la oscuridad de su vida y toda la mierda emo y gótica que se les ocurriera, pero nada borraba el hecho de que esa pregunta le recordaba todo lo malo que ocurrió ese día, empezando por la tonta jugarreta que hizo que la admirada Christine Canigula le llamase la atención en el pasillo.

Levantó su mochila de mala gana, colocándola sobre la mesa para que Michael la observase.

–¿"BOYF"? ¿Qué se supone que significa? –Masculló entre molesto y confundido. Entendería si Rich escribía algo como "Imbécil", "Larguirucho" o "Marica" en su mochila ¿Pero y eso qué rayos era? ¿Acaso Rich se había quedado sin ideas para fastidiarlo? Quería creer que sí, pero por la mirada de Michael suponía que él estaba procesando algo mientras miraba su propia mochila y finalmente la acomodaba junto a la suya.

Al principio no entendió hasta que leyó que en la de Michael habían escrito "RIENDS", revelando el verdadero mensaje.

 _Boyfriends… ¡¿Novios?!_

Solo miró de reojo a Michael para saber cuál era su reacción, pero este solo sonreía nerviosamente alzándose de hombros con un ligero rubor ¿Y él? Bueno, un poco más y el rojo de su cara hacía a sus pecas desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

–Odio esta escuela. –Maldijo en voz baja, recibiendo una palmada en la espalda mientras tomaba de su jugo en caja para al menos refrescarse por dentro.

Rich se estaba volviendo cada día más ingenioso con eso de las burlas. Una parte de él se sentía deseoso de que aquello fuese real, de hecho ahora le hacía ilusión la idea de caminar tomado de la mano del joven Mell mientras sus mochilas se juntaban detrás y dejaban claro que eran mucho más que amigos, y por otro lado entraba en pánico de solo pensar… ¿Acaso fue muy obvio? ¿Alguien lo notó? ¿Lo habrán visto mirar mucho a Michael? ¿Y qué si ya lo sabían todos y planeaban revelarlo? ¿Michael podía enseñarle a estar más tranquilo con eso en vez de sobre analizar tanto esa tontería?

Tomó un respiro tratando de olvidar el tema y toda su paranoia alrededor de él. Tenía que recordar que Rich era uno de esos brabucones que no te notan si no es para joderte la vida, sería imposible que haya deducido sus sentimientos por Michael.

Oh, y hablando de Michael. Hoy empezaba su rutina diaria con él de mandar indirectas con la puntería de un manco, ciego, que tiene poco tiempo antes de que el cartucho de dinamita atado a la flecha explote, que para colmo está apuntando a la diana equivocada… Una diana a su espalda.

–Este… ¡Oye! ¿Sabes? Escribí una carta con todos mis sentimientos.

–¿Una carta para Christine?

¿Vieron eso? Fue la flecha indirecta de Jeremy explotando a metros de la diana.

Pero tenía que admitir que era su culpa. Hace mucho tiempo, tal vez hace dos años o más, Jeremy intentó confesarse usando el método de hablar en tercera persona. Una cosa llegó a la otra, Michael nunca adivinó, Jeremy nunca accedió a decírselo directamente, y cuando asistieron a una obra escolar días después y el joven Heere quedó maravillado con la actuación de Christine… Michael rápidamente asumió que ella era la chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Pudo haberlo desmentido, es verdad, pero no tuvo el coraje para hacerlo sabiendo que entonces tendría que ser sincero. Michael se vio tan emocionado por él esa vez… Que no creyó que decirle hubiera sido buena idea.

Christine era muy hermosa a su criterio, muchos decían que era adorable y dulce. Pero por su parte no llegaba a sentir más que admiración pura y deseos de acercarse solo para una amistad o unos tips de teatro. No la conocía realmente, así que aunque le atrajera no podía decir que estaba totalmente enamorado.

Ya había aprendido de una princesa de Disney que no había que casarse con desconocidos.

–O-Oh, sí… Para Christine.

–¡Eso es un progreso!

–¡Sí! ¡Y luego la rompí y la tiré a la basura! –Al ver a Michael hacer un gesto desilusionado, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado con incomodidad mientras que su mano se escabullía en el bolsillo de su chaqueta azul y apretaba el trozo de papel que se salvó del fatídico destino de acabar en las alcantarillas. No mentía esta vez. Supuso que una carta sería ideal si no tenía el valor de decirle a la cara a Michael todo lo que sentía, pero su cobardía volvía a demostrar que se anteponía ante todo y acabó arrepintiéndose la noche anterior.

Solo había conservado en trozo que tenía el nombre de Michael como un pequeño recordatorio.

 _Podrían transformarme en un ratón y no habría diferencia alguna en mi comportamiento._

–Sigue siendo un progreso. –Murmuró, a lo que su compañero hizo un gesto rápido de no darle tanta importancia.

 _Vamos, Jeremy. Te sabes lo de la carta al derecho y al revés, puedes decírselo ahora, puedes darle una señal ¡Piensa en algo!_

–Está bien ¡Por cierto! Ayer vi en Discovery que la humanidad ha dejado de evolucionar.

Jeremy ladeó la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos. Para ser honesto no es que le sorprendiera dicha noticia, solo tenías que estar al tanto del mundo en sí para sacar esa conclusión de que la raza humana estaba jodida, sin embargo Michael lo decía de una forma que te hacía pensar que estaba feliz por ello. Y lo estaba, esa sonrisa amplia y brillo emocionado en sus ojos no se podían fingir. Tan lindo y único… Hasta le daban ganas de tomarle la mano mientras hablaba.

Mierda, Jeremy. Tu amigo te explica algo, deja de perderte en tu mar rosa.

–Y eso es… ¿Bueno?

–En la evolución sobreviven los más aptos ¿Verdad? Pero ahora gracias a la tecnología… ¡No necesitas ser fuerte para sobrevivir! –El chico de los audífonos ni siquiera fue consciente que mientras él perdía la mirada en la nada dando su asombrosa explicación novedosa, su amigo acercaba nerviosa y estúpidamente su mano a la suya. Porque a Heere no se le ocurrió mejor forma que usar el índice y dedo medio para disimular fallidamente, pues Michael volteó de nuevo hacia él haciendo que retirara bruscamente la mano sin que lo notase siquiera.

Jeremy Heere, el mejor tirando indirectas y disimulando, señores.

–¡Lo que significa que es el mejor tiempo en la historia para ser un perdedor!

Él asintió, había escuchado atentamente cada palabra aunque no lo pareciera, y ahora que reflexionaba al respecto, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano y el codo en la mesa en lo que Michael seguía hablando de aquello como el mayor descubrimiento de la humanidad, el foco sobre su cabeza estaba parpadeando hasta encenderse.

La razón por la cual aún no se le declaraba a Michael era simple; No se sentía lo suficientemente genial para él, por lo cual no había probabilidad elevada de que le correspondiera. Tenía que llamar su atención de una forma diferente, quería que él lo admirara en algo, que cuando lo viese pensara en "WAW" no solo en "Jeremy, mi amigo el sensible que no soporta ni una sola bromita de sus compañeros".

Tenía que hacer algo tan increíble que hiciera caer la mandíbula de Michael hasta el suelo, algo en lo que fuese bueno. Los videojuegos no contaban en esto, pero se le ocurría cierta actividad en especial que no solo le garantizaba las miradas de todos, sino también la de su amigo.

–¡Acéptalo! ¿Para qué tratar de ser cool cuando puedes…?

–¡Inscribirme en la obra escolar!

Exclamó de repente, golpeando la mesa con las palmas de la mano, tan convencido de su idea que no se fijó en Michael alzando una ceja con una expresión extrañada.

–Iba a decir "Drogarte en mi casa".

–¡No…! Es decir… ¡Mira quién se está inscribiendo este año! –Se apresuró a decir, señalando a lo lejos a la joven de cabellera oscura acercándose al poster con las intenciones de anotarse. Jeremy se sintió salvado. Puede que haya sido estúpido de su parte usar a Christine como una excusa, pero Michael no se creería lo de "Tal vez así todos crean que soy algo más que un geek fracasado" porque ambos ya estaban de acuerdo en que lograría todo lo opuesto.

Puede que sonara muy estúpido y una estrategia pobre, pero Jeremy tenía que analizar todas las opciones con cuidado y considerar los pros y contras. Por un lado era posible que se burlaran de él por inscribirse en una actividad tan "gay", además de que no había participado en obras escolares aparte de cuando tenía doce años y daba un poco de miedo la idea de confundir sus líneas u olvidarlas, pero viendo el lado positivo podría pasar tiempo con la fantástica Christine Canigula y verla trabajar tras bambalinas en lo que tanto destacaba, y por supuesto… Michael…

–Oh, sí… -Sin que el joven Heere lo notara por estar en las nubes, Michael rodó los ojos, totalmente fastidiado al tiempo que miraba hacia donde Canigula estaba ubicada. –Christine.

–Sí, Christine…

 _Michael… Michael Mell…_

Era su oportunidad de oro para impresionarlo de una manera que no olvidaría. Totalmente perfecto ¿Verdad? Ya podía saborear el momento en que hiciese su reverencia en el escenario y él le aplaudiese junto al público. Entonces cuando el telón se cerrara lo vería en los vestidores para hablar, Michael le diría lo bien que había actuado, lo apasionado, fabuloso y elegante que era, y Jeremy asentiría "humildemente". Luego se tomarían de las manos inevitablemente, se perderían durante segundos eternos en la mirada del otro, sus rostros se acercarían y entonces… Entonces…

 _Entonces…_

–¿Jeremy? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Y entonces… Estaba besando su emparedado.

–A-Ah… Yo estaba…

Un silencio incómodo llenó el aire, en el que Michael seguía mirándolo atónito, preguntándose si acaso estaba inventando una nueva manera de comer o simplemente su amigo había estado fumando Mary Jane en la mañana sin él. Jeremy maldijo cómo cuando fantaseaba tantas tonterías perdía su contacto con la realidad y atinó a darle un mordisco al emparedado para disimular.

Tenía que controlarse, a la próxima podría besar a algún tarado que tuviese cerca y no podría salir de esa mordiéndole la cara.

–Eres un poco raro a veces, viejo. –Comentó Mell con una sonrisa divertida, volviendo su mirada hacia el poster. –¿Te inscribirás entonces? Creí que no querías llamar la atención.

Jeremy guardó silencio por un momento. –Yo… No importa. –Sonrió por lo bajo, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al papel de inscripciones. –No me importa si ellos creen que soy patético, Michael.

 _Michael…_

Respiró hondo analizando con la mirada la hoja. Hasta ahora solo el nombre de Christine, Brooke, Jenna y Chloe estaban ahí escritos, ningún otro chico había firmado. El bolígrafo atado a un hilo por el extremo para no soltarse del poster temblaba en sus dedos.

 _Yo… Un momento ¿Realmente tendría que hacerlo?_

Volvió a repasar sus opciones detenidamente ¿Esto le convenía…? ¿Michael no creería lo mismo que los demás sobre él si lo hacía?... ¿Pero qué estaba pensando?

Puede que las homosexuales imágenes que pasaron por su cabeza no se hicieran realidad pronto, o quizá nunca porque era muy Disney hasta para alguien como él, pero seguía creyendo que necesitaba dar un gran paso antes de decir "Me gustas". No sería popular o reconocido, pero tras ese reto personal se sentiría diferente. Si podía actuar frente a toda la escuela, la chica que admiraba y su enamorado, entonces tal vez… Y solo tal vez… Se sentiría menos cobarde.

Pensando en ello, firmó su nombre en la hoja. Fueron apenas unos segundos desde que separó el bolígrafo del papel, solo unos segundos y…

–¡El larguirucho se unió a teatro! ¡JAH! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAY!

Volteó rápidamente y ahí estaban Rich y los demás muriéndose de la risa mientras lo señalaban como si fuese un fenómeno de circo.

Todos… Todos le clavaban la mirada, de esas que te hacen querer desaparecer por completo.

Jeremy solo frunció el ceño, intentando sentir profundo desinterés por cada burla, pero incluso si él mismo había dicho hace unos minutos que no le importaba realmente qué pensarían de él… Siempre era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, y cada risa solo hacía que sus manos temblaran y su garganta se cerrara en un mundo deseo interno de llorar de frustración.

–Me agrada la gente gay. –Fue lo último que escuchó de ellos antes de que se disiparan y lo dejasen parado frente al poster como un completo idiota, al borde de abandonar el comedor y huir a los baños. No necesitaba quebrarse frente a todos y hacer de marica para darles más de lo cual reírse.

 _Otro más... A la lista._

– _Hey... Jeremy. No les hagas caso ¿Sí? –Michael posó suavemente su mano en su hombro, preocupándose en cuanto lo sintió temblar y tratar de que no viese su rostro. Eso fue como una alarma silenciosa para el joven Mell, quién no lo pensó dos veces antes de arrastrar a su amigo con él hacía los pasillos, muy lejos de la cafetería y las personas._

 _Heere ni siquiera se molestó en resistirse o en cruzar palabra apenas estuvieron solos, porque para ese entonces había abrazado fuertemente a Michael, tragándose las lágrimas en un intento desesperado por salvar algo de su dignidad pisoteada._

 _Michael no se opuso a nada y devolvió el abrazo, palmeando su espalda y esperando que se calmase.  
Jeremy podría no creerle, pero lejos de pensar que estaba siendo un exagerado al quebrarse por una tontería así, estaba odiando a toda la escuela por tener esa necesidad cruel de mofarse de cualquier cosa que hicieran los demás._

 _Es que eso hacía a Jeremy Heere dudar sobre sus acciones, controlar sus pasos y palabras, querer hacerse invisible. Porque no importaba una mierda qué hiciera por destacar de buena manera o demostrar que era algo más que un don nadie o un hazme reír, siempre habría un error que señalar, siempre algo de lo cual reírse, nunca estarían satisfechos._

 _Siempre lo harían acobardarse eternamente, porque seguramente le esperaba algo más con solo respirar. Siempre le arrebatarían la confianza y el valor que estaba buscando._

 _Siempre..._

 _Siempre le recordarían que nunca sería algo más que solo él._

 _ **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**_ _  
_ _ **Primer capítulo al fin~**_

 _ **Estoy satisfecha con el resultado. No quería hacer nada muy largo ni muy corto, así como quería que pareciera el musical y se puedan imaginar todo~**_

 _ **Como pueden notar quise agregar ciertas cosas que leí en los primeros capítulos del libro original, como que a Jeremy le gusta el teatro y tiene una lista donde anota sus humillaciones diarias.**_

 _ **Me fue sencillo, estoy segura de que muchos nos hemos sentido alguna vez como Jeremy siendo adolescentes.**_

 _ **Por favor háganme saber si se me saltó algún error ortográfico, normalmente yo no los noto hasta que releo por segunda vez :(**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado cómo está yendo hasta ahora. Besos**_


	3. I love feeling included

Jeremy Heere sentía gran admiración e interés por Christine Canigula.

Literalmente era la única chica en toda la escuela que lograba que su mirada se iluminara cuando pasaba—de una forma no heterosexual, claramente—y que la idea de hablarle le causase nervios pero no por miedo a ella, sino a arruinar la conversación con alguna babosada digna de él.

La vio por primera vez a los trece años en una de las obras escolares a la cual tuvo que ir escondido entre los múltiples adolescentes y padres, todo para que ninguno de sus compañeros se enterara. Porque si en la actualidad le decían gay y marica por su gusto al teatro ni se imaginen hace años atrás. De haber sido descubierto habría preferido escapar a Seattle antes de dar la cara en la escuela otra vez solo para que lo mortificaran. Pero por suerte, con su altura medianamente superior a los de su edad, la capucha del abrigo cubriendo sus rasgos y el desinterés del maestro que lo dejó pasar, nadie siquiera lo reconoció.

Tuvo que escapar de casa para asistir, cosa que hasta el día de hoy recordaba con tristeza debido a los hechos detrás de su huida, y con un toque de alegría pues de no haberlo hecho no podría haber descubierto algo que de mayor le fascinaría, y no habría conocido a Christine.

Aquella noche su padre le había prometido que lo llevaría a la obra, no porque a Jeremy le interesara mucho como ahora, sino porque a pesar de todo quería pasar tiempo con él. Anhelaba ser como los demás niños y tener a un padre que le tomase de la mano para ir de paseo, que lo llevase a juegos de base ball, que le contara anécdotas graciosas, que mínimamente lo regañara cuando sacaba una mala nota, y demás cosas que se supone tenía que hacer.

Lo de salir a ver una obra simplemente le dio mucha emoción. Desgraciadamente Paul llegó tan cansado del trabajo que apenas puso un pie en su habitación se desplomó del sueño, y ni los empujones y sollozos de Jeremy lograron despertarlo cuando la hora de la función se acercaba.

No supo si escapó de su casa para asistir de todos modos por rencor, una rebeldía que quería que notaran o lo que mierda fuese. Pero no importaba, en esos momentos que entró al teatro de la escuela con los ojos rojos de haber llorado y el pulso tembloroso por haber corrido hasta allí no importaba nada más que el hecho de que vería esa estúpida obra con o sin su padre.

Había mucho bullicio. Los padres de los actores grababan y sacaban fotos, los adolescentes con suerte prestaban atención, y los de su edad—probablemente arrastrados a la obra por sus padres—preferían hablar entre ellos en vez de mirar. Al pequeño Heere le incomodaba estar rodeado de tantas personas, al punto de creer que había sido un gran error ir sin supervisión adulta o por lo menos con Michael, pero no tuvo tiempo de salir de allí, pues ya habían apagado las luces y una profesora iniciaba el acto con las presentaciones de los personajes.

Ese año en específico dejaron que una niña actuase como la principal, y digo en específico porque normalmente el taller de teatro pertenecía a mayores. Y según escuchó de la mujer mayor, su nombre era Christine Canigula.

Ese día interpretarían "Caperucita roja", cosa bastante curiosa porque por lo general optaban por la típica obra de "Romeo y Julieta" que tenía una historia mucho más extensa y con más que contar. No esperaba nada creíble de parte de la actriz principal, pero para su sorpresa todo fue tan genuino que no pudo despegar la vista de la niña de caperuza roja.

Desde su vestuario tan acorde a la época donde pertenecía el cuento hasta la naturalidad con la que hacía sus diálogos, incluso si eran palabras "complicadas" para alguien de su edad. Jeremy se sintió tan metido en la historia como nunca había estado ni cuando consiguió el libro con dibujos a los diez años, tan así que en el momento en que el lobo—que por cierto era un chico de quince años—hizo al personaje principal gritar de horror, se hizo hacia atrás del susto hasta pegarse en el respaldar del asiento.

Todo había sido tan maravilloso que apenas la obra acabó y los actores hicieron sus reverencias, debió haber sido el primero en levantarse del asiento a aplaudirles, en especial a la dicha niña de cabellera negra que con toda la seguridad y confianza del mundo exageraba sus saludos y tiraba besos al aire para el público.

Jeremy salió de aquella obra escolar con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, recitando en el camino algunos de los diálogos y ademanes de Christine por pura diversión, y cuando finalmente llegó a su hogar adentrándose por su ventana pudo dormir sin un nudo en la garganta o rencor manteniéndolo despierto como el zumbido de un mosquito.

Ese día supo cuán bello podía ser el teatro, provocando miles de emociones en tan solo dos o más actos. Se sintió asombrado y emocionado pensando en cómo algo que creía tonto le demostraba que podía cambiar el sentimiento más deprimente a miedo, enojo o alegría. Y todo eso se lo debía a la entrega de la actriz de Caperucita.

Sonaba cruel, pero ni siquiera Michael se enteró pronto de lo ocurrido. En esos tiempos al joven Heere le parecía vergonzoso que alguien se enterara de sus gustos al arte dramático, pues la mayoría de sus compañeros—incluido Michael— preferían los programas de lucha libre y los videojuegos violentos. No lo malentiendan, le gustaban esas cosas, pero el amor que despertó en su pecho hacia el teatro era algo nuevo y alucinante que quería explotar de alguna forma.

Esperaba el día en que tuviese catorce años, porque entonces estaría en el año escolar donde las inscripciones de teatro se le estaban permitidas. Ansió ese día con todas sus fuerzas, mirando musicales de Brodway hasta tarde en su computador cuando no estaba con Michael, cantando la letra con las mejores imitaciones de los personajes que podía dar, con coreografías, diálogos y demás. Había llegado hasta a imprimir el libreto de uno de ellos solo para aprovechar las horas en las que su padre no estaba en casa hablando y hablando consigo mismo en la carne del protagonista de la obra.

Todo aquello siempre fue estando solo.

Desde que había entrado en la secundaria había descubierto que los niños podían ser el doble de crueles. Tenían formas más directas y sinvergüenzas de intimidar, pues los maestros de secundario no demostraban ser más atentos y estrictos que los del primario. No, allá todo era valerse por uno mismo, y si eras destacable en el buen sentido o eras "popular" estabas salvado. Y la verdad es que desde que él y Michael habían sido marcados como las parias y bufones, sobrevivir era complicado, no quería darles a los brabucones más motivos para molestarlos y quería mantener a Michael lejos de las agresiones.

Lo quería demasiado como para permitir algo como eso.

Aun así era frustrante no poder ser uno mismo en la escuela. El ambiente se podía volver tan hostil de un segundo a otro que hasta caminar por el pasillo era como pedir a gritos que alguien le metiera una zancadilla o le pegara un cartel en la espalda de "Patéame".

Tampoco era justo. Los populares podían ser tan molestos y fastidiosos como les diese la gana y nadie se detenía a decirles nada. Él se presentaba a clases y ya era motivo más que suficiente para que le tiraran bolas de papel a la cabeza con insultos escritos. En un solo año llenó cinco hojas y media de tildes, sin embargo nunca dejó de preguntarse si sería tan malo inscribirse a teatro como quería hacer.

 _No salió nada bien… ¿Esta vez será igual?_

Le daba escalofríos imaginarlo.

–¿Te sientes mejor, Jer-bear? –Michael siguió palmeándole la espalda, despertándolo del trance con su voz tranquilizadora. Jeremy asintió ligeramente y apretó un poco el abrazo antes de soltarse lentamente y secar el resto de humedad de sus ojos con las mangas del Cárdigan.

–S-Sí… Lamento eso. –Murmuró apenado. Detestaba sufrir esos ataques y que Michael cargara con él para consolarlo ¡Dios! ¿Y así quería impresionarlo? Qué ridículo que eres, Jeremy Heere. –Creo que tal vez no debería ir al taller de teatro. –Suspiró con pesar, dando un respingo cuando su compañero lo sujetó de los hombros repentinamente y gritó en su cara.

Por Hamilton, casi le daba un ataque.

–¡Oh no! ¡Eso sí que no! –El joven Mell no estaba dispuesto a ver a su mejor amigo volver a dejar una de sus cosas favoritas solo por los idiotas de la escuela. Así tuviese que llevarlo encadenado y amordazado al taller, él iría, lo disfrutaría, sería feliz rodeado de actores novatos y fin. Necesitaba ver a Jeremy feliz.

Era muy triste que cediera a las burlas así de fácil como si los demás lo tuviesen con una soga en el cuello.

–Michael, pueden mortificarnos a ambos por esto, y tú ni siquiera te vas a unir ¿Eres consciente de eso? –No le sorprendería que Michael fuese agredido solo por ser su amigo, seguramente sus compañeros tenían tanto tiempo libre que querían gastar tiempo con dos víctimas en vez de una, y cada pequeña excusa servía para agregar más.

–No seas tan dramático, Jeremy ¡Estoy casi seguro de que Jake y Rich se unirán también! Chicos como ellos pueden cometer las mismas idioteces que tú pero nadie los molesta solo porque buscarán una excusa que los haga ver geniales. Tal vez irán a las clases para ligar con las chicas que se inscribieron y los demás los verá bien ¿Quién sabe? Si es así no creo que te molesten.

Heere frunció apenas el ceño sin estar muy convencido. No quería que algo como lo de aquella vez se repitiese, no lo soportaría. Los catorce años fueron la peor edad de su maldita vida y todo se debió a la tentadora y estúpida idea de unirse a teatro. Eso le costó un año lleno de humillación y solo lo olvidaron al siguiente porque daba la casualidad de que todos estaban más concentrados en debatirse sobre temas más interesantes como el matrimonio igualitario haciéndose legal a lo extenso del globo. Nunca encontró cosa más hipócrita que ver a los que lo humillaron defendiendo aquello.

Lo ocurrido sonaba tan tonto pero lo había marcado.

 _Cuando se permitieron las inscripciones para los de su edad, terminó haciéndolo de todos modos sin escuchar el lado de la razón lleno de dudas y escribió su nombre en la lista sin haberse percatado de que unos niños de su salón lo habían visto._

 _Todo siguió su curso y asistió a su primera clase. No fue tan dinámico como había imaginado ya que apenas habían comenzado y el profesor estaba más concentrado en explicarles sobre la historia del teatro desde la antigua Grecia, los distintos tipos de funciones, como el teatro callejero, de sombras, el drama, la comedia, etc, incluyendo el uso de colores y luces para el ambiente y las emociones. Le desilusionó un poco que Christine no asistiera porque realmente quería comentarle lo genial que era en el escenario, mas sin embargo Jeremy disfrutó cada segundo dentro del salón, anotando los detalles en su cuaderno como nunca hizo en ninguna otra clase._

 _Los minutos volaron, y cada quien se fue a sus hogares dejando a Jeremy solo en el salón, pues se había retrasado un poco guardando sus cosas en su mochila. Salió de ahí esperando llegar a tiempo a una piyamada que tenía con Michael, pero se encontró con tres chicos y una chica, según recordaba de su clase de química. Se sintió incómodo y apegó a su pecho el cuaderno que había decidido no guardar para leer y repasar en el camino._

 _Trató de ignorar que lo estaban siguiendo mientras murmuraban cosas entre ellos y le dirigían miradas maliciosas, pero era imposible. Era como si esos murmullos se volviesen un barullo a todo volumen y como si la distancia se cortara hasta sofocarlo ¿Qué querían? ¿Acaso sabían que estuvo en esas clases? Mientras más lo pensaba más sudaba y trataba de regular su respiración mirando hacia el piso._

 _Ahogó un grito sintiendo que uno de ellos tiraba de su mochila para empujarlo contra los casilleros. El tiempo que tardó en levantarse bastó para que lo acorralaran en un espacio no tan pequeño. Uno de ellos se reía por lo bajo sin disimulo, el más bajo veía con cierta incomodidad, la chica miraba desinteresadamente mientras mascaba chicle y hacía globos, y el más alto de ellos solo se acercó para intimidarlo._

– _Miren, chicos. Este es el fenómeno homo que se inscribió a teatro. Jer… Jer… ¡Jeremy! –El aludido agachó la cabeza haciendo el esfuerzo de quedarse tan quieto que pareciera estatua. Suponía que si no reaccionaba ellos se aburrirían y se irían pronto._

– _¿El larguirucho siendo actor? ¡Jah! ¡Qué gay!_

– _Es ridículo. Este cabeza de chorlito mudo no podría recitar nada sin matar al público del asco. –Jeremy intentó no hacer caso a ese comentario. Hasta él mismo admitía que sus cambios en el timbre de su voz lo hacían sonar horrible la mayoría del tiempo. –¿Puedes decir alguna línea de tus obras, Heere? Puedes comenzar con un público más pequeño. –Se mantuvo en silencio, aquel chico había usado una mano para sujetarle la cara, apretando sus mejillas y causándole un dolor leve._

 _Pero no dijo nada. Todo lo que hizo fue desviar la mirada a donde ninguno de ellos estuviera. El silencio era tan tenso… Podrían haber pasado diez segundos en los que ellos esperaron que dijese cualquier cosa, pero para él se sintieron como diez asfixiantes minutos en los que suplicaba que lo dejasen ir._

– _Veo que no puede. Ha de ser mudo. –Se burló antes de soltarlo. El de pecas por poco creyó que todo había terminado, pero al sentir su cuaderno siendo arrebatado de sus manos supo que no era así. –Pero seguro que sabe escribir ¡Veamos qué tipo de mariconadas le enseñan!_

 _Perdió completamente el aire por unos segundos, sintiendo sus piernas temblar de impotencia mientras que el otro chico se acercaba a los demás para ojear el cuaderno mientras soltaban risotadas. Podía escapar en ese preciso instante y estaría a salvo, pero la visión delante de él se lo impedía. Ese cuaderno lo tenía todo. Sus observaciones de la clase, listas de musicales que había visto, algunos diálogos que había copiado, bocetos de personajes que le habían agradado. Dejar algo en lo que puso tanto esfuerzo a manos de cualquiera no estaba en sus planes._

– _E-Eso es de mi clase. Por favor devuélvemelo._

– _Oh, puede hablar después de todo ¿Entonces sí vas a recitar para nosotros, Heere?_

– _No quiero problemas. Solo… P-Por favor dame mi cuaderno. –Insistió sin querer sonar ni muy miedoso ni muy desafiante. No quería que se siguiesen burlando, pero tampoco pretendía que lo molieran a golpes si lo escuchaban muy agresivo._

– _¿Para qué lo quieres? Si es basura, justo como tú, Heere. Los perdedores como tú y ese idiota de Mell solo son eso, escoria. –El chico se alzó de hombros sin darle importancia y prosiguió a arrancar una de las páginas del cuaderno para luego tirarla al suelo. Jeremy observó congelado la hoja caer. –¿Lo ves? Es basura. Te haremos un favor tirando esta co… ¡¿…?!_

– _¡MICHAEL NO ES NINGUNA ESCORIA!_

 _Ni el mismísimo Jeremy comprendía como pudo hacer algo tan suicida como lanzarse contra aquel brabucón para arrancarle el cuaderno de las manos, pero así fue. No se contuvo como tendría que haberlo hecho y su brusquedad los hizo caer a ambos, simplemente las palabras lo empujaron al límite de lo soportable._

 _Odiaba que hablaran mal de Michael. Como si no fuera bastante con que se burlaran de él por los frenos que había comenzado a usar y los lentes que llevaba, otros se seguían mofando de él en su cara. Michael no lo merecía, porque a diferencia suya él no era el cobarde que se encerraba en su habitación a recitar teatro._

 _Hubiese soltado más de un puñetazo contra él apenas tuvo la oportunidad, pero los compañeros del chico lo detuvieron antes de dar el segundo, y Jeremy solo siguió moviéndose erráticamente tratando de volver a ir contra el chico que se levantaba del suelo._

– _¡¿Cuál es tu problema, Heere?!_

– _¡No hables de Michael como si lo conocieras! ¡No lo conoces! ¡No tienes el derecho a hablar así de él, estúpido! –Entonces se detuvo. El ardor de una bofetada se extendió por su mejilla derecha y el dolor intenso de un puñetazo en el estómago le sacó el aire y la movilidad._

– _¡Te voy a sacar los dientes, maldito maricón!_

– _Thomas, espera ¿N-no crees que esto ya es bastante? –Habló el más bajo, aun sujetándolo pero notoriamente tenso con la situación._

– _Si no dirás nada útil no hables, Rich. –Escupió con desprecio, aunque soltando una risa baja al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza caída de Jeremy por el cabello. Él soltó un quejido por ello. –Pero supongo que no vale la pena gastar energía en un escuincle baboso como este. Prefiero hacer esto que es mucho más fácil._

 _En sonido de una hoja rasgándose fue más que suficiente para volver a darle una descarga de energía al joven Heere, que desgraciadamente ni con todas sus fuerzas fue capaz de soltarse de ambos chicos, mientras veía su preciado cuaderno deshacerse poco a poco y las páginas desperdigándose desordenadamente por el suelo._

– _¡No! ¡No, no, no! ¡Déjalo! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

 _La impotencia era tal que la opresión de su pecho liberó un sinfín de lágrimas y gritos sin sentido de los cuales ellos solo se reían. Pero Jeremy no podía escucharlos a ellos, sino al ruido de las páginas desgarrándose tanto como su garganta y él mismo._

 _Ver las páginas partiéndose en dos dolía, puso tanto cariño en ellas que era como si lo estuviesen rompiendo a él. Por ello intentó no mirar, mas el sonido no permitía la paz._

 _Cuando finalmente lo soltaron no quedaba ni una sola hoja apegada al cuaderno, la mayoría estaban hechas pedazos, otras estaban sueltas y arrugadas, y las restantes estaban pisoteadas. Los chicos se reunieron con el más alto y rieron sin parar mientras que él se arrastraba tembloroso hasta una de las páginas más cercanas donde había un bosquejo de la encantadora Eliza Schuyler, cual presionó contra su pecho tratando de no quebrarse más en llanto._

 _Pero nuevamente el chico se la arrebató, sujetándolo del cuello de la camiseta y dirigiéndole una despreciable mirada de superioridad solo para decirle algo casi en un susurro._

– _Eres patético, Heere ¿En serio crees que un perdedor como tú puede lograr algo? No me hagas reír. Tú y ese geek de Mell no son nadie, solo un par de fracasados. –El de pecas chilló chocando su espalda contra los casilleros, su mirada empapada de lágrimas se topó con el chico haciendo trizas el dibujo antes de dar la vuelta y alejarse junto al resto. –Nunca serán más que solo eso, vete acostumbrando._

 _Jeremy no se detuvo a oírlos burlarse o a notar como el más bajo de ellos le miraba con pena y tristeza antes de marcharse con el resto. Sus ojos estaban sobre el desastre de papel que fue su cuaderno ¿Todo era real? ¿En serio esto estaba pasando? Era muy doloroso como para poder serlo, pero así era, la hoja que temblaba entre sus dedos se sentía real, los trazos color azul de su bolígrafo se desteñían con el agua de sus lágrimas, y los golpes dolían, pero no tanto como su pecho._

 _Un alarido de tristeza, dolor y frustración abandonó su garganta seguido de sollozos que le robaban la respiración. Era horrible, todo su trabajo hecho tiras, toda su alegría de ese día olvidada, ese sueño destrozado... Su confianza pisoteada... Porque no pudo hacer nada. No pudo salvar algo que le importaba, no pudo siquiera defenderse a sí mismo o el nombre de Michael._

 _Tal vez sí era un fracaso que nunca lograría nada en la vida._

 _Quiso tragarse el llanto, más no pudo con las lágrimas, y empezó a recoger las hojas una por una como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo. No importaba si estaban manchadas, rotas o arrugadas, lo escribiría todo otra vez aunque no cargara con la emoción y pasión con las cuales lo hizo la primera vez._

 _Luego de un rato tenía todas, salvo una que estaba detrás de él. Volteó a tomarla, pero se arrepintió cuando vio un par de pies delante de ella y se apresuró a echarse hacia atrás, temeroso de que uno de los chicos que lo habían molestado haya regresado. Sin embargo al levantar la mirada su sorpresa no disminuyó._

– _Disculpa ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

 _ **Christine Canigula...**_

 _Su garganta se secó sin poder decir palabra, mientras que la tierna jovencita se agachaba para levantar la hoja que faltaba, echando un vistazo a ella antes de devolvérsela._

– _¿Vas a clases de teatro? Yo también me inscribí. Hoy no pude ir porque estaba ocupada con un trabajo. –Comentó en un tono amistoso. Jeremy no podía creerlo ¡Christine le estaba hablando! Aunque... No en la mejor de las situaciones. –Lamento lo de tus apuntes. Puedo darte los míos si quieres. Voy a teatro desde hace tanto que ya me sé esto de memoria._

 _Jeremy trataba de articular palabra, pero estaba tan conmocionado por la agresión y este repentino detalle de amabilidad de la mismísima actriz de Caperucita roja en octavo grado que solo podía asentir tímidamente mientras ella le entregaba unas hojas prolijamente escritas en tinta morada._

– _¡Ahora debo irme! Mis padres me esperan ¡Nos vemos la siguiente clase!_

 _Solo la vio marchar, aun intentando decirle aunque sea un "Gracias" que nunca pudo salir de su boca hasta segundos después que ella desapareció por la puerta._

 _Debía admitirlo, se había sentido agradecido y maravillado de que Christine le ofreciera su ayuda y mostrara deseos de verlo pronto, pero la realidad era clara y visible en sus páginas maltratadas._

 _Nunca sería como Christine, ni siquiera merecía respirar el mismo aire que ella._

 _Con ese pensamiento guardó los apuntes en su mochila y abandonó la escuela. Lo último que hizo antes de salir fue sonreír con amargura._

 _Christine no lo vio en la siguiente clase._

Jeremy parpadeó un par de veces mirando a los lados como si alguien estuviese acechando. Se sentía incómodo cuando recordaba esa experiencia y Michael lo sabía, por ello intentaba tratar la herida delicadamente con palabras de ánimo ¿Pero valía la pena? Él lo había visto luego de aquello ¿En serio creía que era buena idea volverlo a intentar? No confiaba. Si unos niños de catorce años fueron así de crueles no quería vivirlo con dieciséis años.

Además ¿Y si terminaba haciendo el ridículo en frente de Christine? Ella pareció ver esperanza en él aquella vez que lo ayudó ¿Y si la defraudaba? Prefería hundirse en el olvido de la escuela antes de que la chica tan dulce que le abrió los ojos a algo nuevo y maravilloso lo viese con lástima o desdén ¿Y qué si no era tan bueno como ella?

–¿Crees que no lo hagan? –Dijo como en un susurro casi inaudible, pretendiendo que nadie los escuchara, aunque estaban solos en el pasillo y no había nadie cerca de dos metros a la redonda.

–Te prometo que no lo harán. –Volvió a decir, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro a modo de apoyo. Jeremy sintió su pecho abordado por una calidez acogedora y sonrió, ese era exactamente el efecto que tenía Michael en su persona cuando le dedicaba esa mirada dulce y de confianza. –Además ¡Debes aprovechar esto, amigo! ¡Es tu oportunidad para acercarte a Christine Canigula!

Aunque el joven Heere no tenía intenciones románticas con la aludida como su amigo aun pensaba, es cierto que quería ser cercano a Christine. No sentía mucha presión al respecto, pues en en el milagroso caso de que ella aceptase ser su amiga y Michael se pregunte por qué no llegaron a más, podría inventar una excusa como "Al final no éramos el uno para el otro como pensé" o la más creíble de todas "No le gusto, solo eso". Lo veía mucho en la televisión en casos reales, seguramente alguien se lo creía, más aun considerando el tipo de persona que era él.

–Supongo. –Seguía muy dudoso al respecto, pero por el momento no quería seguir pensando ni imaginando las futuras humillaciones que procederían a esto. Sus ojos ardían por haber llorado y la cabeza le estaba matando, necesitaba descansar de su paranoia por lo menos cinco minutos, aunque eso fuese menos posible, que el fuego bajo el agua, estando dentro de la escuela.

–Venga, Jeremy ¿Y si vamos a almorzar al patio? Necesitas algo de aire fresco y alejarte de tantos idiotas. –Jeremy asintió con la cabeza y siguió a su amigo. –Me sobró algo de sushi y puedo conseguirte un refresco de la máquina ¿Qué te parece eso?

El joven Mell sonrió con aires cómplices, a lo cual su compañero respondió sonriente y alzando una ceja.

–¿No crees que me conscientes demasiado, Michael?

–Nunca es suficiente para el mejor amigo de todos. –Se alzó de hombros sin perder su expresión. –Además, sé que tú harías lo mismo si estuviese hasta la mierda de que me molestaran. Ofrecerás tu casa esta noche para la piyamada, es lo menos que podría hacer.

La sonrisa de Jeremy dejó de ser un intento por hacerle creer que estaba bien, y pasó a ser algo tan sincero como esa mirada azul pacífica y alegre ¿Cómo es que el chico de gafas podía hacerle eso? ¡Por un demonio! ¡Lo adoraba tanto!

–Eres genial, Michael.

Michael aprovechó todo momento en el patio y los recreos sobrantes para estar cerca de Jeremy. Con él hablando de videojuegos, películas, música y planes para el fin de semana—que no eran diferentes a los habituales— Jeremy sentía que el resto de la jornada escolar se hacía menos pesada y más corta. El chico de los audífonos ni tenía que esforzarse tanto para captar su atención o sacar un tema interesante, conocían tan bien los gustos de ambos y los compartían, no era tan difícil.

 _Él es realmente dulce._

Sonrió para sí mismo con la mirada aun sobre él, mientras este hablaba sobre unos trucos que había visto en internet para pasar el nivel 4 de un juego online que lo sacaba de sus casillas—"Cat Mario" o algo así— y los secretos oscuros en las historias de los videojuegos más populares del momento. Estaba tan absorto del entorno mientras escuchaba cada detalle con sumo interés y se preguntaba si realmente las grandes industrias de los videojuegos tendrían sectas satánicas infiltradas, que no fue hasta que se detuvieron que notó que estaban delante de la puerta del salón de teatro.

–¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Murmuró confundido, volviendo hacia Michael, quien se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia.

–¿Cómo que "qué hacemos aquí"? El horario de teatro es ya. Creí que lo habías leído en el poster.

Jeremy se llevó una mano a la cara para restregarla en ella con un bufido, o quizá la queja más larga del mundo. Había olvidado completamente que luego del último recreo tras la clase de matemáticas empezaba el taller de teatro. De haberlo recordado quizá habría abandonado el establecimiento con Michael, prefería antes de entrar ahí otra vez y arriesgarse a que todos los chicos de su clase de química estuviesen ahí para dejarle caer encima un bote de miel y plumas y grabarlo para la posteridad mientras lo señalaban de marica.

Bueno, era una suposición muy exagerada, pero había sido solo uno de los muchos escenarios que había imaginado si cruzaba por la puerta.

–No creo que pueda hacer esto, Michael. –Masculló en el tono que acostumbraba cuando se daba por vencido. –Mejor vayamos a mi casa a jugar videojuegos.

–Nada de eso. –Declaró negando con la cabeza. –Prometiste que lo harías.

–¿Te drogaste mientras estabas en el baño, Michael? Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que tal vez lo haría. Consideré la opción y ahora la descarto.

–Para mí eso significa que sí.

–¿"Supongo" significa "Sí" para ti? Pobre de ti en lenguaje si así es tu comprensión lectora y verbal. –Rodó los ojos. Michael dejó de actuar calmado como si tuviese todo bajo control e hizo un gesto de "Bien, me atrapaste".

–Jeremy, no te traje hasta aquí para que tires la toalla.

–Disculpa ¿"Te traje"? ¿Acaso me engatusaste con eso de las conspiraciones en las industrias de los videojuegos para arrastrarme a mi perdición como una sirena a un marinero?

–Si lo dices así suena bastante feo.

–Lo es, auch. En serio me interesaba seguir la charla ¿A ti no? –Espetó sarcásticamente.

No le parecía gracioso o cómico, ni tampoco algo que valiese una venganza tonta como reconciliación. Le gustaba mucho Michael y todo, pero él sabía que no quería regresar y aun así lo había llevado en su distracción. Puede que no estuviese furioso con él, mas sí un poco fastidiado.

Michael suspiró con resignación. –Jeremy, sé que ahora mismo quieres matarme, probablemente ahorcarme con mis audífonos… Pero si hago esto es porque sé lo mucho que te gusta esto.

–¿Que me mortifiquen y me vean como un raro?

–El teatro. –Especificó seriamente. –He visto tus libretos impresos, los dibujos y… No me mates pero revisé tu historial de internet y me sorprendió que un cuarto de ello no fuese porno ¡A-Aunque eso no es lo importante! –Trató de alejarse un par de pasos al escuchar el gruñido molesto de Jeremy, pero no se calló. –A lo que iba… Sé que esto es algo que te hace feliz, Jeremy. Y mira, no puedo asegurarte que los demás no te fastidiarán por hacer lo que te gusta, sin embargo no quiero que dejes esto tan fácilmente. Mereces esto, y sin que nadie te juzgue.

Lo que al principio era irritación y molestia se volvió sorpresa. Jeremy no sabía bien qué contestar a eso y se estaba sintiendo en parte como un borde hijo de puta por haber reaccionado tan mal hace un rato. Comprendía el punto de Michael y le enternecía que le quisiera dar el empujón básico que necesitaba, pues solo… No podría ponerse a reflexionar su decisión de nuevo.

–No quiero que seas el mejor actor o que tengas el papel principal ¿Sí? Solo prométeme que irás a las clases. Y yo te escucharé cuando me hables de lo que hiciste, lo que hablaron, incluso puedes contarme con lujo de detalles cómo mueven las luces y qué utilería usan. Asistiré a las obras, te dejaré practicar conmigo si quieres.

–Yo… No entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia a esto. –Quiso bajar la mirada, pero Michael se lo impidió acercándose un paso con esa sonrisa cálida.

–No sería un buen amigo si no quisiera verte feliz, Jeremy.

El corazón de Jeremy casi rebota hasta su boca, sintiendo que de pronto bombeaba más sangre solo para teñirle las mejillas de rojo y arruinar la seriedad del momento. Odiaba ruborizarse en los peores momentos solo porque se ponía nervioso, sentía que estaba malinterpretando unas palabras de un amigo incondicional por las que vienen de alguien que directamente te pide una cita el viernes en la noche. No se merecía a un chico así como amigo si no podía apreciarlo como tal ¿Verdad? Sin dudas Jeremy Heere era un pésimo amigo.

De todos modos quería abrazar a Michael y gritarle lo mucho que apreciaba su preocupación, apoyo y paciencia, pero sabía contenerse cuando tenía que hacerlo así que solo carraspeó la garganta mirando a otro lado.

–¿Jeremy? ¿Estás bien? –Expresó con una risa ahogada. Le parecía gracioso, por no decir tierno, cuando Jeremy no podía controlar sus sonrojos por nervios, aunque no supiese qué lo provocaba más allá de una reacción involuntaria cuando invadían su espacio personal.

–S-Sí, ignora eso. –Pidió tomando aire y apartándose un poco solo para intentar que sus mejillas volviesen a su color natural. A veces la palabra "amigo" dolía, era como tragar medicina amarga para bajar su emoción a los niveles normales. Lo necesitaba a pesar de todo. –¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo, Michael?

–No creo, lo sé. –Le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda y señaló la puerta. –Solo debes entrar ahí y todo se dará naturalmente.

–Por Nintendo, eres tan bueno argumentando que podrías convencerme a usar un disfraz de pato el resto de la semana. –Bromeó, aunque muy en el fondo estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía Michael podría obtener ese logro. El muy desgraciado tenía un don con las palabras.

–No me des ideas. –Siguió la broma, preguntándose qué tan gracioso sería algo así, y Jeremy le devolvió una sonrisa antes de volverse en torno a la puerta.

Tragó en seco dejándose dominar por el miedo. Su voluntad volvía a flaquear cuando tenía que tomar decisiones. Ya ni sabía para qué se molestaban en darle charlas motivacionales y aliento si al final seguía siendo el mismo conejo escurridizo y temeroso.

–¿Y si mejor inicio la siguiente clase? Tal vez la evolución no es para todos, Michael.

–Oh, Jeremy. –Michael se acercó fingiendo pena, y lo peor es que Jeremy se la creyó. –No tienes que hacerlo realmente. Claro que si no lo haces burlaré de ti por siempre.

El joven Heere le dirigió una última mirada molesta a su amigo antes de suspirar resignadamente, y de que este último se fuese alejando haciéndole gestos para alentarlo y diciendo cosas sin sonido. Según lo que leyó en sus labios, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, había dicho "Tú puedes, Jer-Bear". A lo cual el de pecas no contuvo una sonrisa algo divertida.

Michael a veces podía ser tan peculiar… Tal vez por eso le atraía tanto.

 _Ok… No seas un marica ahora, Jeremy ¡Vamos, vamos, ve, ve!_

Inhaló exageradamente como el tarado nervioso que era y abrió la puerta. Al adentrarse estaba indefenso ante cualquier ataque verbal o balde de agua que cayera en su cabeza, pero no se encontró con los populares burlándose de él o una jugarreta, solo el teatro vacío de no ser por su propia presencia y la de alguien más que no esperaba ver tan pronto.

–H-Hey… -Hizo un muy torpe intento de saludar.

Entonces ella levantó su mirada de su libreto posado en sus piernas cruzadas y le vio, sonriendo amistosamente y acomodándose un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja. Christine Canigula, tan radiante como la recordaba.

–Hey. –Devolvió el saludo momentáneamente, regresando a su libreto.

Jeremy jugó con sus manos sin apartar la vista, sentía que estaba sudando de los nervios. Quería decir algo, pero su mente no cooperaba para nada ¿Qué podía decir para iniciar una conversación? Algo que fuese interesante, algo que no lo hiciera quedar como un idiota.

–¿Aquí es el encuentro para el ensayo de la obra?

Cerebro de alpiste le dirían ¿Cómo podría no notarlo? ¿Por el escenario delante de ellos? ¿Por los muchos asientos destinados al público? ¿El hecho de que la chica frente a él leyera un libreto o que su mejor amigo le haya dejado en claro que este era el sitio? ¿El mismo sitio que conoció a los catorce años? ¡Oh, Jeremy Heere, eres realmente estúpido! ¡Newton y Einstein se retuercen en su tumba ante tu existencia!

–No, aquí es el encuentro para el equipo de natación. –Lo admitiría, de haber tenido que contestar una pregunta tan estúpida él también habría contestado sarcásticamente.

Y siendo honesto, no sabía si fue más idiota por la dicha pregunta, o porque retrocedió en dirección a la puerta como si se lo hubiese tomado en serio. No lo hizo, pero sentía que era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar tan cobardemente como solo él sabía hacer y ahorrarse la vergüenza, mas sin embargo Christine notó aquello y lo detuvo apenas volteó.

–¡Estoy bromeando! –Se apresuró a decirle, volviendo a sonreírle confiadamente. –Soy una bromista ¿Qué te digo?

Jeremy solo atinó a reírse nerviosamente, por no mencionar que casi hasta la exageraba para que pareciese real. Estaba seguro de que Christine percibía que estaba por darle un ataque al corazón pero trataba de disimularlo de todos modos. –¡B-Bueno…! ¡Yo soy Jeremy! Jeremy Heere. –Hizo énfasis en su nombre, esperando que ella lo recordase. –Uh… Sabes quién soy ¿Verdad?

Christine asintió de forma dudosa. –Sí, acabas de presentarte. –Eso desilusionó a Jeremy, y de paso lo hizo sentir como un idiota ¿Cómo esperaba que Christine se acordara después de dos años? Ni siquiera se habían presentado esa vez. Era realmente un imbécil al creer que una chica tan extrovertida lo recordaría entre tantas otras caras. –Uh… Oye ¿Estás bien?

–Uh, sí… -Mintió descaradamente, tratando de superar aquella decepción como si nunca hubiese ocurrido. –¿Por qué?

–Te ves nervioso. –Observó, con un gesto algo preocupado. Esa preocupación que tienes cuando ves a un extraño que necesita ayuda en la calle.

–¿A-Ah? N-no. Yo siempre… Sudo mucho. –Si no pudo pensar en algo mejor para decir y optó por hacerle saber a Christine sobre sus problemas glandulares es porque realmente estaba entrando en pánico. Pero ella no hizo un gesto de desagrado o asco, en vez de eso sonrió como una niña traviesa.

–Oh, ya entiendo. –Se carcajeó pícaramente la joven Canigula, mientras que Jeremy no entendía el motivo de esa repentina malicia. –¡Eres virgen!

Lo que Jeremy juró en ese preciso momento es que necesitaría llamar al 911 para atenderlo si se desmayaba ya mismo ante una verdad tan vergonzosa y obvia.

–¡Primer ensayo!

Pero luego cambió de parecer y siguió respirando. Se recordaría no malpensar frases incompletas cada vez que tuviese la oportunidad de siquiera permitir a sus neuronas hacer la sinapsis.

–¡Oh! ¡Tú crees que estoy nervioso por el ensayo! –"Nervioso" no era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, más bien estaba muerto de miedo hasta la médula y solo estaba actuando como un tarado porque estaba hablando con una de las personas que admiraba ¿Así quién no estaría nervioso? Trataba de manipular cada acción propia para no dar una mala impresión, pero estaba dándose la idea de que ya lo estaba haciendo. Con eso en mente no podía actuar normal.

La joven rio a la par de él. –¡Sí! ¿Sino por qué estarías…? ¿Temblando tanto? –Pausó su habla en cierto momento, como volviéndose a preocupar sobre el estado de Jeremy, pero este reaccionó erráticamente al notar que ella no se equivocaba y detuvo una de sus manos con la otra. Mierda, sí estaba temblando, cualquiera diría que parecía un maremoto andante.

Maremoto y no terremoto porque estaba sudando mucho como para solo tomar en cuenta la segunda opción.

–Uh… Sí, estoy realmente aterrorizado. –Suspiró, siento totalmente honesto, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Christine. Esta le sonrió comprensivamente.

–Está bien. Estoy un poco celosa de hecho. Nunca olvidas tu primer ensayo. –Se giró un poco hacia Jeremy. –Venir aquí es lo más importante para mí.

–¿De tu día? –Preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

–Sí, claro… De mi vida. Tú sabes… Amo ensayar. Es… ¡Lo mejor! ¡Y es divertido!

Jeremy asintió con asombro en su mirada. No recordaba que Christine fuese tan enérgica, pero no le disgustaba o incomodaba su actuar, de hecho, su naturalidad para expresarse sin pena como si fuesen cercanos y no temiese parecer tan eufórica lo hacía sentir cómodo y entrar más en confianza.

Sonrió para sí mismo revisando en su mochila para buscar los apuntes, pero apenas terminó de sacarlos, Christine lo sorprendió exclamando de nuevo.

–¡Oh, amo ensayar! Y… La verdad es que me deprimo cuando termino ¿Sabes?

–Oh, eso es…

–¡Pero no deprimida como para matarme! No soy de esas que se lastiman, te lo juro. Si quieres puedes revisar mi brazo y vas a comprobarlo. –Apuró a explicar señalando su antebrazo derecho. Y sin dar tiempo al joven Heere de que dejara en claro que no había creído semejante cosa, ella volvió a hablar. –Lo dije para enfatizar que soy muy apasionada ¡Soy tan apasionada, sabes!

Jeremy no sabía si debía hablar aun, recibiendo unos golpes amistosos de Christine en el brazo mientras se preguntaba "¿Así es realmente la chica que admiro?" lo procesaba lentamente solo para llegar a una conclusión… ¡Que Christine era increíble!

–¡Tengo grandes y locos sentimientos! ¡Geniales y frenéticos sentimientos acerca de todo! ¡Como el control de armas o la primavera! Es como si viviera todo lo que estoy destinada a vivir, y… También tengo algo de déficit de atención.

–¿Tienes THDA? –Parpadeó confundido e impresionado. Esa pequeña curiosidad no la esperaba, aunque no le resultaba preocupante, solo algo inesperado. No creía que Christine fuese a decir algo como eso de la nada. –Debes ser una semidiosa entonces. –Una parte de él se sintió estúpido por haber hecho semejante comentario referenciando un libro que probablemente ella no conocía, pero su risa le dejó en claro que no era así.

–Córtame el cabello y llámame "Percy Jackson". Me la diagnosticaron a los seis años, pero la estoy llevando bastante bien con eso de las clases y... Espera. –Se interrumpió perdiendo su mirada en el vacío. –¿En qué estaba?... ¡Ah, sí! ¡Me encanta ensayar!

–S-Sí, eso me decías. –Contuvo una sonrisa más amplia. No podía evitar sentirse muy enternecido viéndola cruzar las piernas y moverse como una niña pequeña mientras hablaba apasionadamente del teatro. Le gustaba, se sentía entendido, a pesar de que él nunca se expresaría tan entusiasmadamente como ella.

–Es que... ¡Me encanta! Porque tienes los textos y las indicaciones. Piénsalo, es como si la vida se hiciese más fácil cuando ensayas, pues uno sabe qué es lo que debe hacer y lo que sigue después. –Explicaba, al tiempo en que Jeremy seguía asintiendo y escuchando con atención. –Como sea, a lo que quiero llegar es que a veces la vida no sale bien como tú quieres ¡Pero en la obra sí sale bien! Como cuando puedo ser el centro de atención. –Continuaba, levantándose en su asiento para dar un par de vueltas y hacer mover los vuelos de su falda. A Jeremy le pudo haber preocupado que cayera, pero estaba más interesado en lo que ella contaba. –¡Y eso solo es cuando soy Julieta o Blanche Dubois! Por cierto, esos fueron unos de mis mejores papeles ¿Lo viste?

–¡Por supuesto que sí! –Exclamó, arrepintiéndose de haber mostrado tanta emoción. Relájate, Jeremy, no actúes así, la asustarás. –Quiero decir... Yo fui a verte a la obra de Romeo y Julieta cuando tenía catorce años... Y el año pasado también. –Admitió, ruborizándose levemente de la pena al recordarlo.

No pena por admitirlo, sino más bien porque ese día fue en el que Michael declaró a Christine como la "mega crush de Jer-Bear", y hasta el día de hoy se sentía algo avergonzado de ello. No sabía por qué si nadie más lo sabía aparte de él y Michael, solo así lo sentía ¿Quizá había visto a Christine con demasiada admiración esa vez? No lo recordaba, la obra robó toda su atención.

De no estar loco por Michael, seguramente su corazón latería por la adorable Christine.

–¿De verdad fuiste a verme? –Los ojos verdes de Christine brillaron con un sentimiento de asombro que Jeremy entendió como alegría, por lo que asintió tímidamente. No era tan sencillo decir "Hey, adoro tu trabajo, te admiro demasiado y te he visto en todas tus obras. No creas que soy tu acosador y que me gustas, en realidad me gusta mi mejor amigo ¡Pero eres genial!". Sí, eso normalmente no suena bien, así que estaba eternamente agradecido de no abrir la bocota de más y permitir a Christine seguir hablando. –No sé tú, pero yo creo que estuve realmente dominante en eso. Me hizo sentir que no hay papeles fuertes para las mujeres estos días, especialmente en el teatro de la secundaria ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Porque yo me doy cuenta totalmente!

–Sí, y-yo... ¡También lo creo! Estuviste genial en Romeo y Julieta. L-Los demás eran buenos y eso pero... No sé, a pesar de que Romeo era el que estaba más tiempo en escena sentí que faltaba algo, sentimiento. Y tú realmente parecías estar metida en el personaje, Christine. Mucho más que el resto ¡Y cuando hicieron la escena del balcón...! –Se detuvo. No supo controlarse, sintió que estaba asfixiando a la joven Canigula, aunque esta tuviese una mirada iluminada al oírlo. –D-Digo... Fue... Realmente asombroso.

–Woah. –Ella se limitó a murmurar solo eso, sonriendo ampliamente. –No esperaba eso ¿De verdad te gustó?

–Sí. –Respondió en voz baja. –Realmente me gustó.

–¡Qué bueno es encontrar a alguien que piense como yo, Jeremy! Porque... ¡No importa cuanto lo intente! Es imposible enumerar las razones por las que... ¡En-serio me encanta-canta...! –Canturreó pasando de silla en silla con tanta agilidad pero tanta rapidez que al pobre Heere casi le da un infarto al verla caer de una de ellas, solo para aterrizar intacta. –¡Me encanta ensayar! ¡Lloro de emoción cuando empiezo!

 _Yo casi lloro del susto hace unos momentos, eh..._

–¡Es tan universal poder interpretar tantos papeles! Suena exagerado, pero es que la mayoría de los humanos sólo hacen una sola cosa con su vida. Eso... ¡Ugh, me da urticaria!

Esta vez, Jeremy no pudo concordar del todo. Así sonara desalentador, él sentía que haciendo lo mismo era todo más fácil ¿Para qué empezar de cero con temor a cometer errores cuando ya estás acostumbrado a algo? Es decir ¿Quién quiere que las cosas sean difíciles? La rutina no asustaba al menos.

–Es que yo tengo tantos intereses que quiero seguir. –Suspiró ensoñadoramente, dejando a su acompañante con la duda de sobre qué estaría fantaseando. –¿Y por qué te estoy contando esto? –De no haber usado un tono que sugería curiosidad y que ella misma contestaría, él estaría más que convencido de que querría desaparecer ahí mismo y no dejar rastro. –¡Tal vez porque una parte de mí quiere hacerlo!

–¿En serio? –Cuestionó entre ilusionado ante la idea de que Christine le estaba contando algo que nunca antes había hablado con nadie, y apenado porque se trataba de un perdedor como él que probablemente no merecía saber tanto de alguien tan increíble así de rápido.

–¡También hay una parte de mí que quiere hacer esto!

Bien... Puede que verla moverse como poseída por el demonio y gritar enloquecidamente, seguido de un baile muy alocado y extraño no fuese lo más inspirador que su visión pudo ofrecer, pero de alguna manera Jeremy no se asustó con eso. Solo se rio, soltó una risa baja y enternecida cubriendo su boca para no hacerla más fuerte ¿Era extraño que Christine le recordara un poco a Michael de cierta forma? Debería comentárselo a él más tarde para que le diera su opinión.

–¡Así que simplemente lo hice! –Declaró a modo triunfal, como si hubiese recorrido una milla en una maratón y llegado primera, o como si hubiese derribado a los mejores luchadores de una liga en tres rondas. –Y... Volviendo a lo del ensayo... Mi mente está como "Bzzzzz", mi corazón está como "Waw". –Hubo algo en la forma en la que apoyó sus manos en su pecho y la sonrisa que esbozó. Cariño, aprecio, tal vez incluso un amor real por lo que uno hace, esa satisfacción por tu trabajo inigualable. Algo que, quizá muchos no habrían notado, hizo que Jeremy la viese impresionado, sintiendo un poco de envidia. –Porque estamos aquí ensayando... ¡Y empezaremos muy pronto!

Y sin más, la eufórica chica de cabellos oscuros se dejó caer en su asiento, volviendo a ver su libreto y remarcar algunas oraciones como si nunca se hubiese movido de su sitio o hablado.

La mente de Jeremy era un mar salvaje de pensamientos, todos tratando de resaltar más que el otro. Se sentía tan asombrado por el actuar expresivo y valiente de Christine que no tenía las palabras ni las agallas para decirle cuánta admiración estaba sintiendo en ese momento, y las miles de preguntas que quería hacerle.

Era aún más de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar, era muchísimo mejor que sus más lejanas fantasías de él entablando conversación con la estrella de cada show escolar que lo dejó boquiabierto. Y eso no solo lo alegraba enormemente por lo amistosa y dulce que era, sino que también llegaba a provocarle ciertos celos y tristeza.

Quería ser así. Sentirse libre de decir lo que pensaba, de hablar tan fluidamente y sin pausa por temor a lo que pensarían de él o de esperar burlas por ello, dejar de sentirse ahogado cuando la gente lo rodeaba en los pasillos y sentir que lo observaban como zorros a un conejo. Christine era lo que nunca sería; valiente y seguro de sí mismo.

Sin embargo... Era feliz con tan solo estar cruzando palabra con ella. Pensó ahí mismo para darse esperanza, pasando su mano sobre la portada de su libreto, que tal vez, y solo tal vez, tendría la oportunidad de ser un amigo suyo o de impresionarla de alguna manera con su actuación.

Soñar no cuesta nada ¿Eh? Aunque, bajando la cabeza de las nubes de una vez, Jeremy se dio cuenta de algo muy extraño, y es que el teatro seguía vacío y no había nadie aparte de ellos dos.

–Y... ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Hemos estado bajando en cantidad de miembros últimamente. Creo que seremos solo nosotros dos este año. –Suspiró agotada.

Eso no sonó lógico, al menos no para él. Recordaba haber visto los nombres de Jenna, Chloe y Brooke en las inscripciones, incluso de un par de chicas y chicos. No era posible que solo se presentaran ellos dos a menos que al resto los abdujeran los alíens ¿Qué clase de obra escolar puede hacerse con solo dos personas? Cualquiera que tuviese sentido común estaría de acuerdo en que solo podrían interpretar "El pastorcito mentiroso" si se daba el caso, lo cual era... Decepcionante para su primer día.

 _Tal vez cancelen la obra por esto._

–¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

 _O tal vez los demás sean unos impuntuales._

Rodó los ojos con fastidio al reconocer la voz de Rich Goranski, Jake Dillinger y el resto de populares haciendo bullicio en la entrada hasta los asientos. Claro ¿Cómo pudo no imaginárselo? Michael le había advertido que los chicos serían capaces de inscribirse al teatro por las chicas bonitas que irían, y no estaba equivocado. Entre Christine, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, y un par que desconocía, estaban seis chicas bonitas junto a casi la misma cantidad o más de varones, descontándose a él por supuesto.

Le daba rabia que solo vinieran por eso y no verdadero interés hacia la obra, pero no quiso juzgar tan duramente a todos y dejó pasar sus pensamientos negativos, tratando de centrarse en lo importante; la clase, el maestro, y su nueva compañera. Cumpliría con lo que le prometió a Michael y disfrutaría esto. Nada se lo impediría.

–¡Gracias a Dios los estudiantes populares han llegado!

Bueno, nada se lo impediría aparte de ese comentario que lo descolocó bastante del profesor de teatro, que ahora lo notaba se parecía coincidentemente a su padre por la calva y la contextura corporal.

–Hola a todos. Soy el señor Reyes, puede que me reconozcan por la clase dramática o mi trabajo a tiempo completo en el Hobby Lobby. –Un par de estudiantes le aplaudieron, pero Jeremy no se vio capaz de hacerlo y solo apretó sus manos juntas entre sus rodillas prestando atención. –He estado soñando con el día en el que lleve al escenario el clásico de William Shakespeare "Un sueño de una noche de verano".

–¡Sí! –Gritó Christine, irradiando emoción.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Era la famosa comedia teatral sobre las aventuras de Teseo y su esposa Atenas, acompañados de cuatro amantes y seis actores aficionados controlados por hadas. Como amante del teatro desde hace tres años sería inconcebible e inaudito no conocer tal pieza de arte y no haber buscado desesperadamente el libreto en internet para recitar diálogos de los personajes masculinos cada vez que estaba solo en casa.

Una sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en su rostro. No podía creer que semejante oportunidad se presentara ante él tan rápidamente ¡Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad!

–Y hoy ese sueño muere.

En definitiva, demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

–¡¿Qué?! –Tanto Christine como Jeremy cuestionaron a la vez, aunque este último saltó de su asiento como reflejo, volviendo a sentarse al instante para evitar hacer un espectáculo. Por suerte nadie se rio o hizo un comentario al respecto, tal vez porque el profesor estaba presente.

–Y es resucitado. Aunque ligeramente cambiado. –Dijo el profesor, cosa que no terminó de convencer o calmar a ambos adolescentes. –La escuela me informó que a menos que aumente nuestra popularidad, nuestros fondos serán trasladados al equipo de fresbee. –Jeremy bufó por lo bajo. Era tan típico que el dinero moviese el mundo que ya no se sorprendía. –Es por eso que nuestra producción no será en un bosque pastoral, sino en un futuro post-apocalíptico. En lugar de juguetear con hadas, escaparemos de los zombies.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero aun así permanecía en silencio y se mordía la lengua para no insultar ¿Es en serio? ¿Zombies? ¿Futuro post-apocalíptico? Sonaba a una modificación descarada para atraer al público juvenil, algo que veía muy seguido en remakes de series antiguas o las de la actualidad incluso ¡Esto era prácticamente profanar una excelente obra! ¡¿De verdad ese tipo iba a cambiarlo todo así como así?! Entendía la situación económica pero... ¡No era para tanto! Agradecía que Christine se hubiese levantado para decir algo, porque él no se atrevía a hacer un escándalo de proporciones descomunales con gente popular presente.

–Espera, espera ¿No te importa Shakespeare? –Chilló desesperadamente, lo cual el señor Reyes no pareció tomar muy en serio.

–El hombre está muerto, déjalo ir. –Contestó sin más, dándole un corto abrazo de vago consuelo a la joven, a lo cual Jeremy solo pudo fruncir el ceño. –Ahora tomaremos un descanso de cinco minutos para que pueda comer un hot pocket.

La clase entera se disolvió sin hacer un comentario al respecto, algunos fueron a buscar algo a las máquinas expendedoras, otros a hablar más alejados de los asientos, y en cuanto a él... Bueno, se quedó indignado y frustrado en su lugar con ganas de tirar su libreto al carajo. No le quedaba mucho más por hacer que aceptar los cambios de la obra y quizá tragarse el orgullo que todavía le quedaba para participar en ella, pero eso no le quitaba el enojo que desahogaba rasgando la primera página.

Pensaba hablar con Christine de lo innecesario que era esto, pero ella se había ido a tratar de convencer al señor Reyes, que pronto perdió el interés y se retiró a buscar el dichoso Hot Pocket, dejándola a ella mascullando algunas cosas que no llegó a entender. Pobre Christine… Seguramente ella también estaba desilusionada.

Iba a acercarse a ella para palmearle la espalda y darle algo de su comprensión, pero antes de poder levantarse para eso, Jake Dillinger se le adelantó y se acercó a Christine con intenciones que desconocía.

–Tú estuviste en la obra del año pasado. –Comenzó la conversación con un tono medianamente nervioso, cosa que no se le hizo muy normal al espectador de pecas, pero que captó perfectamente al igual que el ademán apenado de Christine cuando se echó un mechón de cabello hacia atrás y fue en busca de su libreto.

–Te refieres a Romeo y Julieta.

–¡Sí! ¡Tú eras la chica que murió!

–Te refieres a Julieta. –Comentó con la misma voz paciente, a lo cual Jake hizo un gesto eufórico.

–¡Sí! Hombre, eso fue deprimente.

–Oh, gracias. –Se limitó a responderle ella, colocándose su mochila en la espalda. Probablemente para aprovechar los cinco minutos de descanso afuera.

–Pero… Estuviste bien. Soy Jake.

Oh ¿Podrían los demás presentes sentir esa tensión en el aire? Porque Jeremy la sentía a pocos centímetros del par, y ya estaba teniendo ligeras sospechas sobre lo que estaba pasando delante suyo ¿Podría ser? No sabía, pero quería averiguarlo y escuchar la charla hasta el final como un chismoso del nivel de Jenna Rolan.

–Lo sé. –Dijo ella luego de un silencio algo incómodo.

–Genial. –Christine estaba por marcharse, pero entonces Jake la detuvo volviendo a hablar. –Oye ¿Puedo decirte algo estúpido? Cuando moriste en la obra del año pasado… Fue lo más triste que me había sentido en un largo tiempo. Fue como si todo en mi vida, toda la presión que siento para ser el mejor todo el tiempo… De repente se sintió pequeña. Y luego cuando te levantaste al final para hacer tu baile de la victoria…

 _¿Baile de la victoria? ¿Este tipo va en serio?_

Tuvo que contener la risa para no arruinarles la conversación y no ser descubierto escuchando.

–Reverencia, se llama reverencia.

–Oh, cierto… Recuerdo que pensé "Estoy feliz de que esta chica no esté muerta… Antes de que tenga la oportunidad de conocerla".

Y ahí estaba el joven Heere aguantando el aire para no soltarse ahí mismo a reír como un desubicado. Y no, no tenía nada que ver con la frase tan estúpida y malinterpretable que soltó Jake al inicio, sino más bien porque no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando ¿Jake Dillinger estaba tratando de cortejar a Christine Canigula, y además lo estaba haciendo ver tierno? Era casi irreal ver al tipo que lo molestaba casi siempre con esa expresión casi sumisa y tierna en la cara por una chica, aunque… Era adorable… Lástima que el tipo le parecía un idiota la mayoría del tiempo.

–Es… Es estúpido ¿No?

Al demonio todo, para Jeremy esto era adorable, tanto que ya hasta se había olvidado de lo indignado que estaba sabiendo que él y Rich solo estaban en teatro por las chicas. Y no solo eso, sentía que estaba viendo una telenovela, pues cuando Jake hizo un ademán para irse, Christine lo detuvo.

–Eso no es estúpido en lo absoluto.

–Eso es genial. Y, ah… Oye, varios de nosotros vamos a salir después de la práctica de hoy. Deberías unírtenos. –Christine le iba a responder, pero antes de eso Jake tomó su mano y trató de imitar el tono dramático de la obra, de forma dulce… Pero extremadamente mal actuada. –La despedida es tan dulce…

Christine quedó helada por unos segundos esperando que Jake terminase el diálogo, hasta que por fin habló sabiendo que él no se acordaba de cómo seguía. –¿Y dolorosa?

–Como sea. –Y finalmente Jake se fue, dejando a Christine Canigula observando el camino donde se retiró, suspirando.

¿En serio acabó de ver cómo Jake y Christine se hacían ojitos? En su vida nunca creyó que algo así pasaría, es decir ¿Ellos dos juntos? No discriminaba, que conste, y tampoco juzgaba. Jake podría parecerle un estúpido, pero eso era porque él era un perdedor que siempre caía en sus jugarretas y burlas. Christine seguramente podría ver su lado más dulce, aunque a él le costase creer que existía.

No podía decir que estaba celoso porque no le gustaba la joven Canigula, aunque sí le llegó a molestar que la apartara casi la mitad del tiempo de descanso que planeaba usar para hablar con ella. En fin, lo normal, pero el punto es que ella ya estaba libre y si no estaba equivocado y le agradaba a Christine después de su charla de hace rato, podrían conversar un rato más. Con eso en mente, se acercó a ella.

Se moría de ganas por pedirle consejos para actuar ante las personas por primera vez.

–¿Christine? ¿Sabes? Sé que el señor Reyes cambiará la obra, pero me gustaría saber si tú puedes enseñarme a expresar bien los diálogos de Teseo y…

–¿Uh? Disculpa, Jeremy ¿Dijiste algo?

Jeremy quedó estático en su sitio, sujetando el libreto contra su pecho ¿En serio Christine no había escuchado nada de la oración? ¿Tan insignificante era? No, no Jeremy. No caigas en la inseguridad ahora ¡Si todo estaba saliendo de maravilla! Sin embargo, no sabía la razón, pero esa inocente pregunta le hirió.

–A-Ah… Y-Yo solo quería saber si tú…

Pero no terminó de hablar, y no fue él mismo quien se interrumpió esta vez, sino Jake asomándose por la puerta. –¡Christine! ¿No vienes? Rich golpeó la máquina expendedora tan fuerte que están saliendo muchas cosas.

Christine no contestó rápidamente, se quedó mirando a Jeremy como si se estuviese disculpando por algo. Él lo notó, y no esperó a que ella pidiera perdón por irse o que rechazara la oferta, no quería lástima.

–No, yo… Descuida, ve con él. –Se adelantó antes de que ella abriese la boca, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa agradecida y una despedida corta antes de que la viese irse y abandonar el teatro de un portazo emocionado. Llegó a escuchar su risa alejándose.

Suspiró dejándose caer en su asiento y prosiguió a seguir leyendo a solas el libreto. No estaba molesto ¿Sí? Para nada, solo era un adolescente tratando de socializar fallidamente como se suponía que debía ser, porque él era Jeremy Heere. No importaba, no debería hacerlo, a nadie le importaba, ojalá a él no le importase.

Hubiese sido lindo decir que eso solo fue un mal rato y luego de que el descanso terminara Christine y él continuaron hablando mientras el señor Reyes empezaba la clase, pero no fue así. Apenas ella regresó antes que el resto y se dispuso a sentarse a su lado, Jake y los demás la llamaron para que se les uniera, ella no dudó un segundo y fue a sentarse donde se encontraban, dejando a Jeremy solo en los asientos de adelante.

Apretó los labios tratando de concentrarse en el señor Reyes y su explicación sobre lo que había planeado para los cambios de la obra, pero las risas y voces susurrantes de los demás estudiantes a solo una fila de asientos detrás de él lo hacían perderse ¿Acaso lo estaban mirando? ¿Alguien habría visto lo vergonzoso que fue ser bateado por el exitoso Jake Dillinger? ¿Por qué de repente sus voces parecían hacerse más fuertes y bulliciosas? No se había olvidado de respirar ¿Cierto? ¿Siquiera estaba respirando? ¿Por qué todos lo miraban? ¿Por qué les importaba tanto lo que pasó? ¡No estaba molesto! ¡Él estaba bien! ¡Estaba escuchando la clase! ¡Estaba disfrutándolo como le prometió a Michael! Cerró los ojos fuertemente presionando su marcador contra el libreto.

No dejaban de decir su nombre.

 **Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy.**

–Señor Heere… Señor Heere… ¡Jeremy Heere!

–¡Estoy muy feliz con esta clase, lo juro!

Entonces despertó. No había miradas sobre él, nadie se estaba riendo, nadie había dicho su nombre más allá del profesor Reyes, que le observaba con una mirada estricta.

–Señor Heere ¿Puede decirme qué he estado diciendo sobre el suero zombificador y quién lo creó? Me imagino que está prestando atención.

Sudó en frío sintiendo su cara arder en rojo, y entonces escuchó las risas disimuladas, pero esta vez reales y concretas. Incluso creyó oír que decían "El rarito está enloqueciendo".

–S-Sí, disculpe. Solo quería subrayar algo en el libreto. –No se detuvo a comprobar si su excusa fue creíble para el señor Reyes, de cualquier forma u otra él lo iba a dejar pasar para continuar explicando la historia modificada mientras que los populares tenían esta vez un motivo para reírse de él. Christine lo había visto. No necesitaba que se lo confirmaran ¿Qué estaba pensando ella de él en este momento? ¿Qué creería Michael si lo viese hacer el ridículo así? Seguro lo creería un idiota por haberse ahogado en una gota de agua creyendo que estaban hablando de él a sus espaldas por algo tan visto y pasable como lo de Christine dejándolo por irse con Jake.

No era importante, estaba acostumbrado a ser excluido.

Y si no era importante… ¿Por qué había gotas destiñendo la tinta del libreto?

 _Algunas cosas nunca cambian._


	4. A little bit of help and technology

Cuando Jeremy era niño su madre le leía cuentos antes de dormir.

No era una costumbre realmente habitual porque ella trabajaba bastante y a veces "hacía turnos extra" que actualmente para Jeremy era directamente traducirlo a: "Se iba con su amante después del trabajo y volvía tarde", pero en ese entonces no estaba consciente de ello así que vamos a dejarlo en que trabajaba de más y listo.

Recordaba pocas cosas de ella además de su apariencia, tal vez porque no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos o porque simplemente se fue cuando era pequeño y su memoria apenas estaba comenzando a ser más efectiva para capturar pequeños detalles en su mente. Aunque sí recordaba algunas cosas, como que ella se sentaba junto a él en el enorme espacio de la cama sobrante que no podía llenar con su cuerpo de niño pequeño, y que entonces ella posaba el libro en su regazo y le acariciaba la cabeza mientras él se asomaba para ver los dibujos del libro y relajarse con el aroma a perfume frutal de su madre.

Eran momentos que disfrutaba antes de escucharla discutir al otro lado de la puerta con su padre.

Ella siempre escogía cuentos como "El gato con botas", "Caperucita roja", "Blanca Nieves", "El cascanueces", "La bella y la bestia", "Aladino y la lámpara mágica", etc. Ese tipo de cuentos de hadas con princesas, príncipes, dragones, duendes y demás. Se sabía de memoria la historia de todos ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Eran clásicos que se veían constantemente hasta en las películas de Disney y podías verlos miles de veces sin aburrirte.

Hasta el día de hoy tenía una relación amor-odio con esas historias ¿Cómo se atreven los escritores a hacerte creer que la vida real tiene un final feliz para todos? Eso de "y vivieron felices por siempre" era una rotunda mentira de porquería para engañar a niños y niñas ingenuos que al crecer chocarán con la realidad. Y créanle al geek de pecas, eso duele tanto como golpearte con una pared de ladrillos y romperte la nariz, quizá más. Aunque… Debía admitirlo, era lindo flotar por las nubes de vez en cuando con uno de esos libros en frente.

Si le preguntaban a él, probablemente solo podría mencionar una historia que fuese su favorita y que a la vez le trajera recuerdos amargos, y esa era "La Cenicienta".

Su madre le contaba muy seguido ese cuento, dentro de las veces que podía hacerlo, y cuando lo hacía él notaba que la mujer le tenía cariño a ese en especial. Le había preguntado una vez si ella creía que Paul era el príncipe azul de su cuento y ya estaba viviendo su final feliz, pero solo recibió una palmada en la cabeza y una risa divertida por respuesta. Tiempo después comprendió que su príncipe azul la esperaba todos los días de semana en una cafetería o en su departamento, que su carroza era el camión de mudanzas y que en ese final feliz que ella anhelaba no estaban ni él y su padre.

Su madre era una de las perfectas versiones de Cenicienta del siglo veintiuno, con sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio brillante, su belleza y su insatisfacción hacia su vida. Eso resumiría y justificaría un poco de su rencor hacia el cuento.

Mas sin embargo, estaba el otro lado de la moneda, donde el mismísimo Jeremy se preguntaba si podía llegar a ser como la joven Cenicienta. Y no, no se refería a usar vestido y asistir a un baile, sino a la parte fundamental y más importante de la historia de la chica de zapatos de cristal, esa que sin su presencia dejaría a Cenicienta varada con sus horribles hermanastras; tener un hada madrina.

Puede que Jeremy no esperara que una mujer con alitas y varita mágica lo hiciese lucir mejor para que al entrar a la escuela automáticamente todos se olvidaran de que era un perdedor y saco de boxeo, pero sí quería ayuda ¿No existiría nadie en la faz de la tierra que estuviese dispuesto a ello? No pedía demasiado. Tan solo quería que todos dejasen de molestarlo, incluso si eso significaba que tendría que ser invisible para ellos, no importaba.

¿No podía alguien conseguirle una medicina para el valor, como la que le dieron al león de "El mago de Oz? ¿Con cuánta suerte debería contar para encontrar una lámpara mágica bajo la arena en un parque para niños? ¿Podía pedirle un deseo a la estrella más brillante como Tiana o Geppetto y se cumpliría? ¿El amor de su vida tendría las agallas de secuestrarlo en un castillo muy lejos de la gente por un error de su progenitor?

No, esperen, eso no sonó para nada bien y Michael en definitiva no sumaría un motivo más a la lista para terminar en la cárcel.

Estúpidos cuentos ¿Por qué no pueden ser reales? Ahorrarían tantas desgracias en el mundo si los seres como las hadas madrinas realmente existieran.

Jeremy se sabía al derecho y al revés el deseo en lo profundo de su corazón que anhelaba ser cumplido.

 _Deseo… Ser diferente._

Quería un hada madrina que con un agitar de su varita mágica y un "Bibidi babidi bu" arreglara sus imperfecciones. Su cobardía, su miedo, su debilidad… Vería todo lo que estaba mal en él desaparecer en un destello mágico y entonces todo sería mucho mejor. No tendría que ahogarse en un mar de terror cada vez que lo mirasen porque ni siquiera lo notaría o le importaría, dejaría que todo lo que tuviese que decir saliese rápido y sin titubear, podría pararse justo delante de Michael Mell y pronunciar "Me gustas".

Pero no, no… Esas cosas no pasan en la vida real, —era ese el pensamiento que le volvía los pies a la tierra— y él seguía siendo Jeremy Heere, el chico que perdió la calma en su primera clase de teatro y quedó en ridículo frente a los más populares y Christine Canigula.

Chicos como él ya estaban jodidos, era suficiente enterarse de sus anhelos a los cuentos de hadas para saberlo. Tal vez los chicos no pueden ser una Cenicienta.

 _No sé por qué sigo intentando._

Suspiró pesadamente adentrándose al baño de hombres con su mochila al hombro y la energía por el suelo. Su patético show de hace rato había sido un final desastroso para la clase antes de que tocara el timbre de salida, pero al menos ya se había terminado y lo único que le quedaba hacer por hoy era volver a casa junto a Michael. Una vez que llegase podrían empezar la noche perfecta de videojuegos y comida chatarra para olvidar todo lo ocurrido hoy, claro, si es que el joven Mell no lo interrogaba respecto a su clase de teatro. Quería creer que no lo haría pero conociéndolo eso no sería posible y tendría que excusarse para no preocuparlo o rendirse y escupir la verdad.

Michael podía ser muy observador si quería, aunque si se trataba de él mismo no hacía falta esforzarse. Él de por sí no era bueno fingiendo, y Michael por otro lado lo conocía tan bien que podría oler su tristeza a un kilómetro de distancia así tuviese la sonrisa más radiante de todas en el rostro. Así que… Sí, no se preocuparía mucho por pensar en alguna mentira que encubriera los hechos del día, de cualquier manera él sabría que algo no estaba bien. Era como si tuviese un radar o un escáner en los ojos.

Le constaba que tendría que confesar que no pudo disfrutar tanto su clase de teatro, y que no estaba seguro de querer continuarla, pero aun sabiendo que eso lo avergonzaría por su fallo… Sería feliz con solo verlo de nuevo y descansar unos momentos efímeros en sus brazos como consuelo. Estaba impaciente por ello. Quizá él ya lo estaba esperando afuera, y Jeremy iría… En cuanto pudiese borrar lo que Rich había escrito en su mochila esa mañana.

Le daba crédito por su originalidad y despertar sus fantasías cursis y homosexuales con eso, pero no le hacía tanta gracia imaginar que mañana toda la escuela se burlaría de él y Michael. Afortunadamente, la palabra "BOYF" probablemente estaba escrita con tinta deleble, de no ser así Rich no hubiese tenido la necesidad de amenazarlo de muerte para que no lo borrase. Aunque… Vamos, deleble o indeleble se borraría de la tela, pero no tuvo oportunidad de comprobarlo, ya que apenas giró la llave y apoyó la mochila en el borde del lavabo supo que no estaba solo en el baño.

–Te dije que no limpiaras eso. –Le masculló por detrás, haciendo que voltease repentinamente.

 _MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA._

Lo que le faltaba, no solo tendría que soportar a los populares en teatro, sino que uno de ellos se encargaría personalmente de romperle la cara a golpes en el baño ¿Quién? Pues nadie más que Rich, cual por cierto no se veía nada feliz de haberlo atrapado con las manos en la masa, o en la mochila ¡Daba igual! Tenía que pensar en algo rápido para evitar más malas rachas este día, pero lo único que se le ocurrió en tan poco tiempo fue abrir la mochila fingiendo que ni siquiera sabía que Rich estaba dirigiéndose hacia él y que buscaba algo.

–U-Uh… ¿D-Dónde dejé mi tarea? –Si así de bien actuaba no le sorprendería que en las siguientes clases de teatro lo echaran, por suerte, Rich pareció creérsela a medias, porque en vez de cargárselo directamente como podría hacer, solo golpeó la pared para asustarlo.

–¡Te estoy hablando, larguirucho! –Bramó, retirándose satisfecho hacia los urinales apenas lo hizo saltar hacia atrás del susto. Jeremy al ver que se alejaba bufó por lo bajo echándose la mochila al hombro, resignado a borrar aquello en su casa o esperar a que Rich se fuera para hacerlo.

Le tentaba más la segunda idea antes de volver a casa junto a Michael y que todos vieran "BOYRIENDS" en sus mochilas y se prepararan para destrozarlos al otro día o de camino a casa.

–¿Por qué me llamas así? No soy tan alto. –Murmuró, con algo de curiosidad. Verán, Jeremy era más alto que Rich, que era diferente a ser el más alto, pues Jake Dillinger era más alto que los dos juntos. Así que mucho crédito no debería darle por su apodo ¿Tal vez Rich solo estaba molesto por su altura y se desquitaba con el único con quien tenía oportunidad? Probablemente. Ser más bajo que Michael debía ser un golpe bajo a su autoestima de chico popular.

Aun así, no esperaba una respuesta tan chocante de su parte.

–Bueno, podrías serlo si no estuvieses encorvado y asustado todo el tiempo. –Señaló con autosuficiencia, alzándose de hombros.

Jeremy hizo una mueca que pretendía ser de disgusto o de desdén, pero más bien parecía, y era, un intento de reprimir un nudo en la garganta, y lo más lógico que pudo hacer fue meterse a uno de los cubículos del baño dispuesto a ignorar a Rich hasta que se marchara. No quería lidiar con más golpes a su autoestima este día, estaba seguro de que si lo tenía cara a cara insultándolo no lo soportaría, no después de lo que pasó en la clase de teatro.

Se sentó en la tapa con las rodillas arriba cubriendo sus oídos. Él se iría pronto ¿Cierto? A todo esto ¿No hubiese sido mejor salir por la puerta y ya? No, todos estarían ahí y verían las mochilas, no podía permitir que molestasen a Michael. Esto no era nada, podía soportarlo.

–Oh, y la única cosa más patética que eso es cómo te estás escabullendo en un cubículo para escaparte de mí. –Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez en voz baja, pero el sonido de los golpes hacia la pared rompía la burbuja que tanto se esforzaba por hacer para aislarse. –Los cubículos son para chicas ¿Acaso eres una chica, Jeremy?

Tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar hacer algún sonido que delatara que estaba al borde del colapso. No le convenía seguir en un callejón sin salida por voluntad, y lo sabía, así que tomó un profundo respiro para calmarse, secó la humedad que se asomó en sus ojos y salió del cubículo, asqueándose instantáneamente ante lo que tuvo que ver al salir.

Por Hamilton y sus papeles federales, Aaron Burr y su enorme calva ¡¿Cómo es que el desgraciado podía hablarle tan tranquilamente mientras orinaba?! El desagrado fue tal, que tuvo que voltearse lo más rápido que pudiese para no verle nada de lo que se llegara a arrepentir y traumarse de por vida. No, no señores. El único hombre al que quería ver desnudo lo esperaba afuera. Él era bisexual y todo lo que quieran pero no por eso le llamaba la atención ver desnudos todo el santo día.

Si no era porno no contaba, mucho menos si se trataba de Rich.

–¡Por el amor de…! ¡¿Cómo puedes hablar mientras estás…?! Ya sabes. –Los populares y su descaro lo sorprendían cada día más, tenía que admitirlo.

–Confianza. –Fue lo único que le respondió.

Jeremy lo miró por el rabillo del ojo por lo menos unos segundos antes de tener la necesidad de golpearse la frente rezando para que algún dios omnipotente cure la estupidez de la humanidad ¿Este tipo iba en serio? ¿De verdad se estaba moviendo y lo miraba de esa forma solo para incomodarlo? No solo era tonto, era molesto. Ahora sí que entendía a las mujeres que se quejaban de este tipo de cosas, aunque… Bueno, no es que nunca lo haya comprendido, simplemente nunca lo vivió.

–Bueno, quizá quieras ver… El piso. –Masculló, pensando que sería mucho más estratégico ir a lavar la mochila en algún bebedero cercano, hasta que algo extraño lo detuvo.

Y con extraño no hablo de que salió un monstruo con tentáculos del inodoro o que Dios abrió con sus manos gigantes el techo de la escuela.

Rich comenzó a sacudirse de forma exaltada, como un energúmeno, o como un poseído por Satán más bien. Sus ojos—todo el globo ocular, no solo iris y pupilas— se volvían verde neón y brillante por milisegundos, parpadeando como los focos cuando se están encendiendo, al igual que unas marcas de circuitos por su piel, todas del mismo color resaltando en lugares como su cuello, mejilla y manos.

Todo fue tan rápido, aterrador y digno de una producción profesional en los cines de terror, que no tuvo palabras hasta que él se detuvo, palabras que dichas de cualquier otra manera hubiesen significado lo mismo tras un silencio tan tenso.

 _Esta escuela está llena de locos, yo me largo antes de que se me contagie la rabia._

–Creo que ya no tengo ganas de orinar después de todo.

–¡No te muevas!

El grito de Rich hizo que Jeremy se quedase inmóvil en su sitio del susto. Una persona normal correría a la salida como si su vida dependiera de ello y llamaría al 911, la jefatura de policía y hasta a un sacerdote, pero Jeremy no era normal—por no llamarle idiota— y simplemente tembló preso del pánico, preguntándose si hasta aquí llegaba su corta vida de adolescente bisexual masturbador.

¿Rich lo ahogaría en el inodoro y luego lo enterraría en el patio? No bastaba con su vida, ahora su muerte también sería indigna y ridícula por ver… Lo que sea que no debió ver ¡Oh, esperaba que Michael recordara que quería flores amarillas en su tumba y que pusieran soundtracks de Undertale en el velorio! ¿Iría al cielo o al infierno? ¿Dios permitía masturbadores o bisexuales en el reino de los cielos? ¡¿Se iba a quemar en el infierno?!

Ya no estaba tan seguro, porque Rich no lo había asesinado aun, solo se acercaba a él llenando el ambiente de tensión.

–No me recuerdas de primer año ¿Verdad?

El pecoso parpadeó confundido ¿A qué demonios venía esa pregunta después de algo tan raro? ¿Lo estaba probando para evaluar si valía el riesgo eliminarlo? De todos modos se sabía la respuesta, y es que Rich no había estado con ellos en primer año. Se había unido en segundo, lo recordaba.

–No venías aquí en primer año.

–¡AJÁ! –Interrumpió de la nada, haciéndolo retroceder en reacción. –¡Sí lo hacía! ¡¿Ves?! ¡Solo que nunca te diste cuenta! ¡Nadie lo hacía!

Era difícil de creer, pero el tono de Rich casi indicaba que se había salvado por poco de que se le quebrase la voz. No era un consejo muy listo creerles a tus verdugos escolares, pero había algo en el familiar tono furioso y dolido del chico fornido que le empujaba a creerle. Es decir… Si Rich había estado en primer año y él no lo notó es porque estaba distraído acostumbrándose a la secundaria, lidiando con sus problemas y eso ¿Pero realmente era posible no haberlo visto? ¿Podría él estar en algún lugar recóndito de su memoria? Se lo preguntaba seriamente buscando en sus recuerdos hasta que uno de ellos lo hizo reaccionar.

"– _Thomas, espera ¿N-no crees que esto ya es bastante?_

– _Si no dirás nada útil no hables, Rich."_

No, no sería posible ¿Verdad?

–E-Espera… Me acuerdo. –Murmuró sin poder creerlo, levantando la mirada hacia Rich solo para comparar aquel niño de sus memorias con él, como si se trataran de dos fotografías frente a sus ojos. –¡Yo me acuerdo de ti! Estabas en mi clase de química, te vi cuando… C-Cuando…

–Ahora sí lo recuerdas ¿Eh, larguirucho? –El joven Goranski expandió una sonrisa sarcástica y medianamente socarrona sin dejar a Jeremy terminar. No era necesario, ambos recordaban el día en que se vieron directamente y eso era suficiente. –¡Oh, primer año! ¿Sabes? Fue una mierda, estoy seguro de que piensas lo mismo. No, me corrijo, lo sé. –Jeremy no se molestó en concordar, era innecesario luego de lo ocurrido y sentía curiosidad por el rumbo que estaba llevando la conversación como para detenerse en esos detalles. –Viejo… No tenía novia y no me notaban. Era un perdedor justo igual que tú ¿Tiempos buenos? Pasaban totalmente de mí.

Jeremy tan solo asentía sin saber bien qué decirle. No quería interrumpir, Rich se veía más que centrado en excavar en un pasado no muy lejano de tres años. Aunque, claro, se guardaba las dudas sobre qué diablos tenía que ver eso con la escena perturbadora de hace un rato, porque conociéndolo le daría un buen puñetazo en el hombro por cortarle la "inspiración".

–Me veía asqueroso y cualquier chica puede confirmártelo ¡Hasta mi sexting fue un fracaso! –Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Rich ya lo estaba abrazando de un hombro con el tono más triste y lamentable que nunca había escuchado de su parte. Le causaría pena si tan solo no estuviese llenándole la cabeza con imágenes inquietantes. –Hombre, mi pene estaba tan deprimido. Pobre chico.

 _Tendría que haberme escapado en cuanto pude._

¡Como si necesitara saber sobre su vida sexual a los trece años! Rich a esa edad ya pensando en tirar y él con suerte imaginaba que le tomaba la mano a Michael sin sentir que la vergüenza le pintaba la cara de rojo echándole un cubo de pintura encima ¿Qué demonios con los jóvenes de ahora?  
Buenos, él ve porno todas las mañanas y se la jala pensando en su amigo, no tiene tanto derecho a juzgar.

–¡Estaba tan indefenso y desesperado! Cada vez que caminaba en el pasillo me tropezaba, me veía más ridículo que tú. Estaba estancado, era inútil ¡Era tan suicida!

–No estarás hablando en serio. –Masculló, sintiéndose ya muy incómodo ante la cercanía de su bully y que dijese tan de repente aquello como si no se tratase de algo privado y personal.

–Oh, voy muy en serio. –Respondió con una sonrisa tan natural que Jeremy no sabía si tomarlo en serio. –Tú probablemente nunca me viste y no te culpo. Todos estábamos tratando de sobrevivir a esta mierda de escuela como para mirar a nuestro al rededor y ver que hay más como nosotros.

Él asintió, sintiendo ligera culpa ante algo tan evidente. Había más chicos como él, no solo en su escuela, sino en el mundo. Millones de adolescentes acomplejados, todos buscando encajar de formas diferentes, muchos que también morían de miedo cruzando los pasillos repletos de gente, odiando lo que son, muchos que seguramente la pasaban peor que él y eran más resistentes ¿Así con qué derecho podía ser tan llorón?

¿Rich la habría pasado tan mal como él? Era extraño sentir empatía por qué abusón que te atormentó por años, pero ahí estaban los dos hablando en un baño sobre cosas personales que nunca dirían a nadie más. Todo parecía salido de algún sueño en consecuencia de haber fumado toda una planta de marihuana antes de dormir.

–P-Pero, no entiendo... Si eras como yo... ¿Entonces cómo es que ahora...?

–A eso voy, larguirucho. No me distraigas, carajo. –Se quejó entre dientes, soltándolo bruscamente solo para darse una pausa para pensar. –¿En dónde me había quedado? Ah, sí. Era una escoria y estaba considerando comprar una botella de cloro de camino a casa pero entonces... Entonces... ¡Entonces...! ¡Entonces...!

Jeremy ya se estaba haciendo la idea de lo emocionado que estaba Rich como para querer dejarlo en suspenso, pero hasta él tenía un límite con la paciencia y se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir a buscar a Michael.

–¿Entonces qué?

–¡Entonces...! ¡Conseguí un Squip!

Y el silencio reinó en el baño como por unos segundos para que Jeremy procesara lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Dijo "Squip"? ¿O escuchó mal y dijo "Chip"?

–¿Conseguiste un... Chip? –Tanteó solo para confirmarlo, evitando tener la cara de idiota que ponía siempre que no entendía algo en las clases de matemáticas.

–No un chip. Un Squip. –Le corrigió, tan solo empeorando la confusión.

¿Un Squip? ¿Qué, en el nombre de la marihuana, era eso? ¿Una marca de ropa? No, Rich se refirió al tal Squip como una "cosa", que según lo que estaba deduciendo, tenía todo que ver con lo que presenció momentos atrás. Claro, si es que la conversación no daba otro giro inesperado.

–Uh... Nunca he oído sobre eso antes.

–Bueno, ese es el punto. Es "una cosa súper secreta que no puedes buscar en internet". –Volvió a decir con ese tono superior que demandaba que lo creyeran un genio mientras golpeaba su dedo contra el pecho de Jeremy, quién lo ignoraba solo porque estaba muy concentrado tratando de entender cada palabra como si escuchase una clase de química.

–Ya... Y ese tal Squip tiene la culpa de que hayas convulsionado hace rato. –Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto de sospechar falsedad.

–Estaba hablando conmigo. A veces hace esas cosas cuando no está funcionando bien. –Se alzó de hombros como si no le importara en lo absoluto haber actuado como un demente, con la posibilidad de que eso le hubiese ocurrido delante de más personas. Aunque eso no era lo que intrigaba a Jeremy, sino más bien lo mencionado.

–¿Estaba hablando contigo? Espera ¿A qué te refieres con eso? No había nadie aquí. –Se preguntó si Rich habría estado drogándose últimamente. Nada de lo que decía tenía sentido lógico.

–El squip no es una persona, Jeremy. Aunque… -Vaciló, como si de verdad estuviese considerando la posibilidad, lo cual solo lo inquietó más.

–No te entiendo, Rich ¿Qué tratas de decirme? ¿Qué es el squip?

–Jeremy ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado hasta dónde puede llegar la tecnología? –El joven Heere se asustó y retrocedió un paso con cautela, listo para huir en cualquier momento. El brillo neón verde de los ojos de Rich lo hacían ver sombrío junto a ese tono misterioso en su pregunta. Era como en esas escenas tensas de las películas de suspenso donde sospechabas que el tipo delante del protagonista era el asesino serial más buscado de la comarca. –El squip… Querido nerd sin remedio… Es un CPU de nanotecnología cuántica que parece una pastilla ovalada. La tragas, viaja por tu sangre hasta que se implanta en tu cerebro, y una vez ahí te dirá qué es lo que debes hacer. –Pero Jeremy no se lo tomó en serio y empezó a reírse, lo cual en consecuencia hizo a Rich sobresaltarse enfurecido.

–¡¿Qué? ¡Pfff! ¡Eso ni siquiera es posible! –Podía ser idiota pero no estúpido ¿Por cuál clase de tonto lo tomaban? ¿En serio Rich esperaba que se creyera algo tan ficticio? Quería reír más con solo imaginarlo, una decisión imprudente y extraña considerando que odiaba que le llamasen "nerd" cuando en realidad era un geek, pues en un dos por tres ya tenía a Rich sujetándolo de la camiseta amenazando con darle un puñetazo en la cara si no cerraba la boca.

Bien, en definitiva no tenía que reaccionar así sin importar cuan ridículo sonara lo que se inventaran sus agresores.

–¡CÁLLATE, LARGUIRUCHO! –No obstante, Rich no lo golpeó como creyó que haría, se echó para atrás de forma rápida y arrepentida, como si realmente no hubiese querido actuar de esa forma. Jeremy se desconcertó, eso no era muy común en él. –Lo siento, malos hábitos. –Jugueteó con sus manos unos segundos. –Mira, me disculpo por haberte tratado como basura humana todo el tiempo. Solo lo hice porque mi squip me lo ordenó.

–Ya. –Se acomodó la ropa, sospechando ligeramente de esas disculpas. –¿Eso incluye lo que me hicieron en octavo grado, o algo así?

–Me encantaría decir que sí, pero eso solo fue una muy mala decisión de mi parte. –Se alzó de hombros no queriendo darle importancia. Eso le molestó porque sí que había sido importante para él, pero lo dejó pasar solo porque no era el tema principal de la conversación y no le apetecía darle más vueltas al asunto. –De cualquier modo, no eres un mal tipo, Jeremy. Tal vez quieras un squip propio. Al menos eso creo yo… Y Kermit.

–¿Quién?

–Digo, mi squip. –Se corrigió rápidamente.

–En serio que es raro creer todo esto.

–Bueno, si no estás interesado… -Lo miró burlonamente a la vez que se alejaba por la puerta con una sonrisa ladina las manos en los bolsillos. Jeremy simplemente pudo dejarlo ir y ver este episodio de su día como algo raro que olvidaría más adelante, sin embargo…

–¡No, no, no, no, espera! –Chilló casi tropezándose por ir detrás de Rich y detenerlo.

Tenía que estar realmente desesperado como para considerar creerle semejante estupidez al tipo que lo atormentó por años, pero analizándolo no parecía tan imposible ¿Verdad? Es decir, no le creería con solo el cuento del nerd que se volvió popular, pero la escena tan extraña de hace rato y ese color neón que adoptaban los ojos de Rich y las marcas de circuitos lo hacían dudar. Si eran efectos especiales tenían que ser muy caros, y Goranski no era exactamente un chico con mucho dinero según decían muchos. Darle el beneficio de la duda era lo único que podía hacer.

–Entonces, esto… -Tanteó nerviosamente evitando su mirada de autosuficiencia una vez que logró que se quedara. –Esto es como… ¿Drogas? –Preguntó en voz baja creyendo que si era algo tan secreto querría mantenerlo en secreto. No esperó que él le sonriera de esa forma maliciosa, como un niño a punto de hacer una broma.

–Es mejor que las drogas, Jeremy. –Murmuró ensanchando los costados de su sonrisa antes de gritar hasta casi aturdirlo. –¡ES DE JAPÓN! ¡Todo lo bueno viene de Japón! ¡Se supone que la cultura japonesa es la más sabia de todas!

–Si tú lo dices. –No negaba que en parte tenía razón, aunque dudaba que fuese 100% cierto, los animes de hoy en día eran grotescos si buscabas bien en internet. Créanle al geek, se llevó muchos traumas. Aunque eso de culturas y demás trivialidades no quería discutirlo, e igualmente Rich tampoco, se le veía más emocionado por hablar del squip y todas sus milagrosas cualidades que no sonaban muy creíbles aunque sí alucinantes.

Casi tan alucinantes como andar sobre un delfín volador que lanza rayos lásers por la boca.

–No lo digo ¡Lo sé, porque yo ya lo he comprobado! ¡Está pre-programada! ¡Es asombrosa! ¡Te habla directamente! ¡Evalúa tu comportamiento! ¡Te ayudará a actuar correctamente! –Odiaba admitirlo, pero Jeremy ya estaba considerándolo. Quizá se debía a que las poses dramáticas de Rich eran más efectivas que cualquier comercial de electrodomésticos. –Te ayudará a ser cool ¡Te ayudará a gobernar!

–O-Oh, waw… Suena genial, pero… ¿Es realmente así de bueno?

–¿No me crees aun? Imagina esto. –Hizo un ademán con las dos manos como si extendiera una pantalla imaginaria al alcance de los ojos de ambos. –No importa si llegas tarde porque hasta los maestros creen que eres genial. Tus fines de semana serán una pizarra llena de fiestas con estrellas de rock adolescentes ¡¿No crees que eso ya es bastante genial?! ¡Piénsalo, Jeremy! Ahora mismo estás desesperanzado y según lo que veo, desesperado.

–¿Qué? Yo… Imposible. Estoy sobreviviendo bien así. No estoy tan necesitado. –Mintió, bajando la mirada con un jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos en las mangas de su Cárdigan ¿Realmente era tan obvio? Es decir ¿Para qué negarlo a sí mismo? Si las cosas seguían por el ritmo en el que iban preferiría colgarse de un árbol y nunca ser encontrado antes que seguir otro tortuoso año escolar dentro del establecimiento. Apenas habían comenzado hace poco las clases y ya la estaba pasando pésimo teniendo crisis nerviosas a cada rato ¿Qué le quedaba para los siguientes años entonces? Por Dios, pensarlo solo lo ponía más ansioso.

–Viejo, eres solo un punto insignificante en el mapa de la escuela. –Continuó, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro para que lo viera. –Pero si tomas mi consejo y si pagas el precio… ¡Podrías cambiar de triste a interesante! ¡Piénsalo, Jeremy! Tu vida entera daría un giro si compras el squip. Mira, tengo un contacto, un chico que trabaja en zapatos "Payless" en el centro comercial Meylo. Son solo seiscientos.

–Espera ¡¿Dólares?! –Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escuchar el precio ¡¿Así de cara era la jodida pastilla esa?! ¡Tendría que tener circuitos de oro por dentro o alguna mierda por el estilo entonces!

–Sí, y vale la pena. Trae el dinero el lunes y lo verás.

Se quedó pensativo en su lugar, mientras que Rich se retiraba. Quería pensarlo antes, pero recordó algo importante de repente y detuvo a Rich por segunda vez.

–Uh, antes de que te vayas… ¿No vas a lavarte las manos? –Señaló las dudosamente limpias manos de Goranski. Este tipo no pensaba irse del baño sin haberse lavado las manos ¿Verdad?

–Uh… Jeremy ¿Sabes que necesitas tú? Un squip. –Se dignó en responder antes de abandonar el baño sin más palabras, dejando a Jeremy ahí solo con sus pensamientos, una mochila que aún debía lavar, y el deseo de que nadie tuviera la mala suerte de comer algo que las manos de Rich tocasen.

¿Todo aquello fue real? Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces como si reiniciara su cerebro, intentando resumir con cuidado la información y cada detalle, procurando no fundirse las neuronas en el proceso.

Era difícil para él tragarse de repente todo lo que Rich había relatado, es decir, no todos los días tu bully te revela el secreto de la popularidad como si fuese algo tan simple como ver un video guía o seguir los consejos de esas revistas de chismes adolescentes sobre famosos que leen las chicas. Estaban hablando de algo fuera de la imaginación de muchos humanos, un avance tecnológico único que de existir sería la sensación del siglo, lo que él mismo había llegado a soñar salvo que de una forma más fantasiosa.

" _Squip", uh…_

No sabía si creerle a Rich ¿Realmente estaba diciendo la verdad o solo quería ilusionarlo para una jugarreta? ¿Podría ser tan cruel como para engañarlo? Quería creer que sí porque era lo más realista que se le venía a la mente, pero… ¿Por qué Rich pondría tanto empeño en parecer un poseso tecnológico si se trataba de una broma? ¿Acaso los circuitos marcando su piel eran reales? ¿Ese brillo neón verde en sus ojos no fue una alucinación?

Todo era muy confuso, hasta hace apenas un rato todo parecía tan normal y ahora lo envolvía una sensación de inquietud infernal. Le daba escozor por algún motivo. Sentía que esto era un mal presagio, pero no ese tipo de sensación que te advertía una mala broma, era algo más grande, algo más allá de su comprensión. Era como si… Sospechar que todo era verdad le diese una mala sensación.

 _Una computadora que te dice qué hacer…_

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de no pensar más en eso ¿Por qué le estaba dando el beneficio de la duda a un tonto como Rich? ¿Tan desesperado estaba? Tal vez él tenía razón, tal vez sí necesitaba un "squip", porque no podía cambiar lo que era pero sí podía aparentar para otros con sus acciones.

Suspiró apoyando su mochila en el lavabo de nuevo y encendió el grifo dispuesto a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de que llegase Rich. Necesitaba lavar el "BOYF" de su mochila antes de salir.

" _Eres solo un punto insignificante en el mapa de la escuela."_

Sin saber cómo o en qué momento, sus ojos se posaron en el espejo, de pronto la imagen ante él parecía destacar más que la existencia de la mochila o el agua aun corriendo, y eso no era necesariamente algo bueno.

" _Eres patético, Heere."_

Rich tenía toda la razón, lo cual no lo aliviaba demasiado ¿Quién era él para hablar de problemas adolescentes? ¿Quién le aseguraba que ahora mismo no existían más chicos de su edad idénticos a él en la escuela? ¿Qué había de los que eran normales? ¿Todos podían sonreír igual de felices en sus hogares como lo hacían en la escuela? ¿Cuántos más tendrían una familia destrozada como la suya? ¿Había alguno de ellos que estuviese perdidamente enamorado de un amigo? ¿Todos se odiaban con la misma fuerza que él?

" _¿En serio crees que un perdedor como tú puede lograr algo? No me hagas reír."_

Estaba más que convencido de que así era.

Pero lo que lo diferenciaba de todos esos adolescentes era su valor. Probablemente ellos tenían la fuerza para seguir adelante por su cuenta y disimular ante el mundo, él no, y estaba suplicando ayuda por algo inexistente como las hadas madrinas o… Tontas computadoras japonesas.

Quería sentirse aliviado por la oferta de Rich, pero no terminaba de estar convencido, y si resultaba ser cierto y terminaba siendo instruido por alguien más eso no lo ayudaría. Seguiría siendo Jeremy Heere oculto tras una burda actuación, seguiría siendo el adolescente temeroso de caminar por los pasillos, el mismo chico que de niño huía de su casa cuando tenía la oportunidad solo porque creía que llamaría la atención de su padre, el patético joven que malentendió una amistad y deseó más de lo que podía alcanzar, el débil e inútil Jeremy Heere.

El que no podía ayudarse por sí mismo y dependía de los que estaban a su alrededor como un náufrago en un pedazo de madera en medio del océano, como un asqueroso parásito.

–¿Jeremy? ¿Estás aquí?

" _Tú y ese geek de Mell no son nadie, solo un par de fracasados. Nunca serán más que solo eso, vete acostumbrando."_

–¡¿Jeremy?! ¡¿Q-Qué te pasa?! ¡Jeremy…!

" _ **TÚ NO ERES NADIE, SOLO UN FRACASADO."**_

–¡Jeremy! ¿Por qué me ves así? ¡Di algo!

" _ **NUNCA SERÁS MÁS QUE SOLO ESO."**_

–¿Michael…?

La realidad se hizo tan clara como un cristal luego de haber recibido una salpicadura de agua fría en la cara, mérito de Michael, quien había entrado al baño en su búsqueda hace unos pocos segundos pero que no fue capaz de notar hasta que se acercó a él. Había perdido la noción de todo desde que estuvo frente al espejo y se dejó llevar por su mente.

Ya era la tercera vez en el día que le pasaba. Dios, estaba realmente cansado ¿Podría ser solo eso?

–Jeremy ¿Te encuentras bien? –El chico de gafas le habló preocupadamente, bajando su mochila del lavabo y apartando a Jeremy para apoyarlo contra una pared. Él se frotó la cabeza ligeramente, no le dolía tanto, pero se sentía pesada. –No respondías y… Estás pálido ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería? ¿Te sientes descompuesto?

–No. No te preocupes, Michael. Solo fue… U-Una caída de azúcar. Estaré bien. –Sonrió levemente, y por el suspiro aliviado de su moreno amigo supo que le había creído. Mejor así, no quería angustiarlo más. –¿Quieres que ya vayamos a casa?

–Para eso vine a buscarte. Te estabas tardando.

Jeremy miró a Michael con detenimiento. Observó sus oscuros ojos café verlo con calidez y tranquilidad, bajó la vista hasta su sonrisa amistosa, sonrisa que poco a poco se deshizo.

–¿Seguro que te sientes bien, Jer-Bear? Te ves algo… Ausente.

–Te prometo que no es nada. Solo estoy cansado. –Eso no era mentira. Este día ya le había dado patadas y puñetazos a más no poder, estaba agradecido con el calendario y la rotación de la tierra por ser por fin viernes. No quería hacer otra cosa más allá de volver a su hogar y dormir una siesta para recargar energías. No quería dormirse temprano, tenía una piyamada que hacer, un desvelo salvaje que vivir y un amigo con el cual convivir. –Mejor vámonos, me estoy muriendo.

–Yo igual, me urge algo de hierba. –Suspiró agotado mientras salían del baño y Jeremy se carcajeaba como si hubiese dicho alguna broma.

–Tú siempre quieres hierba, viejo.

Michael frunció el ceño y le pegó un empujón con el codo sonriendo de lado, Jeremy se la devolvió más fuerte, solo para que al final el karma, o más bien el joven Mell, se la regresara el doble de fuerte, tanto como para desequilibrarlo y distraerlo mientras él apuraba el paso entre carcajadas.

El de pecas sonrió desafiante y trató de seguirlo a la misma velocidad con las intenciones de hacerlo pagar. Para eso sí que no estaba cansado.

Nunca podría estar cansado para Michael.

 **. . .**

 _¿Realmente crees que revelarle todo al larguirucho haya sido buena idea?_

– **No habría riesgo alguno, Rich. Incluso si quisiera contárselo a alguien más es probable que no le crean y lo tomen por loco.**

Asintió para sí mismo dando la razón. Hasta dicho con sus propias palabras nada parecía ser real para él, solo una locura salida de un comic o una película de acción.

 _Es que… No conozco tanto a Jeremy, y me da pena, pero no parece el tipo de chico con la estabilidad mental para manejar esto._

– **Tú no lo eras hasta hace unos años y mírate ahora. No te preocupes tanto, recuerda que debes actuar relajado. Lo que Heere haga será su problema, no pondrás tu popularidad en riesgo por eso ¿Verdad?**

 _Eso deberías haber pensado tú al tener la fantástica idea de hablarme así en el baño ¿No crees?_

– **No lo haré de nuevo, Rich. Solo fue un pequeño fallo, a veces me pasan esas cosas.**

Rodó los ojos sin ánimos de seguir discutiendo a sabiendas de los cortocircuitos que a veces sufría su squip con apariencia de Muppet. No llegaría a ningún lado y lo hecho ya estaba hecho, no podía cambiarlo aunque se preocupase sin motivo en particular por ello.

No era idiota, de hecho era más observador de lo que parecía y lo había aprendido en los tiempos en los que no le quedaba más que solo hacer eso en vez de participar. Lo vio en el pasillo, en el teatro y en el baño, fue testigo del pánico fluctuando de Heere y cada vez que lo vio a los ojos percibió ese brillo derrotado y humillado que conocía a la perfección.

Jeremy no era tan diferente a cómo era hasta hace unos años. Era el mismo chico sollozo de catorce años sobre un montón de hojas desperdigadas en el suelo con las agallas suficientes para defender a alguien que no era él mismo. Si se lo preguntaban a él, un herbívoro, una presa merodeando con torpeza entre fieras despiadadas que lograban encajarle los dientes lo suficiente como para dejarlo sangrar en la tierra, mas nunca matarlo.

– **Él es un buen chico, Rich. Solo necesita mejorar.**

 _Supongo…_

– _¡Haha, chicos, miren eso! –Thomas lo desconcentró de juguetear con su comida, señalando una silueta conocida a lo lejos. Jeremy Heere, un niño de su clase de química, se estaba anotando a las clases de teatro. Era imposible no reconocer al niño con rizos castaño claro y pecas en toda su extensión._

 _El resto de acompañantes se rieron maliciosos, exceptuándose él y Lucy, quien seguía mascando su chicle y haciendo globos con una mirada apática como si no le importase lo que pasara alrededor._

– _¿Qué? Es solo Jeremy Heere. –Murmuró sin comprender a dónde querían llegar._

– _¿Jeremy? ¿Así se llama el princeso? Perfecto, ya tenemos a alguien que molestar después de clases, chicos._

– _¿Por qué? Él no nos ha hecho nada. –Alzó una ceja, pero de pronto se sintió hombre muerto por dudar al respecto. Sus compañeros de repente lo miraban como si hubiese dicho una estupidez, pero Thomas no, él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y cruel._

– _¿Y? Molestarlo será divertido, no creo que esté acompañado por el enano de Mell, será fácil asustarlo un poco._

– _No creo que deberíamos… Realmente no nos ha molestado y parece ser bueno._

 _No creyó nunca que se arrepentiría de tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Thomas, el chico podía asustar fácilmente con solo golpear a puño cerrado la mesa ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Él era un chigua gua al lado de labradores rabiosos, y para ser honesto no se sentía más seguro como creyó que se sentiría al entrar en el grupo de chicos geniales. Era mucho peor que ser acosado cada tanto._

 _Sí… Fue una decisión muy mala, pero estaba desesperado desde que empezó el nuevo año escolar._

– _Me importa tanto como tu reputación, Rich. Fuiste tú el que me suplicó para entrar a este grupo ¿Quieres quedarte y no morir mañana? Entonces irás con nosotros a joder a Heere y es mi última palabra._

Eran bastante parecidos en ese entonces, aunque actualmente ya era un poco tarde para decir eso.

– _Eres patético, Heere ¿En serio crees que un perdedor como tú puede lograr algo? No me hagas reír. Tú y ese geek de Mell no son nadie, solo un par de fracasados. –Trató de desviar la mirada escuchando el golpe contra los casilleros que dio el cuerpo del niño de rizos y el ruido de otra hoja rasgarse. –Nunca serán más que solo eso, vete acostumbrando._

 _Entonces le regresó la mirada por unos instantes mientras su grupo se movía lejos._

 _Thomas se había pasado realmente demasiado esta vez, bastaba escuchar los alaridos entre sollozos y ver al niño llorar sobre las hojas del suelo. Apretó los puños oyendo las risas de sus compañeros y sintió asco ¿Cuál era su maldito problema?_

 _¿Se supone que esto debía ser divertido? Lo único que logró acompañándolos era sentirse una basura humana._

– _¡Dios, eso fue tan divertido! ¿Viste cómo se puso cuando hablaste de Mell?_

– _Heere seguramente se babea por ese gordo cuatro ojos con dientes de lata, tiene pésimo gusto, aunque perdedores y perdedores van juntos. Tal vez deberíamos molestarlo a él también mañana y darle una doble paliza. –Todos concordaron y siguieron charlando, pero él se detuvo ahí mismo._

– _Thomas, eso fue muy cruel. –Pronunció, congelando al líder de mirada hiriente, casi no le importó que se acercase amenazante. Estaba demasiado molesto para eso. –Fue caer bajo, hasta para ti._

– _Ten más cuidado con lo que me dices, pulga ¿Quieres terminar apaleado como Heere o algo así?_

– _No me importa, ya no quiero estar en este grupo de todos modos. Creí que eran chicos geniales, pero solo son una tanda de matones sádicos y perversos sin futuro. –Sabía lo que vendría, sería golpeado hasta terminar tan abollado como un auto en un accidente, pero no fue así. Thomas se rió en su cara como si fuese una mala broma y de repente lo empujó hacia el suelo._

– _Haz lo que quieras, no te necesito de todos modos. No me andaría haciendo aires de héroe o buena persona de todos modos si fuera tú, Rich. Eres un perdedor cobarde y llorón como los demás y eso serás siempre. Con o sin mí._

Era irónico que sus palabras se volvieran en su contra. Que expulsaran a Thomas de la escuela por una pelea casi mortífera con otros estudiantes fue como un grito de victoria en una batalla para todos los "perdedores" de su edad.

Claro, eso no quitaba el hecho de que sus palabras le resonaron durante días. Porque como dijo, fue la batalla, no la guerra.

Podía decir que en lo que se diferenciaban ahora era que… Jeremy era infeliz, él… Bueno, estaba más que satisfecho, eso ya era bastante bueno ¿No? Haber confiado en las palabras de un extraño de internet había sido el primer paso para escalar hasta la cima y hasta el día de hoy no sentía arrepentimiento por ello, aunque sí un poco de remordimiento por los chicos que pisó o dejó caer para trepar, entre ellos los que eran como Jeremy. Ninguno de ellos merecía ese trato, no le entusiasmaba ser así con ellos incluso ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era la secundaria, donde cada quien sobrevive por su cuenta.

No se quejaba, la vida de un chico popular era bastante buena. Tenía un amigo genial, tal vez no tan confiable y sensible como algunos, pero genial y un buen chico al fin y al cabo. Y claro, tenía la atención de muchas chicas bonitas, incluida la adorable Brooke Lohst. La buena vida comienza cuando no tienes que preocuparte de estar en la mira de nadie, porque no eres el bufón, eres el espectador. Eres testigo de la miseria ajena, y como no te gusta solo desvías la mirada y finges que no pasa nada, aunque sabes que no es así.

Crudo, pero soportable. Eso al menos le aseguraba que el exterior era su refugio, y lo que era su hogar era de lo que podía escapar. Tener una vida exitosa allá fuera le recordaba que no terminaría siguiendo los pasos de sus progenitores, unas personas no muy agradables que digamos.

Tal vez ahora no era la mejor persona de todas, pero podía seguir mejorando, esto de la secundaria solo era una etapa de inmadurez que más adelante vería como algo divertido de lo cual reírse con sus colegas entre anécdotas. No tenía que preocuparse tanto ahora, solo disfrutar la juventud y dejar todo fluir, se lo merecía.

–¡Rich! Iremos a Pinkberry ¿No nos acompañan tú y Jake?

Rich sonrió hacia Brooke, a estas alturas sabía a la perfección qué debía decir aunque el Squip lo indicara. Llevaba tantos años escuchando sus instrucciones que hasta parecía que su actuar era totalmente propio ¿Lo era, quizá? Puede que el squip haya formado mucho su carácter.

–Por supuesto que sí, lo que sea por acompañar a unas chicas tan lindas ¿Verdad, amigo? –Entornó hacia Jake, cual sonrió de la misma manera y asintió dándole un codazo amistoso.

–Tú sí sabes, Rich. Vamos, señoritas.

Siguiendo el camino hasta el auto que compartían Lohst y Valentine en el estacionamiento, alcanzó a ver por la ventana del vehículo al chico que había aconsejado hace rato. Parecía muy entretenido persiguiendo a su amigo de gafas por la acera, ambos riéndose como unos chiquillos de cinco años jugando al "te toqué, las traes". No sabía que decían, pero escuchaba apenas sus gritos y risas.

Hizo una mueca al verlo, tratando luego de reírse escandalosamente del chiste venenoso que Chloe soltó sobre el par de amigos y su "tan estúpida y para nada atractiva inmadurez".

– **-No sufras tanto, Rich. Ya sabes que eso será asunto suyo.**

Asintió de nuevo. Era mejor regresar su atención a las muchachas bonitas, a su amigo el triunfador y a su vida tranquila.

– **Descuida Rich… Él solo necesita un poco de ayuda y tecnología.**


	5. Two player hearts

Jeremy Heere y Michael Mell eran lo que se podía calificar como el dúo perfecto, y cada uno era la mitad del otro, así fue siempre desde que tenían memoria y así esperaban que fuese siempre.

Tenían una de esas amistades difíciles de encontrar en la actualidad, cualquiera diría que era casi envidiable. Tan diferentes a simple vista, pero iguales por dentro.

¿Las reglas básicas de su relación? Simple; siempre juntos, siempre dándose apoyo, siempre cayendo con el otro, siempre cuidándose las espaldas. Como decían ellos "El juego perfecto de dos jugadores". Una amistad de doce años no podía ser menos que eso.

Jeremy aun recordaba cariñosamente la forma en la que se habían conocido y hasta tenía una foto de ambos a esa edad en la que su amistad apenas estaba creciendo.

 _Antes de la secundaria siempre existe algo más, como la primaria, pero mucho antes de ello se encuentra el kindergarten y el prescolar, el lugar donde los niños pequeños empiezan a ser más sociables y se desprenden aunque sea un poco de sus padres para formar nuevos lazos, que puede que no duren toda la vida, pero serían buenos recuerdos a futuro._

 _No se imaginó que podría cumplir con ambas cosas a la vez, pero así fue._

 _El primer día fue aterrador y ni siquiera ayudó que su madre le hiciese usar su camiseta favorita con estampado de osos. Jeremy estuvo como diez minutos mínimo apegado a las faldas de su madre rogando entre sollozos que no lo dejara solo con una mujer desconocida, o sea la pobre maestra. Al final ella logró hacerlo entrar en el salón y como todos los demás niños, se presentó en voz baja y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas al rincón mientras que el resto socializaba y jugaba._

 _Puede que hayan pasado unos pocos minutos, pero para el pequeño se sintieron como horas interminables de garabatear animales con crayones de colores y aguantar el nudo en su garganta, totalmente aliviado cuando le permitieron salir al patio de juegos solo para sentarse en un columpio lejos de la multitud._

 _No estuvo emocionado cuando le contaron de ese sitio y seguía sin gustarle, de hecho estaba asustado. Era entendible, no tenía amigos de su edad por aquellos años, su familia era bastante pequeña y no tenía primos con los cuales jugar. Solo eran él y sus padres ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer rodeado de extraños? Ellos parecían felices y risueños compartiendo sus juguetes, deslizándose por el tobogán en grupo o jugando a la pelota, pero la simple idea de acercársele provocaba pavor ¿Por qué sus padres lo dejaron ahí?_

 _Solo quería ir a casa, con ese deseo desesperado dejó que el borbotón de lágrimas cayera a sus pies, colgando del columpio, esperando a que su madre por fin llegara._

 _No ocurrió, pero..._

– _Oye ¿Por qué lloras?_

 _Se sobresaltó, mirando a su costado donde se asomaba por su hombro un niño un poco más alto que él, con banditas en las piernas, brazos y una en la mejilla. Tenía ojos y cabello color café y un tono moreno de piel. Su apariencia realmente no importaba demasiado, Jeremy ya se sentía aterrado con el simple hecho de que no lo conocía._

 _No respondió, solo siguió llorando con la mirada caída. El niño se sentó en el columpio de al lado en silencio y no hizo más que mirarle curiosamente hasta que un rato después se perdió de su vista. Creyó que se había marchado, pero un segundo después sintió que su columpio se movía hacia adelante y se sujetó fuerte ahogando un grito del susto, era el niño de antes haciendo que el columpio se balanceara suavemente._

– _¡Cuando mis mamás me columpian en el parque me animo bastante! Sostente fuerte. –Le sonrió ampliamente y sin dar al de pecas la oportunidad a negarse, empujó el columpio mucho más fuerte. Los segundos pasaban, y los chillidos de Jeremy para bajarse empezaron a descender hasta desaparecer, no había caído del columpio, y de hecho era divertido, era como sentir que volaba en el aire y tocar el cielo por unos segundos._

 _Se dejó llevar y extendió su mano al frente cada vez que iba hacia adelante, aun no podía tocar ninguna nube, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para él._

– _¡Más alto, más alto! –Soltó una risa tras sentir que el niño empezaba a ponerle más fuerza a sus empujes para cumplir su petición. Tras un rato de seguir jugando y empujando se agotó y dejó que Jeremy se detuviera poco a poco. El viento había secado sus lágrimas y las dejó marcadas en su rostro, pero no había llanto que las devolviera. –¡Eso fue muy divertido! Gracias._

– _De nada. –Se limitó a responder el otro niño. –¿Por qué estabas llorando hace un rato? No te ves como si te hubieses lastimado._

– _Me da miedo este lugar. Quiero volver con mis padres. –Murmuró. –Ellos dijeron que aquí haría amigos._

– _Nosotros podemos ser amigos. –Propuso, extendiendo la mano para ayudarlo a bajar del columpio. Jeremy sonrió tímidamente y aceptó su ayuda, cayendo limpiamente a su lado. –Me llamo Michael ¿Y tú?_

– _Jeremy. Me gustan tus banditas. –Observó que todas eran de colores vivos y hasta podían formar un arcoíris de no ser porque estaban regadas en sitios diferentes. Le dio mucha curiosidad ¿Acaso Michael era un niño problemático? Tenía demasiadas banditas como para asegurar que era un niño muy movedizo. –¿Cómo te lastimaste? ¿Duele mucho?_

– _No estoy herido, solo me gusta usarlas. Son como pegatinas. –Se alzó de hombros. Jeremy entendió el punto, le parecían muy bonitas como para resistirse a usarlas. –A mí me gusta tu camiseta de osos._

– _Gracias, mi mamá me la compró para navidad._

– _Uh, las mías me compraron las banditas. Dijeron que solo podía usar siete cada tanto._

– _¿Tienes dos mamás? Eso es genial. Yo solo tengo una._

– _Lo sé, es genial. –Sonrió con orgullo. –¿Quieres ir a dibujar?_

– _Seguro ¿Pero luego podemos usar el columpio de nuevo?_

– _¡Claro, Jer-Bear! –Al verlo inclinar la cabeza a un costado, Michael se apresuró a tomarlo de la mano y arrastrarlo con él al salón. –Por los osos de tu camiseta ¿Puedo llamarte así?_

– _¿Uh? Está bien. –No era un mal apodo, la verdad._

Jeremy no podía estar más agradecido con la vida por haber puesto a Michael en el camino de su vida, pues admitía tristemente que para él, Michael era lo único que tenía y valía la pena. Era aquella persona que siempre estuvo para él. Cuando sus padres se separaron y sintió que ahora estaba solo él le hizo compañía, cuando cometían una travesura se quedaba a su lado para recibir el regaño, cuando cayó de su bicicleta la primera vez que montó una él estuvo ahí para ponerle curitas coloridas y ayudarlo para un segundo intento sujetando el asiento.

Él era el hombro donde podía llorar sin vergüenza, los brazos que lo acunaban cuando perdía la calma, la mano que se extendía para ayudarlo a levantarse, los chistes que desmoronaban su orgullo y voluntad para estar molesto. Michael era su familia, su mejor y único amigo, su preciado jugador número uno hoy y siempre.

–Viejo, creo que casi me dormí en las clases de biología. Sé que la profesora hablaba de ranas venenosas pero yo solo me preguntaba si se podrían hacer alucinógenos con esa mierda ¿Te lo imaginas? "Droga anfibia". Me haría rico con eso.

–Michael, creo que en serio te urge fumar. –Se rio por lo bajo mientras revisaba en su bolsillo hasta dar con las llaves de la casa y hacerlos pasar a ambos. No había hablado mucho en el camino, así que Michael se aseguró de llenar el silencio con todo lo que había estado meditando en sus clases mientras él estaba en teatro.

Michael siempre tenía temas nuevos bajo la manga de los cuales hablar, si no era sobre videojuegos era sobre cosas al azar que aprendía en los documentales o alguna rareza como la de ahora. Las palabras del joven Mell podían estar dentro de una caja llena de sorpresas, eso era lo que le gustaba más de él, no podía aburrirse con él presente.

–¡Nu-uh! Solo digo que si alguna vez nos quedamos sin marihuana para fumar podríamos lamer una rana y volar a Marte ¿Cómo te suena eso?

–Es asqueroso, no entra en mis códigos de salubridad, y para empezar esas ranas viven en el otro extremo del mundo. Tendrías que contratar a un contrabandista de animales para semejante locura. Y, amigo... -Hizo una pausa solo para picarle la nariz tiernamente con el dedo y apartarse para no dar oportunidad a que él mismo lo hiciera. –Sé que no quieres terminar preso. –Sonrió para sí mismo escuchando como hacía pucheros mientras lo seguía a su habitación.

El mismo Jeremy podía admitir que él también tenía esos momentos de idiotez e ideas extrañas, tal vez podría llegar al nivel de Michael si su mente no estuviese ocupada la mayoría del tiempo en preocupaciones del día a día.

Al entrar no le extrañó no ver a su padre en la casa. Él trabajaba a esas horas y no volvía hasta las ocho, e incluso si estuviese en casa no sentiría su presencia como de costumbre. Tenía la casa para él solo, lo cual no le entusiasmaba tanto hasta cumplir los trece años y ver las ventajas enormes que eso ofrecía. En casos actuales, significaba que podía ver porno tranquilo o traer a Michael sin preocuparse de que este viese a su padre casi desnudo.

Inhaló hondo apenas traspasó la puerta de su habitación, tiró su mochila en algún sitio sin mirar dónde y se lanzó a la cama cayendo de cara. La semana lo había agotado por completo y ese día de mierda solo había terminado de darle los puñetazos necesarios para dejarlo fuera de combate, estaba seguro de que Michael lo sabía y por eso lo imitó, cayendo a su lado con una sonrisa juguetona.

–¿K.O. Jer-Bear? –Preguntó en tono burlón, y él asintió con un gruñido cansino. –¿Dormimos una siesta y nos recargamos para la piyamada, entonces?

–Eso suena bien para mí. –Murmuró en voz baja. Los párpados le pesaban demasiado y de por sí requería de toda su fuerza de voluntad para pronunciar palabra.

No le molestaba que Michael ocupara espacio en la cama, después de todo habían movido muchas cosas de su cuarto con el paso de los años y ahora contaba con una cama de dos plazas. Cada quién tenía su lado asignado, él siempre iba a la derecha, aunque aun así eso no era tan evidente siendo que normalmente dormían amontonados en el medio. Michael tenía la costumbre de acurrucarlo junto a él ¿Y le molestaba? En lo absoluto, tenían suficiente confianza para eso.

El joven Heere suponía que incluso se las arreglarían para dormir juntos en un sofá sin que ninguno estuviese incómodo o cayera del mueble en la madrugada.

Michael sonrió divertido, quitándose los zapatos a sí mismo y a Jeremy. Suponía que este último no se movería ni para respirar como para dignarse en hacerlo por sí solo, mas sin embargo segundos después se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, pues cuando se recostó a su lado de nuevo, Jeremy instantáneamente sintió que el colchón se hundía para indicarle su presencia y se apegó a él.

–Cuando despiertes me contarás qué tal estuvo tu clase de teatro ¿Verdad? –Murmuró, a lo cual Jeremy quedó dudoso entre contestar o fingir estar dormido.

Prefirió no responder. Queriéndolo o no, se conocía bastante como para saber que se lo diría de todos modos. Ahora mismo no quería repasar el día, solo dormir, inhalar el aroma suave del hoodie de Michael y dejar que su cálido cuerpo le ofreciera una cómoda siesta.

Cuando despertaron ya se habían hecho las siete y cuarto de la tarde. Afuera el cielo estaba teñido de naranja y azul, pero en el interior de su cuarto casi siempre era azul oscuro y púrpura brillando en la televisión, mérito del videojuego "Apocalipsis de los condenados" que habían comprado antes de comenzar las clases y aun no terminaban.

No era incómodo jugar videojuegos en su hogar, pero a veces prefería ir a la casa de Michael. El desgraciado contaba con un sótano, o más bien su guarida geek. Ahí tenían todo lo necesario para pasarla bien el fin de semana, y aunque no era tan malo estar frente al televisor sentados en su cama, el respaldar era molesto y parecía que se clavaba en sus huesos si apoyaba las rodillas arriba, y no podía moverse tanto como lo deseaba. Los pufs en el sótano de Michael resultaban más prácticos y cómodos para saltar y agitarse como poseído cuando la acción se desarrollaba dentro de la pantalla.

Oh, y por supuesto, no importaba cuán distraído fuese su padre, la idea de fumar marihuana en su cuarto era de todo menos tentadora. Dejaría olor en todas partes y siempre fue muy paranoico con respecto al tema de las drogas.

Oh sí, drogas. Nada mejor para completar el estereotipo de adolescente incomprendido con falta de atención de sus padres que un porro humeante e ilegal entre sus dedos y sus labios. Solo le faltaba ser un cleptómano en potencia, usar ropa negra y dejarse el cabello largo.

De niño no consideraba ni de cerca imaginarse a sí mismo consumiéndolas. Así que, sí, Jeremy había decepcionado a su yo de diez años. Había empezado a fumar desde los catorce años gracias a Michael, no es que él le haya presionado, pero un día simplemente le comentó que el primo de Christine, Dustin Kropp, le había ofrecido marihuana en el patio trasero de la escuela y la curiosidad de ambos fue tal que gastaron sus ahorros restantes del año en eso. Tatuajes, droga... Dios, podrían considerarlos criminales juveniles de no verse tan patéticamente nerds.

Pero no, la gente que los veía en la calle debía pensar de todo menos en drogas.

No estaba seguro de si era una adicción. No pensaba en ello a menos que no fueran a la casa de Michael, solo porque sospechaba que ambos terminarían llenando el sótano de humo para el final del día. Recordaba que al inicio lo odió, era amargo y extraño, pero los efectos lo valían. Para un chico que se angustia sobre la cosa más mínima las veinticuatro horas del día venía bien, si es que no terminaba visualizando a Deadpool montando un unicornio junto a CopyCat o Spiderman era fantástico.

Michael era tan constante como él, pero se relajaba tan fácilmente que con medio porro consumido ya estaba listo para decirle adiós al mundo real. Jeremy requería odiar la escuela por un rato, darse cuenta de que ya había terminado uno, encender otro y a la mitad empezar a adormilarse.

Maldijo las fechas y los turnos para ofrecer casas para piyamadas. Su espantosa semana requería una buena dosis de marihuana para descansar la mente.

–Bueno, me imagino que ahora querrás contarme qué tal estuvo tu clase de teatro ¿Verdad? –Jeremy soltó un corto alarido frustrado terminando de conectar los controles del juego. Le dio el suyo a Michael y se sentó a su lado con un rostro no muy feliz. –¿Te aburriste ahí?

–Fue una mierda. –Hizo una mueca escogiendo el skin de su personaje sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla. Su amigo por otra parte, se distraía viéndolo a él.

–¿Se burlaron de ti?

Guardó silencio. No, nadie se había burlado de él, al menos no al inicio. De cualquier modo fue su culpa que lo hicieran, y aunque no lo haya sido no pensaba decírselo directamente. El chico de gafas no era exactamente la persona más razonable del mundo cuando le contaba esas cosas, sacaba su lado más violento y aunque eso le halagara enormemente no tenía corazón para permitirle hacer una locura. Por eso acostumbraba a suavizar el golpe y mentirle piadosamente sobre algunas cosas.

–Algo así. –Dijo vagamente. –Ya no sé si deba regresar. Suena mejor cambiarme a las clases de literatura de la profesora Sawyer. –Le constaba que ahí no habían populares, solo gente normal y alguno que otro nerd. Era un sitio seguro para él, tal vez con personas superiores, pero tranquilas al fin y al cabo.

Sonrió sarcásticamente. Le daba gracia cuando su profesora de literatura exageraba al hablar de su juventud. Siempre agregaba asesinatos y un ex novio explosivo a su historia, la repetía constantemente y seguía siendo divertido escucharla. Era una mujer admirable, casi nunca mencionaba haberle salvado la vida a su esposa—McNamara Heather o algo así, solo la conocía por ser la psicóloga escolar— como la misma mencionó cuando la conocieron en una ocasión, como si no lo creyera suficiente, aunque sí tocaba mucho el tema del suicidio.

Cuando lo hacía seriamente y no estaba contando chistes de humor negro que hacían reír a toda la clase, sentía que su mirada se volvía gentil. Ella les recordaba que podían hablar con ella o la psicóloga escolar si algo les abrumaba, pero ni aun así Jeremy sentía que tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Es decir, sí, se sentía una basura humana y esa mierda, pero no necesitaba preocupar a Michael solo para que al final no resultara.

–Un geek, un libro, una clase aburrida, leer libros de temática adolescente suicida mientras la señora Sawyer nos habla de su ex psicópata... -Habló, soltando una risa. –Sí, combina mejor conmigo que el teatro. Como si un perdedor como yo que no puede ni hablar con una chica pudiese actuar frente a tantas personas. Tengo tanta mala suerte que quizá me caiga un saco de arena en la cabeza a mitad de la obra y me muera. –Se volvió a reír más fuerte, pero a Michael no le causó gracia y siguió en silencio. Lo sabía, sentía su mirada severa sobre él sin la necesidad de estarlo viendo. A veces se olvidaba de lo mucho que Michael detestaba que hiciera esos comentarios como si de verdad fuesen a hacerlo reír. –Lo siento.

–A veces me enferma que digas esas cosas de mal gusto, Jeremy. –A este punto se estaba escuchando enojado. –¿Siquiera escuchas la mierda que estás diciendo?

–Solo estaba bromeando. No exageres. Ni que me fuera a matar o algo. –Trató de sonar molesto como si realmente le ofendiera que creyera tal cosa, pero muy en el fondo creía estar siendo sincero, y por supuesto, un imbécil al decirlo en voz alta.

Michael tomó aire como tratando de calmarse y pasar de tema. –No pudiste haber hecho algo tan malo como para que se rieran de ti ¿Acaso no estuvieron Jake y Rich ahí? ¿Qué hay de Christine? ¿Pudiste hablar con ella?

–Oh, sí. Todo era perfecto, ella entendió una referencia, fue amistosa y nos comprendimos hasta que Jake el galante vino a encantarla ¡Debiste verlo! –Gruñó dando "comenzar" al juego, disparando al primer zombie que se encontró. Michael tragó en seco preguntándose si el pobre zombie tenía la cara de Jake a vista de Jeremy. –Christine no se lo pensó dos veces para ir con él. Ese idiota ni siquiera sabe la capital de Francia ¿Cómo esperas que sepa de teatro siquiera?

Sonaba como una ex novia celosa, pero no evitaba sentir rabia. Así Christine no fuese una aspirante a novia o una mierda romántica por el estilo, había descubierto que era una persona genial con quien podía concordar en muchas cosas, en especial en aquello que le gustaba tanto. Tener una amiga así era ideal. No era justo que el idiota de Jake se la ganara solo con hacerle ojitos y él haya quedado como perro abandonado a pesar de que demostró más sabiduría que ese pedazo de alcornoque.

Suspiró soltado el control, el "Game Over" brillaba en el televisor. Michael, que no había presionado un solo botón en la partida, se acercó un poco más. Jeremy sintió que debía continuar hablando aunque no se lo pidieran directamente.

–No pertenezco ahí. –Masculló con la mirada fija en el televisor. –Aun si pudiese ayudar para la obra solo lograría ser el que se encarga de la utilería. Nunca he actuado frente a los demás, si lo intentase delante de todos me daría un infarto ¿Te lo imaginas? "Joven estudiante de secundario muere de pánico en ensayo". –Suspiró. –Pero... Aun así siempre he querido formar parte de eso.

Amaba el teatro, soñaba con actuar frente a miles de personas sin que el miedo lo invadiera. Quería estar sobre el escenario cantando apasionadamente "Non stop", "Helpless" o "When he sees me" mientras se deslizaba entre coreografía. Anhelaba los aplausos del público para sentir que era bueno en algo, pero entonces despertaba.

–¿Eso quiere decir que renunciarás? ¿Qué hay de Christine? Tal vez Jake se aburra de ella y tengas oportunidad. Ya conoces a Jake.

Jeremy no contestó y solo le clavó una mirada inexpresiva a Michael ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que las chicas se pueden ir al demonio porque lo quieres solo a él? ¿Podría hacérselo saber con una mirada? ¿Cómo hacerle saber que Christine era su excusa para tantos suspiros enamorados y detalles románticos que iban a la basura? No había forma de hacerlo, no existía porque Jeremy no tenía el valor.

Nunca podría perdonarse el perder a Michael, por eso Jeremy estaba dispuesto a renunciar a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener al joven Mell a su lado. Sonaba exagerado, hasta él lo sabía ¿Pero podían culparlo? Su madre desapareció de su vida cuando apenas empezó la escuela, su padre empezó a desatenderlo por caer en la tristeza, no tenía a nadie y Michael fue todo lo que necesitaba desde entonces. Era tan maravilloso... No permitiría que nadie le hiciese daño o los separara, incluso si ese alguien era él mismo y sus estúpidos sentimientos.

Eso arrastraba a Jeremy a otro mal hábito después de las listas de humillaciones y las drogas. Tan dramático como podía escucharse, Michael estaba tan encima de sus prioridades que respirar era la segunda. Siempre era así, su salud física, su dignidad o sanidad mental, todo iba abajo y Michael estaba en la cima. Si Jeremy tuviese que elegir entre ser agredido por seis brabucones o ver a su mejor amigo llorar, ya mismo estaría en el hospital conectado a una máquina de pulsos.

No era prudente de su parte, incluso Michael desaprobaba esas actitudes suyas tachándolas de autodestructivas y suicidas, es solo que Heere no creía que fuese la gran cosa. Dolía menos recibir una paliza que limpiar las lágrimas ajenas, le constaba por experiencias.

Cuando tenían doce años y Michael empezó a usar frenos, muchos empezaron a molestarlo por eso, y sus gafas solo lo empeoraban todo. En aquel entonces, Heere no era el blanco de las burlas o miradas, lo era Mell, y se hizo tan común verlo desanimado y sin ganas de asistir a la escuela que Jeremy se esforzaba el doble en prestar atención a las clases para ayudarlo a ponerse al día con las materias.

Siempre le insistía a Michael en que debía defenderse de todos esos imbéciles, pero él decía que no quería buscar problemas y las burlas se detendrían una vez que le sacaran los frenillos, o sea el próximo año. Trataba de ser paciente e ignorarlos como él le pedía, puesto que era verdad que eran tontos que no valían la pena, pero en ciertas ocasiones le era imposible no ser tan impulsivo.

 _La primera vez fue en el recreo. Michael se quedó en el salón a esperarlo mientras terminaba de copiar algo del pizarrón, Jeremy regresó rato después con un par de bebidas de la máquina expendedora y se puso a hablar con él. Pronto escuchó los cuchicheos y risas de un grupo de niños en el otro lado del salón, que por lo visto tenían como tema principal a su compañero de lentes._

– _¿Se están riendo de ti otra vez? ¿Cuál es su problema? –Lo hubiese dejado pasar de largo como siempre y los despreciaría en silencio, pero Michael arrastró hacia él una nota por la superficie de la mesa. No hacía falta dar muchos detalles, solo eran insultos escritos al azar que le hirvieron la sangre apenas los terminó de leer ¿Era en serio? ¿No era esta la décima vez en la semana? –¿Otra más?_

– _Una tontería. Lo dejaron en mi casillero esta mañana. –Se alzó de hombros y rodó los ojos con un gesto fastidiado que trató de mantener a toda costa. Jeremy arrugó la nota en su mano sin esperar el más mínimo gesto entristecido en el rostro de su amigo y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió a donde se encontraban los primeros y obvios sospechosos, tirando la nota en el centro de la mesa donde estaban reunidos._

No recordaba del todo qué les había dicho, solo que unos segundos más tarde estaba gritándoles todos los insultos que se sabía a esa corta edad y por poco terminaba tirándose sobre uno de ellos a los golpes de no ser porque Michael intervino y la profesora llegó. Se la había pasado toda la hora siguiente de clases mirando con odio al grupo desde su asiento, su profesora hablaba de la guerra fría y Jeremy deseaba tener el arsenal de armas de esos años para propinarle un disparo al estúpido que seguía desafiándolo con la mirada.

Oh, Michael Mell... Jeremy haría tantas locuras por ese chico, más de las que él podía imaginar.

–No quiero hablar de ella ahora. –Se limitó a decir, perdiendo oportunidad a corregir lo de Christine. De hecho, había algo más importante de lo cual quería hablar. –Hoy... Pasó algo muy raro en la salida. –Soltó, queriendo saltar a un tema menos deprimente y que seguía picándolo desde hoy. –Me encontré con Rich en el baño.

–¿Eso es raro para ti? Sé que Rich es muy diferente a nosotros, pero no es un alíen sin sistema urinario, Jeremy. –Bromeó.

–No me refiero a eso. Él... Me habló de algo interesante.

–¿Me lo dices mientras buscamos algo de beber en tu refrigerador?

Jeremy aceptó y le explicó a Michael con lujo de detalles todo lo que ocurrió en el baño, desde las palabras de Rich antes del extraño suceso con luces verde neón—Creyó notar que su interpretación de Rich insultándolo hacían a Michael fruncir el ceño y apretar su lata de refresco más de lo que debería—hasta la historia del mismo y lo que le había contado sobre el fabuloso "Squip".

Lo supo cuando vio la expresión de su amigo. Sonaba más irreal y estúpido de lo que había planteado en su mente.

–Suena a que robaste hierba de mi casa y la fumaste antes de entrar al baño. –Dijo sentándose en la cama de nuevo, tomando el control del juego para reanudarlo. Jeremy hizo lo mismo sintiendo que Michael lo miraba como si estuviese loco, y no lo culpaba en lo absoluto.

–No, viejo. En serio ocurrió ¡De verdad! ¿No me dirás que piensas acerca de eso?

–¿Quieres mi opinión sincera? –Sus dedos seguían ocupados en el joystick mientras se movía como si fuese el personaje que usaba en el juego. –Te está estafando. Estafándote de una manera muy extraña.

–Está bien, pero ¿Qué tal si no? ¡Esto podría ser algo grande! –Explicó. Había estado dudando toda la tarde al respecto, pero por alguna razón mientras más lo pensaba más tentador le sonaba. –Lo único que tengo que hacer es darle al tipo que me atormenta... Seiscientos... Dólares. –Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, del pequeñísimo detalle en toda esa turbia situación que no había analizado y ahora lo abofeteaba. –Está estafándome totalmente.

Frunció el ceño y Michael atinó a reírse por lo bajo ¡¿Cómo es que fue tan ingenuo?! ¿En qué momento llegó a creer que esa tonta historia sobre computadoras inteligentes con forma de pastillas tendría sentido? Incluso si Rich se había vuelto popular después de ser un nerd ¿Qué importaba? Si había empezado en un grupo de matones pudo haber ascendido de alguna forma, no había una explicación más razonable que aquella, y en cuanto a los "efectos especiales" que presenció... ¿Quizá era obra de alguno de sus amigos con dinero? Daba igual.

Esto era desilusionante. Que Rich decidiera abrirse a él de esa forma y lo llamara "buen tipo" lo había hecho pensar que no todos los populares eran unos imbéciles egoístas y sí tenía oportunidad de que todo cambiara en su vida, pero no. Solo era otra jugarreta para hacerlo quedar en ridículo ¡Bien, lo lograron! Se sentía ridículo.

–No puedo creer que en serio lo consideraras. Siempre dices que Rich es un tonto ¿Por qué creerle?

–¡No lo sé! Solo creí... Olvídalo. Estoy condenado a ser un perdedor hasta el fin del mundo. No ¡Probablemente después también! –Hubiese continuado quejándose, pero antes de eso Michael apoyó una mano en su hombro y le sonrió.

–Claro que no. Eres mucho más genial que un cassette vintage. Es solo que nadie, excepto yo, lo piensa. Puede que no seas nada en la escuela, pero eso no será un problema mientras seamos un equipo.

Vale, para la gente cualquiera ese halago sonaba ridículo, pero Jeremy entendía perfectamente los gustos de Michael y el idioma geek lo suficientemente bien como para que esas palabras lo ruborizaran. Al carajo Romeo y Julieta, Michael tenía lo tenía todo para ser un Don Juan.

–Piénsalo. Nos gustan los juegos descontinuados, las patinetas retro ¡Tenemos un jodido tatuaje de Pac-Man, Jeremy! ¡Un tatuaje! ¡Nadie lo aprecia, pero pronto estaremos juntos donde lo hagan!

–¿Lo de apreciarlo o el tatuaje? –Cuestionó alzando una ceja con una sonrisa divertida sin perder la concentración en el juego. Se mordió los costados de la boca por dentro, estaba cerca de terminar el estúpido nivel. –Porque según yo recuerdo, lo del tatuaje fue una idea tuya y yo fui tan tonto que te hice caso.

–No seas quejica, sabes que lo adoras.

El de pecas soltó una risa ¿Para qué negarlo? El tatuaje que decidieron hacerse a los catorce años sin autorización de sus padres en el aniversario de su amistad había valido totalmente la pena y el dolor. Claro que lloraron y gritaron todo el proceso mientras se aferraban a la mano del otro para soportar el dolor infernal de una aguja clavándose constantemente en su piel, sin embargo ya estaba hecho, los tres puntos tras un fantasma estaban en su piel como recordatorio de una duradera amistad.

Todavía adoraba cómo al juntar su brazo con el de Michael, parecía que su fantasma estaba a seis puntos de Pac-Man.

–Los chicos como nosotros son geniales en la universidad ¡Yo lo sé! –Lo aseguró con toda la seguridad del mundo, Jeremy tiró el Joystick a su lado, un zombie lo había liquidado por detrás. –La secundaria es un infierno, pero nos la apañamos bien. Eso es lo que hace un juego de dos jugadores.

–Eh, sí. Jugador 1, acaban de matarme en "Apocalipsis de los condenados" y no me ayudaste. No te dejé usar a David solo para que me dejes morir.

–Jeremy, estamos hablando de algo importante. –Fingió estar ofendido, pero poco le duró con la sorpresa que fue que Jeremy le entregara su control bruscamente.

–Zombies ahora, charla después. Si no quieres aguantar mi odio al mundo ayúdame a matar algunos zombies para descargarme ¿Ok? Haz que esa motosierra valga la pena.

–Enseguida, Jer-Bear.

Jugar videojuegos era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos, que como la mayoría de cosas, lo hacían juntos. Tenían bien ganado su título de "geeks" luego de haberse obsesionado con los juegos viejos de las máquinas casi inexistentes, teorías conspirativas y personajes asombrosos. Sabían apreciar todo tipo de juegos, pero los viejos eran sus favoritos, tal vez porque eran infravalorados como ellos.

Quitando el hecho de que desde hace semanas que no podían pasar el nivel nueve de "Apocalipsis de los condenados" todo era divertido y ameno. El juego requería un buen desempeño en el trabajo en equipo y sincronizarse correctamente, normalmente eso no era un problema, pero cuando estás rodeado de millares de zombies en una habitación pequeña se vuelve complicado y tienes que gritar cada acción a tu compañero preparándote para las quejas de los vecinos al día siguiente.

–¡Zombie! ¡Detrás de ti!

–¡Jeremy, mira a tu izquierda!

–¡Córtale la cabeza!

–¡Tú dispárale al otro!

–¡Me quedé sin munición, corre, corre maldita sea!

Muy pronto el indicador de vida de ambos se desvaneció por completo y la pantalla se iluminó con "Game Over" nuevamente. Ambos gritaron de indignación soltando los controles, Michael se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama sin dejar de insultar al zombie de traje de mesero, a su hipotética esposa zombie y a pequeños hijos zombies.

Jeremy bufó molesto, pero más aliviado que antes. Los videojuegos podían ser tan efectivos como la marihuana para calmarlo tras un poco de sangre y violencia sin sentido. Ya estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para reírse de lo tierno que era Michael cuando se quejaba tan exageradamente de los villanos principales. Quizá se rió muy fuerte, pues el de gafas le gritó.

–¡Oh, claro! ¡Ríete! En serio odio este nivel ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más llevamos intentando?!

–Creí que tu táctica de "Encuentra al malvado, empújalo a un costado, avanza con tu amigo al lado y si te atacan confía en tu hermano" era 100% efectiva. –Se carcajeó, recibiendo un golpe leve en el hombro por ello. Michael se tomaba muy en serio sus instrucciones en versos para los videojuegos. No lo culpaba, encontrar palabras que rimaran cuatro veces debía ser complicado.

–Se supone que debería funcionar. Lo hizo en los otros niveles. –Se incorporó volviendo a mascullar sobre la madre del creador del juego y tomó el joystick volviendo la mirada a Jeremy. –También funciona en la escuela ¿No crees?

–Sabes que es verdad. Es decir... Hemos peleado como perdedores por años con zombies de Nintendo y nuestros compañeros populares. Si eso sirve para la vida real debería funcionar en un videojuego, el problema es, mi amigo, que como los saltos dobles... Alteran muchas cosas. –Se alzó de hombros mientras se preparaba para otra partida eligiendo un arma diferente. Jeremy siempre elegía las de fuego, tenía excelente puntería en los juegos. –Pero seguimos atascados en este nivel y no podemos avanzar. Eso dice demasiado de nosotros, Michael.

–Ya te lo dije. Espera dos años, los chicos como nosotros son...

–Viejo, ya lo sé. Te entendí la primera vez. "Geniales en la Universidad". Pero no estamos en la universidad.

–¡Da lo mismo! La escuela es un golpe duro pero cuidamos la espalda del otro. Porque tú y yo hacemos un juego de dos jugadores.

–Dos jugadores que pasarán de nivel ¡Adelante! –Bramó con entusiasmo una vez que dieron Play. De aquí en más, estarían muy ocupados. Porque esto sí era una buena piyamada. –¡Zombie, muévete Michael!

Sin embargo puede que tuvieran que esperar un poco más para avanzar al nivel diez, puesto que mientras ellos se distraían matando tantos zombies como les permitieran las armas y la habilidad, el señor Heere estaba subiendo las escaleras buscando a Jeremy.

–¿Hola?

–¡Sangre, mueran! ¡Cómanse eso! ¡Que los follen con una motosierra!

–¿Hijo?

–¡Tripas para llevar!

–¡Jeremy!

Jeremy frunció el ceño soltando un gruñido, presionando el botón de pausa en el control. Michael se quejó y dejó caer su cara contra el colchón. –Ugh, pausa.

Escuchó los pasos acercándose y la puerta abriéndose por fin ¿Su padre ya había llegado del trabajo? No había notado que entre la siesta y el tiempo que se la pasó hablando con Michael ya eran pasadas las ocho de la tarde, tal vez las nueve. Estaba bien, no le estaba prohibiendo a Paul llegar a casa o dormir adentro, simplemente le fastidiaba que interrumpiera cuando estaba en compañía de Michael. A todos los adolescentes llegan a molestarles esas cosas.

Pero más molesto era... Voltear y darte cuenta de que tu padre no trae pantalones.

–¡Mierda! ¡Papá, los pantalones! ¡Maldita sea! –Chilló, rogando al cielo que la cama lo tragara en aquel instante ¿Es que acaso tenía que dejarle un recordatorio a Paul para que anduviera vestido como la gente normal por la casa o qué? Si de por sí le avergonzaba verlo él solo, imaginen que su crush tuviese que verlo.

–¿Qué? ¿Es una chica? ¿Estás con una chica? –A Jeremy le dio un tic en el ojo derecho, contando hasta diez internamente solo para no explotar ante tan indignante pregunta. Puede que estuviese exagerando, sin embargo le hervía la sangre cuando su padre hacía esas preguntas, era una combinación de vergüenza y furia porque... ¿Para qué una chica? ¡Michael estaba prácticamente por encima de todas!

 _¡NO, NO ES UNA CHICA! ¡PERO MICHAEL ES MI GRAN CRUSH, ES PRÁCTICAMENTE LA MISMA MIERDA E INCLUSO MEJOR!_

No, no lo dijo porque eso sería suicidio, pero lo pensó mientras apretaba fuerte el joystick y su amigo se incorporaba desde su posición de muerto.

–Oh, hola Michael.

–Qué hay, señor Heere. –Saludó como si nada.

Michael no tenía problemas con... Dañar sus preciosos y vírgenes ojos, después de todo llevaba doce años visitando la casa de los Heere y conocía bien a Paul. Verlo sin pantalones era lo usual, y aunque entendía lo penoso que era para Jeremy, no creía que fuese para tanto. Paul le agradaba, era amable las pocas veces que estaba en casa o que lo veía, pero la tensión que inundaba el ambiente cada vez que padre e hijo estaban juntos en el mismo cuarto era tan incómodo como sentarse en un sillón cubierto de vidrios rotos.

–Iba a ordenar pizza ¿Quieren algo?

Jeremy evitó contacto visual, fijándose en el televisor mientras fingía escoger nuevos armamentos. –¿Te vestiste hoy?

Paul pareció dudar. –Oh. No me necesitan en la oficina así que... Ya sabes, trabajo en casa.

–Y si no fuiste a trabajar ¿Dónde estabas hoy?

–Oh, fui a hacer las compras y regresé a casa a las seis.

–Sí, la mayoría usa pantalones en casa. –Refunfuñó.

–Eso es porque la mayoría no es tu padre.

El menor de los Heere no mostró reacción significativa ante el intento de broma de su padre, optando por ignorarlo aún ocupado con el juego. No quería alargar la conversación y afortunadamente él pareció captarlo así que se despidió rápido antes de dejar la habitación.

–Uh, buena charla.

Dio un alarido agotado cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, pasándose una mano por el rostro hasta sus rizos antes de caer recostado en la cama con una mirada enojada clavada en el techo. Michael no se rio, apoyándose con los codos a su lado.

–¿Qué hay con él?

–¿Qué te parece a ti? –Masculló sarcásticamente. No había necesidad alguna de mencionar el motivo detrás del tenso ambiente en su hogar y del por qué su padre andaba impresentable hasta para estar en casa. Michael lo sabía, ese motivo tenía nombre, empezaba con "S" y terminaba en "annon", o cómo Jeremy le decía con más desprecio "Mamá".

–¿No has tenido noticias de ella todavía? –Aventuró con su pregunta.

El de pecas rodó los ojos. Hablar de su madre en la casa era un tabú solo para traer dolor y malos recuerdos, para cualquiera era evidente que el joven detestaba a esa mujer y no se sentía tentado o deseoso de volverla a ver en su hogar ¿Para qué? Ella tomó su decisión poniéndole los cuernos a Paul y abandonándolos. No era una buena madre para él, ninguna buena madre con un grado mínimo de sentido común dejaría a su hijo de seis años solo y no se dignaría ni en llamarlo para su cumpleaños.

Y aunque lo había superado, su padre se había quedado atrás y él todavía sentía asco de solo pensar en ella. Shannon podía quedarse con el imbécil de Carl y sus nuevos hijos, a él no le importaba un carajo su nueva vida.

–No ¿Y a quién mierda le importa? Mamá lo superó, yo lo superé ¿Por qué él no puede hacerlo?

–Hey. –Le regañó Michael.

–Oh, vamos. Es la verdad. Debe superarlo, yo debo. No quiero que mi futuro sea así.

Paul hace mucho había dejado de ser su ejemplo a seguir. No lo malentiendan, como todo hijo amaba a su padre, sabía que era afortunado de que haya sobrellevado la separación mejor que muchos otros hombres que caían en el alcohol y maltrataban a sus hijo. Estaba consciente de que era difícil y el adulto hizo lo que pudo, pero... ¿Por qué engañarse? No fue suficiente, no lo era hoy. Habían pasado diez malditos años desde entonces y las cosas no habían cambiado desde el primer día.

Seguía siendo Jeremy Heere, el adolescente que podía llegar a horas de la madrugada oliendo a marihuana y amoratado tras una pelea sin que su padre lo notara ¿Podía sentirse agradecido por ello? No, ni un poco.

Paul le daba toda la libertad del mundo, pero no significaba que fuese bueno para un adolescente en crecimiento. No pidió tanto de él, solo que a veces le preguntara sobre sus calificaciones y le insistiera en mejorar, que estuviera en casa el día en que lo humillaron en teatro para consolarlo, que preguntara sobre cómo eran las cosas para él. No le pidió nada costoso o material que abusara de su salario, solo un poco de atención paterna. Era la única cosa que deseaba de él, al menos hasta que cumplió catorce y comprendió que ya no había remedio.

No podía odiar a su padre, él era una víctima de las acciones egoístas de Shannon, pero sí sentía hacia él una especie de rencor y vergüenza. No quería ser como Paul en el futuro, triste y sin motivación para al menos usar pantalones, y sin embargo a cómo iban las cosas seguro llegaría a eso antes de ser un adulto.

–Hey... Rich dijo que su contacto estaba en "Payless" ¿Cierto? –Apartó la mano de su rostro y Michael alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que Jeremy retomara ese tema. –¿Por qué no vamos nosotros mismos? Ya sabes... Solo para comprobar si su historia es cierta.

Llámenlo un idiota por seguir cavando en una tumba, adelante, pero ¿Qué más le quedaba por intentar? Ir con el contacto de Rich era lo más conveniente si no quería salir estado o con la curiosidad carcomiendo en su interior. Jeremy odiaba quedarse pensando "¿Y sí...?", en especial si de sus propias acciones se trataba. Necesitaba hacerlo, era su última oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo de la historia sin correr tantos riesgos.

Sonaba a una buena idea para él, pero el gesto de Michael indicaba que él no pensaba igual, incluso llegó a notar algo en su mirada ¿Tristeza? Nah, imposible. Él se reía de sus supersticiones, no las consideraba. Estaba listo para oír alguna broma al respecto de su parte, una que nunca llegó.

–¿Y si lo es?

El de pecas se quedó callado, no era lo que estaba esperando oír. Se acomodó apenas, apoyando su mejilla en su mano y el codo en el colchón, observando a su amigo con curiosidad.

–¿Qué tendría de malo?

–No lo sé. Tal vez te vuelvas demasiado genial para m... D-Digo... Para los videojuegos.

No fue su imaginación ni una ilusión creada vilmente por su lado más enamorado, Jeremy escuchó perfectamente cómo Michael se pausaba a sí mismo antes de terminar la oración, desviando la mirada con incomodidad. No sabía qué responder, había muchas cosas amontonándose desordenadamente en su cabeza y el pulso empezaba a temblarle mientras su corazón le hacía una mala jugada enviando más sangre a su cara ¿Acaso Michael tenía miedo de perderlo?

Jeremy quería decírselo ahí mismo, que no importaba qué o cómo, lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Quería gritarle cada cosa maravillosa que veía en él, y cómo con solo existir él era la razón por la que trataba de seguir adelante. Lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado.

–Olvídalo, sigamos jugando.

–¿Qué? Claro que no. –Se apresuró a detenerlo antes de que pudiera apartarse, tomando la mano con la que pensaba alcanzar su joystick. Fue un movimiento rápido y brusco, debió haberse controlado mejor. Tenía esos arranques imprudentes en los peores momentos. –Michael, yo nunca te dejaría atrás. Porque tú me... T-Tú...

Apretó los labios tratando de calmar el temblor de sus dedos y el rojo encendido en su rostro. Michael comenzaba a adoptar una mirada extrañada, empeorando los nervios que cerraron su garganta. Ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma situación que acostumbraba; Lo tenía todo... Las palabras, las acciones, el contexto y el momento perfecto, pero el terror era aún más fuerte ¿Qué le hacía pensar que Michael reaccionaría bien si lo confesaba? ¿Qué le aseguraba que si hablaba no vería en su rostro una expresión disgustada y se iría de su casa al instante?

No podía hacerlo, Michael era todo lo que le quedaba, no quería perderlo. Tenía mucho miedo, tanto maldito miedo de que él no amara nunca a alguien tan patético.

 _Y-Yo... No puedo. No puedo hacerlo._

–Tú... Sabes que eres mi persona favorita. Pero eso no quiere decir que... Pueda soñar con algo más. –No estaba siendo directo aunque sí honesto. Suspiró sintiendo que los niveles del pánico descendían poco a poco, hasta que trató de soltar la mano de Michael y este no se lo permitió, sujetándola para obligarlo a permanecer en esa posición. Cara a cara, tan cerca... Y tan lejos. El estómago le dio un vuelco y el tacto de los dedos de su amigo rodeando su mano casi lo hacían respingarse hasta golpear el techo.

–¿Eso es verdad? ¿Soy tu persona favorita?

Jeremy tragó en seco ¿Cómo esperaba el maldito que respondiera así de fácil siendo tan endemoniadamente lindo? Apenas unos segundos cerca admirando sus gentiles ojos oscuros y su dulce sonrisa lo desmoronaron por completo. Jesucristo, lo remarcaba demasiado, pero es que Michael era tan jodidamente hermoso que no existían suficientes palabras para describir lo única que era su combinación de adorable y atractivo.

De pronto empezó a reírse por lo bajo, eso lo hizo reaccionar.

–Jeremy ¿Estás bien? ¿Estoy invadiendo tu espacio personal de nuevo?

El aludido no supo si fue el pánico o un reflejo digno de alguien tan ridículamente penoso como él, pero se apartó tan torpemente que cayó de la cama mientras las risotadas de Michael incrementaban, al igual que su propia furia que no dejaba a su rostro volver al color paliducho que acostumbraba.

–¡No te rías! ¡No es gracioso! –Chilló tomando una de las almohadas para estampársela de un golpe en la cabeza, pero incluso con la cara contra el colchón, Michael seguía riéndose hasta las lágrimas. Gruñó cruzándose de brazos y sentándose de nuevo en la cama. No le gustaba que a Michael le causara tanta maldita gracia cuando enrojecía de ese modo por su culpa, sin embargo no podía señalar ese hecho porque su excusa era "Me pone nervioso que invadan mi espacio personal". –Agh, a veces eres un tonto.

–Soy tu tonto favorito. –Canturreó con una sonrisa juguetona, arrastrándose lo suficiente como para abrazarlo por el costado. –¿No es cierto?

Jeremy no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa, su orgullo era masa blanda al lado de Mell.

–Por supuesto. Y jamás dejaremos de ser un equipo. –Le remarcó. –La escuela es un infierno y tú me ayudarás a conquistarla. Después de todo eso es lo que hace un juego de dos jugadores.

–¡Tú lo dijiste, viejo! –Exclamó incorporándose para alcanzarle su control del juego. –Y... Solo porque me convenciste... Este domingo iremos a Payless a conseguir el Squip, claro, si es que es real.

–¿Entonces sí me acompañarás?

–No sería tu amigo si no te apoyara en cada locura que hagas, incluso si es comprobar qué tan reales son las leyendas urbanas de los populares. Pero al menos espero que como un pago adelantado hagas que tu escopeta valga la pena para reventarle los sesos a los zombies ¿Puedo contar contigo, jugador dos?

Jeremy sonrió ampliamente y no lo pensó dos veces antes de escoger su arma favorita y darle "continuar" al juego.

–¡Siempre, jugador uno!

 **. . .**

 _Vamos... ¡Ya estoy cerca de...! ¡NO, MALUNGKOT!_

Escupió otra sarta de insultos contra la madre del creador de "Apocalipsis de los condenados" en tagalo antes de dejar el joystick a sus piernas cruzadas y hacer más expresiones silenciosas y exageradas de frustración.

Llevaba jugando... ¿Dos horas? No estaba muy seguro, perdió la noción del tiempo desde la partida veinte y no tenía un reloj que le recordara la hora ni un compañero que le insistiera para despegar los ojos del televisor.

Suspiró, decidiendo dejar el juego para más tarde. Estaba agotado de zombies y cuchillas que pierden filo cuando más las necesitas, además ya debían ser más de las dos de la madrugada. No podía asegurarlo, solo estaba suponiéndolo gracias al peso de sus párpados y el bostezo largo que abandonó su boca.

Por Bob Marley, esta semana había sido agotadora en todos los sentidos de la palabra y aun le faltaban más antes de terminar el año. No le preocupaba tanto por él, seguir la rutina de ignorar al mundo entero con un par de audífonos daba resultado desde que Jeremy se los regaló, ya iban tres años seguidos de utilidad desde ese momento. Las únicas cosas que lo inquietaban eran el mantener las notas de la escuela, esconder estratégicamente la marihuana del sótano para que sus madres no lo descubrieran, y finalmente su mayor prioridad, que ahora mismo dormitaba pacíficamente en el colchón después de la media noche; Jeremy.

Michael negó con la cabeza sonriendo para sí mismo. Jeremy tenía todo lo de oso dormilón para ponerle el apodo de "Jer-Bear", era todo un desafío levantarlo, así era desde que eran niños, aunque últimamente se volvía tan difícil que empezaba a preocuparse por ello. Y no, no era una broma, realmente le preocupaba la desmotivación que tenía el joven Heere para abandonar la cama a menudo.

Dejó el control junto a la consola, apartándose para quitarse el hoodie, los zapatos y los pantalones. Una vez listo, se acomodó cuidadosamente junto a su amigo, apoyándose de modo que pudiese observarlo desde un poco más arriba, apenas iluminado por el brillo del televisor.

 _D'Aaaaww, es tan lindo cuando duerme._

Era un alivio ver a Jeremy Heere tan relajado después del día de mierda que le tocó pasar. Llevaba la cuenta de sus ataques nerviosos en la semana y ya eran cuatro sin contar los dos de hoy y el que estaba casi seguro que se perdió mientras estaba en clase de biología y Jeremy en la de teatro. No entendía aun cómo es que un chico de cara tan apacible pudiese guardar tanto estrés en un cuerpo así de flacucho.

Él por su parte... Lo estaba manejando mejor de lo que creyó que podría. Quizá los matones no se divierten molestándote si llevas música a todo volumen para no darles el gusto de reaccionar, quién sabe. No estaba con la guardia baja aun, solo estaba siendo cuidadoso de la mejor manera posible, y esa era; No destacar. Claro que es complicado cuando eres el chico que lleva audífonos a donde sea que vaya y un hoodie rojo lleno de parches, mas no era imposible.

Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de su amigo. El pobre parecía más paranoico cada día, por no decir que se estaba volviendo más propenso a ahogarse en una cucharada de agua. Lo notaba, solo que no lo mencionaba, sabía lo mucho que a Jeremy le golpeaba el ego tener que discutir esos asuntos.

Hizo una mueca preocupada sin apartar los ojos de ese rostro de facciones delicadas cubierto de pecas.

Se estaba quedando sin ideas para volver más pasable la vida escolar de ambos a la vez que analizaba si era recomendable arrastrar a Jeremy con la psicóloga escolar antes de que empeorara y decidiese hacer alguna locura. Le angustiaba que siguiese haciendo esos "chistes" sobre sí mismo como si no fueran nada serio, que se volviera más fácil quebrarlo con un insulto al azar, cómo abandonaba lo que amaba por el miedo a fracasar.

 _Ay, Jer-Bear... Ojalá pudiese hacer algo por ti._

No era suficiente con solo dar su apoyo o estar a su lado, Jeremy seguía decayendo. Se resbalaba de sus dedos hacia un abismo letal como si tuviese ladrillos atados a los pies y mantequilla en las manos.

Deseaba que las cosas volvieran a ser como lo eran antes del día en que Jeremy lo defendió de unos matones de la escuela. Cuando era más seguro de sí mismo y tenía coraje, cuando no tenía que agachar la cabeza al caminar por el pasillo, cuando era él a quien molestaban.

Recordaba ese día. Era un año más cerca de quitarse los frenillos y la jornada escolar había terminado. Jeremy lo había dejado solo en la salida para buscar un libro de la biblioteca y en tan solo un rato unos niños de cursos mayores se aprovecharon de eso para intimidarlo. Querían dinero que no tenía, así que... Sí, estuvo cerca de que lo apalearan detrás de la escuela.

Jeremy había aparecido de la nada y se les lanzó a todos a la vez a los golpes y gritos histéricos, amenazando con bajarles los dientes si se atrevían a ponerle un dedo encima. Había dado una batalla brutal contra los tres chicos, lo cual no fue a su favor. Como era de esperarse de un niño de trece años flacucho contra tres brabucones robustos de segundo año... Terminó siendo abollado a golpes en un dos por tres. El ojo morado y el dolor le duraron unas cuantas semanas al igual que a él la angustia que le dio verlo tirado en el suelo con tantas heridas.

Al día siguiente, cuando creyó que las cosas no podían empeorar… Él ya no era el blanco de las burlas o jugarretas maliciosas, lo era Jeremy. Y hasta el día de hoy los demás podrían no saber por qué el cambio, pero seguía siendo así por mera costumbre.

Se culpaba por haber sido tan dependiente. De haber escuchado a su amigo cuando le dijo que se defendiera él no habría tenido que intervenir. No habría salido herido ni habría firmado su sentencia a humillaciones, lastimosamente ya no podía hacer nada al respecto, solo entender cómo se sentía querer deformarle la cara a golpes a alguien y que no te lo permitan.

Seh, quizá era un poco sobre protector, pero era inevitable no querer moler a palos a cualquiera que molestara a su adorado amigo.

Enredó su dedo en uno de los rizos castaños de Jeremy, sonriendo levemente cuando este reaccionó involuntariamente a sus mimos y se removió un poco, acurrucándose más cerca de él ¡Por Dios! Era casi como un gatito pidiendo más cariño pero mejor.

 _Aun no entiendo por qué Christine no te presta atención._

Llevaba tanto tiempo conociendo a Jeremy que podía poner las manos en el fuego para asegurar que era el partido perfecto para cualquiera. El joven era dulce, sensible, romántico, soñador, comprensivo… Lo tenía todo, hasta unos ojos azules de ensueño que lo bobotizaban sin más. Michael daría lo que fuera por estar en el lugar de la chica Canigula y ser la persona que Jeremy mirara con tanto amor.

Era imposible no haber caído rendido por un chico así, el solo verlo le provocaban enormes deseos de abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas para protegerlo de cualquier cosa y plantarle el más cariñoso beso que pudiera ofrecer.

Soltó un suspiro de enamorado, perdiendo el rumbo de sus dedos hasta el rostro pecoso de su mejor amigo. Jeremy era tan jodidamente perfecto así como era, iluminando el cielo como la estrella más brillante, solo que no podía verlo. No entendía lo mucho que valía porque siempre le recordaban defectos insignificantes, y por más que quisiera hacérselo saber se contenía para no hacer un movimiento erróneo y mandar al caño una amistad tan hermosa de doce años.

Christine sin duda era afortunada y no podía darse cuenta. La celaba hasta la médula y se sentía indignado de que considerara a Jake Dillinger primero, solo que lo disimulaba mejor de lo que parecía porque una parte de él se sentía feliz de que Jeremy siguiese estando a su lado. Terriblemente egoísta ¿No creen? El mismo Michael admitía ser un estúpido por decir que deseaba la felicidad de Jeremy, pero al mismo tiempo que no alcanzara el amor de la chica que anhelaba.

Porque sí, Jeremy a sus ojos era un angel caído del maldito cielo y merecía ser feliz. Simplemente quería ser él quien lo lograra, sin embargo no era posible. Él no era Christine.

Pero era feliz a veces. Esos pocos segundos sujetando la temblorosa mano de Jeremy y viéndolo enrojecer delante de sus ojos mientras le aseguraba que era su persona favorita en todo el mundo era todo lo que necesitaba para recordar que no importaba cómo, mientras pudiera estar cerca de él, sería feliz.

Contuvo un bostezo para no hacer ruido y se estiró para acomodar el cuello de la camiseta de Jeremy de manera que la tela volviese a cubrir su hombro. Le parecía gracioso cómo escogía prendas tan holgadas para dormir y estas se desordenaban en la noche, así como le resultaba tierno comprobar que las pecas de Jeremy no solo se conformaban con su rostro.

Cuando estuvo dispuesto a volver a su otra posición, se detuvo en el rostro del otro. Dudó sobre lo que iba a hacer y al final terminó dejando un beso sobre su frente, arrepintiéndose en el segundo que lo escuchó murmurar algo para terminar entreabriendo los ojos.

–¿Mich…?

–Hey, Jer-Bear. Perdón por haberte despertado. Vuelve a dormir ¿Sí? –Susurró observándolo con una sonrisa, muerto de ternura ante el tono adormilado y la mirada perdida ajena. Jeremy divagó, hasta que levantó débilmente su mano hasta su rostro, palmando torpemente como si no pudiese ver. Michael aguantó la risa. –¿Jeremy? ¿Qué tratas de hacer?

–Idiota, ve a dormir tú también. Seguramente es muy tarde. Quítate los lentes.

–Ya voy, ya voy. Me encargaré de eso. –Apartó con cuidado la mano de su rostro, obedeciendo al pedido. Se estiró dejando sus lentes en la mesita de noche cercana y apagó la luz de la lámpara, sintiendo que apenas se volvió a acercar Jeremy se le apegaba soltando refunfuños y quejas sobre lo incómodo que era dormir solo.

–¿Qué estabas haciendo despierto a esta hora?

–Uh… Solo trataba de pasar el nivel nueve solo. No funcionó como esperaba. –Se rió por lo bajo, rodeando la espalda de su amigo mientras este acomodaba su cabeza en su pecho, haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro con sus rizos.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer, los niveles los pasamos juntos. –Se quejó, frotando un poco su mejilla contra la camiseta "CREEPS" de Michael mientras doblaba las rodillas tratando de que su cuerpo en toda su altura cupiera en el más bajo. Era difícil pretender acurrucarse totalmente en alguien cuando eres más alto.

–Lo prometo, de todos modos no puedo hacerlo sin ti. –No mentía. La cantidad de zombies superaba sus expectativas. –Aunque mientras jugaba noté un patrón de ciertos zombies que… E-Eeek… J-Jeremy… No respiro. –Ni se dio cuenta de que hablar tanto llegó a fastidiar al adormilado de pecas, que lo acalló abrazándose a su cuello. Santo Slushie, a veces se le olvidaba que en Jeremy el sueño funcionaba como el alcohol en otras personas, hacía cosas que supuestamente nunca haría y lo olvidaba al día siguiente.

Virgen maría purísima, tanta cercanía era algo muy homosexual, considerando que estaban usando solo camisetas y ropa interior, pero para algo existía el #NoHomo, y Michael Mell tenía esos momentos de idiotez donde no se resistía a los arrumacos dormilones de Jeremy y los aceptaba como el aprovechado que era. Llévenlo a la cárcel, él nunca se arrepentiría.

–Ya cállate y duerme. –Regañó aflojando un poco el agarre, pero no retirándolo.

–Ya voy, ya voy. Buenas noches, Jer-Bear. –Murmuró, dejando otro beso sobre su cabellera para luego apretar más su abrazo.

–Buenas noches, Mich.

Michael tardó un poco más en dormirse, no porque estuviese nervioso o falto de sueño, tan solo quería apreciar cuan acogedor era sentir el delgado cuerpo de Jeremy entre sus brazos y el suave aroma de sus cabello antes de perder la consciencia. Finalmente cayó dormido, y para ambos adolescentes terminó otro día de semana. Otro día creyendo que Jeremy amaba a Christine y que Michael nunca se fijaría en alguien como él.

Sin dudas, el amor adolescente es complicado cuando viene del corazón de dos jugadores.

 **Que conste que no odio a Jake, solo me apego al punto de vista de Jeremy, y él lo ve como un idiota xd**


	6. The first big mistake

Christine Canigula se consideraba una persona que tomaba buenas decisiones en su día a día, solo que esta vez ya no estaba segura de haberlo hecho.

Le resultaba extraño equivocarse, incluso si era para elegir una nueva mermelada que probar para sus tostadas o las líneas de su libreto, no por cuestión de análisis detallado en pros y contras, sino una simple suerte eterna al decidir, así que grande fue su sorpresa cuando en la tarde del sábado regresó insatisfecha de su salida con Jake Dillinger, preguntándose si fue una buena idea aceptar volver a salir con él en un momento de pánico.

Estaba decepcionada, pero no es porque la haya pasado terriblemente mal. Jake se había comportado, le había presentado a sus amigos de manera más formal, nadie la hizo caer de la silla o le tiró accidentalmente su batido en la ropa, o le hizo un comentario grosero, simplemente el encanto que había sentido con Jake se esfumó después de diez minutos de conversación.

¿Cómo haber predicho que así sucedería? El chico era gracioso, al menos al inicio, y vaya que si era lindo, lo era lo suficiente como para mirarlo un largo rato y dejarla bobotizada cuando se acercó a hablarle ¿Pero y luego qué? No sentía ninguna química entre los dos, él ni siquiera entendía de lo que hablaba cuando era sobre sus intereses y solo se limitaba a asentir como para hacerle ver que la estaba oyendo, aunque no escuchando. Cambio de tema, Jenna volvía a hablarles sobre sus nuevos chismes y Chloe hablaba mal de Madeline, ella trataba de hablar sobre la obra ¡Cambio de tema! Luego se distraía viendo una mariposa.

Acomodó una peineta verde en su cabello, cepillándolo un par de veces más mientras dejaba sonar "When he sees me" desde su celular y se contoneaba con la melodía rápida, tarareando y siguiendo la letra de Dawn de vez en cuando.

Se supone que después de la cita de ayer, se encontraría con Jake al día siguiente en el centro comercial. Los domingos era raro ver a mucha gente ahí, lo cual no le molestaba, pero le parecía curioso y a la vez un poco obvio, pues aunque Jake mencionó que irían en grupo como la última vez, suponía que esperaría el momento adecuado para estar solos.

Tal vez sí se había equivocado cuando eligió sentarse con Jake en la clase de teatro en lugar de haberse quedado junto a Jeremy. Él era muy dulce y hablar con él no resultaba pesado luego de un rato, incluso debía admitir que se había entusiasmado un poco cuando lo vio entrar al salón. Se hizo la tonta cuando él le habló, pero la verdad es que sí se acordaba perfectamente del niño al cual le destrozaron sus apuntes en segundo año, solo que no lo admitió porque... No sé ¿No parecería extraño que se acordara de eso después de tanto tiempo?

Su TDAH la atacaba seguido cuando niña y se distraía fácilmente cuando los maestros hablaban hasta que aprendió a controlar mejor su enfoque ¿Memorizar clases enteras? Ni hablar. Por cosas así es que le resultaba espectacular recordar a la perfección a Jeremy Heere y su encuentro singular con él en los pasillos. Sin embargo eso era un logro personal que se guardaba para ella misma.

Tenía que admitir que estaba sorprendida de que Jeremy no se asustara con ella actuando tan hiperactiva, mérito de su TDAH como de costumbre. A veces se perdía tanto en su emoción que ignoraba su propio comportamiento, y terminaba arrepintiéndose momentos después, preguntándose si no habría quedado como una chica rara, porque era eso lo que la mayoría de personas pensaban al verla actuar así, que era rara. Pero la gente a veces prefería a la Christine alegre que a la verdadera Christine que no sabe qué decir y está callada la mayoría del tiempo, sumida en sus propios pensamientos y problemas diarios.

Jeremy y ella apenas se conocían, eso le hizo más fácil abrirse superficialmente con él, pues sabía que no la juzgaría.

El psicólogo al cual asistía desde niña, y guardaba mucho cariño, la ayudaba mucho cuando de autoestima se trataba. Él fue quien en primer lugar le aconsejó buscar alguna actividad para que pudiese socializar y abrirse ante otros, así fue como terminó amando el teatro, su única salida de la realidad donde podía fingir ser otra persona.

Christine no podía decir que se odiaba a sí misma o se consideraba la peor escoria que ha pisado la tierra, simplemente a veces necesitaba hablar con alguien profesional sobre algunas cosas, como la inseguridad escondida de no agradarle a otros por su condición. Era algo bastante tonto, pues sus padres le recordaban para levantarle los ánimos que no le puedes caer bien a todos y no todos pueden caerte bien, pero Christine siempre desafiaba lo imposible si se lo proponía.

Nunca la habían tratado mal ni le habían lanzado burlas. Nunca tuvo el desagrado de encontrar una nota en su cuaderno que dijera "Fenómeno", jamás la tacharon de insoportable, pero no evitaba pensar que alguno que otro pudo haber mentido y solo la estaba insultando a su espalda, fingiendo amabilidad para quedar bien ante los otros. Eso la mantenía intranquila si lo pensaba demasiado.

Exactamente por eso es que no se había resistido a una segunda cita con Jake. No quería dejarlo con un mal sabor de boca o darle la impresión de que era arrogante, es solo que era difícil tratar de explicarle a alguien que apenas conoces que tu atención a los hombres no está aumentando por día, y por el contrario disminuye.

Sí, así es, Christine estaba teniendo la ligera sospecha de que era lesbiana. No podía afirmar si era así, pero cada vez que consideraba lindo a un chico terminaba por cambiar de parecer al segundo, mientras que había conocido muchas chicas a lo largo de su vida que seguían provocándole un encanto inexplicable ¿Podría ser? No quería preocuparse por reflexionarlo, o sea, lesbiana o no seguiría siendo Christine Canigula, y su familia la seguiría amando y apoyando ¿Pero qué persona no quiere conocerse mejor cuando tiene tantas dudas?

 _Tal vez solo debería conocer mejor a Jake._

Suspiró mirando su teléfono. Jake le había enviado el último mensaje la noche anterior, con la hora de reunión y el lugar. Sonrió pasando de mensaje por mensaje en cantidades ridículas de emojis. Quizá Jake no era su tipo al final, pero le resultaba tierno de cierto modo que fuese un poco tonto, como un hermano menor.

 _Puede funcionar..._

Solo tenía que esforzarse un poco más.

 **. . .**

–Y recuerden mirar a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, no quiero que ninguno de los dos vuelva a casa con un brazo roto.

–Mamá...

–¡Y no hablen con extraños!

–¡Mamá, iremos en el auto, no tienes que ponernos tantas advertencias!

Jeremy ahogó una risa en su vaso de jugo de naranja, observando divertidamente a la señora Lisa Mell sermoneando a su mejor amigo mientras que Tania se levantaba risueñamente para juntar la mesa, dejando que su esposa avergonzara a su hijo. En fin, una escena habitual en la casa de los Mell.

–¡Eso es peor! El auto es peligroso si no sabes cómo manejarlo, recuerda eso, Michi querido. Odiaría que les pasara algo a ti y a Jerry.

Jeremy tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no escupir el jugo de la risa que le estaba dando toda la situación, y Michael... Él ya estaba ocupado concentrándose en no ponerse más rojo de lo que por sí ya estaba por culpa de los penosos apodos que su madre les ponía a ambos, y que aún no entendía cómo podían agradarle a su amigo.

–¡MAMÁ! ¡No me digas así! ¡Y tampoco puedes decirle Jerry a Jeremy!

–De hecho a mí no me molesta. –Anunció alzándose de brazos solo para recibir una mirada asesina de Michael, y una leve pellizcada de mejillas de parte de Lisa, a quien notaba muy feliz por esa respuesta.

–¿Lo ves? ¡Jeremy se deja mimar mucho más que tú, Michi! –Bien, Jeremy no podía negarle a la señora que eso era verdad. Realmente adoraba cuando las madres de Michael lo trataban así.

–¡MAMÁ, POR DIOS!

El de pecas dejó a madre e hijo seguir debatiendo sobre lo innecesario que era hacerle tantos recordatorios de seguridad si solo saldría con Jeremy un rato al centro comercial, hablaron sobre si era una excusa tener dieciséis y qué tan válido era el permiso para conducir, etc. Aunque más que debatir solo era Michael dando alaridos frustrados y Lisa sermoneando sin prestar atención a ellos.

Jeremy no se molestó en entrometerse. Sabía que se las arreglarían, siempre lo hacían, y mientras estaban en ello, él ayudaría a la otra madre de Michael.

–Uh... ¿Te ayudo con la mesa, Tania? –Se ofreció a la mujer que estaba ocupada llevando algunos platos al fregadero. Tania era rubia y de cabello atado en una coleta, hermosos ojos verdes y tenía una contextura gordita ideal para volverla una maravillosa abrazadora. Su esposa por otro lado era más delgada y alta, de piel morena, cabello rizado y azabache, ojos café... Cualquiera que las viese a ambas aseguraría que Michael era hijo biológico de ambas de alguna forma sobrenatural, y no adoptado como en realidad era. Eso era un detalle bastante curioso para Jeremy, y ya lo había comentado un par de veces, siempre obteniendo risas divertidas y misteriosas de parte de ambas.

Tania sonrió cariñosamente hacia Jeremy al tiempo que abría el grifo del agua y comenzaba a lavar lo que ya había traído. –Gracias, Jeremy querido. Se lo pediría a Michael pero... –Hizo un ademán señalando a su esposa y el aludido, con un gesto resignado. –Ya sabes, contienda familiar.

Jeremy asintió sin decir palabra y ayudó a Tania llevándole el resto de platos y cubiertos de la mesa. Tras la piyamada del viernes en la noche, Jeremy y Michael decidieron cambiar de ambiente para lo que restaba del fin de semana y se movieron a la casa de los Mell, a lo cual Jeremy ni siquiera opuso un poco de resistencia.

Le agradaba estar en casa de Michael, no solo porque era más cómodo su sótano para sus piyamadas, sino porque sus madres siempre los recibían bien a ambos, como si Jeremy fuese un hijo más, y este último las veía a ambas como a "Mamá 1" y "Mamá 2"—No era porque Jeremy ya no quería ni siquiera considerar a Shannon como su madre—siempre siendo amables y amorosas como las madres deberían ser.

Le sabía un poco mal aparecer de la nada a veces, incluso se sentía culpable cuando llegaba inesperadamente en salidas familiares, pero ellas siempre insistían en incluirlo todo lo posible y para Jeremy era prácticamente un reto decirle que no cuando eran tan persuasivas. Además, no es como si Michael se abstuviera de insistir también.

Las conocía desde tan niño que ver a Lisa y a Michael discutir ya ni le era extraño. Y no es que opinaran diferente, simplemente ocurría que Lisa era mucho más sobre protectora y estricta que Tania, aunque de un modo maternal muy tierno y cómico si se lo preguntaban a él. Tania por otro lado era más tranquila y permisiva, no desconfiaba tanto del mundo como para creer que él y Michael terminarían en el hospital solo por salir en el auto-Cosa que hacían desde que obtuvo la licencia de conducir hace unos meses-y se limitaba a guardar silencio cuando su esposa y Michael discutían.

Si Jeremy tuviese que elegir entre ambas, no podía hacerlo, porque Lisa se ganaba su afecto con tantos apodos cariñosos y la manera en la que avergonzaba a Michael frente a él, y porque Tania era muy buena cocinando y dando sorpresas.

–Mamá, por milésima vez, solo iremos al centro comercial. Ni siquiera queda tan lejos de aquí.

–Hoy en día pueden asaltarte en la esquina de tu casa a la luz del día, Michi. Nunca hay que confiarse demasiado.

–¡Mamá, me llamo Michael! ¡Te lo recuerdo porque parece que ni siquiera tú que me nombraste así puedes llamarme de ese modo!

Jeremy intervino recogiendo los últimos cubiertos de la mesa, apoyándose contra su amigo solo para fastidiarlo. –No te preocupes tanto, Lisa. Michael es muy responsable y me cuidará en cada momento que yo lo cuide a él ¿No es así, MI-CHI? –Sonrió ladinamente, apartándose de Michael antes de que este atinara a propinarle un buen golpe en el hombro solo por llamarlo con ese embarazoso apodo que convenció rápidamente a la de cabello azabache.

–Si ustedes lo dicen... Pero no vengan tan tarde. Mañana tienen escuela.

–Sí, mamá. Lo que tú digas. –Repitió Michael por millonésima vez con una expresión fastidiada, pasándose la mano por el cabello, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Lisa.

–Y deja de desordenarte el cabello, Michael Mell.

–¡Mamá, por favor! –Se quejó de nuevo, mientras su madre veía la hora y se apresuraba a levantarse de la mesa apenas escuchó el sonido de la bocina de un auto afuera.

–Tania, llegó el taxi que encargamos.

–Pero aún no termino de lavar los platos.

–Uh, Michael y yo podemos encargarnos de eso, Tania. –Se ofreció Jeremy, ignorando la reacción sobresaltada de Michael.

–¿Lo harían? ¡Gracias, chiquitines! –Agradeció rápidamente con un beso en la mejilla para cada uno, y un abrazo apretujado para su hijo, antes de tomar su bolso de la mesa de la sala y salir de la casa junto a su esposa, quien antes de seguirla les hizo un gesto a ambos chicos de "Los vigilo".

Una vez que la casa quedó vacía aparte de la presencia de ambos adolescentes, Michael bufó extendiendo su cuerpo sobre la silla, y Jeremy rió por lo bajo retomando la tarea de Tania.

–¿Sabes? Por una vez podrías considerar que no solo tienes que salvarme de los zombies de los videojuegos. –Soltó en un tono agotado.

–Oh, vamos. A mí me gusta cuando tu mamá es así. –Le dirigió una mirada rápida volviendo a los platos. Nunca le habían gustado las tareas de la casa, pero no le molestaba ayudar a las madres de su amigo, en especial cuando realmente lo necesitaban. Michael por supuesto que lo hacía, pero a Jeremy no quería quedarse atrás cuando ellas esperaban cosas buenas de su parte. –¿Es que acaso no te gusta que te digan Michi, MICHI?

–¡Vuelve a llamarme de esa forma y juro que mañana despertarás calvo! –Amenazó furiosamente sin provocar más que un par de risotadas ajenas, al tiempo que se arremangaba para ayudar a Jeremy con los trastes. –Odio que me llame así ¿Cree que soy un gato? ¿Por qué no puede llamarme Mich, Mikey o simplemente Michael?

–Así son las madres, supongo. –No podía hablar por experiencia, su madre hasta donde recordaba siempre le llamaba por su nombre o los típicos apodos de "Cariño, hijo mío" etc. Jeremy no tenía a nadie que le llamase por apodos si no eran Michael y sus madres, por eso lo apreciaba demasiado como para rechazarlo o sentir vergüenza. Sabía que Michael adoraba a sus madres y no despreciaría nunca un detalle cariñoso de parte de ellas, pero entendía también que era vergonzoso que lo trataran como a un niño de seis años en frente suya.

–A veces pienso que te quieren de yerno. –Masculló el joven Mell, demasiado concentrado en batallar para quitarle la grasa a un plato con la esponja como para haber notado que la cara de Jeremy se había tornado completamente roja.

Jeremy no mentiría, si Lisa y Tania lo querían de yerno él aceptaría con todo el gusto del mundo y hasta se pondría un vestido de novia para que Michael lo llevara al altar.

–N-No digas tonterías. –Murmuró, terminando de acomodar los cubiertos enjuagados a un lado. –Deberíamos celebrar que nos dejaron usar tu auto.

–Bueno, eso es verdad. Si no te tuviera aquí seguramente mamá estaría como loca.

Lisa no era tan paranoica como para prohibirle a Michael ir a la escuela en auto o usarlo en general, es más, era domingo y ellas no necesitaban transporte para ir al trabajo, pero habían planeado una cita en la ciudad y que Michael pidiese el auto les tomó por sorpresa. Sin embargo eso no era algo que un poco de insistencia resolviera.

–Sigo creyendo que esto es una locura, pero de todos modos quiero ir por comida chatarra y unos slushies en el camino. –Anunció el de gafas una vez terminaron con los platos y prosiguieron a secarse las manos. Jeremy no se vio afectado por ese comentario, al fin y al cabo él también seguía creyendo que Rich solo les estaba tomando el pelo, pero incluso si resultaba así, tendrían un buen día juntos comiendo comida chatarra y divirtiéndose en los juegos.

–Suena bien para mí, pero... Acabamos de comer. –Le recordó mientras se dirigían al sótano.

–Da igual, estás muy flacucho, te hará bien comer un poco más.

Jeremy rodó los ojos tratando de no responder aquel comentario. Aun no entendía que tenían Michael y sus madres con querer hacerlo subir de peso. No estaba tan flaco ¿Verdad? Nunca le gustó verse al espejo, así que a falta de costumbre no podía asegurarlo.

Se sentó en la cama puesta a medio metro de las escaleras para rebuscar de nuevo en su bolso. Quería asegurarse de que no se olvidaba de ninguna de sus pertenencias, y que el dinero que tomó para pagar el Squip—En el hipotético y muy poco probable caso de que existiera—no se haya caído de algún bolsillo o algo así. Ya había repetido ese proceso unas diez veces contando las del día anterior, pero no podía evitar creer que la mala suerte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina si no era meticulosamente cuidadoso. No quería perder los seiscientos dólares así de fácil, su primo Justin se lo había regalado en su Bar Mitzvah, y considerando que para él no era fácil llegar a fin de mes eso era algo importante para Jeremy.

¿Puede que Rich no le haya mentido en realidad? Llevaba pensando eso desde que abandonaron su casa y hasta este momento seguía preguntándose si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Pues, aunque sonara loco, seguía habiendo algo muy oscuro en todo el asunto que no dejaba de provocarle la sensación de un mal augurio.

Suspiró volviendo a guardar el dinero en el bolsillo, crispándose al sentir la mano de Michael en su hombro. Jesucristo ¿En qué momento se sentó a su lado?

–Venga, hombre. Ya revisaste el dinero mil veces. No desaparecerá de la nada.

–Lo siento. –Volvió la mirada hacia su amigo, quien le sonreía cálidamente. –Es solo que... –Se pausó antes de continuar, preguntándose si sonaría estúpido volver a plantearse las mismas dudas. –¿Qué haría si esto resulta ser verdad? ¿Te lo imaginas?

Michael apretó los labios tratando de no volver a recordarle a Jeremy que todo sonaba irreal hasta para él, y no debía ilusionarse. No le salía del alma ser tan directo cuando los ojos azules de Jeremy tenían ese brillo de esperanza.

–Si te soy sincero... No realmente ¿Pero qué es lo que tú imaginas? Quiero decir... Supuestamente esto te haría tan popular como Jake ¿Verdad? ¿Podrás conquistar a Christine de este modo? –No le agradaba mencionar el tema, por el bien de su estómago, sin embargo tenía esa duda.

–¿U-Uh? Bueno... –El más alto jugó con uno de sus rizos, mirando hacia un punto indefinido de la habitación. Claro que se había imaginado que el Squip podría hacerlo popular y todo, pero... No buscaba eso realmente, solo quería mejorar en muchos aspectos para dejar de ser atormentado en la escuela y no sentirse una basura humana, y por supuesto que no había pensado en las posibilidades "amorosas" por haberse concentrado más en lo anterior, lo cual hacía que se arrepintiera porque... Le resultaba más tentador lo siguiente. –Supongamos que... Tú eres una chica.

Michael entrecerró los ojos alzando una ceja. –¿Qué mierda, Jeremy?

–¡S-Solo suponlo, estoy hablando hipotéticamente! –Chilló haciendo un esfuerzo abismal por no enrojecer de la vergüenza, luego masculló un insulto tratando de volver al tema y su mirada se perdió entre sus manos. –Si tú fueras una chica... Si fueras Christine... ¿Saldrías con una versión popular y mejorada de mí?

Ok, el de lentes se contenía para no gritarle al muy estúpido de Heere que incluso así de nerd, geek y lleno de defectos irrelevantes le confiaría su colección de bebidas de los años 90 ¿Es que acaso había algo que cambiar de él? Todo este planteamiento no evitaba hacerle imaginar que si Christine se terminaba enamorando de un Jeremy diferente al que conocía eso sería muy... Triste. Sin embargo no lo diría en voz alta, no arruinaría esto aunque le resultara como una patada en el hígado.

–Creo que si ese fuera el caso... Nos saltaríamos la boda e iríamos directo a la luna de miel. –Hizo su mejor intento de broma—Que era una verdad a medias—solo para recibir un almohadazo en la cara que lo dejó tirado de espaldas.

–¡Oh, cállate! Eres un tarado. –Gruñó molesto ¿Tanto le costaba tomarse una pregunta en serio? Sería genial poder armar un escándalo si tan solo eso no lo delatara.

–¡Oye! ¿Se te está haciendo costumbre esto de golpearme con almohadas cada vez que te hago una broma? –Chilló ofendido, porque adolorido no podía estar si Jeremy golpeaba como niña cuando se trataba de él, eso sí, sus lentes no eran menos frágiles.

–¿Se te está haciendo costumbre merecerlo?

–¡Pues...! Olvídalo. –Bufó, admitiendo su derrota. Realmente no se le ocurría nada más ingenioso para contestar. Inhaló hondo acomodándose las gafas al levantarse de la cama. –Será mejor que ya vaya a encender el auto ¿Vamos? Mientras más rápido comprobemos la mentira, más tiempo tendremos para pasear.

–Claro. –Jeremy tomó sus cosas, colgándose el bolso en el hombro para seguir a Michael escaleras arriba. Cuando subieron al auto y Michael hizo encender el motor, aquella duda volvió a picar a Jeremy de tal forma que cuando su acompañante estuvo concentrado en el semáforo, llamó su atención carraspeando la garganta. –Este... Sobre lo que dije ¿Ibas en serio cuando contestaste o...?

Michael no quitó la mirada del frente, pero hizo notar su gesto calmado y honesto. –No seas tonto, Jeremy. Por supuesto que saldría contigo si fuese una chica adicta al teatro. –Volvió a confirmar. –Eres genial ahora, serías mucho más genial después ¿No?

Jeremy solo atinó a ruborizarse y voltear su rostro hacia el lado de la ventana para fingir interés en el paisaje, sonriendo estúpidamente enamorado. Para él, esas palabras habían bastado.

No quería caer en ilusiones mentirosas pero... ¿Para qué gastar semejante tecnología en popularidad? Si el Squip era real y podía darle lo que quería entonces no dudaría en elegir a Michael.

No pediría ser mejor en la escuela, obtener las miradas de las chicas más guapas, el mejor papel en la obra escolar, la admiración de Christine. No necesitaba otra cosa, no quería otra cosa, solo que Michael Mell finalmente lo tomara en sus brazos, le diese el beso más dulce y romántico con el que nunca soñó y le dijese que lo amaba.

Quería decirle sin miedo a Michael Mell que amaba cada pequeña parte de él como si fuese su mundo entero, porque lo era.

 _Yo haría lo que fuera... Lo que sea, Michael. Daría lo que fuera para que me ames._

Solo eso... Y Jeremy Heere podría ser el chico más feliz en el universo conocido y por conocer.

El centro comercial no quedaba muy lejos, así que llegaron más rápido de lo esperado. Casi no había gente, pues los domingos era más común ver a las personas en el parque, además de que muchos locales habían cerrado temprano o directamente no habían abierto en todo el día. Jeremy rogaba para que Payless siguiese abierto, aunque suponía que si el dueño era un contacto importante entonces debería estar abierto a toda hora. Dicen que el tiempo es dinero ¿Verdad?

–Payless... Es aquí. –Jeremy se detuvo frente al local. Estaba entre dos tiendas de ropa cerradas, y la zapatería en cuestión estaba vacía exceptuando a la presencia del dueño. –Me pregunto por qué el dueño de una zapatería vendería... Michael ¿Qué demonios? –Ni siquiera había notado que su amigo se había cubierto con el hoodie hasta que volteó a verlo. Él tratando de no ponerse nervioso y Michael solo le metía más miedo del que de por sí ya sentía actuando como si estuviesen haciendo algo ilegal que les costaría toda la vida en prisión.

–¿Qué? Solo estoy previniendo. –Dijo alzándose de hombros cuando sintió la mirada enfadada de Jeremy sobre él.

–Estoy sudando de nervios, lo que menos necesito es que me contagies tu paranoia. –Masculló en voz baja, aunque no había gente cerca que pudiesen oírlos

Michael rodó los ojos siguiendo a Jeremy por la entrada de la zapatería. No podía creer que luego de todas las tonterías que habían hecho de niños y todos los riesgos que corrieron esto le asustara tanto como una visita al doctor asusta a un niño.

–No fui yo el que tuvo un ataque de pánico al probar la marihuana porque temía terminar como su primo. –Objetó, imitando lo mejor que podía el tono más agudo que tenía Jeremy en ese entonces. –"Oh, Michael. No lo sé, Michael ¿Y si terminamos como Justin?".

–Solo cállate. –Le dio un empujón débil al sentirse en menos distancia con el dueño de la zapatería. Hablar de su primo Justin Laboy y su incidente con la marihuana no era algo que pudiese hacer en este preciso momento sin ponerse a rabiar e insultar a la desconocida Naomi Rodríguez.

Respiró hondo apretando el dinero que estaba en el bolsillo de su Cardigán para controlarse y se apoyó con Michael en el mostrador. El "contacto de Rich" en cuestión, era un hombre común de gafas oscuras, que estaba muy ocupado leyendo una revista de modas como para prestarles atención o siquiera haberse dignado en mirarlos, por lo que Jeremy volteó a Michael esperando ideas, a lo cual él le hizo unas señas con las manos para indicarle que dijera algo.

El más alto trató de pensar en algo inteligente.

–Uh... Me gustan tus zapatos. Wolverine ¿Verdad?

Sin dudas eso fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir. Michael le dio un codazo en el costado a modo de queja, y Jeremy—Sintiendo que se mereció ese golpe—solo volteó para hacerle ver que no había pensado nada mejor, sin embargo eso no le importó al hombre de gafas, quien sacó la mirada de la revista y la dirigió a ambos sin expresión que lo delatara.

–Muéstrame el dinero. –Dijo sin más, confundiendo a ambos adolescentes.

–¿Qué?

El hombre no habló, les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran al fondo de la tienda, al depósito para ser exactos. A ninguno de los dos chicos se les hacía una idea muy prudente seguir a un extraño hasta el sitio ideal para llevar a cabo un asesinato o dos, pero ¿Qué demonios? Ya estaban ahí para comprobar la existencia de una historia estúpida.

Una vez ahí, el dueño miró un par de veces por la puerta para asegurarse de que nadie entraba en la tienda y volvió a hablar.

–Es de Japón. Es una pastilla gris y ovalada. CPU de nanotecnología cuántica. La computadora cuántica en la pastilla viajará por tu sangre hasta que se implante en tu cerebro y te diga qué hacer.

Michael estaba así de cerca de llamar a la policía o de llevarse a Jeremy lejos de ese loco antes de que sacara una jeringa con tranquilizador y se la clavara en el cuello, pero en vista de que el tipo sabía de lo que hablaba y de que su amigo parecía impresionado, no se movió ni emitió palabra.

Jeremy por otro lado no daba crédito a nada. Rich no le había mentido después de todo, de hecho cada palabra calzaba perfectamente con todo lo que él le había contado.

–¿Cómo sabes por qué estoy aquí?

Él solo se dignó a carcajearse como si la pregunta le resultara una broma, y miró a Jeremy con superioridad a través del cristal oscuro de sus lentes. –Sólo mírate, niño. –El de pecas no respondió al insulto indirecto, no era lo peor que le habrían dicho y no le podía importar menos en este momento tan emocionante y aterrador. –Son cuatrocientos.

–¿Cuatro?

–¿Eso es un problema?

Jeremy tembló ligeramente. El hombre era muy intimidante como para ser el simple dueño de una tienda de zapatos. –No, de hecho hay un chico en mi escuela cobrándome por... –Murmuró, logrando que Michael le diese un buen golpe en el costado para interrumpirlo. En respuesta le dio una mirada molesta ¡No era tan estúpido como para hacer que se lo cobraran más caro de lo que ya era! Solo se le escapó la duda al recordar que Rich se lo había puesto en seiscientos dólares, y creyó que necesitaría excusarse para que el tipo no le rompiera la cara ahí mismo. –Quiero decir... ¿Cuatrocientos? Bueno, si tú insistes. –Dijo con rapidez, entregándole el dinero temblorosamente.

El hombre analizó el dinero a contra luz antes de alejarse de ambos adolescentes para poder rebuscar en un estante cercano lleno de cajas de zapatos.

–¿Seguro que no nos secuestrará o algo? –Susurró Michael, mirando con desconfianza. Quizá solo estaba exagerando, pero su instinto protector despertaba si se trataba de su amigo. –¿Qué tal si te da una droga cualquiera?

–He probado la marihuana, Michael. Esto no debería ser nada. –Habló confiadamente.

–¿Estás bromeando? La marihuana es menos dañina que el alcohol.

Y hubiesen continuado discutiendo sobre por qué la marihuana no es legal pero el alcohol sí, de no ser porque el hombre ya estaba de regreso cargando consigo una caja de zapatos.

Jeremy miró dubitativamente la caja, tratando de leer la tapa mientras el hombre hurgaba adentro de ella, aunque le era un poco difícil ver. –¿Zapatos de correr para mujeres? –El hombre le hizo un gesto para pedir que se acercara, y así lo hizo, asomándose para ver dentro de la caja, claro... Si es que el muy desgraciado dejaba de hacerse el misterioso apartando la maldita caja para shushearle cada vez que podía enfocar la mirada sobre la bendita píldora.

–Solo para que quede claro, esto es tecnología sin probar y no es exactamente legal. Por eso estás pagándolo en efectivo en la parte de atrás de una tienda de zapatos, niño. –Jeremy no se sorprendió demasiado al escuchar aquella advertencia. Ya había estado sospechando que esto no era legal desde que Rich le comentó que era "súper secreto", solo sería genial que haberlo sabido de antemano le quitara los nervios. –No tomo la responsabilidad de lo que podrías hacer con él o lo que él te podría hacer a ti.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, ese mal augurio que lo carcomía desde el viernes y aún no podría explicar.

–Pero... ¿Qué podría hacer...?

–Para activarlo tómalo con Mountain Dew. –Interrumpió, para luego señalarlos acusatoriamente. Michael reaccionó alzando los brazos. –¡No sé por qué, solo hazlo! Ah, y hay algo acerca de la Mountain Dew, es algo importante. –Para desgracia del ya atento adolescente de pecas, el sonido de la puerta de la entrada hizo sobresaltar al dueño, quien salió rápidamente por la puerta del depósito. Daba la coincidencia, o la maldición, que se trataba de Jenna Rolan, la chica más chismosa de su escuela. –¡Estamos agotados! –Vociferó.

Jenna se quedó en su sitio, parpadeando dos veces como si tratara de asimilar tanta agresividad solo por haber aparecido. –¿De zapatos?

El dueño entendió su estúpido error y cambió drásticamente su expresión. –Oh, estás aquí por los zapatos.

–Uh... ¿Sí? Esto es Payless. –Respondió ella como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—Que si querían fingir inocencia, así es como deberían hacerlo ver—volviendo la vista a su celular.

–Mi error. –Se disculpó antes de entregarle rápida y bruscamente la caja a Jeremy. Estuvo por alejarse para atender a Jenna, pero el de pecas lo detuvo. Ni loco se saltaba las advertencias que iban sobre algo que se iba a tragar.

–¡Espera, estabas diciendo algo importante!

–Oh sí. –Los tomó de los hombros a ambos chicos. –Todas las ventas son finales. –Y sin dar oportunidad a los dos chicos de decir algo más, los empujó fuera del depósito y se acercó a Jenna para guiarla a uno de los estantes. –Ven por aquí. Nos acaban de llegar un par de encantadores zapatos.

Jeremy no habría salido del trance de no ser porque Michael lo arrastró a la salida. Su cerebro aún estaba estallando y no terminaba de procesar nada de lo ocurrido como real. No importaba cuántas veces se lo repitiese en su mente, no podía creerlo.

Realmente lo obtuvo, realmente vivió una escena de película sobre tráfico de drogas, realmente lograría lo que se propuso desde que Michael los trajo.

 _Rich no mintió... Esto es real... ¡Es real! ¡ESTO ES REAL!_

Había pensado en miles de posibilidades donde lo estafaban y quedaba como un idiota, incluso había llegado a imaginar tres futuros alternos donde moría, era secuestrado o lo drogaban con éxtasis cuando estaba en la zapatería, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Tenía el squip, y aunque nada le garantizaba que funcionara, ya era bastante bueno que Rich no le haya visto la cara de idiota.

Antes de sentarse en unas de las mesas del centro comercial, a Michael se le dio por pasar por un puesto de comida rápida para comprar unas papas fritas, y Jeremy aprovecho para conseguir una Mountain Dew. Le resultaba extraño que fuese una bebida gasificada tan común lo que activase semejante avance tecnológico, pero no se quejaba. Era mejor eso a tener que implantársela por cirugía.

–Espero que valgas los cuatrocientos dólares. –Murmuró una vez se sentaron, analizando la píldora cuidadosamente, como si quisiera comprender su funcionamiento o ver su interior. Y es que la verdad quería hacerlo, pues era algo demasiado ficticio como para tenerlo enfrente.

Siempre le dió curiosidad cómo algo tan pequeño como un chip pudiese contener tanta información, así que aún más curiosidad sentía por la microcomputadora dentro de la píldora. La tecnología sin duda era increíble.

–Cuatrocientos uno, no olvides lo que te costó comprar la Mountain Dew. –Bromeó su amigo, sentado a su lado con una sonrisa ladina.

El de pecas asintió, todavía nervioso y sin saber cómo proseguir ¿Cómo su amigo podía estar tan calmado con todo esto? ¿Estaba realmente idealizando todo lo que esto implicaba? Porque de solo imaginarse las posibilidades, él ya estaba temblando de emoción y quería arrojarse contra Michael para llenarlo de besos.

–Mi vida podría cambiar para siempre. –Analizó, con la mirada aun fija en la píldora y un pensamiento cruzándose en su mente. –Deberíamos dividirlo. Tú me ayudaste a conseguirlo, los dos deberíamos salir beneficiados ¿Cierto? –Comentó observándolo seriamente.

No consideraba la idea de dejar a Michael atrás por nada del mundo, pues vaya a saber Dios qué es lo que ocurriría una vez que tomara el squip. Tal vez su mal augurio solo era el miedo a lo que pudiese pasar, sin embargo reafirmaba que su amigo merecía subir en el escalón social.

Michael era simplemente genial y maravilloso ¿No sería de lo mejor si él fuese popular? Por fin la gente lo vería del mismo modo que él y ya no tendría que preocuparse de que algún matón o popular le haga daño.

–No creo que funcione de esa manera. –Tenía que darle la razón por más desilucionante que fuera. Si de verdad lo que estaba ahí adentro era una súper computadora... Dudaba mucho que partirla por la mitad no afectaría su funcionamiento y la dejaría inservible. –Además me gustaría pensar que cuando seas genial me la deberás. –Soltó guiñando el ojo y haciendo pistolas con los dedos.

Jeremy solo sonrió tímidamente tratando de no volver a embobarse con los encantos del joven Mell e inhaló hondo, tomando la pastilla firmemente entre sus dedos y acercando la lata de Mountain Dew. –Muy bien, aquí va todo. –Anunció al colocar la píldora en su lengua.

Probablemente aquel había sido el trago más dificultoso que pudo dar, y eso que ya había tragado píldoras para el dolor de cabeza más grandes cuando niño, pero una vez que lo completó no se sintió diferente en lo absoluto.

–¿A qué sabe?

–A... ¿Menta? –Ni él mismo podía creerlo, pero tratando de descifrar qué sabor seguía flotando en su boca todavía, eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente ¿Se supone que así saben las computadoras cuánticas? No estaba seguro, aunque sospechaba que la respuesta lo decepcionaría.

–¿Y cómo te sientes?

–Como... –Hizo una pausa, repiqueteando los dedos en la mesa en espera de algo, cualquier cosa. No sabía qué se supone que ocurriría ahora, pero sea lo que sea no estaba ocurriendo y eso solo lo alteraba lo suficiente como para volver su frustración una bomba de tiempo que estallaría en un segundo. –¡Como un tonto!

–¡¿Nada?! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Trata de decir algo genial! –Insistió Michael, sin lograr que Jeremy despegara su mirada incrédula de la mesa.

–Creo que gasté todo el dinero de mi Bar Mitzvah en una Tic-Tac de menta refrescante. –Masculló entre dientes, arrepentido de haber perdido tan tontamente su dinero.

¡Listo! ¡A la mierda! Ya podía imaginar que lloraría abrazado a los tobillos de Justin la próxima vez que se vieran, excusándose sobre por qué demonios gastó el dinero que le regaló después de haberlo conseguido con tanto trabajo y esfuerzo. Solo para confesarle en medio del pánico y la culpa que se drogaba con la misma hierba que causó que fuera preso hace años y le cayera encima un sermón horriblemente largo que lo haría sentir remordimiento hasta su muerte.

–Sí... Eso no es genial. –Atinó a decir para no entristecer a Jeremy, no muy convencido de sus palabras. –Lo siento, amigo. –No sabía qué más decirle, y su reacción no lo ayudaba mucho que digamos.

–Ugh, solo déjame solo para lamentarme y llorar sobre mis papas fritas para siempre. –Murmuró llevándose una a la boca mientras Michael le palmeaba la espalda con una sonrisa comprensiva. –No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido.

–Vamos... No puedo culparte. Es decir, ni siquiera esperaba que lo del contacto fuese real pero... Así fue. Hasta yo me la creí.

Jeremy no respondió, siguió llevándose papas a la boca para ignorar el hecho de que era un crédulo idiota que nunca dejaría de ser un perdedor, oh y que por supuesto se quedaría en la friendzone hasta la muerte.

Puede que haya sido su rostro expresando tristeza o algo así, pero sea lo que haya sido provocó que Michael dejase de sonreír y buscara nerviosamente entre sus opciones para seguir disfrutando el domingo.

–¿Qué tal si vamos a los juegos, eh? Puedo pagar yo, no sería molestia y...

–No, Michael. No te preocupes. –Suspiró, interrumpiendo antes de que siguiese haciéndolo sentir más patético con tanta lástima en cada oración. Había veces en las que Michael lo hacía feliz al tratar de animarlo, pero en esta ocasión solo se sentía como una basura inútil. –Está bien, solo... Estoy desilusionado.

–De acuerdo... ¿Aun quieres estar solo? Te daré cinco minutos y luego regresaré. –Avisó, levantándose de la mesa.

Jeremy reaccionó instantáneamente. –Espera ¿A dónde vas?

Traducción del "Jeremy Heeriano" al español: "¡No hablaba en serio, necesito un abrazo de ti! ¡No me dejes solito!".

–Un chico de "Regalos Spencer" captó mi atención con una botella de Pepsi cristal. Es como la Pepsi normal ¡Pero es transparente!

–Oh... –Murmuró, perdiendo la voluntad para detenerlo. –Espera ¿No las descontinuaron en los noventa? –Su gusto en común con Michael por las cosas viejas alcanzaba el límite de los videojuegos, sin embargo le constaba que el aludido se emocionaba demasiado con ese tipo de cosas y las coleccionaba. Tenía el sótano lleno de cosas viejas, y no le molestaba, es más... Verlo tan alegre animaba bastante su día de mierda lleno de mala suerte.

–¡Eso es lo que lo hace tan asombroso!

Fue justo después de que Michael estuviese fuera de su visión que Jeremy dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, gruñendo y mascullando todo tipo de insultos hacia su persona.

Es que, en serio ¿Se podía ser más idiota en la vida? No solo había sido estafado, sino que se permitió ilusionarse estúpidamente antes de tiempo solo para que la realidad lo golpeara con una bolsa llena de ladrillos ¿Una computadora que le diese tips para enamorar a Michael? Por favor, tenía que estar soñando si creía que alguien o algo podría lograr juntarlo con su mejor amigo, e incluso si eso ocurriera ¿Qué le garantizaba que tendría éxito?

 _"Por supuesto que saldría contigo si fuese una chica adicta al teatro. Eres genial ahora, serías mucho más genial después ¿No?"_

Michael era bueno para alzarle los ánimos, pero una vez lejos de su presencia tenía que reventar la burbuja y darse cuenta de que no todo lo que decía era verdad. Él decía que era genial ¿Pero era verdad? Con solo verse en el espejo era más que suficiente para responder esa pregunta.

 _Devuélveme los cuatrocientos dólares que gasté por tu amor ¡Estúpido y sexy Michael!_

Sin dudas Jeremy Heere era el típico crédulo que caía ante un par de ojos lindos y hacía cualquier payasada por ellos, solo que esta vez había caído muy bajo hasta para alguien como él. Pero... Se negaba a darse por vencido ahora.

Puede que Rich no le haya dado la solución servida en bandeja de plata, pero era exactamente así como funcionan las cosas en el injusto y aterrador sendero de la vida. No podía pretender que alguien lo hiciera por él. Las cosas no ocurren por casualidad, eso decía él, tal vez esta experiencia era para hacerle darse cuenta que si quería a Michael tenía que dar más del cien por ciento.

 _...O puede que simplemente no tengamos que estar juntos._

Lo mejor era dejar de engañarse a sí mismo creyendo esa mierda barata de las tarjetas de buenos deseos. Esto no era una experiencia educativa ni mucho menos un mensaje de un Dios omnipotente, solo era una verdad que debía afrontar: un perdedor insulso como él no merecía estar con alguien como Michael.

Con eso en mente y el estómago hecho un nudo, se levantó de la mesa para buscar a Michael. No le apetecía comer más sintiéndose así, le provocaba náuseas y ganas de vomitar, como si el nudo en su estómago no fuese algo metafórico.

Tuvo la mirada fija sobre el suelo en cada momento, sin embargo no se alejó más de dos metros antes de escuchar dos voces muy familiares cerca de él.

–¿No deberíamos esperar al resto del elenco?

–¡Oh... Sí! El resto del elenco no va a venir. Pensé que podríamos conocernos el uno al otro. Ya sabes, solos ¡Es por eso que te voy a llevar a uno de mis lugares favoritos en el universo! ¡Sbarro-!

Bien, bien... Si de por sí no se sentía ya muy tonto por haber perdido cuatrocientos dólares por nada, ahora terminaba chocándose con nadie más ni nadie menos que Jake Dillinger, el más popular entre los populares, el rey de reyes, en fin, ustedes entenderán a lo que se refiere como para que esto se vuelva la cereza del pastel.

El único detalle que lo hacía sentir afortunado es que el choque no lo tumbó al suelo. –Lo siento, no estaba viendo por donde... ¿Christine? –Obviando que Jake podía salir con cualquier chica con la que se propusiera algo, Jeremy estaba sorprendido de ver que la chica a la que sujetaba de la mano era Christine Canigula, aunque no tanto si recordaba cómo le coqueteó en clases de teatro.

–¡Jeremy! No te había visto ahí. –Saludó con una sonrisa amistosa, aunque la de Jake más bien se veía forzada e incómoda mientras acercaba un poco más a Christine hacia él. Jeremy captó el mensaje celoso, pero no se ofendió, es más, le parecía un milagro que alguien como Jake Dillinger se sintiese intimidado por su "encanto masculino".

Encanto masculino y una mierda.

–Sí, lo siento. Eres muy difícil de notar.

De no ser un larguirucho con la fuerza de un cisne, Jeremy habría descargado toda su frustración de la semana dándole un buen rodillazo en las bolas al muy creído. Pero... Conocía su propia debilidad, de intentarlo solo obtendría una contusión terrible y no quedaría para nada bien frente a Christine, a quien todavía admiraba demasiado y... Ahora que observaba detalladamente... No se veía cómoda o muy feliz. Tenía una sonrisa débil y una mirada agotada y resignada, como si no quisiera estar ahí y solo estuviese escuchando lo que Jake decía por pura educación mas no interés.

–La mejor parte es que te dejan elegir lo que quieras y-

–Uh ¿Christine? –Jeremy interrumpió por impulso, arrepintiéndose cuando ambas miradas se clavaron en él ¿En serio estaba planeando invitar a Christine a una salida con él y Michael solo porque creía que necesitaba un escape? –¿Podemos hablar?

–¿Ahora? –Cuestionó Jake, alzando una ceja.

El de pecas dio un paso hacia atrás. Tal vez solo se estaba haciendo ideas tontas y sería mejor para su dignidad que dejase de meterse donde no lo llamaban y regresara a donde se supone tenía que esperar a Michael para dejarlos a ellos dos continuar su cita. Si Christine no quisiese estar ahí... No lo estaría ¿Verdad? Además él no era su amigo ni mucho menos su padre como para saber qué era lo mejor para ella, tal vez solo seguía molesto con Jake por lo del viernes y nada más. Sí, seguramente era eso.

–M-Mejor olvídalo, no importa, yo... ¡Ow!

De repente un dolor punzante surgió en su cerebro, lo suficientemente fuerte e inesperado como para hacerlo tambalearse sobre sus pies y sujetar su cabeza.

– **Objetivo femenino: Inaccesible.**

El dolor aumentó brutalmente y cayó al suelo, su vista se nubló. Christine gritó su nombre acercándose para ver qué le ocurría, pero Jake se adelantó a cualquier cosa y se escondió detrás de ella cómicamente. Vaya caballero.

–¡¿Jeremy?!

–¡O-Ow! ¡¿Qué demonios?! –Chilló en respuesta, sin siquiera tener la suficiente fuerza como para levantarse o la calma para analizar lo que estaba ocurriendo... Y notar que Jenna Rolan estaba cerca grabando cómo convulsionaba involuntariamente como un energúmeno poseído por el diablo.

Pues... ¡Así se sentía! ¡Poseído por el diablo! ¡La única forma en la que describiría ese dolor infernal quemando su cabeza como si hubiese puesto el tenedor en el enchufe era estar siendo poseído por Satanás!

– **Calibración en proceso. Por favor disculpe algo de leve malestar.**

A este punto el dolor era tal, que a Jeremy le valía tres hectáreas de verga saber a quién pertencía esa voz hablándole ¡Por el insanamente guapo Jim Pomatter, sentía que se iba a morir! –¡¿LEVE?!

–¡Jeremy! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! –Christine volvió a gritar, incapaz de soltarse del temeroso agarre de Jake.

–¡Viejo, el fenómeno está enloqueciendo!

– **Calibración completa. Procedimiento de acceso iniciado.**

Pero entonces tan rápido como llegó, el dolor desapareció. Fue tan de pronto que Jeremy no supo cómo reaccionar más allá de apresurarse a incorporarse y calmar a las pocas personas que estaban aterradas presenciando sus espasmos.

–¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! –Se levantó muy de prisa, sorprendido de no haber sufrido otra migraña que lo derribara. –Estoy bien. Solo necesito...

– **El nivel de malestar puede aumentar.**

Así de poco duró el alivio en las caras ajenas y su calma, pues ni siquiera pasaron tres segundos antes de levantarse y un dolor mil veces más agudo, insoportable y horripilante recorrió cada fibra de su cuerpo haciéndolo volver a caer para retorcerse de agonía y gritar a todo lo que le daban los pulmones.

Sentía como si una descarga de mil voltios lo recorriera desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Aseguraba que la agonía no se comparaba a que un rayo te alcance, porque eso debería durar un instante, y aquello parecía una eternidad en la que sus nervios se quemaban, sus ojos se giraban, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en borbotones y sus alaridos espantaban a la multitud.

– **Accediendo a la memoria neural. Accediendo a la memoria muscular. Procedimiento de acceso completo.**

Cuando finalmente creyó que no podría más, el dolor descendió tenuemente hasta desaparecer por completo, dejándolo mareado y desorientado. Sentía una energía que desconocía hasta ahora brotar de su cuerpo, haciéndolo temblar al tiempo en que trataba de incorporarse y secar sus ojos.

– **Jeremy Heere. Bienvenido a tu Súper Unidad Cuántica Intel Procesadora.**

Luego levantó su mirada y su mandíbula casi se desprendió de su rostro.

– **Tu SQUIP.**

Justo frente a sus narices se encontraba un hombre mayor de al rededor treinta o cuarenta años, postura elegante, cara atractiva, y tenía gran parecido a su actor favorito de películas de acción; Keanu Reeves. Sin embargo a diferencia de este, tenía cabello más rizado, barba afeitada y una mirada de suspicacia e ingenio digna de un astuto zorro.

Llevaba una camiseta azul cían de cuello cerrado metida bajo unos pantalones azules que la aseguraban con cinturón y una gabardina negra con extraños patrones de circuitos, pero su aura cool y su postura hacían ver esas ropas como lo más elegante del planeta.

Era el tipo más cool que nunca había visto, mucho más que Jake o Chloe Valentine.

–Tú... Te pareces a Keanu Reeves. –Fue lo primero que salió de su boca hacia el hombre de sonrisa confiada, al tiempo que se levantaba.

– **Este es mi modo predeterninado. Pero puedes configurarme como: Sean Connory...** –Fue explicando a la vez que en medio de glicheos su apariencia cambiaba a medida que daba ejemplos. – **¡Jack Nicholson! ¡Chica sexy de anime!**

Ok... Aquella última apariencia hizo a Jeremy replanteárse qué carajos les pasaba por la cabeza a los Japoneses, pero no se quejaba ¿Por qué lo haría? ¡La píldora funcionaba! ¡No lo estafaron! ¡Esto valía los cuatrocientos dólares y el dolor!

–No, Keanu está bien. Aunque... ¿Puedes tomar cualquier forma? ¿La que yo quiera?

El Squip asintió un par de veces, y como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pensando, en un par de segundos su apariencia cambió completamente a la de... ¿Michael? Tuvo que frotarse los ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

– **Este es Michael Mell ¿Verdad? Tu mejor amigo y una persona cercana que aprecias mucho. Puedo quedarme en esta apariencia si eso te hace sentir más cómodo, después de todo algo familiar puede... Espera un minuto. Estoy terminando de analizar la información sobre él y... Oh no... No ¡No!**

–Debo estar en el cielo, veo a un ángel.

Bien, admitía que sí se había quedado tan impresionado que puso la expresión de idiota enamorado que más acostumbraba, pero tampoco era para tanto ¿Verdad?

El Squip hizo una mueca antes de volver a su modo predeterninado.

– **Oh no, no usaré esa apariencia ahora que ví lo que ví. Tal vez sea una computadora, pero tengo límites.**

–Ow. –Esto se le hacía decepcionante, pero no lo desanimaba. –Está bien, te queda bien Keanu Reeves. Y... ¿Alguien más puede verte?

– **Solo existo en tu mente. Lo que los demás ven eres tú teniendo una animada conversación contigo mismo. Así que... No lo hagas.** –Aclaró apoyando una mano en su hombro—Bueno, eso es lo que veía Jeremy aunque no sentía tal tacto—mientras lo observaba detenidamente recobrando su sonrisa confiable. – **Solo piensa para hablar conmigo. Como si fuese telepatía.**

–¡¿Cómo un X-Men?! –Chilló, olvidando en un santiamén la aclaración.

– **Puedo ver que esto será difícil.** –Suspiró el Squip, haciendo aparecer delante de él los hologramas de unos gráficos de flechas. – **Tú quieres ser... Más relajado.** –Le explicó pacientemente, acercándolo a él para enseñarle cómo la flecha bajaba hasta volverse azul. Jeremy alzó una ceja dubitativamente y prosiguió a preguntar, solo que esta vez recordó pensarlo.

– _¿Quieres decir cool?_

– **No, no lo hago.**

– _Oh, pero... De todos modos no es eso lo que quiero._ –Se adelantó a decir, logrando que la expresión del Squip cambiase a una más sorprendida.

– **¿No es lo que quieres? Escaneando la información de tu cerebro es la respuesta más lógica a la que puedo llegar ¿Qué quieres entonces?**

Aún si el tono fue puramente curioso y libre de malicia o enojo, Jeremy se sobresaltó y se sonrojó furiosamente. Nunca había hablado con nadie acerca de su enamoramiento por Michael, e incluso si se lo estaba diciendo a una inteligencia artificial parecida a Keanu Reeves no evitaba ponerse nervioso y sentir pena.

– _Yo... Quiero que me ayudes a enamorar a Michael._

Pudo ser un glitch o su imaginación, pero en ese silencio tenso el Squip tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho.

– **¿Quieres que te ayude a enamorar a Michael Mell? ¿Tú mejor amigo? ¿Ese Michael?**

– _Exacto. –_ Volvió a confirmar.

– **¡¿Este Michael?!** –Preguntó más alterado, volviendo a tomar la forma del aludido por unos segundos.

– _Ese mismo. Me sorprende que te puedas ver tan lindo como él._

– **¿Estás diciendo que me instalaste solo para ayudarte a conquistar a ese geek de tu nivel?**

– _Básicamente eso ¿Puedes ayudarme?_

– **¿Es una broma?** –Jeremy se alzó de hombros sin comprender por qué el actuar tan arisco del Squip ¿Acaso había algo de malo? ¿Las computadoras japonesas eran tan sexistas y homofóbicas como el país donde las fabricaron? Empezaba a creer que por la forma en la que el hombre glitcheado restregaba su rostro estaba cerca de la respuesta. – **Tanto avance tecnológico, tanta información... Soy un milagro para la humanidad y lo que tú me pides que haga es darte tips para enamorar a un nerd que seguramente ya te ama. Esto es un desperdicio de tecnología y años de evolución.**

– _¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

– **¡Hablo de que él debe ser el único chico en la faz de la tierra que te amaría así como eres! ¡No me necesitas para esto!**

Jeremy se quedó callado, pero no por mucho tiempo.

– _Tú... ¿Sabes si él me ama?_

– **¿Quieres mi respuesta más explícitamente obvia? No, no lo sé. De hecho no sé qué está pensando. Solo sé cuáles son tus sentimientos, emociones y pensamientos. Puedo ver tus recuerdos y conocerte más de lo que tú te conoces, pero no puedo hacerlo con otras personas.** –Explicaba, mientras que la expresión ilusionada de Jeremy volvía al gesto apagado de antes. – **La única razón por la cual lo digo es porque analicé tus memorias y todo lo que sabes de Michael. Créeme, dos geeks como ustedes ya parecen pareja.**

– _¿Es lo único que puedes darme para creerlo? ¿Un análisis objetivo y cálculos?_

El Squip alzó una ceja con interés, no esperaba una reacción así de frustrada de parte de su huésped, pero no por eso le desagradaba.

– _No voy a arriesgarme a un rechazo solo porque tú supones que le gusto._

Así es, Jeremy estaba siendo terco al tratar de ponerse en contra de la computadora que él mismo instaló en su jodido cerebro ¿Pero podían culparlo por dudar? El Squip solo veía las cosas desde sus ojos, solo podía ver su mente, no la de Michael ¿Y si solo estaba malinterpretando todo? ¿Y si solo se basaba en estudios generalizados?

Jeremy ya se conocía lo suficiente y no le bastaban más que unas pocas memorias para saber que así de penoso, patético y desagradable cómo era ahora no podría gustarle a nadie, mucho menos a Michael.

Alguien tan terrible y lleno de defectos... Simplemente no era posible.

– **Niño, en serio debes dejar de ser tan terco y...**

– _¡Él realmente me gusta! Lo amo más que a nada. Por favor. No pediré nada más. No tienes que ayudarme en la escuela, ni hacer tanto esfuerzo si no quieres. Solo... Dime qué debo hacer para que Michael me ame, haré lo que sea que tú me pidas. Cualquier cosa que tú digas._

Se formó otro silencio tenso al rededor. Jeremy a este punto ya estaba apretando los puños y temblando ligeramente. El Squip lo observó impresionado por unos segundos, pero entonces su expresión se ablandó.

– **¿Cualquier cosa que yo diga?**

– _Todo lo que tú creas que deba hacer para gustarle a Michael yo lo haré._

– **Muy bien.** –Finalizó, desapareciendo los gráficos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jeremy no pudo evitar sentir una ola de energía y emoción recorrerlo. Su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido de solo darse cuenta que por fin esto estaba ocurriendo.

Sí... Jeremy Heere era el idiota enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por Michael, solo que era demasiado ingenuo como para pensar en unas posibles consecuencias negativas.

Podía confiar en el Squip después de todo ¿No?

Esto era apenas el primer gran error.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **¡Boooooys! ¡Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar! Pero como muchos de ustedes sabrán... Estuve ocupada haciendo mi animatic de The play.**

 **Y volviendo al fic... UFFF, quería poner lo de la canción Be more chill parte 1, pero no me entraba y hubiese alargado el capítulo más de lo que quería.**

 **Aún tengo algunas dudas sobre lo que quiero hacer con el Squip, y no me refiero a la trama sino que... ¿A ustedes les gustaría en algún momento que viésemos desde su punto de vista? ¿Les gustaría conocer sus motivos para volverse el antagonista de la historia? ¿O prefieren que todo se quede en un misterio como en el musical? Pues, ni siquiera los creadores sabían cuáles eran las verdades intenciones del Squip.**

 **Yo tengo una idea en mente, pero mencionarlo podría ser o no ser spoiler.**

 **Tuve que investigar sobre el TDAH para este capítulo. Leí que los síntomas son distracción e hiperactividad. Ambos o solo uno a la vez. Yo creo que Christine tiene ambos, pero al analizar cómo actúa a lo largo de la obra... No puedo verla más como la chica que está alegre las 24 horas del día.**

 **Christine es una adolescente normal como todos, con sus propios problemas y voces interiores, y por cómo se porta en varias escenas me doy cuenta de que no es tan diferente a Jeremy en cuanto a timidez.**

 **Quería agregar hace mucho a las madres de Michael ¿No son hermosas?**

 **En fin, no necesito decir nada más salvo... Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Trataré de actualizar pronto. Los amo, nenes~**


	7. Be more brave

Jeremy era inseguro, eso nadie—ni siquiera Michael Mell que odiaba decir cosas negativas sobre su persona—podía negarlo.

Y Jeremy lo sabía, lo admitía. Desde cómo se veía, su personalidad, lo que hacía… El solo notar las miradas del resto de la gente sobre él cuando caminaba por los pasillos por la escuela o salía de su casa era suficiente para notar que todo él era algo desagradable y reprobable para el resto. Es más, a veces durante la noche, cuando no podía dormir y se aburría de repasar sus errores del día, con la lista de humillaciones, su lado más paranoico evitaba que pudiese cerrar los ojos. Por alguna razón, la mayoría del tiempo llegaba a él la imagen de su madre sonriendo de alivio al abandonar la casa.

Quién sabe… Probablemente era porque se imaginaba que con un hijo fracasado como lo era él, ninguna mujer querría gastar tiempo y dinero.

Muchas veces se había preguntado cómo cambiar, y el problema normalmente no era su voluntad, sino el preguntarse ¿Qué debería cambiar? Sabía que absolutamente todo sobre él estaba mal de algún modo, pero ¿Entonces qué debía hacer? ¿Por dónde empezaba? ¿Cómo tenía que vestir? ¿Por qué deducía que con cualquier cambio seguiría siendo una basura? Porque la verdad es que incluso estando a la moda Jeremy podía sentirse del asco.

Pedirle consejos a su padre no serviría, no tenía madera para eso. Michael… Oh dios, su opinión era más que importante, pero él siempre le decía que no tenía que cambiar nada y eso le frustraba demasiado ¿Cómo sabes qué está mal en ti si nadie te lo dice? ¿Cómo sabes qué hacer sin que alguien te lo diga?

Afortunadamente para él… Eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

–Jeremy, este… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jeremy volteó, estaba temblando un poco después de la emoción inicial y por supuesto el jodido dolor que había sufrido hace un rato, pero tenía una sonrisa calmada en su rostro, lo cual contrarrestaba demasiado con las expresiones de todo aquel que lo rodeaba. Incluso Christine se veía pasmada cubriendo fallidamente a Jake Dillinger a su espalda.

Su sonrisa rápidamente se deshizo. Oh, mierda. Se había olvidado que había convulsionado y gritado como poseído hace un rato.

– **Respira hondo y sujétate de una mesa fingiendo que estás agotado. Diles que estás bien, que solo tuviste un ataque de pánico.**

Jeremy se quedó rígido, no porque no entendiera aquella orden, sino porque notar todas las miradas sobre él hacía a su cuerpo quedarse inmóvil. No era buen actor, al menos no improvisadamente ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

– **Jeremy, por el amor de Dios. Todos te están mirando, haz lo que te digo.**

El joven se sobresaltó, siendo realmente consciente de la gran cantidad de gente que susurraba y murmuraba, y no precisamente con expresiones preocupadas, sino disgustadas ¿Qué estaban diciendo? ¿Acaso creían que había hecho ese show ridículo a propósito? ¡No buscaba llamar la atención o hacer un escándalo! El Squip le había pedido que fingiera que todo había sido un ataque de pánico, pero sentía que ya no había necesidad de fingirlo, no cuando todos esos murmullos y miradas desaprobatorias oprimían su respiración hasta marearlo.

–¿J-Jeremy? ¡Jeremy! –Christine reaccionó cuando lo vio tambalearse hasta la mesa más cercana, sujetándose de los extremos opuestos de la tabla para evitar caer. Estaba sudando mucho y la respiración le estaba fallando. –Jeremy, calma. Respira… Inhala, exhala… –No tuvo que repetirlo muchas veces más, Jeremy solo necesitaba volver a conectarse con su realidad alejando su visión y audición del resto de la gente. Christine ayudaba bastante, su tono era amable y palmeaba su espalda a medida que él iba regulando su respiración y su temblor iba cediendo.

–Woah, viejo ¿Te encuentras bien? –Hasta Jake tenía un tono más suave y preocupado con él, apoyando una mano en su hombro mientras que él se reincorporaba con cuidado. Aquello le sorprendía un poco, sin embargo no tenía la estabilidad mental para ponerse a analizar si lo hacía para quedar bien con Christine o porque en serio le preocupaba.

–E-Estoy… Estoy bien… Solo… –Volvió a inhalar hondo. Se sentía afortunado por no haberse puesto a llorar como normalmente le ocurría. –Tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico. No es nada… En serio.

–¿Seguro de que te sientes bien? –Preguntó la más baja, notoriamente preocupada. –¿No quieres sentarte? ¿Quieres ir por agua?

–¡No! –Se apresuró a contestar de repente, volviendo a su postura calmada cuando reparó en que asustó a ambos con su reacción. –Quiero decir… No, está bien. Vine con Michael, solo voy a buscarlo y volveremos a casa. Estaré bien.

–Oh… Está bien, pero ten cuidado.

Jeremy asintió, y se alejó lentamente hasta una zona donde no había tanta gente y apenas pasaban unas personas. Todavía se sentía tembloroso y con el pulso acelerado, sin embargo estaba mejor que hace unos momentos y ya se sentía un poco más fresco que antes.

– **Eso no fue actuado.** –Comentó de repente el Squip, observándolo de una forma neutral, como si esto no le sorprendiera pero a la vez quisiese decir "Te pedí que actuaras, no que tuvieses un taque de pánico real".

– _¿Te parece que lo fue?_ –Pensó tratando de ponerle sarcasmo, si es que eso se podía, y se apoyó contra una pared. Necesitaba calmarse completamente si quería seguir caminando, experiencias pasadas le habían confirmado que le convenía esperar un rato antes de moverse de nuevo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, soltando un bufido. No tenía que ser un experto en neurología para darse cuenta segundos después de sus ataques. La sensación sofocante y horripilante del momento era más que suficiente, no necesitaba que una computadora le recordara lo que ya sabía o que le remarcara lo obvio.

El rostro del Squip pareció hacer una mueca, no contento con esa respuesta. **–No necesitas usar el sarcasmo. Ahora mismo estoy revisando tus memorias y tu actividad cerebral. Parece que tienes estos ataques desde hace un par de años ¿No has pensado en ir con un especialista?**

Jeremy evitó el contacto visual para no sentirse observado, aunque era tonto intentarlo cuando la imagen de la versión computarizada de Keanu Reeves no fuese más que algo imaginario. Él solo era algo que Jeremy podía ver, no es como si realmente el Squip pudiese verlo desde la perspectiva de una persona frente a él.

– _No… No es como si lo necesitara. No es importante de todos modos._

– **Querrás decir que no es dañino ni te matará. Eso no significa que no sea importante. Según mis conocimientos médicos esto tiene explicación y un origen neurológico y hasta psicológico, pero no me considero un doctor así que no voy a recetarte nada de lo que recomiendan.**

– _Bien, me parece perfecto. Estoy lidiando solo con ese problema._

No se sentía cómodo hablando de sus crisis nerviosas con nadie, ni siquiera con Michael, y eso que el chico de gafas ya lo había visto un par de veces. No había hecho más que investigar en internet antes de borrar el historial, y por lo poco que sabía del tema no creía que tendría que hacer un escándalo por ello, es decir… No había tenido ataques más largos que de dos o tres minutos y la mayoría siempre ocurrían cuando estaba rodeado de mucha gente, los evitaba exitosamente cada vez que abandonaba la escuela luego de cada jornada y se controlaba bien cuando estaba acompañado de Michael.

Eso sí, no negaba que cuando ocurrían… Se sentía tan espantoso y desagradable.

Suspiró, mejor cambiaría poco a poco el tema.

– _Solo… Tengo una duda ¿Por qué querías que actuara como si hubiese tenido un ataque de pánico? Estás lleno de información, así que… Sabes entonces que no se ven de esa forma ¿Verdad?_

Vamos, que cuando uno piensa en "pánico" automáticamente se imaginaría a un tipo corriendo en círculos y gritando como loco, o a una multitud aterrada huyendo de algo, sin embargo Jeremy sabía que no era así como actuaban las personas con ataques de pánico ¿No hubiese sido poco creíble para el resto?

– **En efecto, los ataques de pánico no se ven tan exagerados y no suelen llamar tanto la atención como tu escándalo mientras estaba siendo instalado, pero no todos tienen los datos necesarios para deducirlo y la ignorancia general hubiese sido más que suficiente para engañarlos.**

– _Waw, sabes… Mucho más de psicología de lo que pensaba._ –Tenía que admitir que le resultaba impresionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

Sobre todo aterrador. Recordaba que según las películas, las computadoras que empatizan con el ser humano y llegan a parecerse a uno, terminan volviéndose locas y destructivas. Básicamente con ellas empezabas la trama perfecta de tecnología vs humanidad donde uno de ellos tomaba el control de todo al final ¿Eso ocurriría?

– **Que no te engañe la ficción, Jeremy. Estoy programado para mejorar tu vida, difícilmente podría ir en contra de mi código y hacer lo que estás imaginando.**

El aludido se ruborizó levemente, se había olvidado de que el Squip leía todos sus pensamientos como un libro. Sí se sentía un poco idiota por usar películas y ficción como guías, pero era lo más cercano que tenía a la mano para comparar con su situación realidad. Esto todavía seguía siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

– _A-Ah, sí. Perdón. Olvidando todo eso… ¿Podemos volver al otro tema? ¿Cómo me ayudarás a conquistar a Michael? –_ Quería tocar el asunto ahora mismo, en lo posible empezar con cualquiera sea el plan lo más pronto posible. Se impacientaba fácilmente cuando estaba emocionado.

El Squip cambió su expresión a una más pensativa y apoyó su mentón sobre su dedo. Jeremy se preguntaba si cuando se tomaba el tiempo para pensar estaría revisando sus recuerdos o buscando respuestas entre su base de datos.

– **Muy bien. Analizando tu caso… La razón por la que no te has confesado aún es por miedo a perder tu amistad y cercanía con Michael, y porque analizas demasiado las posibles consecuencias. Necesitas confianza, por eso es que el primer paso para acercarte románticamente a Michael es volverte popular y relajado.**

– _¿Qué? Oh… ¿Lo dices en serio?_ –Parpadeó dos veces, tratando de digerir la respuesta. Realmente no era algo que le molestase pero… Sí era difícil de imaginar ¿Un perdedor como él podría volverse popular de un día para el otro? Era prácticamente imposible que un hazme reír impusiera respeto a los demás.

– **Sé que piensas que es imposible, pero no lo es. Verás… La actividad social humana está gobernada por reglas. Yo tengo la capacidad procesadora de entender esas reglas y… Pasártelas a ti.**

Jeremy asintió. El Squip no estaba del todo equivocado si lo pensaba bien ¿No había tirado cada oportunidad de confesarse a la basura por miedo a la reacción de Michael? Ser popular era un logro un tanto rebuscado para intentar conquistarlo, pero… Quería que Michael lo viese como algo más que su pobre amigo indefenso al cual debía proteger y consolar ¿No es así? Michael tal vez podría empezar a sentirse más atraído hacia él si dejaba de verlo con los ojos de una madre sustituta.

El Squip tenía razón. Si se volvía popular y exitoso tenía menos probabilidades de rechazo ¡Era una idea perfecta! Solo que no estaba seguro de cómo lograría subir en el escalón social tan pronto.

– **Empezaremos con lo básico. Camina al frente, yo te diré cuando encuentre el lugar para comenzar.**

Como el Squip pidió, Jeremy avanzó por el extenso pasillo del centro comercial. La imagen holográfica del Squip no pareció moverse un solo centímetro de su lado mientras caminaba, hasta que pasó por la vitrina de una librería que le llamó la atención, y al mirar en ella mientras seguía andando, el Squip se le quedó observando detenidamente.

Normalmente eso le pondría nervioso, pero él era solo una computadora que quería ayudarlo, así que le provocaba curiosidad que lo mirara de ese modo, hasta que lo oyó decir palabra.

– **Saca las manos de los bolsillos.** –Jeremy hizo caso al instante, creyendo tontamente que esto sería todo por ahora. **–Endereza la espalda, infla el pecho. Añade algo de arrogancia al caminar o parecerás un masturbador. Arreglaremos tu postura y luego lo demás.**

– _Pero sí soy un masturbador._ –Podía no decírselo al mundo, pero ni siquiera él podía mentirse tanto a sí mismo como para negar su naturaleza calenturienta.

– **Arreglaremos eso.**

Ok, eso era algo de lo cual preocuparse.

– _¿A qué te refieres exactamente con "arreglaremos eso"? Porque soy un adolescente en una etapa de descubrimiento sexual, lo cual es totalmente normal y saludable para… ¿Siquiera estás escuchando lo que digo?_

– **Lo que digas es irrelevante en este momento. Hay cosas más importantes que debemos hablar como que… Toda tu apariencia nerd es repulsiva.**

Lejos de haber reaccionado ofendido, Jeremy quedó en duda con esa aclaración. _–¿Nerd? Yo creo que soy más como un geek, pero…_

– **Tu tartamudeo será una tarea difícil.**

– _¿Qué? No tartamudeo tanto ¿Verdad?_

– **Tus tics y movimientos nerviosos son persistentes, tu encanto es inexistente. Arreglaremos tu vibra y luego lo demás.**

Jeremy se detuvo un momento. Es verdad que no estaba hablando con una persona real, pero no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar sus defectos si no eran provenientes de su propia voz mental. De pronto se sentía incómodo y dubitativo ¿Realmente todo estaba tan mal con él? Que él lo creyera era una cosa, pero que una computadora de avanzada tecnología estuviese de acuerdo y le remarcara defectos que ni él creía conocer ya era otro nivel.

– _Pero yo-_

– **No.**

– _Pero-_

– **No.**

– _¡¿Pero qué se supone qué…?!_

– **No. Basta.** –El Squip soltó un largo bufido, indicándole a Jeremy una vidriera cercana. – **Acércate hasta allá un momento, quiero confirmar algo.**

El joven Heere obedeció. Nunca le gustó verse reflejado en espejos o cristales, pero si era necesario para su Squip… Entonces no perdería tiempo. No sabía bien qué quería confirmar, si era por su postura o la ropa que estaba usando, pero sea lo que sea que analizara empezaba a desear poder arreglarlo rápido para que quitara esa mirada desaprobatoria que siempre veía en la cara de los demás.

El silencio era tan tenso que juraba que si se concentraba podía sentir el tacto de esas manos holográficas sobre sus hombros.

– **Es tal como pensaba.**

– _¿Qué?_

– **Todo sobre ti es terrible.**

Eso lo golpeó como un bate de metal en la cabeza.

Su vista se clavó de nuevo en su imagen reflejada, pero esta vez no estaba solo mirando, estaba observando detalladamente, buscando con desespero aquello que estaba tan mal. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era necesario, pues como diría uno metafóricamente: No hay un gusano en la manzana, toda la fruta está podrida. En otras palabras, él era todo lo que estaba mal.

– **Todo sobre ti me hace querer morir.**

–Jesucristo. –Aquel susurro asombrado escapó de sus labios al tiempo que decidía apartarse de enfrente de la vitrina. Estaba tratando con una computadora lógica y sin sentimientos, era normal que fuese tan directa con él ¿Pero esto ya no era un poco rudo? No lo sabía, solo que no podía comenzar a desconfiar ahora.

– **Sé que no suena bien que te lo diga de este modo, así que no te asustes ni te resistas. No dudes que si yo te asisto serás más calmado.**

– _Si tú lo dices._ –Alzó los hombros, decidiendo retomar su caminata. – _Es solo que eres muy directo como para mi-_

Antes de siquiera terminar de formular su pensamiento, un dolor agudo, rápido y desagradable lo recorrió desde la espalda hasta la cabeza, haciéndolo soltar un quejido. No había sido tan fuerte y duradero como al instalar al Squip, pero reconocía aquel dolor como un choque eléctrico.

– _¡Jesús! ¡¿Acaso acabas de electrocutarme?!_ –Hizo el intento de encarar al holograma, pero este se alzó de hombros con una expresión despreocupada inmutable.

– **Fue estimulación espinal. Te estabas encorvando.**

– _¡Eso no era necesario! –_ No tenía nada en contra de las correcciones, pero los choques eléctricos eran completamente innecesarios ¡Con decirle que se estaba encorvando bastaba! No quería que este proceso de aprendizaje se volviese como en esas escuelas privadas con maestras exigentes y aterradoras que te golpean con reglas o palos cuando haces algo mal.

– **Créeme. El dolor es el mejor corrector. Mientras más duela más querrás evitar cometer errores o desobedecer.**

Sí, en definitiva una apariencia de señora mayor en uniforme de maestra británica le quedaría perfectamente, y no lo pensaba con ánimos de halagar.

– **Y ya que estás pensando en ropa, llegamos al lugar correcto. –** Jeremy entonces se detuvo, estaban frente a una tienda de ropa. – **Primero lo primero, compra una nueva camiseta.**

Fue un segundo después de haber entrado y escuchado aquello que Jeremy reaccionó mirando su camiseta. _–¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué está mal con la mía?!_ –A menos que las rayas horizontales estuviesen pasadas de moda o lo hiciesen ver gordo no creía que fuese a matar a alguien con solo verla.

– **Es mejor si solo obedeces. Recuerda, mi trabajo solo es adornar tu estética y hacerte ver menos patético. Solo ve y búscalo, no me preguntes por qué.**

– _¿Está… Bien?_

Hizo un corto escaneo visual en el interior de la tienda antes de avanzar hasta donde se encontraban las camisetas. Había muchas otras personas comprando ahí, e incluso para ser una tienda tan grande faltaba algo de espacio para las empleadas que iban de acá para allá ayudando a sus clientes. Ninguna se le acercó, eso solo lo mantenía tranquilo, pues el único juicio que necesitaba ya estaba en su cabeza.

Miró algunas que estaban sobre una de las mesas elegantes con apariencia rústica y antigua, las típicas mesas de adorno, y entre estar mirando algunas, al Squip le llamó la atención una de ellas.

– **Elige esta.** –Indicó señalando. Jeremy frunció el ceño, para nada convencido.

– _¿Esta? Pero tiene una foto de Eminem. Él no me agrada, es viejo e irrespetuoso con las mujeres._ –No necesitaba ser mujer para sentirse asqueado con la letra de muchos de sus raps, llevarlo en una camiseta era lo menos razonable que le proponían.

– **Si eres tan astuto ¿Para qué me necesitas? –** Respondió en tono orgulloso, alzando una ceja con una mirada expectante.

– _Es solo que no me agrada. Además ¿La gente aún escucha a Eminem? Estoy seguro de que Michael no lo hace, él prefiere a Marley._

– **Irrelevante. Mi estructura cuántica me permite ver posibles futuros. Veo un posible futuro donde usas la camiseta de Eminem y las cosas salen bien.** –Explicó detalladamente.

– _Muy bien… Eso es impresionante_ –Le sorprendía que no alardeara de ello, porque en su lugar Jeremy estaría presumiendo con todo el mundo _. –¿Pero qué tal si alguien me pregunta sobre su música? –_ Odiaba estar en situaciones donde no sabía qué responder, y normalmente le ocurría con profesores ¿Con los populares no sería el doble de malo?

– **Yo te diría qué responder. Mi base de datos es infinita e instantánea.**

– _Oh ¿En serio? ¿Qué tal eres con la tarea de matemáticas?_ –Había prometido que no era necesario que le ayudase con las notas de la escuela, pero recurrir a él ahora le parecía demasiado tentador como para rechazarlo.

– **Soy una súper computadora, Jeremy, yo estoy hecho de matemáticas.**

– _Muy bien, entonces camiseta de Eminem y… ¿Tú crees que le guste a Michael?_

– **Jeremy, toda tu existencia representa un desastre ¿Y me preguntas si esa camiseta le gustará a tu amigo? Tienes que estar bromeando.**

Jeremy se alzó de hombros mientras acomodaba el resto de camisetas que había estado observando. _–Sé que tengo que verme cool para los demás, pero… Realmente me importa lo que Michael piense también ¿Qué tal si no le gusta?_

– **Créeme, tu opinión de moda es inválida para mí cuando eres un adolescente que compra en tiendas de ropa de segunda mano en la sección de descuentos por noventa y nueve centavos. Además si fuera tú me estaría preocupando por cosas más graves que una camiseta, como por ejemplo, no he visto la talla así que no sé si vaya a quedarte con lo flaco que estás.**

– _¿Sabes? No tienes por qué hablarme de ese modo. –_ Bajó la mirada con notoria pena. Las personas cercanas a él solían comentarle cosas sobre su físico que se relacionaban a su peso y contextura, pero lo hacían de un modo diferente. Él mismo se había preguntado si realmente estaba tan mal, solo que no podía asegurarlo.

– **Jeremy, estoy dentro de tu cabeza. Nada de lo que yo diga es algo que no hayas pensado, de hecho solo lo mencionaba porque estabas pensando en eso cuando revisabas las camisetas.**

Se sobresaltó, volviéndose a la imagen imaginaria del Squip cual le sonreía con autosuficiencia, como si le enorgulleciera lo que decía. No había pensado en lo incómodo que sería dejar a otra persona—bueno, no era una persona real, pero lo parecía—meterse tan adentro de su mente al punto de saber todas sus inseguridades y complejos. Una cosa era que él mismo batallara contra su propio juicio, eso podía soportarlo, pero no podía con la idea de que otro lo supiera.

– **Sí, lo sé. No estás cómodo con que yo sepa tanto de ti, pero míralo de este modo. Soy como tu instructor, yo podré ayudarte a arreglar todo lo que te produzca inseguridad.** –El joven aún dudaba, pero el Squip no parecía querer detenerse aún. – **Puedes estar tranquilo, yo no le diré a nadie que… Que usas ropa holgada porque sí crees que te falta masa corporal. Por eso usas ese Cárdigan la mayoría del tiempo, aunque sabes que no sirve del todo.** –A Jeremy se le quedó un grito indignado atascado en la garganta, al tiempo que volvía su mirada a la ropa para tratar de ignorarlo. – **Y que crees que tu voz es ridícula…**

– _No necesito que sigas diciendo eso. –_ Sus dedos temblaron sobre la tela en un intento por acomodar una de las camisetas en una percha junto al resto. El silencio lo mantuvo tranquilo por unos segundos, pero ni siquiera pudo colocar la percha en su sitio sin tener que escuchar esa voz en su oído de nuevo.

– **Y aunque te gusta tu cabello crees que es aniñado. Detestas tu palidez, detestas tus pecas, detestas enrojecer con los nervios. Sabes que eres un adolescente descuidado y solo lo empeoras metiéndote con drogas y empeorando cada vez más con la escuela. Te consta lo molesto que es cuando empiezas a vacilar. Es desagradable cuando estás ansioso y te muerdes los dedos. No sabes qué harás con tu vida después de la escuela y temes ser un mediocre fracasado que no logrará nada con su vida. Temes que Michael lo sepa ¿No es así? No crees que alguien tan lleno de defectos e imperfecciones como tú pueda gustarle a alguien.**

–¡Dije que te calles!

Su voz se ahogó junto al sonido del plástico de la percha chocando con el suelo. Jeremy se sentía agitado, había tratado de lanzarle la camiseta al Squip para cerrarle la boca pero se había olvidado de que él realmente no tenía una forma física que recibiera el golpe, en consecuencia solo había tirado la percha con la ropa a menos de un metro. Se congeló en su sitio, mirando rápidamente a todos lados para verificar que nadie lo había visto y se agachó para recoger la prenda lo más rápido posible para ponerla en su lugar y fingir que esto nunca ocurrió.

Sin embargo no le fue posible.

– **Ah, una cosa más. Puede que tú no lo vieras por estar alterado, pero créeme, más de uno te acaba de mirar.**

El joven Heere no se movió ni un centímetro tras haber escuchado aquello, pero sus ojos sí. Se levantó lentamente, y mientras más detenía su mirada en cada rincón donde hubiese gente más notaba cómo lo veían.

Varias de las empleadas habían detenido su labor para echarle un ojo como si lo estuviesen culpando de algo, más de un cliente del local desaprobaba su actitud y su presencia, más de una persona se había puesto a murmurar ¿O era solo su imaginación? Jeremy sabía que tendía a imaginar por pura paranoia, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez era muy real y no podía controlarlo.

– **No, Jeremy, no lo estás imaginando. Míralos ¿Qué crees que piensan de ti? Hay tantas probabilidades, tantas variantes.**

 _No otra vez._

El oxígeno hacía cada vez más falta en sus pulmones, sus piernas comenzaban a temblar cual gelatina cuando trataba de retroceder a donde dejara de sentirse observado, pero no podía escapar. El espacio comenzaba a disminuir de un modo sobrenatural, las personas cuchicheaban cada vez más fuerte hasta que ya no eran susurros y pasaban a ser comentarios directos. Sus ojos buscaban una salida, pero la gente había conseguido acorralarlo en un espacio pequeño junto al perchero.

El Squip seguía fresco y calmado, no parecía preocupado por la situación, como si ver a su huésped hiperventilando mientras era rodeado por clientes y empleados como si fuese un apocalipsis zombie, le resultara normal.

Jeremy a estas alturas ya ni siquiera tenía voz para pedir ayuda o disculparse, seguía temblando y luchando por respirar al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se cubría los oídos.

– **Jeremy, está bien. Ellos solo te dicen lo que ya sabes, no te vendría mal escuchar sus opiniones. Conocer tus errores te ayudará a saber qué debes mejorar. Aceptar lo terrible que eres solo es el comienzo para aceptar que debes cambiar.**

No tenía idea de cómo es que el Squip lo había hecho levantarse si se supone que no podía tocarlo, pero de un segundo a otro é lo había sujetado del brazo para ponerlo de pie y lanzarlo contra la multitud enceguecida de odio que gritaba insultos y verdades horribles en su oído. Todo parecía ser tan irreal pero a la vez tan vívido que podía sentir a la gente tirando de su cabello, de sus brazos, empujándolo por la espalda y los costados, pellizcando su cara, todo eso mientras seguía perdiendo el aire en un llanto silencioso.

–¡Todo sobre ti apesta! ¡Todo sobre ti apesta!

– **Escúchalos, Jeremy. Aceptar que quieres morir con solo ver lo desastroso que eres te motivará. Mira a tu alrededor, todos en el centro comercial creen que eres detestable.**

Entre todo el jaloneo Jeremy había caído al suelo, pero la gente no había parado y seguían intentando levantarlo y arrastrarlo a algún sitio en particular. Cuando tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos lo pudo ver ¿En qué momento eso estuvo en la tienda? Un espejo de dos metros de altura y uno de ancho que no tuvo tiempo de mirar de lejos.

La gente lo empujó contra él hasta que su mejilla y el resto de su cuerpo estuvieron aplastados contra el cristal. Jeremy intentó separarse y su imagen en el espejo se distorsionó de forma hórrida. Él mismo, su propio reflejo lo estaba viendo con la misma superioridad y desprecio que el resto de la gente, golpeando contra su lado del cristal. Sus labios retorcidos en una sonrisa dejaban escapar una que otra risa cuando alguno de los presentes lograba sacarle un quejido al atinarle un golpe. Al igual que él, sus ojos derramaban lágrima tras lágrima, pero había un brillo de odio puro en ellos, como si sus golpes contra el cristal fuesen con las intenciones de atravesarlo para unirse a la multitud con el maltrato.

–¡Todo sobre ti apesta! ¡Todos creen que eres detestable! ¡Eres desagradable! ¡Terrible! ¡Tan detestable! ¡Soy tan terrible, tan detestable! ¡Eres tan odiable!

Se sentía como si fuese a morir justo delante de todos. El pecho le dolía, todo a su alrededor se nublaba, la gente seguía gritando, no tenía de donde sostenerse más allá del suelo y ni siquiera el espacio que le permitieron tener ayudaba en algo.

– **Todos creen que eres tan terrible.**

Jeremy hizo un esfuerzo abismal para levantar su rostro hacia el Squip, pero lo que vio no fue él.

Era Michael, y como se temía, él también lo estaba viendo con el mismo desagrado.

– **Eres detestable ¡Oh, chico! ¡Ya puedo ver por qué!**

Entonces abrió los ojos. Todo se veía como si nada hubiese ocurrido; la percha a su lado, él sentado en el suelo con las manos sobre los oídos, la gente metida en sus propios asuntos... Como si todo hubiese sido parte de un mal sueño.

Podía escuchar su propio corazón latiendo desbocado, su respiración intentando calmarse, sentía la tibieza de sus lágrimas en su rostro y la vergüenza aún persistente. Por supuesto, nada fue real, pero el miedo sí lo fue.

– **No te quedes ahí todo el día, llamarás la atención más de lo que ya hiciste hoy.** –Pidió el Squip, quien seguía parado a su lado como si nada. – **Tengo algo de fe en que no eres tan malo escogiendo ropa, así que trata de elegir una camiseta por ti mismo.**

El adolescente asintió temblorosamente. La duda sobre si tal horrible experiencia fue obra de su imaginación o un juego mental de aquella computadora rondaba en su cabeza, pero no se atrevía a preguntar, realmente no quería saber la respuesta. Es más, ni siquiera quería volver a hablar de esto, tan solo olvidarlo.

Volviendo a la petición, se puso a revisar entre las camisetas colgadas en el perchero, hasta que encontró una de color azul claro que le resultó bastante bonita. Era tal vez de su talla, la tela era suave, el color era perfecto y el corte le encantaba. Pero apenas la sacó para observarla mejor y preguntar por ella, el Squip lo interrumpió golpeándose la frente.

– **Jeremy, esa es una camisa de mujer.**

– _Oh, perdón, no sabía. Pero no está mal y…_

La estaba por dejar en su lugar cuando sintió otro choque eléctrico hacerlo perder el equilibrio. Por un demonio que esa mierda dolía.

– **Postura.** –Le recordó insistentemente, y Jeremy no tardó en enderezarse nuevamente.

–¿Jerry?

Jeremy probablemente no se hubiese espantado tanto si no hubiese sido Chloe Valentine la que lo llamó por el nombre equivocado, acercándose hasta su sitio junto a Brooke Lohst. Mierda, primero Jake, ahora las chicas más guapas de su escuela ¿Es que acaso hoy tenía que ser humillado delante de todos?

–Uh, Jeremy. –Corrigió sin ganas, mientras las chicas lo observaban incrédulas.

–¿Tú compras aquí?

Oh, mierda. Rápido, Jeremy ¿Qué contestaría un chico cool en esta situación?

–Oh… Sí, todo el tie-

– **Nunca.**

–¡Nunca! Eso es lo que quise decir. –Se apresuró a corregirse.

– **Saluda a la beta.** –Indicó, señalando a Brooke.

–O-Oh, um… H-Hey, Brooke. –Obedeció al instante, apenas sacudiendo la mano libre para saludar. Brooke no respondió el saludo, quizá porque no lo consideraba merecedor de dirigirle la palabra, o tal vez porque el smootie que estaba bebiendo era demasiado bueno como para despegar los labios de la pajilla.

– **Dile "Te ves sexy".**

– _¡NO PUEDO DECIRLE ESO A UNA CHICA! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto odian sentir que las acosan?!_ –Con suerte no chillaba eso en voz alta. Jeremy no era suertudo con las chicas, y realmente no le apetecía volverse un Don Juan con ellas, no señor. Sentía que era infidelidad indirecta decirle algo así a alguien cuando ya te gusta otra persona.

– **No sonrías. Mira intensamente. Habla como si no le tuvieses miedo de tu propia muerte.**

Jeremy suspiró. Lo intentaría, aunque seguía pensando que esto era una terrible idea. –Te ves realmente sexy… Brooke.

–Gracias. –Increíblemente, ella respondió con un tono complacido y una mirada coqueta en vez de abofetearlo y tirarle gas pimienta. Aquello se había sentido muy bien ¿Una chica aceptando un elogio de su parte? ¡Esas cosas no le pasaban ni en sueños! Pero poco le duró la alegría, ya que Chloe Valentine interrumpió alzando una ceja al sujetar el borde de la camisa que aún llevaba en manos.

–¿Esto es una camisa de mujer?

–No.

– **Sí.**

–¡Sí, lo es!

– **Repite después de mí.**

Su cuerpo se sintió adormecido de repente, pero no cayó, de hecho se estaba moviendo perfectamente y aún seguía de pie, solo que... No sentía que él estuviese controlándolo, solo que estaba observando todo desde sus ojos y alguien más hablaba con su voz.

– **La vi en la vitrina y no pude ignorarla. Estaba saliendo con una chica y ella tenía una camisa como esta. Me trajo buenos recuerdos de cuando salíamos... Aún sigue siendo doloroso, estoy tratando de superarlo.** –De milagro no se tambaleó, porque de nuevo sentía que podría controlarse por su cuenta ¿Es que acaso el Squip podía tomar control de su cuerpo si quería? Eso sonaba bien si lo pensaba, pero había hecho un buen trabajo disimulando lo de la camiseta.

–¿Y quién era esta chica misteriosa?

Bien, por lo visto Chloe Valentine estaba tratando de enterarse del chisme o simplemente quería desmoronar su obvia mentira ¿Qué respondía ahora?

–A-Ah, probablemente no has oído de... **Madeline.**

–¡¿QUÉ?!

Jeremy no supo si le sorprendió más que el Squip atinara correctamente o que Chloe reaccionara de esa forma. Daba igual, tenía que seguir alimentando esa mentira piadosa aunque nunca hubiese cruzado palabra con Madeline ¿Qué sabía de ella? Jenna esparció los rumores de que se había acostado con Jake, pero... ¿Qué más sabía sobre ella?

–Ella es francesa ¿Sabías eso? Su acento es tan lindo. –No mentía con lo último, había escuchado a Madeline en sus clases de español

–¡Ella no es francesa! Solo finge para llamar la atención. –Resopló Chloe, quien parecía satisfecha con esa información y no quería escuchar más sobre Madeline.

–¿Madeline terminó contigo? –Preguntó la de cabellos rubios, con un tono inocente y curioso. Aquí iba de nuevo el juego de "Adivina la respuesta apropiada y creíble".

–Seee-

– **No.**

–¡N-No! Verás, yo... **Terminé con ella porque descubrí que me estaba engañando.**

– _Eso suena convincente... Espera... ¡¿ME ESTABA ENGAÑANDO?!_

Sí, que la historia era falsa y todo, pero seguía siendo indignante imaginarlo.

–Fue duro, sabes... Me estaba engañando... ¡ELLA ME ESTABA ENGAÑANDO! –Probablemente hubiese hecho un escándalo de proporciones bíblicas por semejante estupidez, pero el Squip lo detuvo en el momento exacto.

– **Hey, Hamlet. Relájate.**

Afortunadamente para él, Chloe estaba ocupada tomando la noticia como para prestar atención a su intento de drama. –¡Te lo dije, ella es una perra! –Le gritó a su amiga, la cual volteó hacia él con una sonrisa piadosa.

–Estás mucho mejor sin ella, Jeremy.

–¡Obviamente! ¿Quién se cree que es Madeline?

Las chicas seguían hablando al respecto con suma indignación, pero ni siendo él la supuesta víctima del asunto lograba decir palabra con lo asombrado que estaba ¿Realmente había funcionado? Y no solo eso, Chloe técnicamente lo estaba defendiendo y Brooke trataba de consolarlo ¿Acaso estaba drogado?

– _Wow... ¿Qué acaba de pasar?_

– **Una opinión negativa compartida es el vínculo social más rápido ¿Quieres agradarle a alguien? Entonces odia a quienes odian. Es simple, y solo tuve que buscar en tus recuerdos del viernes.**

– _Pero Madeline..._

– **Olvida la culpa, Jeremy. Verás que una mentira piadosa y un rumor valen la pena.**

Esto seguía sin gustarle demasiado, pero tampoco es como si pudiese desmentirse luego de haber sido tan convincente. Tan solo esperaba que Madeline no saliese herida, él sabía lo venenosos que podían ser los rumores en la secundaria.

–Salgamos de aquí. –Soltó Chloe, haciéndole a él y a Brooke una seña para abandonar el local de ropa. Era increíble que Chloe lo estuviese incluyendo, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, así que las siguió de cerca como ellas permitían.

Una vez afuera, las chicas siguieron hablando, Brooke comentaba no haber encontrado lo que buscaba en la tienda, y además se sentía cansada para seguir caminando por ahí. Chloe le daba la razón y se quejaba de sus tacones.

No llegó a oír qué se susurraban después, pero cuando Brooke levantó su mirada para verlo, supo que él estaba metido en cualquiera sea el tema que estaban discutiendo. Normalmente eso sería algo malo, pero ninguna lo estaba viendo con asco, de hecho tenían una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

– **Brooke va a ofrecerte llevarte en su auto. Es imperativo que aceptes.**

–Bueno, nosotras ya nos iremos, así que... ¿Quieres un aventón?

Ok, llamen a los paramédicos, tenemos a un adolescente promedio que está al borde del desmayo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Brooke Lohst, la segunda chica más hermosa de la escuela, le estaba ofreciendo llevarlo a casa en su auto? No, era más que eso, su tono seductor y su pestañeo coqueto sugerían mucho más que una simple ida a casa, cosa que más que seducirlo lo asustaba un poco.

Tenía suerte de contar con el Squip para despabilarlo, de lo contrario se quedaría ahí congelado sin saber qué decir durante horas.

– **Di "Sí".**

–Sí... Oh, no, espera. No puedo. –Jeremy despertó del trance. No podía dejar el centro comercial aún, había dejado sus cosas en el auto de Michael y por nada del mundo elegiría a dos chicas guapas para dar el aventón antes que a su mucho más guapo y sentimentalmente maravilloso mejor amigo. –Se supone que me encontraría con mi amigo Michael.

–Oh. –Respondió desilusionada. Jeremy planeaba marcharse después de saludarlas, pero el Squip lo detuvo.

– **Jeremy, si esto va a funcionar tienes que hacer lo que yo te indique. –** Se quejó, señalando a ambas adolescentes como si no pudiese creer lo que estaba respondiéndoles.

– _¿Qué? Oye, no puedo solo irme con ellas y dejar a Michael plantado. Él nunca me haría eso, así que yo no lo haré, además eso solo empeoraría mi relación con él._

Ah no, Jeremy se mantendría firme, incluso si un par de chicas lindas le estaban insistiendo tanto que hacían parecer esto una escena de película porno.

–¿Estás seguro de que no quieres venir? –Insistió Brooke, poniendo la mirada más triste que sus ojos café le permitían, al tiempo que se contoneaba coquetamente mientras se acercaba. –¿No quieres un aventón? ¿No quieres entrar al auto de mi madre?

Jeremy estaría mintiendo si dijera que esto le resultaba tentador. Seguía siendo bisexual, las chicas no dejaban de parecerle atractivas y deseables, sin embargo el flechazo lo ayudaba bastante a resistirse a este tipo de cosas.

–Llegarás a casa en un segundo luego de que pasemos por un yogurt congelado en Pinkberry. Lo prometo.

–Sí, Jerry. –Se unió Chloe. –No podemos forzarte, pero puedes ser cortés.

Eso terminó por bajarle hasta el suelo el interés a Jeremy.

Chloe a pesar de ser guapa podía ser venenosa si se lo proponía, aún no se olvidaba de todas las veces que habló mal de él y las miradas de superioridad que siempre le dirigía. Esta vez no se sentía diferente. Probablemente ella debía estar pensando que como era linda y popular, un geek perdedor como él aceptaría al instante.

Pero no, Jeremy no era así.

–La próxima vez, lo prometo.

Chloe resopló con una expresión irritada y volteó dispuesta a marcharse. –Cómo sea.

Brooke en cambio, se acercó a él con un gesto gentil, apoyando una mano en su hombro. –Mi novio también me engañó... Ex novio. Así que sé cómo te sientes.

–Brooke, vamos. –Demandó su amiga, y Brooke soltó a Jeremy al instante para seguir a Chloe, no sin antes agitar la mano hacia él como despedida.

–¡Au Revoir!

Y así sin más, las chicas se alejaron hasta la salida del centro comercial, dejando a un muy pasmado Jeremy detrás.

Todavía le costaba procesar todo lo ocurrido y aceptarlo como real, es que no era como el ataque de pánico de hace rato que tuvo sus incoherencias ¡De verdad, un par de chicas lindas lo habían invitado a pasear! ¿Será que les pareció atractivo o algo así? Dios, no tenía que emocionarse tanto pero esto elevaba su autoestima de una forma que no podía describir.

– _¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Viste eso?! ¡Fue asombroso! ¡Las chicas más guapas de la escuela me invitaron a pasear!_

– **Y las rechazaste.** –Muy al contrario suyo, el Squip parecía estar molesto e irritado con la situación. Y no es que lo dedujera, es que él no se molestaba en ocultar su expresión enojada o el glitcheo de su ojo derecho. De cualquier modo no le importaba demasiado.

– _Sabes que no podía dejar a Michael así como así. Oh, espera… ¡Tengo que encontrar a Michael y contarle todo! ¡¿Crees que se ponga celoso?! ¡Por Dios, mataría por verlo celoso! ¡Él es tan lindo cuando está molesto!_ –Estaba tan emocionado que un pensamiento se antelaba ante otro consecutivamente, pero solo una frase de parte del Squip fue más que suficiente para tirar su emoción al suelo.

– **Michael ha dejado el centro comercial.**

– _¿Qué? N-No es posible ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

– **Puedo acceder a las cámaras de seguridad del centro comercial. Michael ya se fue desde hace rato.**

Jeremy se estaba negando a creer esto, no era posible que Michael lo hubiese dejado a su suerte, él dijo que se verían en unos minutos, le prometió llevarlo a casa después de gastar el resto del día con él ¿Habría tenido una emergencia? ¿Se habría agotado tanto como para decidir volver? ¿Por qué no le llamó entonces? Tal vez había dejado su teléfono en silencio, sin embargo no había una sola llamada perdida en la pantalla. Si Michael se había ido tuvo las intenciones de que no lo supiera ¿Pero por qué?

– _Pero él… Él me lo diría ¿Verdad? ¡Michael me lo diría! ¡Él no me dejaría por mi cuenta! ¡Él nunca…!_

Antes de seguir obviando por qué esto era una locura, un choque eléctrico interrumpió todo posible pensamiento.

– _¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!_

– **Detectaba un incremento en tu nivel de actividad cerebral y respiratoria así que te despabilé antes de que te diera otro ataque de pánico.**

El adolescente no respondió, su mente seguía buscando la explicación o excusa perfecta para justificar a Michael. Probablemente él ya se había hartado de estar cargando con sus caídas de ánimo de esta semana, y no lo culpaba. Él no tenía que hacerse responsable de sus emociones ni tenía el deber de arreglar sus problemas, eso lo entendía perfectamente y todavía creía que era impropio de Michael dejar las cosas así como así.

– _¿Tú sabías que él se fue? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?_

–Te dije que aceptar que te lleven era imperativo justamente por eso. Jeremy, si esto va a funcionar no puedes solo escuchar, tienes que obedecer. Mira ¿Ves la vitrina de en frente? Ve hasta allá.

Asintió sin muchos ánimos y se dirigió a paso lento hasta donde el Squip le indicaba. La vitrina pertenecía a una tienda de ropa formal cerrada, así que lo único que había a través del cristal era el sitio vacío. Su visión solo le ofrecía ver la ausencia de gente y su reflejo en la vitrina. Se veía igual que cómo esa vez en el baño, en ese horrible episodio imaginario, igual que siempre en cada mañana: Patético.

– **¿Qué es lo que ves, Jeremy? Sé completamente sincero, no te juzgaré.**

– _¿A mí? Me veo a mí._

– **Sé que eres tú, pero tienes que ver más profundo que eso. Quiero que dejes de desviar tus ojos a otro lado y los dejes fijos adelante ¿Está bien? Ahora repite en voz alta después de mí**. –Indicó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros desde su espalda. – **Todo sobre ti es horrible.**

Jeremy tragó con dificultad antes de hablar, sus hombros se encogieron al tratar de seguir mirándose a sí mismo sin fallar. –T-Todo sobre mí es horrible.

– **Bien. Todo sobre ti me hace querer morir.**

–Todo sobre m-mí… Todo sobre mí me hace querer morir. –Murmuró. El nudo en su garganta quebró su voz y le fue imposible contener mucho más tiempo las lágrimas. –Soy… Soy simplemente terrible ¿Verdad? Tú tienes razón. Soy un asco, soy tan patético. Y-Ya no quiero ser así jamás… No quiero, estoy cansado… E-Estoy cansado de odiarme tanto.

Y es que él tenía razón, solo que nunca se había dado el tiempo para reflexionarlo o enfrentar la verdad de forma directa. Jeremy Heere era cobarde, desagradable, insoportable, un fracaso… Un desperdicio de oxígeno.

– **Ahora lo entiendes. El ser humano puede aprender a partir de muchas cosas ¿Lo sabes? Puedes aprender a través de tus errores, puedes cambiar si aceptas que estás lleno de cosas malas, puedes hacerlo si dejas que te ayude. Jeremy… Pronto verás que si me escuchas… Si me escuchas ¡Todo sobre ti será maravilloso!**

–¡Amamos todo sobre ti!

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz colectiva provenir de sus espaldas. Justo ahí, rodeando un gran espacio del pasillo del centro comercial, la misma multitud que había imaginado en la tienda de ropa lo observaba fijamente, pero de un modo completamente distinto. No eran reales, lo sabía, la simple falta de tacto cuando más de uno se acercó a apoyarle una mano en el hombro o tomarle un brazo amistosamente, atravesaban su cuerpo como si fueran fantasmas.

Era obra del Squip nada más, lo cual más que animarlo solo lo hacía sentir apenado, logrando tener apenas la dignidad para regalar una sonrisa falsa a medias a la gentuza inexistente. No se sentía real como ese momento desagradable en la tienda de ropa, era vacío, falso, programado… No podía visualizarlo como un futuro prometedor.

– **¡Todo en ti va a estar tan vivo!**

–¡No podríamos vivir sin ti! –Volvió a corear la gente, y Jeremy totalmente incómodo con esa simulación trató de apartarse sin éxito, pues la imagen holográfica del Squip se posicionó a su lado abrazándolo por el hombro.

– **No serás excluido o inseguro, no serás horrible nunca más. La gente que te mire dirá "Waw" ¡Todos los que te miren quedarán asombrados!** –Continuó diciendo con emoción, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Jeremy no estaba reaccionando como creía. El chico solo seguía mirando al suelo con un gesto de pura tristeza. No importaba, había algo que seguro lo haría estar convencido. – **Y cuando me refiero a todos… Creo que sabes que hablo también por Michael ¿No es así?**

Entonces sí levantó la mirada hacia él, pero para el momento en que lo hizo ya no había copia alterada de Keanu Reeves, sino la inconfundible silueta digital de su mejor amigo extendiendo su mano hacia su dirección a unos dos metros de distancia.

– **Te garantizo que tendrás el coraje para plantarte frente a él a decirle tus sentimientos sin miedo ¿No es eso lo que querías? ¡Yo puedo hacer que estés junto a él, Jeremy! ¡Puedo hacer que él te corresponda! ¡Puedo hacer que él te ame!**

Jeremy se acercó a paso lento, el montón de gente seguía coreando adulaciones y elogios pero él no les prestaba el más mínimo gramo de atención, no le importaba imaginar un futuro donde resultaba ser cool para los demás si Michael no estaba presente también. Quizá por eso su mirada no se iluminó hasta que su mejor amigo fue mencionado y el Squip tomó su forma ¿Esto era manipulación? No lo creía. Incluso si no podía sentir nada al tomar esa mano holográfica, tenía la certeza de que el Squip sabía imitar a la perfección la sonrisa de Michael y hacerlo sentir como cuando estaba a su lado.

¿Se sentiría así de bien alcanzar el objetivo? Él, Michael… Tomados de la mano e ignorando al resto del mundo, que por primera vez los vería igual que a Chloe Valentine y Jake Dillinger cuando estaban saliendo ¿Podría volver esa fantasía realidad? Si se volvía popular y una influencia entonces Michael estaría a salvo con él, no tendría que volver a preocuparse por alejarlo del peligro en la escuela, ya no tendría que ser el que se sacrificara por su bien, no… Porque Jeremy si se volvía genial solo bastaría poner un brazo alrededor del hombro de Michael para que nadie lo atacara.

Esto ya no se trataba solo de él. Lo cual, lejos de molestarlo, solo volvía aquello un sueño más dulce. Él sería mejor, Michael lo amaría…

Él podría amarse a sí mismo.

– **Porque todo acerca de ti será… Genial, poderoso, popular, increíble… ¡Serás…!**

–¡Más valiente! –Soltó entre toda la emoción, dándose cuenta de que debía bajar el tono. –Digo… Más valiente.

– **Entonces… ¿Qué dices, Jeremy? ¿Haremos las cosas bien de ahora en adelante?** –Cuestionó en un tono más entretenido, a lo cual el adolescente asintió con euforia.

– _Sí. Esta vez haré lo que tú digas. Si tú puedes cambiar lo que soy a algo mucho mejor... Si puedes hacer que esté con Michael… Entonces no tengo que dudar de ti ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?_

 **. . .**

Michael dudaba que existiera algo mejor que estar en el centro comercial un domingo. La cantidad de gente que venía durante la tarde era tan reducida que no tenía por qué sentirse incómodo cuando estaba solo por un rato, aunque los audífonos de por sí le ayudaban bastante a distraerse.

Su compra detrás de la tienda de "Regalos Spencer" había resultado exitosa y no podía esperar para mostrarle a Jeremy lo que había conseguido a, lo que él consideraba, una suma baja de dinero. Aún era temprano, les quedaba el resto del día para pasarla bien antes de que mañana empezara la tortuosa rutina escolar.

Esperaba que Jeremy se animara para el final del día, es decir… Prácticamente lo habían estafado muy descaradamente y en ello le habían dado un golpe bajo al pobre chico, ojalá no fuese tan difícil hacerlo sonreír con algunos chistes viejos, un juego de zombies y tal vez si tenía suerte, un peluche de las máquinas de sacar juguetes. Michael tenía más suerte con eso entre los dos, así que algo de confianza no estaba de más.

Se detuvo en donde recordaba que lo había dejado, pero Jeremy ya no estaba ahí. Eso le extrañó, porque las papas fritas y la Mountain Dew seguían en la mesa ¿A Jeremy le habían dado nauseas? Era posible, a él nunca le hacía bien comer cuando estaba angustiado o exceder su estómago de avispa.

Buscó en el baño, pero él no estaba ahí. Esperó afuera un rato en caso de que estuviese dentro de los cubículos cerrados, pero no lo vio salir. Con el tiempo eso empezó a preocuparlo, ya que Jeremy no estaba en los lugares que solían visitar, así como en los lugares más indeseables para ambos… Como esa tienda de perfumes que ahogaba con su olor.

Revisó su teléfono buscando llamadas perdidas, pero no había nada.

Siguió buscando, tratando de no entrar en pánico o imaginar demasiado ¿Dónde demonios se pudo haber metido Jeremy? El desgraciado era un palo con patas, no debería ser difícil encontrar su cabellera rizada en medio de tan poca gente, pero aun así no tenía éxito y eso lo estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

¿Y si lo secuestraron? ¿Y si estaba muerto? ¡Oh por Dios, Jeremy podría estar muerto y frío en una bolsa de basura! ¡Peor aún, su cadáver podría estar en el río!

Bueno, quizá solo estaba exagerando, pero es él le preocupaba demasiado, y que creer se había ido sin él era una idea estúpida, poco creíble y… No era algo que le gustaría que fuese verdad.

 _Bien… Cálmate, Michael. Respira hondo, no te alteres… Tal vez Jeremy fue a buscar sus cosas en el auto ¡Tal vez vuelva en unos minutos! No pasa nada, él está bien, él volverá._

Respiró y se sentó cerca de la fuente dispuesto a esperar a su amigo. No tenía por qué ser tan paranoico, Jeremy no era de cristal y tampoco era de esos que te dejan plantado sin avisar, tenía que mantener la cabeza fría y distraerse un rato con el teléfono mientras lo esperaba.

Pasaron cinco minutos, Michael seguía jugando calmadamente con su celular mientras escuchaba música. Pasó media hora, la lista de reproducción estaba repitiéndose y jugar a Criminal Case y sus otras tres variantes ya no le resultaba tan entretenido. Pasó una hora, Michael comenzaba a ignorar la música a todo volumen en sus audífonos y movía ansiosamente su pierna derecha mientras la gente seguía yendo de acá para allá. Había intentado llamarlo, pero era enviado al buzón de voz instantáneamente. Jeremy tenía el teléfono apagado, estaba seguro de que se le había agotado la batería.

Pasaron dos horas. Michael ya había aceptado que su mejor amigo se había ido sin él y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo por tragarse el nudo en la garganta. Jeremy sabía cuánto odiaba estar solo por mucho tiempo en un lugar que no le resultaba familiar o seguro, pero aun así se había ido a quién sabe dónde y lo había dejado por su cuenta.

Volvió al auto luego de un rato y su indignación disminuyó al notar que las cosas de Jeremy seguían en el asiento del copiloto. Él no se hubiese ido sin buscar su bolso ¿Verdad? ¿Habría tenido una emergencia y por eso tuvo que irse sin avisar? Probablemente había ocurrido algo importante y Jeremy no tuvo tiempo de avisarle, aunque seguía preocupado por él.

 _No pasa nada… No se fue porque quiso dejarme solo. Ha tenido una emergencia, sí._

Mañana hablaría con él y le devolvería sus cosas en la escuela, seguro todo era un malentendido que se resolvería charlando. Nunca había que adelantarse a los hechos, Michael era paciente si se trataba de Jeremy y esta no sería la excepción.

 _Ojalá él esté bien._

 **. . .**

Jeremy nunca la había pasado tan bien estando sin la compañía de Michael.

Su viaje por el centro comercial había sido más rápido y ameno de lo que esperaba. El Squip se había asegurado de captar toda la atención de Jeremy tomando la apariencia de Michael durante todo el día y fue más que útil. Jeremy estuvo muy concentrado escuchando sus consejos como para dejar a su lado más paranoico preocuparse por las personas a su alrededor.

Al terminar de comprar un par de conjuntos nuevos de ropa, se retiró del centro comercial caminando. Era de tarde, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y el cielo tenía unos hermosos tonos anaranjados, sin embargo el trabajo no terminó cuando regresaron a casa, pues el Squip seguía dándole instrucciones a Jeremy para ordenar su cuarto y tirar la ropa que le pareciera inadecuada o ridícula, aunque permitió que conservara algunas cosas que le traían recuerdos sentimentales.

Lo último que hizo Jeremy antes de ir a cenar fue hacer su tarea con ayuda del Squip, cual lograba que lo hiciera por su cuenta sin darle las respuestas. Recreaba bastante bien las clases de matemáticas e incluso le enseñó los siguientes temas de la semana para estar más adelantado. Jeremy Heere estaba entendiendo matemáticas, sí que era un milagro.

Había estado tan ocupado que no recordó dejar su teléfono cargando hasta que volvió de cenar y ya se encontraba exhausto como para seguir con los ojos abiertos. Por si acaso revisó el celular para verificar si Michael lo había llamado, tenía un par de llamadas perdidas, pero no podía simplemente marcarle a su amigo a estas horas de la noche. Mañana hablaría con él.

Oh, cierto, Michael… ¿Se sorprendería al verlo tan cambiado? ¿Cuál sería su primera reacción?

– **Si lo conociera más que tú, te daría un adelanto de su expresión, pero creo que estaría tirando muy lejos de la diana.** –Comentó el Squip, flotando en el lado izquierdo de la cama. Jeremy rió por lo bajo, acurrucándose entre las sábanas. Visualmente esto era igual a sus piyamadas con Michael, salvo que él no se veía digitalizado ni flotaba en el aire.

–En serio esto está pasando. Voy a gustarle… Voy a gustarle a Michael.

– **No sabía que los humanos eran tan férreos con sus sentimientos románticos.**

–Tal vez no todos, aunque yo sí. –Se alzó de hombros, fijando sus ojos en el techo. Había extrañado a Michael desde que se separaron en el centro comercial, pero estaba emocionado por sorprenderlo mañana. –Me gusta desde hace tanto… Y yo… Ah, puedes volver a verte como Keanu Reeves. –El Squip hizo un gesto de restar importancia, pero de todos modos hizo caso a la petición y volvió a su modo predeterminado. –Bueno, en fin… No lo sé, Michael es único. Estoy seguro de que es la persona con la que quisiera estar.

– **Tus recuerdos hablan por sí solos, créeme. Baile de fin de curso… Interesante.**

Jeremy se ruborizó, todavía sentía mariposas en el estómago cuando recordaba la noche en la que aceptó enamoramiento, algo que había estado ignorando y excusando más tiempo atrás. Era más joven e ingenuo, por lo que se lo había tomado más a la ligero de lo que debería haber hecho.

–Soy el cliché de las películas del mejor amigo enamorado ¿Verdad? –Suspiró, eso siempre le pareció algo muy estúpido digno de lo cual desatornillarse a carcajadas con Michael, pero ahora lo miraba desde otra perspectiva. Se sentía tan tonto pero tan feliz. Michael era ese tipo de persona que hacía que soportar estar en silencio fuese algo dulce y agradable. –¿Debería sorprenderlo con algo mañana? Tal vez debería pasar por 7/11 y conseguirle un slushie mañanero. Los chocolates ya están muy usados y sería demasiado obvio. Podría conseguirle… –Antes de continuar, bostezó largamente, hundiendo aún más su cabeza en la almohada y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran. –Podría… Podría comprarle flores pero…

– **Deja las cursilerías para cuando tengas tiempo para pensarlas**. –Bromeó la voz del Squip. – **Duerme bien, campeón. Tendrás un gran día mañana.**

Después de haber asentido, Jeremy cayó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios. El Squip tenía razón, mañana todo iba a cambiar para él. Mañana vería lo que era ser más valiente.

 **No se esperaban que actualizara tan rápido ¿Verdad? Es que tengo que rendir una materia el 1 de Marzo y quiero terminar varias cosas antes del 15 y el 14. Si llega a ser posible subiría el capítulo siguiente para esas fechas, pero no creo que llegue a tiempo así que será alrededor del 14. También trataré de terminar un regalo para un amigo, hacer algún dibujo para San Valentín… DIOS, ESTOY ATAREADA.**

 **En fin, haré lo que pueda pero no se me ilusionen.**

 **Quiero dejar una pequeña explicación de los ataques de pánico por aquí, porque anduve de página en página leyendo al respecto para poder hacer este capítulo.**

 _ **Los ataques de pánico o crisis de ansiedad son períodos en los que se padece, de una manera súbita, temporal y aislada; un miedo, temor o malestar intensos, con una duración variable: de minutos a horas. Generalmente aparecen de manera inesperada, y pueden alcanzar su máxima intensidad en unos 10 minutos. No obstante, pueden continuar durante más tiempo, si se desencadenan debido a una situación de la que la persona no es o no se siente capaz de escapar, lo que puede generar desesperación.**_

 _ **La persona que sufre episodios de pánico se siente súbitamente aterrorizada sin una razón evidente para sí misma o para los demás. Durante el ataque de pánico se producen síntomas físicos muy intensos: taquicardia, dificultad para respirar, hiperventilación pulmonar, temblores o mareos. Los ataques de pánico pueden ocurrir en cualquier momento o lugar sin previo aviso.**_

 **Al inicio del fic, Jeremy no tuvo un ataque real, tan solo estuvo a punto de tenerlo pero Christine y Jake estuvieron a tiempo para pararlo.**

 _ **La edad de inicio de este tipo de trastorno es entre 12 y 25 años, la mayoría de los casos (según el Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de los trastornos mentales (DSM) y la Clasificación internacional de enfermedades) puede hacer pensar que el problema esté relacionado con la desvinculación y la autonomía personal. Al parecer, el ataque de pánico se desencadena tanto por factores externos —como afrontar una situación que produzca intranquilidad al sujeto— como por los significados que da, en su vida emocional, la persona que experimenta esas circunstancias externas.**_

 _ **Según los enfoques cognitivo-conductuales, en el proceso de pánico, una imagen mental, real o imaginaria, desencadena un rápido proceso que involucra al cerebro y al cuerpo. La espiral creciente de sucesos de percepciones de amenaza y reacciones corporales de miedo que se producen en el organismo desencadenan una serie de síntomas que desembocan en una inminente sensación de pérdida de control por parte del afectado que parece superar la voluntad y minar instantáneamente la confianza y la seguridad del individuo. Esta instantánea, gran carencia de seguridad suele provocar un gran deseo de huida y una amenazante sensación de miedo a morir, enloquecer o provocar una escena indeseada. Una vez concebida la idea que desencadena el pánico, la crisis fisiológica y psicológica se activa como consecuencia del círculo creciente de percepciones mentales y reacciones corporales de miedo. Las reacciones fisiológicas desencadenan nuevas percepciones de miedo que incrementan las reacciones del cuerpo de una manera cíclica y creciente. La incapacidad del sujeto para activar estrategias eficaces para detener el fenómeno creciente acaba desencadenando el denominado ataque de pánico.**_

 _ **En la primera etapa —ansiedad anticipatoria—, existe una comunicación inconsciente entre la mente y el cuerpo. La mente considera que se aproxima una situación temida y estimula un proceso de pensamiento cuando recuerda una situación pasada difícil. En ese momento, la mente crea una imagen que indica al cuerpo a que responda, en el momento presente, como si se estuvieran produciendo dificultades pasadas. Con esta información sobre crisis pasadas, la mente comienza a cuestionarse su capacidad para hacer frente a la crisis. Estas preguntas instruyen al cuerpo para prepararse contra cualquiera de las peores consecuencias posibles. La mente evoca imágenes en las que el sujeto no ha podido controlar el episodio anteriormente y se envía un mensaje de protección al cuerpo.**_

 _ **En la segunda etapa —el ataque de pánico—, estos mensajes entre mente y cuerpo ya no son silenciosos, pero sus efectos son los mismos. Esto provoca sensaciones físicas que el cuerpo genera (como las taquicardias). El individuo afectado tiene miedo de los síntomas percibidos e inconscientemente emite instrucciones al cuerpo para protegerse, con las cuales el cuerpo comienza a "cambiar su química" con el fin de protegerse de la emergencia. Sin embargo, como no se trata de una verdadera crisis física, no se puede utilizar correcta y eficazmente la estrategia del organismo, preparado para la alerta. Como consecuencia, se produce un aumento de los síntomas físicos, lo que a su vez crea el ciclo auto-reforzado de percepciones de amenaza y reacciones corporales que se sufren durante el ataque de pánico.**_

 **Creo que a estas alturas es obvio para todos, pero Jeremy tiende a entrar en pánico cuando siente que las personas que lo rodean lo miran de mala manera. Se debe tanto a su miedo al rechazo como a malas experiencias pasadas que se han mencionado en el fic y que aún me faltan enseñar.**

 **Aún estoy viendo cómo voy a desarrollar el ataque de ansiedad de Michael cuando llegue el capítulo de la fiesta de Halloween, lo que sí puedo decir es que Michael odia no tener sus audífonos cuando está rodeado de mucha gente, y que hasta ahora solo ha tenido momentos calmados donde nada lo ha alterado.**

 **EN FIN, ESO SERÍA TODO.**

 **Gracias por leer, los quiero, los amo. No me odien (?)**


	8. The geek that I'm totally in love

**CHÉ, VATOS, ES SAN VALENTÍN Y VAMOS A LEER HOMOSEXUALIDADES PORQUE NO TENEMOS NADA MEJOR QUE HACER WEEEEEAAA.**

 **Este capítulo tiene mucho boyfriends, aunque… Could be gayer.**

 **DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO**

El lunes en la mañana no se sentía diferente al resto de los días de la semana. Jeremy se levantó somnolientamente cuando el sonido de la alarma le taladró los oídos al punto en que cubrirse con la almohada no daba resultado para ignorarla.

Bostezó y se incorporó en la cama, sentándose con las piernas colgando del lado derecho para estirarse. La casa se sentía vacía, el silencio era demasiado perfecto e intocable como para considerar que había dos personas despiertas en la casa más una súper computadora que solo él podía escuchar, solo que en este momento no la oía ni diciéndole "Buenos días" o dándole un buen choque eléctrico.

Ok… Estaba seguro que lo de ayer no fue una alucinación por fumar marihuana y cocaína en el mismo cigarro improvisado, el Squip sí existía y lo había ayudado a llamar la atención de dos chicas lindas, lo cual era imposible de lograr estando solo. En definitiva no pudo haber sido mentira, de lo contrario su cuarto no estaría tan ordenado como recordaba haberlo dejado anoche.

 _¿Quizá lo soñé? ¿Estoy imaginando cosas? Oh por Jesucristo ¿Tendré esquizofrenia?_

–¿Hola? –Trató de llamar en voz baja, pero no había señales de la copia barata de Keanu Reeves por ningún lado ni aunque se golpeara suavemente la cabeza un par de veces con ambas palmas de las manos. –¿Estás encendido? –Murmuró, pero seguía sin haber respuesta, lo cual ya estaba empezando a impacientarlo bastante. –¿Hooolaaaa?

–¿Jeremy? –Alguien le respondió, pero no se trataba de quien él esperaba, solo era su padre al otro lado de la puerta. –¿Estás hablando contigo mismo?

Jeremy se quedó pensando unos segundos antes de responder. Iba a mentirle a Paul de todos modos, no es como si él aprobara la idea de haber gastado cuatrocientos dólares en una tik tak inteligente que no tenía mejores ideas que gastar aún más dinero en ropa nueva, sin embargo seguía un poco aturdido al tener que procesar todo aquello.

–Yo… Supongo que lo hago.

Suspiró, sintiéndose decepcionado. Si aquello que recordaba resultó ser un sueño… Había sido un sueño radical, y aunque no lo pareciera lo hacía un poco feliz ya que por lo general tenía sueños húmedos repetitivos o pesadillas que hacían de sus horas de sueño algo que se sentía inexistente, sin embargo en esta mañana se sentía genial. Estaba descansado, con energías, incluso tenía el presentimiento de que tal vez hoy no tendría un día tan malo.

 _Squips… Rich me habrá hecho soñar eso._

Se fijó en su mochila, todas sus cosas estaban organizadas, pero si lo de anoche no fue real entonces eso significaba que no había hecho su tarea y tendría que arreglárselas en el autobús. Aunque… No es posible aprender cosas que ni sabes en un sueño ¿Verdad? No tenía ganas de analizarlo tanto, pues quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba antes de comenzar a prepararse para su actividad mañanera favorita.

Y no, no es el desayuno, estoy hablando del porno. No hay nada mejor para empezar bien el día que masturbarse.

–Ok… Tengo tiempo. –Murmuró sentándose frente a la computadora para elegir algún video que descargar, aunque al final terminó eligiendo el que no pudo ver el viernes. Extrañamente el internet parecía ir más rápido hoy, eso solo lo alegraba más. Este parecía ser el inicio de una buena semana. –Vamos, vamos, ve, ve… ¡GAH!

Chilló al sentir que una corriente eléctrica avanzaba por su columna y lo arrojaba al suelo de espaldas abajo. Balbuceó adolorido, y cuando abrió los ojos vio al Squip mirarlo desde arriba con desaprobación y enojo.

 _Oh… No fue un sueño después de todo._

– **¿Qué hemos hablado sobre la masturbación?** –Reprendió cruzándose de brazos con una mirada digna de una madre. Solo le faltaba un delantal para comunicarle "Te ganaste unos buenos chanclazos, mijo".

– _¡Solo iba a chequear mi email!_ –Se excusó con lo primero que se le ocurrió, tratando de reincorporarse en el suelo para después sacudirse el polvo. Había usado una de sus mejores excusas, pero el Squip no parecía creérsela ni un poco. Dios ¿Así se comportaría Shannon si lo atrapara con las manos en la masa? Era una duda que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida.

– **No puedes mentirme, Jeremy ¡Estoy dentro de tu cerebro!** –Jeremy bufó mientras se levantaba y apagaba la computadora. Se le había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle, o más bien había dado por sentado que nada fue real, y ahora que descubría lo contrario se sentía emocionado y a la vez frustrado por esta reprimenda.

– _¿Todas las mañanas van a ser así? Te recuerdo que estoy en etapa de exploración sexual para descubrir… En realidad no sé qué debería descubrir, pero sé que es importante._ –Leyó en algún sitio de internet que masturbarse era saludable, eso ya debería ser un argumento lo suficientemente válido para cualquiera, pero no para una insistente e inteligente computadora japonesa.

– **Créeme, Jeremy. Si haces las cosas bien, verás que no será necesario que lo descubras solo.**

Jeremy enrojeció furiosamente en cuestión de segundos, toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba puesta en no dejar a las imágenes indecentes cruzársele por la cabeza. Hoy trataba de sacar su lado más cursi y galante, no quería manchar su mente con cosas +18 sobre su mejor amigo tan temprano si es que no iba a bajar esa tensión con algo de porno.

– _Bien… Aun así creo que es bastante injusto._

– **Deja de quejarte. Vamos a idear un sistema. Contaré todas las veces que pienses en sexo y esa será la cantidad de lagartijas que tendrás que hacer. Si esta mañana es un ejemplo demostrativo, tendrás pectorales en poco tiempo.** –Fue explicando mientras parecía anotar todo aquello en una pantalla frente a él que desapareció tan pronto apretó la última tecla.

– _Tienes que estar bromeando._ –Esto contaba como abuso a menores ¡Estaba seguro! ¡Abuso de poder!

– **La verdad es que iba a proponer sentadillas porque es mucho más fácil, pero ahora que conozco a fondo tu mente temo que pienses en el doble sentido y que las imágenes mentales que tengas me perturben.**

El adolescente se quedó en silencio, mientras se iba vistiendo y trataba de darle sentido a sus palabras, hasta que una risa se le escapó de los labios.

– **No lo pienses, por favor. No pienses… Por Windows, sí lo hiciste.**

– _No lo iba a hacer hasta que lo mencionaste._ –Jeremy se encogió de hombros sin sentir el más mínimo remordimiento, y prosiguió a guardar unas cosas extras en su mochila para antes de partir. Tenía muchas cosas planeadas para hoy en cuando a lo que Michael se refería y anotaría todas sus ideas en unas hojas por si acaso. Y por supuesto, cuando entró al baño no podría faltar lo típico en su rutina: Que su padre entrara segundos después que él.

–¡Estoy entrando, "privado"!

El Squip observó anonadado al señor Heere, mirándolo a él y luego a Jeremy consecutivamente como si no pudiera creer que estuviesen emparentados. **–¿Ese es el origen de tu material genético?**

– _Es mi papá._ –Suspiró resignadamente.

– **Debemos duplicar esas lagartijas.** –Anunció al instante con una cara que daba la impresión de que no hablaba ni con una pizca de sarcasmo.

Una vez acordado aquello—A medias, porque Jeremy aún no estaba convencido—el resto de la mañana en la casa siguió con normalidad, excepto que Jeremy recibía consejos del Squip para cuando entrase al autobús y llegase a la escuela, también le ayudaba a repasar lo que ya había aprendido sobre matemáticas en la noche anterior en caso de que se diera la oportunidad donde asombraría a su profesor y compañeros con su inteligencia. Jeremy terminó de vestirse, asearse, desayunar y salió de casa con la frente en alto y la espalda derecha.

En el camino a la parada al autobús se tomó el tiempo de observar a su alrededor. El aire se sentía fresco y puro, los colores más vivos y brillantes, el aroma de las flores de sus vecinos le provocaba un sentimiento romántico más fuerte que de costumbre… Simplemente todo era diferente a lo habitual, era mil veces mejor en todos sus cinco sentidos. Se sentía como en una película animada de Disney, solo que los pájaros no bajaban a cantarle y no traía puesto un vestido, sino la ropa nueva que había comprado ayer.

Jeremy lo aseguraba, tal vez se debía a que hoy se sentía bien consigo mismo, y tenía esperanzas en el día.

La mochila no le pesaba, se sentía fresco y limpio, el aire frío de la mañana le sentaba perfectamente a sus pulmones, no tenía encima la angustia de no poder terminar la tarea antes de llegar a clases y ahora podría dedicarse a anotar sus ideas en el autobús, donde nadie lo molestó un solo momento. Los lunes todos se encontraban muy agotados como para dignarse en dirigirle la palabra, pero él estaba lleno de energía y amor que dar.

Se había encargado de llevar unas hojas de colores que guardaba para ocasiones especiales entre sus apuntes ¿Por qué? Pues porque estaba dispuesto a reescribir la carta que pensaba darle a Michael el viernes pasado. No sería un problema, ya que se la sabía de memoria. Aún no podía asegurar cuándo se la entregaría, pero sería pronto, tal vez en el almuerzo, si es que lograba escaparse por un rato a 7/11 para conseguir un slushie. No le quedaba tanto dinero, pues gastó la mayoría en el Squip y la ropa, pero todavía le quedaba suficiente para algún detalle especial.

El Squip le comentó que estaba haciendo un desperdicio de dinero, aunque Jeremy no lo creía así. Su familia tal vez no estaba muy sustentada, y el dinero que ahorró de su Bar Mitzvah era lo único con lo cual podía darse gustos personales, sin embargo creía que mientras fuese por Michael cada centavo gastado valdría la pena.

Una vez el autobús se detuvo, bajó con el resto de sus compañeros y caminó adentro del establecimiento. Al principio se sintió nervioso y estaba alerta ante cualquier señal de peligro. Todavía tenía sus dudas al respecto de su apariencia y no creía que el cambio fuese tan significativo, pero a medida que seguía su camino notaba que nadie lo miraba mal. Es más, un par de chicos le saludaron como si fuesen amigos y una chica que lo vio pasar le dirigió una mirada muy interesada.

Estaba funcionando ¡Realmente funcionaba! Un simple cambio de postura al caminar y de guardarropa cambió el miedo sofocante de andar por los pasillos a una sensación relajada y fresca, como si no tuviese nada de qué preocuparse más que asistir a clases.

Poco le duró la alegría inicial, pues antes de llegar a su casillero una voz muy conocida lo detuvo agresivamente.

–¡Hey, larguirucho! –Mierda, era Rich de nuevo, y no se veía tan amistoso como esperaba encontrárselo ahora que había hecho unos pequeños cambios. –¿Dónde está mi dinero?

Aquí comenzaba un problema ¿Ahora cómo le explicaba a Rich que prefirió conseguir su Squip en el centro comercial porque tenía serias dudas acerca de su credibilidad? Rich de por sí ya era explosivo, no quería que lo moliera a golpes por haberle llamado "estafador" de forma indirecta. Tenía que pensar una excusa rápidamente, pero una muy buena, aunque eso significase abusar de sus pobres neuronas que aún no terminaban de despertarse.

Ah, esperen, no necesitaba pensarlo, tenía al Squip.

– _Mierda ¡¿Qué le digo a Rich?!_

– **Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, A.**

En el preciso segundo que el Squip terminó la oración, Rich chilló adolorido agarrándose la cabeza, casi como si hubiese recibido un choque eléctrico repentino, pero instantáneamente después de ello lo miró sorprendido con una sonrisa en los labios ¿Ok? ¿Qué, en el nombre de Rick Riordan estaba ocurriendo?

–¡¿Tienes uno?! –Jeremy estaba extrañado ante tanta euforia positiva de parte de Rich, pero no bajó la guardia ni para cuando se acercó todavía sonriendo. A él no lo engañaban, Rich lo iba a apalear de todos modos.

–Sí, lo siento. Iba a ir contigo pero… ¡No me golpees! –Se cubrió con los brazos solo por si acaso—cosa bastante inútil considerando que sus brazos parecían fideos comparados a los de Rich— pero por lo visto fue innecesario ya que Rich no le puso ni un dedo encima.

–Jeremy ¡Eso es asombroso! –Exclamó con una amplia sonrisa para luego quedarse pensativo un momento. –Digo, podría haber usado el dinero ya que las cosas están algo difíciles en casa, si sabes a lo que me refiero. –Hizo un gesto de restar importancia al asunto. El de pecas aun no podía creer que estuviese teniendo una conversación normal con Rich, aunque estaba haciendo el esfuerzo mínimo para seguirle la charla, después de todo iba tornándose agradable esto de socializar con otros.

–Oh… Sí, hombre. **Mi papá también bebe mucho.**

Se quedó helado ¿Por qué dijo eso? No, más bien ¿Por qué el Squip le hizo decir aquello? Trató de dirigirle una mirada lo suficientemente obvia como para que se dignara en explicarle qué fue todo eso, pero la imagen holográfica seguía parada ahí sin decir nada, solo con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Volviendo hacia Rich, este tenía un gesto sombrío que lo decía todo y a la vez lo llenaba de dudas.

–Padres de mierda ¿Cierto?

Jeremy asintió sin ganas. No quería llevar ese tema de charla aún más profundo, sentía que no le gustaría para nada. –Oh… Sí.

–El mío normalmente se desmaya a las nueve. –Comentó volviendo a adoptar su tono animado, lo cual Jeremy agradeció bastante. –¡Deberías venir a que juguemos juntos en mi X-Box! ¿Sabes? Con un Squip, el único mando que necesitas es tu mente.

Le costó formular las palabras correctas sin tartamudear ¿Esto en serio estaba ocurriendo? ¿Rich Goranski, su antiguo matón, lo estaba invitando a su casa para una partida amistosa de videojuegos? ¿Acaso seguía soñando? Esto era muy irreal incluso hasta para aceptar la existencia de la micro computadora japonesa.

–¿Oh…? A-Ah… ¡Seguro!

–¡Genial! ¡Te veo luego!

Jeremy no tardó ni dos segundos en apoyarse sobre un casillero para digerir todo aquello. Era demasiado para ser solo el primer día de escuela donde daba uso a su Squip.

– _¿Qué fue eso?_

– **Me sincronicé con su Squip. Ahora sus deseos son compatibles con los tuyos.**

– _Y… ¿Eso lo hace actuar como si fuéramos amigos?_ –Si lo miraba desde el punto de vista subjetivo esto le resultaba triste ¿No lo volvía aquello una amistad algo vacía? Es decir, por lo general las amistades se empiezan hablando de frente, pero conocía muchos casos de cyber amigos que resultaban ser mejores que los de la vida real y… Jesucristo, su mente era todo un torbellino de confusión ahora.

– **No lo pienses tanto ¿Qué es la amistad sino un vínculo entre dos personas? Ahora tú y Rich tienen un vínculo, aunque solo es digital.** –Explicó rápidamente sin darle muchas vueltas. – **Ahora prepárate para algo mucho más que sobrevivir.**

El Squip no se equivocaba, y la simple seguridad que Jeremy sentía por su palabra era más que suficiente para impulsarlo alegremente y con confianza a su primera clase de la mañana; matemáticas con la profesora Heron.  
En general ella era una profesora agradable y entusiasta, mucho más de lo que debería para ser tan temprano, pero era muy amable con todos y ese era el único motivo por el cual Jeremy podría sentir remordimiento al ser tan malo en la materia. Afortunadamente este día podría deslumbrarla enseñándole cuánto había aprendido en un fin de semana, y tal cual como imaginó, al pasar al pizarrón a hacer una de las actividades, logró dar con el resultado correcto y causar miradas asombradas de sus compañeros que lo tenían por burro, y también una sonrisa satisfecha de la profesora.

En todas sus clases fue igual, todo era muy fácil con el Squip dándole indicaciones y explicándole hasta para responder sus dudas más estúpidas y mínimas. Era sencillo ahora que lo entendía, y no tenía que lidiar con ese nudo en la garganta que se le formaba de la frustración al ver a todos sus compañeros avanzar perfectamente con las actividades mientras que él se quedaba estancado. En fin, las clases en general se sintieron tan ligeras que el tiempo parecía ir más rápido.

Sin embargo había algo que todavía le molestaba ¿Dónde estaba Michael? Aprovechó cada recreo solo para buscarlo dentro de la escuela, en el patio y en los salones donde se supone tenía clases, pero no lo encontró en ningún sitio. Pensó en llamarlo, pero no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento en clase o algo así. Estaba preocupado, pues según los profesores a los que preguntaba; Michael sí había asistido a sus clases.

¿Acaso Michael lo estaba evitando? No era posible ¿Cierto? Después de lo de ayer ya no estaba tan seguro de ello, sin embargo no perdería la fe.

Cuando empezó el descanso para el almuerzo, Jeremy escapó de la escuela por un rato solo para comprar un slushie de cereza con algunos sorbos de fresa—El favorito de Michael—, y por supuesto que también algunos dulces extras. Seguía emocionado por enseñarle su nueva imagen y poner en marcha su plan de conquista durante el almuerzo, pero volvió a toparse con la desilusión que fue no encontrarlo por ningún lado. No importaba dónde buscase, Michael no estaba, como si se hubiese esfumado en el aire o algo así.

Le parecía extraño que el Squip no detuviese en ningún momento su búsqueda para recordarle que tenía que verse tranquilo ante los demás, ni siquiera parecía preocupado y se limitaba a observarlo. Su búsqueda se alargó alrededor de diez minutos más, hasta que el slushie empezó a derretirse y su estómago comenzó a rugir. Así que rendido y frustrado, Jeremy decidió ir a buscar su almuerzo para comer donde siempre, pero antes de poder ir hacia la mesa vacía donde siempre se sentaba con Michael, Brooke le llamó desde su mesa y le pidió que se sentara con ella, Chloe, Rich, Jake y Jenna.

Eso asombró a Jeremy, por no decir que hizo que casi se le resbalara todo de las manos, sin embargo aceptó gustosamente mirando con tristeza la mesa en donde Michael aún no se sentaba. Al final tuvo que cederle el slushie a Rich, ya que de todos modos él no se lo iba a beber y se estaba derritiendo, y él se comió los dulces para ahogar la rabia que le daba haberse esforzado en cada detalle solo para que su gran amor no pudiese verlo, por no decir que él tampoco podía verlo.

Eso sí, el almuerzo con los populares fue genial. Eran graciosos y más agradables de lo que aparentaban, en especial Rich y Brooke ¡Hasta Jake era amistoso una vez que te sentabas a hablarle! Todo era perfecto… Bueno, casi, aún faltaba su jugador número uno sentado a su lado. Con él no era necesario que el Squip hablara por él de vez en cuando, y podía hablar de todo lo que le gustaba, porque entre chisme y chisme de Jenna Rolan no era conveniente sacar su lado geek a la luz.

Todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que sonó la campana para entrar a clases. Todos se dispersaron a buscar sus cosas antes de la clase de teatro, Jeremy se quedó un rato más aprovechando que nadie lo estaba viendo para terminar de transcribir prolijamente su carta, agregando algún corazón ocasional como los puntos de las i. Era muy cursi hasta para él, pero cada detalle cuenta.

Estaba tan emocionado… Se moría de ganas por encontrar a su amigo.

 _Me pregunto dónde estás, Michael._

 **. . .**

Christine se sentía muy ansiosa el día de hoy, no solo porque el ensayo estaba a poco tiempo de empezar, sino porque llevaba largo rato esperando a que Jake llegase y se sentara a su lado, lugar que había apartado con su mochila. La campana no había sonado hace mucho, pero Christine prefería comer sola en el teatro antes que en el bullicio apestoso de sudor que era la cafetería escolar.

A veces se sentía realmente sola, no socializaba mucho con sus compañeros si no era en los ensayos, quizá por eso los esperaba tan emocionada. No se consideraba una asocial que odiaba a la gente, pero no era fácil hacer amigos para toda la vida aun, todos se veían demasiado distantes y ocupados como para acercarse ¿Y si solo quedaba como una rara? ¿Y si su reputación estable de chica simpática caía y se volvía un mártir para lo que le restaba de escuela?

No… Mejor seguía comiendo sola mientras esperaba que su idea de conseguir novio mejorara las cosas. Quién sabe, así no creyera mucho en los clichés románticos de la televisión era libre de imaginar que su primer amor la haría sentir menos sola, la haría sentir importante todo el tiempo, no solo cuando estuviese en el escenario.

Por ahora solo conocía a tres chicas que eran alumbradas en cada momento que estuviesen en escena, cuales una de ellas no le contagiaba mucho más que desconfianza e intimidación.

–¿Este sitio está guardado? –Oh, y hablando de Roma. Justo ahí estaba la aludida, Chloe Valentine siempre acompañada de su mejor amiga—Christine creía que más bien ella era su perro faldero—Brooke Lohst. La última se veía tranquila y calladita, mientras que Chloe adoptaba su postura, la cual Christine llamaba "Depredador escolar a punto de atacar", con la espalda erguida, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la cadera ladeada a un lado, y esa mirada en lo alto que indicaba superioridad.

Lastimosamente, Christine no era una loba alfa como para enseñar los dientes, ella era una omega adoptando posición sumisa.

–Oh, sí. Lo está. –Se limitó a responder en voz baja y nerviosa, revisando su libreto para no ver a Chloe a los ojos. Le intimidaba su mirada y su sonrisa.

–Jenna Rolan dijo que te vio en el centro comercial con Jake anoche.

–Sí, es… Para quien está guardado el sitio.

Brooke abrió los ojos con asombro. –¿Jenna Rolan?

Christine casi se atragantó con su propia saliva ante esa suposición, incapaz de responder por su cuenta mientras Jenna Rolan se acercaba con curiosidad. –Estoy justo aquí.

–Oh, uh… Jake no va a venir. –Soltó con un hilo de voz, Brooke, al tiempo en que jugaba incómoda con sus dedos, como si se le hubiese dificultado decirlo. Christine no dejó pasar ese detalle, preocupada por lo que sea que pudo haber ocurrido.

–¿Está enfermo?

–Está en "Model U.N." o en lo que sea que esté esta semana. –Respondió Chloe con desinterés, alzándose de hombros. –Ya conoces a Jake. Siempre pasando de una… A otra actividad extracurricular.

La joven Canigula se encogió en su asiento. No le era cómodo cuando otras personas se quejaban de las demás con ella, hablar mal a las espaldas de otros no era su estilo, más aún si se trataba de una persona que apenas iba conociendo. –No lo conozco así de bien.

–Bueno, él ama probar cosas nuevas. –Continuó Chloe. –Solo que… No siempre se queda con ellas después de hacerlo. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

–Solo somos amigos. –Se apresuró a decir. No era estúpida como parecía, si Chloe estaba tratando de hacer quedar mal a Jake o amenazarla para que no saliera más con él eso no le iba a funcionar. Ella podía ser tímida y muchas cosas más, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejar de socializar con el primer chico interesada en ella, desde hace tanto tiempo, solo por un ataque de celos.

–¿Qué?

–Sé que ustedes solían salir, así que si de esto es lo que se trata…

La castaña interrumpió desesperadamente, tratando de no hablar del tema. –¡Oh, por Dios! ¡No, no, no! ¡Jake y yo ya terminamos totalmente!

–Sí, él es tan asqueroso.

–¡Él no es asqueroso, Brooke! –Gritó tan fuerte que un par de miembros del ensayo voltearon hacia ella. Brooke seguramente había dicho aquello para ganarse la aprobación de Chloe, pero le salió el tiro por la culata. –En fin… Eso me alegra, porque hablando en serio, odiaría que pensaras que la razón por la que Jake no está aquí es porque… –Christine se hizo hacia atrás en su asiento, Chloe se había apoyado en sus rodillas solo para decirle en la cara una frase que la golpearía más fuerte que una bala. –Ya se aburrió de ti ¡Adiós!

Y sin más, Chloe se retiró de allí junto a las chicas. Christine logró escucharla susurrarle algo a Brooke cuando todavía estaba a unos metros.

–Espero que Jake no la invite a su fiesta de Halloween.

Y listo, eso fue todo lo que Christine necesitaba para querer que la tierra se la tragase viva. Tenía un nudo en la garganta por estar tragándose las lágrimas ¿Qué demonios hizo ella para que Chloe la atacase así? Porque sí, Christine sabía muy bien que en el mundo de las chicas los ataques no son directos, son sutiles, tanto así que sientes culpa por sentirte la víctima de la situación.

Ella no se sentía culpable, simplemente era la primera vez que una chica popular e intimidante le prestaba atención, y resultaba ser solo para rebajarla por un chico. Pues ¿Saben qué? Que le den, no es como si Christine se sintiese tan atraída a Jake de todos modos, es más, estaba casi un 98% segura de que no lo estaba, tan solo veía en Jake la posibilidad de hacer un amigo pero… Por lo visto eso no sería posible, los chicos se aburren fácil de chicas como ella ¿Verdad?

Todos se aburren fácilmente de chicas como ella.

 **. . .**

Era oficial, su búsqueda era un total fracaso. O él era pésimo para esto o Michael era invisible o alguna mierda por el estilo. Es decir, entendería si lo estaba evitando, pero incluso así sería imposible que no se lo haya topado ni una sola vez, para eso el desgraciado tendría que saber dónde estaba él.

Se sentía como un gato persiguiendo un rayo láser rojo, completamente estúpido. Sin embargo aún no perdía la esperanza, Michael tendría que aparecer en la salida ¿No? Aún le desilusionaba que no pudiese colar a Michael a la clase para que lo viese en acción, pero el Squip se le había afirmado que no se preocupase por ello, que cuando la obra escolar se llevara a cabo sería una sorpresa aún mejor, así que le haría caso y se mantendría relajado para sus clases de teatro.

Ya había deslumbrado a sus maestros, ahora era el turno de la fabulosa Christine Canigula para quedarse maravillada ante su asombrosa actuación y… Un segundo ¿Por qué Christine estaba hablando con Chloe? No, aún peor ¿Por qué Chloe le hablaba a Christine de ese modo? Ya lo había visto muchas veces en series como para desconocer la ancestral técnica de ataque femenino, perfeccionada por las influencias de chicas poderosas y elegantes. Una técnica que requería coordinación y gracia.

… _Tal vez estoy comparando demasiado con los videojuegos y las artes marciales._

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esas ideas. No tenía tiempo para averiguar qué ocurría, eran asuntos privados entre ellas que no tenía derecho a excavar, y de todos modos no necesitaba estar al tanto para darse cuenta de que Christine había terminado triste gracias a esa charla particular.

Se sintió mal, no se imaginó que Christine a veces podía parecerse tanto a él. La había visto tanto tiempo con ojos de admirador… Que por un momento había dejado de lado el hecho de que era una chica normal.

–¿Está ocupado este sitio? –Preguntó amablemente, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella sonrió para disimular, pero tenía los labios torcidos. –No lo sé.

–Entonces… ¿Qué tal si me siento aquí hasta que alguien venga?

–Seguro. –Christine sonrió de lado con una mirada interesada. –Hey ¿Te sientes bien?

–¿Qué?

–Ayer en el centro comercial estabas actuando realmente… Es decir… Sé que tuviste un ataque de pánico pero… Lo anterior… –Jeremy empezó a sudar, ya sabía por dónde iba la charla y no le gustaba para nada.

– _MIERDA, ELLA SABE AL RESPECTO. ESTÁ INFORMADA._

El Squip rodó los ojos como diciendo "Dios, soy el que hace todo el trabajo aquí". **–Bien, dile que eso que hiciste antes fue interpretación artística.**

–Era interpretación artística. –Contestó rápido, no tenía el tiempo para pensar en algo mejor, y por la expresión de Christine esta parecía creerle.

–Oh… ¡Genial!

–S-Sí, uh… ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Está todo bien? –Trató de ser sutil y no sonar como si le exigiera contarle. Aun si no era tan cercano a Christine, se sentía en deber de apoyarla si se encontraba en el mismo estado que él algunas veces estaba. Conocía ese sentimiento, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Ella desvió la mirada apretando los labios para mantener su sonrisa. –Sí, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Bien… Ella no quería hablar de eso por ahora, Jeremy estaba bien con eso y no la forzaría. Después de todo, sabía por experiencia que si por lo menos alguien se interesaba en tu estado de ánimo ya era algo que lo alegraba un poco. Esperaba que también funcionara en este caso.

–¡Empecemos, gente! Las cortinas se levantan en Atenas. Georgia. Centro de control de la enfermedad.

Todos los estudiantes se reunieron sobre el escenario junto al señor Reyes, Jenna Rolan encabezaba la obra con el papel de Teseo, Chloe era la enferma Helena, transportada en una camilla de utilería por Hermia, o sea Brooke. Jeremy no las había visto actuar antes, así que sus expectativas estaban intermedias.

–Ahora, exposición Hipólita, nuestra hora nupcial hace un espacio… ¡Tráiganme al paciente cero! –Empezó Jenna, leyendo cada tanto las palabras del libreto. Pronto Brooke se acercó trayendo a Chloe en la camilla, mientras que la última se zarandeaba como una epiléptica o poseída por el demonio y gritaba.

–Toso. –Pausó sus gritos solo para decir eso. Jeremy quiso golpear su cabeza contra el libreto.

Brooke actuó como completa desesperada, exagerando cada diálogo con una expresión desconsolada. –¡Doctor! ¿Por qué sus mejillas están tan pálidas? ¿Qué oportunidad hay de que el rosa se desvanezca tan rápido?

–Ella ha sido atacada en Wasteland. –Siguió Jenna, mientras que uno de los chicos se encargaba de simular el sonido de truenos con una hoja de aluminio. –Algunos dicen que son hadas. Algunos dicen que son espíritus. Algunos dicen que es el regreso de la raza hostil alíen que visitó nuestro planeta mil años atrás justo este verano. –En cierto punto Jenna tuvo que gritar, pues el sonido de truenos estaba exagerando al punto que ni ella podía oírse. Jeremy juraba que ella estaba a punto de tirarle su celular por la cabeza de no ser por la intervención del señor Reyes.

–¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Solo evita dejarnos sordos ¿Puede ser?

Jeremy perdió su atención de ellos por un momento, su mirada escaneó el teatro y se dio cuenta de algo crucial. Jake no estaba presente, cosa que le resultó bastante extraña. Habían estado juntos en el almuerzo y supuestamente quedaron en encontrarse con los demás en la clase ¿Acaso a él también se le dio por desvanecerse en el aire o qué mierda?

–Hey… ¿Dónde está Jake? –Susurró a Christine. Suponía que ella sabría dónde se encontraba el muy idiota, después de todo estaban saliendo ¿Cómo se le ocurría faltar justo hoy?

–¿Cómo lo sabría? –Respondió a la defensiva, lo cual fue aún más raro.

–¿No están saliendo?

–No.

–¡¿En serio?!

–Señor Heere, su guion está cerrado. Así que solo puedo asumir que se ha memorizado su parte entera. –Jeremy tragó en seco. Realmente tenía que empezar a controlar la forma en la que reaccionaba a las noticias pero… ¿Christine no estaba saliendo con Jake? ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? No, eso no importaba ahora, el señor Reyes iba a darle el regaño de su vida y sería mil veces peor que el de su primera clase. –Por favor, deléitenos. –Jeremy estaba congelado, sudando preso del pánico. No, no quería que le diese un ataque justo ahora delante de todo el mundo. –O simplemente estás desperdiciando nuestro talento.

Por un carajo, se había olvidado de repasar sus líneas con todo el asunto del Squip el fin de semana ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ahora? ¿Pedir disculpas con el hilo de voz que seguramente tendría? ¿Salir corriendo al baño y no salir de ahí hasta el fin de la clase? Y pensar que las cosas estaban yendo tan bien hasta ahora.

Ya lo estaba sintiendo, el mareo, las miradas de todo el mundo… Pero entonces de repente su voz salió y su cuerpo se movió por sí solo.

–Si nosotros, zombies, hemos ofendido, piensen. Pero esto y todo está remendado. Que hemos aterrizado aquí mientras estas naves espaciales han aparecido y este débil e inútil tema no es nada más que un dócil sueño… ¿O lo es? –Entonces su cuerpo volvió a estar bajo su control, y lo primero que escuchó fueron murmullos asombrados de sus compañeros y los aplausos entusiasmados del señor Reyes.

Contuvo la respiración y una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro. No sabía cómo es que el Squip se las arregló para buscar entre sus recuerdos los diálogos que apenas había leído una o dos veces, pero se lo agradecía por salvarlo de esta. No, es más ¡No solo lo había salvado! Había logrado lo que quería, deslumbrar en el escenario.

–¡Bueno! Parece que el resto de ustedes puede aprender de la entrega del señor Heere al arte. –El aludido se ruborizó, su victoria era bastante vacía como para alegrarse por ella, sin embargo no había tenido un ataque de pánico y eso era más que suficiente. –¡Ahora un descanso de Hot Pocket!

– **De nada.** –Se limitó a decir el Squip, con una sonrisa cómplice que Jeremy respondió con una más avergonzada, al tiempo que se sentaba junto a Christine para repasar mejor los diálogos. Él sabía que estaba bien recibir ayuda, pero no quería sentir que no merecía el mérito de su éxito en su papel de la obra escolar. Si iba a cumplir su sueño lo haría él mismo.

–¡Estás realmente metido en esto! –Exclamó su compañera de cabello azabache, con la expresión más adorablemente entusiasmada que había visto.

Dios, Christine lo estaba halagando, ya podía morir en paz.

–¿Por qué más estaría aquí? –Se alzó de hombros, volviendo a su libreto. No tenía por qué dudar de sus propias palabras o elegirlas para agradarle a Christine cuando se trataba del teatro. Puede que huya inscrito para llamar la atención de Michael, sin embargo sabía que también lo hacía por él mismo, porque le encantaba el mundo dramático, porque dentro de poco tiempo cumpliría uno de sus mayores deseos en la vida; Actuar para un público gigante.

–Sí, cierto…

Creyó que Christine iba a decir alguna otra cosa, pero el sonido de notificación de su propio celular la interrumpió, aunque probablemente no fue el sonido, sino la forma veloz en la que Jeremy verificó su celular con ansias. Parecía un demente con trastorno obsesivo compulsivo al estar revisando el teléfono cada minuto del día, pero estaba realmente desesperado por saber dónde diablos se había metido Michael, y tenía fe en que este le mandaría un mensaje para darle señales de vida, pero solo se trataba de una notificación de Instagram que ni se molestó en revisar. Bufó guardando el teléfono y su cara apática se deshizo cuando notó lo risueña que se había puesto Christine de repente.

Oh dios, seguro creía que era un ridículo obsesionado con las redes sociales.

–Lo siento. Solo… Tú sabes, siempre estoy al tanto de todo y…

–Conozco ese actuar. –Soltó ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

Sepan que si no se escuchó el grito de Jeremy hasta la China es porque se quedó atorado en su garganta, eso sí, el sonrojo color carmesí no se lo quitaba nadie ni nada, ni con un balde de agua helada sería posible. Maldijo al instinto femenino ¿Acaso todas las mujeres tenían un sexto sentido para saberlo todo como si fueran videntes? ¡Daba igual! ¡Ya se expuso solo, el muy idiota! ¡Seguramente Christine podía leer su mente! ¡Tal vez ella lo había visto mirar a Michael! ¿Y si leyó su carta de algún modo? ¿Se le habría caído de la mochila? Había tantas posibilidades imposibles de considerar y analizar ahora que estaba en un momento crisis donde tenía que pensar rápidamente alguna excusa.

–¡N-No sé de qué estás hablando! ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡JAJAJA! ¡No, en definitiva no! –Cerró la boca tan rápido como la abrió, rogando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones que le ayudasen a salir de esta.

La cara de Christine lo engañó, pero solo unos segundos antes de que entrecerrara los ojos expandiendo aún más su sonrisa. –Yo nunca dije que estuvieses enamorado.

Y aquí es donde Jeremy Heere se muere, damas y caballeros.

–Oye, no tienes por qué tener vergüenza ¡Es normal! –Ella se reía, pero de una forma que no lo hacía sentir mal, incluso si estaba tan avergonzado que no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrir su cara. –En serio, de hecho… Es lindo. Normalmente solo las chicas actuamos así… No estoy diciendo que seas afeminado ni nada, solo es raro ver que los chicos se emocionan de ese modo. –Trató de explicarse a sí misma, notoriamente nerviosa de haber sonado ofensiva, aunque Jeremy no lo creyó así. Al contrario, se sentía reconfortado, y no es como si le molestara que lo calificaran de sensible o arraigado, al fin y al cabo él mismo sabía que era así.

–N-No... Está bien, entendí tu punto. –Suspiró, teniendo suficiente valor como para descubrirse la cara, pero no como para evitar esconder sus manos entre sus rodillas mientras movía una de ellas ansiosamente. –Solo... N-No vayas a creer que soy un retraído, pero nunca he hablado de esto... Con nadie. Literalmente nadie, ni siquiera tengo una mascota para contárselo.

Definitivamente esa era una de las desventajas más molestas de ser un solitario enamorado de tu único y mejor amigo: No tienes a nadie a quién contárselo. Jeremy ni siquiera podía contar con su familia para hablar del tema, no sabía si sus padres eran homofóbicos o algo así, su madre seguramente ni estaría interesada en su vida, y su padre... Le haría bromas incómodas y fastidiosas al respecto, si es que no lo mandaba a un convento primero.

Eso lo hacía sentirse un poco solo. Seguramente las chicas la pasaban bien hablando de sus crushes con sus amigas, dándose buenos consejos, haciendo planes para ayudar, bromeando y apenando dulcemente... Joder ¿Por qué los chicos que conocía no eran así? Él tenía que guardarse cada ilusión romántica en vez de gritarla a los cuatro vientos. No tenía a nadie para soltarse con sus sentimientos, era frustrante. Michael era un gran amigo, pero… El único.

–Lamento si sueno atrevida, pero... ¿Quién es tu Ogie, Dawn?

Jeremy no pudo resistir la risa. Había estado esperando que Christine también se atreviese a referenciar algo, solo que no creyó que sería hoy. –¡Por Dios! ¡Waitress! Y... Uh... No lo sé. De verdad siento que esto es algo muy... ¿Privado? –Se sentía confundido. Ahora que le surgía su oportunidad de hablar al respecto sentía que no debía hacerlo ¿Por qué? Christine se veía muy confiable a diferencia del resto. Tal vez... Es porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Jeremy se emocionaba demasiado si se trataba de Michael, casi tanto como Christine cuando hablaba de ensayar ¿Estaría bien comportarse así frente a ella?

–Oh, está bien. No tienes que decirme si no quieres.

–¡No! E-Es que... Oh Dios, esto es tan raro. –Volvió a tomar aire. Tenía tantas cosas que decir sobre Michael pero no sabía por dónde empezar ¡Había tantas cosas maravillosas sobre él! ¡Tantas experiencias, tantas fantasías! Rebuscó entre sus desordenados pensamientos. Tal vez era mejor para Christine si iba desde el comienzo, no quería confundirla, aunque se sentía más cómodo para él si guardaba a Michael en el anonimato por un rato. –Digamos que hay una persona que ves todos los días ¡La conoces desde los cuatro años! Estás acostumbrado a pensar de él en cierta forma por la personalidad que él muestra, pero... Entonces algo cambia... No ¡Todo cambia!

–¿Cuatro años? Waw... ¿Le conociste en el Kindergarten?

Jeremy asintió, Christine se veía impresionada y atenta al escucharlo, lo cual lo alentaba a seguir hablando.

–N-Nunca he sido bueno socializando. Estaba asustado por mi primer día y... E-Esa persona se acercó a mí y... Y... –Joder, le latía el corazón de solo acordarse de eso. –Oh dios, me hace sentir tan seguro cuando está conmigo ¿Sabes cómo es eso? Sientes que no puede ocurrirte nada malo si están juntos.

Nada se comparaba a la seguridad que sentía entre los brazos de Michael. Tan cálido, tan suave... Cuando él lo abrazaba todo el mundo se reducía en ellos dos. No podía oír nada más que los latidos de su amigo, calmándolo entre cada caricia que le daba a su cabello y cada susurro repitiendo que todo estaba bien. Y Jeremy le creía, porque así era, con Michael todo siempre estaba bien.

No importaba si estuvo llorando, sí tuvo un mal día, incluso esa vez en la que peor la pasó... Solo bastó un abrazo de Michael para que todo mejorara.

 _Jeremy ni siquiera había contado el tiempo que tardó en volver a su hogar a buscar sus cosas para su piyamada en casa de Michael y luego ir hacia allá, había estar arrastrando los pies todo el camino como si fuese un muerto andante y no se sentía muy diferente a uno._

 _El corazón todavía le pesaba como plomo y no encontrar a su padre en casa para contarle lo sucedido en clases solo lo empeoró. El plan era descargarse con él y esperar apoyo paterno de su parte ¿Pero por qué debería sorprenderse de que eso no ocurriera? Ahora su único plan b era tratar de olvidar que esto ocurrió. Si no hablaba de ello y no lo pensaba entonces jamás pasó ¿Cierto? No estaba seguro, se le hacía difícil fingir que nada pasó si todavía sentía su mejilla arder y su estómago escocerse con cada movimiento._

 _Se repetía a sí mismo que no debía contarle nada a Michael sin importar cuánto insistiera. Usaría alguna mentira piadosa y adiós preocupaciones. Esto pasaría a ser una mancha borrosa en su vida escolar con el tiempo._

 _Se convenció todo lo posible, tocando la puerta de la casa para esperar a que Michael le abriese la puerta. No tardó más de un minuto, el de gafas era veloz para atenderlo, pero justo cuando más esperaba que le recibiese alegremente solo pudo ver cómo su sonrisa se deshizo apenas terminó de abrir la puerta._

– _¡Jeremy, ya llegas…! ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ EN LA CARA?!_

– _¿Eh…? –El de pecas reaccionó posando su mano sobre su mejilla golpeada. Todo este tiempo que la bofetada le siguió doliendo no notó que podría haberle quedado marcada, después de todo él era de piel muy pálida y tendía a tener moretones demasiado notorios hasta para golpes suaves y accidentales. Maldijo en voz baja ¿Cómo sería el moretón de su estómago entonces?_

 _Michael lo hizo entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y acercándose a él rápidamente. Se veía furioso. –¡¿Quién te hizo esto?! ¡Juro que los voy a matar! –Jeremy no podía decir palabra, quería mantener lo ocurrido en secreto, pero su propia marca lo había delatado. Bajó la mirada tratando de no sentirse culpable al mirar los ojos de Michael, pero no pudo resistirlo cuando él reemplazó su mano con la suya. El golpe todavía ardía, pero Michael tenía cuidado de no presionar tanto con su mano._

– _N-No fue nadie. En serio… Y-Yo…_

– _Jeremy, por un demonio. Dime quién te hizo esto. –Sí, ahí estaba ese tono entre furioso y angustiado que Jeremy no quería escuchar y ahora quebraba su voz. Tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que controlar el temblor de sus brazos y las líneas cálidas y húmedas que sentía descender por su rostro. –¡Ma! ¡Mamá! ¡Necesito hielo!_

 _El joven Heere intentó decirle que por el amor de Dios, que no llamara a sus madres porque eso causaría más revuelo, pero ahí estaban Tania y Lisa trayendo consigo una bolsa de hielo mientras lo inundaban a preguntas preocupadas sobre su estado. Jeremy no pudo contenerse a seguir llorando escandalosamente. Precisamente por ello no quería hablar al respecto, se conocía tanto a sí mismo que sabía que si todos a su alrededor lo hacían ver como algo más grave de lo que era, él se alteraría demasiado como para poder hablar. No podía tranquilizarse si todos estaban tan alterados._

 _Pasaron unos diez minutos en la cocina. Tania trataba de calmarlo mientras Michael seguía intentando sacarle conversación y Lisa estaba gritando incoherencias sobre llamar a la escuela o ir a hablar directamente con los maestros, aunque ninguna sabía aun lo que había ocurrido. Jeremy no recordaba mucho de ese momento, solo a Tania abrazándolo y a Michael sujetando su mano. Podía decir que casi no sentía ni siquiera eso, estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos, muerto de miedo pensando en qué haría si Thomas y su grupo se enteraban de que fueron delatados._

 _Todo lo que se imaginaba era muy real hasta para su propio bien._

 _Cuando todo volvió a aclararse estaba en la habitación de Michael. Él estaba recostado mirando hacia el techo, y su amigo se encontraba a su lado revisando unas hojas que no alcanzó a reconocer con la vista nublada._

– _Hey, Jer-Bear… Ya despertaste ¿Qué tal te sientes?_

– _¿Michael…? ¿Dónde…? ¿Qué…? –Trató de incorporarse, pero Michael se lo impidió poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para mantenerlo así._

– _No te levantes aun. Te quedaste inconsciente cuando estábamos en la cocina. No dejabas de hiperventilar y… Ma te puso algo para reducir la irritación._

 _Jeremy no formuló palabra. Se sentía tan culpable por haber preocupado a la familia de Michael que no tenía ni el coraje para pedir perdón, ni siquiera podía ver a Michael a los ojos, solo a las hojas que este estaba mirando y… Un segundo ¿Esos no eran sus apuntes rotos? Por un carajo, se había olvidado de sacarlos de la mochila cuando preparó sus cosas, y ahora por ese error estúpido Michael lo estaba mirando como si esperara que le dijera cualquier cosa._

– _No quería revisar tu mochila. Solo buscar tu teléfono para llamar a tu padre y avisarle que estabas mal, pero encontré esto y… Veo que no te golpeaste accidentalmente. –El silencio tenso que siguió después solo empujaba a Jeremy a la única alternativa que era explicarle a Michael lo que pasó, al mismo tiempo que empujaba las lágrimas nuevamente._

 _Michael se quedó en silencio hasta que Jeremy terminó de explicarle detalladamente todo lo que pasó desde que salió de su clase, remarcando que no tenía que preocuparse, que Christine Canigula le había dado sus apuntes aunque de todos modos él no planeaba volver a pisar el salón de teatro en lo que restaba del año. Agregaba tras cada hecho un recordatorio de "Todo está bien" pero ni con eso lograba ablandar el ceño fruncido de su amigo._

– _Voy a matarlos. –Masculló entre dientes. –No te preocupes, Jeremy. Mis madres hablarán con los profesores y todo estará bien. Espérame aquí._

 _Pero el joven Mell ni siquiera pudo levantarse de la cama, pues antes de poder hacerlo Jeremy se había apresurado a detenerlo abrazándose a él._

– _¡N-No! ¡No lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Eso solo empeorará todo!_

– _¿Q-Qué…? ¡Jeremy, te golpearon! ¡No puedes pedirme que lo ignore! Te prometo que todo estará bien, seguramente van a expulsarlos. –Pero eso no lo calmaba, Jeremy seguía aferrándose a él como si su vida dependiera de ello._

– _¡¿Y qué si no lo hacen y solo los suspenden?! ¡S-Solo van a molestarse más conmigo! ¡Podrían meterse contigo! ¡N-No quiero eso, por favor…! Solo quiero que todo siga como siempre… P-Por favor no se lo digas a tus madres, odiaría que te ocurriese algo por mi culpa._

 _No era tan estúpido como para poner toda su confianza en los maestros. No tenía pruebas ni testigos que afirmaran su historia. Si no le creían nadie tomaría acciones al respecto y sería hombre muerto, y en el caso milagroso de que lo hicieran solo mandarían a detención o suspensión a Thomas y apenas regresara a la escuela todo sería un infierno. Fue su culpa que ellos lo golpearan, él fue el que decidió lanzar el primer golpe. Por su imprudencia ya no era solo él quien estaba bajo amenaza._

 _No quería pasar por eso otra vez, no quería ver cómo herían a Michael de nuevo. Le daba escalofríos el solo visualizar en su cabeza la última vez que lo intimidaron._

– _J-Jeremy, estaré bien. –Insistió, apartándolo por los hombros. A Michael tampoco le gustaba recordar ese episodio, nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida al ver a Jeremy tan herido. –No tienes que protegerme todo el tiempo._

– _¡Michael, ellos dijeron cosas horribles sobre ti! ¡E-Ellos dijeron…! ¡Y-Y yo solo…! –Comenzó a hipar, la impotencia era asfixiante. –¡Y-Yo estoy bien…! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! ¡P-Pero sé que si ellos se enteran que les dijimos a los maestros, te herirán!_

– _Jeremy cálmate, n-nada de eso ocurrirá. –A este punto ni siquiera Michael se sentía seguro. Jeremy no era tan diferente a él, había caído en el miedo al pedirle a su amigo de pecas que no dijera ni hiciera nada inapropiado cuando lo molestaban. Sabía cómo se sentía, por ello comenzaba a dudar._

– _¡Sí ocurrirá! M-Michael, por favor… Por favor, no quiero que te hagan daño ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no respondiera! ¡L-Lo estoy intentando! ¡No lo hagas…!_

 _El de gafas cayó en completo silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué responderle. Lo único que pudo atinar a hacer era abrazar a Jeremy, cual no tardó en corresponder fuertemente. Necesitaba sentir que él estaba ahí, sano y salvo._

– _Está bien, no diré nada… No llores, todo está bien. –Murmuró, frotando la espalda de su tembloroso amigo. –Les diré a ma y mamá que te caíste por las escaleras, pero solo por esta vez. Si vuelven a hacerte algo no me quedaré callado. –Jeremy asintió, respirando más tranquilamente. Se sentía más calmado que antes. –Bien… Porque tendría que molerlos a todos a golpes._

– _Michael, ellos son más grandes que tú. No durarías un segundo. –Rió por lo bajo. No quería ofenderlo, pero era la verdad. Incluso él que era un poco más alto que Michael era fácil de vencer en una pelea ¿Qué le quedaba a su amigo entonces?_

– _Te aseguro que los derribaría como pinos de bolos, pero allá tú si no quieres creerme. –Soltó en un tono orgulloso, volviendo a sacarle una ligera risa a su compañero, cual aprovechó el movimiento para echarse más hacia delante de modo que ambos se apegaran un poco más. Se sentía muy cómodo como para soltarle. –Y, uh… ¿Te sientes mejor?_

– _¿Uh…? Sí, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes. –Todavía le dolía un poco en los golpes, pero eso se le pasaría con el tiempo._

– _¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?_

– _No, está bien así. –Sonrió ampliamente, pasando sus brazos—hasta el momento apoyados en el pecho de Michael—debajo de los ajenos para rodear su espalda. Michael se sobresaltó un poco, pero no se alejó. –Solo no me sueltes aun._

– _Lo que tú mandes, Jer-Bear._

–Sientes... Que no importa lo que pase mientras esté contigo.

–Mh... Aún no lo experimento, pero sé a lo que te refieres. –Le sonrió amablemente, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano. –Cuéntame más.

–Digamos que esa persona es tu mejor amiga. No, es más que eso, sientes que es tu alma gemela. Hay tantas cosas en común, tantas cosas que pasaron juntos y ¡Simplemente no puedes evitarlo! ¡La persona con la que no estarías se vuelve la persona con la que totalmente estarías!

–Alguien se está emocionando. –Christine empezó a reír, Jeremy reaccionó al darse cuenta de que todo esté tiempo había estado expresándose exageradamente, y que ya no estaba sentado en su silla ¿Pero saben? Le dio rotundamente igual, de todos modos solo quedaban él y Christine en el salón desde que comenzó el descanso. Nadie más que ella lo estaba viendo o escuchando.

–Es difícil no hacerlo. –Echó tímidamente uno de sus rizos hacia atrás. –Es extraño pensar que conoces a esa persona totalmente y... Digo, imagina que su familia es como la tuya, que siempre está para ti, que jamás te juzga, que lo hacen todo juntos, inclusive dormir en la misma cama ¡Prácticamente siempre estuvo a tu lado pero un día simplemente...! Es como... Pensar que lo veías de una manera pero él cambia. Creías conocerle bien y luego te sorprende de una manera agradable.

Todavía era extraño de cierta forma. Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser cercano a Michael que el día en que descubrió sus sentimientos todo empezó a ser confuso ¿Podía hacerse aún más cercano a él acaso? No debería ser posible. Ya compartían tantas cosas que prácticamente no tenía cómo insinuarse indirectamente, y si diese la casualidad de que Michael sintiese lo mismo él tampoco podría captarlo.

–Pero no lo sé… No sé si yo le guste.

–Uhn… ¿Puedes decirme cómo es el trato entre ustedes? –Pidió la azabache. –No soy una adivina, pero normalmente las señales son iguales para todos.

–Oh, bueno… –Pensó en ello con detenimiento. –Me ha comentado que sus madres parecen quererme de yerno… Siempre que me regala cosas son para usarlas los dos… De hecho nos hicimos un tatuaje por nuestra amistad. Creo que a veces le molesta que hable de otras chicas… Y no le molesta que seamos físicamente cercanos o tengamos apodos cariñosos. –No le veía lo raro, los mejores amigos solían hacer ese tipo de cosas a su juicio, aunque Christine y sus ojos iluminados no parecían decir lo mismo.

–¡Seguramente está totalmente interesada en ti!

–¡¿Q-Qué…?! C-Creo que exageras. Soy su mejor amigo, se supone que así deben ser las cosas entre nosotros. –Se alzó de hombros sin estar del todo convencido. –De hecho yo… T-Temo que si le digo podría arruinarlo todo ¿Crees que valga la pena, Christine?

–¡Absolutamente! Jeremy, si son mejores amigos imagino que te entenderá. –Le miró de forma comprensiva, levantándose de su asiento para ponerle una mano en el hombro y mostrarle algo de apoyo. –Por cómo le describes… Estoy segura de que no deberías tener miedo. Te escuchas como si no dudaras de él pero… ¿Por qué te asusta?

El de pecas bajó la mirada. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso hasta ahora. Estaba tan acostumbrado a cuestionar sus deseos con los malos resultados que se sentía extraño que por primera vez alguien diera vuela el tablero. El Squip le insistía en que era terrible, y eso él lo aceptaba a pesar de que lo hacía sentir miserable ¿Por qué le costaba aceptar lo bueno de parte de Christine? Es que ella no lo conocía tanto.

–Es que… Es lo único que tengo. No me relaciono con gente te de mi edad excepto hoy, que estoy en el escenario. Hay tantos cambios por los que estoy pasando... Que me pregunto si le gustará cómo soy en realidad.

–¿Por qué no lo haría? Jeremy, si hay algo que he aprendido es que no debes cambiar lo que eres para gustarle a alguien. Quédate con las personas que te quieren por cómo eres.

–Pero… ¿Y qué pasa si solo es una?

–Entonces vale totalmente la pena. –Guiñó el ojo. –¡Suéltate un poco, Jeremy! Este es el ensayo, es el lugar perfecto para hacer las cosas que no haces en tu casa ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

–¿Ah? N-No lo sé. Solo quería hablar de esto. Pero… ¿Sabes qué es raro? Tengo ganas de bailar con alguien. –Normalmente nunca se sentía así de enérgico y alegre, pero el buen inicio del día y esa charla le subía la euforia tan fácilmente que no sabía cómo manejarla.

–¡Entonces ven acá, chico flechado! ¡Vamos a bailar! –Antes de tener tiempo para reaccionar, Christine tomó sus manos y tiró de ellas para arrastrarlo hacia el escenario. Jeremy la miró nerviosamente y luego a su Squip, el cual le alzó el pulgar indicándole que todo estaba bien y podía seguirle el juego.

El adolescente seguía dudoso ¿Y si entraba alguien y…? ¡Oh, al carajo con eso! Desecharía toda inseguridad en este preciso momento y aceptaría que Christine lo hiciese girar con ella entre movimientos torpes y risas divertidas. Esto era asombrosamente inusual de su parte, pero lo estaba disfrutando tanto que ya nada le importaba en lo absoluto, hasta le traía buenos recuerdos.

–¿Te digo algo? ¡Nunca había bailado antes con alguien! –Exclamó Christine, dando una pequeña vuelta para terminar pegada a su espalda y luego volverse a tomar de las manos y girar juntos. –¡Y eso que he ido a cada baile escolar!

–¡Pues yo sí he bailado con alguien antes! Creo que ya sabes con quién.

Christine soltó otra risa, volviéndose más ágil con sus pasos. –Oh, creo que ya sé quién ¡La persona con la que estarías! ¡La persona que te gusta mucho!

Jeremy trató de seguir la velocidad de Christine. Incluso para tener piernas cortas ella era mucho más rápida y hábil que él, sabía que terminaría mareado si no bajaban la intensidad de las vueltas, pero ya no podía controlarlo. Hasta el Squip le hizo señas alarmadas para que parara, señas que no le advirtieron el peligro a tiempo.

–¡Sí, la persona que yo quiero! ¡Es Michael! ¡Michael, Michael! ¡Estoy enamorado de Mich…!

Solo le tomó un segundo entender a qué se debía esa insistencia de parte de su Squip para detenerse. Llegó un momento donde el impulso de las vueltas hizo las manos de ambos adolescentes resbalarse hasta soltar el agarre. Christine tuvo suerte y cayó del lado norte del escenario, pero Jeremy acabó despedido hacia el borde.

Chilló al sentir que no podía tambalearse hacia adelante, apenas pudo escuchar a Christine gritar y verla tratar de alcanzar su mano antes de caer y que todo se oscureciera.

–¡JEREMY!

– _¡Jeremy! ¡Apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde!_

 _Reconoció esa voz a la perfección, era Michael esperando en el patio. Se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto y ahí lo vio parado en frente de la casa, agitando su mano. Sus madres estaban detrás, dentro del auto._

 _Era fin de curso y luego de la insistencia de sus compañeros, los profesores se vieron convencidos para permitirles tener su propio baile de fin de curso como los alumnos mayores. Claro que tuvieron que reunir dinero para ciertas cosas y el baile sería en el gimnasio mientras que los mayores estaban en el patio, pero aún eran pequeños y no necesitaban tantas cosas para pasarla bien más allá de música, comida, bebida, y un poco de decoración._

 _Jeremy no tenía ropa muy formal o nueva para usar en esta ocasión, así que se las arregló con lo que tenía a mano. No es como si sus compañeros fueran a prestarles atención a perdedores como él y Michael, pero quería lucir presentable por una vez en su vida. No tenía nada planeado para esa noche, de hecho al principio no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de asistir, pero Michael había insistido en que sería divertido y que si no bailaban al menos podrían comer._

 _Su padre no tuvo problemas en dejarlo ir, aunque acordó con las madres de Michael que le avisaran si Jeremy decidía quedarse a dormir en su casa._

– _¡Al fin! ¿Estás listo para la parranda? –Animó Michael, alzando los brazos con toda la emoción del mundo, mientras Jeremy reía por lo bajo y lo seguía hasta el auto._

– _Sabes que sí, viejo. –Respondió sonando muy seguro. Una vez dentro del auto se pusieron los cinturones y Lisa empezó a recordarles que no quería que salieran de la escuela sin adultos, que no aceptaran nada de nadie mayor que fuese sospechoso, en fin. Empezó a llenarlos de advertencias que no querían escuchar, y mientras lo hacía, Michael rodaba los ojos fastidiado y Jeremy reía ante esa reacción._

– _Dios, no parará hasta que lleguemos. –Bufó, dejando caer su espalda sobre el asiento. Jeremy estuvo por responder, pero notó entonces que Michael lo estaba mirando. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, alzando una ceja en un gesto que expresara duda, solo entonces su amigo de gafas reaccionó. –¿Eh? Lo siento. Es que… Te ves genial, amigo. –Halagó con un gesto coqueto que iba de broma pero que de todos modos ruborizó a su amigo, cual sonrió tímidamente._

– _Tú también te ves genial. –Murmuró, y luego prosiguió a mirar por la ventana el resto del camino._

 _Hace tiempo que empezaba a sentirse extraño cuando estaba cerca de su amigo, pero no podía explicarse el por qué. Era raro, solía enrojecer de la nada cuando estaban muy cerca, el estómago se le revolvía como si hubiese un mar furioso dentro de él, y recibir un cumplido de su parte empezaba a volverse algo que lo hacía más feliz que de costumbre. Trataba de ignorar aquello cuanto podía, alegando que solo estaba enfermando o que eran cosas de la pubertad, pero hasta cierto punto ni él se lo creía._

 _¿Podría ser que…?_

– _Bueno, corazones. Ya llegamos. –Habló Tania, sacándolo repentinamente de sus pensamientos. –Recuerden tener cuidado, pasaremos a buscarlos a las once ¿Está bien?_

– _Sí, mamá. –Michael contestó rápidamente, quería bajar cuanto antes. Jeremy se tardó solo unos segundos más para agradecer a las madres de su amigo._

– _Gracias por traerme ¡Adiós!_

 _Ambos se adentraron a la escuela entre bromas. Michael no dejaba de hablarle a Jeremy sobre sus nuevos pasos de bailes, Jeremy solo se preguntaba si podría encontrar alguna chica con la cual bailar, o si llegaría a encontrarse con Christine Canigula para hablar con ella._

 _El gimnasio estaba lleno de chicos de su edad, muchos hablando cerca de las mesas, otros bailando al ritmo de la música—demasiado fuerte y ruidosa para el gusto de Jeremy y Michael—y luego estaban los tontos que se pasaban como una pelota uno de los cuencos vacíos de comida. Jeremy decidió no mirar muy fijamente a estos últimos, los reconocía a la perfección y no quería tener nada que ver con ellos de nuevo, aunque igualmente Michael evitó que siguieran en su campo visual al tirar de su brazo para que avanzaran._

 _Debía admitir que el inicio de la noche no fue tan malo. Michael y él pudieron entablar durante un largo rato una conversación con algunos compañeros que se veían agradables—habían bajado el volumen de la música para ese entonces—, cuando se dispersaron prosiguieron a comer cerca de las mesas—Michael se quejó durante media hora que las bebidas no estaban lo suficientemente frías y se encargaría de ser el director de mayor para poner máquinas de slushies en los pasillos— y finalmente se unieron a sus compañeros para bailar._

 _Había pensado en invitar a una de las chicas con las que habían hablado hace un rato, pero ellas parecían divertirse más bailando entre ellas, y Jeremy al ver aquello no tuvo problemas en quedarse cerca de Michael, después de todo él no mentía al decir que había aprendido buenos movimientos de baile. Jesucristo ¿Cómo es que él podía ser tan suelto? Se movía sin un gramo de pena de modos exagerados pero geniales, incluso llegaba a gritar partes de las estrofas de las canciones y varios se unían._

 _Cabe a mencionar que solo estaban juntándose esa noche con gente normal. Los populares estaban al otro extremo del gimnasio, lo normal cuando sabes que ellos no se juntarían con perdedores como lo eran Michael y Jeremy. Sin embargo esa noche todo eso dejaba de importar._

– _¡Jeremy, pareces un muñeco de madera! ¡Suéltate más! –Exigió Michael, deteniéndose por un rato. Jeremy se alzó de hombros sin entender qué más esperaba de él, y es que no sabía hacer otra cosa más que balancearse con la música de un pie a otro. –¡Tienes que hacerlo más intensamente! ¡Así! –Michael volvió a bailar, Jeremy se sintió aún más rígido al ver que él era bastante bueno. Le sorprendía que ni siquiera estuviese sudando al moverse tanto._

 _Suspiró haciendo el intento de copiarle, Michael siguió animándolo entre gritos ahogados por la música alta, y en cuestión de segundos Jeremy ya le seguía el ritmo con una sonrisa en los labios._

– _¿Así está bien, dices?_

– _¡Eres el rey de la pista, Jeremy! –Le aseguró, a lo cual Jeremy sonrió más ampliamente. Deseó no haber tratado de ser tan brusco, pues al rato de haberse movido al costado chocó con alguien de frente. No alcanzó a ver su rostro hasta que se apartó y notó que lo hizo derramarse su vaso de jugo en la ropa, y tampoco tuvo tiempo a disculparse porque ese alguien gruñó._

– _¡Cuidado por dónde…! ¿Tú? –Jeremy sintió que casi se le salía el alma por la boca del miedo. El chico con el cual había chocado era uno de los que agredió a Michael a principios de año ¿Cómo lo reconocía? Pues… Básicamente Jeremy se había lanzado a los golpes contra él en un intento desesperado por defender a su amigo, aunque solo terminó hecho pedazos. Por semblante del mayor podía decir que de aquí no salía ileso de ninguna manera. –¡Mira lo que acabas de hacer, larguirucho!_

 _El de pecas se contuvo a quejarse por ese apodo sin sentido, pero ni a él le tranquilizaba saber que el tipo era más alto que él. –¡L-Lo siento, no vi por dónde iba! –Trató de hacerse hacia atrás ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sabía el nombre del chico! ¡¿Cómo es que se acordaba de él?! Nadie parecía estar al tanto de la pelea que se estaba desarrollando, quizá por el sonido de la música, o porque seguían ocupados bailando._

– _¡Creí que no querías problemas! ¡Pero por lo que veo te gusta ser un saco de boxeo! –Cualquier palabra que Jeremy pudo haber dicho se quedó solo en su cabeza, solo pudo soltar un chillido de terror al ser jalado de la camiseta para casi recibir un golpe. Casi, porque alguien los interrumpió._

– _¿Jeremy, por qué no estabas…? Q-Qué… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Suelta a Jeremy!_

 _El aludido casi se infarta al ver que se trataba de Michael. El chico apenas se molestó en mirarlo e hizo una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca. El de gafas se dio cuenta de la situación, pero no retrocedió ni un paso y se tragó el miedo._

– _Lárgate, nerd. El asunto es con tu amigo, a menos que quieras que retomemos lo de la última vez._

 _Jeremy miró a Michael desesperadamente, como pidiéndole que se alejara por su propio bien, pero él no se movió._

– _Tú eres mayor que nosotros, no deberías estar aquí. Este baile solo es para los de octavo año. –Frunció el ceño, Jeremy trató de decirle "Vete" en silencio, pero Michael no hizo caso._

– _Me estás haciendo perder la paciencia, cuatro ojos._

– _Los profesores están en la escuela, suelta a Jeremy ahora mismo. No será culpa nuestra que te metas en problemas._

 _El ruido que provocó el impacto entre el cuerpo de Michael y una de las mesas hizo gritar a más de una de las chicas que estaban cerca para ver, una de ellas tomó una foto como si nada y varias salieron corriendo del gimnasio para alarmar a los profesores. Jeremy sintió que le temblaron las piernas apenas tocó el suelo y solo atinó a correr hacia donde Michael se encontraba._

– _¡Michael! –Gritó tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse. De milagro Michael no se había quedado inconsciente por el golpe, pero sí estaba medio atontado y necesitaba quedarse sentado un momento para recuperarse. –Jesucristo, Michael ¿Estás bien?_

– _E-Estoy bien… –Logró murmurar. El golpe le había hecho sangrar la nariz y le había desacomodado los lentes, pero no tenía más daños aparte de ese. El chico por otro lado ya estaba satisfecho con eso y pensaba retirarse soltando risotadas. A Jeremy le hervía tanto la sangre de la furia que casi se levantó para ir a confrontarlo, pero Michael se adelantó a cualquier cosa tomándolo del brazo. –No vale la pena. –Tenía la necesidad de recordárselo, Jeremy a veces parecía no aprender de los errores que provocaba su impulsividad._

– _¡Pero él…!_

– _Estoy bien. Solo… Mierda, mis lentes. –Masculló cuando al acomodarlos notó que el cristal derecho tenía una pequeña grieta. Volvió a colocárselos y Jeremy ya no estaba a su lado, estaba sujetando uno de los cuencos vacíos mirando fijamente hacia adelante. –Jeremy, espera ¡No hagas ninguna…!_

 _El cuenco se hizo pedazos al tocar el suelo, no sin antes haberse golpeado contra la cabeza del chico mayor. Michael se contuvo para no golpearse la frente, Jeremy y él tenían que escapar de allí antes de que los dejasen como alfombra de piel. Muy tarde trató de acercarse a su amigo, porque este ya se había ido contra el otro chico aprovechándose de que estaba desorientado._

 _La gente a su alrededor ya a estas alturas había notado la pelea, pero en vez de tratar de detenerla formaron un círculo rodeando a ambos chicos y empezaron a corear "¡Pelea, pelea!" como si les resultara divertido verlos agarrarse a los golpes._

 _Jeremy estaba ganando pero solo los primeros diez segundos antes de que el otro chico recuperara el equilibrio y lo dejara entre el suelo y los puñetazos. Apenas logró esquivar un par y darle unos rasguños en la cara al contrario, pero del resto de agresiones no tuvo tanta suerte. Michael no dejaba de gritar del pánico tratando de que alguien hiciera algo, estaba casi al borde del colapso pero entonces la música se detuvo y vio a tres profesoras entrar con cara de pocos amigos._

 _Las reconoció al instante como la señora Verónica Sawyer, la señorita Heather McNamara y la profesora Cady Heron. Las dos primeras hicieron a todos apartarse, McNamara y Cady ayudaron a Jeremy a levantarse y dijeron que era mejor llevarlo a la enfermería. La profesora Sawyer estaba como loca tirándole de la oreja al otro chico, gritando furiosamente, diciendo que cómo era posible que alguien tan grande estuviese abusando de los menores, etc, etc._

 _Jeremy con suerte escuchaba a McNamara y Heron decirle que lo llevarían a la enfermería, Michael las acompañaba en silencio y mantenía la mirada baja. Al llegar le explicaron la situación a la enfermera y les dijeron a ambos que llamarían a sus padres, aunque Michael insistió en que llamasen a sus madres ya que ellas se hacían cargo por esta noche._

 _Michael por suerte no necesitó gran tratamiento, solo descansar y usar una gasa para su sangrado. Jeremy necesitó ambas cosas y hielo en los moretones, la enfermera le dijo incluso que en un rato tal vez se le haría un ojo morado. Ambos estuvieron en silencio todo el proceso, desde que las madres de Michael los buscaron hasta el momento donde los hicieron esperar dentro del auto para hablar con las profesoras._

 _Jeremy se sentía incómodo, y no porque le doliera moverse mucho, sino porque Michael llevaba todo el rato con esa mirada de enojo, y no precisamente hacia el chico que los atacó._

 _No tenía que tener tanto sentido común para darse cuenta de los motivos. Él sabía que haber actuado por impulso fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho ¿Pero qué esperaba Michael que hiciera? Llevaba más de un año actuando de ese modo, no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, claro que eso no lo hacía sentir menos culpable._

– _Michael... Lo siento._

 _Él no respondió inmediatamente, hizo silencio por unos segundos y suspiró como si buscase paciencia interior. –Olvídalo, Jeremy._

– _No me pidas que solo lo olvide. Lo siento ¿De acuerdo? ¡Pero no es solo mi culpa, él...!_

– _¡Mierda, Jeremy! ¡No hables como si no tuvieses la culpa de cómo estás ahora! –El aludido se quedó callado, no esperaba semejante respuesta. –¡¿Es que acaso no aprendes nunca?! ¡No puedes solo responder a los matones porque estás molesto! ¡¿Crees que a ellos les importa dejarte en el hospital?! ¡Estaba todo bien hasta que le tiraste el...!_

– _¡Lo hice porque él te hizo daño! –Chilló ofendido._

– _¡Jeremy, no es tu deber agarrarte a golpes con todos los que me molestan! La gente a veces es una mierda, me consta y lo odio ¡Pero yo sé cuándo no ser un imprudente como tú!_

 _Ok, eso sí que no lo dejaría pasar. –¡Oh! ¡Yo soy el imprudente! ¡YO SOY EL IMPRUDENTE! ¡Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que intervino!_

– _¡Yo lo hice pacíficamente para evitar que te moliera a palos, al final fuiste tú el que provocó que lo hiciera de todos modos!_

 _Jeremy se cruzó de brazos bajando la mirada, un pensamiento molesto cruzaba por su cabeza y tenía la necesidad de decirlo aunque causara más revuelo._

– _Tsk, claro. Tú puedes cuidarme a mí, pero yo no puedo cuidarte a ti. Parece que no te importa lo que ocurra contigo._

– _Jeremy, no es eso. –Michael suspiró, estaba más tranquilo ahora, aunque inquieto. –Es solo que..._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Yo soy más resistente que tú. –Michael calló, por la expresión de su amigo sentía que había hecho un mal uso de palabras y estas le resultaron como un baldazo de agua helada y una patada en el hígado, todo a la vez. –S-Solo trato de decir que..._

– _¿Que soy débil? ¿Eso quieres decir? –Escupió con sencillez, volteándose hacia la ventana._

– _No es lo que quise decir._

– _Sabes bien qué quisiste decir. –Finalizó sin volverse hacia él, apartando el brazo cuando sintió la mano de Michael sobre este. –Lo siento por haber arruinado el baile ¿Sí? Solo vayamos a casa._

 _El silencio tenso no duró mucho más. Las madres de Michael llegaron unos minutos después y emprendieron camino a casa. Jeremy no dijo ni "a" hasta que llegaron, Tania le preguntaba a Michael qué había ocurrido y Lisa se jodía en los adolescentes._

 _En momentos así odiaba todo y a todos. Le dolía la cara, le ardía la garganta, sentía enormes deseos de llorar histéricamente hasta deshidratarse, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Se negaba a aceptar que Michael tenía razón ¡Él no era débil! Puede que no fuese buen peleador, pero eso no era su culpa, había peleado solo con chicos más grandes que él hasta el momento y... Ahora que lo pensaba, él nunca ganaba las peleas. Siempre salía mal parado y luego tenía a Michael muriendo de angustia ¿Qué se supone que debía pensar?_

 _Jeremy sabía que no ganaba nada provocando guerras con quienes molestaban a Michael, pero solo estaba tratando de protegerlo ¿Qué mensaje le das a tus bullies si te dejas molestar y nunca respondes? Las campañas contra el abuso escolar mienten, y los maestros no siempre ayudan, así como no aburre a ningún matón que su víctima trate de ignorarlo. Lo sabía, pero... ¿Por qué solo actuaba así cuando Michael estaba involucrado? Claro que era porque quería cuidarlo, es lo que se supone que un amigo haría._

 _Pero él no sabía cuidarse a sí mismo ¿Así como esperaba hacer lo mismo con Michael? Oh Dios, él tenía razón, Jeremy era débil._

– _Duerman bien, si necesitan algo estaremos abajo. –Se despidió Tania, dejando un beso en la frente de ambos pre adolescentes, y Lisa hizo lo mismo antes de dejar el cuarto vacío._

 _Jeremy se sentó sobre la cama balanceando sus pies sin hacer mucho más que eso, y Michael se estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa para ponerse la piyama, pero se detuvo cuando Jeremy habló._

– _Tú tienes razón. –Jeremy no lo vio voltear confundido hacia él, estaba ocupado mirando al suelo para no tener que verlo a la cara. –Tú siempre pudiste lidiar con estas cosas, pero ahora que yo tengo que hacerlo es... E-Es difícil, no soy fuerte como tú._

– _¿Qué...? Jeremy, no. No es verdad. –Se sentó a su lado, pero ni así su amigo lo veía a los ojos. –Si es por lo que te dije en el auto... Yo solo quería decir que soy resistente para no dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Pero tú... Te saltas a cada pelea cuando tienes oportunidad. Me asusta un poco que seas tan impulsivo. No soy tan fuerte como tú crees, sabes que somos exactamente iguales en muchas cosas._

 _Jeremy suspiró dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. –Lo siento por haber arruinado el baile. Y esta vez no lo digo de dientes para afuera, sé que te estabas divirtiendo y yo lo arruiné._

– _Bueno... No me preocuparía tanto. Habrá otros bailes en el futuro, y apuesto que para esos sabrás bailar mejor. –Soltó una ligera risa, aunque Jeremy solo sonrió a medias sin muchos ánimos. No podía creer que Michael en serio lo estuviese perdonando y se lo tomara todo tan a la ligera. Debía admitir que no hablar más del tema anterior lo hacía sentir mejor, aunque incompleto. Estaba realmente avergonzado por haberse comportado como un idiota. –Debo decir que al menos tienes buena puntería._

– _La ira me hace buen lanzador. Igualmente tú tienes razón, dejaré de ser tan agresivo. –No recordaba haber hecho tantos cálculos para atinarle en la cabeza al otro chico, solo que actuó rápido apenas lo tuvo en la mira. No le sonaba bien agachar la cabeza ante los matones a partir de ahora, pero tenía que escuchar los consejos de su amigo para evitar terminar como alfombra de piel. –Solo me hubiese gustado haber aprendido a bailar como tú. –Nunca se había soltado tanto para bailar, ni siquiera cuando estaba solo. Haberlo logrado en público fue un gran paso._

– _Uh... Eso me acaba de dar una idea. –Michael se apartó tan de repente que Jeremy cayó de costado sobre la cama. Iba a quejarse por ello, pero su amigo ya había salido del cuarto y bajado las escaleras a toda velocidad para quién sabe qué._

 _Eso despertó la curiosidad de Jeremy, lo suficiente como para bajar él también, apenas vio a través de la ventana a Michael en el patio trasero llevando algo consigo._

 _El patio de Michael no era tan grande, pero tenía espacio suficiente para los dos cuando jugaban, tenía una mesa de mármol en el medio con un par de bancas del mismo material. Justo ahí es donde su amigo acomodaba una radio pequeña y le ponía un CD._

– _¿Michael? ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _Él solo respondió con una sonrisa misteriosa, tocando el botón de reproducir en la radio. Inmediatamente Jeremy reconoció la canción que estaba sonando y la mandíbula casi se le cayó al suelo._

– _Esa..._

– _Quería regalarte esto para tu cumpleaños, pero esta es una ocasión especial. –Michael sonrió moviéndose un poco con la música. Por lo visto el disco era una mezcla de sus canciones favoritas de los musicales de Broadway de los que había estado hablando con Michael ¿Acaso él de verdad le había prestado atención y más encima recordó todo? –Tienes buen gusto musical ahora que estás metido en esto de los musicales._

 _Jeremy sonrió ampliamente, acercándose a él. –Michael Mell... Eres el amigo más asombroso que se pueda tener. –No podía creer que haya estado investigando solo para grabar ese disco._

– _Pfff, no fue nada. –Hizo un ademán para no darle importancia y siguió bailando. –Bueno... ¿Bailas o no? No te hice un spoiler brutal de tu regalo solo para que no lo intentes._

 _Jeremy rodó los ojos sin borrar su sonrisa y se unió a Michael tratando de seguirle el ritmo a "Helpless", "Bad idea", "What is this feeling" y toda las canciones que se iban reproduciendo de forma aleatoria. Probablemente lo estaban haciendo pésimo y con torpeza, pero lo estaban disfrutando y ya no había peligro._

 _Jeremy por fin se sentía suelto, aunque le costaba moverse con tanta facilidad porque todavía le dolía un poco el cuerpo por los golpes, aun así la estaba pasando de maravilla bailando eufóricamente y riendo cada vez que a Michael se le daba por hacer un paso improvisado y gracioso. Oh por... Ese sentimiento ameno estaba volviendo ahora que veía la sonrisa de Michael, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto._

 _Siguieron riendo y bailando por un largo rato hasta que se sintieron agotados y decidieron sentarse mientras la música seguía sonando. Últimamente no salían tanto de casa más que para ir a la escuela y ninguno de los dos era bueno en deportes, así que usar tanta energía durante largos minutos no era lo que acostumbraban. Michael a estas alturas tenía el cabello desordenado y Jeremy estaba enrojecido._

– _No lo haces nada mal, Jer-Bear. –Halagó haciendo pistolas con los dedos._

– _Tú sí que lo haces muy bien. –Le sonrió, tratando de recuperar el aire. –Solo... Me preguntaba si a la hora del baile lento hubiese podido invitar a alguna chica a bailar. –Últimamente empezaba a creer que las ideas raras se le quitarían de la cabeza si se acercaba al sexo opuesto, pero nunca tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Él era muy tímido y ninguna chica despertaba su atención más allá de Christine, cual apenas veía como una posible amiga._

– _Uh... No soy una chica, pero si quieres..._

 _Jeremy se sobresaltó ¿Michael estaba insinuando lo que creía que insinuaba? La respuesta era sí, un rotundo sí silencioso mientras Michael le extendía una mano para que se levantara. Jeremy aceptó dudosamente y vio a su amigo cambiar la canción, se dejó guiar más lejos de la mesa y entonces cayó en cuenta de que la canción que estaba sonando era "You matter to me". Sabía que no tenía que hacerse ideas solo por escuchar la letra de la canción mientras tenía a su mejor amigo en frente, pero tratar de no pensarlo solo lo empeoraba._

– _¿Sabes cómo se bailan estas canciones? –Preguntó y Jeremy tuvo que negar apenado con la cabeza. No era de mirar películas románticas, en los musicales no veía bailes tradicionales y nunca planeó detalladamente cómo acercarse a las chicas. –Yo he visto a mis madres hacerlo, creo que es así._

 _Con una inusual delicadeza, Michael lo ayudó a guiar una de sus manos a su hombro, afirmó el agarre que tenía con la suya, y finalmente puso la mano libre en la cintura de Jeremy. El tacto lo hizo crisparse, no porque le resultara extraño, solo era algo nuevo y estaba enredando sus tripas como serpientes rabiosas en una caja. Podría molestarle estar en "la posición de la chica", pero ese tipo de cosas siempre le valieron rábano y por más raro que sonara… Esto le gustaba mucho._

– _Este... Si te resulta incómodo..._

– _No. Está bien. –Se adelantó Jeremy, sonriendo suavemente. –Si eres tú no me molesta._

 _Michael le devolvió la sonrisa, y sin perder más tiempo empezó a dar algunos pasos para que Jeremy lo siguiera. Realmente no sabían bien cuáles eran los pasos correctos para este tipo de bailes lentos, pero Jeremy confiaba en Michael y este en su propia memoria._

– _Uh... No creo que solo dar vueltas sea bailar, viejo. –Se rió el de pecas, a lo cual Michael se ofendió y, solo para demostrar que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, hizo a Jeremy voltear al otro lado para guiarlo a espaldas. Él no se opuso, pero se sorprendió ante ese cambio y cómo Michael había apretado el agarre de ambas manos._

– _¿Decías?_

– _Bien, bien. Lo entiendo. Tú eres el que guía. –Rió por lo bajo, Michael era adorable cuando se molestaba por pequeños detalles como esos. Al momento volvieron a su antigua posición, pero se separaron aún tomados de las manos por unos segundos. –¿Improvisas todo esto?_

– _¿Eso es malo? –Desvió la mirada con algo de vergüenza. Sinceramente era seco de ideas para esto, lo suyo eran los bailes movidos, no los lentos, aunque Jeremy no estaba de acuerdo._

– _No en realidad. Significa que eres bastante bueno en esto._

 _No podía definir lo que hizo como un impulso, pero Jeremy tuvo la necesidad de soltar la mano de Michael y pasar ambos brazos por sus hombros, recostando su mejilla en su hombro y acercando el resto de su cuerpo. Sintió que Michael se tensaba por eso y cayó en cuenta de lo estúpidamente tonto que fue hacer aquello, pero no tuvo tiempo de disculparse, sentir que Michael respondía abrazándolo por la cintura lo detuvo._

 _Jeremy era un poco más alto, así que no podía estar tan erguido en esa posición, pero no le molestaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera a Michael, el cual tuvo que cambiar los giros por simplemente balancearse en sus pies debido a la posición._

 _Entró en dudas ¿No era raro bailar de este modo con él? Solo las parejas lo hacían, y eso no era lo más raro, sino que la idea no le resultaba desagradable o rara como lo hacía antes._

– _Este... ¿Michael? –Llamó a su nombre, pero Michael no se inmutó ante el repentino inicio de la charla._

– _¿Sí?_

– _Solo... Gracias. Por esto... Y por perdonar que sea tan imbécil a veces. –Estaba hablando seriamente, aunque no le fastidió escucharlo reírse de sus palabras. –Eres genial, en serio. No sé qué haría sin ti._

– _Yo tampoco lo sabría, Jeremy. No podría no perdonar tus tonterías, es mi deber como amigo._

 _Que la palabra "amigo" le dejase un mal sabor en la boca decía más que suficiente para dejar la mente de Jeremy hecha un revoltijo. Ya no había cómo negarlo, y las palabras de Michael haciendo a su corazón acelerarse no lo ayudaban a seguir engañándose a sí mismo._

– _Eres mi jugador dos ¿Cierto? No tenemos sentido si no estamos juntos. Así es como funcionamos después de todo._

 _Jeremy asintió, pegó su mejilla más cerca de la cabeza de Michael y respiró suavemente. Aparentaba estar más tranquilo de lo que estaba, de hecho su corazón latía tanto que podría haberse escapado de un salto por su boca, pero lo estaba disimulando bien. Michael no podía ver su rostro ruborizado desde esa posición, eso lo tranquilizaba casi tanto como la dulzura del abrazo._

– _Sí... Así funcionamos._

 _Tal vez fue así desde hace tiempo y nunca lo notó, pero ahora lo sabía perfectamente._

 _Michael era el geek del cual estaba totalmente enamorado._

 **Mi trabajo como cupido termina hoy. DIOS, NO QUERÍA PASARME DE LAS 10.000 PALABRAS PERO LO HICE IGUAL, APESTO.**

 **Si quieren más contenido gay- digo, romántico para este día, pueden ir a mi libro de OneShots de Wattpad donde subí algunas cositas por este día.**

 **Espero que la pasen bien ya sea leyendo jotadas, estando con sus parejas, amigos, lo que sea. Yo los amo, chiquitos.**

 **QUÉ JOTO ME SALIÓ JEREMY EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO AMO JAJAJAJA**


	9. Upgrade for love

**Che vatos, volví jsjsjsjs**

 **Quiero disculparme de antemano si empiezo a tardar con las actualizaciones, pues mañana empiezo las clases y mi horario es espantoso. Tengo de 7 a 19 los lunes y martes, de 13:50 a 19 los miércoles y jueves, y el viernes es el único día donde salgo temprano de la mañana. Trataré de ser lo más constante que pueda, pero mi escuela es bastante exigente y consume mucho tiempo.**

 **Además vieron que yo también dibujo, jaja :c**

 **Pero bueno, estuve ausente porque me fui de viaje, pero ahora mismo estoy regresando y me las arreglo con el 4G para subir esto (?) Espero que les guste mucho.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Cuando Jeremy despertó, el dolor punzante detrás de su cabeza lo hizo desear no haber recuperado la consciencia jamás, incluso hasta deseó haber quedado en coma.

El olor a alcohol para las manos y a la higiene que no se sentía ni a dos kilómetros a la redonda en la cafetería, junto al extenso color blanco del sitio le delató que estaba en la enfermería. Su cabeza palpitaba de dolor, pero no le impedía recordar a la perfección la razón por la cual había terminado ahí, y eso solo lo hacía sentir un completo idiota ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un imprudente niñito enamorado que canta Helpless? Bueno, no es como si nunca lo hubiese sido en privado, pero… Jesucristo, sí que había metido la pata en grande, casi tan grande como el chichón que le iba a quedar después de esto.

– **No dudes ni por un segundo en ello.**

Jeremy bufó, visualizando a su Squip sentado en el extremo de la camilla con una expresión de reprimenda y los brazos cruzados. Esta vez no le diría exagerado, sabía que la píldora tecnológica estaba en lo cierto si quería catalogarlo como un tonto por haber ignorado sus instrucciones.

Estaba listo para escuchar más regaños de su parte, cuando volteó su cabeza hacia la puerta apenas la escuchó abriéndose, era Christine, con una expresión entre preocupada y feliz.

–¡Jeremy! Qué bien que estás despierto ¡Me preocupaste mucho cuando te desmayaste!

–Christine… –Jeremy trató de incorporarse para hablar mejor, pero apenas levantó un poco la cabeza el dolor se intensificó obligándolo a permanecer recostado ¡¿Qué puta altura tenía el escenario como para que doliera tanto la maldita caída?! De algo debía estar agradecido, y es que no se había muerto desnucado al caer sobre alguno de los asientos, pero no dejaba de doler. –C-Carajo.

–No te levantes aún. Hablé con la enfermera y dijo que esperaras hasta que te sientas mejor. –Habló con calma, prosiguiendo a sentarse en la silla de en frente y a juguetear con sus rizos como si pretendiera adelantar la ida del dolor. Jeremy agradecía el gesto, era justo lo que Michael hacía cuando lo notaba alterado y le relajaba bastante, pero que Christine lo hiciese destilaba un aire más maternal. Suponía que era porque ninguna chica había tenido ese detalle con él antes además de su madre. –Tuviste una caída muy fea. Por un segundo creí que estabas muerto.

–Creo que se necesita más altura que esa para matarme. –De por sí la altura de su propio cuerpo era bastante y ni siquiera esa bastó para matarlo.

–Te subestimé, tienes la cabeza muy dura ¿Eh? –Sonrió de lado soltando una risa, él no se rió pero sí sonrió a la par fijándose en que su Squip le hacía un gesto como indicando que todo iba de maravilla. –El señor Reyes creyó que estabas dormido y sugirió que te echáramos agua fría.

–Uh… Qué… ¿Considerado? –Alzó una ceja en una expresión confundida tratado de ignorar ese detalle. El señor Reyes nunca le pareció un maestro que se preocupara demasiado por sus alumnos, así que estas acciones de su parte no le movían el piso ni le resultaban extrañas. –Este… Lamento si te asusté o si te robé tiempo del ensayo, Christine. –Le sabría mal si ella hubiese estado todo el tiempo junto a él esperando por su despertar, más aún si sentía culpa por lo ocurrido. –N-No tienes la culpa de nada, yo solo…

Ella sonrió inmediatamente para tranquilizarlo. –No, está bien. No me perdí de mucho de todos modos. Rich me contó que el señor Reyes se pasó el resto del ensayo corrigiendo a todos y enseñándole a Brooke a no exagerar y a Chloe a toser. Dijo que hasta le mostró videos de gente con neumonía.

Esta vez Jeremy no pudo reprimir una risa. Tenía que admitir que imaginar tal cosa le resultaba gracioso. –Esperemos que no trate de contagiarle nada parecido solo para hacerlo realista en la obra.

–No sentiría pena si eso pasara. –Ella se alzó de hombros e hizo un ademán de restarle importancia al asunto, soltando un suspiro agotado. –Realmente me asustaste, Jeremy. Pero me alegra que estés bien.

El aludido solo pudo responderle con una sonrisa suave mientras cerraba los ojos para descansar la cabeza. A pesar de todo, esto no le resultaba tan terrible como lo hubiese imaginado hace unos días. Christine era realmente gentil, y que se preocupara por él indicaba que sí le agradaba ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Le agradaba a la fabulosa Christine Canigula! Si no le doliera tanto la cabeza sería complicado reprimir la emoción.

–Así que… –La joven Canigula volvió a hablar, esta vez con un tono curioso y entretenido a la vez. Jeremy murmuró un "¿Ajá?" esperando que continuase hablando. –Michael Mell ¿Uh? Por un segundo creí que hablabas de otra persona.

–Oh, eso. –El joven Heere suspiró entre una risa ligera. No se había olvidado que en medio de su emoción había confesado que era Michael de quien había estado hablando tan embelesado, aunque no le preocupaba que Christine lo supiese, no es como si ella fuese a contárselo a alguien más, mucho menos a Jenna Rolan. Confiaba en ella, sabía que podía continuar la conversación con honestidad y no temer a su reacción. –Verás, yo… **En realidad estaba hablando de Brooke Lohst.**

Sus propios ojos se abrieron abruptamente, confundido y anonadado ante la discordancia entre su pensar y su hablar. Miró automáticamente a su Squip, pero este no hacía más que mirarlo fijamente desde atrás de Christine, quien le observaba a él con un gesto de no creerle. Y no la culpaba ¿Por qué carajo su Squip estaba haciendo esto? Por puro reflejo se llevó una mano al cuello, donde suponía estaban ubicadas sus cuerdas vocales, pero no sintió nada fuera de lo común.

–Brooke… ¿Brooke Lohst? –Repitió, queriendo confirmar.

Jeremy se incorporó con rapidez queriendo corregirse, pero las palabras que salían de su garganta no eran las que quería decir, y los gestos y expresiones que hacia no eran los que pretendía mostrar. – **Sí, Brooke. Ella y yo éramos amigos de niños. Todavía lo somos, solo que… Ya sabes, ella es popular, yo soy… En fin, entiendo que ella me vea solo en privado para no arruinar su estatus.**

–Vale, o sea que Brooke es tu amiga de la infancia. –Christine entrecerró los ojos. La mirada de sospecha que brillaba en sus ojos era tan obvia que de aquí a la China se notaba que no creía ni media palabra. –No tienes por qué mentirme, Jeremy. No soy homofóbica ni le diré a nadie que te gusta Michael.

– **Créeme, no miento. Solo fue una pequeña confusión, es todo.**

Ella suspiró y se levantó de su asiento. Jeremy contuvo el aire al ver su nueva mirada decepcionada y sus labios torcidos en una mueca molesta. Esto no le daba buena espina. –Bien, si tú lo dices. Será mejor que me vaya. Espero que te mejores en un rato, Jeremy.

–C-Christine, espera, yo no… –No supo si fue la voz de Christine quien lo interrumpió, o sentir que no podía articular palabra como si se hubiese mordido la lengua… No, como si alguien presionara su tráquea y le bloqueara el aire.

–Está bien, Jeremy. –Ella sonrió, pero lo hizo con tristeza. –Te veo otro día. –Finalizó antes de abandonar la enfermería, dejando a Jeremy solo entre el silencio y la confusión.

Bueno, no totalmente solo.

–Jeremy Heere, no te veía por aquí desde que eras más pequeño. –Lo tomó por sorpresa una inconfundible voz madura y estricta que siempre estaba agradecido de oír. La enfermera de cabello negro en una coleta baja, ojos verdes como su ropaje y expresión juguetona.

Jeremy suspiró, tratando de ignorar a su Squip. Ya hablaría con él más tarde. –Hey, Heather.

La enfermera sonrió de lado revisando entre su botiquín, sacando unas tijeras para retirarle las vendas de la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no herirlo o cortarle algún mechón de cabello. –Quédate quieto, odiaría cortar tu cabello, rizos de cobre. –Bromeó, terminando de quitar la tela, para pararse frente al adolescente y mirarle como si esperara explicaciones. –Quiero creer que no volviste a pelear con alguien.

Jeremy rio por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza. Conocía a la señorita Duke desde que llegó como reemplazante de la antigua enfermera, más o menos cuando estaba en octavo año. Era un poco estricta y mandona, pero siempre se preocupaba genuinamente por los estudiantes que recurrían a ella. Para ser una señora mayor que está en el trabajo menos recomendable, siempre estaba bien vestida y arreglada, como si viviera de su buena imagen.

Jeremy había terminado en la enfermería tantas veces cuando era más niño que ya era el paciente favorito de Heather. Hablaban de vez en cuando. Se enteró de que ella era nutricionista en un consultorio cercano a la escuela, pero cuando tenía tiempo libre asistía a la escuela como un trabajo de medio tiempo. Jeremy asumía que por eso mismo siempre estaba preguntándole si estaba comiendo bien.

–No, yo solo… Me caí del escenario. –Explicó vagamente.

–Ya veo. –La enfermera escondió uno de sus mechones oscuros tras su oreja, y se apartó un poco apenas terminó de revisar a Jeremy con cuidado. –¿Puedes levantarte? Si te mareas será mejor que te quedes un rato más aquí.

Él asintió, sin embargo cuando puso un pie sobre el suelo no se sintió desorientado. De hecho ya se sentía mucho mejor, con la cabeza aun doliéndole, pero no tanto como antes.

–Estaré bien, creo.

–Está bien. –Sonrió acompañándolo hasta la puerta, ofreciéndole una paletita que no le dejaría rechazar. –Esto debería evitar que te baje el azúcar. Espero que estos años que no has venido hayas estado alimentándote como se debe.

–Las madres de Michael ya se encargan de eso. –Se alzó de hombros, Heather asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha y le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza—Más bien en el costado, él era muy alto para la estatura de la señorita Duke—para luego volverse a su puesto con una despedida.

–Cuídate, Heere. Espero no verte aquí pronto.

Jeremy simplemente saludó con un gesto de mano y se retiró. Duke tenía una forma de hablar bastante dura, pero sabía que solo quería que dejase de llegar bateado a la enfermería.

Casi toda la escuela estaba vacía, probablemente porque ya había tocado el timbre de salida hace tiempo y los pocos estudiantes que aún rondaban por ahí estaban buscando sus cosas o quedándose para hacer trabajos grupales. Ya lejos de la enfermería, donde no había gente a unos metros a la redonda, Jeremy se apoyó contra uno de los casilleros y mordió el caramelo de la paleta azul de frambuesa con ansiedad.

Había muchas cosas que procesar para un solo día. Primero no encontraba a Michael por ningún lado, luego terminaba en la enfermería por idiota, y finalmente Christine se enfadaba con él por mentirle descaradamente, siendo que ni siquiera quiso hacerlo en primer lugar.

Bien, resolvería las cosas en orden y luego seguiría mordiendo la paleta hasta el plástico. En serio, estaba muy ansioso en este momento, y su Squip no se dignó en materializar su imagen hasta que ya no quedaba nada que pudiese morder más allá de sus dedos.

– **No hagas eso, es desagradable.**

–¡Tú! ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso que hiciste?! –Sabía que no debía hablar en voz alta para hablar con él, pero estaba tan eufórico de la ira que no podía quedarse quieto y callado.

– **¿Te refieres a evitar que pierdas la oportunidad con una chica que parece estar a tu alcance?** –Alzó una ceja. A simple vista no se arrepentía de lo que hizo, como si creyera que fue lo correcto. Aunque Jeremy no estaba para nada de acuerdo.

–¿Qué? ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Ya le estaba cayendo bien a Christine y luego tuviste que…! ¡Ugh! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡La primera vez que puedo hablar con alguien sobre cómo me siento realmente y luego tú…! ¡Jesucristo! –Chilló golpeando por reacción uno de los casilleros, aunque eso solo terminó doliéndole lo suficiente como para calmarlo. –Solo… ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?

– **Primero que nada, yo no pienso, yo analizo. Y estuve analizando detalladamente tu situación para llegar a una conclusión.** –Jeremy frunció el ceño al verlo revisar entre unos papeles digitales falsos que se esfumaron en el aire. – **Lo siento, Jeremy. Pero esa chica parece más material para una relación que Michael Mell. Él no podría verte como ella podría hacerlo.**

El joven no atinó a otra cosa más que parpadear un par de veces esperando que eso fuese suficiente como para expresar que estaba esperando que eso fuese una maldita broma o alguna mierda por el estilo, pero los segundos pasaban y su Squip seguía observándolo con los brazos cruzados.

–Estás bromeando… ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

– **No tengo tanto sentido de humor como los humanos. Así que no, me he dado cuenta que tras eso que hiciste, Christine te verá de un modo diferente. Parece ser el tipo de chica a la cual le gustan los chicos sensibles y ridículamente enamoradizos como tú. –** Al adolescente le tembló la mandíbula, incapaz de creer lo que estaba escuchando. **–Incluso Brooke Lohst ha mostrado interés en ti, y quiero creer que Chloe Valentine también. Tienes más posibilidad de estar con cualquiera de ellas que con Michael.**

–¡Lo sé! ¡Es exactamente por esa razón que te tengo! ¡¿Se te olvida?!

– **¿Y estás seguro de que lo quieres a él?** –La pregunta prácticamente ofendió, pero no dijo absolutamente nada y lo dejó seguir hablando. Si su propia estabilidad mental tenía suerte, el Squip tendría motivos razonables para cambiar el rumbo de su destino de forma tan abrupta **. –Hay muchos chicos y chicas en esta escuela. Estoy accediendo a imágenes de las chicas del club de voleyball y de los chicos del club de arquería. Y es muy impresionante.**

El de pecas suspiró posando sus dedos en el tabique de su nariz. En momentos así le venía bien contar hasta diez para evitar enfurecer más de lo que debería. Eso de la impulsividad todavía lo estaba controlando. –Escucha, solo… Solo quiero a Michael ¿Ok?

El Squip hizo una expresión no muy convencida. **–¿Estás seguro de eso?** –No hizo falta usar palabras, el silencio y gesticulación fastidiada del joven Heere era más que suficiente. El Squip rodó los ojos sabiendo que no tenía más remedio, y se alzó de hombros dándose por vencido. – **Muy bien.**

–Entonces ¿Cómo lo consigo? –Tenían que retomar ese tema ya mismo. Pues, por lo visto no estaba dando resultado nada de lo que había pensado por el simple hecho de no encontrar a su amigo por ningún lado.

– **No puedes.**

–¡¿Qué?!

– **Aún.** –Remarcó, devolviendo el alma de Jeremy a su sitio. – **Convertirse en el tipo de hombre que puede impresionar a Michael requiere más que arreglar unos cuántos errores.**

Jeremy no supo cómo reaccionar a esas palabras, pero sabía que se sentía incómodo al comprobar que estaba en lo cierto. A simple vista no había cambiado mucho, solo tenía mejor postura y se vestía mejor, le constaba que cosas tan superficiales como aquellas no serían suficientes para convencer a Michael. Se quedó callado, no sabía cómo responder a algo que no podía contrariar.

– **Necesitas rehacer tu reputación.** –Continuó el Squip, posicionando una de sus manos sobre su hombro. – **Sobrecargar tu posición social. Necesitas una actualización.**

–¿Qué? Te recuerdo que no soy una máquina.

La figura de Keanu Reeves rodó los ojos como pensando "Estos humanos idiotas…". **–Una mejora, Jeremy. Necesitas una mejora. Necesitas volverte popular.**

Ok, eso tenía que reflexionarlo incluso aún. Puede que le haya explicado cómo funcionaba la relación entre la popularidad, su confianza y Michael, pero seguía creyendo que era completamente innecesario llegar a tanto. La confianza no se encuentra en venta por noventa y nueve centavos, eso es obvio, pero tendría que haber una forma más sencilla ¿Verdad? Bueno, no es como si sus instintos o razonamientos lo hayan llevado muy lejos de todos modos, quizá sí tenía que escuchar al Squip.

–De acuerdo, pero ¿Cómo voy a…?

– **Activar ductos lagrimales.**

Si había algo a lo cual Jeremy no se terminaba de acostumbrar aún, era que el Squip pudiese controlar sus acciones a su antojo. Nunca le gustó que le prohibieran un accionar o que lo obligaran a ciertas cosas, y lo impulsivo que era solo lo volvía más rebelde, pero esta vez no había forma de evitar hacer lo que le pidieran, o de que su cuerpo reaccionara a los estimulantes eléctricos. No sabía cómo, pero un solo piquete eléctrico, en una zona que desconocía, logró hacerlo estallar en llanto.

Él no era el mejor para retener lágrimas, pero la forma en la que su Squip logró hacerlo llorar era simplemente demasiado escandalosa para lo que él se permitía ¡¿Esto cómo demonios le ayudaba?! ¡Estaba prácticamente lloriqueando como un niñito en medio de la nada! ¡Seguramente se veía ridículo! Al menos eso se le pasaba a él por la cabeza, y no a la joven Lohst que se acercó al escuchar sus sollozos.

–¡Jeremy, te estaba buscando! –Ella gritó y se acercó a paso veloz con un semblante preocupado. Jeremy hubiese preferido salir corriendo antes que ella lo viera así, pero tenía la vista muy nublada como para haberlo previsto a tiempo.

–¡Lo siento, yo solo…! No tengo idea de… Por qué estoy llorando. –Murmuró, percatándose de que aunque sus lágrimas no pararon, él podía hablar calmadamente y sin dificultad alguna. Eso le pareció extraño y aterrador, le sorprendía que Brooke no le comentara nada al respecto.

–Bueno, yo lo sé. –Respondió al fin, posando sus manos en sus hombros para llevárselo con ella.

–¿Lo sabes? –Qué bien que ella lo sabía, porque a él no se le caía ni una idea.

–Y lo entiendo totalmente. –Dijo convencida. –Dijeron que fue un loco accidente de hockey.

–Espera ¿De qué estás hablando? –Estaba seguro de que a menos que esto se tratase sobre Michael apaleado por palos de hockey no estaría llorando así. Sin embargo, Brooke lo miraba impresionada, hasta con un poco de miedo ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tenía algo en a cara?

–Oh por Dios… Aún no lo sabes. –Murmuró. Parecía que estaba por dar una noticia trágica que lo dejaría con un trauma de por vida. –¡Eminem está muerto!

Eso estuvo cerca, es decir, sí era una tragedia pero… ¿Esto en qué lo afectaba a él? No, un momento ¡¿Eminem estaba muerto?!

–Espera ¡¿Eminem está muerto?! –Prácticamente chilló antes de recibir otro choque eléctrico que lo volvió a hacer caer en sollozos ruidosos y los brazos cariñosos de Brooke.

Estaba tan confundido como se podía estar ¿Por qué tenía que llorar? ¿Qué demonios pasó con Eminem? ¿Cómo es que Brooke podía abrazarlo como si nada sin sentir aunque sea un poco de asco por un geek como él? Quería preguntar por detalles una vez que el efecto de su Squip le permitiese volver a formular palabra entendible.

–Quiero decir, él no me interesaba porque era realmente viejo y grosero con las mujeres pero… Sé que te gustaba, así que… –Brooke sonrió compasivamente, apretando el abrazo con la mejilla de Jeremy sobre su hombro. Se veía bastante feliz reconfortándolo, o más bien creyendo que eso estaba haciendo cuando en realidad solo confundía más al pobrecito.

– _¿Sabías que esto iba a pasar?_ –Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza preguntar. Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiada suerte, incluso para este día ¡Mucho más siendo él!

– **Por supuesto que no.** –Se limitó a responder alzando los hombros.

– _¿O sea que es coincidencia que esté usando una camiseta de Eminem?_

– **Por supuesto que no.**

– _¡¿Qué?! ¡Tú…!_ –Por poco chillaba aquellas palabras, pero supo contenerse a pesar de la enorme sorpresa. _–¡¿Mataste a Eminem?!_

– **¡No…! No exactamente.** –Ya, que eso le daba a Jeremy tanta paz, porque considerar que tu Squip es un asesino da tanto buen rollo. – **Mi procesador cuántico me permite ver posibles futuros. Aunque no sabía que Eminem sería empalado hoy por un palo de hockey solo… Estaba consciente de la probabilidad de un… Resultado favorable.**

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. La forma en la que hablaba sobre la muerte del rapero lo ponía nervioso. Ya sabía que su inusual "maestro de la popularidad" no tenía sentimientos al ser artificial, pero su lado más paranoico se sentía en presencia de un asesino serial. Nunca le agradó Eminem, pero… Esto ya era otro nivel, uno bastante inquietante.

 _Resultado favorable… ¿Para quién?_

Poco le duró su intento de reflexión, pues Brooke no tardó en apartarse un poco para verlo a la cara y sonreírle dulcemente. –Jeremy, no tienes que estar solo ahora. Yo te haré compañía, y si quieres podemos hablar al respecto.

–Yo, uh… –Se le quedó la mente en blanco ante tal propuesta ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Brooke estaba siendo demasiado amable con él, más de lo que acostumbraba de una chica popular y bella, tanto que se sentía culpable si pensaba en una forma sutil de decirle que no. Pero tampoco sentía que era correcto ser tan cercanos tan rápidamente, se supone que hasta el día de ayer era invisible para ella y Chloe.

– **Necesitas hacerte popular. Aquí hay una chica popular a la que le gustas. Tienes que ir a donde ella te guíe.** –Le indicó el Squip, señalando a Brooke con una sonrisa satisfecha.

– _Pero ella a mí no me gusta._ –Contrarió. Ver la emoción e ilusión en los ojos de Brooke, más que animarlo, solo lo hacía sentir terrible. – _No me estarás pidiendo que la ilusione… ¿Verdad?_

– **Claro que no. Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien, acompáñala.**

El joven Heere suspiró, viendo que no le quedaba más opción que decir que sí. –Apreciaría que me acompañes. –Inmediatamente, Brooke expandió una brillante y feliz sonrisa, y prosiguió a llevarse a Jeremy con ella de la mano. Él no se opuso, solo le costó seguirle el paso porque era muy rápida y no tenía ni idea de a dónde lo estaba llevando.

Tan solo esperaba que no fuese la cafetería, el olor a sudor y comida podrida en el basurero que quedaba ahí luego de la jornada escolar era nauseabundo. Afortunadamente, Brooke lo llevó por un camino que no conocía, una esquina del patio trasero de la escuela con una puerta de barrotes oxidada y olvidada que suponía no se usaba desde hace bastante.

–¿Se puede cruzar por aquí? –Curioseó, temiendo que algún maestro los viese, pero su compañera estaba fresca como lechuga empujando la chirriante puerta a un costado para hacerlo pasar por un pequeño y corto pasillo.

–Descuida, nadie se da cuenta de que esto va a alguna parte. –Le aseguró, y terminó de empujarlo por el final del pasillo de ladrillos. –Este es mi lugar favorito detrás de la escuela.

Jeremy se tomó el tiempo para observar. Era un terreno baldío, que suponía habían reservado para la escuela hace un tiempo y jamás usaron. Estaba completamente vacío de no ser por algunos árboles, unas cuantas flores silvestres regadas por ahí, y enredaderas adheridas a las paredes de ladrillo. Para estar abandonado, el lugar se veía bastante cuidado, incluso podía reconocer muchas de las flores como unas que no creían de la nada.

Tania le había pegado unos pocos conocimientos sobre flores, por lo que sabía que estaba viendo petunias, margaritas, hibiscus, claveles y alegrías del hogar. La mayoría estaban bien cuidadas, se veían frescas y coloridas a la luz del sol. Los árboles proyectaban sombra suficiente para unas pocas personas, el césped no le llegaba hasta más allá de los tobillos y no se veía amarillento o marchito.

Se volvió hacia Brooke rápidamente. –¿Tú plantaste todo esto?

Ella tenía un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos. –Solo las flores y enredaderas. Muchos de los árboles que están aquí ya existían antes de que llegara. –Le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera hasta un árbol pequeño, que por su tamaño se deducía que no llevaba muchos años plantado. –Este lo traje aquí cuando iba a noveno año. Siempre he querido tener un árbol de manzanas, pero en casa ya no hay espacio para uno de esos.

Jeremy tuvo que agacharse para ver de cerca el árbol, le costaba hacerlo con detalle desde su altura porque solo le llegaba al hombro. –¿Sabes? La madre de Michael trabaja en botánica con plantas medicinales, pero creo que me dijo una vez que estos árboles necesitan mucha humedad. –Tenía buenos recuerdos de Tania llevándolos con ella a su trabajo cuando eran pequeños y no podían dejarlos solos en casa. Las cosas que había aprendido con Michael ahí nunca le fueron muy útiles, pues no tenía un patio donde pudiese hacer un gran jardín, pero sí recordaba la mayoría de datos.

–Lo riego seguido. Quiero que sea un árbol muy saludable algún día, y si alguien llega a encontrar este lugar después de graduarme espero que pruebe las manzanas que dé. –Brooke se sentó a su lado, revisando con cuidado las hojas y ramas. –He temido por los insectos desde que lo planté ¿Sabes de pesticidas que no le hagan daño?

–Uh… Creo que puedes hacer uno con tabaco, agua, vinagre blanco y escamas de jabón. –Hasta el momento le sonaba raro, pero Tania era la experta así que no la cuestionaba.

Brooke soltó una risa ligera y se levantó, extendiendo una mano a Jeremy para que hiciese lo mismo y la acompañara. –¿Quieres ver las demás flores que tengo por aquí?

Jeremy no tuvo motivos para rechazar su oferta, así que se incorporó de su mano y dejó que Brooke lo llevase a visitar cada árbol y cada flor, incluso a las enredaderas. Él no había visto un jardín tan bien cuidado desde el invernadero donde trabajaba Tania, y era impresionante que Brooke fuese su dueña. O sea, no le tachen de prejuicioso, pero cuando ves a una rubia bonita que se dedica a ser la más popular del colegio no la imaginas teniendo un jardín secreto en la escuela como si fuese el Edén.

Esto le agradaba, no solo lo hermoso del sitio, sino que Brooke no era una mala compañía. Era muy dulce, de sonrisa honesta, cuando hablaba de sus flores lo hacía con cariño, y ni en un solo momento le había hablado con desdén o burla.

Al final del recorrido se sentaron bajo el árbol más grande, descansando bajo la sombra mientras aún continuaban hablando de jardines.

–¿Soy la primera persona a la que le muestras este lugar? –Preguntó, bastante interesado en juguetear con una hoja caída a su costado. Brooke soltó un suspiro pesado.

–Se lo mostré a Chloe cuando estábamos en octavo grado, pero ella dijo que era una pérdida de tiempo y prefería Pinkberry. –Se alzó de hombros, Jeremy solo dijo "Oh" en un tono desolado, pero ella se apresuró a hacer un gesto de restar importancia como si no quisiera hacer quedar mal a su amiga. –No importa, ella nunca fue de estar cerca de la tierra.

–Aun así es impresionante que hayas hecho esto tú sola. –Comentó, volviendo una mirada maravillada sobre las coloridas flores más cercanas. –Gracias por traerme, Brooke.

Nadie tenía estos detalles con él además de Michael, pero eso es porque se conocían desde hace doce años. Que una chica que te nota desde hace un día te dé tanta confianza de golpe dice mucho.

El silencio no duró más de unos dos minutos, en los que Jeremy se dedicaba a seguir grabando cada detalle del jardín en su memoria, y Brooke se acercaba sutilmente hasta apoyar su cabeza contra el hombro ajeno.

–Jeremy, tú me gustas.

Hasta ahí llegó la calma, y Jeremy ya no se sentía tan seguro y ameno en ese territorio.

Empezó a sudar de los nervios ¡¿En qué momento todo empezó a avanzar a pasos tan agigantados?! No se supone que Brooke se le declarara, no así, no ahora, ni siquiera esperaba que lo hiciera y no quería. Brooke era hermosa y amable, la chica ideal a simple vista, pero Jeremy no podría engañar a su corazón ni aunque lo intentase con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía.

Su corazón ya le pertenecía a Michael, y seguiría siendo así, no importaba cuantas chicas guapas y maravillosas se cruzaran por su camino.

¿Ahora cómo se negaba? No quería herir a Brooke, ni siquiera creyó estarle siguiendo un juego de ligue o algo parecido como para animarla a soltarle una bomba verbal tan tremenda ¡Hablaron de jardinería todo el rato, Jesucristo! ¡Estaba un 99% seguro de que eso no era ligar ni en la India!

No tuvo las agallas de responder nada, así como no se atrevió a rechazar que ella entrelazara sus manos. Estaba seguro de que su cara estaba ardiendo, pero se conocía lo suficiente como para asegurar que eso no siempre era un indicador de romance. Por supuesto, Brooke no sabía eso, y se estaba dando ideas erróneas.

–Me has gustado desde el año pasado, Chloe llegó a decirme que no lo valías pero después de lo de ayer estoy segura de que eres el indicado.

Un grito se ahogó en su garganta al tener a Brooke arrodillada en frente. A diferencia suya, ella a pesar de verse nerviosa e insegura no estaba sudando tanto como para llenar una bañera y su rubor era imperceptible, tanto que podía confundirlo con maquillaje. Ella estaba segura y firme, él estaba temblando nerviosamente pensando en cómo zafar rápido de la situación antes de que todo se le saliera de las manos y fuese tan lejos que no podría arreglarlo.

–Estando aquí contigo ahora mismo… Nuestro futuro es tan claro ¡Nuestra unión se está acercando! –Murmuró cariñosamente, tomando sus dos manos para llevarlas al enrojecido rostro ajeno. Pero eso no lo calmaba, seguía tiritando preguntándose qué debía hacer, pese a que cierta computadora ya lo sabía.

– **Jeremy ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? Bésale de una vez.**

– _¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos! ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías a conseguir a Michael!_

– **¿De qué estás hablando? Sí es Michael.** –Jeremy estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara de decir estupideces, pero su vista se nubló tan rápido que le dio dolor de cabeza, luego volvió a enfocarse como hacen los binoculares. Empezaba a considerar que debería pedir a su Squip que dejara de usar así cada parte de su cuerpo porque no le dejaba una sensación agradable.

El dolor no evitó que hiciese una queja, pero sí lo que tenía en frente.

–No tienes que tener miedo, Jeremy. Estando juntos ahora mismo, puedo guiarte afectuosamente. –La mandíbula casi se le cae de la sorpresa ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿En qué momento? Brooke había desaparecido en un segundo y Michael ocupaba su lugar. Aun si quisiera encontrar explicación lógica para negarlo no podía. Era su voz, su sonrisa de ensueño, esos ojos oscuros tras unas gafas… Era él, el mismo chico que enloquecía sus cinco sentidos, y estaba a una cercanía que podría pararle el corazón, pronunciando las palabras que siempre había querido escuchar de él. –Me gustas.

No habría diferencia entre un disco rayado y Jeremy ahora mismo más allá del cuerpo. Su labio no dejaba de temblar balbuceando incoherencias. Oraciones sin terminar, palabras cortadas, todo porque SUS pensamientos actuaban como un huracán furioso arrasando con su racionalidad y sentido común como si fuesen buzones y autos vacíos en la acera, dando vueltas en el aire.

Trataba de explicarse a sí mismo esta repentina aparición solo porque el Squip no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, y porque si no lo hacía iba a enloquecer allí mismo. Estuvo buscando a Michael todo el día ¿Y resulta que su Squip lo disfrazó de Brooke o algo así y no se dio cuenta? ¿O estaba soñando?

Tal vez era eso, no se había despertado. Seguía inconsciente en la camilla de la enfermería.

Bueno, si era un sueño… Tendría que valer la pena ¿No?

–¿D-De verdad yo te gusto? ¿No me mientes?

–¿Por qué te mentiría? –Michael alzó una ceja sin perder su sonrisa divertida, como si se le hiciera gracioso verlo tan incrédulo. –Me gustas mucho, Jeremy. Déjame estar contigo, estar en tu corazón por siempre.

Jeremy solo tuvo que inclinarse un poco más para que sus labios se tocaran y todo dejase de importar. Sus manos ahuecaron las mejillas de Michael, y este no tardó en corresponder abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos.

Era el beso que siempre deseó, pero su alegría se esfumó al notar que se sentía diferente a su recuerdo reciente de su primer beso. Cuando acarició las mejillas del chico de gafas durante el beso sintió que ahí había largos mechones de cabello que no deberían estar, los brazos que lo rodeaban eran muy delgados, su forma de abrazarlo no era tan firme, el peso de su cuerpo apoyado era más ligero.

Nada en ese beso le pertenecía a Michael, pero lo único que podía confirmarlo era una cosa. Jeremy reconocía a la perfección el aroma del hoodie de Michael, o más bien de él en general. Sin embargo, lo único que estaba sintiendo era perfume de flores.

Se apartó, y entonces vio a Brooke con una sonrisa amplia y feliz, mirándolo enamoradizamente antes de lanzarse contra él y abrazarlo fuertemente apoyando su cabeza en su pecho. Él no respondió al abrazo más que por el aturdimiento y frustración que lo bajaron de las nubes.

Jeremy había cometido un grave error.

 **. . .**

Cuando Christine dejó a Jeremy solo en la enfermería, lo primero que quiso hacer y que hizo fue patear un basurero cualquiera y maldecir en chino.

Estaba molesta, frustrada, triste, todo a la vez, y esos sentimientos se los debía al idiota de pelo rizado que se dio de lleno con el suelo. No podía creer que esto le estuviese ocurriendo a ella.

Christine creía que era muy paciente, y es que lo era, pero no toleraba para nada las mentiras, en otras palabras Jeremy había pisado la cola del gato sin saberlo. Ahora mismo el gato estaba pateando un cubo de basura. No era justo, no era para nada justo. No era justo que este día fuese tan malo.

Desde olvidarse sus apuntes de español, hasta la ausencia de Jake y las amenazas de Chloe ¿Será que solo esto era lo que faltaba para arruinarle el día? ¿Que la única persona que tenía esperanza de que se volviese su amigo desconfiara de ella?

No era chismosa. Sabía guardar un secreto mejor que nadie, y si Jeremy no quería que le diese esto a nadie no lo haría. No era homofóbica. No sentiría asco por Jeremy por estar enamorado de otro chico, además no tenía cara para juzgarlo siendo que hasta ella tenía sus dudas sobre su gusto a los chicos y chicas ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Era porque aún no se conocían bien? ¿Es porque se veía falsa ante él? ¿Qué estaba mal?

Suspiró, buscando algunos libros de su casillero. No tendría que estar comportándose tan caprichosamente cuando Jeremy estaba en su derecho a no confiarle un secreto. Él mismo le había dicho que nunca hablaba de esas cosas privadas con nadie ¿Puede que simplemente se haya puesto muy nervioso? Quizá era eso, él seguramente era muy tímido, y ella no había dicho nada que no hubiese dicho antes a cualquier otra persona en su primer ensayo juntos.

Joder, no tendría que haberse molestado con él por ser recatado con una chica que apenas conocía. Ahora se sentía una tonta ¿Él le seguiría hablando después de esto? Esperaba que sí, no siempre encuentras una persona con la cual tienes tanto en común.

–¡Hey, Christine!

Y hablando de supuestos amigos, necesitaba dejar el establecimiento ya mismo antes de que mandara a otro al demonio.

Fingió que no escuchaba nada, aunque claramente lo hizo. Jake estaba acercándose por el pasillo y ella seguía sin inmutarse, buscando aún entre sus libros. Se llevaría unos cuantos para hacer la tarea que le habían dejado, y si tenía suerte no perdería más tiempo para volver a casa. Tenía esperanza de que Jake captara la indirecta de "No quiero verte, largo de mi vista" apenas viese su cara y su postura orgullosa, pero no fue así.

Él se apoyó sobre el casillero de al lado, sonriendo fanfarronamente. –¿Qué? ¿No vas a decirme "Hola"?

Christine bufó al percibir ese tono juguetón, que para ella era descarado, y cerró la puerta del casillero con tanta brusquedad que él se crispó con un rostro impresionado ¡Ese tonto! ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo luego de dejarla plantada y no estar presente para evitar que su odiosa ex novia la atacara? –Iba a hacerlo en el ensayo. –Masculló, sin miedo a mostrar lo molesta que estaba ¡Al demonio con la Christine amable! Este día era una mierda y no necesitaba a otro hombre para que lo siguiese arruinando.

 _¡UGH, HOMBRES!_

Jake miró al suelo con un brillo arrepentido en los ojos, casi como un niño regañado. Ni siquiera parecía tener dieciséis en ese momento, le recordaba a sus primas cundo rompían algo o le pedían un favor. –M-Mira, quería ir. Pero era a la misma hora que arquería y…

–Está bien, en serio. –Lo cortó al instante con un tono amable forzado. Pues así como se sintió mal por molestarse con Jeremy, ver a Jake sintiendo remordimiento la hacía sentir el doble de culpable. No podía pretender que todo saliera bien para ella y que los demás actuaran a su favor, pero… Dios, estaba tan frustrada por un inicio tan malo de semana. Normalmente las cosas no salían tan mal para ella como lo hacían hoy. –Solo… Ahora nos van a faltar algunos actores en la obra escolar.

Trató de excusarse con banalidad ¿Qué tan raro es que Christine solo se preocupe por todo lo que se relaciona al teatro? Claro… Porque Christine Canigula solo era la chica que amaba ensayar, siempre estaba sonriendo a todo el mundo y se comportaba como una niña de nueve años que ingirió mucha azúcar. Con eso en mente quiso dejar el pasillo, pero antes de poder hacerlo Jake la detuvo tomándola de la mano con suavidad.

–¡Es por eso que le dije al entrenador que renuncié! No quiero hacer cada actividad de la escuela, solo quiero hacer la tuya. –Su sonrisa era tímida y su mirada al menos se veía honesta, ella pudo verlo. Su voluntad tambaleó, no porque mágicamente hubiese vuelto a sentir un flechazo que tal vez no existió ante palabras galantes, sino porque Jake todavía le provocaba tanta ternura que le era imposible ser dura con él.

–¿Eso significa que te veré en los ensayos?

–¡Por supuesto! De hecho, uh… Quiero recompensarte lo de hoy así que ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa esta noche? Podemos ponernos deportivos y jugar cricket, o podemos tomar algo y relajarnos. –La joven Canigula sintió algo de interés. Al no tener amigos cercanos nunca la habían invitado a casas ajenas, por lo cual esta propuesta le resultaba bastante tentadora. Además, seguro que Jake sería exitoso como publicista, porque hablaba tan bien de una simple visita que hasta le daban ganas de ir ahora. –¡Te aseguro que el espíritu servicial de los Dillinger te hará sentir como una reina! Además… Mis padres no estarán en casa así que está bien.

–¿Fueron de viaje?

–Nah, lavaron dinero y ahora están huyendo de la policía. –Le guiñó un ojo y Christine supuso que era una broma así que se rió junto a Jake. No le iba tanto el humor negro, pero esta vez no era algo fuerte o pasado de la raya. Era sarcasmo bien intencionado nada más.

–Buena broma, pero hablando en serio…

–No era una broma, están huyendo de la policía.

Ella se quedó congelada, parpadeando dos veces para digerir la noticia. Jake estaba muy tranquilo como para que eso fuese verdad.

–Pero… Eso es ilegal. –Lo dijo remarcando la obviedad, algo que Jake claramente sabía pero ignoraba. Eso le preocupó mucho a Christine, por no mencionar que no le apetecía ir a la casa de unos delincuentes, mas quería creer que él solo quería asustarla un poco o bromear con ella. Es decir… Vamos… Jake a pesar de todo era muy dulce ¿No era muy tonto creerlo capaz de secuestrarla y robarle? Esperaba que sí.

–¡Lo que significa que la casa está vacía y será divertido!

–Si tú lo dices. –Se alzó de hombros, más tranquila al ignorar su paranoia y con la felicidad que desprendía su compañero. Eso le gustaba, hacer felices a otros. –¿Sabes? Nunca había ido de visita a casa de nadie.

–Yo nunca he salido antes con una chica como tú. Y no sé si lo sabes, pero estoy seguro de que para mí eres una mejora.

–¿Mejora?

–Tú sabes escucharme, no como Chloe ¡Y eres divertida! Eres genial, Christine. –La aludida se quedó muda. No sabía qué responder ¿Cómo explotaba las esperanzas de Jake? Él la estaba viendo con ojos de novio y hasta la comparaba para bien con su ex, pero ella no podía mirarlo de otro modo que haría una amiga comprensiva y cariñosa. –¡Hay que ser mejoras mutuas!

–Bueno, estoy halagada. Esto es nuevo para mí, no estoy segura de lo que debería hacer. –Sonrió nerviosamente. No se atrevía a bajarlo de las nubes así ¿Qué pensaría de ella? No quería ser una amargada o algo así, pues incluso si Jake pretendía claramente llegar a algo más que amistad, eso no significaba que no pudiesen pasarla como un par de amigos esta noche.

–¡Debes tomar la mejora, Christine! ¡Ven, seguro que los chicos siguen por ahí!

Y sin oponer resistencia, Christine siguió a Jake, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarse nuevamente a un mundo donde tenía que usar disfraz. Repasando sus líneas, sus acciones, el libreto para interpretar a Christine Canigula; La simpática chica aficionada al teatro.

 _Mejora, uh…_

Si salir con Jake la ayudaba a descubrirse a sí misma y encontrar el libreto ideal… Entonces podría intentar que las cosas funcionaran con él.

 **. . .**

Jesús, Jesús, Jesús ¡Ahora sí que todo se había ido al carajo!

 _ **Déjame estar dentro de ti por siempre. Tu vida era tan lamentable antes. Ahora es tiempo de recorrer el camino e incluso más ¡Tienes que actualizarte!**_

Siguió caminando en círculos en un sitio vació del pasillo. Si continuaba podía dejar una zanja en el suelo, pero estaba seguro de que antes le explotaría la cabeza.

 _ **No te preocupes por la culpa que sientes. Solo respira y sella el trato ¡Demonios! ¡Tienes que actualizarte!**_

Las palabras de su Squip no dejaban de dar vueltas por su cabeza al tiempo en que quería largarse a llorar de la frustración. Prácticamente lo habían engañado para ilusionar Brooke Lohst con unos sentimientos que no podía corresponder, y ahora ella creía fervientemente que era su novio. Qué va, lo eran ¡La había besado pensando que era Michael, joder! Y lo peor es que no tuvo valor para reconocer su error en voz alta porque ¿Qué le podía decir? "Brooke, lo siento, pero te besé porque te parecías a mi amigo Michael hace un segundo, verás, él me encanta tanto como dar vuelta la almohada para sentir el lado frío." ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso!

Quería tomárselo con calma, pero no podía hacerlo porque no importaba por cuál ángulo lo viese, la situación era terrible.

No estaba tan alterado por el beso en sí, o sea… Brooke relacionó sus nervios a la suposición de que era su primer beso, pero la verdad es que no lo era. Sonaba irónico, pero Michael había sido su primer beso, solo que tenían catorce años… Y Michael estaba tan drogado que no se acordaba de nada. Así que en teoría el problema no fue el beso, sino todos los problemas que le traería el mismo.

No podía simplemente romperle el corazón a Brooke, ella era maravillosa aunque no la amaba ¡Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a tener una novia que no quería! ¿Qué pasó con el acuerdo para estar con Michael? Él era su única razón para seguir conservando a esa computadora del demonio, pero lo único que hacía era alejarlo de él.

– **Soy de Japón, el término correcto sería "computadora del yokai".**

–¡A ti te quería ver! –Chilló. No lo había visto materializarse desde que Brooke empezó a delirar con su boda imaginaria y muchos gatitos. El desgraciado simplemente había desaparecido y no se volvió a mostrar ni para ayudarlo cuando estaba suplicando una idea para huir de Brooke por un rato. –¡¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste hacer?!

– **¿Qué acaso no es obvio?**

–¡Por supuesto que es obvio! ¡Me hiciste besar a Brooke Lohst! –Era increíble que estuviese comportándose como si no hubiese hecho nada malo. Podría tirarse a golpearlo de no ser porque no estaba realmente ahí.

– **Yo no te hice hacer nada, fuiste tú el que la besó.**

–¡Porque me engañaste! ¡Creí que era Michael! ¡Incluso creí que estaba soñando, mierda!

– **Tuve que hacerlo, de lo contrario no ibas a corresponder.** –Jeremy no sabía qué cara poner para expresar todos las emociones que anudaban su estómago, había caído en una trampa. – **Vamos, Jeremy ¿No puedes verlo? ¡Tenemos un plan, ahora sé un hombre! ¡Empiezas con Brooke y luego progresas! Evaluaremos y entonces tendrás éxito ¿Y sabes lo que eso significa? ¡Michael Mell!**

Pero el joven no estaba para nada convencido. –¿Qué…? ¿Quieres decir que si quiero que Michael me note debo ser popular, y si quiero ser popular tengo que engancharme con Brooke? ¿Esa es tu lógica? ¿Herir a una chica para elevar mi estatus?

– **Bueno, pensaba en juntarte con Rich Goranski o Dustin Kropp pero... Brooke afortunadamente ya siente cosas por ti.**

El de pecas casi chilla del horror. –¡No se trata de con quién me quieras juntar! ¡De cualquier u otro modo alguien sale herido y no es lo que yo quería! ¡Es horrible por donde lo mires! ¡¿Cómo voy a dejar a Brooke ahora?!

– **Jeremy ¿Quieres dejar de ser un sensible llorón y ser naturalmente egoísta por un momento?** –El Squip se restregó la cara y prosiguió a hacer aparecer una pantalla de proyección delante de ambos. El adolescente observó las gráficas con los nombres de muchos de sus compañeros, incluyendo a Christine, Michael y Rich. **–¿Sabes por qué los populares son populares? ¡Porque tienen poder, Jeremy! Son guapos, son carismáticos, tienen dinero, hacen fiestas o asisten a ellas, algunos inspiran temor… ¿Y crees que llegaron hasta ahí arriba siendo buenas personas? ¿Crees que rechazando a una chica con poder vas a llegar lejos? No estoy tratando de alejarte de Michael, Jeremy ¡Trato de acercarte a él más que nunca!**

Jeremy no quiso seguir escuchando y se apartó de él haciendo desaparecer el gráfico de un manotazo. –¡No! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Ya hay demasiadas voces en mi cabeza como para que tú te añadas! Necesito un maldito minuto para procesar y pensar tranquilo.

Si seguía escuchando sus ideas rebuscadas y permitiendo que la ira se apodere de su razonamiento, solo iba a terminar rompiendo algo. Tenía muchas cosas que pensar como para hacerlo de una sola vez, entre ellas pensar qué haría con el tema de Brooke, Christine, y cómo demonios iba a encontrar a Michael.

Se apoyó entonces sobre la pared, suspirando cuando visualizó al Squip mirándolo desde unos metros. Cuando dijo que quería un minuto para pensar, indirectamente estaba pidiéndole que se desactivara un rato, pero por lo visto la indirecta pegó lejos del blanco. –Solo. –Aclaró. –¿Podrías salir de mi cabeza por cinco minutos?

Lejos de parecer enfadado, el Squip se alzó de hombros con una sonrisa y desapareció antes de decir. –Por supuesto.

Y listo, Jeremy Heere por fin estaba solo, sin nadie más que sus propios pensamientos, justo como quería.

Seguía ansioso, había escapado de su supuesta novia diciendo que tenía que buscar unos libros de su casillero, pero solo fue una excusa para que Brooke le diese tiempo a solas mientras lo esperaba afuera. Habían quedado en ir a Pinkberry, y realmente no había aceptado por gusto, sino porque ya que había besado a la pobre se le daba muy mal decirle que no.

Tomó un respiro, luego dos, luego tres… Necesitaba todo el oxígeno posible para que su cerebro trabajase bien buscando alguna solución al embrollo en el que se había metido. No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría encontrar la respuesta, pero si debía quedarse todo el día en la escuela para eso… ¡Que así sea! Claro que no estaba en sus planes chocar con alguien en el pasillo antes de poder comenzar una caminata reflexiva.

–¿Michael?

El aludido, que era con quien había chocado el brazo al ir en dirección opuesta, volteó cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. A Jeremy se le iluminaron los ojos ¡Era Michael! No Michael la ilusión, sino el Michael real, el que había estado buscando todo el santo día, el que sí quería besar.

–¡Michael! ¡Por Dios! ¡Estoy tan feliz de por fin verte! –No mentía, luego de todo lo que había ocurrido y lo frustrado que estuvo al no encontrarlo, verlo por fin era mérito más que suficiente para llorar de alegría, solo que… Michael no tenía cara de que verlo le hiciese aunque sea un poco feliz.

–¿En serio? ¿Así que no me has estado evitando todo el día? –Dijo en tono acusatorio, frunciendo el ceño.

Jeremy parpadeó dos veces, sin entender a qué se refería. –¿De qué hablas? No te visto desde… –Reaccionó. Si alguien podía responderle cualquier duda era la copia barata de Keanu Reeves, a la cual no tenía muchas ganas de ver pero necesitaba. –Reactívate. –Ordenó de mala gana, volteado a él cuando apareció a su costado.

– **Se llama bloqueo de nervio óptico.** –Explicó tan solo aparecer, tan rápidamente que Jeremy solo procesó la respuesta a media pregunta.

– _¿Por qué no he visto a Michael desde…? Espera ¿Qué?_

– **Tengo accesos a tus nervios ópticos. He estado bloqueando a Michael de tu campo visual.**

Aquello le resultó no como una patada en el hígado, no como un batazo en la cabeza y mucho menos como un baldazo de agua fría. Fue aún peor, fue como una bofetada de parte de su madre desaparecida.

Finalmente todo empezaba a tener sentido.

Su imposibilidad de encontrar a Michael, las miradas extrañadas de sus profesores cuando preguntaba por él, su ausencia en las clases que compartían y en el almuerzo… Michael no lo había estado evitando, se lo había cruzado más de una vez, estuvo en su salón asignado cada vez que fue a preguntar por él, estuvieron juntos en el mismo salón y en la cafetería. Michael estuvo delante de su nariz todo este tiempo pero él no pudo verlo porque era invisible a su visión, como los garabatos de sus exámenes que terminaba borrando antes de entregar.

¡Claro! ¡Michael no lo evitó, fue él quien lo hizo sin darse cuenta!

La sangre le empezó a hervir de rabia. Una cosa era hacerlo besar a una chica que no le atraía ni un poco, y otra cosa muy diferente era mantenerlo alejado del chico que pretendía conquistar sin ser consciente de ello. Estaba tan furioso e indignado que ni siquiera tenía palabras para comenzar a insultar a su Squip, y no sabía por dónde empezar a indagar con merecido enojo.

–Jeremy ¿Por qué estás ahí parado de forma rara? –Michael preguntó, sacándolo de su trance. Pero cuando estuvo por responder, la voz de su Squip volvió a sacarlo de sus casillas.

– **Michael es una conexión al Jeremy 1.0. Si quieres mejorar para él, tienes que estar dispuesto a hacer algunos sacrificios.**

–En serio, viejo ¿Qué pasa contigo? –El de gafas le miró extrañado. Le asustaba un poco cuando Jeremy se quedaba en silencio y no se movía o miraba a otro lado, era como si estuviese otro de sus ataques de ansiedad, pero esta vez sabía diferenciarlos porque Jeremy le prestó atención. –Has estado actuando extraño desde… Desde… –Fue entonces que la expresión acusatoria de Michael cayó, y en su lugar una mirada sorprendida e incrédula tomó lugar. –Funcionó ¿Verdad? T-Tu Squip… ¿Funcionó?

El de pecas no tuvo más remedio que asentir apenadamente con la cabeza y fingir su mejor sonrisa de "¿A que no es genial?". –E-Eh, sorpresa… Yay.

Estaba esperando que Michael lo insultara a más no poder, lo merecía de todos modos. No había tenido suficiente sentido común como para empezar a sospechar de su ausencia, y apenas se enterara de lo que pasó este día… Jesucristo, Michael lo mataría, ya podía verlo por la forma en la que se acercaba listo para gritarle algo y zarandearlo por los hombros. Eso estaba esperando, y no fue lo que ocurrió.

–¡Jeremy, eso es asombroso! –Muy diferente a lo que había creído, el de gafas estaba radiante de alegría y emoción, sujetándolo por los hombros mientras sonreía y su mirada se iluminaba. Jeremy se sintió aliviado y hasta se le contagió la emoción de Michael, sonriendo también pero de forma más suave. –¡Tenemos que probarlo! ¡No, tenemos que celebrar! ¡Tenemos que drogarnos en mi casa!

–¿Entonces no estás molesto conmigo? –Tanteó por si acaso, y Michael puso una cara de no entender de qué estaba hablando.

–¿Por qué lo estaría? ¡Esto que está pasando es increíble, Jeremy! Entiendo si hoy estuviste algo ocupado, supongo que esto de ser popular no es sencillo ¡Pero no hay tiempo para detenerse en detalles! Voy a buscar algo de la máquina expendedora y volveré ¡Y entonces iremos a mi casa a hacer una maratón brutal de videojuegos! ¡Ya regreso!

Jeremy solo le vio partir y se apoyó de espaldas a una de las paredes, soltando un suspiro entre aliviado y enamorado. Demonios ¿Cómo no adorar a alguien como Michael? Era tan comprensivo y paciente con él, que hasta se preguntaba si no estaba siendo demasiado amable, claro que eso ya no importaba ahora mismo.

Podía funcionar ¡Todo tenía esperanza de funcionar! Su plan de esta mañana no podría llevarse a cabo tal como fue pensado, pero no había de qué preocuparse, podía improvisar algo bueno en el camino de regreso a casa de Michael.

– **No vas a ir con él.**

Oh, y hablando de Roma.

Volteó hacia él con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de pocos amigos ¿Aun después de todo lo que le hizo hacer creía que seguiría obedeciéndolo? No lo hagan reír, tal vez él era torpe como para tomar sus propias buenas decisiones, pero esto era claro como el agua.

– _¿Y debería hacerte caso? Teníamos un trato. Yo haría todo lo que tú me dijeras si con eso me ayudabas a conquistar a Michael ¿Y qué pasó? ¡Tengo una novia que no sé cómo dejar! ¡Y eso es lo de menos! ¡Borraste a Michael de mi campo visual aun sabiendo que es él a quien quiero enamorar! ¡Tú no me estás ayudando en lo absoluto! ¡Y ni trates de hacerme creer que esto fue un accidente o un fallo!_

– **Demonios, Jeremy ¿Siquiera me dejarás explicarme?** –El aludido le dio paso a la palabra, no muy convencido. Todas las excusas del Squip lo tenían sin cuidado, a este punto no podía simplemente darle una explicación que lo hiciese cambiar de parecer. **–Sé que tú piensas ahora mismo que estoy tratando de alejarte de Michael, pero no es lo que pretendo. Solo trato de volverte más atractivo para que él te preste atención.**

– _No lo entiendo, explícate._

– **Sabía que si encontrabas a Michael ibas a hacer algo tonto. Quieres parecerle genial y atento, pero solo hubieses logrado dar pena ajena, porque no sabes cómo hacer ver tus atributos correctamente para que te tomen en serio. Evitando que te lo encontraras ibas a hacer un día normal sin él, él te vería volverte genial por tu propia cuenta. Además… Michael no es popular, Jeremy. Con él a tu lado será imposible que te alces en tu estatus social.** **Estoy tratando de darte todas las soluciones más lógicas y sencillas que puedo, Jeremy ¿Crees que es tan fácil cuando rechazas cada una de mis ideas?**

– _Tus ideas no me están ayudando en lo absoluto. Además ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Tachar a mi amigo como un perdedor y decirme que no sé destacar por mi cuenta?_

– **¿Qué? ¿Dirás que no es verdad? Me quieres para enamorarlo ¿No es así? ¿No estamos ambos de acuerdo en que no lo lograrás siendo tan terrible como eres? ¡¿Crees que ya eres mejor?! ¡No! ¡Jeremy, eres el mismo adolescente defectuoso solo que con ropa a la moda! ¡Sin mí nunca hubieses logrado que alguien supiese de tu existencia! ¿Crees que le gustabas a Brooke desde hace un año? Por favor, es obvio que estaba mintiendo.**

Esta vez no respondió. Jeremy apretó los labios concentrándose en la ventana que daba al patio. Odiaba ver su reflejo, pero desesperadamente trataba de creer que todo era una mentira.

No podía engañar a un Squip, él podía leer sus pensamientos como un libro y no tenía límite alguno para hacerlo mientras estuviese en su cerebro. Jeremy lo sabía, siempre se sintió insignificante junto a los demás porque repasaba sus defectos y los estudiaba como si se acercara algún examen importante, le era imposible mirarse al espejo hasta para las tareas más simples, e incluso desde antes de haberse enamorado colocaba a Michael por encima de todo. Porque él sí que importaba, pero él no valía nada.

Lo sabía perfectamente, solo que admitirlo era algo que lo destrozaba por completo.

– _No he cambiado nada ¿Verdad?_

– **Ni un poco.** –Negó con la cabeza serenamente, colocándose a espaldas de Jeremy mientras este seguía mirando al cristal. – **¿Te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer?**

–Todo sobre mí es terrible. –Repitió en tono muerto, casi igual al de una máquina o alguien en estado de trance. –Todo sobre mí me hace querer morir.

– **Exacto. Y como quiero tu éxito no puedo permitir que sigas cargando con esos errores. Serás popular con mi ayuda, Jeremy. Y una vez que tengas todas las miradas encima verás cómo Michael cae de rodillas frente a ti.**

– _Pero… Yo no quiero ser especial, no quiero ser popular. Solo… Solo quiero estar con él._ –Sus dedos buscaron en uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo gris y uno de ellos trazó una línea sobre el papel del sobre. Había preparado su carta con tanto esmero y cariño, pero ahora no parecía nada más que un pedazo de basura sin valor ¡Por Dios! ¿En serio iba a entregarle eso a Michael? Seguro que se habría reído en su cara por lo estúpidamente ingenuo que era. _–Pero es cierto, yo no le gusto como soy._

– **Es por eso que yo te ayudaré. Mira, Jeremy… ¿Sabes cuándo una persona quiere algo? ¡Cuando no la tiene y es inalcanzable! Ignorar a Michael suena cruel, pero ¿Viste cuánto se alegró por ti luego de que no le prestaras atención durante todo el día? Puedo asegurar que estarás en su mente día y noche hasta que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú.**

– _¿Ignorarlo? P-Pero eso lo heriría. No quiero herir a Michael, no podría._

– **Es tan solo un pequeño sacrificio por el amor ¿No crees? Lo felices que serán juntos va a recompensar toda la espera. Además él es más fuerte que eso, Jeremy.**

– _Supongo… Que tienes razón_. –Murmuró por lo bajo, revisando su carta por última vez antes de empezar a romperla de par en par hasta que solo parecía confeti. No la necesitaría, daba pena, no era algo que pudiese mostrarle a Michael. No sabía cómo es que su Squip había logrado darle la vuelta a la situación y hacer ver su plan como algo efectivo, sin embargo eso ya no importaba. _–Le recompensaré de algún modo todo esto cuando estemos juntos. Solo… Quiero saber ¿Qué pasará con Brooke?_

– **Yo no me preocuparía tanto por ella, Jeremy. Es bella y popular, no tardará en aburrirse de ti.**

– _Supongo._

Respiró hondo, dejando los restos del papel en el bote de basura. Se sentía extraño, como si ninguna emoción lo dominara ahora mismo, solo profunda apatía y un vació en el pecho. Tal vez simplemente estaba harto de tantas emociones sobrecargándolo, sí, estaba harto de todo. Ya nada importaba, su opinión no importaba, él era quien necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente, su trabajo solo era escuchar y obedecer aunque doliera.

Porque era lo correcto, y todo estaría bien.

–¡Jeremy! ¿Vienes? –Michael apareció por el pasillo y se acercó felizmente, notando cuando estuvo cerca que su amigo se veía diferente. –¿Jeremy? ¿Está todo bien?

Solo era una última vez. Jeremy solo quería mirar a Michael una última vez, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo viviría sin escuchar su voz o ver su sonrisa, no tenía ni idea de hasta cuánto tiempo después lo volvería a tener cerca. Lo extrañaría demasiado, pero el resultado valdría la pena.

 _Por Dios. Michael, perdóname por esto, por favor._

–A-Activar bloqueo de nervio óptico.

Solo bastaron esas palabras en un murmullo para que su mejor amigo desapareciera delante de sus ojos, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. Estaba tan aturdido que no sabía si su corazón estaba por salírsele de la garganta o si había caído al suelo. Michael seguía ahí, pero ya no podía verlo, eso sí… Él sí podía verlo a él, por lo que el de pecas se apresuró a alejarse por la puerta de salida lo más rápido posible.

No quería que notase sus lágrimas.

–¡Jeremy! ¡Aquí estoy! –Brooke alzó su mano tiernamente y la agitó con euforia al verlo salir de la institución, aunque apenas lo vio automáticamente se acercó a él para abrazarlo. –Oh, Jeremy bonito ¡No llores! Ven, un yogurt congelado y algo de música de Eminem te hará bien. Superarás esto conmigo.

Brooke era muy considerada, pero no tenía por qué saber que Jeremy no estaba llorando por Eminem, y tampoco porque su Squip lo haya provocado. Estaba llorando porque por primera vez había hecho algo que podría herir a su único amigo, lo había dejado atrás, había separado el juego de dos. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo lejos de él, y sin embargo había accedido a su ausencia por no sabía cuánto tiempo.

Quizá estaba siendo muy dramático, nadie había muerto en realidad. Pero Michael siempre fue su otra mitad ¿Qué haría ahora sin él? Al menos su Squip parecía tener una respuesta.

– **Ahora, pongámonos a trabajar.**

Así que… Esto era una actualización ¿No? Imaginaba que sería menos difícil, pero no podía sentirse sorprendido. Después de todo, era una mejora por amor.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **Jeremy ya la cagó, señores y señoras.**

 **¿Les he dicho cuánto amo cuando Christine aparece? Adoro pintarla diferente a como lo hacen normalmente. (?**

 **Lo de Duke se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, sí. Seguiré metiendo personajes de otros musicales, Y NO NECESITO TU APROBACIÓN.**  
 **Ella puede madurar y ser mejor persona, basta. Ya está vieja para ser una perra(?**

 **Y bueno... Se acerca el capítulo de Halloween y nuestro caos en el baño. Este fic avanzó más rápido de lo que esperaba, pero estoy feliz por eso. No ideaba hacerlo tan largo después** **de todo, sino volver esto una versión más desarrollada, profunda... Y gay del musical(?**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado**


	10. A nightmare halloween

**Para los que se pregunten cómo son los disfraces de Halloween, si conocen a ClaComics habrán visto que ella hizo su versión de los disfraces.**

 **Mi estilo y diseño de los personajes no es como el de Cla, pero me gustan los disfraces (?** **  
** **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Jeremy empezaba a creer que esto de ignorar a Michael no se le daba para nada bien.

Y no eran suposiciones, era la pura y cruda verdad que vivía cada día desde que tomó la, hasta ahora, decisión más difícil—Por no decir peor—desde que tuvo consciencia para decidir ¿Cómo empezar a resumir su nueva vida siendo popular? Digamos que alucinante, pero vacía.

Era monótono, al igual que su vieja vida de geek, pero no lo llenaba.

Le iba bien en la escuela, sus notas estaban hasta las nubes y muchos profesores estaban empezando a considerar nombrarlo estudiante del año, o hablar con otros profesores de otras escuelas para que le ofrecieran una beca en Harvard. En un principio eso no le interesaba, pues esas notas no estaban hechas en base a su propia inteligencia, y Harvard a pesar de ser una de las mejores universidades no era lo que quería para su futuro. Estaba cansado de sonreírse a sus profesores con lo que parecía falsa modestia, se sentía culpable pensando que toda esa fe sobre él era en base a mentiras.

Su círculo social se había extendido rápidamente desde que empezó a andar con los populares. Los chicos más geniales lo trataban como otro colega, unas cuantas chicas y un par de chicos se le habían insinuado y coqueteado más veces de las que podía asimilar, y pasar tiempo en casa ya parecía un recuerdo lejano. Casi siempre estaba afuera con sus "nuevos amigos", normalmente en Pinkberry, tonteando en el parque, paseando en el centro comercial, yendo al cine, en fin... Cosas que hacía cada muerte del obispo.

Supuestamente ahora Rich era su mejor amigo, o al menos eso intuían los demás al verlos tan cercanos, pero Jeremy sabía que no era verdad. Rich podía ser gracioso, absolutamente cool y todo lo que los demás quisieran, pero no era su mejor amigo. Ni hablar de Jake.

Christine al parecer le había perdonado lo que ocurrió en la enfermería, pues nunca volvió a mencionar el tema y siguió actuando como siempre. Tal vez eso era lo único bueno que le trajo la situación. Se había vuelto mucho más bueno en el teatro, aunque el Squip le daba un par de ayudas cuando se olvidaba sus líneas. Podía pasar mucho tiempo con Christine, hablando y hablando sin parar sobre sus musicales favoritos, practicando coreografías o cantando. Incluso en cierta ocasión Christine le leyó en voz alta "El ladrón del rayo" y se divirtieron haciendo las voces de los personajes.

En cuanto a Brooke... Jesucristo, nunca creyó que terminar con alguien fuese tan estúpidamente complicado si no era en series de televisión, pero así era. Su primera novia... Y no la amaba en lo absoluto, pero sabía apreciarla como una buena amiga, pues a pesar de todo Brooke era una chica dulce, amable, divertida y animada. Disfrutaba estar con ella, aunque le incomodaba tener que actuar como su novio por todo lo que implicaba. No tanto por los besos, pero sí cuando estaban solos y ella se proponía "avanzar". No quería ofender a Brooke, pero así fuera el chico más calenturiento en todo New Jersey no estaba listo para ese algo con nadie. Afortunadamente Brooke siempre lo comprendía y proponía otras actividades como ver películas.

En sí todo parecía perfecto, pero... Extrañaba a Michael.

Extrañaba todo sobre él. Extrañaba escucharlo improvisar letras de canciones para encajarlas en melodías que ya existían, sus piyamadas jugando videojuegos entre gritos o fumando marihuana mientras deliraban sobre todo y hacían preguntas estúpidas el uno al otro, cuando sus madres lo avergonzaban frente a él, sus interesantes charlas sobre documentales que podían entretenerlo durante horas. Por un carajo, extrañaba que lo abrazara, que lo acurrucara con él cuando dormían juntos, sentir el aroma de su hoodie, que jugase con sus rizos cuando estaba aburrido, la forma en la que se ponía las gafas desorientadamente cuando despertaban, extrañaba sus ojos gentiles y su sonrisa.

Sí, Jeremy se estaba prácticamente muriendo internamente sin Michael.

Al principio creyó que esto sería sencillo, que con mostrarse guapo, popular y genial en la escuela Michael lo miraría, aunque Jeremy no pudiese ver sus reacciones. Creyó que podría distraerse con su nuevo grupo de amigos, pero nada servía, Michael estaba clavado en su cabeza y el paso de los días solo lo fue empeorando al punto de que se sentía ansioso como nunca antes.

Jamás había estado sin Michael más de una semana—Y ni siquiera eso, porque solo se iba por vacaciones a Filipinas y se mantenían en contacto por mensajes y Skype— y ahora que tendría que vivir sin su compañía por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, estaba poniéndose muy nervioso.

Lo había intentado por todos los medios posibles. Cartas, mensajes, llamadas, incluso consideró hablarle en código morse cuando estaban en la misma clase, pero el Squip le había prohibido todo tipo de contacto o comunicación con Michael hasta que él evaluara mejor la situación y creyera que ya era el momento de ser directo. Desobedecer era lo más idiota que podía hacer, pues en cada momento que siquiera tomaba un lápiz, abría el contacto de Michael o siquiera lo buscaba con la mirada—Aun sabiendo que no podía verlo ni aunque estuviese frente a él— el Squip le daba una choque eléctrico, corto pero doloroso, y le recordaba que no tenía que comportarse como un desesperado porque eso "no era atractivo para nadie".

Desobedecer era idiota... Sin embargo Jeremy era idiota, así que perdía la cuenta de las ocasiones en las que hizo esfuerzos abismales para mantener la mente en blanco mientras hacía cartas o escribía un mensaje, pero nunca funcionaba y solo se ganaba una descarga molesta. Ya hasta empezaba a dolerle la espalda con tanta electricidad.

Lo que más lo entristecía era que Michael no trataba de comunicarse con él. Ni mensajes, ni llamadas, ni notitas, ni una maldita señal de humo ¿Él estaba viviendo perfectamente sin él? Le daban ganas de llorar cuando releía sus viejos mensajes y sus fotos juntos durante la noche, antes de dormir, más aún cuando encontraba papeles en blanco en su casillero que por unos segundos elevaban su esperanza de que se tratasen de notitas. Sonaba emo, pero hasta las canciones más animadas como "VideoGames", "The Bro duet" o "Cecily Smith" lo deprimían.

Todavía le carcomía el remordimiento por haberlo dejado sin dar explicaciones, quería disculparse, pero la prohibición no le permitía nada.

Aunque... No todo estaba perdido, si era honesto y tenía esperanza.

Jake había anunciado hace una semana que había una enorme fiesta en su casa para Halloween, y todo aquel que estaba invitado tenía permiso a invitar a más gente, pues como Jake decía "Mientras más, mejor". Los disfraces tenían que ser sorpresa por supuesto, lo cual era una temática bastante interesante. Christine no le reveló nada, pero le soltó algunas pistas.

A Jeremy le entusiasmaba hacer su propio disfraz, era algo que siempre hacía desde que había aprendido a coser y bordar—Por necesidad, porque cuando compras ropa barata y de mala calidad es normal que se descosan las costuras o se rompan—, y le permitía darle un toque personal y único. Al inicio había estado indeciso por Jenna de Waitress, Percy Jackson, La princesa Peach o tal vez una mezcla radical entre Eliza y Laurens, pero su Squip reventó su burbuja mencionándole que no sería muy "cool" aparecer con un vestido en la fiesta de Halloween. Eso descartó sus opciones hasta Laurens y Percy, pero luego dijo que nadie sabría quién demonios era y que eligiese algo más "normal y conocido".

Eso lo llevó a hacer un traje improvisado de Cyborg, que a decir verdad aunque no era su idea principal no estaba quedando nada mal.

Todos en la escuela hablaban sobre la fiesta. Aseguraban que las fiestas de Jake cada año eran mejores, y que siempre ocurría algo inesperado sobre lo cual se podía hablar durante semanas y meses. Corrían rumores de que la mismísima Lady Gaga había estado en una de ellas, camuflada entre la gente, pero Jeremy ya creía que eso era más fantasía que realidad, o que simplemente alguna chica asistió disfrazada de aquella celebridad.

Jeremy no era de ir a fiestas, básicamente porque nunca lo invitaban a una. Tampoco le entusiasmaba mucho eso de ir a una, porque sabía que a veces se salían de control, podían ponerle cosas raras a las bebidas, o podías amanecer sin un riñón, pero en vista de que todos en su escuela seguían vivos y coleando después de ir más de una vez a una... Tal vez no tenía que preocuparse tanto. Sería genial a pesar de que no le gustaba estar rodeado de mucha gente, porque esta vez nadie lo vería como un bicho raro ¿Sería verdad todo lo que veía en la televisión sobre esas fiestas? ¿Habría vasos rojos? ¿Romperían algún mueble? ¿Habría adolescentes ebrios haciendo de las suyas en las habitaciones?

De algo estaba seguro, él no iba a beber nada. No por paranoia, sino porque... No le gustaba el alcohol. Independientemente de todos sus efectos, el sabor y el olor eran agrios y nauseabundos, ni siquiera soportaba una sidra de manzana. Si tenía resistencia o no, eso no lo sabía, nunca había bebido más de un trago en su vida, un trago que casi lo hacía vomitar. Básicamente, no terminaría ebrio ni con resaca.

– _It's you, it's you. Is all for you! Everything I do! I tell you all the time! Heaven is a place in earth with you. Tell me all the things you wanna do. I heard that you like the bard girls honey, is that true?_ –Canturreaba por lo bajo, terminando de dar unos cuantos bordados más al disfraz. Estaba casi listo para mañana, y había quedado justo como había planeado. – _It's better that I ever even knew! They say that the world was built for two. Only worth living If somebody is loving you..._ –Se levantó de la cama, revisando el disfraz extendido sobre el colchón. Sonrió para sí mismo, por fin estaba listo. – _Baby now you do!_

– **Waw, por fin lo terminaste.** –Observó la forma holográfica de Keanu Reeves, sin una mirada asombrada pero sí con el tono de voz que lo demostraba. **–Créeme, presumir que lo hiciste tú mismo te hará ver bien esta noche.**

–Supongo que sí. –Suspiró agotado, decidiendo tender el disfraz sobre la silla frente a su computadora para poder recostarse con total libertad sobre su cama. Estaba agotado luego de haber ido de aquí para allá con Jenna, Chloe, Brooke y Christine en el centro comercial, pero al menos pudo aprovechar para comprar los materiales que le faltaban para terminar su disfraz.

Se estiró con un sonoro bostezo, desviando su mirada hacia el teléfono. Tenía muchos mensajes de su grupo de WhatsApp "Pato y Jab", nombre que Rich asignó por motivos desconocidos, pero ninguno de Michael.

Hoy eso no le molestaba, porque después de tanto pensarlo, Jeremy creía que invitar a Michael a la fiesta de Jake sería maravilloso. En serio quería verlo, y la fiesta era la excusa perfecta para demostrarle lo mucho que había mejorado, y quizá tener la oportunidad de coquetearle.

Michael y él siempre celebraban Halloween, se disfrazaban como podían y pedían dulces en todas las casas del barrio para después comer hasta que les doliera el estómago. Siempre combinaban sus disfraces, como de mago y conejo, Batman y Robin, en fin, cosas por el estilo. No le desanimaba no hacerlo este año, ya que habían dejado esa costumbre cuando se hicieron muy grandes para pedir dulces, aunque sí extrañaba eso.

Se le enrojecía el rostro de solo imaginar las miles de posibilidades de estar con él en una fiesta donde había alcohol, hierba, hormonas alborotadas y adrenalina. Oh Dios ¿Cómo debía pedirle que fuese con él? No podía simplemente pedírselo, tal vez seguía enojado con él, pero tampoco quería empezar una discusión fenomenal y perder el hilo de la charla. Tenía que pensar en algo fresco, cool, coqueto, y que demostrara que quería compensarle por haberle dejado solo.

–Hey, Squip ¿Cómo debería pedirle a Michael...?

– **No.** –Se limitó a responder secamente, a lo cual Jeremy reaccionó borrando su sonrisa. – **Ya sé lo que estás pensando, y no. No vas a invitar a Michael a la fiesta de Jake.**

–¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! ¡No puedes decirme que luego de haberlo ignorado por semanas pareceré un desesperado si le pido que vaya conmigo! –Bufó, incorporándose sobre la cama sin haber soltado el teléfono. –Ya ha pasado mucho, tiempo, no sé tú, pero a mí me parece una oportunidad excelente para poner en práctica todo lo que me enseñaste.

Se alzó de hombros y volvió al teléfono, abriendo el contacto de Michael ¿Cuál era la forma indicada de invitarlo? Estaba muy seco de ideas para ser espontáneo, y su Squip no le ayudaba mucho.

– **Jeremy, te he dicho que todavía no es momento.**

Pero él no le estaba escuchando, seguía tirando y desechando ideas, escribiendo y borrando oraciones. Nada le parecía el intermedio perfecto y eso le estaba desesperando bastante, ya hasta estaba considerando que entrar por la ventana de la habitación de Michael era una idea mucho mejor que esta. Le hubiese gustado pensarlo más ahora que tenía al menos "Hey, Michael" escrito, pero antes de poder teclear algo más un choque eléctrico leve y apenas molesto lo sobresaltó.

–¡Oye! ¡¿Qué...?! ¿Qué? –Iba a quejarse, pero al ver su teléfono notó que se había apagado. –No puede ser ¡¿Rompiste mi teléfono?!

– **¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que fundiría tu único aparato de comunicación sabiendo que no puedes ni pagar ropa decente? Solo lo apagué. Puedo hacer interferencias electromagnéticas directas ¿No te lo conté?**

–Mierda, a veces puedes ser un dolor de culo.

Gruñó queriendo volver a encender el teléfono, pero otro choque eléctrico se lo impidió, salvo que esta vez fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo chillar y tirar el celular al otro lado de la habitación. Cuando recuperó el aire y dejó de sentir que se le quemaba la piel, no pudo hacer otra cosa más tonta que tirarle una almohada a la imagen holográfica de Keanu Reeves, que obviamente atravesó el lanzamiento.

–¡Jesucristo! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! –Todavía no pensaba levantarse para buscar su celular, le parecía mucho más importante hacer algo que consideraba necesario desde hace bastante; empezar a marcar los límites.

Su Squip era más que eficiente, eso nunca podría negarlo, le consiguió en unos días la popularidad que no había logrado en años, sin embargo había algo que no le agradaba de él y que tampoco toleraba en otras personas. Odiaba que le obligaran a hacer cosas que no quería o que le dieran prohibiciones, y no por cosas tan simples como no usar el teléfono en clase o ciertas normas de conducta, eso lo comprendía, pero de eso a cortar toda su creatividad, opinión o señal de propia moral... Eso ya era cruzar la línea de lo fastidioso.

Por supuesto que al principio le parecía razonable obedecerlo en todo lo que dijera, pero porque apenas tenía necesidad de ello y solo se limitaba a darle información, opciones para responder a conversaciones que quedaban estancadas, y demás cosas banales. Toleró lo de Michael por mucho tiempo a pesar de que creía que era algo muy extremo y el desgraciado no se había dignado en hablarle aún sobre su desempeño para llamar la atención de Michael.

– **No me estabas haciendo caso.**

–Muy bien, creo que tenemos que empezar a dejar puntos claros entre tú y yo. –Suspiró pesadamente. –Agradezco tu ayuda, pero estás pasando los límites. No soy un computador pero tengo la ligera sospecha de que tantos choques eléctricos me darán problemas en un futuro, así que deja eso. Segundo, no me has dicho si Michael se ha fijado en mí todo este tiempo que lo he ignorado. Tercero, sé que quieres ayudarme pero una cosa es aconsejarme y convencerme, mientras que la otra es prácticamente pasarte por encima de mis decisiones propias y hacerme tu títere.

El Squip ni se inmutó, apenas glitcheando su forma holográfica antes de hablar. **–Tú dijiste que harías todo lo que yo dijera.**

–¡Si me ayudabas con Michael! ¡Se supone que me ayudarías con eso! ¡Es increíble que sea la segunda vez que tengo que repetírtelo!

– **Es increíble que aún no entiendas que ya te estoy ayudando con eso.** –Respondió completamente tranquilo. Tanta calma de su parte solo estaba enfureciendo más al de pecas, aunque no supiese por qué.

–¿Sabes qué? Estoy empezando a creer que no tienes las intenciones de ayudarme, y que tal vez solo seas defectuo-

"Defectuoso" es lo que planeaba decir, pero antes de terminar la oración su voz se quebró y el oxígeno empezó a faltarle en los pulmones. Trató de respirar, pero sentía la tráquea bloqueada, como si alguien estuviese asfixiándolo con un cable o con sus propias manos, solo que hasta donde él sabía no había nadie en su casa que pudiera hacer tal cosa. Llevó sus manos a su cuello por reflejo, cayendo sobre el colchón, podía respirar un poco, pero la sensación de sofocación desesperante seguía ahí.

– **Yo no soy defectuoso. Yo una versión más que mejorada de mis antiguas versiones. La 2.0, la 2.5, la 3.0... Yo soy la versión 4.0 y estoy más que calificado para esta tarea. Mis versiones antiguas sí que eran defectuosas ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tenían humanidad. Los humanos tienen sentimientos y emociones, en otras palabras, son débiles.**

Lo dijo casi con un siseo irritado, y entonces Jeremy por fin pudo volver a respirar normalmente, claro antes de toser y dar bocanadas de aire para aliviar el mareo. Tenía la vista nublada entre lágrimas de pánico, y esto solo se sentía diferente a todos sus ataques de ansiedad porque a pesar de la sensación estos eran simples ataques y nada más, no moriría en uno. Pero esta vez no lo creía tan así.

– **Si no te he dicho nada sobre Michael es porque quería que te concentraras más en mejorar muchas cosas de tu vida. Michael sí ha estado mirándote, pero no como tú quieres. No has llamado tanto su atención, todavía no es terreno seguro que hagas un movimiento.**

–¿A qué te refieres con que no me está mirando como yo quiero? –Alcanzó a preguntar con un hilo de voz, todavía un poco asustado ante esa repentina asfixia, pero también curioso ante ese comentario ajeno.

– **Yo puedo bloquear a Michael de tu visión, pero puedo verlo. Sus expresiones no me dicen nada bueno, Jeremy. Será menos vergonzoso para ti si te abstienes de invitarlo a la fiesta de Jake.**

Jeremy se quedó callado, tratando de analizar sin que le diese un arranque de frustración o algo similar. Una idea llegó a su mente, solo que no estaba seguro de comentarla, aunque... Ya la había pensado ¿No? Si era así, el Squip ya debería estar al tanto.

–Es porque ignorarlo no ha funcionado. –Suspiró, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldar de la cama. Su Squip no respondió, seguía callado observándolo con su forma falsa de Keanu Reeves, inmutado y expectante. –Tú te equivocaste.

Estaba listo para recibir otro choque eléctrico o cualquiera sea la respuesta física que se le ocurriese, pero el Squip tan solo negó con la cabeza. **–Ese no es el problema. Nos falta mucho que mejorar en ti antes de dar el gran paso. Recuerda que solo quiero evitar complicaciones, Jeremy. Como Squip no me gusta para nada herirte o que te desvíes de tu camino al objetivo, pero de alguna manera tengo que evitar que lo arruines por tu cuenta.**

El adolescente no respondió en seguida. Su Squip no solía hablarle de ese modo, de hecho no se comunicaban si no era para recibir su ayuda o unos regaños. Estaba ligeramente sorprendido, se supone que no era un humano pero creía percibir preocupación ¿O quizá solo lo estaba malinterpretando? Como sea que fuese, ahora se sentía culpable por haberle echado toda su bronca hace unos momentos. Él solo estaba tratando de ayudarle como mejor podía, dándole las tácticas más sencillas y efectivas, y él solo lo cuestionaba ¿Se podía ser más malagradecido en la vida? No quería ni imaginarse cómo podría ser esta situación si tan solo fuese Shannon la que lo mirara de ese modo inexpresivo.

–Lo siento. –Soltó en voz baja, volviendo la mirada al holograma de la computadora. –Sé que tratas de ayudarme y...

– **Está bien. Los humanos tienen desconfianza y miedo porque es un instinto de supervivencia, es normal que a veces desconfíes de mí. Pero trata de no hacerlo ¿Está bien?** –Jeremy asintió, sintiéndose más aliviado. **–Ahora levántate y ve hacia al espejo ¿Qué es lo que siempre tenemos en cuenta?**

Tardó un poco en hablar, puesto que no entendía del todo a qué se refería, pero solo dejando sus emociones fluir llegó a pensar algo. Hace poco había movido un espejo a su habitación, pero ni siquiera lo usaba para mirar si la ropa le quedaba bien, solo estaba ahí ocupando espacio y molestándolo cada vez que le pasaba por delante. Su Squip le dijo que alguna vez les sería útil, ahora que estaba realmente frente a él como esa vez en el centro comercial creía captar a qué se refería.

–¿Todo sobre mí es terrible?

– **¿Eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación?**

Se sobresaltó ligeramente volviendo a intentarlo. –D-Digo... Todo sobre mí es absolutamente terrible, todo sobre mí me hace querer morir.

– **¿Pero?**

–Pero... Tú vas a ayudarme con eso. –Aventuró sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa y el Squip se la devolvió con satisfacción.

– **Exactamente. Yo me aseguraré de cambiarte tanto que ya no habrá un "tú original" que odies. Ahora alístate, la fiesta será pronto.**

–¡Mierda, es cierto! –Chilló corriendo a la cama para tomar el disfraz y su teléfono. Seguro tenía un montón de mensajes no leídos en su grupo.

Aún tenía tiempo y la casa de Jake no quedaba tan lejos en auto. Normalmente Michael era quien le daba aventones o los llevaba a todos lados, pero ahora que había aprendido a conducir con su Squip, podía tomar el auto de su padre cada vez que lo necesitase, igualmente no es como si él lo usase normalmente.

Respiró hondo terminando de ponerse el disfraz. Tal vez tendría que aguantar un poco más antes de volver a ver a Michael, y aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba ni un poco tenía esperanza de que la fiesta lo distrajera.

– **¿Sabes, Jeremy? A veces creo que dependes mucho emocionalmente de ese chico ¿No crees?**

Jeremy se asombró de volver a escuchar a su Squip, más aún al oírlo decir aquello. –¿A qué te refieres?

– **Te portas como si lo necesitaras para respirar y no te das tiempo para ti mismo. Das mucho por ese chico y según mi base de datos en psicología no calculo que sea recomendable que estés pendiente de él siempre. Sabes que puedes hacer las cosas por ti mismo ¿Verdad? No necesitas darle lástima para que se ocupe de ti.** –Jeremy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero seguramente el Squip ya había leído su pensamiento y se adelantó a volver a hablar. – **Por supuesto que eres una pena de ser humano, Jeremy, pero no te ayudará en nada creer que todo estará bien en tu vida si lo tienes a él. Es decir... Siempre me dices lo mucho que lo amas, pero ni siquiera te amas a ti mismo ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto?**

El silencio tenso duró un par de minutos en los que Jeremy terminaba de acomodar algunos detalles en su disfraz. Ese tiempo fue más que suficiente para que su Squip supiera su respuesta y que el gesto incómodo en su rostro le dijera más que mil palabras.

–El trato sigue en pie.

 **. . .**

La fiesta ni siquiera había comenzado aún y la casa de Jake ya parecía un caos. Todos se habían reunido un rato antes para asegurarse de tener todo listo, pues mejor prevenir que lamentar.

Alcohol, vasos, botanas, buena música, luces estroboscópicas, un cartel en el patio trasero de la casa para indicar que estaba permitido nadar desnudos en la piscina, en fin... Todo lo que se necesita para una gran fiesta. Incluso se habían encargado de hablarle a Dustin Kropp para que trajera sus mejores drogas; marihuana, éxtasis, LSD, cocaína, crack, etc. Siempre las drogas de mejor calidad en las fiestas de Jake, por supuesto.

Brooke estaba emocionada, todavía meneando su cadera para mover la cola falsa de su disfraz. Había escogido para esta noche un ocurrente disfraz de perro sexy ¿Por qué? Bueno, veía a muchas chicas vestirse de conejas y gatas sexys, hasta Gatúbela lo era sin esas intenciones ¿Pero por qué no había perritas sexys? Eso tenía que cambiar, una revolución perruna se acercaba liderada por una adolescente guapa, rubia, y de talla apretada.

Chloe le había dicho que su idea era ridícula ¿Pero podía tomar en cuenta su opinión cuando ella iba disfrazada de bebé? Definitivamente no, más aún cuando su enorme pañal más que hacerla ver caderona solo le quitaba todo lo sensual al disfraz. Claro que eso no se lo dijo en voz alta, pero lo pensó mientras escuchaba sus comentarios y ella asentía como siempre.

Chloe era su única amiga, no valía la pena perderla por simples bromas ¡Además! Le importaba solamente cómo reaccionaría Jeremy al verla. Se había encargado de aumentar el escote de su top y de acortar la falda del disfraz para que se le viese el trasero en algún momento, todo para impresionarlo agradablemente mientras fingía no darse cuenta de ello. Hoy era la noche, si la suerte corría a su favor lograría llevarse a Jeremy a una de las habitaciones y hacer de las suyas.

No le malentiendan. Brooke adoraba a Jeremy. Nunca había tenido un novio tímido y sensible como lo era él, era tan adorable... Que le daban enormes ganas de corromperlo, pero se contenía porque tenía bien marcada la palabra consentimiento. No quería obligarlo a nada que no quisiera, aunque sí intentaría hacer su voluntad flaquear con tan sensual disfraz.

Suspiró revisando sus mensajes. Él aún no le respondía los que les había mandado, pero no tenía apuro, seguro él estaba ocupado en este momento.

Tenía suerte de tener un novio como él, uno que no le hiciese comentarios cada dos por tres sobre el mechón rubio que siempre cubría su ojo derecho, o uno que no la escuchara y actuara como si ella fuese una vieja aburrida. Estaba segura de que era el chico indicado para ella, a pesar de que fuese un poco raro a veces.

Bah, y Chloe dijo que podría estar con él cuando fuese popular y cuando volaran los cerdos. Quién lo diría... ¡Tal vez sí podía volver populares a los nerds si se enamoraba de ellos! Debería ser un don reconocido.

–Bueno, ya revisé la cocina y tenemos todo listo ¿Jake? ¿Falta algo más? –Preguntó abandonando la cocina. El aludido terminaba de colocar pilas de vasos desechables sobre la mesa, mientras que Chloe estaba recostada en el sofá y Rich trataba de... ¿Cortar el perchero con una baguette? Bien, ese chico no dejaba de ser raro y lindo.

–¡Ya lo tenemos todo! ¡Yo tengo un condón! –Anunció, y Brooke supuso inmediatamente que ella no sería la única que trataría de llevarse a la cama a su cita de esta noche. Eso la hacía sentir menos sola.

–¡Y una botella! –Dijo Chloe, alzando un biberón que había traído para hacer juego con su disfraz, aunque en realidad lo que llevaba ahí adentro era licor fuerte de chocolate blanco. Muy original ¿No creen?

–Yo robé la máscara de Jason de mi hermano mayor, y no tengo un machete pero una barra de pan servirá. –Dijo Rich, haciendo un amague de atacar con la baguette de pan.

–Deberías ponerle algo para disimular sangre. –Aconsejó su amigo, todavía preguntándose cómo es que Rich tuvo la tan extraña idea de reemplazar un arma blanca con un pan, y aún más confundido al recordar que antes de que Jenna le propusiera la baguette él pensaba usar un paquete de pan en rebanadas.

–Sí, mermelada. –Se burló la castaña, y Rich no dudó en hacer su biberón caer de sus manos al golpearlo con la baguette. –¡Oye!

–No te alteres, bebé. No quiero ser el que cambie tu pañal hoy. –Respondió altanero y orgulloso, alzando su cabeza para desfilar con pasos militares hasta su amigo, mientras se bajaba la máscara de Jason para cubrir su rostro. –Vaya, amigo, amigo ¿Vas a pasarla bien con Christine esta noche?

–No va a llegar muy lejos. –Se carcajeó Chloe.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –Preguntó Brooke, obteniendo un gesto que pretendía restar importancia de parte de Chloe.

–Solo estoy bromeando.

–Sabes que Chloe es así. –Habló Jake, no se veía afectado por el comentario, sino más bien emocionado porque la hora de la fiesta se acercaba. –Ahora vamos a lo importante ¡¿Quién está listo para mi fiesta de Halloween?!

 **. . .**

Cuando estacionó el auto y bajó a la acera, no esperaba que incluso llegando a horario la casa de Jake estuviese tan llena de gente.

Desde el patio de adelante hasta el de atrás, cada espacio tenía un montón de adolescentes bebiendo, bailando, charlando, y en el caso de varios... A punto de follar en público o tirándose en la piscina con ropa y todo. Eso último no le pareció muy práctico, considerando que estaban en octubre y el clima no era cálido en esas épocas para hacer semejante estupidez, pero... ¿Quién era él para juzgar? Si querían amanecer con fiebre no era su asunto.

Las luces de colores salían por las ventanas, haciendo ver las siluetas de la gente bailando y tirando sus vasos al aire. Mirando hacia arriba vio a unos que otros grupos de gente fumando y sentados en el techo.

Se puso nervioso ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando creyó que pertenecía a una fiesta salvaje como esa? No estaba seguro de poder sobrevivir a esto ni siquiera con la ayuda de su Squip. Si tuviese a Michael para ofrecerle apoyo moral sería mucho más sencillo, pero la idea de traerlo con él ya estaba más que descartada, no podía verlo todavía por más que quisiera.

– **Esta noche es la noche. Esto es para lo que hemos estado trabajando todo este tiempo. Si este lugar no te enseña a ser más espontáneo y popular para acercarte a Michael, entonces no sé qué más hacer.** –Habló su Squip. Le parecía impresionante que para la ocasión él también haya cambiado su outfit a uno menos formal. Tenía una gabardina negra con cuello cerrado y unas gafas oscuras. Jeremy juraba que se parecía mucho a Neo de Matrix. **–No te preocupes por nada, Jeremy, recuerda que yo te ayudaré. Ahora ¿Estás listo?**

Él asintió colocándose la capucha del disfraz, sus rizos caían cerca de sus ojos pero las gafas cían lo evitaban. –Afirmativo. –Imitó un tono de robot junto a una señal militar, mas no consiguió más que el Squip lo mirara como diciendo "Deja de hacerte el estúpido". Jesús, al menos Michael se estaría riendo. –Digo... Lo tengo.

Sin más que decir, se encaminó por el patio de adelante hacia adentro de la casa. Muchos le saludaron por un momento y volvieron a sus actividades.

Bien, estaba realmente impresionado. Todos se movían con la música, alzando vasos rojos de cerveza que pronto se derramaba en el suelo, cosa que no parecía preocuparles mucho porque podían volver a llenarlos cuanto quisieran. La gente se conocía, escuchaba saludos como "¿Qué tal?", "Oye, hombre ¿Qué hay", "Hagamos competencias", "Fumemos" o incluso "¡Mira cuántos tragos ya he bebido!". En fin, era toda una locura con olor a cerveza, hormonas y papitas del supermercado donde el sonido era tan fuerte que muchos tropezaban por ello.

Las canciones no eran de su estilo, pero no se quejaba, al final las fiestas como estas parecían malas excusas para abusar de la resistencia de su propio cuerpo y tal vez desmayarse y amanecer entre latas de cerveza o algo así. Eh, no le vendría mal si es que al menos conseguía fumar hierba en algún momento, pero por ahora quería llegar a su casa en sus cinco sentidos. A los demás eso no les importaba, pues era Halloween y solo querían festejar.

–¡Jeremy! –Escuchó a Brooke gritando su nombre desde las escaleras. Estaba disfrazada de... ¿Perro? Esperaba algo así de su parte pero no tan... Waw. Brooke sí sabía cómo ser lo que quería ser y sexy a la vez. –Tenía miedo de que no llegaras ¿No viste mis mensajes?

– **Actúa como si no te importara.** –Indicó su Squip, justo a tiempo para evitar que su lado más nervioso saliera a la superficie.

–¿Llegué tarde? Ni siquiera me di cuenta. –Trató de hacer un tono despreocupado, aunque no se le notaba mucho lo fingido gracias a la música ¿No se supone que debía venir a este horario? Había estado tan distraído con el asunto del disfraz y de Michael que había confundido la hora de la fiesta. Tenía suerte de que eso no influyera en su popularidad.

–Uh... ¿Q-Qué piensas de mi disfraz? –Preguntó, comenzando con un tono algo tímido hasta que su corto modelaje del disfraz se volvió más fluido. Algo le decía a Jeremy que se había vuelto un 70% gay últimamente de tanto pensar en Michael, porque normalmente se le caería la mandíbula al ver a una chica tan guapa modelando para él un disfraz sensual, pero esta vez solo pensaba que se veía muy bien y... ¿Brooke lo había hecho tal vez? Porque se veía genial. –Es decir, siempre hay gatas sexys pero nunca nadie se viste como una perrita sexy.

– **Hazle un cumplido vago.**

–Es... Uh... Original. –Alagó siguiendo su papel de novio desinteresado, sin embargo no duró tanto, el gesto desilusionado de Brooke era mucho hasta para cualquiera, incluso para un novio falso. –¡D-Digo...! E-Es asombroso. Es asombroso, de verdad. No puedo creer que esté con una chica como tú.

Verla sonreír radiantemente lo alivió. –Jah, y Chloe dijo que era tonto ¡Necesitas una bebida! –Lo llevó de la mano hacia la cocina y comenzó a buscar en el refrigerador mientras Jeremy esperaba apoyando su espalda en la mesa. Dios, realmente le dio un buen susto creer que había hecho un mal comentario.

– _¿Viste la expresión en su cara? Pensó que la había plantado._

– **¡Y estaba tan emocionada cuando se dio cuenta de que no! Las personas quieren lo que no tienen, ya te lo dije. Sirve con ella, sirve con Michael.** –Le explicó.

–Sé que no bebes alcohol, así que le pedí a Jake que apartara algunos refrescos para ti. –Habló Brooke, ofreciéndole un vaso. Se le veía orgullosa por el detalle, y la verdad es que Jeremy no lo dejaba pasar de largo. Le había comentado a Brooke que no bebía en una ocasión, pero no esperó que ella lo recordara, eso lo agradecía, no se moriría de sed ni viviría de agua del grifo en plena fiesta.

–Waw. Gracias, Brooke. Eres muy atenta. –Agradeció, mientras dejaba que ella volviese a llevarlo consigo a la sala. Aun no podía creer que Jake tuviese una casa tan grande como para que casi la mitad de la escuela entrara, aunque no pensó mucho en eso porque cuando pasaron cerca de la puerta de entrada su Squip llamó su atención.

– **Hey, mira quién está aquí.** –Jeremy volteó, impresionándose al ver a Christine. Sabía que ella iba a ponerle todo su esfuerzo a su disfraz, pero no esperaba un vestido tan hermoso y elegante, con adornos pomposos en los bordes y todo. Se veía simplemente magnífica ¿Ella lo había confeccionado? ¿Se vería muy gay ir a abrazarla y gritarle lo mucho que le encantaba el disfraz?

–¡Heeey! –Jake se acercó a saludarla. Él estaba disfrazado del prince, o sea, de Michael Jackson, y no estaba nada mal. Se veía irreconocible con esa peluca.

–Lo siento, llegué tarde.

–Está bien. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. –Jake hizo un gesto de restar importancia, cosa que no hizo a Christine ponerse más cómoda.

–Oh... Está bien. Este... Pensé que nos vestiríamos como príncipe y princesa.

–¡Correcto! Soy el príncipe. –Respondió como si fuera obvio, y luego miró a Christine de pies a cabeza como si fuese un bicho raro. –Espera ¿Qué se supone que eres tú?

Jeremy estaba seguro de que si Christine no fuese tan pacífica la mayoría del tiempo, ahora mismo le arrancaría la cara a Jake. –¡Es un auténtico disfraz del renacimiento...! No importa. –No valía la pena tratar de explicarle con toda la música a alto volumen y su mirada confundida encima.

–Oh... Uh... ¿Quieres una bebida?

–¿Oh? Seguro.

–¡Bien! ¡Están por allá! –Indicó señalando hacia la mesa. La expresión de Christine era un poema.

Al final no pudo acercarse a saludar, Brooke lo seguía arrastrando a la "pista de baile" y aunque no fuese así no quería aparecerse en un momento tan incómodo. Era mejor dejar al par de tortolitos resolver cualquieras sean sus problemas y esperar a que en un rato Christine no estuviese ocupada. Por ahora se divertiría, para eso vino ¿No es verdad?

 **. . .**

Esto apestaba, apestaba mucho, y no estaba hablando de su ropa sucia ni nada por el estilo, sino de toda la situación que lo envolvía.

¿Qué más podía decir? Su mejor amigo lo había mandado al demonio —no directamente, pero ignorarlo era lo mismo solo que pretendiendo ser menos grosero— sin explicaciones, sin decirle nada, solo desapareciendo por completo de su vida como si nunca se hubieran conocido en lo absoluto.

No había excusa que se tragara, no después de haber llenado la casilla de mensajes de Jeremy desde entonces y que este le clavara el visto en cada ocasión, y que ignorara sus notitas que dejaba en su casillero, ah... Y cómo olvidar las clases donde estaban juntos y el muy estúpido ni se dignaba en dirigirle la mirada. Pero, hey "Bloqueo de nervio óptico" era una frase bastante delatora como para no darse cuenta de lo que ocurrió.

Al principio era una teoría y nada más, pero el Squip era supuestamente lo último en tecnología ¿Verdad? Jeremy lo había bloqueado de su vista, algo así como bloquear en redes sociales pero en la vida real ¿Y saben qué? No pensaba derramar una sola lágrima más por eso, no señor, tenía dignidad.

O tal vez solo estaba esperanzado de que Jeremy dejase de ser un... ¿Cómo decirle? Oh sí, un idiota creído, pero ya habían pasado semanas desde el bloqueo y nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje... Jeremy simplemente lo había desplazado ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía? Era increíble que le diese importancia a algo tan estúpido como las categorías de la secundaria, él ya había aprendido que solo eran estupideces que otros inventaban para sentirse superiores y no tenía por qué sentirse reprimido a ser él mismo.

Daba igual, Jeremy seguro estaba divirtiéndose en la presuntuosa fiesta de Halloween en casa de Jake, bailando con su coqueta y sexy novia rubia, pasándola bien con sus nuevos amigos... Que se joda.

Había prometido tratar de superarlo, pero no podía simplemente olvidar doce años de su vida y pretender que el chico de rizos cobrizos que lo había abandonado no es la persona que amó y ama. No podía solo borrar los recuerdos como las fotos de una computadora —ni siquiera pudo borrar las jodidas fotos, la carga emocional era fuerte y la cifra era tan larga que podía ser un número de documento— y fingir que en la misma cama donde estaba sentado jugando Warcraft no acurrucó a Jeremy en sus brazos y no lo observó dormir porque, demonios, el desgraciado tenía la cara de un ángel y... ¡No! ¡Corten los pensamientos gays! ¡Se supone que estaba enfadado!

Bueno, lo estaba, pero se puede amar a alguien al mismo tiempo que quieres golpearle en la cara, solo que él requeriría que Jeremy se agachara un par de centímetros —¿Qué? Era alto, pero no demasiado— antes de recibir el puñetazo.

Suspiró, decidiendo centrarse más en el chat del juego. Así como no pudo superar a su amigo como se había propuesto, no pudo tragarse la bronca contra la maldita computadora japonesa que provocó todo este melodrama adolescente y seguir escuchando "Twin size mattress" no le ayudaba.

Había investigado al respecto todo lo que pudo, porque, aunque Rich asegurara que no había nada sobre el Squip en internet no podía creerle. Es decir ¿Qué no existe en la internet? Algo tenía que haber, en un foro, en un borrador de Wikipedia, en comentarios de YouTube en videos de slime y maquillaje ¡Algún lugar! Pero no, solo obtenía resultados negativos y correcciones de parte del teclado, que le sugería buscar "Quick".

No es que estuviese preocupado por Jeremy... Bueno, sí lo estaba. Pero la píldora china —Perdón, "japonesa", porque no son lo mismo— no le daba buena espina, nunca lo hizo. Todo esto tenía un lado oscuro, y estaba determinado a conocerlo. No era posible que hayan inventado a una computadora tan inteligente con tantos usos y tanto poder solo para ayudar a un puberto a triunfar en algo tan banal como el estatus social de una secundaria.

Algo turbio ocurría con la historia de esa condenada Tik-Ta sabor circuitos, y ahora que por fin había conseguido hablar con alguien que sabía sobre el tema no lo desaprovecharía.

 _ **-TheInsanelyCoolJK:**_ _Espera ¿Un Squip? ¿No querrás decir chip?_  
 _ **-You:**_ _No, un Squip. Es algo así como una computadora inteligente de Japón que funciona con MTD._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Viejo, de todo corazón. Mantente lejos de esa porquería._  
 _ **-TheInsanelyCoolJK:**_ _No me digas que tratas de asustarlo, LMAO._  
 _ **-You:**_ _NO. CÁLLATE JARED :)_  
 _ **-You:**_ _Mi amigo compró uno y ahora se porta como un pendejo ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre el Squip?_

No había obtenido respuesta desde hace media hora, lo cual lo impacientaba demasiado. El chat se seguía llenando y nada, ni rastros del tipo con el cual jugaba normalmente. Casi se lanzaba a la cama con vaso de jugo y todo apenas volvió de la cocina y vio que por fin el tipo se había dignado en responder.

 _ **-Guest23:**_ _No sé exactamente lo que te dice que hagas, no tengo uno como para hablar por ese lado, pero..._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Mi hermano tenía uno. Él me lo dijo, y el cambio fue notorio porque... Escuchen atentamente._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _PASÓ DE SER UN ESTUDIANTE CON NOTAS BAJAS A ESTAR EN HARVARD, EN HARVARD._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Y la verdad me pareció de lo mejor, él se veía bien y se mudó de casa apenas consiguió trabajo estable._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Pero unos meses después nos llamó la policía, dijeron que había estado gritando durante toda la noche en una semana, y los vecinos se quejaron. La casa estaba hecha un asco, él no había salido desde hace tiempo._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Está en un hospital mental. Se volvió completamente loco intentando quitárselo por todos los medios, pero no lo consiguió. No tengo ni idea de por qué haría tal cosa, solo... Se veía tan aterrado, y hasta el día de hoy me dicen que sigue hablando solo, se ha vuelto violento e impredecible. Le diagnosticaron esquizofrenia fuerte, pero sé cuál es la verdad, solo que los doctores no me creyeron._  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _Perdí a alguien que quería por esa mierda japonesa, es mejor que tú no hagas lo mismo._

Michael no respondió al instante, le temblaban los dedos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tecleó su respuesta segundos después, todavía tembloroso.

 _ **-You:**_ _¿Sabes cómo se apaga?_  
 _ **-Guest23:**_ _MTD verde para encenderlo, roja para apagarla. Están descontinuadas, buena suerte con eso._  
 _ **-You:**_ _Veré cómo arreglármelas, muchas gracias._

Michael cerró la computadora cuando dio la conversación por terminado, no perdió ni un solo minuto más y se apresuró a ponerse su hoodie y correr escaleras abajo a buscar las llaves del auto.

Ya lo sabía, era tan obvio... ¿Cómo no sospechar de algo que parecía ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad? ¿Cómo no extrañarse de las lágrimas que vio en los ojos de su mejor amigo antes de que lo dejase? Todo estaba mal, terriblemente mal.

¿Y si el Squip obligaba a la gente a hacer lo que ellos querían contra su voluntad? ¿Y si poseían a las personas? ¿Y si destruían sus órganos desde adentro? ¿Y si los enloquecían por puro placer? ¿Y si les hacía daño? Oh Dios ¿Y si Jeremy sufrió daños? ¿Y si estaba bajo el control de su Squip? Jeremy no quiso dejarlo, ahora lo sabía. No dejaba de estar molesto, pero no quería dejarse llevar por pensamientos negativos como la ira ahora que estaba la posibilidad de que Jeremy estuviese en peligro.

Todo volvería a ser como antes, solo tenía que advertir a Jeremy antes de que fuese tarde.

–¡Ma, mamá! ¡Voy a salir! ¡No me esperen! –Avisó rápidamente, tomando las llaves al tiempo que sus madres se asomaban por la puerta de su habitación y corrían escaleras abajo.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡Es casi de madrugada! –Exclamó Tania, corriendo junto a su esposa tras su hijo, cual subió al auto rápidamente ignorando a Lisa y sus reclamos.

–¡Jovencito, baja del auto ahora mismo y explícate! ¡No puedes solo irte a estas horas y...!

–¡Jeremy me necesita, volveré después! –No tenía tiempo para hacer caso a la autoridad materna ahora, mientras menos tiempo perdido mejor, así que solo puso el auto en reversa y una vez en la calle pisó el acelerador en camino a la fiesta de Jake.

Cualquiera diría que estaba harto de tener que salvarle el culo a Jeremy, pero no era así.

 **. . .**

La fiesta iba mejor de lo que pudo haber esperado en realidad.

Había bailado con Brooke un largo rato hasta que ambos quedaron exhaustos y decidieron juntarse en grupo para charlar y beber. En eso vio a Jenna, a quien no reconoció hasta que se quitó la máscara de su muy elaborado disfraz de payaso tenebroso. Ella era una de las pocas chicas que no se fue por lo lindo o sexy, lo cual le pareció genial, porque se pegó un buen susto cuando apareció detrás de él.

A este punto de la fiesta habían llegado los músicos de la escuela, reemplazando la música de los CDs por las propias y unos covers, habían roto un par de cosas y habían dejado manchas de hígado en el suelo —vómito por el exceso de porquerías y alcohol para los que no entiendan la elegancia del término— pero Jake no estaba preocupado en lo absoluto por eso. Él por su parte no había bebido alcohol aunque Chloe le ofreció jelloshots que no pudo aceptar. Hasta con gelatina el alcohol le resultaba cero atractivo.

Se estaba divirtiendo mucho, solo deseaba pasar tiempo a solas y en silencio por un rato, porque tanta música volvía molesto tener que gritar para hablar dentro de la casa, y afuera hacía frío como para preferir ir allá.

Luego de un rato, Jake prefirió ir a hablar a otro sitio con Christine, Jenna se sentó en el sofá para subir unos tweets y las fotos que se habían tomado, Brooke y Chloe cuchicheaban entre ellas y reían por lo bajo—No hizo preguntas, eran temas de chicas que no le incumbían— y Rich gastaba toda su energía yendo de acá para allá preguntando por algo que no escuchaba.

Brooke decidió ir a bailar un rato, pero Jeremy estaba agotado como para seguirla así que se quedó con Jenna en el sofá, imitándola al revisar su celular para ver si no había recibido ningún mensaje importante —De Michael, duh— pero como siempre no había novedades. Extrañamente no se sentía deprimido por eso, pasar tiempo con amigos le había subido los ánimos que habían estado en el suelo hace semanas.

Chloe se acercó unos momentos después, Jeremy bajó el teléfono y se levantó cuando ella le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

–Ven, se supone que te lleve. Brooke tiene una sorpresa para ti. –Le guiñó el ojo esperando que captara alguna indirecta, pero ciertamente no sabía a qué se refería. Chloe nunca era directa para ciertas cosas, y eso que normalmente era brutal. En otras palabras, o era muy directa o no lo era en lo absoluto.

Un poco complicada, eh... Al menos le caía bien ahora que la conocía.

–Oh ¿Qué tipo de sorpresa?

–El tipo donde no me preguntas y me sigues hacia las escaleras.

Jeremy no se opuso y siguió a Chloe por las escaleras. Una vez arriba se tomó el tiempo de observar la planta del segundo piso, pues aunque había ido a la casa de Jake durante el tiempo que se hizo popular, no había subido al piso de arriba. Había algunas parejas coqueteando y otras saliendo por la ventana para ir al techo, no reconocía ninguna puerta pero suponía que una era el baño, las otras dos los cuartos y... Las demás no estaba muy seguro ¿Qué tipo de habitaciones adicionales tienen los ricos en sus casas? ¿Bibliotecas, oficinas, un gimnasio?

Se tendría que quedar con la curiosidad, porque al único lugar donde ingresaron fue la puerta al final del pasillo. El cuarto tenía una cama matrimonial, así que obviamente se trataba de la habitación de los padres de Jake.

Buscó con la mirada bajándose la capucha del disfraz. No veía a Brooke por ningún lado ¿Estaría escondida en el armario tal vez? Aun se preguntaba qué sorpresa quería darle, y esperaba que fuese igual que la vez que le llevó pastel en el almuerzo de la escuela.

–La habitación de los padres de Jake. No te preocupes, no la están usando. –Comentó Chloe con una sonrisa cómplice, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Eso debió ser una alarma más que suficiente para hacer a Jeremy lanzarse por la ventana, pero solo siguió ahí parado como un idiota, fijándose en los muebles y decoración.

–Waw, tú realmente sabes cómo guiarte por aquí. –Él apenas sabía guiarse por la casa, era más grande de lo que acostumbraba.

–Sí, es que he tenido sexo en casi cada habitación de esta casa.

Ok, ese comentario inesperado descolocó a Jeremy. –¿Qué? –No es como si los chicos no se la pasaran hablando de sexo cada vez que estaban con él, pero que una chica lo hiciese delante de él era raro. No "raro" malo, solo "raro" de inusual.

–Porque era la novia de Jake. –Aclaró sin mostrar estar ofendida, acercándose casualmente para bajar el cierre de su abrigo. –Dios ¿Qué tipo de puta crees que soy?

Jeremy se apartó enseguida, incómodo ante ese contacto. Le agradaba Chloe ahora que no era grosera con él, pero sentía ese trato muy fuera de lugar. No acostumbraba a que alguien más que Brooke, Christine o Michael tuviesen esa cercanía íntima con él. Y eso que las dos primeras ni tan lejos llegaron.

–Entonces ¿Dónde está Brooke? –Cambió de tema al principal. Vamos, que se supone que vino aquí por la aludida, pero la sonrisa divertida de Chloe le decía todo lo contrario.

–Oh por Dios. Eres malditamente adorable. –Dijo en tono burlón, presionando las dos mejillas de Jeremy con una sola mano antes de soltarlo. –Brooke no va a venir.

Parpadeó confundido ¿Entonces no había sorpresa? –Si no va a venir ¿Entonces por qué...?

–¿Quieres pasar el rato?

Oh, ahí estaba la sorpresa.

–¿Quieres pasar el rato conmigo, Jeremy? –Volvió a preguntar.

Jeremy retrocedió, no porque le estuviese siguiendo el juego, sino porque seguía aturdido y no quería que ella se le acercara hasta que fuese clara de verdad. Estaba dando indicios, pero no quería creer lo que estaba viendo. Chloe trataba de apoyarse sobre él, sus labios pintados de rosa se curveaban en una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos delineados de negro expresaban todo menos inocencia.

–Solo tú y yo, íntimamente, hablando de nuestros sentimientos y esas mierdas. –Cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra el borde de la cama ya fue tarde, y Chloe lo empujó contra ella para que se sentara. No fueron más de unos segundos en su mente y ya veía su abrigo yaciendo en el suelo.

No se estaba moviendo, sus brazos o piernas no querían responderle, sabía que podía hacer algo pero... Solo se había paralizado y no reaccionó motoramente hasta que Chloe quiso subirse a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y atinó a retroceder a rastras con los codos y las piernas. No tuvo la fortuna de que eso la detuviese.

Sabía que podía hablar y parar esto, pero tenía miedo de ofenderla. Su Squip le había advertido que tenía que ser sutil al rechazar a una chica o de lo contrario quedaría mal. En este caso no era solo el miedo a quedar mal, simplemente no se sentía cómodo y Chloe no era tan accesible como Brooke.

–¿No quieres entrar profundo? Podemos conectar, y si me pongo mal puedes mecer a esta bebé hasta que se duerma.

–U-Uh, tengo que irme. –Dijo al fin al incorporarse para levantarse, pero fallando en el intento. Sus piernas en serio no respondían, y sus brazos no le daban más fuerza para ayudarse. –No me... No me puedo levantar.

– **De nada.** –Habló desde una esquina de la habitación la imagen de su Squip antes de desaparecer.

Jeremy casi le gritaba olvidando que él podía comunicarse mentalmente, estaba indignado ¡¿Por qué lo dejaba a merced de Chloe Valentine?! Esto no estaba en la letra chiquita del contrato.

– _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Oye! ¡OYE!_

Pero no le estaba respondiendo, y eso lo alteraba. No sabía qué hacer. No podía moverse, y no sabía cómo pedirle a Chloe que lo dejase ir, o sea... Ella seguía agarrándolo de las mejillas mientras lo miraba con desdén en cada sitio que pudiese, y no podía apartar su mano aunque tratara.

–No entiendo por qué ella está tan loca por ti, no eres tan lindo. Sin ofender.

–Pfff, no me ofendes. –Soltó sarcásticamente, no necesitaba su criterio. –En serio pienso que debería volver a...

–¡No! ¿Sabes? ¡Ella no es así de inocente realmente! –Interrumpió molesta, lo cual hizo a Jeremy callar por la sorpresa ¿En qué momento esto se volvió una charla sobre Brooke? –¿Esa rutina de cachorrito herido? Es así como ella consigue a los chicos. Actúa toda indefensa, así que ellos quieren protegerla. No es que me importe de todos modos.

Vale, Jeremy podía ser un estúpido sin brújula para entender a las mujeres, pero no necesitaba tanto sentido común para notar los puros celos que irradiaba Chloe en cada letra. Esto lo confundía, por no decir que también lo enfadaba ¿No se supone que Brooke y ella eran amigas? ¿Qué clase de amiga trata de acostarse con el novio de su amiga y habla mal de ella a sus espaldas? Le valía un carajo no estar enamorado de Brooke, ella era una de las personas más amables con las que había socializado y no merecía este trato.

–¡¿Estás celosa de Brooke?!

Chloe le miró fríamente, pero eso no le intimidó en lo absoluto. –Obvio... Que no.

Jeremy rodó los ojos. No quería profundizar en algo que no le correspondía, sin embargo le parecía ridículo considerar que Chloe tenía motivos para estar celosa de Brooke. O sea, no había indicios de que ella lo quisiera, así como todos en la escuela aseguraban que la joven Valentine era la más popular y guapa de todas con Brooke en el segundo lugar.

–Jesús... ¡Eso es una locura! ¿Por qué estarías celosa de Brooke? Eres la chica más sexy de la escuela. –Por Dios ¿Esta chica iba en serio? Tenía a todos los chicos babeando por ella y aun así demostraba pura envidia por Brooke. Hasta daban ganas de darle un caramelo y palmearle la cabeza solo para que se fuese contenta y dejase de molestar. Es más, creía que su tono expresaba bastante bien su opinión al respecto, pero la mirada impresionada de Chloe que pronto mostró un brillo travieso le hizo saber que hizo mal uso de palabras. –Espera ¿Lo dije en voz al...?

Chilló apenas Chloe se le apegó completamente. Los brazos le temblaban tratando de detener sus besos y toqueteos, pero no podía ni sacarlos de esa posición.

Había visto en las películas y hasta en videos porno este tipo de situaciones, y cuando las vio creyó que era de lo mejor, pero lo que estaba sintiendo ahora no llegaba a ser placer o emoción ni a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba incómodo, se sentía asqueado, incluso podía decir que estaba asustado. Jesucristo, Jeremy Heere estaba aterradísimo en medio de una situación sexual en la cual cualquier chico que conociera querría estar ¿Esto siquiera era normal?

Chloe era brusca para besar, tal vez esperaba que él correspondiera, pero Jeremy no estaba dispuesto a separar sus labios el uno del otro, no quería darle más acceso. Chloe no tenía las manos frías y aun así se tensaba cada vez que llevaba muy lejos sus toques y decidía hacerlo debajo de su camiseta.

Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. No le importaba cómo, quería salir de ahí antes de que ella siguiese marcándolo con labial en el cuello. Para su milagrosa suerte su Squip hizo presencia visual al lado de ambos. Listo, le daba igual decirlo en voz alta, no soportaba un segundo más.

–¡Haz que pare!

Su Squip solo alzó una ceja ampliando una sonrisa burlona. **–No entiendo la solicitud.**

Jeremy palideció, no podía creer que después de todo el desgraciado no quisiese ayudarlo ¡No solo eso! Era obvio que él ya sabía que esto iba a ocurrir.

No le quedaba de otra, tenía que pedírselo a Chloe, si Brooke entendió cada vez que rechazó tener sexo seguro que ella también lo haría ¿Verdad?

–C-Chloe, en serio me siento halagado, pero... No quiero seguir ¿Puedes...? ¡D-Digo! ¿Podemos parar?

Sus palabras hicieron efecto para que ella se apartase un poco. Sintió alivio, pero solo por un minuto antes de que ella le quitara la camiseta de un tirón y lo empujase para que terminara recostado. –¿Quieres parar tú de ser tan tímido? Ella no tiene que saberlo, Jeremy. Confía en mí.

–N-No lo entiendes. Realmente debemos parar. –Chloe le observó con extrañeza, esperaba que eso fuese señal de que estaba comprendiendo, sin embargo empezó a reírse como si lo que dijo fuese un chiste. –Chloe, en serio, yo-

–Ay, hombres. Nunca creí que encontraría a uno tan cohibido y tímido ¿Me dirás que no quieres meterte dentro de mi pañal? –La respuesta era un rotundo sí, pero Jeremy seguía mudo del miedo. Esto nunca le había pasado, Brooke paraba cuando él se lo pedía y era comprensiva al respecto. Era como si Chloe no entendiese o él no fuese tan directo. –Por cierto. –Habló, revisando dentro de su sostén hasta dar con un biberón. –Esto no es leche.

Oh no, eso sí que no. No tragaría una sola gota del nauseabundo alcohol y menos si era de un envase que estuvo en los senos de alguien.

–Y-Yo no beb- ¡Mphh! –Ni terminar de hablar pudo antes de que su cuerpo actuase contra su propia voluntad arrancando el biberón de las manos de Chloe, quitándole la tapa con el chupón para empinarse todo el contenido. Incluso con lo horrible que fue tragarlo su garganta no se cerró ni él hizo una reacción natural para detenerse. Era su Squip tomando control otra vez solo para devolvérselo después de que ella volviese a lanzarse sobre él.

Y podía moverse por su cuenta otra vez, lo sabía porque sentía sus piernas temblar y sus dedos aferrándose a la espalda del top rosa de Chloe mientras ella continuaba. Apartarla hubiese sido lo más sencillo del mundo si tan solo su propia mente entrando en pánico no lo detuviera.

Esta última iba de un lado a otro, preguntándose por qué esto se sentía así. Por qué sus besos le daban asco, por qué sus roces parecían arañazos o manoseos vulgares.

¿No se supone que el sexo era placentero y sensual hasta siendo casual? Esto no debería estar pasando, él no debería estar dejándola seguir, no debería estar paralizado del miedo, ni siquiera debería sentirse de ese modo o querer rechazar la oferta. Ni siquiera debería estar al borde del llanto mientras que su acompañante ni cuenta se daba que pronto lo haría tener un ataque de pánico ¡Dios, no debería estar siendo sometido por una chica!

Atenea, Artemisa, Dios, les rogaba a todos ellos para que esto parara de una vez. No lo quería. Lo odiaba, juraba que nunca en su maldita vida volvería a ver porno o pensar en sexo, pero quería que esto se detuviera.

–¡Jeremy! –Chloe se detuvo al escuchar que tocaban la puerta con desesperación, Jeremy se apartó enseguida hacia el otro extremo del borde de la cama, pero no se relajó, quien lo llamaba era Brooke. –¡Jenna Rolan dijo que te vio subir escaleras arriba! –Siguió golpeando la puerta, eso solo irritó a Chloe hasta que gruñó por lo bajo.

–Jenna Rolan nos vio. –Quería acusarla y hacerle ver todo lo que estaba mal con esto, pero seguía tan constipado que pareció más un comentario.

–¡Jenna Rolan debe meterse en sus propios asuntos! –Chilló cruzando los brazos.

–¡Brooke va a vernos ¡¿No te importa?!

–Eres menos lindo cuando hablas. –Bufó volviendo a apretarle las mejillas, solo que esta vez Jeremy sí la apartó. Ya no quería ni que le tocase el hombro, solo salir de ahí y fingir que nada ocurrió antes de que perdiese la calma que le quedaba.

– _¡Jesucristo! Solo ayúdame a salir de aquí._

– _ **¡Konichiwa!**_ –Respondió su Squip, cosa que Jeremy se tomó como otro intento de mala broma. Ah no, ya no estaba para esas estupideces y mucho menos en un momento así.

–¿Qué?

– **Lo siento, Jeremy ¡El alcohol perturba temporalmente mi-** _ **Gengo settei!**_

Esto tenía que ser un chiste, un cruel y nada gracioso chiste ¿Justo ahora que más lo necesitaba dejaba de funcionar, y para colmo le hablaba en japonés? _–¡¿Entonces por qué me hiciste beber eso?!_

– **Era importante que tomaras ventaja de-** _ **jōkyō. Ima watashi wa anata o tasukeru koto wa dekimasen. Anata wa jibun de yaranakereba naranaideshou.**_ **Me agradecerás después.**

Con eso dicho desapareció dejando al par de adolescentes por su cuenta, y una más al otro lado de la puerta que ya estaba considerando buscar a Jeremy en otro lado.

–Como sea, ya tuve suficiente. –Suspiró dispuesta a rendirse. Jeremy por su parte ya estaba considerando salir por la ventana y bajar por el techo como algunos hicieron esa noche, tal vez entrar a la casa por otra ventana y hacer como si nada, pero antes de idearlo bien empezaron a sonar golpes más fuertes en la puerta.

–¡Hey, Jeremy Heere! –El aludido se sobresaltó del susto ¿Era esa la voz de quien creía que era? Chloe lo sabía, y por eso se incorporó con una sonrisa amplia y malvada en los labios.

–¡Oh, comienza la diversión! –Gritó para sí misma como si se hubiese ganado la lotería o algo así, Jeremy por otro lado se sentía como María Antonieta en el fin de la revolución francesa.

–¡¿Es ese Jake?!

El chico al otro lado de la puerta, que ya le quedaba claro que era Jake, volvió a golpear. –¡Jeremy, espero que no estés teniendo sexo en la cama de mis padres! Porque si lo tuvieras... ¡TENDRÍA QUE CORTARTE LAS BOLAS! –Rugió dando unos tres golpes más, tan fuertes que Jeremy juraba que las ondas del solido le proporcionaron un adelanto de lo que le esperaba a él.

Chloe no se quedó callada y gritó hacia la puerta. –¡Bien! ¡Así ninguno de los dos tendrá bolas!

Brooke y Jake chillaron. –¡¿Chloe?!

Listo, el de pecas no se pensaba quedar más tiempo y mandaría todo al carajo saliendo por la ventana. Que jodan este drama, que jodan la fiesta, que los jodan a todos, él no quería morir. Su escape habría sido exitoso si tan solo su acompañante no tuviese las ganas de echarle fuego al volcán, empujándolo contra ella y apretando su cara contra sus senos. Reaccionó tarde, la caída lo aturdió y Chloe era bastante fuerte, porque aunque tratase de empujarla de los brazos ella lograba mantenerlo en el sitio y ambos seguían balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras se empujaban mutuamente.

–¡O-Oh! ¡Ohhh! ¡¿Escuchas eso?! ¡Estoy teniendo sexo rudo con Jeremy! ¡SOBRE LAS SÁBANAS DE TUS PADRES! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Jeremy! ¡Es tan grande! –Con su concentración puesta en fingir gemidos y gritos, Jeremy pudo zafarse. Dios, casi se ahogaba, pero tenía el aire suficiente para gritar y salvarse.

–¡No, no, no, no! ¡No lo estamos! ¡No lo estamos! ¡Juro que no lo estamos!

Luego hubo silencio. Chloe miraba la puerta con decepción, él seguía recuperando el aire ¿Jake se había ido? No quería ser muy optimista en un momento como ese, pero nadie respondía y ya no escuchaba más golpes a la puerta.

–Quizá me creyó y se fue. –Murmuró a su enfurecida compañera, que lo miró con fastidio. Decidió no responderle, no valía la pena.

Además, luego de que alguien rompiese la ventana de la habitación eso dejó de tener importancia. Los dos gritaron del susto. Jake había salido por la ventana del pasillo y llegó por el techo hasta la ventana de la habitación.

– **¡Kei-koku! ¡Kei-koku!** –Empezó a gritar su Squip en una melodía de alarma. Su dueño no necesitaba escucharlo para entender que estaba jodido y si no salía de ahí lo más rápido posible lo usarían de saco de boxeo, así que se apresuró a tomar su ropa entre tropezones y huir por la puerta antes de que Jake terminase de entrar por la ventana.

–¡ESTÁS MUERTO, JEREMY!

–¡Dios, Jake! ¡Espera! –Le gritó Chloe.

Cuando salió de la habitación la cerró de un portazo y se apoyó sobre ella para retrasar a Jake. Ahí la cosa todavía no se terminaba, Brooke estaba justo a su lado mirándolo con los ojos sollozos y una expresión destrozada.

–¡Jeremy!

–¡B-Brooke, yo no...!

Pero no pudo ni explicarle lo ocurrido o siquiera ponerse la camiseta, Jake no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir así como así aún. –¡Jeremy, ven acá!

–¡Brooke, en serio lo siento! –No pudo decirle otra cosa antes de darse a la huida por el pasillo.

No sabía a dónde ir. La gente estaba amontonada donde sea que se moviera y se sentía tan desorientado que por poco cayó por las escaleras cuando estaba bajando.

La música a ese volumen lo aturdía, la gente que lo veía correr soltaba comentarios, le dolían los pulmones, su pecho estaba a punto de estallar, sus manos temblaban apretando su ropa contra él, y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas mientras escuchaba al joven Dillinger maldecirlo a lo lejos y llamando a su nombre.

Se escondió rápidamente entre la gente amontonada en la pista de baile y ahí fue cuando vio a Jake desviarse hacia la cocina para buscarlo. Brooke venía tras él, aunque no sabía si era para detenerlo antes de que cometiera una locura o para animarlo a que lo hiciera pedazos. Aprovechando esa distracción, Jeremy se apresuró a volver a correr escaleras arriba. Nadie lo buscaría en el lugar de donde vino.

La planta de arriba ahora estaba casi vacía. Quizá muchos habían ido tras Jake solo para enterarse del chisme.

Sus ojos por fin se toparon con una puerta, la puerta del baño. Entró y cerró rápidamente detrás de sí, escuchando el barullo de afuera amortiguado por la puerta. El baño estaba vacío, no había parejas besuqueándose y tampoco había interrumpido a nadie en... Lo que sea que la gente hiciese en el baño además de orinar.

Estaba solo, y lo agradecía completamente, porque estaba tan alterado que sentía el corazón en el cuello y sus piernas temblando, amenazantes para dejarlo caer en el suelo.

Se tambaleó cerca del inodoro y se dejó caer de rodillas, su estómago se sentía como un océano en tormenta, estaba mareado y quería vomitar. Sentía asco, mucho asco, pero nada salía de su boca más allá de llanto y gritos ahogados.

No podía creer que todo hubiese terminado así. Todavía no podía procesar lo ocurrido, todavía sentía las manos de Chloe sobre él y el pánico que le provocaba, como sofocado, ahogado, preso del pánico. No dejaba de preguntarse cómo pudo permitir que esto ocurriera ¿Por qué no la apartó cuando pudo? ¿Por qué no fue un jodido hombre y se hizo respetar? ¿Por qué sentía que todo era su culpa?

Había tantos pensamientos peleando en su mente que era imposible saber si lloraba por solo una razón o por todas. Jake quería hacerlo pedazos, Brooke estaba destrozada, le había permitido a alguien avanzar más allá de sus propios límites, todavía sentía dolor y migraña por las náuseas pero no fue capaz de hacer a su estómago reaccionar para vomitar hasta que se sentó en el suelo, y no tuvo tiempo de tomar algo más que el abrigo de su disfraz.

Dios, era tan patético y desagradable. Era tan asqueroso, tan horrible, se sentía tan sucio.

Esta fiesta de Halloween no era más que una maldita pesadilla.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **Los asaltos sexuales no tienen género o sexo, amikos.**

 **Che, no escribía algo tan cercano a una violación desde que me metí al fandom de funamusea, keh. Lo gracioso es que tomé más inspiración leyendo testimonios de chicas de mi país, porque como ven la situación no es buena :')**

 **Pero en fin, no quiero hablar de eso ahora, sino de que... Waw, ya estamos a unos pocos capítulos del final, qUÉ COSAS, NO?**

 **Gracias por seguir esta historia, son los mejores, chicos. Los amo 3**


	11. Heart broken in a bathroom

**Al fin actualizando, asies**

 **Me llegó un review en fanfiction, what. ESTO SÍ QUE ES RARO. PENSÉ QUE ESTA PLATAFORMA HABÍA MUERTO.**

 _ **BKITA ENAMORADA: Perdón por comentar apenas, juro que tu historia es mi favorita de esta pareja~ eres súper increíble, espero con ansías el siguiente capítulo y hasta parezco testigo de Jehová con tanto que quiero que todo mundo la lea.**_

 _ **En cuanto relea la historia seguramente te dejaré un montón de comentarios y espero que no te moleste~ bueno… Nos seguimos leyendo :***_

 **Respondiendo: Aw, cosita ;;; No me preocuparía si fuera tú. Esta historia no está recibiendo atención, pero solo en esta plataforma. En wattpad es más popular. De hecho te recomiendo leerla ahí, ya que puedo interactuar más con los seguidores, encontrarás más gente que lee este fic, suelo subir también dibujos de la pareja o escenas del fanfic ahí… ¡Wattpad es la ostia! ¡Tú eres la ostia! ;;;;3;;;;**

Esta fiesta se le estaba saliendo de las manos, y no necesariamente de la manera que le gustaba.

Pongamos las cosas en un orden de prioridad ¿De acuerdo? En lo que a él le constaba, cuando organizaba una fiesta en su casa no se preocupaba en lo absoluto por las consecuencias, pues cada mueble, alfombra o adorno que se rompiera podía reemplazarse sin siquiera recibir un regaño por ello. Cuando eres rico, lo material no te importa tanto, y sus padres ya lo habían acostumbrado a no angustiarse si al volver había un par de jarrones rotos y manchas en el suelo o la alfombra. Ese tipo de cosas se arreglan comprando unas nuevas o mandando a lavar.

Así que, si ya están siguiendo la lista correctamente, sabrán que lo último que le preocupaba a Jake era que se rompiera algo. Para ser honestos, eso cubre casi toda la cuota de lo que preocupa a las personas que organizan fiestas como las suyas, por lo cual era raro que las cosas le resultaran malas.

Oh, pero esta vez, esta vez ya era personal.

No estaba de buen humor desde un comienzo debido a que las cosas con Christine no resultaron tan bien como esperaba.

Desde que dejó a Chloe, se había empezado a sentir más vacío de lo que de por sí ya se sentía. Es raro tenerlo todo y sentir que no tienes nada ¿Verdad? Porque... Vamos, él era popular, guapo, con dinero, prácticamente debería decir que tenía la vida arreglada con eso, pero no era así.

Su ámbito familiar no era de lo peor, pues sus padres no peleaban y no lo maltrataban, pero en cuanto atención... Eran un cero a la izquierda. No los veía por largos períodos de tiempo y cuando regresaban de sus viajes de negocios apenas y lo saludaban amablemente. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a ello, solo... Era neutral, como si nunca le hubiese molestado porque estaba acostumbrado a ello.

Pero seguía ahí la sensación de vacío, como si nada fuera suficiente. Rotar actividades extracurriculares no ayudaba, tener más amigos no ayudaba, ser bueno en muchas cosas no ayudaba. Podían llenarlo, pero solo unos momentos antes de que todo se deslizara por su hueco en el pecho, y lastimosamente ya sabía desde el principio que Christine no sería una excepción.

No lo malentiendan. Christine era una buena chica. Era agradable, sabía escuchar, era confiable... Básicamente con ella tenía todo lo que empezó a fallar estando con Chloe.

Realmente hubiese sido genial haber estado con Christine un tiempo más antes de arruinarlo todo, ella era de lo mejor. Esperaba que después de haberlo echado todo a perder no dejase de considerarlo un amigo, pero lo veía difícil. No había disimulado mucho cuando desconocía de lo que hablaba o no le interesaba mucho, así como no fue nada sutil al querer insinuarle que fuesen a su habitación. No debió ser tan insistente, pero... Hey, él era un idiota ¿No es así? Al menos eso le dijo ella.

No la culpaba. La ironía de su caso era detestar que lo creyeran un simple tonto popular, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de actuar como tal. Lo cual, nos está llevando a esta situación.

–¡¿En qué estabas pensando, Chloe?! ¡Tú más que nadie sabes que mis padres me matarían si descubren que alguien tuvo sexo en su cama! –Gritó alterado. Había pasado un rato desde que se agotó de buscar a Jeremy para dejarlo abollado como lata aplastada y decidió encarar a Chloe, y no había dejado de gritar lo inconcebible que era esto en una de sus fiestas ¡Ya no hay respeto, señores!

Ella se cruzó de brazos lanzando un bufido de fastidio. Parecían padre e hija discutiendo por una tontería como una falda muy corta o un muchacho que no daba buena espina. –Oh, por favor ¿Desde cuándo te importa eso? Tus padres ni siquiera iban a notarlo.

–¡No es tan sencillo! ¡Es una cuestión de...! De... ¡De respeto! ¡Exacto! –No podía mentirse a sí mismo. Lo único que no le preocupaba era lo que sus padres pensaran. Después de todo ellos no regresarían hasta unas semanas—si la policía no los atrapaba primero—y lavar unas sábanas no sería tanto problema.

–Me suena más respetuoso no interrumpir a otros cuando quieren privacidad ¡Ya ahuyentaste a un excelente candidato!

–Tu "candidato" es novio de tu amiga, Chloe. –Se masajeó las sienes tratando de calmarse, pero era difícil cuando su ex novia no colaboraba y solo se dedicaba a llevarle la contraria y hacer parecer que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien ¿Y saben lo gracioso? Ni siquiera era por lo que había mencionado hace unos segundos.

Explicar su relación con Chloe era... Complicado. Habían sido novios desde hace un par de años o más y fue uno de sus noviazgos más duraderos por el momento, hasta que Chloe decidió que debían "tomarse un tiempo y ver a otras personas".

Era difícil de describir lo que sentía estando con ella, porque no se comparaba a lo que le provocaban otras chicas o chicos. Ella tenía... Ese "no sé qué" que la volvía tan apasionada, decidida e ingeniosa, pero sin dejar de ser una novia amorosa que lo apoyaba en todo lo que se propusiera. Era diferente a otras personas que había conocido.

Realmente no podía decir que no esperó su ruptura, porque las cosas habían empezado a ir mal desde cierto punto. Todo se sentía más distante a medida que crecían, como si no se conocieran, como si ninguno de los dos fuese uno mismo cuando estaba con el otro. Nunca supo a qué se debió, pero sí lo lamentó. Todavía lo lamentaba.

–¿Y qué? No es tu asunto. Pensé que estabas ocupado seduciendo a madame "cultura general". –Alzó sus brazos agitando sus manos en el aire, tratando de poner énfasis en el sarcasmo del apodo. Ni se molestaba en disimular el desprecio.

–Dios ¿Cuál es tu problema con Christine? –No entendía por qué entre ambas había tanta tensión y comentarios indirectos mal intencionados de parte de la de cabello castaño. Christine nunca decía nada malo o era grosera, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Chloe. Era como si se la tuviese jurada por alguna razón. –Ella no te ha hecho nada malo ¿Por qué tienes que tratarla tan mal a ella y Brooke?

Al parecer sus palabras hicieron efecto, pues Chloe desvió la mirada a un costado sin poder disimular el sonrojo de vergüenza, ese sonrojo que normalmente solo aparecía cuando la ponían en jaque.

–Tsk, no sé de qué hablas.

–¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cómo la tratas? ¿No es ya bastante escandaloso lo que le hiciste a tu amiga? –No era un experto en eso de la amistad, pero si él ya tenía suficiente moral para saber cuán mal estaría meterse con una pareja de Rich... Entonces ya sabía lo básico.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? –Objetó señalándolo acusatoriamente. –¡No era necesario que hicieras ese show para ahuyentar a Jeremy! ¡Estás loco! ¡Lo último que haré es escuchar un sermón de alguien que rompió una ventana para impedir que su ex se acueste con otro! ¿Qué? ¡¿Tienes algún problema con Jeremy tú también?! ¡Me alegro! ¡Porque yo tendría problemas con cualquiera que estuviese en el lugar de Christine!

La habitación volvió a estar en silencio por primera vez en esa noche. Jake tenía la boca abierta para contra atacar, pero no formulaba palabra, y Chloe solo suspiraba resignadamente mientras el chico se sentaba a su lado.

–¿Estás celosa de Christine?

–Bingo, por fin aciertas una. –Soltó sarcásticamente.

–No entiendo ¡Tú fuiste la que terminó conmigo!

–¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡No hablaré de eso contigo si te pondrás de ese modo!

Jake no dijo nada hasta después de unos segundos. Seguía tratando de procesar todo esto sin que su cerebro se quemara.

–Bueno, uh... Ya que has sido honesta. Mi caso es igual, así que incluso si el que hubiese estado aquí contigo fuera Dustin Kropp a él también lo mataría.

–O sea... ¿Qué estás celoso? –Aventuró con las palabras, Jake se llevó las manos al rostro y soltó un bufido. El mismo que cualquiera suelta cuando está harto de algo. –Pero... ¿Christine? ¿Y las chicas con las que siempre sales?

–¿Alguna vez duro más de un mes con ellas, Chloe? –Preguntó con un tono cansado, ella se quedó en silencio y decidió apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno. –Es solo que... Te he extrañado desde que me dejaste y...

–¿Te sientes vacío? –Murmuró, Jake asintió y ella bajó la mirada. –Eso creí.

No existía tensión en el ambiente, y si existiera, sería ligera como copo de nieve. Afuera todavía resonaba la música de la fiesta y los gritos de la gente, pero era lo único que rompía el silencio y los hacía sentir menos incómodos de lo esperado.

Jake retomó la conversación. –Pero... Si todavía te gustaba ¿Por qué terminaste conmigo?

–Nos estábamos alejando y... Solo creí que era mejor terminar algo que era bueno antes de volverlo un mal recuerdo. –Recordaba lo monótono que se había vuelto todo con el paso del tiempo, y cómo se sentía que todo se había apagado. –Es como si no nos conociéramos realmente.

–Tal vez porque nunca nos dimos el tiempo para eso.

Chloe y él nunca fueron amigos antes de empezar a salir. Todo entre ellos había comenzado con coqueteos, una notita con un número celular, un gesto de "llámame" y el resto ya era historia; pasión, emoción, todo lo que volvía al amor una montaña rusa, pero... Es verdad que algo faltaba.

Es decir, por Dios... Chloe ni siquiera recordaba el color favorito de Jake, y él estaba seguro de que Chloe nunca le habló de sus padres o de los programas de televisión que le gustaran siquiera.

–Yo... Creo que hago muchas actividades extracurriculares porque me gusta sentir que soy bueno en algo. –Dijo en voz baja. Chloe le miró impresionada. –Tal vez eso es porque soy un desastre con las relaciones humanas ¿Puede ser? Ni siquiera sé si Rich piensa que soy su mejor amigo.

No lograba nada hablando de esto con Chloe, pero se sentía liberador decírselo por fin a alguien. El tema ni siquiera tenía algo que ver con lo que estaban hablando hace un momento, fue tonto de su parte decir aquello como si nada, pero al parecer Chloe no pensaba lo mismo.

–Bueno... Yo sí estoy celosa de Brooke... y Christine. Pero no por ti. –Frunció el ceño apretando las manos sobre sus rodillas. Jake nunca la había visto así, impotente e indefensa. –Yo soy popular porque la gente me tiene miedo, porque los intimido y soy linda ¿Pero Brooke? Ella además de bonita es agradable. Todos la adoran y estoy segura de que piensan que es más guapa que yo, pero no lo dicen por miedo a mi reacción. Christine no es popular y aun así le cae bien a todos por ser... Ella. –Su voz se quebró en la última palabra. –Y yo... Tal vez sí soy falsa y de plástico. Pero es mi culpa por mostrarme así, es solo que... D-Dios. No quiero terminar como los perdedores ¿Te imaginas algo peor? ¡D-Debería estarme preocupando por cómo voy a pasar los exámenes en vez de hacerlo por mi estatus!

¿Era esto posible? ¿Chloe realmente estaba llorando? No sabía qué decir, era la primera vez en su vida que el rímel de la joven Valentine se corría por algo que no era lluvia o agua que cayó accidentalmente sobre ella. Odiaba esto, se le contagiaban las ganas de llorar y estaba indeciso entre abrazarla o no parecer que buscaba pasar a algo más.

–Yo... No sé qué decir.

–No me digas nada. Odio que me tengan lástima. –Balbuceó secándose con el babero de su disfraz, cual quedó manchado de negro y un poco de rosa del rubor. Jake aun pensaba que se veía hermosa.

–No te tengo lástima, mucho menos miedo.

–Jake. En serio lo siento. –Suspiró entre hipidos. El aludido nunca creyó verla de nuevo con esa mirada honesta y arrepentida. –Me hubiese gustado que todo resultara diferente.

–Si te hace sentir mejor... Madeline no es tiene tu humor.

–Oh, por favor. Jake. –Murmuró por lo bajo. No sabía qué esperaba su ex novio haciendo esos comentarios, pero a juzgar por su forma de sonreír y apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro, estaba entrando en su faceta más tonta.

–Y no gritaba cuando está enojada como tú.

–¡Jake!

–¡Sí, ahí está! ¡Un rugido de fiera!

Chloe se rindió en mantener su orgullo cediendo ante una risa baja.

–Sabes, yo... Me gustaría que lo volviésemos a intentar. –Lo había pensado muchas veces, pero no había forma de sacar el tema o creer que siquiera podían hablarlo alguna vez. Creía en las segundas oportunidades, sin embargo no era él el único que tenía que estar de acuerdo con ello.

–¿En serio? Algo así como... ¿Una nueva primera cita? –Propuso. Sonaba raro e imposible, pero nada mal.

–¡Exacto! Pero... Nada de apresurarnos ¿Bien? Sospecho que tenemos que conocernos mejor.

–Eso es perfecto. Soy Chloe Valentine. Me gusta ver programas de competiciones de cocina.

–Soy Jake Dillinger. Me encantan los arcoíris.

Ambos sonrieron entrelazando disimuladamente sus dedos. Una nueva esperanza se alzaba para ambos, y esta vez no era falsa, ambos se esforzarían para volver todo realidad. Sabían que podían.

Chloe pretendía ser dura, pero vamos... ¿No es común que tú chico predilecto provoque esas mariposas en el estómago que ablandan tu ser? Adoraría comenzar su proceso de "Segunda oportunidad" ahora, pero... Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía más asuntos que arreglar.

–Oh... Este... Tal vez debería disculparme con Brooke y Jeremy.

–¿Jeremy? –Jake alzó la ceja en signo de duda.

–Sí, uhm... No se veía muy deseoso de acostarse conmigo. –Al menos quería disculparse por haberlo incomodado y meterlo en problemas, eso no estuvo bien. Y Brooke...

Dios, Brooke la mataría, si es que se le ocurría hablarle de nuevo.

–Bueno, imagino que debemos esperar. Estarán bastante alterados ahora, y una fiesta no es precisamente el mejor lugar para disculparse.

–Sí, me lo imaginaba.

–Aunque... –Jake sonrió ladinamente posando juguetonamente su mano en la cintura descubierta de Chloe. Su sonrisa pícara daba el mensaje correctamente. –Puede que Jeremy no quiera, pero...

–Oh, cállate y ven acá. –Rió ella antes de lanzarse con él a la cama.

Las disculpas podían esperar. Hoy habría sexo de reconciliación.

 **. . .**

A Michael nunca le gustaron las fiestas.

No es como si alguna vez hubiese ido a una, pero no necesitaba hacerlo para confirmar que no le gustarían. Con solo saber de qué iban ya era suficiente para prever que le amargaría la existencia asistir.

Todo se debía siempre a un solo factor, y ese era la gente. Si había algo que lo ponía nervioso era estar como en lata de atún con tantas personas, en un sitio que además de pequeño fuese ruidoso. A él no le llamaba mucho la atención eso de bailar todos amontonados con música electrónica a punto de hacer estallar los parlantes, y tampoco necesitaba gente a su alrededor para tener una excusa con la cual beber o fumar.

Bueno, primero no lo hacía muy seguido porque no tenía la oportunidad, pero ya van entendiendo.

Nunca en su vida se atrevería a colarse a una fiesta, pero le tenía que salvar el culo a su crush de la infancia, así que cuando decidió colarse a la fiesta de Jake tuvo que tragarse el coraje y el desprecio hacia toda esa gente que se la puso difícil en la secundaria.

Para su fortuna, los disfraces de la mayoría eran tan vagos y simples que pasó desapercibido usando una manta con latas de cerveza pegadas como disfraz. Incluso cuando entró alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda que casi lo derriba y le ofrecieron cerveza. Le dieron ganas de tirársela en la cabeza, pero el ruido y las luces estroboscópicas lo desorientaban tanto que no vio por dónde se fue el chico.

Al final le dio igual y bebió de todos modos. Ya, si iba a salvar a Jeremy al menos quería aprovechar que estaba en la fiesta del chico más popular de la escuela para beber un poco, quizá fumar, y por supuesto robarse el cuenco de papitas de la mesa. Necesitaba provisiones para su búsqueda después de todo.

Buscó en la pista de baile, lo que vendría a ser la sala, luego en la cocina, donde por cierto solo merodeó un rato para beber refresco que encontró en el refrigerador y algo de cerveza, después en el patio, solo quedando confundido al ver cómo había gente metida en la piscina con el frío que hacía, y finalmente no le quedó de otra que buscar en los cuartos de arriba.

Nada, ni rastros de Jeremy ¿Puede que él no haya asistido a la fiesta? Preguntárselo era estúpido ¡Por supuesto que estaba en esa tonta fiesta! Nadie que fuese tan popular se permitiría faltar a una fiesta tan importante como la de Jake.

Esto lo estaba impacientando, pero no tanto como seguir rodeado del barullo sofocante de las demás personas. Era irritante cómo lo empujaban o codeaban sin notarlo cuando bailaban, o cómo le preguntaban qué tal estaba la fiesta. Hey, no es por ser descortés, pero ya se le había subido el mal humor desde el primer momento en que puso un pie dentro de esa casa.

No tuvo más remedio que meterse en el baño de la planta de arriba. Ahí al menos estaba calmado. No se escuchaba tanto el ruido estando arriba, menos se escuchaba entre las cuatro paredes del baño. Y... Ahí estaba ahora, recostado en la bañera, esperando que Jeremy le respondiera los mensajes o que siquiera los leyera. Perdía tiempo esperando que lo hiciera, pero no tenía nada más que hacer hasta que pasara el tiempo necesario para recargar las energías necesarias para volver a esa reunión de neandertales.

Estuvo ahí por... ¿Media hora o más? No estaba muy seguro, dejó de contar los minutos después de tener que escuchar con todo el desagrado del mundo cómo algunos entraban al baño. Ya podía agregar "Escuchar a la gente orinar" a su lista de "Cosas que nunca debí hacer". Con la tercera vez ya se acostumbró, y luego de eso alguien más entró dando un portazo.

No le dio mucha importancia, a lo sumo quien quiera que haya entrado tardaría unos dos minutos en irse, pero lo que menos esperaba era oír llanto de su parte. Y no solo eso, le parecía reconocer esa voz, pero no se atrevió a asomarse por la cortina de la bañera hasta que el chico sollozo se sentó en el borde, permitiéndole ver su cabellera rizada color cobre. No conocía a otra persona que tuviese esos rizos.

 _¿Jeremy?_

Aleluya, al fin lo encontraba después de toda su Odisea, aunque... No es así como quería hacerlo. Había llegado a la fiesta tan preocupado con todas las posibilidades de daño recibido rondando por su cabeza, que ahora que veía a su mejor amigo llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba realmente asustado. Se incorporó posando una mano en su hombro con las intenciones de llamar su atención, pero él reaccionó erráticamente, apartándose de forma tan brusca que cayó sentado en el suelo, chillando de terror hasta que lo vio completamente asomado.

Ok... Nota mental, nunca interrumpir el llanto de la gente de ese modo, puedes causarles un infarto.

No sabía qué decir. Una parte de él todavía seguía molesto con Jeremy, pero ni aun así podría ser tan insensible como para deja pasar por alto su apariencia temerosa y angustiada, sus lágrimas incesantes y su temblor. Solo lo había visto así una sola vez en su vida, y volver a verlo era desagradable. Se le hacía un nudo en el estómago verlo llorar, pero observar el miedo en sus ojos ya lo destrozaba.

–Hey... ¿Qué tal? –Murmuró tratando de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, pero solo logrando hacer una mueca. Jeremy parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró de una forma que no podía describir con exactitud, como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro perdido hace miles de años, o quizá en su caso particular, el video de porno perfecto. En otras palabras; le brillaba la mirada de ilusión al mirarlo, y Michael no se explicaba el porqué de esa reacción, pero prefería no preguntar por ahora.

–¿M-Michael? N-No sabía que... Que estabas invitado a la fiesta. –Tartamudeó él, sin todavía atreverse a levantarse. La línea entre sorpresa e intimidación era muy difusa como para diferenciar.

–No lo estaba. Por eso estoy usando este... Ingenioso disfraz. –Extendió los brazos para mostrar su inútil intento de camuflaje de latas y vasos desechados para colarse a la fiesta y luego se lo quitó dejándolo a un lado. No le había servido para nada y no pensaba llevárselo, que lo tiraran cuando limpiasen la casa. Esperaba que ese detalle al menos le sacara una sonrisa o un comentario chistoso, pero él seguía callado y quieto como si diera por prioridad su palabra. –Estás callado ¿El Squip te comió la lengua?

A su juicio no sonó acusatorio, hasta trató de sonreír para dar confianza, pero solo logró que él desviase la mirada e hiciera una mueca.

–N-No, está... Apagado ahora. –Dijo casi en un susurro, dejando que Michael le ayudara a levantarse.

–Eso explicaría por qué estás hablando conmigo. –Se alzó de hombros y Jeremy atinó a agarrarse un brazo.

Supuso que algún comentario para referenciar todo el alcohol que habría bebido como para descomponerse rompería la tensión aún palpable, pero ahora que Jeremy estaba incorporado y él estaba más cerca notó algo que no había visto hace un momento. Marcas corridas de pintalabios rosa mate manchaban a Jeremy desde los labios hasta la base del cuello, tenía la camiseta y los pantalones mal puestos y lo que suponía era su abrigo estaba tirado al lado del inodoro. No quería acercarse para comprobar si aquello que estaba encima era vómito, no señor.

–Sabes, estuve pensando en este momento... En lo que iba a decirte... Tenía un monólogo realmente enfadado. Un viaje épico a través de doce años de amistad... –Se cortó por un segundo, a medida que seguía hablando lo notaba más tembloroso. –Pero... Creo que me interesa más saber por qué...

Lo único que podía pensar era en que él y Brooke rompieron, pero eso solo cubría la tristeza, y sus ojos reflejaban sentimientos más caóticos que eso. No sabía si formular la pregunta, creía que ya era predecible y estaba asustándole la formal en la que su amigo estaba al borde de largarse a llorar de nuevo. Procuró calmarlo para que hablase, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, pero más que confortarlo eso solo lo hizo estallar en llanto inentendible y balbuceos interrumpidos por el hipo. Michael no reaccionó pronto, y si lo hizo solo fue para corresponder su abrazo cuando el de pecas se aferró a él con su peso cediendo, permitiendo que ambos se sentaran apoyados en el borde de la bañera con algo de torpeza.

Michael hizo el esfuerzo por tragarse el nudo en la garganta, pero Jeremy no dejaba de gritar disculpas, que nunca quiso "eso", que trató de parar pero "ella" no lo escuchaba, que cómo era posible que fuese tan estúpido y débil. En fin, cosas fuera de contexto que no ayudaban en nada a calmar la marea de pensamientos del joven Mell.

No podía hacer mucho por su amigo, solo frotarle la espalda y dejarlo llorar hasta que se calmase.

–Está bien, Jer... L-Lo que sea que haya ocurrido ya pasó. Estoy aquí, no llores. –Musitó unas cuantas veces, pero Jeremy no se tranquilizó completamente hasta que Michael recordó su táctica infalible, que era juguetear con los rizos cobrizos ajenos. Sabía que a Jeremy se relajaba fácilmente cuando hacía eso, y estaba funcionó perfectamente para reducir su llanto a un hipo corto cada tanto y el sonido que hacía al sorberse la nariz.

Cuando la habitación por fin se sumió en silencio, Michael tuvo la molestia de oír a alguien al otro lado tocando la puerta y gritando.

–¡¿Ya sales o qué?!

Miró a Jeremy como diciendo mudamente que no se preocupara, que él se encargaría. Hizo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, agudizar la voz—se le complicaba porque su timbre era grave como para eso—y gritarle en respuesta. –¡Estoy en mi período!

Por fortuna el tipo al otro lado cambió el tono a uno más cortés y habló antes de irse. –Oh, lo siento. Suerte con eso.

Suspiró aliviado soltando una maldición a para cada adolescente presente en la fiesta, luego regresó la mirada a Jeremy. Ya estaba estable y hasta se había permitido sonreír tímidamente con la mirada fija en él. Michael siguió su ejemplo extendiendo una sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

–¿Qué?

La sonrisa de Jeremy se esfumó muy rápidamente, casi tanto como su forma de voltear a otro lado nerviosamente. –P-Perdón, es que... Estoy muy feliz de verte, Mich.

–Yo también lo estoy.

Jeremy cruzó sus dedos sobre sus rodillas. No sabía qué decir. Su primera imagen mental al volverse a encontrar a Michael era más romántica y menos deprimente. Sin embargo ahí estaban, en un baño ajeno... Él estaba de todo menos presentable y volvía a ser el mismo llorón de siempre... Y Michael en vez de mostrarse molesto por todo lo de las últimas semanas lo había consolado y le estaba sonriendo como si nada.

Jesucristo, ya había echado su progreso a perder, mas eso no apagaba la calidez extendiéndose desde su estómago hasta sus mejillas y la alegría de volver a hablar con él. Desgraciadamente ya sabía que no duraría para siempre, había muchas cosas de las cuales hablar y de las cuales Michael seguro quería quejarse. Esperaba el primer reclamo, pero en vez de eso solo escuchó una pregunta en tono suave y amable.

–Este... Jeremy... ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te pasó?

Apretó los labios forzándose a no llorar de nuevo. Lo que más quería era olvidar todo lo ocurrido en la habitación de los padres de Jake, pero había pasado hace poco y por más que lo intentara la imagen seguía en su cabeza cuando cerraba los ojos, como si estuviese grabado en sus párpados. Ya no podía cambiar lo ocurrido, y no tenía nada que hacer además de llorar por ello, así que tomó aire y lo que inició tratando de ser un resumen, fue un relato detallado de lo ocurrido.

Odió cada segundo. Decirlo en voz alta solo volvía más vivido lo que pasó, volvía a sentir los toqueteos con una precisión y exactitud tal que era imposible de creer que no había marca alguna de eso más allá del labial corrido. Pero se tragó todo, las lágrimas, el orgullo... Con tal de evitar que Michael creyera cosas que no eran ciertas estaba bien decirlo.

No se sintió nada liberador, pero la mueca molesta y asqueada de Michael lo aliviaba un poco. No sabía bien qué estaba pensando, pero se daba cuenta cuando su amigo planeaba un homicidio.

–La voy a matar. –Escupió con furia. –A ella y a tu Squip, no sé cómo pero lo haré.

–No te lo impediría. –Murmuró. No quería llorar otra vez por semejante estupidez, pero le era difícil. Cuando estaba adelantándose a limpiar las lágrimas que se estaban asomando, Michael le tocó el brazo. Volvió la mirada hacia él y lo vio ofreciéndole su hoodie ¿En qué momento se lo había quitado? No, más importante ¿Por qué le estaba ofreciendo su hoodie? Michael nunca se despegaba de él y era casi imposible quitárselo.

–Ten. Vi lo que le pasó a tu abrigo y... Hace bastante frío esta noche. Además imagino que querrás cubrir eso hasta que te limpies.

–Pero tú...

–Yo estoy bien. Por si no lo notaste tengo una camiseta mangas largas. –Insistió, y Jeremy se dio cuenta de que era cierto, que Michael llevaba su camiseta de "CREEPS" puesta.

Aceptó el hoodie sin oponerse más y se estremeció ante la calidez de la tela. Michael le había prestado su hoodie en muy pocas ocasiones, lo cual era un honor, y siempre le había quedado algo grande y holgado porque aunque Michael era más bajo que él y parecía que le quedaba perfectamente, en realidad siempre se arremangaba las mangas y metía alguna parte del extremo en su pantalón. Además Jeremy era más delgado, eso también lo explicaba bastante.

Oh Dios, adoraba cuando Michael le daba su hoodie, era suave, cálido, siempre tenía su aroma y se llevaba todas sus preocupaciones lejos. No se lo había robado solo porque tenía respeto a su prenda tan característica, y Michael estaba muy apegado a él. Se preguntaba qué tanto le importaba como para darle así como así algo tan importante para él.

–Gracias.

–De nada, uh... Jeremy, sé que no debería hablar de esto ahora pero... No sé si haya otro momento antes de que me vuelvas a ignorar y no respondas mis mensajes.

–¿Responder tus mensajes? Pero tú no me has mandado mensajes. De hecho yo... E-Esperaba que me mandaras uno, pero...

–¿De qué hablas? Te he estado mandando mensajes desde hace semanas y tú no me respondías. Hasta te puse notas en tu casillero.

Jeremy no respondió y buscó en su teléfono en la casilla de mensajes para mostrarle a Michael que estaba equivocado, pero apenas entró a su chat se quedó pasmado al ver la enorme cantidad de mensajes. La mayoría eran tonterías solo para llamarle la atención, de hecho hasta había uno en inglés que decía "Stop ignoring me, u furry". Y aunque ese último detalle lo descolocaba, lo estaba aún más por darse cuenta de que todo este tiempo Michael sí había estado tratando de comunicarse con él.

–Jeremy, no me dirás que tu Squip además de bloquearme a mí, bloqueó todo lo que te mandaba. –El sarcasmo de Michael se veía a kilómetros de distancia, porque no se creía lo anterior, pero bastó solo la mirada de Jeremy para sorprenderlo. –Oh... Waw. Eso explica muchas cosas.

–Tú de verdad me estuviste hablando... T-Tú eras el que dejó esos papeles en mi casillero. –No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Estaba molesto, triste y feliz a la vez, cosa rarísima. Por un lado quería mandar al demonio a su Squip por haberle mentido, lamentaba el tiempo desperdiciado, y por el otro se sentía alegre al ver que Michael no lo ignoró también.

–Sí, fui yo, pero veo que no sirvió de mucho. –Suspiró agotado, de pronto su mirada era seria e inquietante. –Era cierto, yo... Jeremy, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. Encontré algo.

–¿Encontrar? ¿Sobre qué?

Michael hizo un ademán de golpearse la cabeza con el índice, y Jeremy captó que se refería a su Squip.

–¿Cómo? No hay nada en internet. –Rich sabía más al respecto que él, así que consideraba que si él lo decía es porque era verdad. Oh, cuán equivocado estaba.

–¡Lo que es raro! ¿Verdad? Es decir ¿Qué no hay en el internet? Así que empecé a preguntar. Finalmente, un chico con el que juego Warcraft, me dijo que su hermano pasó de ser un estudiante con notas bajas a ser un estudiante en Harvard ¿Sabes dónde está el ahora?

Jeremy lo pensó por un momento y respondió con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. No conocía a más gente con Squips además de Rich, y él parecía estar en su mejor momento. –Uh... ¿Viviendo su vida feliz y exitosa? –Se alzó de hombros esperando a que Michael hablara, su expresión era inquietante como para solo responder una simple pregunta.

–Está en un hospital mental. –Soltó. Jeremy sintió que Michael no necesitaba usar su tono sombrío para asustarlo, con solo ser honesto ya era más que suficiente para helarle la sangre y hacer a sus mareos volver levemente. –Perdió la cabeza.

–N-No entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver con...?

Michael se levantó abriendo los brazos para expresar lo grave de la situación. –¡Piénsalo, hombre! ¡Estamos hablando de una increíblemente poderosa súper computadora! ¿Crees que su función primaria es hacerte popular? –Entonces Michael cambió a su expresión a aquella que significaba "Aquí vienen las teorías conspirativas", pero esta vez a Jeremy no se le hacía gracioso. –¿Quién los hizo? ¿Cómo acabaron en la secundaria? ¡En New Jersey! –Chilló, recuperando la calma un segundo después. –De todas las funciones para tan avanzada tecnología ¿Nunca te has preguntado qué hace dentro de ti?

Jeremy bajó la mirada. Negar que nunca se preguntó cómo es que los dos Squips que hasta ahora conocía solo eran usados para resolver estúpidos problemas adolescentes y no ayudar a grandes influencias, políticos o científicos sería estar mintiendo. En sí siempre había quedado la duda, si son tan eficientes... ¿Por qué serían ilegales? ¿Por qué querrían mantenerlos en secreto?

Su estómago se revolvió. Ese mal augurio que tuvo antes de obtener su Squip no había mentido, ya sabía que algo turbio tenía que haber detrás de todo esto. Luego de todo lo ocurrido no sabía cómo sentirse.

–N-No lo creo. Él me ha estado ayudando... N-No puede ser que...

–Jeremy ¿Me negarás que te encuentras muy mal ahora? –Jeremy negó con la cabeza, no necesitaba ni mirar la mirada severa pero preocupada de su amigo para sentirse presionado a ser sincero. –Estoy seguro de que esta no es la única vez que te obliga a hacer lo que él dice. –Suspiró pasándose la mano por el cabello. –Escúchame, yo... Simplemente estoy preocupado por ti. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo. –Jeremy se sobresaltó apenas cuando Michael puso su mano sobre su hombro y le sonrió dulcemente como solía hacer. Oh por Dios. Había extrañado esa sonrisa. –Yo puedo ayudarte a deshacerte de él ¿Eso te parece bien?

Cualquiera hubiese respondido que sí al instante. De hecho esta escena en la mente de Jeremy se desarrollaba bastante romántica, con él lanzándose a los brazos ajenos con un "¡Oh por Dios, sí! ¡Eres mi héroe!" para luego salir de la fiesta con Michael cargándolo como princesa mientras la imagen desaparecía en un círculo rodeado de oscuridad. Sí, muy cliché.

Antes de poder decir algo, sintió un leve choque eléctrico. No sabía si era un fallo o acaso su Squip estaba tratando de hablar con él, pero el solo sentir ese piquete doloroso su decisión se dirigió a la cuerda floja. Todos los regaños, todos los insultos elegantes, esas verdades que aún dolían... Cada palabra resonaba en su cabeza desconcentrándolo de lo que estuviese diciendo Michael.

 _"No crees que alguien tan lleno de defectos e imperfecciones como tú pueda gustarle a alguien."_

 _"Él no podría verte como ella podría hacerlo."_

 _"Quieres parecerle genial y atento, pero solo hubieses logrado dar pena ajena."_

¿Y qué si su Squip lo estaba ayudando y él no sabría confiar en él aún? Hasta el momento lo había llevado a la popularidad como dijo que haría, tal vez si seguía sus indicaciones un poco más podría gustarle por fin a Michael ¿O acaso terminaría en un hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Y si lo conseguía? Tenía tantas dudas razonables pisoteadas bajo el peso de ofensas dolorosas que ya no sabía cómo responder.

No quería volver a alejarse otra vez de Michael, pero si se deshacía de su Squip... ¿Qué ocurriría después?

 _"No hables de eso, aburres. Espalda recta, no seas un holgazán. Profundiza más la voz, pareces puberto de doce años ¿Con ese gesto pretendes inspirar respeto? Tu sentido de la moda es un asco, qué suerte tienes de tenerme."_

¿Y si volvía al mismo ciclo vicioso de antes? ¿Cómo podría mirarse de nuevo al espejo habiendo conocido todos los defectos de los cuales no estaba enterado? ¿Cómo estaría cerca de la gente sin pensar en ello constantemente? ¿Cómo sobreviviría sin haber arreglado finalmente sus imperfecciones?

 _"Yo puedo hacer que él te ame. Sin mí no eras nada. No hagas eso. Haz aquello. Lo haces mal. Todo lo haces mal ¿Por qué eres tan torpe? ¿Por qué eres no puedes hacer nada bien? Me necesitas."_

Su Squip era... Crudo, es verdad. Pero siempre tenía la razón, Jeremy sí lo necesitaba.

–Michael. Lo siento, pero... N-No puedo deshacerme de él. No aún.

El aludido se río por lo bajo, pero parecía más bien que se reía para no golpear la pared porque pronto suspiró volviendo a su semblante serio. –¿Qué quieres decir con "no"?

Jeremy desvió la mirada. –Lo creas o no me ha estado ayudando bastante.

–¡¿Ayudándote?! ¡Jeremy, casi hace que te violen! ¡Y no solo eso, estoy seguro! ¡No quiero tener que visitarte en una habitación blanca y acolchonada y que solo uses camisas de fuerza! ¡No quiero perderte, Jeremy!

Michael temblaba de impotencia y parecía casi al borde del llanto, pero ni aun con esa imagen frente a él Jeremy podía solo aceptar. Él también estaba temblando, pero porque estaba asustado. Estaba asustado de lo ocurrido, de lo que estaba ocurriendo, de lo que podría ocurrir dependiendo de su decisión ¡Dios! ¡Estaba tan asustado de todo! Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

–Solo será hasta que consiga lo que quiero, é-él dijo que no faltaba tanto tiempo para... –Trató de explicar, pero Michael se adelantó a agarrarlo de los hombros. Por un segundo temió ante tal acción brusca, recordando la presión sobre su tráquea antes de la fiesta, pero se contuvo a una reacción exagerada.

–¡¿Tu vida vale más que un simple capricho?! ¡Despierta, Jeremy! ¡Él no te ayudará! ¡Solo te está usando para lo que sea que planee! ¡¿Qué tanto quieres eso como para ignorarlo todo?!

–T-Tú no lo entenderías. –Murmuró con amargura para evitar responder.

–Tienes razón, no entiendo. –Michael lo soltó resignadamente. –No entiendo por qué tienes que ignorarme, no entiendo por qué te importa más ser popular que tu propio amigo... ¡No puedo creer que quieras cambiarme por Christine!

–¡Yo no quiero cambiarte por Christine! –Por todo lo que no había gritado hoy, tuvo que hacerlo ahora. No permitiría que ni siquiera Michael lo acusara de algo que no era verdad ¿Popularidad? ¿Christine? Quería gritar sus sentimientos por él, pero ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba de que tiraba la dignidad al demonio por estar con él? Qué patético le parecería, sin duda. –N-No es eso, yo jamás podría hacer tal cosa.

–Bueno ¡Da igual! ¡Lo que sea que quieras conseguir no vale más que tu sanidad mental!

–¿Me quieres?

El baño se sumió en un profundo silencio, tan tenso que hasta una gota de agua cayendo desde el grifo podría haberlos despertado. Jeremy no podía creer que en serio estuviese preguntando algo que lo dejara en evidencia, pero ya todo se había ido tan al carajo que estaba desesperado ¿Qué más opciones tenía?

–Q-Qué... ¿Qué dijiste? –Michael lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, incapaz de procesar correctamente lo oído. Jeremy se sintió tentado por cambiar de tema o fingir que solo había dicho una estupidez, pero siguió firme y volvió a preguntar.

–Te pregunté si me quieres ¿Tú me quieres, Michael? Sé honesto, por favor.

Michael se quedó en silencio como si todavía estuviese haciendo a su cerebro recalcular correctamente. La verdad es que no se sobrecargaba de información e ideas por voluntad, una fuerte voluntad propia. Jeremy no estaba seguro de si debía tomar esa inseguridad como algo bueno o malo, pero antes de sacar conclusiones Michael se carraspeó la garganta y desvió la mirada mientras trazaba pequeños círculos con la punta de sus zapatos.

–Por supuesto que te quiero. Eres mi mejor amigo.

–¿Es lo único que me puedes decir?

–¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

Entonces Jeremy lo comprendió perfectamente. Seguía siendo así, seguía siendo el pobre y llorón mejor amigo por el cual había que sentir pena, el amigo que había que cuidar. Solo un amigo, y lo había confirmado.

Ya lo suponía, pero últimamente tenía tanta esperanza que se sentía como estrellado en el suelo después de haber caído desde un alto y enorme robe. No lloraría por algo que creyó desde el principio y no haría un drama innecesario por ello, si al menos podía hacer que Michael se quedase a su lado como su amigo no valía la pena perderlo.

–Si me quieres entonces ¿Por qué no estás feliz por mí? ¡Mírame! ¡Por fin me aceptan! Por fin dejan de molestarme y no me creen un perdedor. Creí que te daría gusto ver que me he vuelto mejor que antes.

–Para mí solo te has vuelto un imbécil. –Jeremy se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que se sentía ofendido de esa manera por algo que le decía Michael. Después de tanto haberse esforzado... ¿Eso es lo único que pensaba de él? Apretó los dientes y las manos sobre el borde de la bañera sintiendo su rostro arder de vergüenza y rabia. No necesitaba responder la conversación, no quería hacerlo, las manos le temblaban tanto que le servían como indicador para pisar el límite. Michael no lo estaba ayudando mucho, cada oración solo lo dejaba al borde de su propia y peligrosa impulsividad. Podía hasta saborear su propia furia en su sangre mordiéndose la lengua. –¿Tanto te importa lo que ellos piensen de ti? ¿Qué hay de tu opinión? Tú eres el que debería valorarse, no los demás ¡No tendrías que preguntarme si yo...!

–¡Qué fácil es para ti decirlo! –Michael se sobresaltó al ver a Jeremy levantarse de su sitio para caminar justo hasta delante de él, golpeándole el pecho con el dedo índice mientras vociferaba cada palabra. Retrocedió tratando de darle espacio, pero él seguía avanzando y gritando. Michael ni siquiera podía ver las pecas de Jeremy entre el rojo que teñía su rostro. –¡Tú no sientes asco cada vez que te ves en el espejo! ¡Tú no eres el que llora por cada estupidez que le digan! ¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que es odiarte tanto que dependas de lo que digan los demás! ¡Tanto que quieras cambiar todo! ¡Es eso! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡NO SABES LO QUE ES ODIARTE A TI MISMO!

Fue al ver la expresión horrorizada de su amigo que Jeremy supo que había metido la pata como nunca lo había hecho antes. Había llegado muy lejos sin haberlo querido, se había dejado arrastrar por las emociones más fácilmente de lo que un río caudaloso se lleva una pluma.

Se apartó rápidamente al ser consciente de lo que había hecho y bajó la mirada evitando ver a Michael. Nunca debió decir eso, jamás quiso que alguien cercano a él lo supiera. Dios ¿Cómo pudo? Michael seguía siendo un adolescente como él. No podía hacer nada más estúpido que acusarlo de nunca haberse sentido tan mal ¿Por qué mierda estaba llorando de nuevo? ¿No tenía dignidad?

–Y-Yo... No sabía que...

–No. N-Ni siquiera... Ni siquiera hables. –Interrumpió antes de que dijese cualquier cosa y se apresuró a secarse los ojos y recuperar el aire, necesitaba seguir la discusión pero no así. No le quedaba dignidad, pero estaba tratando de recoger del suelo la que se le había caído hasta el momento. –Haz como que nunca dije eso.

–¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? –Jeremy no distinguía su tono entre molesto o triste, pero ya no le importaba saberlo, había algo más importante que tratar ahora. Michael era el único que parecía olvidarse de ello, porque en vez de tratar de decir algo más se apoyó a su lado. –Escúchame... Vine aquí para ayudarte, y no puedo hacerlo si tú no me dejas.

–Yo nunca te pedí ayuda. –Masculló cruzándose de brazos. Por alguna razón le irritaba que Michael insistiera. –No necesito ayuda.

–No se ve como si así fuera. Deja de ser tan terco y habla conmigo. Se supone que siempre nos contamos todo y justo ahora me sueltas una bomba nuclear de información que debí haber recibido antes ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte, Jeremy!

Jeremy se mordió los labios dándose cuenta de algo crucial. Esto ya lo había vivido antes. El mismo contexto, diferentes palabras, mismo mensaje, misma indignación. Sentía un nudo desatándose en su garganta en forma de risa sarcástica entre mezclada con un bufido.

–¿Protegerme? Yo puedo protegerme solo ¿Eso querías escuchar de mí? –Le miró volteando la cabeza hacia él, lo miró de la misma forma que lo hizo en el auto de sus madres cuando eran más pequeños. No había moretón que comparar con el labial, el espacio era insignificante. Seguían siendo los mismos adolescentes confundidos emocionalmente, peleando por el mismo tema que creyeron solucionar hace años. El mismo pensamiento que Jeremy trató de esconder bajo una alfombra de cariño. –Yo no soy débil, ni frágil... Ni... ¡No soy una puta muñeca de porcelana, ni un cristal o un maldito jarrón Michael Mell! ¡Ahora te lo estoy diciendo todo!

–Qué... ¡¿De nuevo con eso?! ¡No te trato como si fueras frágil! ¡Soy tu amigo, por eso te cuido!

–Por Dios, no lo puedo creer. –Jeremy se rió por lo bajo solo para no alterarse. –Él tenía razón ¡Yo dependo de ti! ¡¿Por qué no me sorprendo?! ¡Desde siempre es así y vengo a darme cuenta de ello en este puto momento!

No quiso creerlo cuando lo escuchó de su Squip, pero ahora lo veía. Todo lo que arriesgaba, todo lo que hacía, siempre era por Michael y sin pensar en su propio bienestar. Su mortífera combinación de dependencia y auto odio lo había arrastrado tan lejos que lo ignoró, y ahora era claro. No estaba negando amar a Michael, lo hacía más que a nada, pero también tenía que admitir que todo este tiempo fue la excusa perfecta para auto infligirse sufrimiento innecesario y sentirse miserable por semanas.

Era por él por quien respiraba, pero eso se tenía que terminar.

Michael en vez de responder gritando se llevó una mano a la cabeza para controlar el vértigo. –¿Tú crees que dependes de mí?

–No lo creo. –Murmuró respirando profundo. –Lo sé. Pero eso de acaba ahora. Yo me ayudaré solo, yo lidiaré con esto solo, yo sé que puedo hacer las cosas por mi cuenta. No quiero dejarte atrás o botar nuestra amistad... Si eso es lo que crees. Solo quiero sentir que puedo cargar conmigo mismo. –No tenía intenciones de mandar a Michael al demonio, solo estaba dándose cuenta de que necesitaba despegarse de él.

–No estás haciendo nada por tu cuenta si sigues escuchando a otros diciéndote qué hacer. Eso incluye a tu Squip. –Masculló masticando las palabras con desprecio, sin embargo Jeremy se mantuvo calmado y trató de alejarse para salir de ahí. No quería alargar una conversación que no llevaría a ningún lado y tenía cosas que resolver. Por más que Michael quisiese mantenerlo ahí, no se lo permitiría.

–Basta, Michael. Esta conversación ya se acabó. Tengo cosas que arreglar. –Ni siquiera pudo acercarse mucho a la puerta antes de que su amigo se interpusiera. Dio un paso al costado tratando de evitarlo, pero Michael podía prever todos sus movimientos y se adelantaba a moverse a su dirección con el brazo levantado para cubrir la puerta. –Vamos, Michael. Déjame pasar.

–No puedes simplemente fingir que esta conversación no existió. –Insistió.

–Pruébame. –Soltó al aire desinteresadamente y volvió a intentar pasarlo fallidamente. Seguir chocando contra él cada vez que daba un paso al frente solo agotaba su paciencia a un punto peligroso al cual no quiso llegar. Ya había tenido suficientes arranques en ese jodido baño ¿Por qué el de gafas era tan obstinado con querer agregar otro más? No tenía que ser tan listo para saberlo, seguir solo los heriría a ambos. Jeremy no confiaba en sus propias palabras cuando estaba alterado. –¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! ¡Solo déjame pasar!

Michael entrecerró los ojos como para agudizar la vista o hacer un gesto retador. No estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a Jeremy dejando tantos dilemas sin discutir correctamente. –¿O qué harás? Sigue negándolo si quieres. Pero yo sé que necesitas me ayuda.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. "Me necesitas".

 _ **Dependes de él.**_

–Yo... ¡Yo ya no te necesito! ¡No te necesito y jamás lo haré de nuevo! ¡Ahora fuera de mi camino, tú...! ¡Tú...! ¡Perdedor!

Para cuando se arrepintió de abrir la boca y se la cubrió con las manos ya fue demasiado tarde. Michael le observaba como si no lo reconociese ni un poco, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde que se vieron por última vez. No lo culpaba, él tampoco se reconocería al decir palabras tan hirientes a su único amigo.

Su voz se atascó en su garganta tratando de retractarse mientras Michael bajaba su brazo delante de la puerta y pasaba al costado de Jeremy. El de pecas ya no quería pasar por la puerta, pero al costo del veneno que soltó ya tenía la oportunidad.

No sabía qué decir, perdía el aire con solo intentar pronunciar palabra. No podía ni siquiera ver la expresión de Michael ahora que estaba de espaldas en un silencio tan inquietante ¿Por qué esto tuvo que llegar tan lejos? ¿Por qué siempre era tan impulsivo y estúpido? Poco podía pensar de los nervios, poco podía ver más allá de unos metros con las lágrimas regresando.

–Y-Yo no... Michael, yo n-no quería...

Se acercó posando tímidamente su mano sobre el hombro ajeno, pero él se apartó. Ese gesto lo decía todo y las palabras solo lo destrozaron.

–Jeremy, solo vete.

Lo último que Michael escuchó antes de quedarse completamente solo, fue un sonido de llanto ahogado y la puerta cerrándose de golpe detrás de él. Bueno, eso y algo más fuera de lugar.

–¡¿Hola?! ¡Algunos de nosotros tenemos que orinar! –Una chica gritó al otro lado, pero el de gafas no tenía intenciones de abrirle la puerta o dejarla pasar, así que solo repitió la fórmula de hace rato mientras decidía sentarse en el borde de la bañera.

–¡Estoy teniendo mi período!

Tras un corto silencio, la chica respondió melosamente. –Tómate tu tiempo, cariño.

Oh, pero Michael sabía bien que quien quiera que quisiese ir al baño tendría que resignarse a usar el de la planta de abajo, porque él se quedaría ahí por un rato muy largo y se aseguraría de que así fuera cerrando con seguro. Le costaba procesar todo lo ocurrido sin colapsar, pero lo estaba intentando, una idea a la vez.

Primero lo primero... Estaba en un tonto baño en la fiesta más grande y espectacular de otoño, una fiesta a la cual no estaba invitado y ni siquiera debió asistir. Eso no importaba del todo, es decir... No conocía al 99,99999% de gente que se encontraba ahí, así que si lanzaba una bomba o simplemente desaparecía de la faz de la tierra nadie lo notaría.

Si era completamente sincero, se sentía jodidamente mal. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiese atravesado el pecho con una mano y arrancado el corazón, como si tuviese petróleo en los pulmones, como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago con unos zapatos de hierro. Muy jodido ¿No lo creen? El sentido común le exigía volver a su hogar, pero seguía muy constipado y aturdido como para siquiera levantarse. Además Incluso si su amigo—¿Aun lo podía llamar así?—lo había dejado ahí solo. Jeremy había sido muy claro ¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Salir afuera, quedarse ahí parado fingiendo que revisaba mensajes importantes en el teléfono? Le sonaba mucho mejor fingir estar ocupando el baño para orinar que salir ahí afuera a rodearse de gente fiestera cuando su humor se había mudado de último minuto al subsuelo.

Se sentía acalorado, sus dedos rasgaban nerviosamente en el cemento que unía la bañera a la pared y los ojos le ardían como para largarse a llorar, pero trataba de evitarlo a toda costa. Había dicho ese día que no pensaba derramar ni una sola lágrima por Jeremy Heere, pero eso fue mucho antes de que le soltase una bomba de información a la cara y le dijera que... Que ya no lo necesitaba.

Todo era muy confuso. Hasta donde él sabía, Jeremy era su mejor amigo, esa otra mitad del par que se sentía bien formar. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, o al menos eso creyó hacer hasta hoy. Su mejor amigo pensaba que dependía de él y se odiaba, y él ni enterado. Bien, Mell, eres el amigo del año.  
Bueno, Jeremy no era mejor tampoco, no ahora. No era su culpa si su otra mitad ya no estaba, aunque se sintiese como si lo fuera. No era su culpa si él nunca le contó nada.

Se supone que él lo tenía que saber todo sobre Jeremy, se supone que él siempre confiaría en él para decirle todo ¡Mierda, se supone que él podría ayudarlo en todo! Pero no, ya no más, Jeremy ya no lo necesitaba más. Jeremy ya estaba harto de él, Jeremy no lo veía con tanta confianza como para contarle realmente todo.

Esto no era justo ¿Él qué demonios hizo para que todo acabase de esta forma? Aquel tonto seguro ya estaba de lo mejor ahí afuera, celebrando con los populares, bailando con su novia, olvidando una historia de amistad inquebrantable de doce años mientras él tenía que esconderse. Michael no era ningún idiota, todas esas memorias serían borradas muy pronto, quizá ya lo fueron ¿Qué más podía esperar? Había escuchado los rumores "Rich es el nuevo mejor amigo de Jeremy". Claro, él sería un perfecto reemplazo de él, más genial, más gritón, más estúpidamente fuerte, bajito y molesto.

Respiró hondo queriendo tragarse el nudo en la garganta y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Probablemente ver algún video estúpido en su teléfono lo distraería, pero ver su fondo de pantalla lo volvería a deprimir. Tenía ahí una foto tomada hace unos tres años quizá. Verla le traía lindos y dolorosos recuerdos de un baile, una pelea, y muchas banditas de colores.

 _Sí, lo recordaba a la perfección. Un ojo morado, una bandita azul en su mejilla derecha cubriendo un gran grupo de pecas, sus protestas en voz baja y sus reacciones exageradas al alcohol que le aplicaba en algodón para limpiarle las heridas._

– _Vas a dejar a la enfermera sin material médico. Lo sabes ¿No?_

– _Alguien tiene que hacerlo. –Respondió con simpleza, chillando al sentir el algodón frío sobre un raspón en el brazo. –¡Trata de disimular que estás molesto, al menos para que no me duela!_

– _Eres un exagerado, apenas y te estoy tocando la herida. Llorón. –Masculló, pero no contrarió lo dicho. Sí estaba enfadado con Jeremy. –Me prometiste que dejarías de meterte en tantos problemas._

 _Entendía que por la edad ya estuviese pasando por una etapa rebelde que olvidaría más adelante, pero su costumbre de meterse en peleas ya se había vuelto tan habitual que necesitaba un arsenal de algodones, curitas, gasas, agua oxigenada y alcohol de limpieza._

 _Bueno, no es que Jeremy se agarrara a golpes con cualquiera que se pasara en frente, pero tenía una manía por contestarles de forma suicida a los matones que se metían con él. Era lindo que su amigo se preocupara, solo que quería evitar que terminase hospitalizado. Hace unas semanas ya le había pegado un buen susto de muerte por haberlo tratado de defender de unos chicos mayores, porque Jeremy tenía el espíritu guerrero de un tigre pero la fuerza de un pajarito recién nacido. Nunca es agradable ver a tu mejor amigo abollado en el suelo._

– _Yo no quería meterme en problemas. –Balbuceó, alzando el brazo para que Michael le pusiera una curita._

– _Jeremy, te suspendieron por pelearte con Kyle Robinson en los pasillos. –Le recordó, haciendo que el aludido soltara un gruñido de inconformidad. –Le metiste crema batida en el casillero ¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! Kyle nunca se ha metido contigo... Uh, dame el otro brazo._

 _Jeremy hizo caso haciendo un gesto desinteresado. –No se ha metido conmigo, pero contigo sí. Solo quería darle una lección, es todo. No creí que se lo tomara tan personal ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que es intolerante a la lactosa y se cabrea por no poder comer postres?_

– _Da igual. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal. Además ¿Todo eso solo porque me dice cuatro ojos? Tienes que estar bromeando. –Kyle nunca fue de su agrado, pero no hacía más que darle empujones en el pasillo e insultarlo de vez en cuando. No era lo peor del mundo y hasta lo consideraba un fastidio más que una preocupación._

 _El joven Heere se alzó de hombros. –Mejor prevenir que lamentar._

Jeremy era... Radical cuando quería demostrar que le importaba, pero lo importante es que lo hacía notar.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos oír afuera a una chica cantando "I wanna dance with somebody", probablemente le saldría perfectamente si no estuviese lloriqueando frase por frase y soltando hipidos de borracha. Genial, ya eran dos personas deprimidas y abandonadas hoy, aunque quizá la chica cantarina no la pasaba tan mal y solo exageraba gracias al alcohol. La dejaría pasar, solo para sentirse menos miserable, pero no le sentaría muy bien estar en compañía de una desconocida alcoholizada.

Diablos, esto era una mierda. Si Jeremy no hubiese mandado todo al demonio podrían estar ahí mismo los dos, sentados sobre la bañera, riendo a carcajadas mientras se burlaban de cualquier chica ebria que pasase cerca de ahí ¿Quién no se reiría de eso? ¿Cómo no amar lo cómico de una de sus canciones favoritas reproducida a través de una voz anestesiada de alcohol? Hubiese sido lindo ¿No creen? Él haciendo chistes, Jeremy riendo hasta las lágrimas apoyado sobre su costado, su cabello cobrizo y rizado moviéndose entre cada respiro, su sonrisa y sus pecas a medio cubrir... Quizá su tierna voz diciéndole algo como "Jesucristo, Michael. Eres todo un idiota, pero un idiota divertido".

Si hubiese tenido más suerte quizá hubiesen bailado como aquella vez. De solo imaginarlo sus sentimientos se hundían en lo peor, y ya le estaba doliendo tanto la cabeza que se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto al llegar.

Ahora solo estaba él. Michael Mell, abandonado y solo en el baño de una fiesta. Michael, un desconocido para todos, alguien sin nombre, esperando la hora perfecta para irse, sin saber cuánto tiempo habría pasado ya.

¿Así sería de ahora en más? ¿Michael drogándose solo en su sótano? ¿Michael jugando videojuegos sin el modo multijugador? ¿Michael sin un amigo? ¿El jugador uno sin un jugador dos?

Ni siquiera había notado que entre tantos pensamientos ya había cedido para que las gotas cayeran de su rostro. No saldría así, esperaría lo necesario hasta que su rostro se secara, o podría culpar a la hierba o algo que se le metió accidentalmente en el ojo. No necesitaba que alguien se burlara de él esta noche, no podría soportarlo. Solo quería volver a su hogar, que sus madres le regañaran por haber salido tan tarde sin explicaciones, quizá contarles lo ocurrido y luego ir a dormir. Lo que haría con su vida de ahora en más no lo sabía ¿Qué haces cuando tu mejor amigo desde los cuatro años te abandona?

Tendría que empezar a planearlo, pero ahora no era un buen momento. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, un molesto "Knok, knok, knok, knok" que golpeaba hasta su cabeza lo hizo levantarse por reflejo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo ahí, la gente empezaría a enfurecerse y a gritar, pero aún no estaba listo.

 _ **Knok, knok, knok, knok.**_

Segundo aviso, Michael Mell. Aun no era momento ¡Pero saldría pronto! Solo quería calmarse más antes de confrontarlo todo. No era tan difícil, no los mataría esperar.

 _ **Knok, knok, knok, knok.**_

¡Un maldito minuto! ¡¿Tanto les costaba esperar un maldito minuto?! Él no la tenía más fácil que los demás, su otra mitad lo había dejado, ya no lo necesitaba. Se merecía más tiempo para procesarlo ¿Por qué insistían? ¿Por qué trataban de volverlo loco? Ya era suficiente con ese dolor, ya era suficiente con sentir a la habitación volverse más pequeña, ya era suficiente de todo.

 _ **Knok, knok, knok, knok.**_

¿Por qué Jeremy tuvo que dejarlo en un campo de batalla adolescente? Lo aniquilarían en menos de lo que canta un gallo si se mostraba. Él no era nadie en la pirámide de la popularidad, él solo era un perdedor. Pero tal vez sí tenía que salir, las paredes se cerraban sobre él y el aire se le estaba escapando por doquier.

 _ **Clang, clang, clang, clang,**_

No había oxígeno, la presión aumentaba ¿Qué estaba pasando? Su mente iba a mil por hora sin dejarle llegar a una idea concreta, solo se permitía estar ahí parado como un idiota sintiendo que se sofocaba. Quien quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la puerta no se iría tan fácilmente y seguiría abusando de la perilla para abrir ¿No podían simplemente dejarlo en paz?

 _ **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.**_

Volvieron a golpear la puerta con fuerza, intuía desesperación pero seguro solo era la suya. Fue un gran error asistir, le quedaba claro. No necesitaban recordárselo. Todo fue un maldito error.

¿Había demasiada gente esperando? ¿Qué sería de él ahora? A manos de cualquier peligro, solo, completamente solo, abandonado.

"Inhala, exhala" trataba de decirse a sí mismo pero su voz estaba ahogada y su aliento anulado. Sus rodillas temblaban ¿Así se sentía entrar en pánico? No se lo permitiría, no quería morir ahí.

Arrastrando los pies de forma torpe llevó al lavamanos y se aferró de los bordes para evitar caer. Casi tiró sus lentes al quitárselos, pero pudo dejarlos a salvo sobre el mueble para abrir el grifo de agua fría y echarse agua en la cara. No creyó que funcionaría, pues solo quería aliviar la sofocación y asfixia, sin embargo se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando al volver a abrir los ojos y colocarse las gafas todo volvió a ser normal. Parecía que nada hubiese pasado, en realidad nada ocurrió, solo estaba... Alterado, sí, solo eso.

Respiró hondo. Había sido poco tiempo pero había extrañado como nunca poder llenar a fondo sus pulmones. Todo ahora estaba bien, él ya estaba en un lugar mejor... Eso podía decir a comparación.

Pensó que tal vez sería mejor si terminaba con todo esto y le abría la puerta al insistente desconocido, pero apenas se acercó a tocar el pomo se arrepintió, no por miedo, sino porque los golpes se habían detenido. Quien sea que quería entrar, se había rendido. Eso lo aliviaba, aunque una parte de él deseaba que fuese... No, él ya se había ido.

No habían pasado ni unos minutos siquiera y ya lo extrañaba. Patético ¿No? Extrañar y seguir amando a alguien después de que te dejase como si nada. No podía evitarlo, anhelaba un tiempo distinto, anhelaba volver el tiempo atrás antes de que Jeremy ingiriera esa tonta píldora para hacerla pedazos o simplemente evitar que él la consiguiese. Qué egoísta era, Jeremy estaba saliendo del pozo sin fondo en el cual se sentía atrapado y él estaba deseando encadenarlo a su lado, donde nunca fue completamente feliz.

Michael no pudo darle lo que necesitaba, no pudo darle lo que quería, Michael nunca fue de ayuda. Y ahora, mirando el espejo todo era claro, doloroso y real.

No podía seguirlo negando, ahora nadie estaba a su lado ¿Podía haber algo más triste que eso?

No pudo no cederse a quebrarse en lágrimas y llanto sobre el lavabo. El cristal de sus lentes entorpecía la forma en que sus lágrimas caían directamente, le nublaban la vista, pero eso no importaba porque él no quería ver más allá. No necesitaba ver de nuevo que estaba solo.

Esta noche era... Atroz. Se lamentaba haber intentado ayudar a Jeremy cuando él claramente no quería su ayuda. Desearía haberse quedado en casa, acostado en su cama, viendo alguna clase de porno extraño por cable ¡Aún mejor! Desearía poderse apagar como un robot, tal vez no haber nacido. De no haber nacido no hubiese conocido a Jeremy, no lo hubiese amado como nunca amó a nadie, no estaría sufriendo este dolor, no se sentiría como si estuviese muriendo lentamente. Pero de ser así no habría sido tan efiramente feliz.

No podía creer que a estas alturas aún pensara que esos ojos azules, esos suaves rizos, esas pecas de constelación y voz melosa valieran la pena para pasar por esto.

Oh, Jeremy Heere. Llenaste a Michael Mell tanto de maravillosa felicidad como de inaguantable dolor.

Era el jugador uno de dos, pero ahora solo era Michael en un baño de una fiesta, sollozo y sabiendo qué pensarían todos de él. Un drogadicto, un perdedor conduciendo un P.T. Cruiser ¡Oh, qué lamentable! Era Michael el sin nombre, el que creían conocer, y ahora estaba por su cuenta.

 _Asombrosa fiesta... Menos mal que vine._

Se sorbió la nariz tras llorar un rato más. No tenía más motivos para seguir esperando. Jeremy no regresaría a disculparse o algo por el estilo, todo se había terminado para ellos dos. No tenía que cuidarlo, no velaría por su seguridad, y no tendría que amarlo, pero así eran las cosas.

Se apresuró a dejar la casa. Todos seguían celebrando a todo dar, enérgicos y felices. Rich gritaba como loco yendo de un lado a otro, Brooke se balanceaba solloza y borracha sobre Jenna Rolan. Jeremy... No lo vio hasta que salió afuera. Estaba acompañado por Christine y se alejaban por el otro lado de la calle hablando de quién sabe qué.

Estaba helando, ya era muy tarde. Pensó en que tendría que estirarse las mangas del hoodie para evitar congelarse de camino a casa, pero al mirar abajo se dio cuenta de que... Carajo ¡JEREMY JODIDO HEERE SE HABÍA LLEVADO SU MALDITO HOODIE!

Volteó hacia donde creyó que estaba, pero él y Christine ya se habían perdido de su vista.

–¡¿ES EN SERIO, JEREMY?! ¡¿MI HOODIE?! ¡¿NO TE BASTABA CON MI ESTÚPIDO CORAZÓN?!

Sí, en definitiva esta no era su noche. Jeremy batió el record llevándose su hoodie inconscientemente y dejando un corazón roto en un baño.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **Perdón por haberme tardado tanto. Le cambiaron la pila de reloj a mi computadora portátil y se bloqueó, tuve que esperar unos días para desbloquearla en la escuela.**

 **Me encanta el RoyalPains (Jake x Chloe osiosi) y creo que tienen potencial :( solo hay que desarrollarlos bien.**

 **Jaja... Sé que me odian por el drama del baño, pero me amarán cuando nos acerquemos al final, yo lo sé (?)**

 **Gracias por haber leído! Los quiero, los amo ;;;;;**


	12. Burning gossip

**Me tomé mi tiempo para escribir esto pero al fin he vuelto 3**

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 _ **BKITA ENAMORADA**_

 _ **Primero, muchas gracias por contestar y decirme que soy la ostia~ tú también eres chida 3 estuve esperando súper ansiosa este cap y definitivamente valió la pena la espera porque siempre es lindo saber que una escritora te va a romper el corazón (?  
Gracias por la recomendación pero, por extraño que parezca, me siento más cómoda leyendo en esta plataforma que en Wattpad, aunque lo de las imágenes me tienta, quizá si releo sea ahí para sufrir con los demás (?  
Ahora sí del cap…**_

 **Romper los corazones de mis lectores es mi especialidad desde los doce años(?)  
Considéralo, subo dibujines bonitos(?)**

 _ **Owwwww la charla Chloe-Jake me fascinó, fue súper tierna y llena de… sentimientos, no sé, la adoré :') y me puse feliz de que volvieran a ser pareja~ haz logrado algo casi imposible xD  
Dios… tengo un montón de emociones revueltas con Jeremy y Michael~ al principio estaba tan enternecida y llena de amor pero todo se fue al carajo y mi corazón se encogió pero al final no pude evitar reírme con lo del hoodie, normalmente la gente no sólo se lleva tu corazón xD  
Nuevamente, espero con ansías la siguiente actualización, nos seguimos leyendo.**_

 **Eso me dijeron x'd Yo creo que toda pareja es bonita con algo de desarrollo, y me encanta Royal Pains así que… Mis bbys hermosos 3  
Jeremy es de los que se llevan algo más que tu corazón, no porque quiera, sino porque es distraído(?)**

Jeremy nunca se había sentido tan estúpido en su corta y miserable vida, ni siquiera aquella vez en que respondió todas las preguntas de su examen de cálculo avanzado con "Syntax error" y le dijo "Igualmente" a su primo cuando le deseó feliz cumpleaños. No, esta noche había tocado el límite de la estupidez y no podía poner el remedio.

Estaba desorientado y perdido como si hubiese despertado de la muerte en otro año, caminando entre la multitud de adolescentes que bailaban llenos de gozo y alcohol en las venas, empujándolo de un lado para el otro sin notarlo mientras sacudían vasos llenos en el aire o gritaban frases los unos a los otros. Pudieron haberlo estrellado contra la mesa de snacks y le hubiese importado un rábano, de hecho pudo haberse quedado tirado entre las papitas y el ponche como un maldito vagabundo, pero para su fortuna logró abrirse paso hasta la cocina y sentarse en la barra frente al horno para llorar a gusto.

Era increíble como lo había echado a perder todo con solo hablar ¿En qué momento se convirtió en un puto megáfono y confesó todas las cosas que se juró nunca decir? ¿Cuándo consideró que volverse el peor amigo en la historia de los amigos era una buena idea? Todo había pasado tan rápido que le costaba procesarlo y respirar entre las lágrimas.

Esta mañana todo había comenzado tan bien… Con miles de ideas y tanta esperanza para una buena fiesta, y ahora lo único que se le antojaba en este momento era que un jodido camión le pasara por encima, si es que era posible dentro de la casa. De todos modos, no es como si eso fuese un problema, los padres de Jake eran tan asquerosamente ricos que podían pagar por una pared destrozada por un camión.

Por Dios, en una sola noche fue casi violado, hirió a su ex novia, enojó a Jake al punto de casi volverlo el increíble Hulk… Y mandó a Michael a la mierda como un auténtico hijo de puta. Si eso último no era la cereza del pastel de su desafortunado Halloween… Ya no sabía qué más esperar además de a Rich preguntando afuera "¿Tienes algo de Mountain Dew roja?" y Hades declarándolo su hijo semi-dios.

–¿Uh? ¿Jeremy?

Por lo general que le hablaran de la nada en sus peores momentos le provocaba infartos como el que tuvo con Michael en el baño, pero a estas alturas sus emociones se habían sobrecargado tanto que su única reacción para esto fue mirar a su alrededor buscando a la conocida dueña de esa voz, sin éxito, hasta que la misma se asomó desde el otro lado de la barra con una mirada curiosa y preocupada.

A la mierda ¿Estuvo ahí en todo momento?

–¿C-Christine? O-Oh, perdón… Yo… Creí que no había nadie aquí. –Hasta por donde él sabía, molestar a la gente con el sonido de tus lloriqueos nunca trae cosas buenas, pero Christine sonreía amablemente y se alzaba de hombros sin mostrar mucha importancia al tema.

–Descuida. Solo estaba descansando de la fiesta. Tanto ruido me agota. –Dijo vagamente.

Y eso era poco decir.

Había estado sentada bebiendo gaseosa detrás de la barra para ahogar su frustración desde que mandó a Jake al demonio ¿Por qué, se preguntarán? Fue muy simple, en realidad. Esta pequeña "cita casual" resultó ser un fiasco de lo lindo, y todo porque su acompañante insistía e insistía por llevarla a la cama, con una persuasión que no es ni normal en un chico urgido.

Al inicio fue tan sutil que no se le vino a la mente y lo pasó de largo como con los mensajes subliminales en los comerciales, pero luego… Oh, luego de comprenderlo todo empezó a desarrollar fuertes deseos de romperle un cuenco en la cabeza como quien dice en español "Cerrá la jeta, pelotudo" ¿Quién es tan tonta como para dejarse llevar a un cuarto a solas por un adolescente hormonal y esperar que nada suceda? De habérselo pedido una sola vez lo hubiese olvidado, pero no, Jake tuvo que colmarle la paciencia, y luego esa metiche cual no conocía su nombre tuvo que hablar hasta hacerla estallar.

"Eres una aburrida" le dijo, "No sabes divertirte" le dijo, y luego de eso le dijo a la perra esa que no metiera el pico donde no le llamaban, y a Jake que si lo único que quería de ella era sexo… Pues que hasta aquí llegaban y que podía irse derechito al primer prostíbulo que se le cruzara.

Y ahí estaba ahora… Escuchando la fiesta a lo lejos mientras revisaba el Instagram de Joe Iconis, al menos hasta que Jeremy apareció.

–Creí que estabas en la fiesta, ya sabes… ¿Dónde está tu cita?

–Está teniendo sexo de disculpas con Chloe. Así que mi noche está bastante increíble. –Se limitó a responder, riéndose por lo bajo cuando Jeremy hizo un gesto incómodo.

A ella no le dolía lo de Jake, era algo que veía venir desde hace rato y unas cuantas miradas de Chloe, además salir con él solo era algo que hacía porque era lo que los demás esperaban de ella. Esto había sido un alivio de cierto modo, y un fastidio también, pero liberador a pesar de todo. Claro que Jeremy no pensaba lo mismo, él creía que eso de ser plantado por otra persona debía ser de todo menos agradable. Lo normal cuando eres alguien ajeno al tema.

–Lo siento.

–No lo sientas. Lo boté. –Respondió sonriendo con confianza y un gesto de restar importancia. Jenna Rolan se lo había comentado, porque, claro, ella se enteraba de las cosas demasiado rápido como para ser una simple humana y no tener cámaras de seguridad en cada rincón de la casa. Y su reacción al enterarse fue como "Ah… Nice".

En ello, escucharon confusos a Rich seguir preguntando a algunos invitados, diciendo "Se ve como Mountain Dew, pero rojo."

Dejando de lado la confusión, Jeremy volvió su atención a Christine, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos y disimulando que no existían. Ojalá hubiese hecho lo mismo con su curiosidad. –¿Botaste a Jake? ¿Por qué? –Se pausó a sí mismo, dándose cuenta de lo desubicado que era preguntarle algo tan personal en este momento. –P-Perdón, no tienes que…

Christine habló de manera que pareció una mujer divorciada y ebria de cuarenta años. –Yo no era Julieta. Y él es algo idiota, así que…

–¡EN SERIO! ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA PUEDO CONSEGUIR ALGO DE MOUNTAIN DEW ROJA?! –Rugió Rich al otro lado de la puerta, para no ser oído de nuevo más allá que para gritar. –¡Dios!

Christine no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Rich? ¿La cocaína ya le estaba haciendo efecto? No aprobaba que su primo vendiese drogas y tal porque podría terminar preso, pero los resultados le sacaban un par de risas a veces, tanto que se sentía culpable. –¡La gente popular está loca!

Jeremy respondió sin ánimos, dándole una sonrisa débil. –Tú lo has dicho.

–Quiero decir, tú eres uno de ellos. –Comentó, señalándole con diversión.

–¿Qué? No lo soy.

–¿Hola? Chico que ha estado "fiestando" con todo el elenco de la obra.

–¡No he estado…! Espera ¿Fiestando?

Ella alzó una ceja con una orgullosa sonrisa pintada en sus labios, como la de quien sabe que no recibirá un "Te lo dije" de parte de nadie. –¿Te gusta? Lo acabo de inventar ¡Boo yeah! –Chilló en tono infantil, esperando que su acompañante le siguiese el juego, pero en vez de eso solo lo vio fingir una risa baja para luego volver su mirada a la mesa. –¿Qué?

–Es solo que… No sé qué se supone que diga ahora.

–Di lo que tengas en la mente. –No obtuvo palabra alguna, aunque sí a Jeremy haciendo un muy largo sonido de queja hasta que dejó caer bruscamente su cara contra la superficie de la barra. –O, bueno, eso es… –Silenció, sorprendida y ligeramente asustada al oírlo lloriquear de una forma patética, que creería que es falsa de no ser por las lágrimas mojando la mesa.

Bien, ella parecía mujer divorciada y amargada de cuarenta años y Jeremy su sobrino soltero pasando por su primera decepción amorosa.

–¡Christine, esta noche es una mierda!

La aludida se mordió el labio en busca de palabras de consuelo, pero no encontró nada bueno que decir ¿Qué pretendía decirle? Para ella la noche también había resultado ser de lo peor, solo que no tanto como para largarse a llorar de esa forma. No podía evitar sentirse preocupada, pues… Aunque no fuese algo formal, Jeremy era su amigo más cercano ¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido?

Espero un rato a que se calmara, pasándose a su lado de la barra, palmeándole la espalda suavemente hasta que las lágrimas cesaran y solo quedara hipo, sorbidos de nariz y temblores.

–L-Lo arruiné, Christine. Soy un imbécil… Probablemente m-me odia ahora y…

–Esto es sobre Michael ¿Verdad? –Se aventuró a decir.

Aunque no fuese tan íntima con Jeremy, hasta este día no olvidaba la segunda vez que hablaron en teatro sobre un crush misterioso que "Supuestamente" era Brooke, la novia actual de Jeremy, pero… Vamos ¿En serio creían que se iba a tragar la falsa historia de la mejor amiga popular? Bastaba con ver a Jeremy y Brooke juntos un rato para deducir que no se conocían hace mucho. Un poco de atención bastaba para notar que Michael a veces miraba de forma anhelante a su amigo y viceversa ¡Para engañar a Christine se necesita más que mentiras!

Jeremy tragó en seco mientras se incorporaba con una mirada nerviosa. –U-Uh… Yo…

–Ay, por favor, Jeremy. He visto tus garabatos en el cuaderno y la forma en que lo miras. Ya sé que él es quien te gusta, no vas a hacer que me trague a Brooke ni con un noviazgo oficial. –Él bajó la vista con resignación y un silencio que delataba. Christine suspiró y prosiguió a sentarse a su lado. –¿Qué pasó?

–E-Es que… Peleamos y… Le dije cosas que no tendría que haberle dicho ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Él es mi mejor amigo desde que soy un niño y solo…!

Adelantándose a un nuevo llanto inminente, Christine le volvió a palmear la espalda haciendo "Shhh" como una mamá buscando calmar a su hijo. –Ya… Lo que sea que haya ocurrido puede solucionarse con unas disculpas ¿No es verdad?

–Lo dudo.

–Jeremy… ¿Recuerdas todo lo que me contaste de él? Empieza a analizarlo y pregúntate si te perdonaría.

Jeremy lo pensó dos veces y todo indicaba a lo mismo, Michael no podría perdonarlo ¿Estaba Christine bromeando? Ella no tenía idea de lo mucho que metió la pata, y no podía explicarle por completo la situación porque, "a" lo tomaría como loco, o "b" le creería y lo consideraría la peor escoria que pisó el planeta ¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con Michael! Ya había intentado retraerse de sus palabras y Michael se negó ¿Por qué esta vez sería diferente? Si lo volvía a intentar tal vez él no se molestaría en responder o dirigirle la mirada.

–Vamos. –Insistió ella, con esa sonrisa cálida y gentil que la caracterizaba, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo ayudaba a levantarse de la silla. –Estaré contigo en todo momento para darte valor. Y de paso podrás presentarme al afortunado Michael.

Jeremy no respondió, solo sonrió de lado un segundo y luego tragó en seco, abriéndose paso con su amiga entre la gente para llegar al piso de arriba. No había pasado mucho desde que dejó a Michael solo en el baño, probablemente seguía ahí encerrado ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues… El hecho de que todos estuviesen haciendo fila en el baño de abajo decía mucho, a menos que alguien con estreñimiento estuviese arriba.

Estaba nervioso, le sudaban las manos y temblaba ¿Qué le aseguraba que Michael no rechazaría sus disculpas? Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, él fue un pésimo amigo. Tan solo no quería quebrarse otra vez.

Miró la puerta con indecisión y luego a Christine detrás de él elevando los pulgares en señal de apoyo. Pobrecita la ingenua esa, como si esto fuese a resultar.  
Aunque… ¿Podría funcionar? La consideración ya no era tan tonta ni su deseo tan lejano, pero aun así tocó la puerta sin fuerza esperando respuesta. Nada.  
Volteó hacia su acompañante y ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza dándole a entender que no se rindiera.

–¿M-Michael…? Michael, soy Jeremy. Abre, por favor. –Con el volumen que usó era muy probable que él no le hubiese escuchado, sin embargo no podría decir que no lo escuchó tocar la puerta otra vez con más fuerza.

Esperó… Esperó… Y empezó a sentirse ansioso por ello ¿Acaso Michael lo estaba ignorando? No, aún peor ¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si se había resbalado y se desnucó con el borde de la bañera? Volvió a tocar más fuerte solo para estar seguro. La angustia empezaba a aumentar.

–Michael, por favor abre… Abre, esto no es divertido.

Volvió a golpear histéricamente, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y sus pensamientos el juicio ¡Idiota, idiota! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar solo a tu mejor amigo en una fiesta así?! ¡Le pudo haber ocurrido de todo! ¡Podría haber sido golpeado por bullys impacientes que querían usar el baño! ¡Se podría haber quedado encerrado y no tuvo de otra que escapar por la ventana y quebrarse un brazo en el proceso! ¡Podría haberle pasado cualquier cosa y era su maldita culpa! ¡Todo siempre era su culpa!

No se hubiese separado de la puerta y hubiese seguido golpeando y abusando de la perilla hasta quebrarse el brazo si Christine no hubiese tirado de él. Se estamparon juntos en la pared, mas sin embargo ella lo había salvado de tirar la puerta a golpes y de todos modos no se habían convertido en dos huevos fritos estrellados.

Estaba tan frustrado que las lágrimas se le escapaban a borbotones junto a miles de murmullos mientras él y Christine se deslizaban por la pared hasta el suelo entre frases amables para calmarlo e intentos de levantarlo y llevárselo lejos.

Eso era todo… O Michael lo estaba ignorando de nuevo o simplemente se había ido de la fiesta y él estaba haciendo un escándalo innecesario frente a la única persona que todavía no lo había sacado de su vida por idiota ¿Las cosas se podían poner peor? Preguntárselo era peligroso y ya lo resignaba demasiado.

A Christine le costó un poco, pero al final se lo llevó sollozo y todo al patio de atrás, donde pudieron sentarse cómodamente contra la pared y observar el jardín ahora vacío. La mayoría de chicos ya se había ido, o estaban adentro festejando, y en pocos casos en el patio de adelante y sobre el techo. Habían dejado un lindo desastre de botellas y vasos, pero nada que no se pudiese limpiar en unos diez minutos. El aire fresco con olor a bebida saborizada no le repararía el corazón, pero al menos lo despertaba y lo obligaba a dejar de llorar para que no se le congelaran las lágrimas en la cara.

–Lo siento, en serio creí que ustedes…

–N-No importa. Tal vez se fue a casa. –La calmó, decidiendo abrazarse las rodillas con la mirada perdida al jardín. –Lamento que haya tenido que meterte en esto, Chris. –No quería meter a nadie en sus dramas amorosos principalmente porque eran un desastre destinado al fracaso, como se comprobó esta noche. Nada que mereciera una telenovela.

–Descuida.

El silencio reinó entre los dos, tan solo perturbado por el amortiguado sonido de la música dentro de la casa. No se sentía incómodo con Christine a su lado luego de ver eso, solo triste y angustiado como para hablar. No le tomó mucho más de cinco minutos fijarse en que Christine temblaba un poco debido al frío, y tampoco lo pensó demasiado al rodearla con el brazo. Si reaccionaba mal y lo abofeteaba ya le daba igual, solo quería ayudarla, y gracias a Dios, Afrodita o a quien sea le estuviese cagando la vida desde lo alto… Christine sonrió y murmuró un "Gracias" apegándose a él.

–Si te soy sincera, creí que esta fiesta sería de lo mejor. Todos hablaban maravillas sobre las fiestas de Jake, pero… No es lo mío. –Comentó por lo bajo.

–Yo tampoco soy muy de fiestas, pero ellos son mis amigos así que…

La de cabello negro hizo un sonido de risa sarcástica. –Si tan solo… Olvídalo. –Se retractó a último momento, pero despertó la curiosidad de Jeremy.

–¿Qué?

–Si tan solo fueran tus amigos realmente.

Tal alegación lo sorprendió, mas no lo enfadó. –Oye, ellos sí son mis amigos, solo… –Luego empezó a considerarlo mejor ¿En serio podía llamar a Jake, Chloe, Rich, Brooke y Jenna sus amigos? Sí, se juntaban y hacían cosas divertidas… Y adoraba a Brooke de cierto modo, pero… No era lo mismo que tuvo con Michael. No hablaban de cosas personales, no se conocían mucho, solo habían estado juntos en las buenas y… Vaya amigos tenía, una de ellas casi lo violaba, el otro casi lo mataba, una seguro lo odiaba, por no mencionar a la que debía importarle poco si no podía contárselo al mundo en redes sociales y el otro demente que lo atormentó durante la secundaria y ni un "Lo siento" realmente sincero le dijo. –Mierda, es verdad… No somos muy amigos.

–Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también creí que podía encajar entre ellos, y aquí estoy.

–No es tu culpa de todos modos. Algunas personas no están hechas para ser amigas.

–¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ti y Michael? –Guardó silencio, sin saber bien qué responder. Christine puso una expresión avergonzada y miró al suelo. –Lo siento, no tendrías que hablarme de esto si no quieres.

–N-No, yo… Te lo debo por lo de la otra vez. –Ya no tenía nada que perder, no después de perder a su amigo. No cambiaría nada hablar con Christine, pero puede que lo hiciese sentir mejor. –Él es de quien yo te hablaba, te mentí porque… Me dio vergüenza admitirlo.

–No soy homofóbica, Jeremy. Y tampoco creo que Michael lo sea.

–No es eso, Michael incluso tiene dos madres. Es que… Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo es jodido ¿Sí? –Lo admitió, alzándose de hombros. –Yo quería decirle que me gustaba. Lo intenté muchas veces con cartas, emails, charla frente a frente… Y lo único que conseguí es lograr hacerle creer que me gustas tú.

–¿Yo? –Su compañera alzó una ceja confundida. –¿No te gusto?

–¡O sea, no eso de…! Me gustas, pero no gustar de… Tú sabes, ser tu novio. E-Eres linda y todo, yo solo… –Supo cuando Christine empezó a reírse que ella solo le estaba tomando el pelo, y le hizo llegar el karma con un leve jalón de cabello que apenas le hizo daño. –En fin. Michael creía que me gustabas porque… Bueno… Sí tengo cierta admiración.

Ahora sí, Christine se sorprendió, pero de forma genuina. –¿En serio? ¿Por qué?

–Porque me encanta lo que haces y eres buena en eso. –Ya no le daba mucha vergüenza decirlo. Christine ya lo había visto todo hoy. –Michael piensa que me hice popular solo porque quería salir contigo, lo cual es bastante gracioso porque en parte lo hice para salir con él.

–¿Ah? Alto ahí cerebrito ¿Por qué ser popular es necesario?

–Yo… –Pausó ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué su Squip se lo ordenó? Ella ni sabía lo que era un Squip. –No lo sé. Creí que necesitaba ser… Mejor. –No estaba mintiendo del todo, así que le salió natural.

–¿Mejor? Jeremy, tú ya eres genial.

Una risa nerviosa escapó de entre los labios de Jeremy, al tiempo que se echaban un mechón molesto detrás de la oreja. –Gracias. Pero eso es un poco más… Complicado de explicar.

–Tal vez algún día puedas explicármelo.

–Sí, tal vez. –Suspiró. Christine le pedía demasiado, pero se lo debía. –En fin, yo no quería arruinar las cosas con él y que todo se pudiera incómodo, pero… Bueno, lo arruiné de todos modos y ni siquiera tuve que confesarme.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un rato. Christine no estaba segura de qué decir ahora, Jeremy prácticamente le había dicho todo lo que se permitiría por esta noche de mierda y era preferible no echar más sal a la herida. Ella no podía darle consejos amorosos aunque lo intentara, es decir ¡Mírenla! Todos los chicos con los que intentó salir terminaron botados y el último se fue con su ex, sin mencionar que ella nunca era la que daba el primer paso ¿Qué consejo podría ofrecerle a Jeremy? Ninguno que le sirviera, por supuesto.

–Eres muy valiente al contarme esto, Jeremy.

El aludido soltó un pequeño bufido sarcástico. –Si lo fuera no estaría teniendo problemas ahora.

–Hey… Lo digo muy en serio. Eres más valiente que yo al menos.

–¿Tú? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Tú eres Christine Canigula! Tú eres la dueña del escenario, le agradas a todos ¡Siempre eres tú misma y todos lo adoran!

Christine no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida ante una descripción tan idealizada de su persona, aunque sabía que no era verdad… Le daba cierta ternura que Jeremy pensara así de ella. –Esa no soy yo, Jeremy. Tal vez un poco pero… No completamente. Nadie conoce realmente a la verdadera Christine, ni siquiera tú.

–Y… ¿Cómo puedo empezar a conocerla?

–No lo sé, ni ella se conoce bien. Así de grave es la situación. Y aun si lo hiciera no sé si a la gente le agrade. –Posó una mejilla en su mano, usando la otra para pasarla entre la parte posterior de su cabeza donde tenía los invisibles controlando los mechones delanteros de su cabello. –A la gente le gusta la Christine loca por el teatro, la que nunca se enoja y siempre sonríe, la que no dice insultos o… Escucha atentamente, la que es tan inocente que ni siquiera sabe lo que es el sexo.

–Espera ¿En serio creen eso? –Era un poco exagerado considerando los 16 años que todos tenían encima.

Ella asintió. –Las personas creen que soy muy "buena" e "incorruptible" como para ser amigos míos. No los culpo, nadie que yo conozca a nuestra edad querría ser amigo de "una aguafiestas". Por eso a veces te envidio un poco, Michael estaba contigo desde siempre porque le gustaba cómo eras de verdad. Yo todavía no encuentro a nadie así.

¿Tienen idea de cómo se siente Jeremy ahora? Así es, como un idiota de primera clase. Tuvo la necesidad de decir algo antes de perderse en sus lamentos mentales de nuevo, lo primero que se le viniera a la cabeza.

–Christine, no creo que haya algo tan malo en ti como para que no quieras mostrarlo a los demás.

Supo que metió la pata cuando ella le devolvió una mirada entristecida que claramente decía "¿Me lo prometes?" o aún peor "Ay, si supieras". Sin duda esta charla empezaba a deprimirlo más de lo que estaba antes.

–Hay… Algo sobre mí que me asusta. Y sé que no debería pero… Jeremy, esto que te diré nunca se lo he dicho a nadie ¿Puedes jurarme que nunca se lo repetirás a nadie más? Por favor.

El de pecas no dudó ni un segundo en asentir, un poco asustado con todas las ideas que se estaba haciendo. –C-Claro, lo juro. Puedes decírmelo.

–Bien. Yo… Tenía un tío de parte de mamá. Lo conocía como el tío Peter. –Empezó a narrar. Jeremy no sabía por dónde iba todo esto pero se quedó en silencio escuchando. –Él era… Ese tipo de familiares que te miman, te traen regalos, les cuentas todo… Yo lo adoraba. Él vivía en otro estado, en Chicago, pero venía de visita de vez en cuando. Nunca fue muy querido por mis abuelos, solo que no supe por qué hasta que… –Tomó aire, un gesto que se interpretaba como que necesitaba fuerzas para continuar. –Y-Yo… Solo tenía diez años y…

Jeremy tragó en seco, lo que estaba imaginando no le gustaba. –O-Oye, si quieres lo dejas hasta aquí.

–N-No, es que… Dejó de venir por un tiempo y… Poco después me enteré de que había muerto. –Hizo una pausa. –Me dijeron que tuvo un accidente de auto, pero… Escuché a mamá y papá hablando a solas en su habitación ¿Quieres saber qué le pasó en realidad? Lo golpearon entre diez personas hasta que murió.

–Jesucristo, qué alivio, por un segundo pensé… D-Digo… Lo siento.

Ella pasó por alto ese comentario, no le enfadó en lo absoluto. –Lo que nunca me dijeron… Es que Peter estaba saliendo con un chico… Y ni siquiera nació siendo Peter, se llamaba Lya. –Se tragó las lágrimas como pudo y continuó. –¿Entiendes lo que digo? Mataron a mi tío porque le mostró al mundo lo que era, y mis abuelos no se presentaron al funeral por ello. Murió por ser quien era.

Jeremy sentía el alma en el suelo y el estómago revuelto. No sabía qué responder, por no decir que ese relato le había pegado como baldazo de agua fría y nunca imaginó que vería a Christine llorar de ese modo.

–T-Tengo miedo… Creo que yo podría… Ser lesbiana.

Por lo general cuando te dicen algo así lo primero que dices es "Eso no tiene nada de malo" o "el amor es amor" pero Jeremy todavía no tocaba ese límite de la estupidez. Christine no estaba afligida porque ella creyese que fuese algo malo, estaba aterrada porque el mundo todavía no era tan seguro como parecía ser y su tío había pagado los platos rotos para enseñarle esa lección, o más bien dejarle ese trauma.

–N-No quiero eso para mí, yo… No p-puedo…

Jeremy sabía que esto no resolvería nada en lo absoluto, y aun así abrazó a Christine con fuerza. La abrazó del mismo modo que Michael cuando él más lo necesitaba, de la forma correcta para el amigo herido y desamparado. Christine no se negó a ello y descansó su cabeza bajo su mandíbula, sin sollozar escandalosamente pero aun así hipando y temblando. Él no tuvo más reacción que frotarle la espalda y una vez que se calmó le acarició el cabello.

Esto era… Peculiar, nunca había sido el que consolaba a otros, sin embargo se sentía bien "proteger" a alguien.

–Escucha, Christine… Eso pasó hace mucho, el mundo ya no es como antes. Y sí, todavía hay gente cruel en él, pero a veces uno tiene que enfrentarlo y ser tan feliz como pueda con las personas correctas. Estarás bien.

Ella se apartó un poco para limpiarse los ojos, visiblemente apenada. –Necesitaba que me dijeran eso… Aunque ya lo había pensado.

–Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, no te culpo. –Comentó esbozando una leve sonrisa. –A mí siempre me ocurre.

Y entonces ella sonrió, pero no fue por quedar bien, fue genuino y real. Al igual que lo que dijo por lo bajo, tanto que no lo creyó. –Es algo agradable sentarse y hablar contigo.

–Oh… ¿En serio?

–Es verdad. Es… Agradable sentarse y hablar contigo.

–Es muy agradable para mí también.

–Me alegra que ambos estemos de acuerdo.

Esto… Era extraño ¿No creen? Jeremy siempre pensó que cada vez que hablase con Christine se sentiría nervioso y sudaría demasiado, creyó que se sentiría inquieto, sin embargo era todo lo contrario. No sentía que tuviese que cuidar sus palabras, solo dejarlas fluir.

Le gustaba, no se comunicaba así con nadie además de Michael, y eso que hablaron de cosas que él no sabía. Christine sabía escucharlo, compartían muchos gustos en común, solo… Traían el problema de que casi nunca estaban solos o eran totalmente honestos.

–Christine… Yo quería saber… ¿Podemos ser amigos? Pero esta vez en serio.

No estaba seguro de qué tan buena idea fue preguntar, a juzgar por la mirada impresionada de Christine. Jesucristo, mejor se iría preparando para el rechazo. –Jeremy, yo… Eso me encantaría.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. No tienes que… Espera ¿Dijiste que sí?

–Claro que sí. Nunca había tenido un amigo real antes y… Ya me viste llorar ¿Qué demonios? ¡Hay que hacerlo!

Todo Era tan increíble ¡Él…! ¡Jeremy Will Heere! ¡Era oficialmente un amigo cercano de Christine Canigula! Ya no era tan "emocionante" como antes, pero no por ello le gustaba menos la idea. Claro, momentos como esos en su vida solo duran lo suficiente como para ilusionarlo, porque repentinamente Rich abrió la puerta corrediza que daba al patio y se asomó.

Tenía la pinta de no dormir hace semanas y haber ingerido docenas de tazas de café. Ya saben, porque tenía tics violentos y las pupilas contraídas como un digno asesino en serie.

–¿Tienen Mountain Dew roja?

–Ah… ¿No? –Murmuró Christine por lo bajo, ayudada por Jeremy para levantarse.

–¡A ti te quería hablar! –Sin perder tiempo, el de pecas lo alejó un poco hacia adentro de la cocina, y una vez seguro de que Christine no los escuchaba habló en voz baja. –Ok, eso de no beber mientras tenga un Squip ¿Te hubiese matado darme una advertencia? –El desgraciado pudo haberle ahorrado problemas con solo decirle eso ¡Se supone que él era el experto! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría dejar a un desinformado como él andar suelto por el mundo?! Rich no respondió, empezó a temblar más de lo que hacía hace rato, era casi anormal. –¿Rich?

Fue como una bomba, pero una de gritos. Rich empezó a gritar quejas y luego comenzó a correr en círculos imitando el tono de una alarma. La sorpresa fue tal que terminó moviéndose al lado de Christine solo por si acaso, no vaya a ser que ese lunático tomase uno de los cuchillos de la alacena y decidiese perseguirlos.

–¡Peligro! ¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

Por fortuna, el joven Goranski terminó yéndose por donde vino sin dejar de repetir aquella palabra. Jeremy no se sentía tan perturbado desde que Rich le ofreció el Squip. Oh, y hablando de ese otro desgraciado… No se imaginan quién apareció en su lado izquierdo con una sonrisa más fresca que la lechuga.

– **Hola, Jeremy.**

– _¡Ya era hora!_ –Menudo momento ideal para aparecerse ¿No creen? Justo cuando ya se acabó el caos y no tiene nada que hacer ¡Eso es tan típico de las computadoras! Lo habría aprendido a la mala después de tantos trabajos que quiso entregar.

– **Mi ausencia no fue ideal. Pero fue necesaria. Dame un momento mientras reviso la información de esta noche.** –No se tardó más de dos segundos, como era de esperarse de una súper computadora como él, aunque su gestualización no decía nada bueno. – **Oh por…**

– _Es malo ¿Verdad?_ –Más que pregunta fue acusación, solo que su Squip ignoró olímpicamente ese detalle.

– **Necesitamos sacarte de aquí.**

Ah no, no dejaría que le cambiara el tema cuando tenía tanto de lo cual quejarse. _–¡Pero…!_

– **Ahora.** –Ordenó. Jeremy conocía ese tono suyo de "No me cuestiones, hazme caso, hablo en serio", así que se resignó a bufar con disimulo y fijar su atención en Christine.

No podía dejarla sola en medio de estos salvajes, ya le había demostrado lo muy incómoda que se sentía en esta fiesta. Y digamos que se quería esforzar en su nuevo papel de amigo real, y hasta donde él sabía los amigos no te dejan botados. Mal momento para replanteárselo, sin duda.

–Uh… Creo que deberíamos irnos ya, Christine ¿Tienes a quien te lleve a tu casa?

–No. Mis padres duermen a esta hora. Iba a quedarme a dormir aquí, pero ahora que dejé a Jake… Creo que no sería lo adecuado.

–¿Te llevo yo entonces? No temas, ya casi aprendo a no chocar peatones.

Ella se rió con diversión dándole un golpe ligero en el brazo. –Eso sería genial. Es ilegal chocar peatones.

Dejaron la fiesta por el patio trasero. No tenían ganas de cruzar el gentío bailarín de la sala o ahogarse con el humo de los que fumaban en el patio delantero. El auto no estaba muy lejos, lo cual agradecía bastante, el frío de la madrugada era poco piadoso aunque… Él se sentía abrigado, la que le preocupaba era Christine porque había escogido un disfraz de tela ligera.

–Por cierto, Jeremy. He querido preguntarte hace mucho… ¿Eso que llevas puesto no es el hoodie de Michael?

–…Mierda.

 **. . .**

 **RiCh… rIcH EsCUcHaMeEe… RICH**

Avanzó tropezando entre la escasa multitud de gente en las escaleras. Todo le dolía, estaba temblando, no dejaba de recibir choques eléctricos cada vez que ignoraba la voz de su cabeza que demandaba atención.

Rich ya no lo soportaba, no podía cargar más tiempo con esto.

Tantos años junto a su Squip y nunca consideró que sus ligeras fallas desencadenarían en locura total y deseos homicidas ¿Alguna vez tuviste una voz interior que te pidió asesinar a cada ser humano que se te cruzara por al lado? No ¿Verdad? Al menos no una real y que pudiese darte pinchazos eléctricos por desobedecer.

Era su culpa. Hace tiempo que estaba pensando en deshacerse de su Squip ya que su deber estaba hecho ¡Ya era popular! ¡Ya lo adoraban todos! ¿Para qué seguir soportando a una fastidiosa marioneta de rana con túnica diciéndole qué hacer o tirando comentarios innecesarios? Ese tonto de Kermit le estaba dando problemas con sus fallos, no era de extrañar que pensara en apagarlo, pero… Como era de esperar… Su Squip estaba en su cabeza y percibía sus pensamientos.

 **RICH, NO PUEDES DESHACERTE DE MÍ.**

Estaba consciente de que su vida social fue una farsa desde que tenía memoria. Siempre fue el perdedor, la quinta rueda, el repugnante nerd de la esquina, el blanco de los golpes ¿Fue tan egoísta querer probar la buena vida por un rato? ¿Por qué el costo tenía que ser tan alto? ¡Solo era un adolescente, joder! ¡Su vida familiar era una mierda! ¡Sus padres lo odiaban! ¡¿Quién no creería que buscaba refugio en el exterior?! Porque siempre fue así, Rich Goranski creyó que podría olvidarlo todo con una superficial vida de adolescente popular.

No recordaba cómo era sentirse honesto consigo mismo, no sabía si a estas alturas era él mismo o un personaje que su Squip había moldeado a su gusto para hacerlo exitoso ¿Estaba en él ser un bravucón? ¿Era realmente amigo de Jake? ¿Brooke podría sentir agrado por él? Eran cosas que no podría descubrir ahora que lo hecho, hecho estaba. Si pudo haber conseguido todo lo que tenía hoy siendo el dulce perdedor de antes… Era una duda que se llevaría a la tumba.

Rich moriría hoy, estaba decidido. Su Squip tenía razón, no podía deshacerse de él, no sin Mountain Dew roja, la cual estaba descontinuada hace años ¿Cómo no consideró eso antes de firmar el contrato con el diablo? Morir era lo mínimo que merecía por ser tan estúpido.

Apestaba a alcohol. Había decidido mojarse con cerveza y arrastrar por el camino otras bebidas, y el alcohol de las heridas en el baño. Había pensado en acabar con esto de un modo menos dramático, con una soga o una daga quizá, pero su Squip se lo impediría. Sin embargo había algo que él no podía detener.

 **RICH, PARA, TE LO ORDENO AHORA MISMO.**

Rich Goranski nunca fue feliz siendo él mismo, nunca se enteró de si lo era luego de las mentiras.

No sabría si Jake lo perdonaría, si lo llegó a considerar su mejor amigo, pero si él supiera… Oh, si él supiera el tremendo favor que le estaba haciendo.

Se arrepentía tanto ¿Cómo pudo meter a Jeremy en esto? Él a diferencia suya pudo haber sido feliz en su genuinidad con su tonto novio de auriculares, y ahora lo había arruinado. Rich Goranski le había arruinado la vida a Jeremy Heere, solo que este no estaba enterado de eso aún.

Lo lamentaba, sin embargo tomaría acción para no cometer el mismo error. Nadie se merecía esto, nadie debía ser engañado con superficialidad brillante o sueños de plástico que duran pocos años en la secundaria, nadie tenía por qué dejar su identidad a shock eléctrico porque la sociedad y la etapa juvenil era dura, nadie… Nadie debería terminar como él.

 **TE VAS A ARREPENTIR DE ESTO, RICH GORANSKI, DETENTE.**

No podía arriesgarse. El resto de Squips estaban en su casillero, y si tenía suerte serían tirados a la basura cuando se enteraran de su muerte. Solo así los demás estarían a salvos del demonio escondido en una computadora, del mismísimo Satanás.

 **¡RICH…!**

–Bienvenido al infierno, Satanás.

Entonces encendió el cerillo y lo dejó caer.

 **. . .**

Jenna Rolan tenía un rol más que importante en su escuela ¡Súper importante! ¡Más importante que el director mismo! Y no es por exagerar, chicos, es que el papel de la informante escolar era algo cansino, emocionante y requería todo su tiempo disponible.

Como una periodista juvenil, Jenna tenía que estar al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en las vidas de los estudiantes, pero los más populares por supuesto ¿Quién quiere saber qué pasa con los aburridos normales del medio de la pirámide o los nerds y geeks de la base? ¡Nadie! A menos que fuese algo realmente escandaloso, por supuesto ¿Y qué me dicen de los chismes de profesores? Esos son los más jugosos de todos, los que atraen al público. Como esa vez donde cacharon a su profesora de cálculo avanzado haciéndose cariñitos con una misteriosa mujer con pintas de emo ¡Simplemente fascinante!

Sin embargo el tiempo pasa y las noticias buenas escasean, los pequeños escándalos se apagan en un suspiro y la gente ya no se interesa tanto por lo que tiene que decir, por eso a veces es necesario cambiar algunas cosas en la historia, así se volviese un simple chisme vulgar ¿Qué importa? A los chicos les gusta el caos, el caos mató a los dinosaurios y permitió a los humanos vivir, y ahora les daba entretenimiento.

Jenna se desvivía por su trabajo, la paga lo valía, y esa paga era la atención ¿Patético? ¿Desesperado? Pueden llamarlo como quieran, Jenna Rolan nunca se agotaría de todos los adolescentes curiosos y ansiosos de chisme que venían arrastrados a ella, así como adoraba hablar y hablar con la gente… Aunque nunca fuese sobre ella ¿Qué importaba? Si por lo menos podía ser importante y no hundirse en las sombras por cinco minutos continuaría hasta agotar sus cuerdas vocales y caracteres en Twitter.

No tenía muchos amigos, de hecho podía decir que no los tenía. Lo sabía, solo que lo negaba frente a otros. Chloe evidentemente se fastidiaba con ella muchas veces y solo se calmaba cuando llegaba a ella con un rumor picante de su interés, Brooke siempre estaba apegada a la última como para notarla, Jake… Jake era Jake, y Rich no estaba en su misma onda ¡Era un enano caótico! ¡Y vaya enano caótico! El que le daría su primicia de toda la vida.

La fiesta de Jake Dillinger había sido una bomba. Ella no acostumbraba a beber alcohol pero la pasó bastante bien yendo de acá para allá, en su aterrador traje de payaso con el que asustó a Jeremy y unos cuantos más, anotando cosas que oía y recordando buenos sucesos.

¡Qué locura! ¡Jeremy provocó un escándalo porque engañó a Brooke Lohst con Chloe Valentine! ¡La amiga y el novio traidor, doble traición! ¡Era perfecto! Y para poner más emoción y drama al asunto, Jake rompió la ventana muerto de celos para romperle la cara a Jeremy y luego se arregló con Chloe, dejando a una muy desconsolada Brooke llorando y cantando "I wanna dance with somebody" en el piso de arriba con el alcohol en la sangre. Dicen algunos que Jeremy y Christine estuvieron muy cercanos luego de eso ¿Era el inicio de un nuevo amorío? ¡Dios! Hace unos minutos pensó que esa sería la noticia de la vida, pero entonces… Oh, entonces se enteró de otra cosa.

Estaba en piyama, haciendo tiempo en la cama mientras revisaba Twitter y se preparaba para empezar a notificar a todos, pero se quedó un rato hablando con el primo de Christine, Dustin Kropp. Él se lo contó todo y Jenna casi tira el teléfono por la ventana tratando de marcar el número de Chloe Valentine.

–¡Oh por Dios, Chloe, respóndeme! ¡Wow! ¡Espera a que te diga lo que escuché! –Chilló para sí misma, escribiendo eufóricamente las palabras en la casilla de mensajes. –Está MUY JODIDO como para decírtelo por mensaje ¡Esta mierda es fuerte! Respóndeme la llamada y te lo gritaré todo.

¿Y nuestra querida Chloe Valentine? Bueno, ella estaba en su casa, todavía en piyama, revisando risueña las fotos que tomó de la noche anterior con Jake. Habían decidido pasar el rato, juntos en el techo luego del sexo de reconciliación y fue… Oh, tan romántico. No creyó antes que escuchar a su novio fallar en hacerse el culto al mencionarle las constelaciones sería algo tan bonito. Es una pena que se haya tenido que ir de la fiesta tan temprano, porque si por ella fuera se hubiese quedado a dormir ahí.

Las cosas parecían ir bien con la reconciliación y aprendió muchas cosas que no sabía de él, así como él aprendió de ella. Tan solo le faltaba alguien más a quien pedirle perdón.

–¿Ah? Jenna Rolan llamando. –Murmuró por lo bajo cuando repentinamente la pantalla donde editaba las fotos cambió a "Llamada entrante de Jenna Rolan". Atender o no atender, esa era la cuestión ¿Qué quería Jenna ahora? Estaba dudosa sobre si atenderle o no. –Jenna Rolan llamando… Jenna Rolan llamando… Oh, qué demonios, da igual. –Se resignó sin remedio ¿Cómo podía hacerle daño un rato chismoseando con ella? No eran amigas ni nada parecido, pero Jenna siempre tenía cosas interesantes que contar, y a juzgar por sus mensajes hoy se enteraría de algo MUY bueno y sería la primera. –Hey.

–¡Oh por Dios, oh por Dios, oh por Dios! –Jenna gritó y seguidamente se preparó para empezar a narrar. –¡Ok, entonces…! Al final de la fiesta de anoche ¡Muy al final de la fiesta de anoche! ¿Viste a Rich?

–Oh, vi a Rich. –La verdadera pregunta es… ¿Quién no lo había visto? El muy demente estuvo de un lado para el otro como pelota de voleibol preguntando sobre Mountain Dew ¿Quién demonios lleva bebida sin alcohol a las fiestas de Jake? Brooke sin duda, pero solo para el delicado de su ex novio. Rich no era de los que bebían cosas suaves en fiestas así, así que a menos que no quisiera la bebida para hacer alguna mezcla extraña no podía explicarse para qué la quería. Y eso que la idea de hacer un volcán con pastillas de menta o tirársela a alguien estaba entre las posibilidades.

–Su comportamiento era confuso, como el de un frenético drogadicto ¡Agitándose como un mono loco!

Chloe no se sorprendió, no sería la primera ni la última vez en la que alguien se comportaría como un poseído por el demonio por culpa del alcohol. –Tiene que aprender a controlar su ebriedad. No debería beber tanto siendo un chico tan pequeño. –Si los humanos son 80% agua, con el tamaño de Rich no estimaba muchos litros, él tenía que controlarse más que los demás.

–Sí, bien. Pero él no estaba borracho.

Eso sí la sorprendió, echándose un poco hacia adelante con el teléfono en manos, y una expresión constipada como si estuviese frente a Jenna. –¿Qué demonios dijiste, Jenna?

–¡Él no estaba borracho! –Volvió a afirmar, emocionada al ver que Chloe se estaba interesando.

–¡¿Qué demonios dijiste, Jenna?!

–¡No! Porque lo escuché de Dustin Kropp, que Rich no bebió ni una gota. –Confiaba en sus fuentes, Dustin era lo último en contactos para drogas y chismes. –Lo que significa que no puedes culpar al alcohol por las cosas que hizo. –Advirtió con tono severo. No es que le afectase demasiado, pero quería impresionar a la castaña con una buena dosis de drama innecesario. –¡Es tan horrible que no quiero recordarlo! –Dramatizó, a pesar de que ni siquiera había estado presente, y habló seriamente. –¿Pero quieres que te cuente?

–¡Escúpelo, escúpelo!

–¿En serio quieres que te diga? –Volvió a preguntar para emocionarla, aunque solo la fastidió un poco.

–¡Escúpelo, escúpelo! –Chilló con impaciencia.

–¡Te lo diré porque eres mi amiga más cercana!

–No lo soy.

¿Ya ven que tenía razón con lo mencionado arriba? Por eso Jenna no se sorprendió, solo se decepcionó. –Sí, lo sé. Pero no importa, aquí está lo que pasó al final de la fiesta. –Respiró hondo ¡Lo diría, oh por Dios! ¡Lo puto diría! –¡Rich prendió fuego e incendió la casa! ¡Pensé que estaba soñando! ¡Todo el mundo estaba gritando! ¡Cuando Rich prendió fuego e incendió la casa! ¡Oh Dios! ¡Rich prendió fuego e incendió la casa!

Chloe quedó patidifusa con el teléfono en la mano, y se le hubiese caído de no haber reaccionado antes. –¿Rich…? ¿Quemó la casa de Jake?

–¡Tal como lo oyes!

–¿Jake Dillinger? ¿Ese Jake? ¿Mi Jakey D? ¡¿Quemó la casa de mi Jakey D, Jenna?!

Jenna se mordió el labio, mal momento para recordar que la víctima de esta situación era el novio de Chloe. Debió prever su reacción ¡Y no tenía ni idea! La pobre se estaba haciendo mil ideas peores sobre lo que le ocurrió a su novio ¡Oh, sus padres lo matarían! Si es que seguía vivo todavía ¡Joder, su novio tal vez estaba muerto! ¡¿Cómo es que le ocurría esto justo cuando las cosas mejoraban entre los dos?!

Tragó en seco, esforzándose por no poner un tono quebradizo. –Vale, la casa se quemó… ¿Pero Jake está bien?

–Está vivo y coleando, descuida. –Respondió con simpleza mirándose las uñas. Hasta por donde le contaron, no hubo ningún muerto. –El fuego empezó en la planta de arriba y no hubo muertos. Pero Rich está en el hospital seguramente.

–Bien, se lo merece. –Bufó por lo bajo sin disimular su desprecio, siempre supo que ese pequeño bastardo sería mala influencia para su novio o le haría daño, ahora era evidente. Más tarde llamaría a Jake para saber cómo estaba, pero antes… Tenía algo que hacer ¡Esparcir el chisme con sus conocidos! –Gracias por llamarme, Jenna. Se lo voy a contar a Brooke.

–Oh, claro ¡Si quieres hacemos una llamada grupal y…! ¿Hola? ¿Chloe? V-Vale, entiendo… Ya colgaste.

Seh… El trabajo de Jenna Rolan era uno digno con una gloria que dura poco tiempo y no te trae ningún amigo. Al menos a Chloe Valentine le trajo algo bueno, un tema con el cual podría iniciar conversación con su "mejor amiga" antes de avanzar al asunto de las disculpas.

 _Oh por Dios, Brooke ¡Respóndeme! ¡Espera hasta que te diga qué fue lo que oí!_

 **. . .**

¿Saben algo? Cuando te sientes deprimido no hay nada mejor que abarrotarte de comida chatarra y dulces, eso ahoga el llanto y la tristeza de cualquiera aunque sea temporal y luego arruine tu cutis y tu peso perfecto. Brooke lo sabía, pero desgraciadamente sus padres todavía no salían de compras así que se tenía que conformar con bananas.

Le gustaban, eran sus frutas favoritas. Eran de su color favorito… Y comerlas le hacía imaginar que le estaba arrancando los penes a todos los asquerosos y malditos hombres infieles que se atrevieron a nacer ¡Sí, Jeremy Heere, va para ti esa indirecta!

No había dejado de llorar y beber desde anoche, consiguiendo una buena resaca y que ahora todos los tontos de la esquina entre el baño y la habitación de los padres de Jake la conocieran como la nueva Britney ebria ¡Que les den! ¡Ya los vería igual cuando alguien les pusiera los cuernos con sus mejores amigos!

Brooke estaba devastada, con el piyama aún puesto, el maquillaje corrido y el cabello hecho un desastre. Anoche había sido un golpe duro de la realidad por decidir involucrarse con un perdedor que voló muy alto en poco tiempo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta como para encapricharse con un chico que empezó a parecerle lindo desde hace meses tan solo? Tendría que haberlo visto venir antes, Jeremy solo era otro de los tontos en la lista que seducían chicas populares para subir en el escalón social. Y vaya que lo hizo disimuladamente, ningún hombre la había seducido con torpeza y ternura antes. Esa fue una buena jugada.

Se regañaba por haber creído en Jeremy ¡Está claro que todos los hombres que parecen perfectos tienen algo malo escondido o son gays! Pero Chloe…? ¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto? ¡Su mejor amiga! O más bien ex mejor amiga a partir de ahora. Le perdonaba muchas cosas a Chloe sin excepciones, pero esto había pasado todos los límites. Le daba igual que fuese su novio el que tenía que serle fiel, Chloe era su amiga y participó en esta traición ¡¿Dónde quedó el dicho de "Los chicos van y vienen pero las amigas son para siempre"?!

¿Y saben qué? ¡No era la primera vez que Chloe la despreciaba así! Perdía la cuenta de las veces que Chloe se puso por encima de ella sin pensar en sus sentimientos o favores que nunca le devolvió, entre ellos una blusa azul que osaba vestir con más elegancia que ella y que nunca le regresó ¿Su jardín secreto? Despreciado ¿Su ayuda con la tarea? Despreciada ¿Sus halagos y consejos? ¡Despreciados! Ya estaba harta de ser despreciada por todos. Por su amiga, por los hombres…

Pues bien, el día de hoy todos se irían muy a la mierda. Hoy era el día de Brooke y solo de Brooke. Se consentiría a sí misma como ella merecía, porque Brooke Lohst aún se ama a sí misma, señores y señoras. Se pondría una máscara facial, tomaría un baño largo y caliente con burbujas e inciensos con olor a lavanda, estaría en cama todo el día, vería "Pretty Little Liars" y revisaría las fotos graciosas tomadas de la noche anterior.

Estuvo a punto de hacer lo último antes de ir a preparar su baño, cuando recibió un mensaje de la última persona en la tierra con la cual quería hablar.

 _Oh por Dios, Brooke ¡Respóndeme! ¡Espera hasta que te diga qué fue lo que oí!_

Gruñó queriendo ignorar el mensaje, pero entonces la llamada entrante de Chloe apareció evitando que continuase revisando Instagram ¿Esta tipa iba en serio? ¿Cómo pretendía hablarle como si nada luego de lo que le hizo? Está más que claro que presionó "Ignorar llamada" con todo el gusto del mundo.

–Ignorar… Perra. –Masculló, tratando de volver a su labor, hasta que nuevos mensajes aparecieron. Suspiró apoyándose en el marco de la puerta leyendo en voz baja. –Y también: Espacio y carita triste…

 _Lamento que Jeremy y yo casi nos acostáramos en la fiesta, pero fue totalmente su culpa, y no dejemos que los chicos se interpongan nunca más entre nosotras ¿Está bien?_

–Carita feliz, labial, patas de gato. –Finalizó, rodando los ojos. Atendería, pero solo para que le dejase de insistir. –Ugh, ya qué. –Apenas la llamada entrante volvió a aparecer, presionó "Atender" ¿Significaba esto que la perdonaba? En lo absoluto. No era tan tonta como para tragarse su estúpido monólogo de "Los chicos no deben interferirse entre nosotros", porque eso pierde su credibilidad cuando eres la amiga zorra que se acuesta con el novio de su amiga. –Hey.

–¿Estamos bien?

La escuchó tan "afligida" al otro lado de la línea que contestó. –Lo estamos.

–¡Muy bien, entonces…! Al final de la fiesta de anoche ¿Viste a Rich?

–No, estaba llorando. –Respondió con sarcasmo, aunque no estaba mintiendo ¿Para qué tipo de chisme le llamaba? ¿Tan importante era como para no dejarla lamentarse por un día?

–Se estaba comportando raro y yo estaba asustada porque temí que estuviera drogado.

Vale, Brooke se extrañó. Conocía a Rich desde hace tiempo, y hablaban ocasionalmente. Descubría en esos instantes que el joven Goranski no era tan salvaje como aparentaba, pero… Era un pequeño revoltoso, no tendría que sorprenderse de que se drogara. Pero… PERO… No entendía qué tenía de relevante esto. –Tiene que aprender a no fumar tanto. No debería drogarse de esa manera siendo un chico pequeño.

–Sí ¡Pero él no estaba drogado! Así que no puedes culpar a la hierba por las cosas que hizo. –Chloe dramatizó antes de gritar emocionada como si estuviese en plena fiesta. –¡Es muy horrible así que hablaré mucho de eso! ¡Rich prendió fuego e incendió la casa! ¡Creí que estaba soñando, todo el mundo estaba gritando!

Brooke parpadeó dos veces para procesar lo que escuchó. –Rich… ¿Hizo qué?

–¡Ya me escuchaste! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Rich quemó la casa de mi novio! ¡De su mejor amigo! ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo traiciona tu confianza de esa forma?

–Se me ocurren varios ejemplos. –Comentó molesta, para luego calmarse. No era el momento para pelearse con Chloe, esto era más importante y serio. –Y… ¿Rich está bien?

–¿Rich? ¿Preguntas por Rich? ¡Hola! ¡Quemaron la casa de nuestro amigo! ¿No quieres saber cómo está Jake?

–Jake nunca fue realmente mi amigo, solo era tu novio. –Aclaró calmada. –Pregunto por Rich porque al contrario tuyo él sabía escucharme y se interesaba por todo lo que tenía que decir.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo al otro lado de la línea. Chloe se escuchó suspirar con pesar y habló con voz entrecortada. –Supongo que no estamos bien, uh… B-Brooke, mira, yo…

–Está bien, Chloe. Gracias por la información. –La interrumpió con voz severa ¿Estaba siendo muy grosera? ¿Estaba siendo dura? Que se joda, no le importaba. –Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupada. No me mensajees, no me etiquetes en memes, n-no me hables… No me llames… ¡Ni ahora ni nunca! ¡¿Entendiste?!

–¡P-Pero Brooke, yo…!

Y colgó.

Estaba siendo descortés y lo sabía. Chloe se escuchaba arrepentida y quería explicarse, pero para Brooke lo que ella hizo no tenía excusa alguna, ninguna. Estaba cansada de seguir perdonándole a Chloe todas sus ofensas, burlas y traiciones. Aún si fue su amiga desde que tenía memoria… Brooke no se merecía esto, ella merecía más, lo sabía. No se lamentaría ni se preguntaría qué hizo mal, pues estaba consciente de que su único error fue darle tantas oportunidades y dejarla agarrarle el codo cuando le ofreció la mano.

Dolía… Sin embargo Brooke sabía que era lo mejor para ella. No sabía si lo era para Chloe, pero no importaba ya.

Una vez hundida hasta el cuello en el agua caliente y las burbujas, todo empezó a ser mejor. Los baños calientes eran el mejor invento de la humanidad, le subían el ánimo más rápido que un gatito bebé bebiendo leche en biberón, al mismo tiempo que la hacían reflexionar con cuidado.

Todo este asunto de Rich… ¿Podría ser verdad? No la malentiendan, sí le preocupaba un poco Jake, después de todo lo conocía y era muy agradable pero… Rich le preocupaba más.  
Lo cierto es que había sido su crush desde octavo año, desde que era un perdedor sin remedio, y era una persona increíble cuando no estaba agrediendo nerds o haciendo chistes tontos con Jake. Era… Tierno, dulce… Era atento… Sabía escucharla, y aunque no compartían tanto tiempo a solas como ella quisiera, siempre estaría complacida de hablar con él.

Por curiosidad, se metió a Twitter un rato solo para ver si Jenna Rolan había dado más detalles del asunto. Había estado media hora relajándose en la tina, por lo que las redes sociales debían ser un escándalo ahora. Así que lenta y perezosa, Brooke se puso ropa cómoda, se peinó y secó el cabello y se acurrucó en la cama encontrándose una marea de Twitts y comentarios en el principal de Jenna.

La explicación era bastante simple. Rich se volvió loco e incendió la casa, quedó atrapado en el piso de arriba y Jake se quebró las piernas al rescatarlo. Además de eso no le había ocurrido nada, solo tenía que usar silla de ruedas o muletas, pero Rich tenía quemaduras graves y ahora estaba en el hospital. Al llegar al final del hilo de los Tweets se horrorizó leyendo el resto de comentarios.

Jenna Rolan agregó al final: _¡Hey! ¡Todo el mundo! ¿Escucharon? ¡Rich prendió un fuego! ¡Ahora vayan a difundirlo!_

Eran tantos tweets… Algunos eran de gente que no conocía, pero suponía habían ido a la fiesta o eran de la escuela. Contando en orden era… Texto, tweet, texto, tweet… Eran demasiados.

Uno de ellos le sacó una risa solo porque decía "Rich está flodido" y el resto de respuestas eran de la chica corrigiendo "No, dije jodido ¿Escribí flodido? Perdón, chicos. Es mi auto corrector". La lección del día era… Siempre ten en cuenta el auto corrector… Suponía ella.

El resto de Tweets… Dejaban mucho que desear. La mitad acusaba a Rich de cosas que probablemente no eran ciertas, la otra hablaba cosas buenas de él como si alguna vez lo hubiesen conocido, un pequeño porcentaje decía cosas sin sentido, y la cereza del pastel: Muchos usaban la foto de perfil de Rich para "Demostrar que les importaba".

¿Que les importaba? ¡Ay, por favor! Lo único que Brooke leía entre líneas era "Rich ¿Puedes ver cuánto me importa tu tragedia? Cambié mi foto de perfil a ti, ahora entiendo completamente por lo que estás pasando. Rich ¡Es un fastidio! Leí que ella leyó, que ellos leyeron, que estás en un yeso de cuerpo entero. Rich ¡¿Puedes ver cuánto amo tu tragedia?!"

¡Era impresionante! Una gran cantidad de ellos alegaba que fue terriblemente sangriento y que juraban que se sabían completamente la historia aunque no habían estado ahí. Decían que el fuego llegó a la ciudad, que Rich escapó a Bombay, que inició el fuego porque se dio cuenta de que era gay, que se derritió su cabeza, que estaba muerto. Ah, y que todo eso lo sabían porque "Eran los mejores amigos de Rich".

No pudo soportarlo otro segundo más y tiró el teléfono al extremo alfombrado de su habitación.

Tanto drama por el tema de Rich… Y nadie sabía la verdadera historia, ni siquiera si estaba muerto o vivo ¡Ni se molestaron en ir a verlo al hospital! Quería llorar ¿Por qué el universo se empeñaba en arruinar este año? Primero su estúpido ex novio, luego Chloe y Jeremy, ahora Rich ¿Qué más faltaba para volver este el peor año de su vida?

No lograría nada lloriqueando, por eso mismo terminó vistiéndose para ir al hospital a ver a Rich. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien o muerto como todos presumían. Claro que por pura cortesía le llevó flores, aunque eran las flores del jarrón en la sala de su casa.  
No le llevó mucho tiempo encontrarlo. Las enfermeras fueron amables en guiarla a su habitación y comentarle que nadie lo había visitado hasta ahora, ni siquiera sus padres.

Se le partió el corazón al verlo. Lo habían enyesado de pies a cabeza como dijeron en los twitts, su rostro tenía manchas de quemaduras feas y no había una sola flor o regalo para desearle una recuperación pronta. Lo único que escuchaba en la habitación era su respiración constante y débil chocar contra uno de los yesos.

–¿Se quebró… todo? –Preguntó horrorizada, acercándose para dejar las flores en la mesita de noche.

–Oh, no. No son yesos, son vendas. Tiene quemaduras muy graves y tuvimos que tratarlas. El doctor dijo que en esta posición se curarán más rápido. Su piel necesita respirar.

–¿La piel puede respirar?

La enfermera se limitó a reírse por lo bajo. –Si necesitas algo avisa. Las visitas solo duran diez minutos por persona, pero en vista de que nadie vino a ver a este pobre chico… Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

–Gracias. –Sonrió amablemente hacia la enfermera antes de verla marchar, y proseguir a sentarse en la silla al lado de la cama. –Hey Rich… No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó ayer. –Poco le duró la calma, porque apenas habló, Rich abrió los ojos lentamente y murmuró casi sin voz.

–¿B… Broo… Brooke?

–¡Rich! C-Creí que… Creí que estabas dormido. –Se rió para disimular los nervios y el susto ¡Oh Dios! ¡Eso se sintió como ver a un muerto resucitar frente a sus ojos! Y al mismo tiempo le aliviaba ver que no estaba en tan mal estado como todos decían. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–Me duele cuando respiro y hablo ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

La rubia se ahorró el comentario sobre la forma en la que Rich pronunciaba las "s", pues supuso que se debía a las quemaduras y lo más grosero que podía hacer era decírselo. Se acomodó el mechón que cubría su ojo derecho y habló con gentileza.

–Vine a ver cómo estabas. No necesitas hablar si te sientes mal, después de todo tengo mucho que contarte y tú tienes mucho que escuchar. –Al verlo bajar la mirada de forma afligida se arrepintió. Puede que este no fuera el momento. –P-Pero sí no quieres puedo irme.

–N-No, no… Solo… Estoy sorprendido de que vinieras, eso es todo.

Brooke sonrió conmovida y se acomodó más cerca. Tenía tanto que decir. –Muy bien… No creerás lo que pasó con Chloe y Jeremy anoche.

Brooke solo necesitaba saber que Rich estaba bien. Jenna podía quedarse con sus chismes y rumores, no le importaba. No había manera de que la vida de alguien fuese menos importante que un chisme ardiente.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
Me tardé bastante en actualizar, pero eso fue por la escuela. Ahora estoy de vacaciones ¿No es eso genial?**

 **Ya se habían asustado pensando que no iba a actualizar ¿A que no? Xd**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Yo me divertí escribiendo este capítulo. Por fin nos acercamos al bardo real.**


	13. Pitiful children

**Respondiendo Reviews!**

 _ **LuzWritingHope:  
NECESITO MÁAAAAAAS! amo como has desarrollado la historia hasta ahora y has mezclado la escritura con las canciones de una forma tan natural que hasta podía escucharlas mientras leía. Y aunque me rompiste el corazón con la pelea y michael in the bathroom, AMÉ LAS REFERENCIAS A HEATHERS! Ojalá actualices pronto, amo tu historia, se ha vuelto una de mis favoritas**_

 **JKAHDSAD MUCHAS GRACIAS! Ciertamente es un poco complicado a veces adaptar las letras de las canciones a la narración, pero me alegra que esté dándose de una manera disfrutable para los lectores ;;;; Lamento si tardé en actualizar, a veces olvido que tengo fanfiction. Ojalá te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

Jeremy pensaba que de existir un óscar al más estúpido del año ya tendría aproximadamente 16.

Ya eran casi las 7 de la mañana y seguía tirado en su cama con la misma ropa que había usado en la fiesta del sábado, mirando el techo como quien mira la nada para pensar en todos los errores cometidos y cómo lamentarse por ellos. Estaba hecho un desastre y lo sabía, pero no tenía la voluntad para siquiera levantarse a lavarse la cara y quitar el resto de lágrimas secas, o tal vez ducharse porque todavía se sentía incómodo y sucio como si lo hubiesen bañado en aceite y tierra. Estaba exagerando, probablemente, pero la sensación seguía ahí.

Su Squip no decía mucho, hoy estaba más compasivo de lo normal y lo dejó hacer de las suyas por un rato antes de que tuviese que prepararse para ir a la escuela. O sea que le dejó quedarse en cama hasta las siete turnándose entre mirar el techo y las fotos de su teléfono donde aparecía Michael. Para su mala suerte, cada vez que veía una de él solo no había nadie, y cuando miraba una donde estaban los dos solo él estaba ahí, haciéndole cuernos a alguien invisible o sonriendo en una esquina de la foto. Bien sabía que era un efecto del bloqueo del nervio óptico y nada más, sin embargo le servía de autoflagelación mental, pues él lo interpretaba como lo que era.

 _Se acabó… Solo soy yo ahora, él se fue._

Sollozó por lo bajo llevándose el antebrazo a los ojos. Después de lo de anoche no cabía forma de que recuperara a Michael ¡Ya ni siquiera como amigo! ¿Eso de conquistarlo? Olvídenlo, si antes fue difícil ahora era peor que "Misión imposible". Después de las barbaridades que le dijo en la fiesta él no querría verlo ni en pintura hasta el siguiente año, tal vez nunca ¿Así de fácil es como destruyó una amistad que sobrevivió por doce años?

Con Christine las cosas no parecían que irían mejor. No fue solo con Michael con quien estiró la lengua de más.

 _La noche era silenciosa y calmada, Christine se apoyaba cansinamente sobre la ventanilla del auto y él intentaba no desconcentrarse en manejar. No se le notaba que había bebido un poco de lo que Chloe le obligó a tragar, pero si se encontraban policías haciendo test de alcoholemia quería mostrarse tan calmado que ni pensarían en detenerlo. La calma era la clave ¿No?_

– _Sabes… Siempre me pregunté cómo te hiciste tan popular de la noche a la mañana. –Murmuró de la nada, Christine, logrando que a Jeremy casi le diera un mini infarto. Por una mierda ¿No podían dejar de abusar de su pobre corazón? –No te ofendas, es solo que… Te veías muy nervioso cuando nos conocimos y luego fuiste… Waw._

– _S-Sí… Fue… Un cambio difícil, ya sabes. Pasar de eso a… Esto. –Balbuceó nervioso, forzándose para no devolverle la mirada a Christine, quien había decidido verlo a él con curiosidad por un rato, sin saber que aquello solo lo haría sentir más culpable por no hablar con la verdad ¿Pero qué esperaba ella? No podía decirle la verdad, lo tomaría de loco, y no, no le apetecía conocer un hospital mental muy pronto, al menos no como paciente si era posible._

– _Es casi como si alguien te hubiese dado consejos. –Ella se rió, sin saber que había dado justo en el blanco._

 _Luego de eso volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Jeremy se sintió aún peor. Christine había sido tan sincera y abierta con él… Le había hablado de algo que nunca le contó a nadie y se guardó para ella misma por años, mientras tanto él… Bueno, evitaba a toda costa ser muy profundo. Una parte de él quería decirlo, la otra le aconsejaba que cerrara el pico porque a nadie le gusta escuchar delirios mentales sobre ansiedad, pensamientos negativos, comportamientos autodestructivos que no puedes controlar y una enorme dependencia emocional a otros. Sabía que eso era algo jodido, incluso para la gente ajena a ello. Le constaba lo pesado que era para otros oír esas cosas._

– _ **Deberías decirle.**_ _–Su Squip habló, mostrándose en el asiento trasero del auto. Jeremy tan solo lo miró un segundo por el espejo retrovisor y gruñó intentando fingir que él no estaba ahí._ _ **–Existe posibilidad de que si le dices ella entenderá y no te juzgue.**_

" _Tienes que estar bromeando, hombre." Pensó para sí mismo y para responderle. "¿Y si piensa que estoy loco?"._

– _ **No lo hará si hablas con honestidad, Jeremy.**_

 _Suspiró agotado, mirando rápidamente a Christine, quien se había perdido nuevamente en la vista nocturna con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, hasta que anunció incorporándose un poco. –Oh, es aquí. Esta es mi casa._

 _Jeremy detuvo el auto de forma automática, sin embargo se adelantó a que Christine abriera la puerta. Ya ni sabía que estaba haciendo, solo… Iba con la corriente, eso quería pensar. –Espera, uh… Christine, hay algo que quiero decirte._

– _Si vas a pedirme que salgamos, tendré que decir que no. Tú sabes que no puedo hasta saber exactamente quién soy. –Explicó rápidamente. –Y además todavía está ese tema de Michael y…_

– _¿Qué? ¡No, no hablaba de eso! Por Dios, no._

 _Ella se mostró sorprendida, aunque aliviada, y se quedó callada y expectante con una mirada curiosa mientras Jeremy trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos para explicarle ¿Por dónde comenzaba? Todo era muy extraño y digno de una película de ciencia ficción ¿Le explicaba lo que era un Squip primero? No, eso la confundiría… ¿Debía hablarle de él como si fuera una persona real? No estaba seguro._

– _Es verdad que hay alguien que me está ayudando, yo solo no hubiese podido volverme popular. –Christine asintió sin mostrarse muy impresionada, a decir verdad se lo esperaba. –Pero… No es un "alguien", sino más bien un "algo". E-Es… Es muy raro ¿Sabes? No quiero que pienses que estoy loco._

– _Por supuesto que no, Jeremy. Cuéntame._

 _Él respiró hondo mirando por última vez a su Squip, quien le alzó el pulgar en señal de que siguiese hablado. –Existe… Una microcomputadora súper inteligente que es de Japón… Él me da instrucciones para volverme popular y saber cómo comportarme. De hecho me acaba de decir que debía decírtelo, después de todo tú fuiste muy honesta conmigo y… –La azabache alzó una ceja con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión que claramente denotaba que lo creía loco. Jeremy suspiró, sabía que esto iba a pasar. –Crees que estoy loco ¿No?_

– _¿Q-Qué…? ¡No…! B-Bueno… Espera. –Ella carraspeó la garganta, queriendo ponerse más seria. –Uhm… O sea, es como una aplicación o algo así ¿Lo es? ¿Está en tu celular?_

– _Uhm… No, está en mi cerebro y… Me habla directamente, ya sabes, como si nos comunicáramos telepáticamente. –La vio asentir no muy convencida, por no decir que parecía que no le faltaban las ganas para huir._

– _Ok, entonces esta… Computadora… Es como tu consciencia._

– _¡Sí! D-Digo… ¡No! N-No, realmente es algo, pero no soy yo._

– _Bieeeeen… Eso… Está muy bien. –Murmuró. –A veces tenemos voces en la cabeza, y… Dicen cosas que creemos que nosotros no diríamos, y eso está bien._

– _Christine, no trato de ser indirecto, yo en serio…_

– _Creo que esperaré a que estés sobrio y entonces podremos hablar de esto. E-Ehm… ¡Te veo en la escuela, adiós!_

 _Él se quedó mudo, observando cómo Christine sonreía nerviosamente antes de salir del auto y alejarse a paso rápido hasta la puerta de su casa. Por reflejo miró a su Squip, que ahora se ubicaba en el asiento del copiloto. Ese se limitó a alzarse de hombros._ _ **–Sí, que se lo tomara de ese modo también era una posibilidad.**_

Todavía le dolía un poco la cabeza por haberla golpeado contra el volante del auto debido a la frustración, aunque ya se le estaba pasando. No podría creerlo todavía… Su única amiga y creía que cuando bebía alcohol deliraba.

¿Tendría que mandarle un mensaje para explicarse? No… Era mejor hablarlo de frente en la escuela y siendo claro, quizá podía hacerle creer que el alcohol le había revuelto la cabeza y por eso hablaba estupideces. Quizá serviría.

Inhaló aire, queriendo calmarse y despejar el espacio en sus pulmones. Desde que se había puesto a llorar sentía que le faltaba el aire, por lo que por su propio bien decidió dejar de ver las fotos de Michael y se adentró en Twitter. No usaba mucho esa red social a menos que fuese para seguir a creadores de videojuegos, a artistas geniales y a uno que otro GamePlayer, sin embargo desde que se había hecho popular seguía a más gente de la que podía recordar.

¿Cuándo su escritorio se llenó de fotos y frases de desconocidos? Suspiró fastidiado buscando algo más, tal vez un poco de fanarts lindos para contrarrestar tanta amargura, o puede que considerara reproducir "His theme". Bajaba y bajaba buscando algo interesante que lo se relacionase con su "vida popular" pero algo llamó su atención, y era un Twitt de Jenna.

No le extrañaba, el 30% de su escritorio eran Twitts de Jenna la mayoría del tiempo. Casi siempre eran chismes que no le importaban, de hecho luego de haberla seguido y de revisar su perfil llegó a toparse con muchos que lo incluían a él, mas no dijo nada al respecto porque eran cosas viejas y molestarse por ello en este momento era estúpido. No era raro ver a Jenna subiendo cien cosas al día, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, el número de re-twitts y el hilo de comentarios propasaba el límite de lo que para Jenna era lo máximo.

Sudó frío leyendo la primera línea de algo que habían subido el domingo.

" _¿Oyeron todos? ¡Rich se volvió loco y prendió fuego la casa de Jake!"_

Por reflejo rodó sobre sí mismo y se acomodó espalda arriba para leer más cómodamente los twitts. No quiso creerse nada y aludió esto a una broma de Jenna o a como muchos le decían "Clickbait", pero mientras más leía más horrorizado quedaba. La gente daba detalles explícitos y hasta subían fotos de la casa chamuscada.

Leyó de todo, desde testimonios que eran claramente falsos por la falta de coherencia hasta chismes y palabras venenosas dirigidas al joven Goranski, por el cual con suerte algunos se lamentaban falsamente con esa idiotez de ponerlo de foto de perfil. Era increíble… ¿No habían ido a verlo al hospital siquiera? ¿Qué tan morbosos tenían que ser para asegurar que estaba muerto o hecho pedazos en una bolsa de plástico? ¿A quién mierda le importaba si era gay?

Él no dejaba de sudar nervioso, sintiéndose culpable. Él se había dado cuenta de que Rich actuaba extraño la noche anterior, pero estaba tan ocupado sintiéndose como la mierda que creyó que solo era otro intento suyo para llamar la atención.

Pobre Rich… ¿Sus padres lo habrían visitado? No lo creía, no después de imaginar con algunas pistas cómo debía ser la vida familiar del joven.

–Oh por Dios… Están diciendo que Rich está en el hospital y… Jake se rompió las dos piernas tratando de escapar del fuego. –Aquello último variaba mucho, desde que lo hizo salvando a Rich hasta por su pellejo ¿Qué importaba de todos modos? ¡Las dos piernas se había roto el desgraciado! ¿Qué hace un chico deportista sin sus piernas? Dios, seguramente él también se sentía fatal. –¡Esto es horrible! ¿Cómo es que el Squip de Rich le dejó hacer eso?

Hasta por donde él sabía, ningún Squip haría algo que afectase de forma negativa al cuerpo de su huésped. No era conveniente para ninguno de los dos, y aun así… Puede que Rich estuviese en un estado casi moribundo si tenía quemaduras muy graves.

– **Rich estaba bajo mucha presión en la casa, y con su Squip apagado debido al alcohol. Parece que le faltaba… El mecanismo de copia apropiado.** –Su Squip le explicó tranquilamente, revisando unos datos que luego hizo desaparecer con un gesto de manos. Por un momento Jeremy se dijo "Bueno, tiene sentido" pero entonces recordó algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Sí, él no sabía lo que pasaba con Rich y por eso no pudo ayudarlo, pero…

–¿Lo sabías? –Murmuró, dejando el celular de lado y sentándose en el borde de la cama con la mirada fija sobre el holograma de Keanu Reeves que ahora le miraba sospechosamente quieto y callado. –Tú me dijiste que dejara la fiesta.

– **Estaba consciente de ciertas probabilidades.**

–¿Sabías que gente iba a salir lastimada?

– **Estoy teniendo la impresión de que no confías en mí, Jeremy.**

El de rizos no respondió ¿Qué diría de todos modos? No podía decir que no estaba en lo cierto. Ya no sabía qué estaba haciendo, no sabía por qué confiaba en él ¿Luego de todos los desastres que ocurrieron con él cerca y bajo sus consejos enserio era coherente seguir escuchándolo? No tenía ni que mencionarlo, su Squip leería su mente como siempre y sacaría sus propias conclusiones.

Sin embargo había una pregunta, una duda que lo picaba desde el interior luego de su pelea con Michael.

–¿Por qué yo?

El Squip enarcó una ceja y alzó un brazo, demostrando no comprender. **–No entiendo la pregunta.**

–Podrías estar dentro de líderes mundiales, presidentes ¡Gente famosa! ¿Qué haces dentro de mí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Michael tuvo razón al cuestionarse tantas cosas ¿Quién habría inventado algo tan increíble que sería un progreso para la humanidad, solo para dejar que adolescentes con problemas emocionales los usaran? ¿Por qué eran ilegales? ¿Acaso habían probado esto antes y no fue aceptado porque provocaba más problemas que soluciones? ¿Su Squip era del mismo tipo que el de aquel chico que quedó en el hospital mental? Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas en lo mismo sin quitarse la imagen mental de Rich enloquecido y alterado en la fiesta.

El holograma puso cara fastidiada y agotada, posando sus dedos sobre el puente de la nariz como si estuviese perdiendo la paciencia. **–Te prometo que mi única función es mejorar tu vida.**

El adolescente se levantó soltando una risa sarcástica, la mezcla entre furioso y triste solo logró que le saliera a la perfección. Este sería un buen momento para halagarse por atinar al fin una pequeña actuación de no ser porque no estaba en su modo "me auto-amo". –Oh, bueno ¡Gran trabajo! –Exclamó forzando una sonrisa que más tarde deshizo, pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto de desesperación. –Christine piensa que soy un idiota. Realmente… Lastimé a Brooke…

Se abrazó a sí mismo bajando el tono de la voz, sintiendo que se quebraba al recordar a su ex novia solloza e incrédula mirándolo cuando salía sin camiseta de la habitación de Jake. Se sentía como una escoria por ello, por haberla usado tan descaradamente para subir en el escalón social y quizás despertar los celos en Michael, por haberla ilusionado tan vilmente luego de que ella le contase sobre sus ex novios infieles a los cuales prometió no parecerse, por haberle destrozado el corazón en miles de pedazos sin quererlo.

Por haberle hecho daño a la única persona genuina que encontró entre la superficialidad de la popularidad, alguien que llegó a apreciar y querer, aunque no fuese de la misma manera que ella.

Siempre se jactó de ser un buen chico y no le sabía bien ser un cretino que usaba a las chicas para su beneficio, para ser honesto es por eso mismo que nunca se permitió llegar lejos con ella pues sabía que cuando esa farsa se terminara a ella le dolería demasiado. Sin embargo ahora lo veía, la había utilizado de todos modos, pudo no aprovecharse de su cuerpo pero sí lo hizo de sus sentimientos.

Ella… Probablemente lo odiaba, y no podía culparla. Joder ¿En qué momento se convirtió en alguien tan horrible? Dolía aún más saber que todo fue para nada, pues al fin y al cabo nada lo había acercado a su amigo como deseaba.

–Y… Y-Y Michael…

Se sentía al borde del llanto otra vez ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Había perdido todo en una sola noche culpa de su idiotez. Por más que Christine ahora formase parte de su vida no podía ignorar el hecho de que gracias a él dos personas de buen corazón estaban heridas.

Oh, Michael… ¿Tendría oportunidad de hacerle saber lo mucho que sentía haberlo tratado tan mal? ¿Podría perdonar a un imbécil como él? Quería disculparse, suplicar y llorar a sus pies como un maldito perro abandonado. E incluso si él no lo aceptaba… Creía que merecía esa humillación.

–Se supone que harías que yo le gustara. –Murmuró perdiendo su vista en el hoodie del aludido. Aún no sabía cómo se lo devolvería, pero necesitaba hacerlo lo antes posible, porque mirarlo lo hacía sentir peor. Al principio se sintió bien usarlo, pero ahora que volvía a despertar y se daba cuenta de su realidad… Solo era como torturarse. En vez de sentir que lo abrazaba sentía su mirada decepcionada y triste atravesándolo como en esa fatídica noche de Halloween. –S-Se supone que… Harías de mí alguien que lo mereciera.

– **Y lo haré. A su tiempo, pero él es solo humano. Debo tener en cuenta los errores humanos.**

–Se supone que harías las cosas mejores. Entonces… ¿Por qué no lo son?

El Squip suspiró aparentando que estaba preparándose, o más bien intentando inspirarse para animarlo. **–Mírate**. –Dijo con firmeza, lo cual Jeremy no captó en el momento ¿Qué tenía que ver? ¿Su cara de drogadicto con insomnio? ¿Su ropa desacomodada y sucia? ¿La vergüenza que él mismo era? – **Te vistes mejor. Eres… 93% más atractivo.** –Se notó que dudó un poco para poner el porcentaje, pero lo dejó pasar, aún más interesado en lo que tenía que decir. – **Tuviste más experiencia con el sexo opuesto.** –Alzó una ceja con una sonrisa satisfecha antes de tratar de remarcar ese último punto, cual por cierto pareció entusiasmarle más que cualquier otro por alguna razón que desconocía, y que estaba bien sin saber. – **Que es decir que tuviste experiencia con el sexo opuesto, nos falta el otro… Aunque ya lo arreglaremos. Sin embargo la actividad humana es cuestión tanto de aporte como de emisión.**

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –No entendía a dónde quería llegar ¿Tenía un punto o lo estaba vacilando como siempre, solo para confundirlo y meterle ideas tontas? Eso funcionaba con todo el mundo, era normal que él también cayera en ese jueguito mental.

– **La culpa… Está en tus compañeros.**

Jeremy no supo por qué, pero cuando el holograma anunció eso, su sonrisa se le hizo más sombría de lo normal. Algo estaba pasando por su mente digital y no podía adivinarlo ¿Cómo podrían los demás tener la culpa de sus fallos? O sea… Eran SUS fallos. Podía atribuir últimamente varios de ellos a su Squip, aunque no la mayoría de los que había cometido a lo largo de su vida y de este desastre tecnológico.

– **Date una ducha y prepárate para la escuela, tú y yo vamos a hablar de esto cuando estemos allá.** –Anunció sin borrar su sonrisa, para luego desaparecer tan campante y tranquilo como había aparecido, tanto que Jeremy se indignó.

Estaba de más decir que a Jeremy eso le pareció una falta de respeto enorme como una casa y sus ganas de matar a alguien que de preferencia sea él, pero decidió mantener la calma y hacerle caso, preparándose para ir a tomar un baño. No podía ir al colegio así, estaba seguro de que aún apestaba a alcohol y vergüenza. Lo del desamor no se lo quitaba nadie, sin embargo eso nadie lo olería con desagrado, y con una cara lavada y una sonrisa falsa nadie se daría cuenta.

Se desvistió sin mucho apuro antes de entrar al baño y llenarlo del vapor relajante del agua. Un cálido y largo baño siempre le hacía bien, reacomodaba sus pensamientos y lo desconectaba un rato del mundo exterior, para infortunio hoy no podía darse el lujo de pasar mucho tiempo bajo la ducha, la escuela lo esperaba.

Al salir se detuvo frente al espejo, no porque tuviese que hacer algo aún, sino porque algo le llamó la atención cuando miró fugazmente en su dirección. Se frotó los ojos pensando que era el efecto del shampoo que no notó que se le metió en los ojos, pero… No, lo veía claramente. Unas extrañas líneas azules bajo su piel recorrían su cuerpo desde el cuello hasta más debajo de su pecho y sus brazos donde se hacían menos notorias. Volteó tratando de ver si su espalda se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no estaba equivocado.

Tragó en seco, aunque su garganta lo traicionó anudándose ¿Y eso qué mierda era? ¿Rich no se veía igual en el baño por unos momentos cuando hablaron del Squip? Squip… Él le había hecho eso a su cuerpo, claro. Sabía que tantas descargas eléctricas no le harían bien.

 _Relájate, Jeremy. Nadie tiene que notarlas… Nadie._

No quería darle vueltas a esto. Estaba seguro de que las marcas desaparecerían paulatinamente, por lo que se limitó a ponerse una chaqueta sobre la camiseta que lo ayudase a disimular.

Se quedó pensativo todo el camino a la escuela, preguntándose a qué se refería su Squip. Incluso se había llevado por delante un mueble de la habitación y tiró algunos papeles, pero no se detuvo a recogerlos porque se estaba haciendo tarde.  
El Squip tendía a ser así de misterioso a veces cuando estaba por darle indicaciones, no siempre era por buenos motivos y por cosas que le agradara hacer así que no podía deducir si tenía que asustarse por el momento. Por más que anhelara preguntarle, sabía que él no le prestaría atención y no le respondería absolutamente nada hasta que llegaran a la escuela. Una parte de él no quería saberlo, la otra tenía curiosidad y estaba ansiosa al estacionar el auto en el estacionamiento de la escuela.

Cuando ingresó nadie se detuvo a mirarlo, todos estaban más entretenidos chismoseando aún sobre lo que ocurrió en la fiesta de Jake, y puede que como mínimo eso durara una semana. La mayoría se jactaba de haber estado presente en el incendio, otros ignoraban totalmente el tema y comentaban sobre disfraces ajenos, cuánto habían bebido sin vomitar y a cuántas personas habían besado. Incluso escuchó a un chico decir que había bebido shampoo por accidente.

Todos en grupo… Hablando tan amistosamente… En momentos así no evitaba extrañar a Michael. Su grupo no era opción, se habría disuelto con la falta de Rich y Jake, la infidelidad con Brooke, la traición de Chloe… Y el hecho de que todos ignoraban siempre a Jenna.

Ah, y por supuesto, ahora a él más de la mitad de ese grupo quería matarlo a piedrazos.

De repente no escuchaba absolutamente nada, todos a su alrededor seguían moviendo los labios como si hablaran, pero Jeremy no podía escucharlos. Le recordaba a cuando ponía en "mute" las películas que le aburrían. No se detuvo a creer que algo malo le ocurrió en los tímpanos, el responsable de la falta de audición estaba ya presente y sonriente, mirándolo como si fuera un pobre ingenuo al cual solo le faltaba ese ridículo sombrero de cono que anuncia "IDIOTA" con letras grandes y rojas.

– **De esto quería hablarte. Siempre fuiste un perdedor, Jeremy.** –Él dijo, dejando que él se adelantase en su caminar, para posteriormente apoyarse sobre sus hombros. **–¡Entonces te invadí y te mejoré! Pero, oh, Jeremy… Es cierto que te encontré ¡Pero mira a tu alrededor!**

Obedeció sin mucho interés, congelándose en el acto cuando se percató de que su visión se había oscurecido alrededor de la gente. Veía a sus compañeros y profesores como penosas almas negras y sollozas, cada una peor que la otra, lamentándose silenciosamente debido a sus problemas personajes en el aire como un mensaje sin cartel. Veía desde problemas familiares, de autoestima hasta corazones rotos y autolesiones.

Ahogó un grito ante esa escena tétrica, apegándose a los casilleros de espaldas. Un grupo de gente pasó caminando delante de él, puede que sin esa espantosa visión programada estaría viéndolos hablar sin más mientras iban a clases, pero ahora solo podía ver lágrimas y escuchar llantos.

– **Todos tus compañeros son tan incompletos.** –Su Squip habló con autosuficiencia, alejándose de Jeremy para extender sus brazos hacia la multitud. Se veía feliz en ese ambiente deprimente, al igual que un niño en una dulcería. **–No puedes verlo, pero todos están sufriendo ¡Sus sistemas operativos son obsoletos! Así que completemos las cadenas ¡Metámonos en sus cerebros! ¡Salvemos a esos niños lamentables!**

– _Q-Qué… O-Oye, basta ¡Basta! ¡Quita todo esto, da miedo! ¡Y explícate! –_ Tragó grueso, recordando no gritar aquello, sino pensarlo. Con el miedo y la impresión del momento algo así se le pudo haber saltado. Afortunadamente para él, la computadora obedeció y en un chasquido todo volvió a la normalidad, incluso su audición.

Le dirigió una mirada entre fastidiada y confundida, él no pareció sentirse afectado por ello porque sostenía la misma sonrisa que daba desconfianza, junto a ese brillo audaz y eufórico en sus ojos digitales.

– **Hay que enseñarles, Jeremy. Tenemos que mostrarles a estos patéticos niños, que no tienen ni una pista sobre qué hay que hacer ¡Ayúdalos a que te ayuden a ti!**

Fue cuando la copia de Keanu Reeves levantó su mano y le enseñó una píldora gris que comprendió de qué estaba hablando, y todo él tembló al considerarlo como una opción viable ¿Eso es lo que estaba tratando de decirle? ¿Tenía que darles Squips a los demás? ¿Así es como los ayudaría?

No es que creyera que no era una buena idea… Bueno, no iba a mentir, creía que era mala idea ¿Qué le aseguraba que esto los ayudaría, si a él solo le causó problemas? Por no hablar de Rich y ese chico del cual Michael le habló.

A su vez dudaba ¿Y qué tal si funcionaba? Puede que la gente a su alrededor no fuese tan problemática y complicada como él, y que unas instrucciones simples les vendrían de maravilla. Porque sí, en parte creía que la razón por la cual no se sentía pleno con sus logros gracias a su Squip se debían al mero hecho de que no lo llenaban. No satisfacían una verdadera necesidad, la cual empezaba a sospechar que no era Michael.

Puede que simplemente estuviese dándole vueltas al asunto, porque ya no creía que fuese un plan tan malo. Es decir… Si uno o dos alumnos recibieran esta pequeña ayudita no pasaría nada ¿Verdad?

Se quedó tan pensativo al respecto que muy tarde notó que ya casi no había gente en los pasillos, y que muchos estaban asistiendo a clases. Los hubiese seguido de no ser porque su acompañante holográfico se quedó quieto delante de un casillero y le indicó que se acercara haciendo una seña con la cabeza.

Era el casillero de Rich. En cualquier otra situación no lo habría adivinado, sin embargo había fotos de él pegadas, junto a mensajes como "Mejórate" o "Te veremos en unas semanas". No negaba que era un lindo detalle, pero de nada servía si el dueño del casillero no veía esto.

– _¿El casillero de Rich?_

– **Ábrelo.**

Jeremy atinó a mirarle como si estuviese demente al pedirle algo así. Para empezar, no quería ni enterarse de los oscuros secretos que Rich guardaba en su casillero, todavía no alcanzaba la morbosidad de Jenna Rolan. Y segundo… ¿Cómo carajos lo iba a abrir? – _No sé la combinación._

Bufó, suponiendo que en ese caso tendría que perderse toda una clase para tratar de abrir ese condenado cerrojo, pero no contó con que eso no era lo que su Squip planeaba. Oh no, porque apenas se puso a analizar el candado un choque eléctrico descendió velozmente de su brazo, no solo haciendo que él se moviera hacia atrás con un quejido, sino también logrando abrir el cerrojo, cual cayó al suelo en un pestañeo.

Iba a quejarse por esa descarga, aunque prefirió no hacer ningún comentario porque más grande había sido su sorpresa al ver que su Squip había logrado abrir el candado de una forma tan automática y rápida.

–Woah… Solo… Woah. –Murmuró, y sin más tiempo que perder, abrió el casillero. Adentro no había libros, solo un par de bolsas de frituras, dinero y… Una caja de zapatos.

– _¿Zapatos de correr para mujeres?_ –Lo primero que se le vino a la mente es que Rich escondía como uno de sus secretos el hecho de que le gustase usar zapatos de correr para mujeres, aunque no lo culparía o juzgaría, últimamente estaban de oferta, era mejor aprovecharlo cuando no tienes tanto dinero en el bolsillo.

Abrió la caja esperando encontrar los dichosos zapatos, pero… En vez de eso había centenares de píldoras grises que reconocía a la perfección.

–E-Esto… Aquí hay suficientes Squips para…

– **¿Toda la escuela?**

No se molestó en asentir o dar una respuesta positiva ¿Entonces iba en serio? Tenía que ser honesto, esperaba que lo hicieran hacer publicidad de modo que los más necesitados fueran a comprar un Squip como él, o en el más descabellado de los casos hacerle comprar algunos y darlos gratis. Nunca esperó encontrárselos así, aunque… Eso descartaba el que Rich fuese a estafarlo hace tiempo.

La pregunta era ¿Cómo había comprado tantos? Rich no se caracterizaba por tener mucho dinero encima, más por su familia que por otra cosa, pero al parecer robarle a los de primero o segundo año había rendido sus frutos, por no mencionar que los vendía más caros. El truco era cuestionable, más aun preguntándose a cuántas personas les habría vendido para aumentar de ese modo la cantidad.

Poco tiempo pudo seguir cuestionándose de qué modo Rich logró conseguir tantos, pues un pequeño choque eléctrico lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo volver su atención a su Squip, quien señaló a su lado donde una chica dejaba algunas cosas en su casillero.

Era Jenna Rolan, a quien por cierto esperaba ver más alegre y animada después de haber hecho correr el chisme más jugoso y picante en la historia de Middleborought. Pero no, se la veía decaída y entristecida ¿Podía ser eso una posibilidad luego de haber esparcido el mejor rumor en años? Lo dudaba, pero… Eh, no quería ser ningún maleducado preguntándole algo tan directamente, así como tampoco quería otro choque eléctrico por no hablarle como su Squip le estaba indicando que hiciera.

–O-Oh… Hey, Jenna ¿Qué tal? –Saludó en voz baja, tratando de no ser tan invasivo. Ella lo miró de reojo sin cambiar su expresión derrotada y cerró su casillero.

–Hola, Jeremy ¿Cómo estás? –Por un momento se animó, buscando algo en su celular. –¿Te enteraste sobre…?

–¿El incendio? Sí, fue… Masivo en twitter. –Cuando respondió la vio apagarse nuevamente. –¿Te pasa algo? Te ves… Triste.

–Ugh… No es nada, solo… Es una tontería. Hice mi trabajo al saber sobre la vida de todos ¿Pero a alguien le interesa conocer la mía? Soy tan popular y a la vez invisible… Ah, te lo dije, es una idiotez.

– **Oh, tan triste.** –Su Squip interrumpió cualquier pregunta o intento de consuelo de su parte, apareciéndose detrás de Jenna con una muy fingida expresión de compasión. **–Pero tú puedes ayudarla.**

Jeremy dudó ¿No era más simple hablar con Jenna sobre eso? No… Qué tontería ¿Por qué Jenna se abriría con él? ¿Por qué ella le diría precisamente a él sus problemas emocionales? Apenas eran más que extraños, ni siquiera se dieron tiempo de conocerse cuando salían en grupo. Ella no confiaría en él de ese modo, en especial ahora que tenía la imagen de un patán.

Atinó a buscar un Squip en la caja de zapatos y a hacer el ademán de ofrecérselo, y como esperaba ella no se mostró muy convencida y lo miró con extrañeza. –¿Eso es droga?

–N-Noooo… –Alargó el "No" al no estar seguro de soltarlo, pero el Squip le asintió con la cabeza para corregirlo. –¿Sí…? Sí.

–Como sea. –Se alzó de hombros con resignación, sin darle mucha importancia a nada. A Jeremy eso le pareció un poco deprimente, pero no dijo nada y solo dejó que Jenna tomase el Squip para luego verse decepcionada. –No siento nada.

–Tienes que tomarla con Mountain Dew.

–Oh, está bien. –No estaba seguro de en qué momento Jenna habría guardado una Mountain Dew en su casillero, mas no se quejaba de hacer esto rápido. Ella no precisó más que un sorbo para soltar un grito adolorido y caer al suelo junto con la bebida.

Jeremy casi se infarta y por reacción se agachó para ayudar a Jenna, olvidando por un mili-segundo que era así como comenzaba la conexión con un Squip; de forma dolorosa e insoportable. Extrañamente, Jenna no demostraba estar tan adolorida como él, y de hecho poco duró su martirio, ya que unos pocos segundos después ella se levantó con su ayuda, mirando a un rincón de forma anonadada ¿Su Squip se le estaba presentando, tal vez?

–¿Jenna? ¿Estás… Bien? –Poco le dijo ella, tan solo le devolvió una mirada brillante y sonrió ampliamente para apartarse después y alzar los brazos triunfantemente como si hubiese sacado la lotería.

–¡OHHH, SÍ! –Gritó, por no decir que casi cantó el "Sí" y le dio otra sonrisa radiante.

El de rizos apenas podía procesar todo lo que había visto ¿En serio funcionó? Jenna había pasado de estar desolada y deprimida a ser como una niña pequeña que había ingerido mucha azúcar. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos ni tragarse esa enorme sonrisa suya. No era… Muy natural, mas se veía feliz.

– **¿Puedes ver la visión claramente, Jeremy?** –El holograma compartía la misma felicidad, rodeando a Jenna, quien lo seguía con la mirada sin perder su expresión ¿Ella podía verlo? Era razonable, todavía no le quedaba muy claro qué ocurría cuando otros Squips se conectaban, solo lo había experimentado con Rich y él no había sido capaz de verlo, ni Jeremy al de Rich, pero puede que haya sido una función que no necesitó utilizar. Aún le faltaba aprender muchas cosas sobre ellos, era consciente de ello en este momento. **–Usuarios abrazándose e interconectándose ¡Es como un beep boop beep boop! ¡Gente feliz y radiante cantando dulcemente!**

–¡Sí! –La castaña exclamó en afirmación, solo confirmando su punto anterior. No evitaba notar cómo ella le miraba con admiración, creyendo cada palabra. Eso le perturbaba un poco. No por ver a Jenna alegre y eufórica, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca, sino cómo lo secundaba de ese modo tan… Leal ¡Que el tío apenas y se había aparecido a ella hace unos segundos!

– **Los errores y miedos humanos desaparecerán. Cada problema se resolverá fácilmente.** –Su Squip se acercó a él, haciendo un gesto falso de limpiarle una lágrima rápidamente. Jeremy lo comprendió como una referencia a todas las ocasiones en las que lloró o sufrió de algún modo con él presente, y que eso podía dejar de ocurrirle pero… **–¡Si sientes un sollozo o lágrima solo gira la perilla y cambia el engranaje! ¡Salvemos a esos niños lamentables!**

–¡Sí, sí!

– **Hay que enseñarles a estos niños lamentables, Jeremy… ¡Y así pronto este serás tú!**

–Y-Yo… No, no puedo. –Retrocedió abrazando la caja por reflejo, apurándose en guardarla en el casillero de Rich y acomodando su espalda contra la puerta. –¡No, no puedo! ¡Esto no está bien!

Su Squip bufó poniendo cara de "¿En serio, hombre?". Como siempre, no se tomaba en serio sus palabras. **–Jeremy, cálmate ¿Quieres? Si me dejaras explicarme yo…**

–¡No! –Se adelantó a cualquier cosa, haciendo el amague de taparse los oídos aunque sabía que eso no lo salvaría de seguir escuchando su voz. –¡No quiero…! N-No… No lo vale, no vale la pena… Ni para mí ni para nadie. Y esto no entra en discusión ¿Comprendes? No lo haré.

– **¿No puedes considerarlo de nuevo?** –Él volvió a hablar con ese tono que usaba cuando quería tentarlo, chasqueando los dedos solo para nuevamente envolverlo a él y a Jenna en una visión utópica y brillante.

La gente que conocía, amigos y rostros familiares, todos estaban ahí reunidos a su alrededor con unas radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros y unas miradas que daban la impresión de que todos habían bajado treinta tazas cargadas de café en la mañana. Estaban enérgicos, alerta, y el Squip avanzaba tranquilamente entre ellos para llegar a él.

–¡Salvemos a esos niños lamentables! ¡Salvemos a esos niños lamentables! –Exclamaban, cerrando un poco el círculo con un paso. Jeremy no pudo evitar sentirse ansioso al igual que esa vez en la tienda de ropa. –¡Salvemos a esos niños lamentables que no tienen ni una pista de qué hay que hacer!

El holograma alzó los brazos como intentando que la multitud lo ovacionara o siguiese hablando. **–¡Si eso es lo que hacemos…! ¡Entonces…!**

Jeremy retrocedió fallando al intentar pensar en algo para acabar con aquella falsa visión perfecta, pero apenas dio un paso hacia atrás una buena cantidad de gente lo detuvo tomándolo de los hombros y brazo con apariencia amistosa, pero que Jeremy muy fácilmente le provocó de todo menos confianza. –¡Todo sobre nosotros va a ser maravilloso! –Ya lo esperaba, usaría el mismo método que en el centro comercial ¿Verdad? ¿Trataba de sobornarlo con la soñadora pero estúpida oferta de ser adorado por todos? Eso pensó hasta que volvió a escucharlos hablar. –¡Amamos todo sobre los Squips! ¡Todo sobre nosotros va a estar tan vivo! ¡No podríamos vivir sin los Squips!

Jenna no se veía con ganas de ayudarlo cuando la miraba suplicante por una mano, al menos para que pidiese que esto parara. Intentó apartarse, pero su cuerpo no respondía, era como si realmente aquellas personas inmateriales lo sujetaran, mas ahora sabía que era otro efecto más de su Squip. Cual todavía tan descarado y convencido de que le haría decir que sí, cambió su apariencia a… Maldita sea ¿Michael?

¿Le parecía gracioso acaso? ¿Pensaba que podía burlarse de él? ¿Se creía que con jalarlo hasta él y simular sujetarlo como a su pareja volvería a hacerlo dudar? Podía estar loco por aquel chico de gafas al cual trataba de imitar, pero no tenía en cuenta que Jeremy no podría jamás lavar de sus ojos la imagen de su mejor amigo mirándole con tristeza y decepción antes de pedirle que lo dejase solo.

– **No te sentirás excluido ni inseguro ¿Verdad, chicos?**

–¡Niños lamentables ya no más! ¡Porque todo acerca de nosotros va a ser genial cuando nosotros mandemos!

–¡YA BASTA!

Cayó de sentón en el suelo y al igual que un videojuego o un efecto de video todo lo ilusorio a su alrededor se esfumó, dejándolo en el mismo escenario escolar desolado y silencioso.

Atinó a respirar agitadamente, por el susto y el andar de su corazón más que por cualquier otra cosa, y a levantarse temblando de coraje.

–¡He dicho que no! Si crees que la única forma de ayudar a las personas es quitándoles su dolor como si fueran máquinas programadas… Estás mal. Y-Yo… ¡Nadie! ¡Nadie necesita esto!

No le importaba para nada que se excusara con un futuro prometedor, él no podía siquiera considerarlo. Incluso si esa copia barata de Keanu Reeves solo intentaba ayudar con la información que tenía a la mano no podía permitirle siquiera creer en un 1% que funcionaría. Su Squip podría no comprenderlo porque siendo honestos no era más que una programación a la cual hablarle de sentimientos, emociones y humanidad no era de mucha utilidad, sin embargo se mantendría firme.

Ya había visto lo que significaba estar bajo la observación meticulosa y calculadora de una computadora que no comprende del todo bien las emociones. No les deseaba lo mismo a los demás, ellos eran fuertes, ellos podrían con sus problemas, ellos no merecían esto.

Lejos de haberse cabreado o de insistir, el gesto facial de su Squip se ablandó y él dijo suavemente. **–Lo siento, creo que me precipité. Todavía puedo buscar alternativas, hasta entonces… Será mejor que vayas a clase, llegarás tarde.**

No le contestó, para su salud mental era mejor fingir que nada de esto había pasado. Pero de todos modos no podía ignorar a Jenna, por lo que se acercó a ella tímidamente, esperando que ella pudiese comprender. –J-Jenna, lamento haberte metido en esto, no debí…

–Está bien, Jeremy. –Ella sonrió comprensivamente y suspiró agotada. –Trataré de procesarlo mientras, pero… ¿Sabes? Creo que le puedo sacar un provecho sano a esto. Y si no es así me las arreglaré.

Jeremy se sorprendió bastante, aquello había sido demasiado fácil, sin dudas había subestimado a Jenna Rolan. Ya aliviado le devolvió la sonrisa y se despidió para ir a clase. Puede que si le dieran algo complicado que hacer en matemáticas se olvidara rápidamente de este incidente.

Jenna se quedó allí, observando a Jeremy irse. Sonrió ampliamente con un deje de maldad, moviéndose hasta el casillero de Rich donde pudo abrir el candado con el mismo truco eléctrico. Por si acaso se fijó adentro de la caja, sus ojos se iluminaron como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro.

Al voltear, la imagen de su Squip le miraba burlonamente con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa fanfarrona. Resulta que la imagen predeterminada del mismo era la famosa entrevistadora del momento; Gretchen Wieners.

– **No te tragaste nada de lo que dijo ese tonto ¿No es cierto?**

–¿Estás bromeando? Como si fuese a desperdiciar la oportunidad que tengo para que los demás me noten ahora.

. . .

Estaba cansado, no, más que cansado ¡Híper mega cansado!

Había ido más temprano a trabajar hoy, necesitaban manos extra en la comisaría porque muchos de sus compañeros fueron al centro de la ciudad por un accidente automovilístico… ¿O era por un asalto al banco? Ya no recordaba, Fred hablaba rápido luego de beber su café extra fuerte matutino y apenas le entendió algo cuando los demás lo arrastraron a una de las patrullas, dejándolo a él ocupado con uno de sus jefes. Cual todavía en su locura senil trataba de hacer confesar quién sabe qué crimen a un chico de cabello castaño largo y hetero-cromía, al cual supuestamente había visto fumar crack en la calle hace unas semanas.

Tuvo que convencerlo de que solo estaba exagerando y pudo haberlo imaginado, después de todo ningún test para detectar efectos de droga dio resultados positivos en el pobre chico, quien fuerte y bestial como una fiera se mantuvo un largo rato discutiendo con él. Afortunadamente logró convencer a su jefe de dejarlo ir cuando el adorable y preocupado novio del chico apareció y negó toda acusación con un poco más de diplomacia, incluso evitando que su novio—Según había escuchado, se llamaba Connor, y el chico más educado Evan— se tirara a los golpes con uno de sus otros prejuiciosos compañeros.

Sí, sin duda su día había sido muy largo. Evitar que los adolescentes se salgan de control no era su fuerte, por algo las cosas con Jeremy no iban muy bien últimamente. Así era desde que su esposa lo había dejado, siempre estaba muy cansado para todo, incluso para la mayoría de cosas que se relacionaban con su hijo, y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Y hablando de Jeremy, debido a que se llevó el auto tuvo que andar en la patrulla de policía todo el día. No era lo ideal, aun así no le molestaba que el adolescente tomara el auto. Para algo lo había mandado a clases de conducir ¿No? Bueno… Para eso él se anotó. Gracioso ¿Verdad? Paul no recordaba cuándo su hijo había sacado la licencia, ni siquiera que estuviera en clases de conducción.

Penoso ¿No creen? No saber casi nada sobre tu hijo, ni siquiera a donde va. Porque Jeremy había estado muy salidor últimamente y no se explicaba por qué. Generalmente lo encontraba en casa luego de volver del trabajo, pero hace tiempo que empezó a notar que se ausentaba hasta muy tarde, y a veces no volvía hasta el día siguiente. No solo eso, empezaba a usar ropa nueva que por cierto no sabía cómo demonios compraba ¿Se había conseguido un empleo de medio tiempo quizá? Muchas veces quiso formularle esa duda, pero no lo encontraba para hacerlo.

Eso lo entristecía.

No que su hijo tuviese una vida, claro que no. Hasta donde él sabía, Jeremy no tenía problemas de ningún tipo. Le iba bien en la escuela, tenía amigos… Aunque solo conocía a Michael hasta el momento, pero no lo contaba porque él era su novio. Eso nunca se lo habían dicho formalmente, pero ambos eran demasiado obvios como para no darse cuenta. Lo único que lo picaba un poco sobre ese asunto es que Jeremy no se lo haya dicho hasta ahora ¿Había hecho algún comentario homofóbico delante suyo en algún momento? No… El tema nunca salía a la luz, y tampoco es que fuese muy importante mientras su hijo fuese feliz.

Puede que Jeremy no lo viese así, y eso es lo que lo entristecía ¿Qué tan lejos podía estar de su propio hijo para que este ni siquiera le mencionara que se había conseguido novio? ¿No lo creía de confianza? ¿O es que pensaba que era innecesario decírselo?

Suspiró levantándose del sofá, decidiendo al menos buscar la ropa sucia del cuarto del adolescente para variar y ayudar un poco con la casa. No era costumbre que él dejase la ropa ahí pudriéndose como otros jóvenes que había visto, de hecho podía agradecer que Jeremy al pasar mucho tiempo en casa era basta de ordenado, sin embargo suponía que su nueva vida afuera de la casa afectaría ese orden.

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que todo estaba en su lugar, incluso más organizado que antes. Excepto por dos cosas que notó enseguida porque rompían con la armonía.  
Veía el hoodie de Michael sobre la cama de su hijo, sin embargo muchas fotos que había de ellos pegadas en uno que otro mueble habían desaparecido por completo. No quiso darle mucha importancia a eso, estaba viejo pero seguía sin comprender tanto el amor.

Los papeles que se habían caído de un mueble tampoco le sorprendieron tanto. Solo los juntaría y pondría en su sitio, al menos... Eso es lo que quería hacer, hasta que leyó el título de una de ellas.

–¿"Hoja de humillaciones"? Qué...

Murmuró para sí mismo, observando incrédulo que debajo del título estaba escrita una lista de cosas como "Comentarios", "Agresiones pequeñas", "Saludos ignorados", "Agresiones físicas", etc.  
¿Esto era de Jeremy? Pero... ¿Por qué él tendría algo como esto? ¿Para qué? ¿Qué significaba?

Frunció el ceño, dedicándose a analizar detenidamente las hojas. No había nada explícito escrito ahí más que la lista de humillaciones y la infinidad de tildes que se encontraban detrás, como si fueran un contador. Y abajo de la hoja siempre estaba escrito el año. Todas eran recientes, al menos relativamente. Empezaban en 2016 y llegaban hasta la fecha actual, y en total había casi 20 escritas de los dos lados. Eran aproximadamente 10 hojas por año, aunque este reciente no pasaba de 2.

Se le revolvió el estómago cuando su cerebro empezó a maquinar y a suponer que esas hojas no eran más de lo que mostraban ser, anotaciones de mortificaciones dirigidas a su hijo o que él dirigía a otros. Descartaba más la segunda, su hijo no era capaz ¿Cierto? No… No podía estar seguro, pero se negaba. Por lo que sabía de Jeremy él era incapaz de ser tan cruel con otros, sin embargo no podía actuar o suponer tan pronto, tenía que preguntarle en persona cuando lo viese.

Puede que haya sido coincidencia, pues en ese momento escuchó el auto estacionarse en el garaje. Así que sin perder más tiempo volvió a apilar las hojas y se las llevó con él a la cocina-sala, necesitaba un café y ahí había una mesa para hablar con Jeremy de esto como se debe.

Jeremy por su parte estaba cansado, y la única razón por la que había vuelto más tarde de lo habitual es porque se había quedado ensayando con los demás chicos de la obra, y por supuesto que cerciorándose que Jenna no iba a causar problemas y se encontraba en un estado mental estable. Fue una sorpresa que estuviese calmada y actuando como siempre hoy, incluso podía permitirse olvidar un poco lo de más temprano, mas no pudo quitarle el ojo de encima la mayoría del tiempo que pudo vigilarla.

Volviendo a lo de la obra, solo había vuelto a buscar un par de conjuntos para salir luego de la función con Christine. Pensó en buscar el hoodie de Michael, solo que dudaba mucho en que él asistiese a la obra o que siquiera pudiese encontrárselo. Por ello solo venía a descargar su pesada mochila. El resto del elenco se había llevado todo a la escuela y seguramente se estaban preparando, pero él no legaría tarde, calculaba que tendría tiempo suficiente para prepararse allá, de cualquier modo no haría más que ponerse el vestuario.

Una vez preparó su mochila salió del cuarto en dirección a la sala. Por costumbre había dejado las llaves del auto en el llavero, pero cuando se dispuso a acercarse más para tomarlas se detuvo al escuchar a su padre hablarle. Lo observó, estaba sentado en la mesa junto a una pila de papeles y un café.

–¿A dónde piensas ir, "privado"? –Paul sonrió nerviosamente sin poder disimular mucho la preocupación en sus ojos. Jeremy reconoció eso por lo que alzó una ceja alzándose de hombros, como si fuera bastante obvia la respuesta a esa pregunta.

–¿A la obra?

–¿Qué obra? –El hombre se mostró sorprendido y Jeremy pues… Se sintió un poco idiota. Claro que su padre no sabía que estaba en una obra escolar ¿Cuándo se enteraba él de su vida? Nunca. Tendría que haber inventado una mentira para evitar que la charla se extendiera más de lo innecesario que sabía que era. –¿Estás en una obra? –Él volvió a preguntar, borrando su sonrisa ante el silencio expectante y sarcástico del más joven, quien ahora le miraba como si lo creyera tonto por no saberlo. –¿Tomaste mi auto en Halloween?

Así es, puede que Paul fuese muy despistado para muchas cosas, pero ¡Vamos! Era oficial de policía ¿Cómo demonios no iba a enterarse del incendio que hubo en la fiesta de Halloween de uno de los compañeros de su hijo? ¿Y cómo no iba a enterarse de que él asistió, si él se llevó el auto esa noche? No necesitaba tener más de dos dedos de frente para darse cuenta de ello.

Jeremy se puso un poco nervioso, aunque no demasiado. Sí, no le había pedido permiso a Paul para ir a la fiesta ¿Y qué? El auto estaba sano y salvo, nadie le pinchó las ruedas hasta ahora—Lo cual era un milagro después de haber enojado a tantas personas en una sola noche—y lo que es más importante… Él estaba ileso físicamente hablando. No había nada que ameritara hablar, ni siquiera quería escucharlo hacerle preguntas sobre el incendio nada más porque "Como padre tenía que asegurarse de su bienestar". No quería nada de eso cuando no lo sentía genuino.

– **Negación evasiva. –** Indicó su Squip. Jeremy no lo vio como una mala elección así que fingió demencia, pero le salió tan mezclada con fastidio que eso lo delató.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Bueno, entonces supongo que tengo que culpar a los duendes del auto. –Respondió Paul, enarcando una ceja. Sí, dos podían jugar ese juego del sarcasmo.

Jeremy chasqueó la lengua e hizo un gesto de restar importancia, decidido a irse. No necesitaba nada de esta idiotez. –Tsk, haz lo que quieras.

–¿Lo llevaste a esa fiesta? –Su padre insistió, ahora más calmado y con un tono de preocupación que debió ser muy convincente porque hasta su Squip lo detuvo, dándole una mirada atenta al adulto.

– **Espera.**

El adolescente no sabía a qué se debía este despertar de interés de su acompañante digital, pero de todos modos lo obedeció y volteó nuevamente hacia su padre, quedándose en silencio para permitirle hablarle.  
A él no le importaba tanto qué tuviese para decirle, pero ya que su Squip quería saber… Bueno ¿Por qué no? Tan solo deseaba que fuese algo rápido.

–Estoy preocupado por ti. Vas y vienes a cualquier hora, haciendo Dios sabe qué, usando ropa nueva… ¿Qué está pasándote?

– **Dile la verdad.**

Por reacción miró a su Squip de reojo con los ojos bien abiertos. Sabía que podía leerle la mente, aun así no pudo evitar ese impulso ¿Es que acaso estaba loco? Ya había intentado lo mismo con Christine ¿Y qué pasó? Pues que ella le tomó por loco y trató de ignorar completamente el asunto esa misma tarde,—Lo cual agradeció mucho porque la charla hubiese sido bastante incómoda y difícil de abordar para ambos—lo que le dejaba claro que confesar algo tan irreal y loco a la gente no era la acción más sensata que podía hacer, pero… ¿Qué más daba ya? No es como si fuese lo más estúpido que haría en su vida, y además… Solo era su padre, hace mucho que no le importaba su opinión.

Sin más que dudar, tomó aire y lo soltó todo con naturalidad, con más de la que esperaba expresar para ser honesto. –Tomé una súper-computadora del tamaño de una pastilla, llamado "Squip". Está en mi cerebro… Y me habla, y hace que las cosas mejoren.

Un silencio tenso se formó tras su respuesta, y tal cual esperó desde el inicio: Su padre parpadeó sin quitar esa expresión anonadada de su rostro, que pronto se volvió una extraña mezcla de angustia y fastidio. No tembló ni mucho menos se inmutó por ello, al final de cuentas lo veía venir.

–Si ni siquiera vas a tomarme en serio…

–¿Por qué debería? –Soltó rápidamente. Su padre lo observó sorprendido.

–¿Disculpa?

–¿Se supone que debo creer que te importa qué pasa conmigo?

No se molestó ni un poco en ocultar lo indignado que se sentía en ese momento. No por un regaño o una observación, eso era lo de menos. Lo que sí lo cabreaba es que había esperado años, AÑOS, para que el hombre sentado tan cómodamente en esa silla al cual llamaba "padre" demostrase al fin algo de interés y preocupación por él ¡Y lo hacía justo ahora! ¡¿En serio?! Parecía un puto chiste que al fin lo notase justo cuando muchas cosas habían empezado a ir mejor para él.

Paul se calló un momento y Jeremy casi daba por terminada la conversación, pero entonces lo vio tomar los papeles que estaban a su lado y levantar el del frente ¿Qué era? ¿Una prueba reprobada? ¿Quería regañarlo por un mal examen?

–¿Qué es esto?

Fue cuando hizo esa pregunta que miró más detenidamente el papel, y tragó en seco sintiendo que empezaba a sudar. Esa era su lista de humillaciones diarias y… Jesucristo, no era solo la de este año, todas las demás de las cuales no pudo deshacerse estaban ahí ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no pudo simplemente quemarlas como a las otras en vez de dejarlas juntar polvo sobre un mueble?

–E-Eso… Es solo basura. –Titubeó intentando mantener firme su hablar y su misma postura, sin embargo se volvía más complicado concorde su padre seguía hablando, frustrándolo cada vez más.

–Jeremy, ya deja de mentirme. Explícame que es esto. –Insistió, ahora más alterado y afligido por la falta de respuestas. Imaginaba tantas cosas horribles y… Dios, tan solo necesitaba una explicación, no que Jeremy evitase mirarlo como si no tuviese nada que decirle. –Jeremy… Escúchame, lo creas o no, soy tu padre ¿Entiendes? Me preocupo por ti, quiero saber cómo estás o qué pasa contigo. Me importa lo que te pase.

–¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡No te importa! ¡Nunca te ha importado una mierda!

Finalmente se quebró como prometió nunca hacer frente a ese hombre. Se había dicho muchas veces que no le iba a permitir verlo en este estado sollozo y vulnerable, porque no lo merecía, porque no era la persona con la cual desahogarse, pero mírenlo nada más. Es que… Por un carajo ¡Estaba hasta la mierda de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor! Esto tan solo fue la gota que había rebalsado el maldito y condenado vaso, y así como la desdichada gota que era tendría que soportar oírlo.

–¡Por Dios, papá…! ¡¿Tienes justo que "preocuparte" por mí en mi mejor momento?! ¡¿Sabes hace cuánto vengo reuniendo esas putas hojas?! –Se sorbió la nariz tratando de secarse los ojos, haría eso y lo que sea para no mirarlo. –¡La pasé para la mierda desde que tengo memoria! ¡Nunca te das cuenta de nada! ¡Nunca interviniste en mi vida cuando debías! ¡Incluso Tania y Lisa saben más de mí que tú! ¡Mi vida es un jodido desastre, mucho más ahora! ¡Un chico casi me mata porque su ex quiso conmigo! ¡Lastimé a una chica! ¡Michael y yo peleamos y él probablemente me odia porque soy un imbécil de mierda! ¡Todo yo soy un maldito desastre desde que tengo la desgracia de existir pero te das cuenta justo cuando estoy tratando de mejorar las cosas! –De más estaba decir que Paul estaba incluso aterrorizado de lo que escuchaba, incapaz de decir algo porque cada vez que lo intentaba Jeremy volvía a reclamarle. –¡¿Se supone que debo pensar que te importo?! ¡Mírate al espejo! Desde que Shannon se fue te sientas como si esperaras que ella regrese. Y si lo hiciera ¿Sabes qué va a encontrar? ¡A dos perdedores! ¡Uno de ellos tan asustado de tener una vida que ni siquiera puede ponerse unos pantalones! ¡Y el otro tan inútil y patético que ni siquiera sabe por qué mierda sigue viviendo!

El confundido hombre tuvo la oportunidad de formular las pocas palabras que pudo pensar solo cuando Jeremy se vio obligado a parar. Su garganta suplicaba que soltase un poco más de su llanto antes de seguir o lo único que saldría de él serían balbuceos mudos inentendibles. –¿Cómo puedes…?

–¡Supéralo, papá! ¡Ella nunca nos quiso! ¡Nunca amó a ninguno de los dos! ¡Yo lo superé, trata de hacerlo tú! Pero deja de hacerte el buen padre conmigo diciendo que te importo, porque no has sabido nada de mí desde que esa mujer se fue y olvidaste que vivimos en el mismo techo.

–Podría castigarte.

–¿Sabes qué? No creo que puedas. Buena charla, no me esperes despierto.


	14. That play dissaster

**Yo soy la reina pendeja. Dije que dividía Pants song a la mitad para que este capítulo no quedara corto pero me sobre-pasé.**

 **En fin, este capítulo está dedicado a mi novia preciosa Misaki Ashura Uchiha.**

 **Y quisiera decirles que cuando el fic se acabe pienso hacer una especie de actividad y darles la oportunidad de que me hagan preguntas para aclarar sus dudas sobre esta historia y otras más. Ya tendrán el espacio para dejar sus dudas cuando suba el aviso, pero vayan pensándolas ahora.**

 **Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.**  
 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado a Paul cómo comparaba las palabras de su hijo con dolor físico le hubiese costado elegir entre una patada en las bolas o una puñalada cerca de los pulmones.

Todo era muy difícil de comprender luego de que le lanzaran semejante bomba. Eran demasiadas cosas que pensar y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Él creía conocer lo básico sobre su hijo, pero por lo visto estaba equivocado. Siempre pensó que Jeremy tenía una vida de adolescente normal y corriente donde lo único que le preocupaba eran las notas que mantenía aceptables y a lo sumo una que otra pelea con su novio como todas las parejas tienen. No esperaba... Bueno, todo lo que lo escuchó decir. Sería sincero, fue su fallo creer que las inquietudes adolescentes eran poco graves y asegurar que nada malo le pasaba a su hijo solo porque era su hijo y ya.

No sabía si debía sentirse molesto, pues si bien lo que había dicho Jeremy sobre él era hiriente no podía negar que tenía razón. Él... No había estado muy pendiente de su vida desde que su esposa se fue de la casa, sin embargo siempre amó a su hijo y nunca quiso hacerle sentir culpable por ello, mucho menos hacerle creer que no se preocupaba por él o que no le importaban sus cosas.

Es solo que... Era difícil acercarse. Había vivido creyendo que Jeremy daría el primer paso y se acercaría por sí mismo a plantearle sus dudas, problemas y anécdotas, sin embargo el tiempo siguió su curso y ahora casi no hablaba con él. Era su culpa, era la culpa de los dos.

Se sentía angustiado ¿Qué tantas cosas se había perdido de la vida de su hijo? ¿En qué momento se peleó con Michael? Hasta donde recordaba, ambos estaban muy bien con su noviazgo ¿Cómo es que no pudo haberse acercado antes para ayudarlo? Él hubiera estado más que dispuesto a escuchar cada cosa que su hijo tuviese que decirle por más pequeña e irrelevante que fuera ¡Eso es lo que deben hacer los padres!

¿Shannon lo habría hecho mejor? Recordaba que cuando ella vivía en la casa, Jeremy se la vivía pegado a la falda de esa mujer con toda la adoración del mundo. Eso lo hacía dudar sobre si alguna vez todo fue diferente, o si realmente nunca fue el padre atento que debía ser.

¿Y saben? Con esa interrogante sin resolver se levantaría de todos modos y haría cambios.

Jeremy estaba en grandes problemas con su vida ahora. El mayor de ellos era no notarlo y hacerle frente. Tal vez ese fue un error, el no haberle enseñado cómo lidiar con las complicaciones antes de que se volvieran más graves cada vez. Y él tenía que ayudarlo de algún modo.

Hay tanto que no sabía sobre su propio hijo... Una de esas cosas era lo que quería, pero al igual que todo padre que se preocupa sabía lo que su hijo necesitaba y le hizo falta muchos años: Un padre fuerte que lo ayudase a no desviarse del camino correcto, un padre que él no había sido hace bastante tiempo pero que sin embargo estaba listo nuevamente para ser.

¿La situación? Grave, por supuesto. No lo resolvería de la noche a la mañana tan fácilmente ¡Pero había que ser valiente! Él podía subir la cumbre si lo hacía un paso a la vez, esto no era para nada diferente. Son las cosas que uno hace por amor, y el amor de padre genuino y verdadero era suficiente. Paul podría no saber cómo actuar a veces, pero por experiencia sabía que cuando uno ama a una persona, se arriesga por ella. Había obstáculos, claro, y si el camino se ponía lodoso solo tenía que concentrarse en la meta hasta que lo difícil pase.

Por lo que, decidido pero sin auto, Paul salió en bata de la casa con la bicicleta con un destino en mente: la casa de los Mell. Y aprovechando aquello, llevó consigo el hoodie rojo que había visto en la habitación de su hijo.

Michael era el único que podía ayudarlo a averiguar qué ocurría con Jeremy. Él era su novio, por ende tendría que saber todo sobre su vida ¡Nadie era mejor para esta misión que él! Daba igual si habían peleado, Paul no creía que por una disputa adolescente fueran a tirar toda su relación a la mierda.

¿Y saben quién no pensaba igual? ¡Exacto, Michael! Irónico ¿No creen?

El joven Mell estaba mínimamente recuperado de la fiesta de Halloween, y con eso me refiero a que por lo menos ahora no lloraba en la oscuridad de su habitación llamando a su ex amigo como si fuese a aparecer de la nada para reconciliarse. Básicamente había superado la etapa más lamentable de su duelo, y ahora se había adelantado unas cuantas más a la etapa donde dejas ir todo. Y no, no era metafórico, él literalmente estaba quemando recuerdos de su amistad con Jeremy en el pórtico de la casa.

Sí, nada mejor que ayudar al aumento del calentamiento global mientras te fumas un porro y revisas cosas viejas que quieres tirar a la mierda antes de que vuelvan a romperte el corazón. Probablemente ese hijo de puta con cara de fresa se habría reído señalando referencias a Hamilton, a excepción de que Michael tenía un humor más para romperle la cara a alguien a vergazos que para llorar.

Buscó entre las cosas de la caja de los recuerdos hasta dar con una tarjeta de cumpleaños a la vez que daba una calada al porro. –La carta de "Magic the gathering" que me dio en mi cumpleaños que nadie más recordó... Quemado. –Pronunció con odio, dejándola caer en el balde de metal donde otras cosas ardían. –Boletos de nuestro primer concierto... Weird A1. –Ya que lo pensaba, era curioso que esa banda se haya separado. Habían vuelto luego sin un integrante, pero eso no le decía mucho. –Súper quemado.

Luego de volver a elegir al azar, dio con los boletos para el concierto de "Studio Killers" al que habían ido hace unos pocos años. Recordaba lo muy identificado que se sintió con la canción de "Jenny" y lo hermoso que se veía Jeremy con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras gritaba la letra al cantar "Al men are pigs". Ah... Sí, esa mierda tenía que quemarse ¡Todo recuerdo gay debía quemarse!

Lo habría hecho de no ser porque vio al señor Heere aproximarse a la casa en bicicleta... Y sin pantalones. Se preguntaba qué lo traía por ahí y... Mierda, cierto, estaba fumando marihuana, no podía dejar que lo descubriera. Lo único que pensó fue en tirar el porro al suelo y pisarlo para apagarlo, poniendo cara de "Aquí no ha pasado nada". No se confiaba de un policía ni aunque fuera el padre de su ex mejor amigo.

–¡Señor Heere! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –Preguntó fingiendo inocencia, mientras el adulto dejaba la bicicleta estacionada cerca del pórtico y se acercaba.

–Necesitamos hablar sobre Jeremy.

Michael imaginaba que de haber sido consultado en un banco habría bajado la persiana de las ventanillas sin importarle si las cerraba sobre los dedos de su cliente. Lastimosamente no tenía tal persiana, y no era una buena jugada hacerle eso al hombre que había querido tener de suegro, por lo que se limitó a responder en voz baja y desanimada. –Lo siento, Jeremy y yo ya no somos amigos.

El hombre no estaba convencido y se le notaba, él no era idiota. –¿Lo amas?

El silencio le dio tiempo a casi ahogarse con su propia saliva y a sonrojarse violentamente ¡Ok! ¡¿EN QUÉ PUTO MOMENTO FUE TAN OBVIO?! ¡Y frente a Paul! No, cálmate, Michael. No entres en pánico, no entres en el pánico gay, actúa natural y tal vez lo engañes. –¿Qué? Uh... N-No sé de qué habla. Soy heterosexual... B-Bueno, no, no lo soy. De todos modos Jeremy no... Este... ¿Qué? –Puta madre, juraba que casi le explotaba el cerebro desde que pronunció la palabra "Heterosexual".

Ni él era tan bueno mintiendo.

Paul no hizo comentarios al respecto, para él era extraño que incluso ahora Michael negase lo obvio, pero no se detuvo en eso. Ya habría tiempo para eso después. –Él puede ser una pequeña mierda a veces. Ambos lo sabemos. Pero eso no es excusa para sentarse quemando incienso mientras se convierte en un monstruo.

Mell pensó entonces en la mejor idea que pudo haber tenido en años: Huir sin dejar rastros antes de que la situación se pusiera más incómoda de lo que de por sí ya era. –Sí, me tengo que ir.

El señor Heere no lo dejó ir, de hecho subió las escaleras del pórtico y continuó. –Te necesito porque no tengo las herramientas para ayudar con lo que está pasando. Y sé que sabes todas las reglas.

El de gafas suspiró pesadamente. No tenía idea a qué se debía este atraco que amenazaba con destruir toda la fuerza que había reunido desde lo más profundo de su joto corazón para intentar superar esto, aunque suponía que Jeremy también se había puesto en modo imbécil con Paul y ahora él necesitaba ayuda para arreglar su relación. Sí, él estaba atento a todo cuando visitaba a los Heere.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? El desgraciado lo había mandado a la mierda, estaba cansado de intentarlo con él. –Pero no soy lo que él quiere.

–Pero eres justo lo que él necesita. Y esto puede ser difícil, lo sé ¡Solo aguántalo y ve! –En ese momento, Paul le abrazó por un hombro. –Cuando amas a alguien tomas postura por él ¡Solo por él! Y si la pelea se pone sangrienta solo resiste hasta que se vaya el dolor ¡Cuando amas a alguien te pones tus pantalones!

Ok... Había entendido a la perfección a lo que Paul se refería, mas no dejaba de sentirse incómodo luego de haber notado con esa cercanía que no tenía pantalones puestos. Entrecerró los ojos con una mueca extrañada ¿Estaba dándole metáforas o era literal lo que decía? –Entonces... Estás aquí porque necesitas... ¿Pantalones?

–Oh, no. Necesito que lo alcances. Jeremy no va a escucharme, y... No puedo culparlo. –Tomaba responsabilidad por esos años perdidos en los que no fue suficiente apoyo para él. Ya sabía que no había forma de que él le hiciera caso. –Pero alguien tiene que cuidar su espalda.

–¿Y no pensó en mis madres o algo así? Ellas estarían más que dispuestas a ayudar. –Bufó por lo bajo. Tanto hablar sobre Jeremy lo ponía de malas, y tantas negaciones impacientaban a Paul.

–¡Se supone que sabes todo sobre él! ¡Eres su novio, actúa como tal!

Michael no creyó que podía ponerse más rojo. –¿Que yo qué? ¡C-Cómo sea, eso no importa! Mira, ya intenté ayudarlo ¡Y me llamó "perdedor"! Así que...

–"¡Me llamó perdedor"! –Interrumpió, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz a propósito. Ok, eso lo ofendió ¿Tenía que explicarle la profundidad de ese insulto o qué? No hubiese servido, Paul había venido convencido de que se habían peleado por una tontería y ahora lo confirmaba. –¿Y qué? Jeremy está en serios problemas ¡Si nos rendimos con él lo perdemos para siempre! Entonces seríamos perdedores ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, él tenía algo de razón con eso. Y la verdad... No había insistido tanto con Jeremy, solo fue una vez y... Ni siquiera pudo llegar a hacerlo dos veces. –No...

–¡Dilo como si estuvieras convencido!

–¿Noo?

–¡Dilo como si estuvieras en la milicia!

–¡No! ¿Sargento? No lo sé, uh...

–¡Sí, señor!

Luego de esa rara motivación, Michael soltó una risa baja. Esto era raro, pero... Sí lo había convencido un poco, y le recordaba algo importante que tenía que mencionar. –Está bien, pero... Si voy a esforzarme más para ser su amigo... Tendrás que esforzarte más para ser su papá. Hay un Kohl's bajando la calle. No me importa qué tipo... Jeans, caqui, cuero... No vas a dejar la tienda hasta que compres un par. –Ambos lo necesitaban. Paul... Porque lo arrestarían si lo veían así, y él por su propia salud mental.

–Haces duras condiciones, hijo.

Con todo dicho, Michael corrió escaleras abajo hacia el sótano para buscar lo que sabía que apagaría a esa computadora del diablo de una vez por todas: Mountain Dew roja que había coleccionado junto a otras bebidas descontinuadas hace un tiempo. Un trago y Jeremy volvería a ser el de siempre, o al menos eso esperaba.

Se reprochaba haberse rendido tan fácilmente cuando Jeremy no lo había hecho con él hace mucho. Sentía que se lo debía y... Claro que estaba haciendo esto con un poco de mala gana también, pero aun así tenía que ir.

Como había dicho Paul: Cuando amas a alguien te pones tus pantalones metafóricamente... O a veces literalmente, en especial cuando no tienes la ropa puesta antes de salir ¡Es el clásico estudio de cosas que se hace por su mejor amigo!

La amistad no era perfecta, nadie era perfecto, y sin esfuerzo de ambas partes no iban a llegar a ningún lado.

Se sentía tonto por haber tenido que volver a aprender algo que ya sabía.

–Cuando amas a alguien... ¡Lo sigues hasta el final! –Pronunció con un grito firme al salir de la casa. Ya estuvo que patearía el culo de un ente que no podía ver, y de forma simbólica.

–Cuando amas a alguien la conclusión es inevitable. –Siguió Paul, entregando al de gafas el hoodie olvidado. Su rostro de sorpresa al verlo decía todo. –Cuando amas a alguien te pones tus pantalones de niño grande... O tu hoodie, en tu caso.

–Supongo que sí, señor.

. . .

Christine había estado en muchas obras a lo largo de su corta vida, y con esa experiencia ella sabía bien que no todo puede salir como quieres. Está bien. Uno tiene que entender que en la vida no todo es perfecto, ni siquiera las grandes obras escolares de bajo presupuesto, pero eso creía que todos lo sabían. Siempre puede haber improvistos, siempre puede haber fallos, los humanos nunca estarían exceptos de ello ni cuando se esforzaran demasiado para evitarlo.

A veces se da que uno de los actores olvida sus líneas y hay que soplárselas hasta que las recuerde, se cae algo de la escenografía que corta inesperadamente el ambiente, la iluminación falla, incluso había visto cómo el director se paseaba por el escenario accidentalmente sin darse cuenta de que la obra había comenzado. En fin, cosas que al final se perdonaban.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que la impacientaban, en especial ahora que podía agregar a la lista "Uno de los actores llega tarde".

En otras palabras ¡¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE HABÍA METIDO JEREMY?! ¡Por el mismísimo dios del teatro, Dionisio, juraba que lo mataría apenas lo viera!

El pecoso le había avisado que iría a su casa a dejar un par de cosas y tal pero... ¡¿Por qué se tardaba tanto?! Apenas faltaban unos minutos para que se abriera el telón, los demás se preparaban dándose unos toques más con el maquillaje, revisando utilería o repasando el guion, y él no aparecía. En consecuencia se había encontrado al señor Reyes en su camerino con el vestuario de Jeremy puesto, argumentando que si él no llegaba habría que suplantarlo, lo cual le extrañó demasiado porque de por sí el profesor ya era el suplente de Rich.

Estaba incluso sudando de los nervios. No tenían más actores para reemplazar a Jeremy, y los que se encargaban de cosas externas a actuar ya habían negado el ser suplentes porque no habían estudiado los diálogos de Jeremy. Básicamente si el de rizos no asistía estaban perdidos.

En medio de su crisis, sentada en su camerino mientras revisaba por milésima vez su libreto, Jenna Rolan apareció. –¡Hey, Christine!

Mirando hacia el espejo, la joven Canigula pudo observar a la castaña avanzar hacia ella con una sonrisa radiante y tranquila, demasiado tranquila, casi la envidiaba pero no comentó nada al respecto mientras ella se daba la libertad de sentarse en la silla a su lado.

–Hola, Jenna ¿Necesitas algo? –Preguntó tratando de ser cortés. Lo cierto es que pocas veces hablaba con Jenna, mas aun así le caía bien en lo que cabía.

–No, solo veía a ver cómo estabas. –Respondió. –Trato de ver cómo están todos los del elenco por si... Necesitan ayuda. –Aquello último lo dijo con un toque de malicia en voz baja. Christine no se fijó mucho en ello, ni siquiera pudo ponerle tanta atención de lo nerviosa que estaba. –No te ves muy bien, Chris ¿Tienes problemas con memorizar tus líneas?

–No es eso. Jeremy todavía no ha llegado y me preocupa que nos deje plantados ¡Yo sé que él no es así! Pero... No importa. Simplemente estoy algo alterada y eso no me viene bien para la memoria. –Hey, por si nadie recordaba ella padecía de déficit de atención, normal que con esta preocupación encima no pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente en lo que tenía que memorizar.

–Oh... Yo podría ayudarte ¿Sabes? Siempre creí que eras una excelente actriz pero... Yo podría hacer que llegues aún más lejos de lo que crees. –Christine alzó una ceja extrañada y observó a Jenna, con ademanes misteriosos, sacar algo de su bolso que pronto le entregó en las manos con una sonrisa amplia y extraña que no se borró de su rostro ni para alejarse de espaldas. Esto ya parecía una digna escena de una película de terror. –Solo trágalo y bébelo con Mountain Dew, Christine. Prometo que te será muy útil ¿Y quién sabe? Puede que incluso te sientas más conectada al resto de lo que crees.

Con eso dicho, Jenna abandonó su camerino, dejando a la confundida y aturdida Christine con una pastilla gris y ovalada en su mano.

La analizó sin mucho detalle y no tardó tanto para darse cuenta de que era algún tipo de droga extraña como éxtasis o una mierda similar ¿En qué momento Jenna pensó que darle esto sería buena idea? Esto más que ayudarla a concentrarse solo la pondría en un estado mental tan ineficiente que probablemente no recordaría ni su propio nombre y estaría viendo estrellitas de colores. Suspiró exasperada, cualquiera sea el dios que vigilara el mundo, probablemente se divertía con volver esta noche extraña además de estresante.

–¡Señorita Canigula! –El llamado del profesor Reyes la despertó del trance en el que se había quedado al observar la píldora, lo cual la hizo levantarse inmediatamente de la silla con un salto. –Ya casi estamos a horario de empezar ¿Está lista para darle algunas palabras al público?

–¡Todavía no estoy lista! D–Digo... Falta Jeremy aún ¿No podemos esperar un poco más? –Suplicó, tratando de hacer evidente que sin al menos un actor más esto no funcionaría, sin embargo el profesor negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Él estaba muy convencido de que debía ser ella quien diera el discurso emotivo antes de comenzar, ya sea para animar a sus compañeros y también para dar sus pésames por Rich. Es decir... ¿Quién es mejor que la estudiante más entusiasta por el teatro para hacerlo? Claro que, Christine dudaba del efecto que tendría si salía a darlo ahora que estaba muy estresada y nerviosa.

–Lo siento, señorita Canigula ¡Si Heere no llega tendremos que arreglárnoslas de otro modo! Recuerde la frase más esencial del teatro. –Empezó a decir él, apresurándose a empujar ligeramente a Christine hacia la puerta para llevarla al escenario haciendo oído sordo a sus insistencias. –¡El show debe continuar!

Y así sin más, sin dejarle decir aunque sea una cosa más, su profesor la empujó por el espacio entreabierto del telón y le hizo una seña de "Buena suerte" con los pulgares arriba.

De más estaba decir que Christine se sintió muy molesta por ese trato, aunque al final no tuvo de otra que ceder y acercarse al micrófono poniendo la sonrisa más radiante que podía dar. Si Jeremy no llegaba... Este discurso sería para nada.

–Bienvenidos todos. Muchas gracias por venir a nuestra producción "Una pesadilla de zombies en medio verano". Ha sido una semana difícil para todos en Middleborought ¡Es por eso que esta obra es tan importante! ¡Para juntar la escuela! ¡Para compartirles algo especial! –Hizo una pequeña pausa, suspirando ante el recuerdo de Rich Goranski, a quien supuestamente honraban esta noche para luego seguir hablando mierda sobre él. –Sé que si Rich estuviera aquí y no en la unidad de cuidados intensivos de Beth Israel, él diría: "¡Salgan allí y muestren a todos el poder relevante del teatro en vivo!"

El público vitoreó en señal de ánimo, luego sintió que alguien le picaba el brazo y al voltear se encontró con el señor Reyes asomado por el telón. –¡Disfraces! –Indicó, y Christine entendió rápidamente a qué se refería.

–¡Oh! Y gracias a Hobby Lobby por los disfraces. –En vista de que todo estaba dicho, Christine prefirió conservar por un momento su papel alegre para volver con el elenco. –¡Todos a sus posiciones! –Pidió, pasando justo por delante de Jake y Jenna. –¡Rómpanse una pierna!

El aludido, quien por cierto sabemos que se rompió las dos piernas, hizo un gesto de pocos amigos antes de murmurar para sí mismo. –No es genial.

Justo en el momento en que Christine planeaba volver al camerino, se encontró con una enorme sorpresa en la entrada al escenario ¿Saben quién había entrado agitado como si hubiera corrido una maratón porque claramente estaba llegando tarde? ¡Así es, Jeremy Heere! Oh, y ni crean que Christine lo dejaría así ¡Le tiraría de las orejas por esta falta de responsabilidad si es que las alcanzaba! El desgraciado le llevaba mucha altura.

Aunque no tuvo que tomarse la molestia de ir a buscarlo. Él mismo fue quien se acercó a ella apenas la vio. –¡Christine! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡L-Lo siento tanto por llegar tarde, es que yo...!

–¡Jeremy! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! –Lo interrumpió, a pesar de que estaba por explicarse él mismo. Esas eran cosas que provocaba la impaciencia. –¡Esto es horrible! ¡El señor Reyes se nombró a sí mismo tu suplente!

Jeremy parpadeó confundido haciendo una mueca extrañada. –¿No es el suplente de Rich? –Era increíble que llegara tarde unos minutos y automáticamente creyeran que iba a ausentarse ¡Simplemente tuvo problemas en la carretera! Luego de la pelea con su padre quedó tan tocado y furioso que por poco se desquitaba llevándose por delante a todos los putos autos que se le adelantaban en la calle como si fueran prioridad ¡Disculpen, idiotas! ¡Pero él tenía una importante obra escolar a la cual asistir!

–¡Es ambos!

–Oh... Dios. –Pudo murmurar.

–¡Y no es lo único extraño! Creo que algunos de nuestros compañeros se drogaron ¡Mira!

Jeremy esperó ver un porro de marihuana, de crack, tal vez un saquito de cocaína, éxtasis, LCD o incluso pegamento potente, pero no. Su corazón casi se detenía cuando ante sus ojos Christine alzó un inconfundible Squip. No había forma de no reconocer la píldora gris entre sus dedos ni tampoco de controlar el pánico que invadió su cuerpo al verla acercarlo a su rostro para mirarlo mejor y que lo hizo arrebatarle la píldora de las manos. Seguidamente la tiró al suelo y la pisoteó histéricamente y continuó cuando no quedó más que circuitos rotos y plástico en pedazos.

–¡No puede ser...! ¡No puede ser...!

–¡Jeremy! ¡¿Qué diablos?! –La joven chilló, asustada por lo repentino que fue su amigo al arrancarle la pastilla de las manos y lo raro que fue verlo pisotearla como si fuera una cucaracha. En serio, juraba que le recordaba a ella misma luego de haber logrado matar a una de esas que volaban.

Jeremy dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se abalanzó sobre su amiga, tomándola de la mano para llevarla lejos a un rincón. La joven Canigula no dijo ni media palabra, más que nada porque su amigo había sido demasiado rápido como para permitírselo. Fue cuando estuvieron lejos que él la sujetó de los hombros y empezó a llenarla de preguntas. –¡¿De dónde lo sacaste?! ¡¿Quién te lo dio?! ¡Dime que no tragaste uno igual, por favor!

–¿Qué...? Yo... ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Jeremy? –Comenzaba a asustarse. No porque Jeremy fuese a ponerse violento, sino porque la desesperación y miedo que expresaba su mirada no era para nada normal.

–¡Christine, solo dímelo!

–¡Oye, espera, espera! –Exclamó, soltándose de su agarra para luego encararlo de puntillas. –¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué era eso?! Dios, Jeremy, haces escándalo como si eso fuera...

–¡Era un Squip, Christine!

La joven tardó unos segundos, quizá un minuto entero en procesar lo que Jeremy había dicho, fue entonces que luego recordó la noche de la fiesta de Halloween cuando él la llevó a su casa y lo creyó muy borracho como para estar hablando en serio. Frunció el ceño, porque se daba cuenta con facilidad de que no mentía, y claramente no estaba ebrio o fuera de sus cinco sentidos en este momento. –¿Estabas hablando en serio esa vez? Tú... Oh por Dios. Creí que intentabas hablarme de tus problemas emocionales indirectamente y... Oh Dionisio santo.

–E-Escucha, sé que suena muy raro para ti. Pero es cierto, esa píldora es una microcomputadora de Japón que te dice qué hacer y qué decir. Y-Yo... Es lo que he usado todo este tiempo y lo que me ayudó a hacerme popular.

Christine no parecía reaccionar rápido. Se tardaba segundos enteros en buscar qué responderle a Jeremy porque... ¡Demonios! ¡Oh, mierda! ¿En serio querían que entendiera esto justo ahora? Maldita sea, estaba a unos momentos de la obra que tanto se esforzó por preparar y probablemente olvidaría sus líneas porque su cerebro se sobrecargaba al intentar comprender esto ¡No! Al intentar hacerse ver a sí misma de que siquiera esa cosa era real, que algo que salió de una película de ciencia-ficción era real.

–Yo... ¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Estás loco, Jeremy?!

–¡A-Antes de que digas nada! M-Me ha ayudado a acercarme a ti incluso. Yo creía que todo esto trataba de ser genial ¡Y era más que eso! ¡Es acerca de ser seguro y entender quién soy! ¡Y él me ha ayudado! –Trató de tranquilizarla al explicarle, mas ella solo lo seguía observando como si fuera inaudito lo que oía. –¡Yo siempre fui un desastre! ¡Yo nunca he valido nada pero ahora...! A-Ahora puedo cambiar eso ¡Puedo cambiar lo que soy! ¡Puedo...! Puedo... Puedo cambiar.

–Jeremy... Eso suena horrible.

–¡Sí!... Espera ¿Qué?

Ella retrocedió un poco, frotándose los brazos con incomodidad. Simplemente estaba muy sorprendida e impresionada, por no decir que esas deprimentes palabras de parte de su amigo comenzaban a hacer que los últimos hechos desde la fiesta de Halloween tuvieran sentido. Eso era hasta deprimente. –Quizás yo tenga algunas cosas que resolver ¡Pero no quiero que una píldora lo haga por mí! No quiero que nadie me cambie. Yo soy quien soy, y cuando lo descubra sola sabré que está bien.

–N-no, no es así ¡Es porque tú no lo necesitas! A-A mí... Me está ayudando ¡A ser mejor!

–¿Por qué?... ¿Qué hay de malo en ti ahora?

Ella no comprendía. Si todo esto era real... Si esa computadora era real... ¿Por qué Jeremy la necesitaba? ¿Por qué ella era la única entre los dos que podía ver todo lo bueno en su interior?

Jeremy no soltó palabra. Mudo por la impresión que le causó esa pregunta, no fue capaz ni de pronunciar sílaba cuando Christine le tomó de las manos y lo miró con la compasión que odiaba que le dieran, pero la sinceridad que lo hizo tambalear su propia voluntad.

–Yo creo que eres maravilloso, Jeremy. Creo que vales muchísimo. Entonces dime... ¿Qué hay de malo en ti ahora?

Pero Christine se quedaría con la duda, porque justo en ese momento apareció el señor Reyes, quien por cierto Jeremy notaba que... ¡¿Estaba usando su maldito vestuario?!

–¡Señorita Canigula! ¡Vestuario ha preparado un vaso de suero fresco de hada de jardín! –El hombre se mostraba animado, llevando un recipiente de cristal con un líquido verde que no alcanzó a ver bien, mas cuando se giró a verlo se mostró medianamente molesto. –Oh... Señor Heere. Supongo que va a querer su disfraz de vuelta. –Dijo fastidiado, probablemente dirigiéndose al camerino para cumplir su palabra de mala gana.

Pobre señor Reyes... En serio quería ser el suplente de Jeremy. Aunque seguía sin entender cómo pretendía arreglárselas reemplazando a dos personas a la vez.

Christine no habló ni volvió a insistir, suspirando de desilusión ante el momento desperdiciado. –Será mejor que me vaya ya. La obra está comenzando.

Jeremy quiso detener a Christine. Quería excusarse, quería disculparse, quería decirle lo mucho que lamentaba haberla involucrado en esto. Y a la vez su cabeza daba vueltas bajo la misma duda ¿Cómo es que Christine había obtenido un Squip?

No necesitó pensarlo mucho, pues tras unos cortes de luz dignos de película de terror, la voz irreconocible de su Squip se escuchó detrás de él. Y ahí lo vio, sonriente y con los brazos cruzados, usando un traje un poco más llamativo pero no por eso menos elegante que el que usaba antes. Estaba a punto de hacer preguntas y él se adelantó soltando una risa divertida, haciendo el ademán de apoyarse en la pared para luego decirle algo que le caló hasta en los huesos.

– **¡Está bien, Jeremy! Ya había anticipado su resistencia.**

–¿Q-Qué...?

– **Necesitaba dejarte decir todas esas tonterías.** –Explicó con un gesto vacío de "Lo siento" mientras se acercaba sin vacilar a él, quien estaba más confundido y asustado que un conejo aturdido en una carretera. **–Así verías por ti mismo lo que es necesario ¡No todos están dispuestos al cambio como tú! Ofrecerles una opción solo retrasará el resultado que deseamos.**

Al joven le tembló la mandíbula tanto de rabia como de miedo, abriendo más los ojos conforme empezaba a considerar lo que estaba ocurriendo ¡Claro! Ese Squip no pudo haber salido de la nada, alguien tuvo que habérselo dado a Christine, alguien que sabía, alguien... ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo se había atrevido a engañarlo así y a usar a Jenna para esto?! –T-Tú... ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

– **También anticipé tu resistencia la última vez que hablamos de esto, Jeremy ¡Así que dejé esta decisión en otras manos!** –Finalizó para así desaparecer haciendo un gesto de despedida con la sonrisa más odiosa que pudo haber presenciado alguna vez en su maldita vida.

Mierda... La había cagado ¡La había regado! ¡¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?! Claro, debió suponerlo... ¿Cuándo su Squip hizo caso a sus deseos? ¿Cuándo consideró alguna mierda de la cual exponía? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ingenuo al creer que dejaría este asunto así sin más luego de haberle insistido tanto con ese macabro plan? Plan que no sabía cómo estaba organizado, pero que detendría así diera su vida en ello. Solo tenía que pensar en algo y no abalanzarse sobre Jenna Rollan sin tener nada en mente. Eso no sería muy útil y no le aseguraba que sabría qué estaba pasando con exactitud, ya que... Todo se veía bastante bien por cómo él veía.

–¡Posiciones para la segunda escena, gente! –Interrumpió sus pensamientos el señor Reyes, moviéndose cerca de él y sus compañeros mientras daba las últimas instrucciones. –Recuerden, cuando te den el suero, tienes que hacer creer que te estás convirtiendo en un zombie ¡Excelente trabajo, señorita Valentine! –Felicitó a la aludida, quien le regaló una radiante y curiosa sonrisa antes de dirigirse al palco por el cual saldría para la siguiente escena.

Jeremy se extrañó ¿Cuándo Chloe se volvió buena actuando? La última vez que la vio seguía describiendo sus acciones en vez de simplemente hacerlas o era muy rígida de cuerpo cuando decía su diálogo. –¿Excelente? Pero Chloe es terrible, ella nunca recuerda sus... –Y entonces lo comprendió cuando logró ver, antes de que ella se retirara, el recipiente de cristal con líquido verde burbujeante. –¡Señor Reyes! ¡¿Qué hay en el suero?!

–Oh, no te preocupes por el color. Es perfectamente no tóxico. No queremos repetir el desastre de la obra del año pasado. –Murmuró eso último evitando verlo a los ojos y deseando que nadie lo escuchara. –Es solo Mountain Dew. Además Jenna Rollan puso unos tic–tacs en el fondo.

–¡No! –Su reacción básicamente fue tratar de meterse en escena para deshacerse del bendito suero cual sabía no contenía realmente tic-tacs, pero el señor Reyes fue más rápido y lo detuvo. Pobre hombre, si supiera entendería que lo que sucedía era más importante y merecía más prioridad que la obra. –¡No pueden dejar a nadie beber de ese vaso! –Insistió tratando de soltarse sin éxito. El señor Reyes le ganaba en fuerza y ni siquiera tenía que ser brusco para evitar que hiciera alguna locura, incluso se veía calmado y hasta se rió ante sus palabras como si fuera un chiste.

–No seas ridículo. –Volvió a reírse por lo bajo. –Es más que seguro. Lo sé... Lo probé yo mismo.

Y así fue como Jeremy supo que estaba jodido.

–¡Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, A!

–¡T-Tengo que salir de aquí! –Ni siquiera fue necesario escuchar a su Squip o ver esa reacción mecánica como de apagado del señor Reyes, él ya había hecho el ademán de zafarse y alejarse lo más pronto posible. Muy desafortunado fue, pues su profesor de nuevo se le adelantó agarrándolo del brazo para detenerlo y empezando a hablar por lo bajo con una voz de ultratumba.

–No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Jeremy.

–¿S-Señor Reyes?

–Ustedes... Necesitados... ¡Patéticos y egoístas estudiantes! –Vociferó con una notoria rabia, volviendo el agarre, alrededor de su brazo, más fuerte y brusco. Soltó una queja adolorida, pero no fue capaz de hacer más al ver tan anonadado a su profesor hablar de ese modo. –¡¿Tú en serio crees que quería ser un maestro de dramatización en una secundaria?! ¡¿EN NEW JERSEY?! ¡Mi Squip dice que puedo llegar a Broadway! –Exclamó con entusiasmo y ensoñación, lo cual lo había distraído tanto que le permitió forcejear hasta soltarse. Cuando se estaba alejando logró escucharlo. –Solo tengo que evitar que arruines mi gran noche.

Jeremy jardeó buscando aire luego de haber corrido lo suficiente como para alejarse del señor Reyes, o más bien el zombie con su apariencia. El brazo le quedó doliendo luego de ello pero solo se lo frotó un poco para sanarlo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba muy impresionado—Y prácticamente muerto de miedo—y estaba ocupado procesando lo que ocurría.

¿Que si se esperaba todo eso del señor Reyes? Bastante, siempre tuvo la pinta de un pobre tipo frustrado que no había cumplido sus sueños y ahora podía solo conformarse con lo que le tocara ¡Pero una cosa era eso y la otra que se haya vuelto un maldito brusco de la noche a la mañana! Esto tenía un nombre, tanto su brutalidad como el brillo azul brillante de sus ojos, y ese era: Squip.

–¡¿Qué les estás haciendo?! –Chilló a la copia de Keanu Reeves, cual lejos de sentirse culpable o nervioso estaba emocionado y alegre.

– **¡Estoy sincronizando sus deseos con los tuyos! Ahora me doy cuenta ¡Mi sistema operativo solo puede completarse si todos comparten una red social!**

No tuvo tiempo de entender, y de todos modos le hubiese parecido una completa locura. Antes de poder responder escuchó la voz de su ex novia y fue directo a verla, confirmado por esa pobre actuación y falta de memoria en los diálogos, que ella todavía no había sido squipeada—Sí, había inventado ese verbo—por esa sarta de lunáticos.

La rubia recitaba, esforzándose por hacer un perfecto tono dramático junto a los gestos, pero lo arruinaba todo pausándose cada vez que pensaba en qué línea era la siguiente. –Qué... Ángel me despierta de mi... Cama florida... Ugh. –Masculló resignada. –Estoy tan sedienta.

Y como era de esperar, la adolescente automáticamente se fijó en el suero verdoso en la mesa de utilería a su lado.

–¡Brooke, no!

Fue muy tarde. Ella ya había dado un trago y se retorció con un grito de dolor que se transformó en uno amenazador. Sus ojos brillaron opacando su color café natural por uno amarillo e intenso, y tomando el recipiente, se alzó ante el público con una actuación magnífica antes de dejar el escenario, que ahora le pertenecía a la joven Canigula. –¡AAUGH! ¡Te advierto, gentil mortal! ¡Es hora de alimentarme otra vez!

Jeremy sintió que perdía el aliento, comprendiendo la maquinaria ruin de este plan. –Vas a dar Squips a todo el elenco.

– **Y es solo el principio.** –Respondió la computadora con cinismo.

–¡Esto no es lo que yo quería!

Él se ofendió, mandando al demonio su calma. **–¡Es la única forma de conseguir lo que quieres!**

–¡Entonces voy a luchar! El alcohol te bloquea ¿No? ¡Me embriagaré! –Era lo más lógico que podía pensar ¿Qué otras opciones tenía? Apenas sabía cosas sobre esa computadora del demonio, pero recordaba lo inútil que se volvía por el efecto de las bebidas alcohólicas, y si era muy astuto eso lo entorpecería lo suficiente como para ganar tiempo.

Por fin lo entendía, esto no podía seguir. Las cosas se habían salido de control, era más de lo que él podía manejar ¡Por Dios! ¡Nunca quiso involucrar a nadie más en esta locura, todo estaba bien cuando era solo él quien lidiaba con esto! ¿Por qué no escuchó a Michael? ¡¿Por qué tuvo que hacer esto en primer lugar?! Eso ya no era importante, lo importante era descubrir cómo derrotar a aquella entidad tecnológica que... Por lo visto le ponía más enemigos en frente.

– **¡Y volveré cuando estés sobrio!** –Refutó, preguntado entonces de forma burlona y despectiva. –¿A menos que pienses estar ebrio por siempre?

–N–No... ¡No, eres una computadora! ¡Tiene que haber una forma de apagarte!

– **¡Yo me detendría ahí! –** Interrumpió molesto, calmándose segundos después para chasquear la lengua. **–Tsk, no quieres terminar como Rich ¿Cierto?**

El pecoso parpadeó intentando entender a qué se refería.–¿Rich? ¿Qué quieres decir...?

Esperen... En la fiesta de Halloween... Antes de que ocurriera el incendio... ¡RICH!

 _"¡El Squip no lo volvió loco! ¡Se volvió loco tratando de quitárselo!"_

 _"¡Necesito... Mountain Dew... ROJA!"_

–Eso... ¡Eso es! –Sintió la esperanza subir por su cuerpo para liberarse como un grito cuando lo comprendió. Por supuesto ¡Era tan fácil y nunca pudo verlo porque sonaba absurdo! Pero así era ¿No? Después de todo, las máquinas eran así. –¡La Mountain Dew verde te activa y la roja te apaga!

– **¿Por qué crees que lo tenemos descontinuado**? –Siguió desafiándolo él, convencido de que no había forma de pararlo, y con mucha razón si es que somos honestos. **–¡Para deshacerte de mí necesitarías una máquina del tiempo para ir 1990!**

Jeremy se rió en toda su cara. Para muchos lo dicho podría ser un inconveniente, pero no para él. Él tenía un As oculta bajo la manga aún. –¡O un amigo tan retro que compra cosas de los 90' atrás de la tienda "Regalos Spencer"!

El Squip por primera vez se vio con miedo al suspirar de sorpresa, pero demostró con malicia lo falso que fue al remarcarle lo obvio. **–¡Qué pena que no tienes uno de esos ahora!**

Y por mucho que Jeremy quisiera negarlo, él tenía razón. Michael ya no era su amigo, cabía la posibilidad de que ni siquiera quería verlo de nuevo en lo que le quedaba de vida, sin embargo todo el miedo y dolor que sentía por ello no importaba una mierda. Tenía que llamarlo, tenía que pedirle ayuda, lo necesitaba ¡Necesitaba a Michael! ¡Tenía que parar esta locura a como diera lugar y él era el único que podía ayudarle!

–¡M-Michael! ¡Tengo que llamar a Michael! –Buscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con su celular pero un choque eléctrico recorriendo su brazo lo hizo soltarlo. Luego de ello no pudo alcanzarlo, solo podía gritar de dolor.

Lo sentía otra vez... La carga eléctrica atravesando sus nervios, quemando su piel, haciéndole sentir que su carne era atravesada por miles de alfileres, que moriría en ese instante. Su cuerpo cayó instantáneamente sobre el suelo, apenas podía retorcerse o mantenerse con los codos y rodillas firmes de lo débil que se sentía, ya ni se sentía capaz de gritar.

El Squip se impuso ante él, mirándolo como un bache en la calle, un estorbo, una herramienta que pierde su utilidad. **–¡Ni lo creas! ¡¿Crees que dejaré que arruines todo mi progreso, Jeremy?! ¡Estoy cansado de ti! ¡Solo he tratado de ayudarte y lo único que haces es volverlo más difícil! ¡No... No! ¡No me doblegaré! ¡No soy defectuoso, probaré que ellos estaban equivocados!** –Esta vez Jeremy sí gritó. El dolor físico superó por completo la incapacidad. **–¡VOY A MEJORAR TU VIDA, JEREMY! ¡INCLUSO SI TENGO QUE TOMAR EL CONTROL DE TODO EL CUERPO ESTUDIANTIL PARA HACERLO!**

Luego la electricidad se detuvo y Jeremy se rindió por completo haciendo un ruido sordo al dejarse caer en el suelo de madera. Sus brazos y piernas dolían como si hubiera corrido cien kilómetros sin descanso y sus brazos como si hubiesen sujetado el mismísimo cielo. Se sentía caliente, débil, derrotado.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué ocurriría con sus compañeros y su amiga? ¿Así es como todo se terminaba? Qué estúpido había sido... Que tonto ¡Estúpido! Creyendo que podría superarse a sí mismo y cambiar... Creyendo que podía ocultar la basura inútil que era... Convenciéndose de que lo lograría solo y no necesitaba a Michael.

No, él nunca pudo solo... ¿Verdad? El mundo era jodido y era un juego de dos jugadores, pero él lo había arruinado y la partida se acababa para él.

Eso pensó, hasta que la puerta que llevaba al escenario se abrió, la luz pegó en su cara, y escuchó aquella voz que anhelaba con el alma.

–¡MICHAEL HACE SU ENTRADA!

Escuchó al Squip maldecir para luego desaparecer de su visión, ofreciéndole la milagrosa escena del joven de gafas entrando triunfal y decidido para ayudarlo a levantarse del piso.

Jeremy quería llorar de alegría, sin dudarlo un segundo para abrazar al filipino con todas sus fuerzas, quien increíblemente no lo rechazó y hasta correspondió efusivamente con el mismo cariño que creyó que nunca volvería a sentir.

Parecía tan irreal, una fantasía ¡Pero ahí estaba! Sentía su rostro moreno entre sus manos, su cabello alborotado rozarlo, la sonrisa amplia y encantadora que siempre le ofrecía lo tranquilizaba nuevamente, y sus ojos café expresaban la misma alegría que sentía él al verlo nuevamente.

Michael por su parte estaba un poco confundido, pero orgulloso de su propia velocidad al haber llegado en el momento exacto para salvar a su mejor amigo.

–¡Michael! ¡Estás aquí! –Casi sollozaba las palabras de lo aliviado y feliz que estaba, pero conteniéndose al acariciar, su amigo, sus mejillas. –¡E–Eres tú...! ¡Michael!

–¡El único y auténtico! Ah, y con mi hoodie de regreso. Tu padre me lo devolvió. –Comentó risueño, pero Jeremy se sintió muy apenado ¡Mierda! Es cierto, no le había devuelto el hoodie a Michael cuando pudo.

–D-Diablos, es verdad, yo me lo llevé y... Lo siento por eso.

–No te preocupes, me alegra ver que lo conservaste en excelentes condiciones. –Guiñó el ojo juguetonamente, ayudándolo a incorporarse sin tambalearse. A simple vista era el mismo Michael de siempre, lo cual le contagiaba bastante tranquilidad. –¿Sabes? Estaba en la audiencia pensando "Está bastante bien para ser una obra escolar" y luego pensé "¡Esto es demasiado bueno para ser una obra escolar!". –Dramatizó a propósito gritando como loco la última frase, lo cual hizo reír al pecoso. –¡Todos tienen un Squip! ¿Cierto?

–E-Espera... ¿Viniste a verme en la obra? –Ciertamente ese detalle destacó más que su lógica impecable ¿Michael había ido solo para verlo? O sea, no estamos hablando de que sabía que estaba en peligro y fue a salvarle el culo, no, resulta que eso lo estaba haciendo de improvisto. Si antes estaba enamorado, Jeremy ya no sabía cómo estaba ahora.

Michael sonrió extensamente, buscando algo en su bolsillo delantero. –¡Incluso traje mi propio refresco!

Jeremy juraba haber escuchado a los ángeles corear y haber visto una luz divina sobre su amigo cuando alzó sobre su cabeza justo lo que necesitaba: La Mountain Dew roja ¡Por todos los dioses del olimpo, esto era un milagro! ¡Su amigo era un puto ángel salvador!

–¡Eso es...!

–Mountain Dew roja. –Terminó por confirmar él, con un gesto autosuficiente mientras atajaba la botella con agilidad al impulsarla al aire un par de veces, todo sea para demostrar orgullo. –¡Te dije que hice mi investigación!

–¡Eso es increíble! ¡Dámela!

–¡Ok! –Michael estuvo a punto de dársela en la mano cuando de pronto cambió de parecer y volvió a guardarla en su bolsillo. Casi parecía una maldita broma por la forma sarcástica en la que decidió negarse. –Espera... ¡No!

–¿Qué? ¡Pero la necesito!

El de gafas cambió su expresión a una más seria. –Y yo necesito unas disculpas. Creo que ese es el orden. –Enarcó una ceja, como queriendo remarcar que todavía no se olvidaba de ciertos detallitos. –Me trataste como si no existiera por meses y luego me mandaste a volar cuando intenté ayud–

Jeremy interrumpió. No necesitaba escucharlo, él sabía bien cuáles habían sido sus estúpidos errores ¡Y es más! Estaba más que de acuerdo en que debía disculparse, y créanle que lo haría de rodillas si era necesario. Lo único que lo picaba es que este no era el momento para ponerse sentimentales, pero... Si todo lo que quería su amigo era un "Lo siento" no se lo iba a negar cuando claramente lo merecía y más. –¡No, no, no, no! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Tienes toda la razón! ¡Lo sien...!

Pero no terminó la oración. Su voz se quebró al sentir que aunque por gestualización había terminado de hablar, ningún sonido salió de su boca. Por reflejo se llevó las manos al cuello sin entender a qué se debía aquello, pues seguía tratando de decir "Lo siento" y el resultado seguía siendo silencio, y que Michael lo mirara todavía expectante, ya poniéndose impaciente.  
Detrás de él vio a su Squip, alzándose de hombros con una expresión falsa de "No sé qué pudo haber pasado" para luego desaparecer.

Sintió rabia, tanta que quería llorar ¡Por una mierda, podría evitarse todo este caos si ese desgraciado le dejara hablar!

–¿En serio? –Dijo Michael, sin molestarse en ocultar cuan tonto le parecía esta supuesta actitud infantil de su parte. –¿Es tan difícil decir "lo siento"?

–¡Sí! –Soltó las palabras finalmente, dándose cuenta de que claramente él no le dejaría disculparse. Eso lo cabreó, mas trató de no perder la calma. –¡V-Vamos, hombre! ¡Esto es importante!

Michael no cedió, alejándose un paso. –¡Es importante para mí!

Jeremy se acercó tratando de quitarle la botella de un manotazo, pero Michael fue rápido al esquivarlo y alejarse más ¡¿Iba en serio?! ¡No le costaba nada cortar el problema de raíz! ¡Le daría sus putas disculpas cuando lo capacitara para dárselas! –¡Es una palabra!

–¡Es un gesto! –El filipino se mantuvo firme, manteniendo a Jeremy lejos con una mano en el pecho mientras estiraba el brazo para alejar la bebida de él y evitar que consiguiera quitársela.

–¡Dámelo!

–¡Los gestos importan!

Para el Squip esto era prácticamente una comedia de calidad, en especial cuando ente todo el forcejeo ambos chicos se cayeron al suelo y siguieron peleando por la Mountain Dew como niños pequeños que pelean por un dulce o un juguete a la vez que Jeremy seguían exigiendo madurez de parte del otro. Era fabuloso, había hasta tirones de cabello ¿Qué más se puede pedir? Bueno... Para empezar esto se podía poner un poco más intenso si alguno de ellos se ponía más violento, y en vista de que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ello... Entonces él podía hacerse cargo.

– **¡Puños de Kung Fu: Activados!** –Ordenó, e inmediatamente Jeremy se levantó cual robot encendido e hizo unos movimientos que no eran ni un décimo de lo que podría haber hecho él mismo sin todo este control de por medio.

Michael supo cuando Jeremy casi lo golpeaba que era mejor correr, ah, y gritar de paso. Si tenía suerte se encontraría a alguien cuerdo entre tanto montón de poseídos. Jeremy por su parte forzaba contra su propio cuerpo para detenerse, sin embargo estar tan molesto no le ayudaba mucho que digamos.

–¡Esto es tan tú! ¡Amas sentirte superior solo porque comes anguila en tu sushi! ¡Y escuchas música en Vinyl! ¡Y no te importa ser popular! –Tiró una de las sillas de utilería al demonio luego de que Michael la usara para defenderse y ahora pasaron a estar a dos extremos de una mesa de tabla cuadrada. Ambos hacían ademanes de moverse a un lado o al otro para despistar al contrario, mas no llegaban a nada más que eso.

Michael pues... Él no estaba muy seguro de si Jeremy quería matarlo o quitarle la Mountain Dew, luego de ver la silla romperse tenía sus dudas. Por si acaso no se acercaba, y claro que no estaba para nada de acuerdo a cederle la Mountain Dew hasta que se disculpara ¡Merecía aunque sea un mísero "Perdón por lo que hice"! ¡¿Qué le costaba decirlo?!

–¡Por supuesto que me importa! ¡Solo sé que nunca ocurrirá!

–¡¿Así que estás resentido porque no me rendí como tú?!

–¡No estoy resentido! –No podía culpar a Jeremy por intentarlo, pero tenía que admitir que envidiaba el valor que había tenido para tratar y haberlo logrado. –¡Estoy celoso porque lo intentaste!

Jeremy se dejó de pendejadas luego de tantos intentos por dar vuelta a la mesa y se subió sobre ella, gritando encolerizado antes de abalanzarse sobre su amigo y que ambos cayeran. –¡PUES YO ESTOY CELOSO DE QUE NO LO HICIERAS!

Michael perdió el aire del estómago al caer, pues Jeremy había caído sobre él y siguió tratando de atinarle algún puñetazo sentado a horcajadas sobre él. Esto era una locura para él. Había hecho muchas cosas en su vida con su amigo pero no esto. –¡¿Entonces por qué tratas de golpearme?!

–¡No lo intento! –Chilló, en su intento por detener uno de sus brazos, sujetándolo con la otra mano que también forzaba para detener ¿Cómo podía describir el estar peleando contra su propio cuerpo? Era agotador. Era casi como estar forcejeando con alguien que te supera en fuerza y a la vez no ¿Cómo vencía su propia capacidad? Si se agotaba también lo hacía el lado opuesto, y si ganaba fuerza igual ¡Esto era prácticamente imposible!

–¡Pues no lo intentes más fuerte! –Se quejó Michael, una vez logró incorporarse un poco, queriendo alejar al pecoso por los hombros, quien ya empezaba a temblar de una forma errática y extraña, cambiando sus posiciones muy bruscamente y de la nada. En un momento estaba abrazándose a sí mismo y al otro propiciaba golpes que no llegaban a concretarse.

–¡No soy yo! ¡Es mi... Squip! –Gritó de nuevo, adolorido al sentir otro choque eléctrico breve pero fuerte recorrer sus nervios de tal forma que se alejó de Michael de un salto. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra él mismo, se sentía exhausto, su cuerpo dolía y su propio interior se quemaba. Esto no era justo ¡Poner su propio cuerpo contra él no era justo! ¡Nada de esto lo era! Sentía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento, que su cabeza estallaría. Poco a poco se sentía más una marioneta que una persona, debilitándose al punto de depender de la voluntad de una computadora. –Está apoderándose de mi cuerpo... Tienes que ayudarme ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor, Michael! ¡Sé que fui un imbécil! ¡P-Perdóname! ¡Por favor, perdóname!

Por muy imbécil que haya sido suplicaba por no terminar siendo un títere. No quería esto, lo repudiaba. Podía postrarse a los pies de Michael si eso era necesario, aunque ahora todo le jugaba en contra y lo hacía casi convulsionar de una forma extraña como un poseso en proceso de exorcismo.

Michael tragó en seco e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Jeremy, sujetándolo por los brazos mientras todavía él pataleaba y movía su cuerpo y cabeza erráticamente. Sus movimientos eran enérgicos, pero en su rostro solo veía el cansancio y dolor. Mordió su labio por los nervios, buscando desesperadamente con la mirada a alguien que pudiese darle una mano para salvar a su pobre amigo, hasta que dio con Jake.

Ok... No comprendía cómo lo habían dejado salir tan pronto del hospital, pero Michael suponía que el joven Dillinger sí contaba con la fuerza suficiente en los brazos para moverse con dos muletas. Igualmente, por más que él no fuese su primera opción, mientras pudiera darle de beber a Jeremy la Mountain Dew al tiempo que él se encargaba de mantenerlo quieto para que no mandara la botella a volar de una patada o puñetazo, todo era aceptable.

–¡Jake! –Llamó al mencionado, quien volteó a verlos con cara rara, y nadie lo culpaba por ello. –Sé que esto sonará raro, pero mientras sostengo a Jeremy ¿Puedes hacerlo beber esta Mountain Dew roja?

En vez de alejarse de ambos como si fueran dos bichos raros, Jake se alzó de hombros y sonrió. –En realidad no suena raro en lo absoluto.

Michael suspiró de puro alivio y le entregó la bebida a Jake, pero justo en ese momento el ataque de Jeremy se detuvo.

– **¡Arriba, arriba, abajo, abajo, izquierda, derecha, A!**

Ambos amigos supieron que las cosas irían de mal a peor en cuanto Jake soltó un gruñido de dolor, bajando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, para luego levantarse repentinamente con una sonrisa espeluznante de oreja a oreja y un brillo anaranjado reluciendo sus ojos.  
Michael y Jeremy se miraron el uno al otro e hicieron lo que mejor sabían hacer en situaciones de pánico: Gritar muy fuerte y abrazarse.

–¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHH! ¡AAAAAHH!

Y eso no se quedó ahí, Jake abrió la botella sin esfuerzo y la vació en el suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de los geeks antes de lanzarla muy lejos hacia atrás sin siquiera mirar. _–¡Ya estaba bien antes de hoy! ¡Ahora estoy excelente y mucho más! ¡Y vivo la mejora!_

Michael casi dejaba caer su mandíbula y lentes de la impresión que fue oírlo. –E-Está... ¡¿Está cantando?!

Jeremy entrecerró los ojos con una mueca. Quien quiera gobernase en los cielos se estaba riendo de él en este momento. –Toda mi vida estuve deseando estar en un musical... Pero esto ya es ridículo. –No, esto no es lo que había deseado cuando dijo "Quiero estar en un musical antes de morir".

–¡Además miren esto! –Llamó la atención el joven Dillinger al levantar las muletas para al momento siguiente dejarlas caer, permaneciendo él en pie como si nada.

Jeremy era ahora el boquiabierto, observando al deportista de pies a cabeza. –W-Wow... ¿Curó tus piernas? –Hasta donde él sabía, sus Squips debían tener sus limitaciones, por lo que esto era demasiado.

–No... Pero no siento dolor. –Aclaró, demostrándolo al pisar fuertemente el piso sin sentir dolor en lo absoluto. –¡Es asombroso! –Los geeks se volvieron a mirar y no hizo falta hablarlo, los dos pensaron lo mismo y fue en levantarse como pudieran para alejarse de este loco de la ópera. _–¡Viviendo la mejora! ¡Dios, me amo!_

Ni siquiera alejados de Jake pudieron respirar tranquilos. Jeremy estaba tan débil que apenas podía permitirse caminar solo por lo que Michael lo llevaba por un hombro, buscando la forma de escapar. Habían perdido lo único que podía salvarlos ¡¿Qué otra opción quedaba aparte de huir como cobardes?! ¡No, señores, ellos querían vivir! ¡Como si pudieran rescatar a toda la tanta de zombies con lo poco de Mountain Dew que había podido traer Michael!

La puerta de la otra salida estaba en frente, si se apuraban podrían llegar a ella pero no contaban con que dos chicas se cruzaran por el camino. Michael sintió ganas de pelearse con las dos por puros celos, Jeremy solo tragó en seco al reconocer a Brooke y Chloe. El brillo amarillo y púrpura de sus ojos iluminaba apenas el camino y les daba un toque tétrico que de por sí ellas mismas daban al ladear la cabeza de ese modo, con esas sonrisas de depredadoras sexuales y esa voz entre inocente y psicópata que le heló la sangre, haciéndolo aferrarse más a Michael.

–Ahí estás, Jeremy. –Dijeron ellas a la vez, acercándose lentamente mientras comenzaban a tararear con "La" una melodía que desconocía.

Ambos amigos se aferraron el uno al otro retrocediendo con miedo, mas eso no detuvo a ambas féminas para que le arrebataran al pecoso de los brazos y lo empujaran lejos, rodeando a su presa. Brooke lo abrazaba por adelante y Chloe por detrás aprovechándose de que era más alta. Jesús, Jesús, esto no le gustaba para nada.

–Solo quería que supieras que no estoy molesta porque me rompiste el corazón y te acostaste con mi amiga. –Dijo Brooke cariñosamente, trazando círculos en su pecho con el dedo.

Chloe no se quedó atrás y habló, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro y ladeando para estar cerca. –Y yo no estoy molesta porque saliste con mi amiga y no quisiste acostarte conmigo.

Ah no, eso era todo. Michael ya estaba listo para tirar sus gafas al carajo y agarrarse a vergazos con las zombies tecnológicas que acosaban a su casi novio, aunque no pudo cumplir porque Brooke se adelantó separándose un poco de Jeremy para ver a su amiga.

–¿Él no se acostó contigo?

–No.

–¡Él no se acostó conmigo!

Con la boca y los ojos bien abiertos, las chicas arrojaron a Jeremy al demonio, con la fortuna de que Michael lo atrapara, y sonrieron la una a la otra con enorme sorpresa en su hablar.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Por qué estaba tan celosa de ti?! ¡¿Tú estabas celosa de mí?! –Hablaban a la vez, tomándose de las manos con entusiasmo. –¡Es lo más lindo que nunca me has dicho! ¡Hermanas para siempre! Jinx.

Una vez de pie, Jeremy pudo expresar su disgusto haciendo una mueca, viendo perturbado aquella escena aterradora de reconciliación. En el fondo agradecía que Michael y él no hubieran hecho una atrocidad como esa. –Ugh...

–Al menos ellas no cantan. –Murmuró por lo bajo el filipino para luego desearse a sí mismo una suerte mejor que esa. –Espero no hacerlo yo ¿Me has escuchado cantar? Soy genial, pero esto me asusta. Me siento en una casa de los horrores donde los niños muertos cantan y es como "¡¿Por qué cantas?! ¡Estás muerto!".

–Michael, focus. –Habló Jeremy, chasqueando los dedos cerca de su amigo para que prestara más atención a la situación en la que estaban en vez de ponerse a divagar en algo que podrían hablar SI SALÍAN VIVOS DE ESTA.

–Cierto, concentrado... Pero, Dios ¡Pueden usar melodías menos aterradoras que esa! ¡Noticia de última hora: Estamos en una obra escolar! ¡Esto no es Broadway!

Ignorando los comentarios de Michael, Jeremy escaneó rápidamente la habitación buscando más gente que quisiera joderles la huida. Aparentemente todo el elenco estaba listo para eso, pues los rodeaban en todos lados, más especialmente en su camino hacia la salida, donde pudo notar algo. Oh... Por... ¡La botella de Mountain Dew que Jake tiró todavía tenía algo adentro! ¡No estaban perdidos todavía!

–¡Michael! ¡La botella! –Le señaló el camino repleto de compañeros. –Todavía quedan unas gotas.

–¿Cómo se supone que debo pasarlos? –Por favor, él era medianamente fuerte, pero ya estaba poniendo la mitad de sus capacidades al llevar a Jeremy.

Entonces algo pasó como un flash en la mente del pecoso, algo que lo hizo sonreír. –¡Apocalipsis de los condenados! ¡Nivel nueve!

–¡La cafetería! –Gritaron al unísono, y oh... Si ya conoces a estos geeks, deberías saber qué pasa cuando se sincronizan para hablar a la vez.

El plan era simple pero eficiente ¡Trabajarían juntos para llegar a la botella y quitarse a esos zombies de encima, al igual que hacían en los videojuegos! Claro que todavía estaba el asunto de que no pasaban el nivel nueve pero... ¡Detalles! ¡Esto era la vida real, donde no hay tantas limitaciones! Además... Ellos siempre habían sido un buen equipo ¿No? Juntos no había nada que no pudieran vencer ¡Ni siquiera una malvada pastilla japonesa!

Michael acomodó sus gafas y se preparó. –¡Lo tengo!

¿Esos zombies querían una buena fiesta? ¡La tendrían! ¡Pero a la antigua, con puñetazos y todo!

– _¡Encuentra al malo, empújalo a un lado, y avanza así con tu amigo al costado!_ –Se recordaron a gritos el lema para darse ánimos, avanzando a paso rápido entre la gente, esquivando y apartando a manotazos de la mejor forma que podían. _–¡Es un juego de dos, así que al atacar sabes que estará tu hermano que te protegerá! ¡Luego sigues camino y...! ¡Ah!_ –Chillaron al cruzarse a Brooke, mas lograron esquivarla para que chocase sola con la utilería. – _¡Sigues en curso! ¡Y si te golpean...! ¡Gah! –_ Esta vez fueron Chloe y Jake quienes se cruzaron, y consiguieron apartarlos a la vez. _–¡Usas la fuerza! ¡Y si dejas a tu amigo atrás, pena das! ¡Porque es un juego de dos y solo dos vivirán! ¡Sí!_

Y fue así como una vez derrotado cada obstáculo, Michael hizo un ademán veloz para alcanzar el refresco rojo, victorioso y triunfante. Sonrió hacia su amigo, quien casi lloraba de la alegría, presumió la victoria demasiado rápido. –¡Lo tenemos!

Sí, fue demasiado rápido hasta para sus parámetros. Pues justo en ese momento los compañeros supuestamente derrotados se levantaron del suelo cual zombies de sus tumbas y los rodearon en un espacio aún más cerrado. Eran muchos... Y siendo solo dos no podrían contra todos.

Jeremy maldijo ¡¿Y de dónde salió tanta gente?! ¡No recordaba que el elenco fuese tan grande! Pero pronto sabría la identidad de la responsable, que ni lenta ni perezosa se mostró ante ellos con una amplia y terrorífica sonrisa.

–Sé lo que estás haciendo, Michael ¡Se lo que todos están haciendo! ¡Todo el tiempo! –Pegó el grito al cielo, y seguidamente todos repitieron cada palabra mientras avanzaban lentos como caracol, pero seguros de que este era el fin para ambos geeks, los cuales aterrados mas no dispuestos a rendirse se pusieron de espalda al otro. Si iban a perder, sería cuidándose el uno al otro como siempre habían hecho. –¡Me siento tan conectada a ustedes ahora!

Michael se apegó más a la espalda de su alto amigo, buscando alguna salida fallidamente. –Mier...DAAA.

Ante esa maldición que se volvió grito y la falta de tacto de su amigo, Jeremy volteó encontrándose con la peor escena que podría haber imaginado en esta situación. –¡Michael!

Bien, contexto: Michael, SU Michael, había sido atrapado por uno de sus compañeros y tiró de él hacia al resto, logrando inmovilizarlo con la ayuda de Jake Dillinger y forzaban para quitarle el refresco.

–¡Suéltenlo! ¡No es a él a quien quieren! ¡SUÉLTENLO!

Y tenía razón. No buscaban a Michael en especial, solo a la bebida de la discordia que él sujetaba en manos y que decidió arrojarle a Jeremy antes de que esos locos se la quitaran. –¡Jeremy! ¡Atrapa!

El de rizos ya estaba listo para lanzarse a una muerte segura con tal de defender a su casi novio, sin embargo ese inesperado gesto ajeno lo detuvo. Si quería salvarlo era mejor librarse de una carga más, por lo que no dudó en abrir la botella, claro estaba, sin tener tiempo a ello porque su Squip se apareció a su lado.

–¡No quieres beber eso, Jeremy! –Y no, no lo dijo como afirmación o suposición, fue una amenaza. Pero Jeremy ya no se dejaría amenazar o chantajear por ese desgraciado, por lo que lo enfrentó furioso.

¿Qué motivos tendría para no deshacerse de él? Una cosa fue toda la manipulación y los castigos físicos que recibió y la otra fue meter a gente inocente en esta locura ¡Claro que quería beberse esa porquería caduca de hace más de veinte años!

–¡¿Por qué no?!

Y siendo pasados desapercibidos por ellos, Michael en ese momento seguía pataleando y tratando de alejar a cada alumno squipeado que se acercaba hasta que Chloe se acercó con el suero de la obra y lo acercó a su boca de forma forzosa mientras el resto le ayudaba a mantenerlo quieto.  
Michael hizo lo que pudo y no fue suficiente, y se sintió tan impotente y frustrado que unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos cuando Chloe consiguió que empezara a beberse esa porquería.

Y todos se reían tan vilmente como lo habían hecho a lo largo de los años en esa horrorosa secundaria. Se reían, se reían... Más aún Chloe. –¡Oh, Michi! ¡Es tiempo de que te nos unas!

–¡PORQUE SI LO HACES NUNCA ESTARÁS CON ÉL!

Y se reían... Seguían riéndose. No fue capaz de soportarlo más ¿Fue un ataque repentino de furia? Más bien fue el hecho de que el propósito ajeno estaba más que logrado y en consecuencia los demás le soltaron, dejándolo caer de rodillas junto al suero.

El cristal se rompió en pedazos y la bebida escurrió por donde alcanzaba. Ya no quedaban Squips, el último de ellos tenía un dueño ahora.

–¡Michael! ¡Oh por...! –Jeremy dejó de prestarle atención a la copia barata de Keanu Reeves, encontrándose con que Michael se retorcía sobre el suelo frente al charco verde neón. Quiso acercarse a ayudarlo, oh, no tenían idea de lo mucho que quería asegurarse de que estaba bien. Lo que lo detenía era la impredecibilidad de los aterradores zombies tecnológicos que los miraban complacidos. –¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Solo resiste! ¡Ya casi lo abro! S–Solo... ¡Estúpida tapa!

Mierda... ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué tenía que sudar tanto en un momento como este?! ¡La tapa no dejaba de resbalarse en sus dedos y el tiempo seguía pasando!

Y luego... Simplemente se detuvo para él, cuando la voz de la última persona de la cual esperaba oír algo semejante; habló.

–Jeremy, no. No lo hagas.

–¿Q-Qué? –El aludido sudó en frío, volviendo su atención hacia Michael. Este ya se había levantado sin problemas del suelo y parecía estar bastante bien, incluso estaba tranquilo... Demasiado, y no desaparecía de su sombría mirada esa inexpresividad digna de un robot.

–Lo siento, tú tenías razón.

–¿Yo tenía razón? ¿De qué hablas? –Sacudió la cabeza despertándose a sí mismo ¡Esto no tenía un puto sentido! ¿Cómo podía él disculparse en este momento? Con todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor... Cuando ya le parecía que ambos estaban de acuerdo en que esto era un apocalipsis... Cuando fue él quien insistió tanto en parar esto desde el principio. –¿Por qué estás...? ¡En este momento...!

–Jeremy, quiero disculparme. –Él dijo afligido, dando un paso adelante, paso que Jeremy por alguna razón lo asustó lo suficiente como para retroceder. Ya que, notaba a los demás con la guardia muy baja por esto y no parecían estar preparándose para atacarlos o algo así.

–¿Tú? Pero... ¿Por qué?

–Porque, tonto ¡Tú tenías razón sobre cómo se siente! –Exclamó sonriendo, dando una pequeña vuelta con los brazos extendidos para indicar que se refería a todo a su alrededor con la gente incluida. –Me siento...

Michael tan solo había cerrado los ojos por una milésima de segundos y con solo volverlos a abrir puso el mundo entero de Jeremy de cabeza. No, era más que eso. Lo hizo pedazos, lo destrozó, y su dueño tembló ante las emociones que lo abofeteaban frente a la luz rojiza que salía de los ojos de Michael y que brillaba más que cualquier otra en la sala.

Un nudo en su estómago lo hizo apretar la botella contra su pecho, y sus lágrimas pudieron haber mojado al mundo entero.

–Me siento... **Asombroso.**

Michael era uno de ellos. Había sido squipeado también.

–No... No... ¡No! ¡NO!

– **¡Sí, claro que sí!** –El Squip clamó victoria con una risotada.

Jeremy no podía aceptar que esto estuviese ocurriendo ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Por qué? Su llanto no dejaba de sacarle el aire como si arrancara cada pedazo de su roto corazón, viendo ante sus ojos cómo ahora la persona que más amaba era solo... Un zombie, un zombie que no podía regresar a la normalidad ahora que le faltaba la cura suficiente.

Al final sus miedos sí se hicieron realidad. Había perdido para siempre a su más grande amor y todo era su culpa ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué debía hacer? Nada más podía pensar en hacer que entregarse a la multitud maliciosa de squipeados y dejarlos decidir su destino ahora que le daba igual, sin embargo no era eso lo que le esperaba.

–Jeremy, eso no es todo. –Michael lo llamó como si quisiera detener su llanto. Pudo notar que algunos alumnos squipeados encargados de las luces movieron dos de ellas para iluminarlos a ambos mientras que él avanzaba. Era como ser los protagonistas de una obra. –Yo quería decirte... _Tú eres con quién siempre yo quisiera estar._ _Y tenía miedo de decirte la verdad._

Para ser honesto, habría caído muy fácilmente en esta trampa tiempo atrás ¿Cómo habría podido resistirse a su crush cantándole de esa forma, en medio del escenario como los protagonistas de un musical? Oh, no habría podido. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ese no era Michael, no era su Michael, solo era un títere más siguiendo las órdenes de una inteligencia artificial. Nada era real, y dolía, dolía ver que habían rebajado a tan maravilloso chico a... Eso.

–Ese... Ese no es Michael. –Murmuró para sí mismo y su Squip insistió.

– **¡Te aseguro que lo es! ¡Solo que sus miedos e inseguridades fueron removidos! Te lo había dicho antes, Jeremy ¡Nunca me necesitaste para gustarle! ¡Ahora que tengo el control de su mente lo sé! Siempre le gustaste, Jeremy.** –El mencionado sintió su corazón rebotar al escuchar aquello, y se odió por eso ¿Cómo osaba ilusionarse así en un momento como este? **–Él siempre te ha amado.**

–Estás mintiendo.

– **¿Estás seguro?**

Y pudo haberse negado de no ser porque algo lo hizo respingarse. Una mano trazó su cintura hasta rodearla, haciéndolo avanzar hacia adelante lentamente. Contuvo la respiración al ver que se trataba de su ahora zombificado amigo, cual le sonreía tiernamente al guiarlo entre la gente.

– _Eres tú el chico que quiero._ –Aseguró por primera vez. Jeremy se desconcertó y perdió toda su voluntad dejando que el chico de gafas llevara el control de sus pasos, hipnotizado por su amable y rojiza mirada, de la cual no pudo apartarse ni cuando le hizo dar la vuelta.

Recordó día en que conoció a Michael. Cuando él lloraba en el columpio, solo y asustado y él apareció para hacerlo reír. No sabía bien por qué recordaba eso de repente, si era su Squip o su propio corazón tomando el control, mas no evitaba ablandarse por ello, pensando en lo similares que eran ambos momentos.

Los demás no se quedaban callados, ellos se aseguraban de volver la atmósfera aún más centrada en ambos. _–¡Que quiero!~_

– _Eres tú el chico que adoro_ –Aseguró por segunda vez. Ahora Jeremy se rompía a sí mismo al separarse del de gafas a excepción de sus manos, que con sus brazos extendidos mostraban el tatuaje de Pac-Man que habían hecho para hacerle honor a su amistad.

Jeremy reconocía ese paso de baile y lo remontaba a memorias no muy lejanas del baile escolar a sus trece años. Oh, cuán débil era ante ese recuerdo de él y Michael bailando bajo el cielo estrellado, pues bien sabía que fue cuando fue consciente de sus propios sentimientos y su mundo entero cambió por completo, empezando a girar alrededor de su mejor amigo.

– _¡Que adoro!~_

– _¡Hace mucho que es así!_ –Él volvió a afirmar cerrando los ojos, volviéndolo a tener en frente. Girando, girando, sin ir a ningún lado y aun así haciendo sentir a Heere que se alejaba millas del planeta Tierra con solo escucharlo cantar de ese modo su nombre como solo en sueños había oído. _–Jeremy... Jeremy... ¡Jeremy...!_

Todo se volvió silencio, el mundo entero paró solo por ellos. Jeremy se estremeció ante la caricia que Michael le dio en la mejilla y por la manera en la que sostenía su rostro. Si tan solo él estuviese consciente sería testigo de cuán grande era su dolor y cuán confusa su emoción, y sabría ahora que eso no era nada comparado a la mirada de Michael.

Ya no era roja ni iluminaba artificialmente con circuitos, sino con todo el amor que mundo podía guardar en un solo cuerpo, centellando en esos ojos café tan gentiles y amables que habría querido ver el resto de sus días. Era la mirada de su Michael, mostrándose ante él para una única declaración.

– _Te amo._

Jeremy lloró. Lloró sin poder calmar el caos de emociones en su pecho, aborreciéndolo por su esperanza y brincando en su estómago por la alegría.  
No era así como quería escuchar de parte de Michael un "Te amo", no es así como se supone que escucharía aquella frase que anheló con el alma desde los trece años. Y a la vez no podía evitar ser feliz por el simple y llano hecho de que se lo dijo en sus cinco sentidos, o eso quería creer después de haber visto nuevamente su verdadera mirada.

Michael lo abrazó cariñosamente y él correspondió sin poder contener las lágrimas. Todo era tan confuso... ¿Qué era esto? ¿Su sueño hecho verdad o una fantasía distópica? Lo único que realmente aseguraba es que se odiaba, se odiaba más que antes por haber empujado a Michael a este destino, pero ya estaba resignado sabiendo que no había forma de salvarse los dos.

– **Esa es tu señal.** –Su Squip le habló, como indicándole que ahora que había cumplido su objetivo principal todo quedaba en sus manos, aunque él sabía que no era así.

–Él... ¿Hará lo que yo quiera?

– **Eso es lo que yo te prometo.**

Claro... No había más motivos para haber llegado tan lejos ¿Cierto? Michael no lo amaba realmente, simplemente se había vuelto una marioneta que cumpliría el papel de "chico ideal" y cumpliría todos sus deseos pretendiendo ser el novio perfecto que había querido siempre tener. Oh, y podía verse a sí mismo en ese futuro, insatisfecho e infeliz porque esa superficial perfección era lo que opacaba al verdadero Michael. Nadie borraría jamás el hecho de que se había enamorado del joven Mell con todas sus virtudes y defectos, lo que lo volvía imperfecto ante el mundo, pero la pieza del rompecabezas que se acoplaba perfectamente a la otra mitad de su corazón.

–Genial. –Murmuró sin ánimo y una sonrisa falsa antes de separarse un poco del abrazo para permitir que su ahora supuesto novio lo acercara para besarlo.

Cerró los ojos y lo esperó, aceptando que en este nuevo futuro estaría junto a él, pero que nunca sería realmente feliz. Viviría sabiendo que una persona maravillosa estaba condenada a una vida que no merecía, y que lo último que habría hecho estando consciente es haberle mentido pronunciando "Te amo".

Él no era Michael... ¿Y saben qué? Si la salvación de solo uno de ellos descansaba en sus manos, prefería entregársela a su jugador 1 y salvarlo definitivamente en vez de desperdiciarlo o salvarse él. Sería quizá la última vez que se sacrificaría por Michael, pues quien sabe que ocurriría luego con su mente. Y si perdería todo... Al menos quería saber antes que él estaría bien.

Se separó bruscamente antes de que sus labios se tocasen, logrando que Michael lo viese confundido al entregarle la Mountain Dew roja. –Michael, bebe esto.

El público suspiró sorprendido y aterrado, o sea, eran prácticamente la copia de las expresiones del Squip con la cara de Keanu Reeves. **–¡Espera!** –Quiso detener a Jeremy, apareciendo a su lado listo para plantearle mejor la situación. Se le veía desesperado, lo cual Jeremy no comprendía ni estaba interesado en comprender ahora ¿Por qué? Él había ganado, solo dos de cientos de estudiantes se habían salvado ¿No era eso suficiente? **–Piensa en lo que dices, Jeremy ¡Si él...!**

No terminó de hablar, no le haría falta luego de ver que Michael sí había cumplido a la petición, bebiéndose la Mountain Dew roja que quedaba para luego observar a Jeremy detenidamente como esperando algo más.

El pecoso se acercó un poco más buscando alguna señal de cambio. –¿Cómo te sientes?

–¿Cómo debería sentirme?

Su sonrisa cayó hasta los suelos al oír esa respuesta ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando? ¡¿Se habían equivocado?! –N–No... ¿No funcionó?

Le iba a dar un infarto colosal de no haber sido porque habló muy rápido, ya que un segundo después Michael dejaba caer la botella y se quejaba por lo bajo de un leve dolor en su cabeza. Eso le llamó la atención al joven Heere. Se supone que... Mierda ¿La desactivación le dolería?

–¿Michael?

Repentinamente él se puso a gritar de dolor y el brillo rojo en sus ojos se apagaba y encendía como una pantalla de computador deficiente. Sin embargo no fue eso lo que lo asustó, sino el hecho de que a él le siguió Chloe, Jenna, Jake, Brooke, el señor Reyes, y finalmente todos los demás. Todos gritaban y se retorcían sobre sus cuerpos, dejando a Jeremy anonadado y a su Squip aterrado observando el panorama.

 _¿Por qué todos...? MIERDA._

No pudo pensarlo, él fue el siguiente en sentir tan horripilante dolor recorrer su sistema nervioso, haciéndolo gritar y caer desplomado al piso junto a los demás.

– **¡Jeremy! ¿J-Jeremy?**

Todo se oscureció de repente, y lo único que podía ver era el vacío y a su Squip buscándolo entre muchos otros usuarios llamando su nombre, hasta dar con él y abalanzársele encima con unas más que obvias intenciones homicidas. Pero no lo sintió. Presionaba su cuello para ahorcarlo y él no sentía más, no ahora que sus manos se pixelaban y desintegraban, junto al resto de su cuerpo y sus compañeros presentes.

– **¡¿Qué has hecho, tú...?! ¡JE...! ¡RE...!**

Lo vio desaparecer lentamente mientras todavía decía su nombre. Lo que pasó después de eso no lo sabía. Un solo pensamiento había rondado por su cabeza antes de quedar inconsciente, y era una duda sobre si Christine lo mataría luego de este desastre de obra.

 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**  
 **Confieso que antes pensaba en hacer que Jeremy se confesara, pero guardé esa vaina para BMF.**

 **La neta debería re hacer el animatic de The play, hay detalles que me joden JAJAJAJA**


	15. Voices in our heads

**RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:**

 **LuzWritingHope:**

 _ **La mejor vaina que he leído**_  
 _ **Lo amé demasiado**_  
 _ **Estoy en shock**_

 **AJHDASJD Me alegra mucho que te guste, linda :'0**

El público la había amado. Vitoreaban, gritaban y aplaudían solo para ella y su excelsa actuación tras el fin del primer acto. Christine sonreía radiantemente con los brazos extendidos hacia las personas, con su corazón latiendo al ritmo de un galope veloz, el sudor sobre sus brazos y la dicha recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

A pesar de los nervios iniciales que amenazaban con borrar de su memoria todo lo que había leído en el libreto, ella se superó a sí misma y le dio una patada a su TDAH, musitando cada línea con maestría y elegancia, interpretando correctamente las emociones como debían ser. Simplemente no cabía más alegría en ella, y estaba muy emocionada por fangirlear con Jeremy con respecto a su logro. Puede que ya se hubiera calmado y dejado atrás por hoy el extraño asunto del cual hablaban antes.

Ingresó a través del telón, con la mirada aún perdida sobre la gente. –¡¿Me vieron allá afuera, chicos?! ¡La audiencia me amó! –No escuchó respuesta alguna. Le pareció raro, ya que desde el escenario que estaba escuchando un escándalo bastante ruidoso de dudosa procedencia, y no pudo intervenir. Volteó, encontrándose horrorizada con que todo el elenco, los encargados de la utilería y las luces, incluso el señor Reyes y alumnos que nada tenían que ver con la obra, yacían inconscientes derrapados en el suelo. –¿Chicos?... ¡¿Chicos?!

Instantáneamente corrió hacia la persona más cercana, zarandeándola para despertarla, y así fue pasando de una persona a la otra sin que diera resultado. Todos se habían desmayado y no despertaban, ni siquiera Jeremy a quien había propinado cuatro bofetadas, zarandeos y gritos, se dignaba en siquiera moverse o dar señales de vida.

Se levantó asustada ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? No podía ser una broma, ni siquiera a sus compañeros se les daba tan bien la actuación ¡Además había chicos que no participaban de la obra! ¡Hasta algunos maestros estaban ahí!

–A-Ah… ¡Ayuda, ayúdenme, por favor! –Gritó horrorizada, casi al borde del llanto. Y es que no entendía qué ocurría, y no sabía si los aludidos estaban muertos. –¡Por favor, están…! –Para su desfortunio, la gente creía que ese pánico no era más que una actuación más. Eso frustró a Christine, sin embargo supo cómo callarlos y hacerse entender. –¡No! ¡No aplaudan! ¡No estoy actuando! ¡Todo el elenco se ha desmayado! ¡TODA LA ESCUELA SE HA DESMAYADO! ¡LLAMEN AL 911!

Así fue como todo el mundo pasó de estar en silencio a murmurar, y algunos adultos a gritar por sus hijos mientras que los demás hacían caso a Christine y llamaban a la ambulancia.

Todo lo que siguió a ello fue un completo caos. Ambulancias iban y venían a la escuela buscando por cantidades a los estudiantes y maestros que encontraban inconscientes. Todos se preguntaban los unos a los otros a qué se debía esto, también había padres angustiados colgándose de los paramédicos para obtener respuestas que ellos no tenían. Ella en cambio se había quedado lo más serena que podía, intentando ayudar en todo lo posible a los médicos para identificar a los estudiantes que no reconocían y no traían a sus padres consigo.

Afortunadamente solo eran los estudiantes de tercer año en adelante los que estaban ahí, y es más, de ese año solo había algunos al igual que con quinto año. Solo cuarto año estaba completamente presente esa noche, junto a los maestros encargados como la señorita Sawyer, la enfermera, la señorita McNamara, la señorita Heron, etc.

Ella también quería ir al hospital a cerciorarse de que Jeremy estaba bien, pero no la iban a dejar subir a la ambulancia por falta de espacio. Para su fortuna, sí podría ir, conoció rato después a alguien que podría llevarla.

–¡Esperen, esperen…! ¡Mínimo díganme qué le pasó a mi hijo! ¡¿Él está bien?!

Miró a la dirección de donde provenían los gritos, era un señor en bata, aunque con pantalones, siguiendo a un par de paramédicos que llevaban a uno de los chicos en la camilla. Era… ¿Jeremy? Entonces… ¡Ese era el señor Heere! No sabía que los padres de Jeremy iban a asistir a la obra, de haberlo sabido le hubiese encantado presentarse.

Lo veía tan preocupado… Tuvo la necesidad de acercarse a él para tranquilizarlo mientras los médicos le decían que se mantuviera lejos por seguridad.

–¿Señor? –Ella le llamó, picando su brazo. –Hola, uh… Usted es el papá de Jeremy ¿Verdad?

–¿Ah?... Sí, soy yo ¿Y tú quién eres, jovencita?

–Soy Christine, soy una amiga de Jeremy. –Explicó, posando entonces su mano sobre su hombro. –Despreocúpese, yo creo saber lo que está pasando. Jeremy vino aquí en auto, las llaves están en su mochila ¿Quiere que se las busque para que vayamos a verlo en el hospital? Yo también estoy algo preocupada por él.

El hombre dudó un segundo, mirando fugazmente a su hijo, después se volvió hacia ella y asintió.

En cinco minutos ya estaban en la sala de espera del hospital junto a otros padres. Hasta el momento pudo mantener conversación con Paul, quien le resultaba muy simpático, gracioso—No cabía duda de que era el padre de su amigo—y muy interesado por la vida de Jeremy.  
Él le contó que no eran muy cercanos desde el divorcio, y eso terminó por explicarle a Christine el que Jeremy nunca mencionara a su madre o que hablara en plural sobre sus padres.

–Estoy segura de que aun así ha hecho un buen trabajo, señor Heere. –Lo animó ella, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. –Ha criado a un hijo maravilloso, se lo digo yo que soy su amiga.

–Cielos, hasta hace unas horas creí que Jeremy no tenía otros amigos. –Rió por lo bajo el hombre, sonriendo conmovido por el comentario de Christine. –Y gracias, solo… Uh, espero mejorar un poco con eso de criarlo ¡Pero basta de eso! Cuéntame ¿Son amigos hace mucho?

–Nos conocemos desde noveno año porque le presté unos apuntes para teatro, pero nos volvimos a ver este año y somos amigos desde inicios. –No recordaba los días con exactitud, aunque no creía necesitarlo. –Él se había unido al taller de drama y… Él y yo tenemos muchas cosas en común.

–Me alegra que se haya amigado con una chica como tú. Le hace falta más amigos así. –Suspiró, recordando entonces algo que todavía lo tenía dudoso. –¿No sabrás de casualidad si hizo las paces con su novio?

Christine parpadeó dos veces y alzó una ceja ¿Jeremy tenía novio y no se enteró? –¿Novio? Él no… ¡Oh! ¿Está hablando de Michael? –Cuando comprendió el malentendido, se guardó la risa para sí misma y le siguió el juego a Paul, notando que dio en el blanco al mencionar al de gafas. Sin duda esto le daría más de qué reírse más tarde.

–Sí, él ¿Jeremy te dijo algo de eso?

–Bueno… Están peleados desde Halloween, pero desconozco los motivos ¡Pero no se preocupe! Probablemente se van a reconciliar, no creo que puedan mantenerse lejos el uno del otro tanto tiempo aunque lo intenten.

–Dímelo a mí.

Ambos rieron y siguieron hablando. Christine le explicaba sobre la trama de la obra y recitaba algunas líneas que se sabía del resto del elenco, también le hablaba sobre los dioses griegos y por qué ella y Jeremy hablaban mucho de ellos, y Paul le contaba un poco más sobre la infancia de Jeremy y hasta le enseñaba alguna que otra foto vieja. Oh santa Afrodita, Jeremy era una cosita adorable de niño.

Después de otro rato, las enfermeras iban llamado a algunos padres para que fueran a ver a sus hijos. Aparentemente todos estaban despertando en excelentes condiciones y no se veían dañados más allá de tener un poco de migraña. Eso esperanzó a Christine ¿Ves, tonta Christine? ¡Jeremy está bien! Y puede que despertara en un rato.

Se equivocó. Pasaban los minutos, todos se retiraban con sus hijos, y todavía no tenían señales de Jeremy. Estaba cerca de llamar a sus padres para que la pasaran a buscar, pero entonces vino hasta ellos una enfermera. Se veía de la edad de Paul, pero las arrugas no le quitaban su belleza, tenía el cabello rubio y ondulado atado, y en su cartelito de presentación decía su nombre: Heidi Hansen.

–Disculpe ¿Es usted familiar directo de Jeremy Will Heere Moore? –Preguntó revisando un portapapeles, y Paul se levantó de un salto.

–Sí, soy yo. Soy su padre.

Heidi miró a su alrededor y suspiró. –Muchos ya se han ido, así que… Venga, le llevaré a la sala donde está su hijo para que pueda ver su estado. –Hizo una seña y ambos la siguieron por los pasillos hasta el ascensor. Aparentemente los estudiantes internados fueron tantos que pudieron llenar hasta los pisos más altos del hospital. Jeremy por suerte no estaba tan lejos… Solo en el tercer piso. Tras presionar el botón que los llevaba allá, Heidi se fijó en Christine. –¿Es ella hermana del paciente?

–N-No, ella es amiga suya ¿Se le permite pasar también? –Paul preguntó nervioso y Heidi se alzó de hombros sin mostrar señales de que era inconveniente.

–No hay problema con eso. –Finalmente llegaron al piso indicado y la enfermera los encaminó hasta la habitación correcta. –Es aquí. Si necesitan algo solo deben llamar.

Christine, quien estaba más apurada, se metió inmediatamente al cuarto, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era descortés desaparecerse sin agradecerle a la enfermera por lo que se asomó unos segundos. –¡Gracias por la guía, adiós!

Paul se rió por lo bajo, entretenido por la forma de actuar de la joven Canigula, y entonces se volvió hacia la enfermera. –Gracias.

Ella sonrió ladinamente, guiñando un ojo de forma cómplice. –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el hombre que ayudó a mi yerno a no terminar en la cárcel, oficial Paul Heere. –Sin más que decir, y dejando al pobre hombre anonadado, ella se di media vuelta moviendo su cabello rubio y se retiró por los pasillos. El adulto apenas pudo reaccionar a tiempo para contestar.

–E-Eh… ¡N-No fue nada! ¡Me agrada mucho su hijo! Es muy… Elocuente... ¿Por qué dije eso? ¡Tonto, tonto! –Se regañó a sí mismo en un tono bajo mientras se dirigía a la habitación, sin notar que la enfermera lo había oído y se reía enternecida.

Cuando pasó se encontró con que en las otras tres camillas de la habitación descansaban un chico con las dos piernas rotas, una chica y en la que estaba junto a Jeremy se encontraba un chico vendado de pies a cabeza. Al primero lo acompañaba una chica castaña, mientras que al último le hacía compañía una chica rubia.

Se alivió al ver a su hijo en buen estado, aunque… ¿No debería haber despertado hace rato?

–¿Jeremy está bien? –Christine le preguntó, notando que aunque todos empezaban a despertar él seguía inconsciente y ni siquiera sacudirlo lo despertaba.

Paul se quedó mirando algo dudoso, posando su mano en la frente de su hijo. Por lo que él notaba en su temperatura, tenía fiebre o algo así. –No lo sé, uh… Llamaré a una enfermera. Vuelvo en un rato. –Se retiró de la habitación, y entonces el grupo de ex amigos se quedó ahí con el silencio tenso moviéndose entre ellos.

Nadie estaba dispuesto a hablar. Brooke no quería cruzar palabras con Chloe, Chloe no quería hablar con Jenna, Jake no sabía si hablarle a Rich, este último miraba nerviosamente la expresión arrugada de furia de Brooke al mirar a Valentine, Christine… Ella estaba más preocupada por Jeremy, no tenía tiempo para formar parte de este drama silencioso.

Suspiró, apartando los mechones de cabello de su frente. Su piel se sentía demasiado caliente y su rostro estaba congelado en ese semblante adolorido. –Ay, Jeremy… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?

Brooke chasqueó la lengua sin estar más dispuesta a guardar silencio. –"Pobre Jeremy". –Pronunció con una voz ridícula a propósito. Christine percibió el sarcasmo y el enojo, alzando una ceja de forma expectante ante ello.

–¿Disculpa? ¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Brooke? –Mantuvo la calma ante todo, esperando respuesta de la malhumorada rubia.

–¡Sí, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar! Puede que no recuerde mucho de lo que pasó esta noche ¡Pero no olvido que mientras fui un maldito zombie todo giraba en torno a Jeremy! ¡No sé qué ocurrió pero estoy segura de que él es responsable!

–Brooke, respira. –Pidió Rich en voz baja, logrando con éxito que la rubia se detuviera para inhalar y exhalar.

–Eso, Brooke, sé que estamos todos algo confundidos pero…

–¡Tú cállate, Chloe! –Explotó de nuevo, mandando los ejercicios de respiración muy al carajo y con justificación. –¡No puedo creer que tuvieran que ponernos en la misma puta habitación!

–Oh, ya veo. Prefieres estar con el pirómano demente que quemó una casa llena de gente que compartir la habitación conmigo. –No se dejó contestar, alejándose de la camilla de Jake al igual que Brooke, acercándose paso por paso. Jake sudó en frío y trató de llamarla, pero no lo escuchó. Rich hizo igual, ambos fueron rotundamente ignorados.

–Preferiría estar en la misma habitación con un asesino serial que con una amiga falsa como tú.

–Chicas, por favor. Este no es un sitio para sus peleas. –Christine intervino, queriendo tranquilizarlas, sin embargo solo logró ser el foco de atención de su furia por un instante.

–¡CÁLLATE, CHRISTINE!

–¡No puedo creer que sigas haciéndote la ofendida luego de todo lo que me hiciste! –Gritó colérica, a este punto le daba igual tener que ponerse el mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja ¿Para qué? Un solo ojo ya expresaba bastante deseo homicida.

–¡Ni siquiera me das la oportunidad de disculparme! ¡Es más, ya lo hice!

–Lo hiciste ¿Y sabes qué? Esa fue una disculpa de porquería. Mientras me hablabas del incendio lo único que podía pensar era "Y la perra seguía, y seguía…" ¡Como si pudiera perdonarte así y ya! ¡Tú y Jeremy son una mierda! –Bramó, ignorando el "¡Oye!" que le landó Christine, los nervios a flor de piel de los otros tres chicos presentes. –Ambos son tal para cual ¡Se creen tan buenos pero cuando menos te lo esperas te apuñalan por la espalda!

–¡Oye, es mi amigo del que estás hablando! –Saltó de inmediato Christine. Una cosa era no intervenir en una pelea que no le incumbía, otra muy diferente era que insultaran a su amigo frente a ella y ¿Por qué no? Frente al aludido que estaba inconsciente.

Brooke se rió sarcásticamente. –No defiendas a tu noviecito, Christine. Tuvo a otras antes que a ti ¡Y las tendrá!

–¿Noviecito? –Murmuró para sí misma ¿Qué acaso ese término no lo usaban solo las señoras mayores? –¡Él y yo solo somos amigos!

–¡Todos sabemos que ustedes dos están siempre juntos, por favor! ¡Felicidades por ser la tercera en la lista!

Ahora que eran Christine y Brooke las que peleaban, Chloe se quedaba en silencio sin saber cómo intervenir. Nunca había sido parte de este tipo de pleitos así como no era testigo, solo lo veía en novelas o series de televisión. No parecía que ellas se fueran a detener, así que miró hacia su novio buscando ayuda y él solo le dijo sin sonido "Díselo". No era buena leyendo labios, aun así con la mirada de Jake ya estaba todo dicho, por lo que se acercó a ambas chicas para detenerlas.

–Brooke, basta. Jeremy no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó en Halloween.

–¡Oh! ¿Ahora lo vas a defender tú? ¡Pensé que estabas volviendo con Jake! –Soltó la rubia sin piedad, logrando apenas que la castaña bajara la guardia.

–Brooke, él no quiso serte infiel. Y-Yo… Yo lo engañé para que me siguiera a la habitación de Jake, porque le dije que querías darle una sorpresa. Le dije cosas feas de ti pero él se dio cuenta de que estaba celosa de ti. –Continuó, observando que poco a poco Brooke abría más los ojos con impresión. –Él no quería acostarse conmigo y yo casi lo obligo a hacerlo. Él no te traicionó, lo hice yo.

Jake quería sonreírle orgulloso a su novia, pero poco duró la paz, ya que justo después de que Chloe se explicara, Brooke le gritó millares de insultos y se abalanzó contra ella dispuesta a romperle la cara a puñetazos. Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo y por reflejo miró hacia Christine y Rich, quienes estaban igual de aterrados. Jenna no parecía impresionada, ella miraba la pelea como si la hubiera esperado toda su vida, perdiendo la mirada en otro lado.

Ambas chicas se tiraban del cabello y gritaban enardecidas de ira. Brooke lloraba de rabia con el deseo ferviente en su interior de hacer mierda a la amiga que traicionó su confianza, Chloe pedía ayuda a los presentes e intentaba quitarse a la rubia de encima respondiendo a su agresividad de la misma forma.

Christine intentó calmarse y murmuró decepcionada para ella sola. –Qué bonita sororidad… ¿Y tú por qué lloras? –Se fijó en Jenna, quien silenciosamente se secaba las lágrimas e hipaba.

–Es mucha presión. –Fue lo único que respondió y que nadie comprendió.

Casi pareció un chiste que justo cuando esta guerra estaba en su clímax alguien abriera la puerta de la habitación y se quedara patidifuso con cara de idiota al entrar solo para encontrarse con ese huracán de golpes e insultos.

–¿Michael? –La azabache se levantó en seguida al ver que se trataba del chico de auriculares blancos, cual con los ojos todavía abiertos de la impresión le dirigió una mirada para saludarla con la mano.

–Yo solo venía a ver a Jeremy, pero… Uhm… ¿Quieren que mejor les ayude? –Y claro, con ayudar se refería al par de chicas que reconocía perfectamente como las zombies que se portaron como un par de locas tétricas en la obra. Christine miró a Jake buscando respuesta y él asintió. –Muy bien… Si hoy muero, díganles a sus hijos que lo intenté.

Cabe a mencionar que por supuesto su primer intento de separarlas fue un fracaso porque lo mandaron a volar al demonio, pero con la ayuda de Christine lograron sentarlas en sus lugares justo en cada extremo de la habitación. Llegó a un punto en el que solo Brooke seguía pataleando contra Michael para volverse a ir contra Chloe, pero él logró calmarla diciéndole que las enfermeras los echarían si seguían haciendo escándalo.

–Ugh, al fin. –Masculló Mell, frotándose un poco la cabeza. –Todavía tengo migraña y ver esto… ¿Qué diablos les pasa a ellas? –Señaló a Brooke, algo dudoso. –¿Ella no es la novia de Jeremy?

–Ex novia. –Corrigió la rubia, siendo un cambio de notar el que ya no se mostrara enojada con la mención del pecoso. –Soy… Su ex novia. Christine es la novia de Jeremy.

–¡Que no soy su novia! –Chilló ella, con el rostro rojo del coraje.

La expresión de Michael decayó de repente al fijarse en Christine. Diablos… Desde que despertó había estado muy motivado después de que por su mente pasaran las imágenes de lo que ocurrió en la obra. Tan grande había sido su emoción que se hubiese levantado en el instante en que recordó todo, pero sus madres no lo dejaron levantarse y solo pudo huir del cuarto cuando ellas salieron a hablar con una enfermera.

No sabía muy bien qué es lo que iba a hacer apenas viera a Jeremy, es decir… Maldita sea, se le había confesado en la obra escolar. No estaba en sus planes hacer eso, de hecho no planeaba decírselo en un futuro cercano ¿Cómo es que se le pudo escapar en el peor momento? Solo él era tan estúpido para expresar sus emociones en medio de un apocalipsis e intentar besar a su crush de toda la vida ahí mismo. Sin embargo se sentía ligero, es decir… Nunca había sentido tanta confianza en sí mismo como la sintió en el instante en que se lo dijo. Además no recordaba que Jeremy reaccionara mal por eso, incluso se sacrificó para salvarlo ¿Significaba eso algo que estaba dejando pasar por alto? Creyó que sí, hasta que volvió a encontrarse con Christine.

–E-Está bien, uh… Sé que siempre le gustaste a Jeremy, me alegro por ambos. –Trató de sonreír, aunque esto le dolía. La azabache no se contuvo en corregirlo al notar—Ese detalle la emocionó un poco pero lo disimuló—que enterarse del supuesto noviazgo lo entristecía.

–Michael, créeme, no soy su novia ¡Él y yo solo somos amigos! No soy el tipo de persona que Jeremy quiere, además… Soy lesbiana.

–¡¿ERES LESBIANA?! –Jake fue el primero en reaccionar. –Oh, viejo… Eso explica muchas cosas.

Christine rodó los ojos, se olvidaba de la presencia de Jake. –Aún si no lo fuera, creo que no eres mi tipo, Jake.

–Oh… Bueno, yo… C-Cómo sea. –El de gafas carraspeó la garganta intentando pasar de ese momento incómodo. –¿Pueden explicarme por qué estaban peleando hace un rato?

Canigula miró a las chicas cruzadas de brazo con rostros molestos. –Hasta donde yo sé, las dos "amigas por siempre" se pelearon porque Chloe trató de acostarse con Jeremy en Halloween cuando estaba saliendo con Brooke.

–¡Lo hizo porque me odia! ¡¿Por qué siempre estás buscando lastimarme?! –Chilló repentinamente Brooke.

Michael agudizó la mirada sobre Chloe. Ah, claro, se le olvidaba que esta tipa casi violaba a su casi novio y que tenía intenciones de asesinarla todavía. –Oh… Tú eres la chica que hizo a Jeremy llorar en Halloween. Dame al menos una razón por la cual no debería matarte aquí mismo.

–Michael, no creo que esa sea la solución. –Lo detuvo la más baja, posando una mano sobre su hombro para volverlo a su lugar. Por mucho que no le agradara Chloe por la forma en la que la trató antes, no estaba a favor de una masacre tan temprano.

Él bufó fastidiado. Tendría que ser para otro momento ¿No? Por el momento podía ser un terapeuta temporal, porque todos gritaban "Problemas emocionales" con solo respirar. Inhaló hondo y soltó el aire con un bufido, moviendo su silla hasta el centro de la habitación y haciendo un gesto a ambas chicas para que se acercaran. Tendría que hacerle a compañía a Jeremy después, porque tanto griterío no terminaría bien.

–Ok, vamos a resolver esto. Vengan aquí las dos. –Chloe asintió, moviendo su silla cerca de Michael.

–Me niego. –Brooke se cruzó de brazos alzando la cabeza orgullosamente.

–Brooke… Tal vez debas. –Comentó Rich, y solo eso fue suficiente para hacer a la joven Lohst soltar un quejido alargado y fastidiado hasta que cayó sentada en la silla luego de moverla frente a Chloe.

–Bien… Podemos empezar hablando de cómo nos sentimos ¿Brooke? Empieza tú, ya que… Veo que eres la más acongojada por todo esto. Chloe, tú irás después.

–De acuerdo, para empezar… Nunca me apoyas en nada. –Masculló, bajando la mirada. –Se supone que somos amigas y aun así te portas como si yo fuera basura. Siempre me criticas, crees que todo lo que hago es ridículo, no te gusta la ropa que uso, mi maquillaje ¡Ni siquiera te dignas en admitir que te gusta el sabor de menta granizada de Pinkberry porque no quieres darme la razón! ¡Y ahora resulta que me intentaste robar un novio y hablaste mal de mí a mis espaldas! –Había enumerado con sus dedos, volviéndolos a su posición para apretarlos sobre sus rodillas. –¿Qué es lo que te hice? ¡¿Por qué me tratas tan mal?! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que tu mejor amiga desde niñas te trate de ese modo?

Michael rodó los ojos. Esto le recordaba a algo. –Si eso es todo… Chloe, te toca.

Ella suspiró, frotándose los brazos. –Lo cierto es que… Estoy celosa de ti.

–¿Por qué? Eres más popular que yo, incluso creen que eres la más sexy de la escuela.

–Es porque a ti no te importa. –Soltó una risa, probablemente por los nervios. –Brooke, tú eres genial. Eres linda, eres amable, inteligente… También eres muy talentosa en el dibujo y la jardinería. Tienes buen gusto en todo ¡Le gustas a todo el mundo! Y-Yo solo… No quería quedarme atrás. Pensé que si te superaba en todo te quedarías conmigo pero… Luego empezó a darme rabia que a ti no te importara ¡Porque lo tienes muy fácil! ¡Eres increíble! Destacas con solo estar ahí. S-Supongo que por eso empecé a tratar de quitarte todo.

Brooke enarcó las cejas. A pesar de que la mitad de esa confesión le pareció bonita, no ignoraba el resto. –¿Por qué creíste que iba a dejarte? Soy tu amiga desde que tenemos seis años, no iba a abandonarte solo porque les agrado a todos.

–No lo sé, solo lo pensé y… Me dio miedo.

Michael se quedó en silencio, escuchando atentamente hacia donde iba la conversación y sintiéndose extraño al escucharla.

–También te envidio porque… Eres más segura de ti misma que yo, no te importa lo que otros piensen y… Sabes amarte.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste cómo te sentías?

–Creí que era una tontería y te ofenderías.

–Chloe, no me ofendería por eso. –Brooke ya había ablandado sus gestos hace rato y ya no tenía dureza al hablar. –Escucha, nada justifica lo que me has hecho ¿Sabes? Ninguna de tus inseguridades es mi culpa.

–N-No quiero que creas que me victimizo. –Interrumpió, haciendo un ademán con las manos de rendición. –Al final fui yo la que te hizo daño. P-Pero solo quería que entendieras y… Que no creas que te odio o algo así. –Michael siguió mirándolas sin perderse de nada, por extraño que sonara… Esto lo hacía sentir confortado. –Te quiero mucho, Brooke. Siempre te consideré mi mejor amiga. Pero no supe cómo hacer que lo supieras y… Si ya no quieres que seamos amigas está bien, yo entiendo que no quieras perdonarme.

La rubia, quien estaba cruzada de brazos y recostada sobre su silla, entrecerró los ojos con un brillo de desconfianza y prosiguió a hablar malhumoradamente. –Si tan solo supieras cuánto me has herido. –Chloe al escucharla agachó un poco la cabeza, mas no dejó de mirarla. – Tendrías que trabajar muy duro para hacerme sentir que soy tu amiga y para compensar lo que me hiciste. –Se levantó posando sus manos en su cadera de forma firme e imponente.

–L-Lo sé, yo…

Chloe no terminó de hablar, fue más grande su sorpresa cuando Brooke la abrazó fuerte hundiendo su rostro en su hombro. –Por favor prométeme que lo vas a hacer. –Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar de parte de ambas, abrazándose con fuerza como no hacían hace años. –P-Por favor, dime que lo intentarás.

–T-Te lo prometo, te juro que lo haré bien esta vez. –Frotó su espalda cariñosamente, y se separaron sonriendo. –Te quiero, Brooke.

La aludida sonrió ampliamente. –Yo también te quiero, Chloe.

Se abrazaron nuevamente y se separaron en cuanto escucharon a Jake llorar escandalosamente y sonándose la nariz. Eso las hizo reír un poco ¿Tanto lo habían enternecido? No tenían ni idea, ya que hasta Michael se había quedado muy tocado, solo que nadie notaba cómo lo afectaba porque se había quedado callado y volvía su atención al adolescente desmayado.

–Jakey, cariño ¿Estás bien?

–E-Es solo que… Ay, esperen. –Se sonó la nariz ruidosamente y solo entonces habló, aunque algo acongojado. –Yo también quiero hablar con Rich. Luego de lo que pasó… N-No lo sé ¿Siempre fuimos amigos? ¿Crees que somos amigos, Rich?

El de quemaduras se quedó mudo sin saber cómo responder. No esperaba eso, no creyó que Jake tenía las mismas dudas sobre su amistad, mas era algo predecible luego de haber quemado su casa. –N-No lo sé… Yo… Usé ese Squip tanto tiempo y… Fue su idea que fuéramos amigos, pero… Yo sí te veo como un gran amigo. De hecho eres mi primer amigo, es solo que no creía que lo vieras tan así.

–¿Estás bromeando? Jake se rompió las piernas porque te salvó del incendio. –Soltó Christine, sonriendo al sentir que la atmósfera perdía toda su hostilidad. –Rich, si eso no es amistad yo no sé qué es.

El corazón de Rich se encogió al escuchar eso. No sabía cómo agradecerle o cómo reaccionar a semejante acción genuina de preocupación. –Te… ¿Te rompiste las piernas salvándome del fuego?

–Viejo, claro que sí ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! Te aprecio mucho, y me gustaría que ahora que toda esta locura se terminó pudiéramos… No sé, ser más sinceros y conocernos mejor.

El pobrecito de Rich ya no podía contener las lágrimas y solo soltó una palabra. –Bro…

–Bro…

Entre tanta aura de amistad y cariño, Christine no pudo evitar notar que la única que no tenía un amigo con quien hacer las paces estaba llorando en su rincón de la camilla. –¿Jenna? ¿Sigues llorando? ¿Qué pasa?

Ella no respondió en seguida, primero se sorbió la nariz un par de veces e hipó interrumpiendo sus propias palabras, y para cuando pudo ser entendida ya tenía a Brooke, Chloe y Christine cerca para oírla. –E-Es solo que… Jeremy no le dio Squips a nadie más que a mí y… Y-Yo provoqué todo ese desastre.

–¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

–Él me prometió… M-Me prometió que la gente me prestaría atención y que ya no estaría sola. –Se refirió a su Squip, limpiándose los ojos como podía, pero evitando ver a los demás por pena. –Lo siento, yo solo… Q-Quería dejar de ser ignorada.

–Ay, Jenna... –Por obviedad, Chloe fue la primera en sentirse culpable ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Siempre estaba apartando a Jenna del grupo o ignorándola, y no es porque la odiara, simplemente creía que con su reputación de chismosa solo buscaba de ella un chisme jugoso que podría mostrarle a los demás para burlarse de ella ¿Cómo iba a saber que quería una amistad seria? Sin embargo no se quitaba la culpa de encima, debía recordar que fue muy grosera también. –Lo siento, yo… Es solo que no confiaba en ti, ya sabes… Eres la primera que esparce rumores sobre la gente.

–Lo hacía porque era la única forma de que me escucharan. –Respiró más calmadamente para evitar las lágrimas. Admitía que no era muy conveniente tener esa reputación al acercarse a otros pero… No sabía de qué otro modo acercarse. –C-Chicas como yo… Muy rara vez son vistas como ustedes.

–¿Qué? ¡Pero si eres guapísima! –Chilló Brooke con un tono ofendido falso, apretando las mejillas de la castaña entre sus manos. –¡Eres como un malvavisco de fresa!

–Y ambas lo sentimos. –Se volvió a disculpar Chloe. –Estamos… En proceso de mejorar el cómo somos con la amistad, así que… Sería genial si quisieras darnos una oportunidad siempre y cuando no esparzas nuestros secretos a otros.

Jenna tenía la mirada iluminada, no podría creer que realmente le estuvieran ofreciendo ser su amiga. Hasta podía volver a llorar. –¡C-Claro! ¡Lo prometo! Y… Le debo una disculpa a Rich por haber hecho correr su rumor.

–Meh… Yo también tengo que disculparme por incendiar la casa de Jake.

–Creo que podemos hablar de eso luego pero… ¿Estás bromeando, viejo? ¡Mis padres son ricos! Verás que en poco tiempo construirán otra casa y culparán al calentamiento global por esto.

–Esperen, uh… Todavía me falta algo más. –Recordó Chloe, volviéndose hacia Christine. –Lamento haberte tratado tan mal por haber salido con Jake. Fue… Muy inmaduro, y ahora me siento más ridícula que antes sabiendo que ni siquiera te gustan los hombres.

La joven Canigula se terminó riendo. A decir verdad ella no sentía tanto rencor por eso. Chloe la había llegado a intimidar en la escuela, sin embargo Jeremy le había ayudado bastante a ignorar esos comportamientos. –Descuida. Te perdono.

–¡Owww! ¡Es tan lindo que estemos arreglando las cosas, chicos! –Festejó Brooke, todavía abrazada a Jenna, quien se veía tan feliz como un cachorro abandonado recién adoptado.

–Es extraño, no creí que necesitaríamos de un apocalipsis tecnológico para llegar a esto. –Se rió Jake. Era bastante cómico si lo pensaba bien.

–Siento que deberíamos hasta agradecerle a Rich y a Jeremy por meternos en esto. –Opinó a modo de broma, la joven Canigula. –¿No lo crees, Michael?

Esperaba un comentario chistoso de su parte, incluso un simple asentimiento, sin embargo el filipino no dijo absolutamente nada. Toda su atención estaba en su mejor amigo que no daba señales de despertar pronto ¿Y si no despertaba y se quedaba en coma? ¿Y si al final esto había sido demasiado para él? Nunca podría arreglar por completo las cosas con él, nunca podría disculparse por haberse rendido con él tan fácilmente, no podría agradecerle el haberlo salvado al final aunque eso significara que él se volvería una marioneta de una computadora japonesa.

Necesitaba verlo despierto, saber que estaría bien. Quería decirle… Pero esta vez sin que alguien más lo hiciera por él.

Se mordió el labio conteniendo un sollozo, pensando que era estúpido llorar por esto frente a los demás. Y ¿Saben? Cambió de opinión cuando Christine posó su mano sobre su hombro y lo miró compasivamente, diciéndole con sus ojos que lo comprendía y que no tenía nada de malo que quisiera desahogarse. Eso bastó para Michael, que ya hundido en su llanto abrazó a Jeremy con todas sus fuerzas, deseando con todo su corazón que abriera los ojos pronto.

–M-Maldita sea… Despierta, por favor.

Lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba demasiado. Había tanto de qué hablar… Tanto que vivir junto a él. Y solo por ello esperaría lo que hiciera falta.

. . .

Su primer pensamiento al recobrar consciencia fue… ¿Seguía vivo? ¿En serio estaba vivo? Todo seguía siendo tan oscuro a su alrededor que lo dudaba. Por supuesto que eso cambió cuando sus párpados comenzaron a responderle lentamente y lo dejaron entreabrir los ojos.

Le costó acostumbrarse a la luz, por lo que terminó parpadeando muchas veces antes de poder abrir los ojos totalmente. Estaba en el hospital, lo sabía porque reconocía el olor inconfundible de limpieza y medicamentos, junto al color beige y azul claro de las paredes… Y porque suponía que luego de lo que pasó sí ameritaba que lo llevaran a hacerse un chequeo.

–¿Hola…? –Titubeó nervioso. Estaba seguro de que alguien debió traerlo hasta aquí, dudaba mucho que él solito pudiera haberse arrastrado desde la escuela hasta allí estando inconsciente ¿Había sido su padre, tal vez? Nadie le respondía, así que decidió incorporarse en la cama para buscarlo, lo cual fue una muy mala decisión. Jesús… Apenas se levantó la cabeza empezó a punzarle como la puta madre. –¡Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow.

–Se siente como si hubieras perdido una parte de ti ¿Verdad?

El de pecas se sobresaltó al oír esa voz familiar a su costado, encontrándose con el joven Goranski. –¿Rich? –Estaba sorprendido. Había escuchado rumores de que lo habían enyesado hasta la cabeza, pero no creyó que fuese cierto. Aunque omitía el detalle de que no era yeso, sino más bien vendas.

–También me duele como un hijo de puta. –Le comentó. Se escuchaba muy tranquilo. –Sé honesto ¿Qué están diciendo de mí en la escuela? –Jeremy no pudo decirle, sentía que eran demasiadas cosas malas como para mencionarlas luego de todo lo que le había pasado a Rich. Simplemente no era justo. –¿Así de malo?

–Lo siento.

–¿"Lo siento"? Soy finalmente libre de esa feliz y brillante colmena. –Suspiró con alivio. –De ahora en adelante las chicas aprenderán a amar al verdadero Rich Goranski. –Hizo una pausa pequeña. Jeremy lo vio mirar de soslayo de un lado a otro como si tratara de decidirse sobre algo. –Y los chicos… Oh por Dios, soy totalmente bi.

Para ser franco, tal declaración sorprendió mucho a Jeremy, no esperaba otro como él. Aun así lo dejó pasar, no era eso lo que le importaba ahora, sino más bien el por qué Rich decía que se había deshecho de su Squip… Un minuto ¿Cómo es que él mismo no estaba siendo controlado por él? ¿Dónde estaba? –¿Tu Squip desapareció? ¿Pero, cómo?

–Pregúntale a tu amigo ¿El chico antisocial de los audífonos? Ha venido aquí una tonelada de veces. –Se refirió a Michael, volteando para verlo de forma acusatoria. –¿Acaso es tu novio? –Probablemente Rich entendió su sonrojo como "No me hables de eso, por favor", ya que inmediatamente agregó otra cosa. –Es solo curiosidad. No te juzgo, Totalmente bi ahora.

Hablando de Michael… ¡El desgraciado estuvo ahí todo el tiempo! Solo que… Bueno, estaba del lado opuesto, por lo que no pudo verlo al centrarse solo en Rich. Christine también estaba ahí, pero permanecía en silencio mientras leía Las pruebas de Apolo y solo hizo un gesto de saludo antes de volver a su lectura.

Michael sonrió. Por alguna razón lo notaba algo afligido, cosa que contrastaba mucho con lo nervioso que se sentía él al verlo a la cara luego de lo de la obra. –Estoy seguro de que alguien especial será afortunado de tenerte, Rich.

El joven Goranski pudo haber soltado un arcoíris por los ojos. –¿Tú crees?

Jeremy se sentía fuera de lugar y no encontraba explicación a nada ¿Todos estaban bien? ¿Los Squips ya no estaban? ¿Las cosas no eran tensas entre esos dos? ¡¿Christine lo había traicionado al empezar a leer Las pruebas de Apolo sin él?!

–Hey ¿Qué sucedió? Todo lo que recuerdo es ese sonido…

–Hombre ¡Fue asombroso! –Le respondió su amigo con emoción genuina. –Se estaban comunicando unos a los otros ¡Estaban vinculados! Lo que significa que si consideras el tipo de perturbación de alta frecuencia sónica necesaria para limpiar un sistema así de poderoso…

Jeremy tuvo que detenerlo. Para empezar no le entendía una mierda, y para finalizar su cerebro todavía era papilla. No estaba en condiciones para una explicación al nivel de Einstein. –Michael, Michael, Michael… Mi cabeza aún me duele.

Apenado, él se rió y se detuvo. –Oh, cierto… Resultaba que no tenías que destruir cada Squip. Solo uno. Y el resto… –No hizo falta explicar más, con solo imitar los sonidos de explosivos consecuentes Jeremy fue capaz de entender lo que había ocurrido. Y se sentía estúpido por ello ¡Pudo haber vencido sin necesidad de hacer nada!

Sin duda eso lo molestaría hasta el día de su muerte, aunque no tanto como una duda que había empezado a picarle desde que escuchó a Rich decirle que Michael había venido a verlo en muchas ocasiones y que se hizo más fuerte cuando él apoyó su mano sobre la suya y le miró tan gentilmente como solo él sabía hacer, revolviéndole las tripas y acalorando sus mejillas en un instante.

–Creí que no despertarías… Estaba tan asustado.

Eso le rompió el corazón a Jeremy ¿En serio Michael estaba por ponerse a llorar? ¿Tanto se había preocupado? –Michael…

–L-Llevabas como una semana así y y-ya no sabía…

–Estoy bien. –Lo tranquilizó, apretando su mano. Quería que sintiera su calor, la fuerza que todavía podía imponer con sus dedos, que sintiera que la vida todavía no estaba lista para abandonar su cuerpo y dejar a su corazón inerte. Y funcionó. Michael se recuperó al instante, inhalando al tiempo que recobraba su sonrisa. Pero Jeremy no pudo imitarlo, todavía seguía confundido. –Hey, no lo entiendo. Después de todo lo que hice… Tú seguiste ahí para mí ¿Por qué?

Había sido tan estúpido e injusto… Pero aun así su amigo regresó por él sin saber al peligro que se enfrentaba. Michael había arriesgado su consciencia por ayudarlo a pesar de que lo había mandado a la mierda ¿Cómo es que no se había quedado en su casa esa noche, dejándolo arruinar su vida de esa forma? ¿Por qué volvió por él?

Michael conocía la respuesta, la misma bailaba en la punta de su lengua rogando por salir. Su corazón se desembocaba, sintiendo que cada latido le pertenecía al pecoso de cabello rizado y mirada azulada que lo tenía hechizado desde los trece años. Oh, no sabía Jeremy lo mucho que deseaba decírselo pero lo fuerte que se volvió el miedo cuando el momento llegó. Simplemente no podía, ya no se sentía tan valiente, tampoco se sentía tan fuerte como para un rechazo.

Al final decidió soltar la mano de su amigo y levantarse, dejando que Jeremy se ocupara de algo más importante ahora. –No puedo tomar todo el crédito.

–Entonces…

La puerta se abrió, dejando pasar a Paul, quien al ver a su hijo despierto se acercó rápidamente. –¡Jeremy! ¿Estás bien?

–¡Papá! –No le sorprendía verlo ahí, pero… No negaba que estaba muy avergonzado de tenerlo cara a cara después de la pelea que habían tenido en la noche de la obra. No había sido nada justo con él y quería disculparse, tal solo no sabía cómo hacerlo todavía. –En realidad… Estoy bien.

Michael sonrió. A pesar de su fallo le alegraba el corazón ver a Jeremy llevarse bien con su padre. Era mejor si los dejaba resolver las cosas a solas. –Uh… Iré a buscar bocadillos de la máquina expendedora ¡Ya regreso! –Y sin más, se retiró, dejando a Jeremy confundido y a Paul algo risueño.

–Me alegra que estés bien… Porque estás castigado.

El más joven soltó una risa leve. Su padre lo estaba castigando, pero él se sentía feliz por ello. Joder, que había deseado hace mucho algo de atención de su parte, incluso si eso significaba que tenía que castigarlo. Además… No mentiría, sí lo merecía. –Sí, ya lo estaba esperando.

–Vas a ver unos serios cambios, jovencito. Empezando por… –El hombre sonrió misteriosamente, quitándose la bata que llevaba puesta solo para dejar ver que traía una camiseta blanca planchada y unos pantalones ¡Pantalones! ¡Su padre usaba pantalones! No pudo contener el suspiro de sorpresa y su enorme sonrisa al verlos.

–¿Qué…? ¡Papá! ¡Estás usando pantalones!

–No luzcas tan sorprendido. Soy tu padre ¡Y yo uso los pantalones por aquí! –No había que exagerar, tampoco era tan tonto como para salir a la calle o al trabajo sin unos puestos. –Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, jovencito. Pero lo dejaremos para otro día. Ahora vayamos al grano. –Se frotó las manos, sentándose en la silla al lado de su cama, justo frente a una atenta y emocionada Christine. Jeremy alzó una ceja sin comprender a qué se refería su padre, y la verdad hubiese preferido no saberlo de haber previsto que eso le dejaría la cara tan roja como tomate. –¿Qué pasó con Michael y por qué todavía no veo que me confiesen que están saliendo?

Ok… Estaba seguro de que un poco más de calor de parte de sus mejillas y podría haber evaporado su sudor. Su cerebro no procesaba esa pregunta, no por el contexto, sino más bien porque era su padre quien la hacía. –¿Nosotros qué?

–Vamos, Jeremy. Soy tu padre y sabes que te apoyaré en todo ¡No necesitabas ocultarme tantos años tu noviazgo con Michael!

La mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo. No es posible que… ¿En serio su padre lo creía novio de Michael desde hace años? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿En qué momento?! ¡¿Tan obvio había sido?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que su padre lo haya notado pero Michael no?! …Oh por Dios ¡¿Y SI MICHAEL TAMBIÉN LO SABÍA?! No sería extraño, no después del incidente de la obra ¡Pero aun así! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

–Oh por… –Christine no ayudaba, ella se partía de la risa. Prácticamente lloraba de lo mucho que se reía y hasta casi se caía de su silla.

El pecoso tragó grueso sin saber por dónde empezar para hablar de este tema con su padre. –P-Papá… Michael y yo no somos novios.

–¡Por ahora, pero porque aún no arreglan las cosas!

Maldita sea, el hombre se veía tan esperanzado que le dolería decirle que Michael no era su yerno, y eso que de por sí ya le dolía con solo saberlo. –Papá… No. Soy bisexual y eso pero… Nunca fuimos novios.

Casi le pareció cómico ver lo rápido que su sonrisa se esfumó y cómo de repente sus expresiones y gestos le recordaban a ese meme famoso de una señora haciendo ecuaciones mentales sin llegar a un resultado. –Pero… Eh… Uhm… ¿Estás seguro?

Y justo cuando las cosas no podían ponerse más raras, afuera comenzó a escucharse un escándalo de proporciones bíblicas que los calló a todos. La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró a la habitación… ¿La enfermera de la escuela? Y no estaba sola, la seguían la profesora Sawyer, la señorita McNamara y otra mujer de vestimenta rosa, las tres llamándola para que se detuviera y no hiciera ninguna estupidez, pero nada de eso paró a la mujer de ropa verdosa para acercarse a él.

–¡A un lado! ¡Fuera! ¡Yo soy la enfermera de este niño! –Chillaba, sacando de su bolso el kit completo de enfermera. Jeremy con suerte entendía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

–¿Señorita Duke? ¿Qué está haciendo aq-? –Antes de poder siquiera decir "ah", la mujer ya le había metido un termómetro en la boca y estampado un paño húmedo y frío en la frente, callándolo de paso con sus gritos.

–¡No puedo creer que esperaras años para meterte en problemas y necesitar mi ayuda de nuevo! ¡Eres tan irresponsable! Tuve que interrumpir una cita importante para venir a verte, deberías estar agradecido. –Se quejaba sin descanso, buscando entre sus medicamentos algo quizá mágico que le ayudara a sanar su dolor de cabeza, mientras que el resto de mujeres se acercaban a explicarles la situación al pobre de Paul, quien no entendía quiénes eran ellas y qué hacían allí.

–Lamentamos haber llegado así, señor Heere. –Dijo Verónica apenada. –Yo soy Verónica Sawyer, la profesora de lenguaje de estos chicos. Es un placer. –Le ofreció la mano para estrecharla, a lo cual Paul accedió, todavía con la confusión en su rostro. –Esta hermosa mujer a mi lado es mi esposa Heather McNamara, la psicóloga escolar. –Luego miró a la otra Heather. –Ella uh… Es la enfermera de la escuela, la señorita Heather Duke. Perdone su entusiasmo, no tenía a su hijo como paciente desde hace unos años y cuando se enteró de que estaba aquí no pudimos detenerla. Ella nunca nos escucha. –Se aseguró de casi gritar la última oración para que Heather la escuchara, sin embargo no sirvió de mucho para superar el volumen de la voz de la enfermera que todavía se quejaba.

–Su hijo era todo un busca problemas, le sorprendería las veces que vino a parar a la enfermería. –Soltó con disgusto estricto la mujer, sin dejar de revisar a Jeremy.

–Cariño, nadie te obligó a venir aquí hoy. –Mencionó la mujer de gafas y camiseta rosa. Se notaba en ella un aura muy amistosa y amorosa, en especial con la enfermera Duke.

–Martha, cuando el deber llama tienes que atender.

–Cada día aprendo más cosas sobre mi hijo. –Murmuró el hombre, sin saber todavía cómo digerir esto.

–Es una pena haber interrumpido así. Lo sentimos. –Se disculpó la Heather rubia, mirando atentamente a los dos jóvenes. –Probablemente hablaban de algo muy privado y los detuvimos.

–No tanto. –Christine se alzó de hombros, viendo divertida cómo a Jeremy no se le era permitido hablar, hasta que Duke le quitó el termómetro de la boca. –Solo hablábamos de cómo Jeremy iba a resolver un asunto pendiente con Michael.

La enfermera alzó una ceja, observando a Jeremy como quien hace lo mismo con un hijo que mentía descaradamente. –¿Te peleaste con tu novio?

–¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS CREEN QUE SOMOS NOVIOS?!

–Porque los ven juntos las 24 horas del día y la homosexualidad que irradian es tal que veo arcoíris rodeándolos a ambos. –Terminó por decir la enfermera.

Luego de haber satisfecho su hueso de la risa, Christine intervino dándole unos codazos y mirándole de un modo que lo avergonzó. –Ya desearía ser su novio ¿A que no, Jeremy?

–¡O-Oigan, basta! –Chilló, ya rojo de la vergüenza. No quería que le siguieran restregando por la cara lo obvio que era él sobre sus sentimientos, y cómo ya todos los creían una pareja cuando en realidad no lo eran. Era penoso que todos lo notaran excepto ellos mismos. –E-Eso ya no importa. Después de lo que hice no hay manera de que quiera salir conmigo.

Todos guardaron silencio, excepto por Christine. Jeremy no sabía cómo interpretar esas miradas escépticas. –Me tranquiliza. Sigue sin saber nada acerca de los chicos y eso que él es uno.

Paul asintió. –Imagino que podemos contar con tu ayuda ¿No, Christine?

–Voy a intentar, señor Heere. Pero no prometo nada, no soy exactamente la indicada para hablar de chicos.

–¿No has tenido novio?

–Soy lesbiana, señor. –Tal mención hizo a Jeremy voltear a verla impresionado y orgulloso. Ella le sonrió cómplice, no necesitaban decir más al respecto.

El hombre pensó detenidamente al respecto. No podía hablar por otros, mucho menos volver algo como la práctica una teoría ya que nunca había salido con hombres, pero haría lo posible por ayudar a su hijo dándole consejos decentes. –Tienes que comprarle un slushie, elogiar los parches de su hoodie.

Christine se unió, imitando cómicamente una pose típica de superhéroe musculoso. –¡Dile que aprecias que es inteligente y valiente como ninguno!

Y cuando menos lo esperó, Rich se unió a ellos, alzando y levantando las cejas sugerentemente. –No, hombre ¡Dile a él que te excita sexualmente!

La profesora Sawyer posó su dedo en su mentón, como si pensara en su consejo antes de decirlo. –Sé quién eres en realidad, creo que eso le gustará.

–Escúchalo y entiéndelo. –Siguió McNamara, sonriendo ampliamente al abrazarse de su esposa. –A todos nos gusta que nos escuchen.

–¡Sé dulce con él! –Martha aconsejó, ofuscando un poco a Duke al besarle la cabeza. –¡Eso ablanda el alma!

–Intenta no tropezar y caer de cara frente a él. –Refunfuñó ella, alarmándose al fijarse en la temperatura que marcaba el termómetro. –¡Oh por Dios!

–¡Y esa es la manera de llegar a su corazón! –Concluyó sonriente Paul, aunque Jeremy no se veía tan animado y confiado como esperaban.

Es que… Lo decían como si fuera tan sencillo ¿En serio tenía chance con Michael luego de todo lo que ocurrió? Luego de que no arreglara lo que ya era y que siguiese siendo tan defectuoso e imperfecto para él ¿Lo merecía realmente?

…No, a la mierda ¡No daría el gusto a ese hijo de puta que tanto lo denigró ahora! Él era Jeremy Will Heere, y estaba decidido a confesarle su amor a Michael Mell, su mejor amigo, sin importar qué respondiera o el costo. Ya había hecho demasiadas cosas para darse confianza y para llegar a él y nada había funcionado, lo que significaba que al final la respuesta siempre estuvo ante él: Solo tenía que decirlo. Sin rodeos, sin plan B, sin cursis tarjetas o pastillas computarizadas que te ayudasen. Solo debía respirar, darse valor y decirlo.

Christine lo abrazó de lado, ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro. –Confía en mí, sé cómo te irá ¡Confía y verás!

–Intentaré hacerles caso, yo… Le diré que me gusta cuando salga de aquí.

Y así pasaron las horas hasta que le dieron el alta. Jeremy regresó a su hogar y se preparó para asistir al día siguiente a la escuela.

Su padre y él se habían dado el tiempo para hablar de muchas cosas, se dieron el tiempo para escucharse el uno al otro y tratar de entenderse. Eso lo había hecho sentir mejor, más cercano a él como siempre había querido. Era irónico pensar que lo único que necesitaban era que alguno de los dos diera el primer paso y dejaran de esperar que el otro lo hiciera. Y aunque todavía había mucho que resolver y heridas que sanar, estaba feliz de saber que ahora su padre estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Y es cierto… Nada cambiaría de la noche a la mañana. Ese odio hacia su persona que cosechó durante años no se esfumaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Las voces en su cabeza nunca desaparecerían, seguirían gritándole constantemente todos sus defectos, buscando minimizarlo, pero ¿Saben qué? Lidiaría con eso y se esforzaría por volver a componer su mente.

El mayor alivio sería que aunque seguía teniendo voces en su cabeza… Estas eran del tipo normal, y no de una dañina computadora de Japón.

Vestido y preparado, Jeremy salió de la casa para tomar el autobús directo a la escuela. Hoy sería el día en que una nueva vida para él comenzaba. Aunque no empezaría del modo que estaba esperando al principio, ya que no planeaba encontrarse todavía con el grupo de populares que al final sí se cruzó en la entrada y que por cortesía fue a saludar.

Bueno, también era por el remordimiento de haberlos metido en todo ese caos sin haberlo pedido.

–Hola, chicos. –Caminó hasta ellos, siéndole un poco extraño verlos tan unidos y tranquilos después de todo, pero sin comentar nada al respecto, solo concentrándose en buscar un modo rápido de escape si se les ocurría caerle a golpes. –Acerca de lo que pasó…

–Te estuvimos buscando, tonto. –Jake lo interrumpió. Él estaba sobre silla de ruedas, cual Chloe llevaba por los mangos. Jeremy hubiese felicitado a la parejita por estar juntos nuevamente de no ser por el tono severo de Jake que lo asustó. Agradeció al cielo en ese instante que al tener las piernas rotas no podría perseguirlo, sin embargo el joven Dillinger lo sorprendió de todos modos esbozando una sonrisa simpática y gritando. –Para decirte ¡Buena suerte invitando a Michael a salir!

El resto empezó a reírse, quizá por cómo le habían hecho creer que lo iban a matar, o por lo increíblemente fácil que era teñir su cara de rojo. –¿Es en serio? ¡¿Cómo es que todos lo saben?!

–Quién no lo sabe, querrás decir. –Comentó Brooke, acercándose a él con un andar despreocupado. Casi ni parecía molesta, mas eso no le quitaba de encima la responsabilidad del daño que le había hecho y su necesidad de disculparse.

–¡Brooke! E-Escucha, sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros…

Ella no le dejó terminar, le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios. –Antes de que digas nada. –Y no terminaba ahí, sin haberlo previsto, la rubia le propinó una bofetada. –Esto es por romperme el corazón. –Antes de dejarlo reaccionar le dio otra. –Esto es por haber salido conmigo cuando te gustaba alguien más. Y esto… –A decir verdad, ya se estaba esperando un golpe en el estómago, pero en vez de eso Brooke lo abrazó cariñosamente. –Y eso es por lo de Halloween… Y porque estoy feliz de que hayas despertado. –Dejándolo todavía más perdido, se separó de él con una sonrisa.

–C-Creo que me devolviste la migraña. –Murmuró, aunque admitía que eso último había sido muy lindo de su parte. –No creí que… Ya sabes… ¿Te lo tomaras tan a la ligera?

–Uh… Más bien es porque Chloe me explicó lo que pasó. –Señaló a la aludida, quien se alzó de hombros con pena. –Ella siente mucho lo que te hizo ¿Verdad, Chloe? –La castaña asintió, y el de pecas se sintió aún más como sapo de otro pozo ¿Por qué todos estaban juntos y no intentaban matarse entre ellos?

–Esto es inesperado… Pero, aun así quiero disculparme contigo. –Se frotó el brazo, esforzándose por no mirar a otro sitio que no fueran sus ojos. Después de todo, ella merecía una disculpa real. –No debí ser tu novio sabiendo que no me gustabas… Fue muy cruel de mi parte ilusionarte así.

–Disculpa aceptada. –Contestó sin pensarlo mucho, cosa que sorprendió al más alto. –Tú sí me gustabas pero… No mentiré. Rich me calienta más que el sol de verano.

–E-Espera ¡¿Rich?! –Esto sí que no lo había visto venir.

–Tienes que admitir es un papucho. Su cara fue tallada por los mismísimos ángeles. –Concluyó ella muy tranquila, ignorando cómo los demás rodaban los ojos con cierto fastidio. Aparentemente no era la primera vez que decía algo como eso en voz alta, pero lejos de molestarle, a Jeremy le aliviaba enterarse de que Brooke podía seguir adelante con alguien más y que no quería cortarle el pene con tijeras de formitas.

–Si tú lo dices. Él no es realmente mi tipo.

–¡Ah, cierto! Volviendo a ese asunto… Sabemos que irás a confesarte a Michael, así que queríamos aconsejarte para evitar que metas la pata. –Intervino Chloe, sonriendo ladinamente al ver cómo Jeremy se alzaba de hombros como diciendo "No te lo voy a negar, soy capaz de eso".

–Todavía me parece extraño que todo el mundo lo sepa. –Murmuró. Seguía creyendo que era patético que todos supieran de su crush excepto el objetivo de ese crush.

–Bueno… Sé que suena loco. Pero desde el éxtasis de la obra me siento tan conectada con ustedes, chicos. –Amplió una sonrisa misteriosa, codeándole suavemente a Jenna. –Dile, Jenna.

Ella asintió. Increíblemente no la había visto usar el teléfono desde que llegó, y de por sí el que Chloe le cediera la palabra era algo que no se veía todos los días. –¡Solo reúne fuerzas desde adentro!

Brooke agregó algo, alzándole el pulgar. –No te preocupes demasiado por tu apariencia.

Después Valentine habló, diciéndole algo que no sabía si tomar como halago o una señal de que sí debía preocuparse. –Él probablemente crea que el acné y las pecas son sexys.

Jake fue quien siguió, guiñándole el ojo amistosamente. –Te tiraré una soga, mi amigo ¡Por si necesitas un buen consejo!

–¡Ahora ve con él y dale una oportunidad! –La rubia gritó como festejando, y no se hicieron esperar los mismos ánimos del resto.

Jeremy sentía que no solo las mejillas se le calentaban, sino también el pecho. Había estado tan nervioso por hacer esto que no se había molestado en intentar darse ánimos él mismo—Generalmente cuando lo intentaba solo terminaba provocando el efecto contrario—, y aunque Christine le había asegurado que todo iría bien… Era inusual el sentimiento de que fueran muchas las personas que te tuvieran fe y te impulsaran emocionalmente hacia un objetivo.

Se sentía tan agradecido... Y no solo por esto. Todos habían sido muy amables por haberle perdonado un error que por poco terminaba con una gran parte de la humanidad, cosa que era más de lo que podía pedir.

–C-Chicos, yo…

Las palabras tuvieron que quedarse en su garganta. Brooke lo empujó por la espalda hacia la entrada de la escuela. –¡Ya no pierdas el tiempo y ve allá! –No se lo estaba pidiendo, se lo estaba ordenando con una firmeza que resultaba ser adorable. –¡Verás que saldrá perfectamente si nos escuchas a nosotros!

Soltando una última risa en voz baja, Jeremy volteó hacia ellos deseando que su sonrisa expresara toda su gratitud y entonces se apresuró a entrar al establecimiento, sabiendo que Michael sería el primero en llegar al salón que le correspondía.

No podía decir que se sentía mejor que su primer día escolar usando el Squip, sin embargo era magnífico poder caminar por los pasillos y no detenerse a preocuparse sobre qué pensaban las personas sobre él. Se sentía ligero, como si hubiese desatado de sus pies una carga equivalente a un bloque de cemento.

Y por supuesto que no todo era perfecto. Habría voces por doquier y no podría apagarles el sonido. Gritarían y gritarían, pero él las desconectaría y compondría su mente otra vez. Nadie le quitaría jamás la satisfacción de estarlo intentando y lograr con ello un progreso. Y todo era su mérito, no el de un Squip, sino suyo ¡Total y maravillosamente suyo! Sabía que, aunque supiera que no debería sentirse de ese modo, las miradas ajenas seguirían haciendo presión sobre él. Y aun así estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas cada día a partir de hoy. Aceptaría que… Cierto, uno no puede gustarles a todos. Pero al único que debía gustarle de verdad era a sí mismo.

Sería difícil, algo le decía que no se terminaban las noches en vela llorando o cubriendo el espejo, pero como dicen por ahí… Estas cosas se hacen paso por paso.

Así es como Jeremy tenía que aprender a amarse: Paso por paso, escalón por escalón. Aunque… Era válido que el día de hoy no deseara ser amado solo por él mismo ¿Verdad?

Una vez estuvo frente al salón de historia, inhaló hondo. Este era el momento que tanto había esperado desde que tenía trece años y al cual tanto le había temido. Debía ser valiente… Pero puede que sea más conveniente decírselo en el recreo… ¡No! ¡Basta, Jeremy! ¡No más cobardía! ¡Deja de ser un conejo asustadizo por una vez en tu vida!

–¿Creen que deberíamos encerrarlos ahí para hacer esto más rápido? –Murmuró Christine, quien había llegado un poco tarde para los ánimos pero no para espiar el desenlace homosexual junto a los demás.

–No, hay que esperar. –Opinó Chloe. –Tienen que hacerlo con naturalidad, él tiene que entrar por su cuenta… Y luego escuchamos a través de la puerta.

–Suena bien para mí.

Jeremy por otra parte, ignoraba completamente al grupo de fisgones y se preparaba mentalmente. –Ok… Jeremy, tú puedes. Solo vas… Te disculpas como Dios manda… Y te preparas para un posible rechazo. No morirás, debes afrontarlo ¡Ve, ve, ve! –Así fue como entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Tal como pensaba, Michael se encontraba sentado cerca de la ventana con los auriculares puestos y la música a todo volumen. Hubiera sido imposible que notara su presencia con lo concentrado que estaba mirando el patio, pero su reflejo sobre el cristal le llamó la atención, haciéndolo voltear y bajarse los cascos, con una sonrisa amigable en el rostro.

Jeremy trataba de que sus piernas no temblaran, y alzó una mano para saludar en silencio mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa tímida. Su amigo previó que quería hablarle, así que se levantó de su asiento y caminó un par de pasos al frente.

El salón seguía igual de silencioso como lo era al entrar, cosa creíble considerando que no había otra persona más que ellos dos, y que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cómo comenzar la conversación. Jeremy porque se moría de miedo, y Michael porque no esperaba ver a su amigo tan temprano.

–Hey. –El de gafas tomó iniciativa hablando primero, para al menos darle un empujoncito. –Pensé que no te dejarían salir hasta mañana.

–Bueno, me vieron en buen estado así que… Aquí estoy.

Michael se rió, le parecía tierno cuando Jeremy se comportaba así, aunque no pudiese explicar por sí solo el porqué de ese actuar. A veces simplemente creía que no terminaría nunca de entender a Jeremy, y eso lo volvía aún más interesante, por no decir sumamente atractivo. –Sí, veo que aquí estás.

El silencio incómodo volvió a rodearlos, mas solo era incómodo para el de pecas, mientras que Michael se dedicaba a esperar lo que tuviese que decirle. –Hey… Así que… W-Wow, nosotros…

Nuevamente Jeremy se quedó en blanco, murmurando quién sabe qué. A este paso no llegarían a mantener una conversación comprensible, por lo que el filipino decidió interrumpirlo. –Aún recuerdo cómo se sentía.

–¿Qué?

–Era como tú dijiste. Como si nunca tendría que… Saber nada otra vez –No habían hablado en su totalidad sobre el incidente de la obra, tal vez por miedo o porque no querían tocar la herida, sin embargo ya había sido suficiente con evitar la realidad. Claro que… Michael pensaba que su tenían que afrontarla hablando, no había razones para no volverlo entretenido. –¿Cómo se veía tu Squip?

–Keanu Reeves. –Sonrió apenado, recordando que el actor había sido partícipe activo en el descubrimiento de su bisexualidad. Era bastante claro que sería él su Squip. –¿El tuyo?

–Uhm… Al principio se veía como Bob Marley. –Tenía sentido para los dos, después de todo era uno de los ídolos musicales de Michael, mas eso no se quedó ahí. –Luego… Se veía como tú. –Ese detalle sorprendió un poco a Jeremy. No era extraño, a él le había ocurrido lo mismo, pero le descolocaba que Michael se viera afligido al recordarlo, y que de repente espantara esos aires tristes forzando una sonrisa y una risa. –Es vergonzoso.

–En realidad, el mío también se veía como tú a veces. –Intentó hacerlo sentir menos avergonzado con ello, pero Michael lo hizo entender que no se debía a eso.

–No, no es eso. Fue… Descubrí que muy dentro de mí… Quería que las cosas fueran fáciles.

Se había jactado con Jeremy por ser alguien que entendía el concepto del amor propio y de la despreocupación, pero había comprobado durante la obra escolar y el despertar de su Squip que muy en el fondo él también se sentía inseguro a veces ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Todos los humanos durante la adolescencia buscan aceptación de parte de los demás, fue estúpido de su parte creer que él era diferente. Fue tonto al decirse que no le importaba cómo fueran las cosas en la escuela, porque no le interesaba.

Era una sensación que extrañaría y a la vez no. Sí, se había sentido seguro y aceptado como nunca antes, pero la consciencia le recordaba que no era él mismo quien manejaba su valor, sino una computadora inteligente siguiendo las órdenes de una superior.

El joven Heere entendió. Era justamente lo que él había querido siempre, pero que provocó desastres al obtenerlo. Puede que… Así fuese la vida, y no necesariamente por eso era una mierda. Era casi como un videojuego ¿No? Con altibajos, fallos y victorias ¡Y ahora con Hacks! Pero por supuesto, como en todo videojuego, no es satisfactorio ganar con trampas.

–Sí, pero… ¿Quién quiere que las cosas sean difíciles?

–No sé si pueda enfrentarme a algo más difícil luego de haberle pateado el culo a zombies tecnológicos. –Se carcajeó él. –Fue tan radical ¡Pasamos el nivel 9 juntos en la vida real!

–Sí, realmente fue genial. –No negaría que haber cumplido su sueño de estar en un musical y haber vencido en su videojuego favorito era lo mejor que le había pasado en el año, pero no tenía la atención suficiente sobre ese asunto para ponerse a festejar. –Pero... Vine porque… Quería disculparme contigo. –Suspiró agotado al tiempo que Michael quitaba la música y lo miraba atento. Era penoso pensar que no le había dado a Michael una disculpa que realmente mereciera en todo el tiempo que estuvo consciente. –Y no a las apuradas como esa noche, de verdad. Lamento haberme portado como un idiota contigo, no era mi intención hacerte daño. Tú estuviste siempre ahí para mí y yo… Te mandé al demonio como si fueras basura, y no lo merecías.

Michael sonrió de lado, notoriamente satisfecho por escucharlo pedir perdón. –No voy a contrariar, fuiste un imbécil, arruinaste la obra, casi destruiste la escuela… Y casi toda la civilización humana. –Dijo ese último detalle en voz baja, algo perturbado. No había considerado hasta ahora lo lejos que pudo haber llegado el temita de los Squips de no haberlos detenido.

–Lo sé… Y sé que lo último que merezco es que me des una oportunidad. Pero…

–Nunca te entendí. –Pronunció, interrumpiendo a Jeremy. –Siempre… Has sido una persona impredecible para mí, Jeremy. Actúas de formas inesperadas en momentos inesperados, y yo creí que eso… Era lindo. –El aludido permaneció en silencio, intrigado por esa repentina confesión. –Creí que eso era algo tierno pero… Muy tarde me di cuenta de que el no entenderte fue un error. Hay cosas sobre ti que aún desconozco, y ese fallo… Pienso que fue de ambos. No podía enojarme contigo toda la vida. –Se miró los zapatos un instante, inseguro sobre lo que diría, pero firme al volverlo a ver a los ojos. –Quiero entenderte, Jeremy. No solo cuidarte, porque… Es cierto que ya no somos niños… Pero quiero que a partir de hoy seas honesto conmigo, solo así terminaré de comprender que esto no lo hiciste por el mero hecho de ser popular.

Jeremy había quedado enmudecido y tieso, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta y el pulso tembloroso. A pesar de que había logrado comprender a Michael, eso no lo calmaba. Es cierto que le había ocultado muchas cosas, que al final solo se abrió parcialmente hacia él, pero no en su totalidad. Porque Jeremy siempre había ocultado de Michael sus inseguridades, ese "yo" en su interior que se odiaba y cuestionaba su propia existencia día tras día, y eso le impidió ser ayudado, todo porque no quería ser débil otra vez.

Fue su error. Christine tuvo razón al decirle que Michael no se apartaría de su lado ni conociendo su faceta más miserable y escondida. Y saberlo de él… Era lo único que necesitaba para ser sincero como él deseaba.

–¡M-Michael, yo…! –Se alteró al principio, sintiendo que si no lo decía ahora el mundo se terminaría, pero se calmó cuando su amigo le sonrió con gentileza y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para darle apoyo. –Yo… Es cierto, no he sido completamente honesto contigo. E-Es solo que… Eras lo único que tenía, creo que… Aferrarme a ti incluía no sofocarte con mis problemas.

–Jeremy, yo jamás me sentiría sofocado por eso. Quiero ayudarte.

–Lo sé, es que tú… Eres genial. –Sonrió con pena, agachando la mirada. –Nunca creí que te importara un comino lo que otros piensen y… Creo que yo quería ser así ¿Sabes? Y quererme como tú lo haces. En ese sentido siempre… Me sentí tan inferior.

Sus mejillas se calentaron cual mental al rojo vivo al entrar en contacto con las manos del filipino, quien lo obligó por medio de esa acción a mirarlo de nuevo a la cara.

–Tú no eres inferior, Jeremy. No me importa si otros te creen un perdedor ¿Crees que me iba a importar que tú lo creyeras? Para mí siempre has valido lo mismo, ni más ni menos.

–Y-Yo… Te mentí. –Soltó finalmente. –Sí, quería sentirme mejor conmigo mismo… Sí, quería acercarme a Christine.

–Entonces… ¿Ella sí te gusta?

–No. No, nunca me gustó. Jamás te dije lo contrario porque tenía miedo.

–¿Miedo? Jeremy, no entiendo ¿A qué quieres llegar? –No terminaba de relacionar los puntos, y si Jeremy se ponía tan nervioso no iban a llegar a nada. Aun así siempre sería paciente con él, en especial cuando lo viera llorar de ese modo. –Jeremy… Tranquilo. No voy a enojarme contigo. –Buscó tranquilizarlo, atrayéndolo hacia un abrazo. Jeremy siempre rompería un pedazo de su corazón al llorar. –Puedes decírmelo cuando estés listo, no te obligaré a nada.

–Me gustas.

Y entonces Michael se congeló por completo, reaccionando solo para apartar rápidamente a Jeremy. Necesitaba oírlo de nuevo, pero que esta vez se lo dijera a la cara. Y es que… Jeremy tampoco estaba dispuesto a decirlo de ese modo, pero su ansiedad lo asfixiaba tanto que simplemente tuvo que decirlo cuando pudo, y eso fue cuando no lo miraba.

–¿Qué dijiste?

–L-Lo hice porque me gustas. Y yo quería gustarte también. –Finalmente lo había dicho y su corazón no podía estar más alterado por ello. Michael no reaccionaba, y solo lo miraba con la misma expresión anonadada en su rostro, así que siguió hablando. –Que cuando me vieses pensaras en mí como algo más que tu amigo. N-No… Yo quería sentir que te merecía. Nunca me sentí merecedor de nada en mi vida y tú… Sentía que estabas cerca y tan lejos que… Simplemente actué como idiota al no saber qué hacer.

Esperó una palabra, mínimo un rechazo, pero lo que no imaginó y aun así ocurrió fue que Michael se apartó empezando a reírse como loco. Jeremy no supo cómo sentirse al respecto, mirando como el joven Mell buscaba apoyarse de una mesa para no caer al suelo y cómo la risa empezaba a hacerlo llorar. No supo si eso era buena o mala señal. Su primera idea fue que se estaba burlando de él, cosa que lo enfureció y le dolió ¿En serio se estaba riendo luego de lo mucho que le costó decirle eso?

–Te… ¡¿Te estás riendo de mí?!

–¡Es que…! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Seguía riéndose en su cara, en su fruncida y fastidiada cara. –¡¿Hiciste tanta tontería por eso?!

–¡Oye, no es gracioso! ¡Intento decírtelo desde los trece años!

–¡Sí es gracioso! ¡Es graciosísimo! –Chilló, todavía riendo, y el pecoso se encogió de hombros abrazándose. Michael no tenía idea de lo mucho que lo hería, aunque… Pronto entendería que esa risa no era con la intención de burlarse, sino más bien de expresar una inmensa alegría y algo de amor-odio a la ironía. –Es gracioso… Porque ya me gustabas desde hace mucho.

Al igual que con un botón, Jeremy pasó de estar furioso a estar sorprendido, y también infartado ¿Sus oídos lo engañaban? ¿Acaso Michael George Mell Salazar había dicho que él le gustaba? –¿Qué? Tú… ¿En serio? ¿Yo te gusto también?

Michael no solo le respondió, no, sonrió ladinamente todavía con la mirada sobre un punto lejano y literalmente cantó. – _You're the person I want to be every day. And this is something that I've been afraid to say… You're the guy I am so kinda into. The guy I am totally in love. This feeling is old… Jeremy._ –Luego volteó, en sus ojos se veía un brillo de vergüenza. – _I love you._

–Te… ¿T-Te acuerdas de todo eso? –Ahora se sentía el doble de bochorno que antes. –Y-Yo creí…

–¿Qué me estaban manipulando para decir eso? Créeme, yo no lo sabía. Solo que… No tenía miedo de decirlo. Y ¿Sabes? Esperé tanto tiempo que no me quedó mucha paciencia en ese momento.

–N-No sé qué decir. –Este era su sueño más anhelado y tenía la mente en blanco sobre cómo proseguir ¿Se podía ser más tonto en la vida?

–Es curioso. Cuando imaginé este momento pensé "Hey, deberías pedirle que sea tu novio" pero… Ahora que sé las cosas que sé no puedo hacerlo.

–¿Ah? ¿D-De qué hablas? No… ¿No quieres salir conmigo? –Oh, mierda. Esto era casi un rechazo y se sentía horrible como imaginó, pero aun peor.

–¡No! –Michael negó con un gesto de manos, notándosele el miedo de hacerlo sentir mal. –Jeremy, claro que no. No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero ser tu novio pero… No podemos, al menos no todavía.

El pecoso se sintió más aliviado, pero aun así sentía curiosidad. –¿Por qué?

–Jeremy, no estamos listos para esto. Tú no lo estás, y yo… Bueno, solo un poco. Yo tengo cosas que arreglar, tengo que ver por mí. –Se acercó, tomando su mano, como si quisiera hacerle sentir lo mucho que le importaba. –Y tú tienes… Tanto que resolver. Tienes que aprender a amarte, Jeremy, porque hasta que no lo hagas no sabrás cómo amarme de forma sana. Seguirás haciéndome daño a mí cada vez que te autodestruyas y me uses como una excusa. Y sé que yo también te haré daño porque seguirás dependiendo de mí emocionalmente. Simplemente… No lo soportaría, no quiero que sigas sufriendo. No quiero lastimarte.

Jeremy asintió, digiriendo las palabras con cuidado. Aunque es verdad que había esperado mucho tiempo por ser correspondido, Michael no se equivocaba al argumentar por qué todavía no era sano para ninguno de los dos empezar a salir. Él era consciente desde hace tiempo cuánto angustiaba y lastimaba a su amigo cada vez que buscaba auto infligirse daño, y nunca buscó cómo parar. Y quizá había más cosas que herirían a Michael en un futuro si lo aceptaba así y ya.

Michael le acarició la mejilla, todavía mirándolo a los ojos. –No tienes idea de cuánto te amo, Jeremy. Quiero verte bien, quiero que estés bien. –Insistió. –Quiero hacerte cumplidos y que sepas tomarlos, quiero que sientas que mereces que yo te quiera, y en serio quiero despertarme contigo algún día y que no evites el espejo. Te amo, y quiero que también te ames a ti mismo.

Esto era… Raro. Creyó que el rechazo le dolería mucho, sin embargo este tipo de rechazo lo hacía sentir aún más amado que nunca.

–¿Me prometes que buscarás ayuda?

–Lo prometo.

Sin más que aclarar se abrazaron, sintiendo que esta vez sus corazones realmente se conectaban sin necesitar una estúpida computadora que lo hiciera por ellos.

Jeremy se sorbió la nariz, intentando limpiarse unas lágrimas. –D-Dios, yo… No sé qué decir.

–Di lo que tengas en mente, Jeremy.

–Quieres… ¿Qué almorcemos hoy? ¿Solo nosotros dos?

El de gafas se quedó en silencio unos segundos, separándose de él para dedicarle una sonrisa un tanto burlona. –¿Y las voces en nuestras cabezas?

Él le devolvió la misma sonrisa juguetona, siguiéndole el juego. –Bueno… Puede que haya voces en nuestras cabezas. Pero juro que esta vez serán de un modo normal.

–Las voces en mi cabeza y yo llegamos a una misma conclusión.

–¿Qué te dicen que deberíamos hacer?

–Que tenemos que salir juntos en cuanto podamos.

Ambos se rieron, rieron como no lo habían hecho hace mucho. Ya nada envidiaban de épocas pasadas donde frente al televisor lloraban de la risa al ver las caricaturas, siendo inocentes y desconociendo el dolor del mundo. Porque ahora que lo conocían aprendían a lidiar con él juntos, y eso era lo que los hacía feliz, saber que en las buenas y en las malas se tendrían el uno al otro como habían prometido.

–Bueno… Debería volver a mi salón. La profesora Heron ya debe estar ahí. –Murmuró Jeremy.

–Estoy de acuerdo. No querrás llegar tarde.

–B-Bueno… Adiós. –Se alejó un par de pasos, listo para ir hacia la puerta, pero algo todavía lo estaba molestando y lo hacía volver hacia Michael. –¡Michael! Y-Yo… Este… ¿Puedo…?

El aludido alzó una ceja demostrando que no sabía de qué hablaba, y para rematarla Jeremy tampoco lograba expresarse con palabras, por lo que simplemente actuó por impulso.

Michael finalmente entendió cuando Jeremy lo sujetó de la cara y lo acercó, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo antes de que sus labios se tocaran. Jeremy lo estaba besando, oh por… NO ES UN SIMULACRO, JEREMY LO ESTABA BESANDO. CORRESPONDE, ESTÚPIDO, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ PARADO COMO IDIOTA.

No sabía cómo reaccionar, todo su cuerpo se había quedado como piedra y sus ojos seguían abiertos de par en par hasta cuando se separaron, haciendo que tal reacción asustara a Jeremy, quien comenzaba a preguntarse internamente por qué demonios tuvo que hacer eso.

¡Estúpido, estúpido! ¡Tendría que haber preguntado! –Y-Yo… ¡Perdón! ¡Solo quería…! ¡P-Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo y…!

Ya estaba listo para darse a la huida, sin embargo Michael no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir otra vez. Prácticamente casi hace que Jeremy se diera la cabeza contra el suelo al tirar de su muñeca para que cayera sobre sus brazos. A veces odiaba que Jeremy fuese tan alto, le dificultaba todo a él, pero no dejaría que eso le fuera un impedimento ahora.

–Hablas mucho, Jeremy. –Es lo único que quiso decir antes de volverlo a besar. Fue casi increíble cómo al inicio lo sintió tan tenso pero al besarlo se sintió como si se derritiera en sus brazos. Y es que no se equivocaba, el de rizos sí se sintió como si se estuviera derritiendo, dejando que Michael lo amoldara perfectamente a él entre sus brazos y sus labios.

Podía no ser su primer beso con él y de todos modos era el más hermoso que había recibido. Nada le hubiese gustado más que quedarse así con él todo el día, pero en algún momento tendrían que respirar, y él tendría que volver a su clase.

Al separarse le brillaban los ojos y su cara todavía estaba como para freír un huevo en ella. Michael no se veía muy diferente a él en ese aspecto, pero tenía los pies sobre la tierra. –Me dejaste esperando en la obra escolar, Jeremy. No vuelvas a hacer eso de nuevo.

–U-Uh… Yo… Sí… Este… –No despertaría hasta un largo rato, eso estaba claro.

–Créeme, te volvería a besar pero… Prefiero hacerlo cada vez que salgas de terapia. –Se rió él, volviéndolo a incorporar y empujándolo de la espalda hacia la puerta. –Además tienes que ir a clase.

–S-Sí, claro.

Justo cuando iba a cruzar por la puerta, Michael recordó algo. –¿Sabes algo? Eso fue mejor que besarte drogado.

Luego la puerta se cerró, y Jeremy despertó. –¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TE ACUERDAS DE ESO?!

–¡Lo hablaremos más tarde, galán, ve a clase!

Y así se quedó Jeremy: Confundido, feliz, idiotizado… Ahora solo usaba el cerebro para recordar respirar, porque el 99% de su capacidad se esforzaba por intentar largar corazones.

–¡Jeremy, lo lograste! –Quitándole el aire del estómago, Christine se abalanzó contra él abrazándolo con una fuerza mortal. –¡Te dije que le gustabas! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Te dije!

–Q-Que… ¿Christine? ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

–Queríamos espiarlos. –Respondió Brooke con simpleza. –Además Rich estaba ansioso por enterarse de qué pasaba. –Enseguida enseñó su celular, en el cual se llevaba a cabo un video llamado. Rich estaba al otro lado de la pantalla secándose los ojos con un pañuelo y llorando como condenado.

– _¡El amor es tan hermoso!_

–Owww, Richie. –Se conmovió la rubia, amagando abrazar el teléfono.

–Y… ¿Cómo te sientes, viejo? –Preguntó Jake, ya que Jeremy todavía se veía inexpresivo, cosa normal luego de que lo sorprendieran así con un beso tan apasionado.

–Me siento… ¡MUY FELIZ! –Chilló, devolviendo a Christine un abrazo mientras ambos gritaban de la emoción.

–Oh Dios… Estarán así todo el día. –Comentó Chloe, al tiempo que empezaban a caminar para dirigirse a sus salones.

–No seas tan dura, Chloe. –Se burló Jenna.

–¡No lo soy!

Y así fue como la jornada escolar se volvió más corta de lo que creyó posible, y el espacio en los pasillos se volvió muy estrecho. Todo el día los siete se juntaron en donde podían, claro que sin excluir a Rich de esto, poniéndolo en video llamada cuando no estaban en clase.  
El único momento en el que solo fueron Michael y él fue en el almuerzo, en el cual los siete se escaparon al jardín secreto de Brooke. El grupo comía en un extremo, admirando las plantas de Brooke, y ellos dos se sentaban bajo el árbol más alto hablando de cualquier tontería como solían hacer antes. Lo único diferente era que se tomaban de la mano, y ocasionalmente había uno que otro beso robado.

Suponía que sería imposible evitarlos de ahora en más. Esto comprobaba que los amigos sí se besaban.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al taller de teatro, el señor Reyes les dijo que propusieran un nuevo género para su siguiente obra. No hubiesen conseguido elegir los musicales de no ser por Christine, quien le dio el valor para hablar frente a sus compañeros explicando por qué sería retador para todos intentarlo, y cómo un musical podía volverse más complicado que una obra teatral normal. Al parecer eso los convenció, y el señor Reyes se los concedió.

Todavía no sabían qué musical iban a hacer, pero estaba entre sus opciones Falsettos o Wicked. Todos decían que Christine sería una hermosa Glenda.

La hora de salida llegó, y los siete se dirigían a la puerta principal dando propuestas de a dónde podían ir al salir, ya que habían acordado antes que saldrían todos juntos. Todo era tentador. Jake y Jenna proponían el cine, Chloe y Brooke Pinkberry, Christine no tenía nada en mente pero el parque le parecía una buena idea. Él por su parte estaba dispuesto a ir a donde ellos eligieran, no era muy exigente.

–¡Jeremy! ¿Tú a dónde crees que deberíamos ir? –Brooke preguntó, descolocando al pecoso, quien no esperaba que tomaran en cuenta su opinión.

–Sí, nosotros ya salíamos juntos antes. Queremos saber a dónde van tú y Michael para divertirse. –Comentó Christine.

–O-Oh, bueno… Nos gusta ir al arcade del centro comercial a veces. Tiene buenos juegos.

–Entonces ahí iremos. Necesito probar esas cosas de nerd.

–Chloe, no soy nerd, soy geek.

–¡Es igual!

–¿Luego vamos a ver a Rich? Probablemente él quiera compañía. –Sugirió Brooke. –Podemos jugar al UNO y ver esos programas de cocina que te gustan, Chloe.

–Apreciarán aprender sobre arte culinario con el cheff Buddy.

–¡A mí también me encantan esos programas! –Chilló Christine.

Jenna no se quedó atrás, añadiendo algo. –¡Gordon es fabuloso!

–¿Verdad? Es como si el hombre fuera dos cosas en una. Una máquina de insultos y el mejor hombre tratando con los niños. –Siguió Christine. Chloe sonrió mirándolas a ambas ir de cada lado.

–Oh por Dios, debimos ser amigas antes.

Jeremy se adelantó al ver a Michael esperando en las escaleras de la salida. –¡Michael! ¿Quieres ir con nosotros al arcade? Y a visitar a Rich después.

–Suena bien para mí. –Asintió él, bajándose los cascos y tomando su mano. –Me muero por enseñarle a esos novatos cómo dispararle a los zombies.

Con todo dicho, el grupo abandonó la escuela entre charlas y risas. Jeremy podía observar cómo todos ahora ya no estaban juntos por conveniencia, pues notaba cuan genuinas eran sus risas y el interés que demostraban en los otros. Los veía conectarse, y Jeremy también se sintió conectado con ellos.

Él sabía: Todos tenían voces en su cabeza ¡Tantas voces! Podían gritar, y dolería como el infierno, pero estarían bien.

– **Jeremy…**

Seguían teniendo voces en sus cabezas.

– **No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente.**

Él seguía teniendo voces en su cabeza…

– **¡Jeremy…!**

Pero la suya era más fuerte.

–Sabes, Michael. Jeremy me dijo que tenías buen gusto para la música ¿Me dejas escuchar? Por favoooor. –Christine insistió, y Michael no tuvo más opción que ponerle los cascos de los auriculares.

–Jeremy no te miente ¡Conocerás un nuevo mundo!

Sí… Jeremy comprendía ahora. Él no era el único en el mundo. Había otros como sus amigos, había otros en algún lugar. Eran muchas las personas como él escuchando voces crueles en su cabeza, gritando y buscando destrozarlo. Pero ya no viviría pensando que su dolor debía ser minimizado, enterrado u olvidado. No lo dejaría crecer.

Jeremy aprendería… Aprendería a amarse, así como ahora mismo aprendía a hacerlo con las personas nuevas a su alrededor.

 _Hay voces en mi cabeza… Hay voces en nuestras cabezas. Pero las nuestras son más fuertes._

 _ **¡Mi voz es la más fuerte!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La tuya es la más fuerte.**_


	16. Epilogo

–¡Jeremy, apresúrate, se nos hace tarde!

–¡Dije que ya voy!

Bufó molesto, rebuscando en el armario. Todavía no daba con el maldito saco que había reservado para esta noche, y se supone que lo había guardado a plena vista para no tener que estar pasando por esto ¡Estúpido! Todos saben que es mejor dejar la ropa sobre la cama para no perderla. No era la primera vez que le pasaba y aparentemente no sería la última.

Clamó victoria al dar con él. Sí estaba a plena vista, pero lo había confundido con su cárdigan habitual, cosa normal porque… Eran del mismo tono de azul.

Sin perder más el tiempo se lo puso, revisando frente al espejo que no se le olvidara nada ¿Se veía bien? Claro que sí. Se acercó al cristal para arreglar mejor su cabello, y finalmente sonrió, listo para hacer aquello que siempre hacía de ahora en más antes de salir.

–Todo sobre mí es maravilloso ¡Todo sobre mí me hace querer vivir!

Eso era todo lo que le faltaba hacer. Sin olvidar su celular, bajó las escaleras, asegurándose de abrazar a su padre antes de salir por la puerta principal, aunque sin querer prolongar mucho la despedida ya que sus amigos lo esperaban afuera.

–Volveremos un poco tarde ¿Te importa? –Le preguntó al adulto, cual hizo un gesto de restar importancia.

–Claro que no, diviértanse. No olviden sacar fotos, creo que a Heidi le gustaría verlas.

–Haré lo posible. –No iba a prometer que lo haría, siempre olvidaba sacar fotos cuando se estaba divirtiendo. –¿Me veo bien? ¿Crees que debería agregar una corbata o algo?

–Yo creo que te ves bien, campeón. –Le sonrió orgulloso, y los dos volvieron a darse un abrazo de despedida. –Te amo, pásala bien, Jeremy.

–También te amo, papá.

No quedó más que dejar que Jeremy saliera, dirigiéndose hacia el auto donde los demás lo esperaban. Jake se había ofrecido a llevarlos a todos y él no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de que lo llevaran, lástima que tuvo que hacerlos esperar por haberse preparado a último momento.

–¿Qué hacías? ¿Te peinabas las cejas o qué? –Bromeó Rich, ganándose un lindo gesto con el dedo del medio.

Una vez adentro, el auto arrancó y el espacio se llenó de ruido y canciones de radio.

La noche estaba despejada y fresca, las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y todos festejaban en júbilo por el fin del año escolar y de la secundaria. Se dirigían emocionados y felices a la fiesta de graduación.

Un año y medio había pasado desde lo ocurrido, ahora Jeremy tenía 17 y las cosas habían cambiado desde sus 16. Para empezar, había empezado a ir a terapia ¿Lo creen? Resultó ser de mucha ayuda, y aunque como todo proceso de mejora tuvo sus bajos, su vida se había vuelto más plena de lo que imaginaba. Ahora podía disfrutar más los pequeños detalles, respiraba más profundo, sonreía más, lloraba menos, se quería más que ayer.

Con su padre también había mejorado todo. Su relación se había vuelto más estrecha y por fin tenía a un adulto responsable ahí que se preocupara por cómo le iba en el colegio y le diera consejos cuando los necesitara. Estaba tan feliz por ello que hasta lo extrañaba a veces, y no se cansaba de abrazarlo al salir o al llegar a casa, recordándole cuánto lo quería y apreciaba por cuidar de él sin una mujer a su lado—Aunque ahora Paul estaba saliendo con la enfermera que conoció en el hospital, Heidi— y por hacer todo lo posible por darle su apoyo con la terapia.

Su grupo de amigos era grande ahora. Jake, Rich, Christine, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, Michael… Todos se habían unido mucho desde el incidente en la obra, cosa que no habría creído en el pasado ¿Él y los populares? Parecía tan solo una idea lejana, pero era real. No se quejaba por eso, aunque a veces deseaba que Rich y Brooke no les restregaran por la cara cuánto se amaban y blah blah blah. Eran lindos, y él estaba feliz por su relación, sin embargo no dejaba de ser cansino cuando se ponían cursis.

Tal vez solo tenía algo de celos. Michael y él seguían siendo solo amigos—Algo así—y se habían asegurado de ser sinceros el uno con el otro sobre todo, así fuera doloroso para los dos. Eso sí, al principio dolió como la mierda y creyeron que no llegarían muy lejos, sin embargo a la larga se volvió cada vez más fácil y menos doloroso. Allí estaban ahora, dos amigos apoyándose mutuamente, viendo por su bienestar y el propio como debía ser, amándose libremente y esperando el momento perfecto para ser más que amigos.

Jeremy aprendió a ser más paciente al respecto, se lo debía a Michael y su táctica de premiarlo con un beso por cada vez que fuese a terapia sin falta. El joven Mell sí que sabía cómo avivar su voluntad y hacer que el ir a hablar con la psicóloga por una hora al día fuese deseoso. Pues… Al inicio no lo era, y esos besos lo motivaban, ahora ya no los necesitaba y seguía recibiéndolos sin necesidad de ir.

Quién lo diría, los amigos pueden besarse y seguir siendo amigos.

Básicamente… La vida le sonreía a Jeremy Heere y él le sonreía a la vida.

–¿Creen que alguno de nosotros sea rey o reina? –Se preguntó Christine, una vez bajaron del auto y caminaron por el estacionamiento para llegar a la escuela.

–Jake tiene posibilidad. –Opinó Chloe. –Él ya es todo un rey.

–UuUuUGhHhh, Amor heterosexual, me derrito. –Se burló Michael.

–Dejen algo para los gays. –Añadió la azabache con el mismo tono burlón.

Llegaron un rato después al gimnasio, que era donde se hizo la fiesta. La gente bailaba, charlaba o simplemente bebía ponche cerca de la mesa de comestibles. Algunos incluso estaban compitiendo por ver quién saltaba desde la grada más alta sin morir en el intento y quién bailaba más rápido sin cansarse.

Ellos… Bueno, hicieron todo lo de la lista, al final se vive solo una vez. Jake sobrevivió de pelos a una caída y casi le daba un infarto porque creyó que se había quebrado de nuevo las piernas, Rich arrasó con todos por ver quién bebía más rápido, Christine los deslumbró con su coreografía improvisada, y Jenna los hizo reír con sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Las horas pasaron y al final eso les hizo pensar… Que quedarse toda la noche en la fiesta era aburrido. La música no era lo que deseaban escuchar y tampoco era como si necesitaran tanta gente para celebrar su nueva vida como adultos jóvenes en la universidad. Así que tras un par de canciones decepcionantes más, subieron al auto de Jake y condujeron hasta el parque.

En el auto descargaron sus ansias, poniendo otras canciones que cantaron a pulmón. Jeremy fue lo suficientemente valiente para asomarse de la cintura para arriba por la ventanilla del techo la mayoría del camino, gritando la canción junto a sus amigos, quienes le apoyaban al hacer lo mismo asomándose por las otras ventanillas.

– _ **It's you, it's you! It's all for tou! Everything I do!**_ –Cantaban a gritos en el asiento trasero, Jenna, Christine y Michael.

Jake siguió junto a Chloe. Ella estaba sentada sobre su regazo e increíblemente él podía conducir perfectamente de ese modo. – **I tell you all the time! Heaven is a place in earth with you! Tell me all the things you wanna do!**

– _ **I heard that you like the bad girls honey, is that true?! It's better than I ever even knew!**_ –Continuaban Rich y Brooke en el asiento del copiloto.

– _ **OH! They say that the world was built for two!**_ –Jeremy seguía, usando todo el aire de sus pulmones para gritar contra el viento de tal forma que la letra no se le escapara y todos lo oyeran. _**–Only worth living if somebody is loving you! BABY NOW YOU DOOO!**_

Parecían un grupo de ebrios, pero no les importaba, ellos continuaban cantando hasta el agotamiento hasta llegar al parque. Tenían la fortuna de que esta noche estaba algo vacío, por lo que libremente se acomodaron en un terreno más llano y se recostaron en el césped mirando el cielo, hablando y hablando sin parar hasta que se les acabaran las ideas o se cansaran.

Michael se levantó y fue a buscar algo al auto, volviendo rato después con su estéreo portátil, cual dejó sobre uno de los bancos para luego poner el disco y reproducir.

–Nos merecemos un baile con música decente ahora que somos casi universitarios ¿No les parece?

De más está decir que estuvieron todos de acuerdo y bailaron la mezcla de canciones que, Jeremy reconoció como el regalo adelantado de cumpleaños que recibió a los trece después del catastrófico baile de octavo año.

–Eres una persona ingeniosa, Michael Mell. –Le comentó al ver su sonrisa soberbia cuando se reprodujo "You matter to me" y todos se unieron en pareja para bailar, incluidos ellos.

–Gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo por ti. –Respondió guiñando el ojo con picardía, cosa que le hizo reír. –Oye… Por mucho que quisiera bailar… ¿No quieres ir a caminar por ahí?

El pecoso se mostró dubitativo al principio, pero luego volteó hacia sus amigos que se veían muy contentos bailando en pareja, por lo que asintió. –Claro, vamos.

No necesitaron esforzarse mucho para escabullirse. Rich y Brooke se hundían en su amor sin necesidad de estar en un baile, Chloe y Jake fácilmente se distraían el uno con el otro, y Jenna y Christine se veían animadas hablando al tiempo que bailaban. Sin duda alguna ninguno de ellos notaría que se fueron.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el sendero de piedras, hablaron un poco sobre la universidad a la que querían ir juntos para estudiar programación, sobre lo raro que sería para Jeremy adaptarse a su nueva madrastra y hermanastro, y lo genial que podría ser ir de viaje juntos a Filipinas para que Jeremy conociera en persona al resto de su familia.

Paulatinamente la conversación se terminó, y solo continuaron caminando sin rumbo con los dedos entrelazados y la incomodidad al otro lado del mundo. Tal vez necesitaban silencio, tal vez era que juntos no existía el silencio tenso.

Se detuvieron sobre el puente del estanque y se sentaron con los pies colgando sobre el agua. La luna brillaba sobre el agua, el aire estaba fresco, y la mano de Michael presionando la suya lo confortaba. Entonces lo escuchó hablar, mirando hacia el cielo.

–¿Sabes? El otro día estaba pensando… Lo simple que hubiese sido mi vida si no nos hubiéramos conocido. –Comenzó a decir pensativamente. –Simple… Y aburrida.

–Pensamos igual. –Secundó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo.

–Me alegra que nos hayamos conocido, Jeremy. –Sonrió apartándose de él para tomar su otra mano y mirarlo de frente. –No imagino ahora un mundo donde no estés tú conmigo. –Frotó sus nudillos y Jeremy sintió que se derretía. Michael no acostumbraba a ser TAN cursi con él, en especial ahora que intentaban ser solo amigos. –Yo… Quería saber algo ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije luego de la obra? –El pecoso buscó en sus recuerdos y luego asintió, mas en su mirar se denotaba que no estaba muy seguro de a qué se refería en específico. –Que… Quería esperar a que mejoraras y todo eso.

Jeremy dejó caer su mandíbula, no por recordarlo, sino porque si Michael se lo estaba mencionando ahora… Entonces… ¿Quizá…?

Michael parecía nervioso, lo supuso al sentir su temblor cuando le acarició el rostro y se esforzó por mantener sus miradas conectadas. –¿Te acuerdas de eso, Jeremy?

El pecoso asintió mientras sus ojos se aguaban y su corazón gritaba ¿Estaba esto ocurriendo en realidad? –Tú… ¿Aun piensas en eso? Todavía… ¿Te gusto, Michael?

–Claro que no. –Cualquiera hubiese malentendido su respuesta, pero no Jeremy. Él no necesitaba escucharlo, con solo ver el amor en los ojos café de Michael sabía qué es lo que pasaría. –Te amo, Jeremy. Todavía te amo.

–También te amo, Michael. Con todo mi corazón. –Prácticamente lo susurró, incapaz de contener las lágrimas y una sonrisa temblorosa. Michael compartía ese estado, removiendo incómodo su cuerpo pero sin dejar de estar frente a Jeremy.

–Entonces… ¿Qué dices? ¿Dejamos de ser amigos? Y… ¿Nos volvemos _boyf-riends_?

El de pecas se rio entre lágrimas, rodeando al filipino por el cuello. –He estado esperando tanto para que me lo preguntaras.

Y se besaron. Se besaron, se besaron y se besaron como si el mañana no existiera, como si el mundo a su alrededor se desintegrara por completo, dejándolos a ellos dos flotando entre las estrellas. Se besaron por primera vez siendo más que amigos, declarando así un nuevo comienzo donde estarían juntos por siempre, al igual que en los libros de cuentos de hadas. Hoy Jeremy podía ser la Cenicienta, consiguiendo al príncipe azul luego del baile.

Se besaron, pensando en cada memoria que los unía, reviviendo el dolor, la alegría, la emoción y el amor. Agradecieron al cielo el momento en que se vieron en el jardín de niños y a quien quiera estuviese ahí a arriba, aunque sabían que a nadie más debían agradecer que el uno al otro, por permitirse una oportunidad de cambiar para bien y ser amados.

–Te amo, Jeremy.

–También te amo, Michael.

El corazón de Jeremy brincó nuevamente al volver a juntar sus labios. Sabiendo que este no era el final. Este no era un "Game over", era el inicio de un nuevo nivel, uno que el jugador 1 y el jugador 2 completarían juntos como siempre habían hecho.

Ya habían superado el condenado nivel 9 ¿Quién diría que sería así? Que lo único que se necesitaba para pasarlo era _**ser más gay.**_


	17. Gracias

Gracias. Gracias por haber leído y apoyado este proyecto que empezó como una mera necesidad de volver gay este musical (?)

Gracias por sus comentarios, sus votos y sus listas de lectura motivadoras ;;;;

Quiero decir que no soy una persona que termine sus fics, de hecho este es el primer fanfic que termino y estoy muy feliz por eso. Todo se lo debo a ustedes, por su amor... Y a Will Connolly porque su voz preciosa me motiva (?)

Hice este apartado no solo para agradecerles, sino para tocar algunos temas que serán probablemente de su interés.

 **Preguntas y respuestas.**

Había dicho antes que les daría un espacio para que pudieran hacerme preguntas sobre el fanfic o sobre mis AUs de Be more chill. Así que aquí lo tienen.

Subiré las respuestas después de una semana como máximo, porque quiero darles tiempo a ustedes para ponerse al día con el fic, los AUs o lo que sea que quieran saber. Todo es válido, desde curiosidades sobre los personajes (Head Canons que se usan en el fanfic, obvio. Cómo las sexualidades y esa wea), preguntas sin responder en la trama, quizá sobre algún error argumental que se me pasó.

Pueden preguntar sobre el AU de Be more femenine, ya que haré un lemmon en un futuro sobre ese AU con los Boyf-riends. También sobre otros más que se ven en el libro de OneShots y otros que no he usado como el de Chill Girls (Mean Girls x BMC), Chill Waitress (Waitress x BMC) y 21 Chill Pills (21 Chump Street x BMC).

Pueden hacer preguntas sobre los proyectos que tengo en mente y los actuales, sin embargo deberé pasar del violentómetro porque ese fanfic tendrá suba apartado de preguntas y respuestas cuando esté finalizado.

También sobre cosas del fandom si quieren.

Si quisieran que algunas preguntas sobre un personaje sean respondidas por el mismo díganmelo. Pero sean claros sobre a quién se lo preguntan. Aun así yo pienso aclarar dudas como toda buena narradora, porque sería inusual que algún personaje responda con toda la verdad ¿No creen? 👀

Y permito que me pidan escribir alguna escena que se menciona en el fanfic pero no sé enseña como tal. Ejemplo: Hago mucha mención a la pelea en la que Jeremy defendió a Michael y la cual hizo que este se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos por Jeremy, pero no la he mostrado como tal. Al igual que con la ocasión dónde se tatuaron juntos el patrón de PacMan.  
Ustedes piensen, puede que haya algo que deseen ver.

Y a aquellos que todavía quieran leer del fandom, que soporten lo fuerte y no les moleste un nuevo enfoque: Los invito a leer "Two time!" O como ustedes lo conocen "Violentómetro" donde le doy un giro brutal a la pareja de los Boyf-riends para volverla tóxica.

No recomiendo que lo lean si tienen traumas con los temas que se tocan o si son muy sensibles.

Pero si no les molesta, me gustaría que le dieran oportunidad, porque también pongo parte de mí en ese fic.

Ok, fin de la publicidad. Yo lo lamento, pero no es ilegal auto promocionarme. (?)

 **Espacio de preguntas (En wattpad funciona dejando comentarios por renglón, pero esto es fanfiction, so… A dejarlo todo en un mismo review!)**

 **Espacio de pedidos (En wattpad funciona dejando comentarios por renglón, pero esto es fanfiction, so… A dejarlo todo en un mismo review!)**

Ahora sigamos con lo otro.

 **Escribe tu propio final.**

¡Chicos! Sé que duele un poco, pero esta historia no tiene por qué acabar.

Escribí esto para satisfacer mis ansias de gays y para darles a todos los shippers de Boyf-riends una versión del musical dónde nuestra OTP preciosa se hiciera realidad y dónde pudiéramos desarrollar mejor a los personajes secundarios.

Sin embargo no todo es perfecto, y estoy segura de que más de uno se ha preguntando "¿Cómo habría sido si...?" ¡Bueno, aquí es donde yo los reto a mostrarlo!

Este fandom está un poco inactivo, y me propongo a hacer algo con esta actividad. Los reto a ustedes a que escriban un final alterno del fanfic, a qué hagan su propio AU de este AU.  
Por ejemplo, yo al principio quería hacer que en The play fuese Jeremy el que se le confesara a Michael bajo la influencia del Squip. Sin embargo cambié eso y decidí usarlo para el AU de Be more femenine.

Vamos, que fluyan las ideas ¿Y si Jeremy hubiese sido más valiente, confesando sus sentimientos antes de comprar el Squip? ¿Y si se hubiera ido con Michael en Upgrade? ¿Y si no hubiesen logrado vencer por un fallo en la obra, o porque Michael no le hizo caso a Paul en Pants song? Probablemente a ustedes se les ocurrirán más cosas, no dudo de que sean imaginativos.

Así que, chicos. Si quieren intentarlo por favor, sería feliz si me etiquetaran en la publicación para poder leerlo y que todos aquí también lo hagamos.

No teman, nadie es perfecto escribiendo, ni siquiera yo. Esto solo es para que nos divirtamos.

 **Espacio para que dejen el nombre del OneShot/Fic cuando lo suban (En wattpad funciona dejando comentarios por renglón, pero esto es fanfiction, so… A dejarlo todo en un mismo review!)**

Eso es todo. De nuevo, gracias por seguirme, leerme y apoyarme. Espero que estén todos bien y recuerden.

 _De las voces en tu cabeza, la tuya es la más fuerte._

¡Hasta la próxima! *Favor de insertar Dubstep aquí"(?)


End file.
